Why am I Elena Gilbert?
by crazyKate92
Summary: *Also on Wattpad* SI-OC Elena Gilbert. You know, the idea of waking up as a character from a TV show or book is supposed to be funny and entertaining. I remember falling down the stairs and now I’m here. Maybe its a messed up coma? The pairing is Kol x Klaus x Kai x Elena x Damon X Tyler
1. 1

Chapter 1 - Am I dreaming?

_

I'm a mom and wife, I'm used to a big family and kids that run around and make funny noises and getting up really early because of the smallest sounds. I've always had a bad habit of sleep grabbing the kids if they wake up. You're sleeping and you hear your kid crying and you're body moves it's way up the stairs, most likely while running and maybe you hit your foot on the stair and break a toe.

Been there-done that, how do you think I ended up here? By running up stairs to get one of my kids having a nightmare. THAT is how I Died.

No, I wasn't heroically fighting off an intruder, I wasn't in a car accident. Nope I was running up the stairs basically asleep and I probably would've woken up randomly snuggled next to or on the floor by whichever child of mine it is after whispering something along the lines of " 'tis k, bad dream, sleepy now" giving said child of mine a kiss on the cheek and waking up wondering how I ended up there because I don't remember it happening. My sleepy body goes into autopilot if something happens to my kids, probably because my over-protective motherness takes over in sleep land or something.

———————————————————

I knew my head was on something hard and that my body felt incredibly heavy, then I remember I was running upstairs to grab my upset child, I vaguely remember slipping and I definitely remember sleepy thinking "one of my babies need me" next thing I know I hear silent mummers and then a book is slammed near my head. . . So I do what any lovely lady would do that fell down the stairs going to comfort an upset child.

"SHIT, WHERE's MY BABIES" I shout as I jump up in the middle of a uhhh (Class????) I hear a few quiet snickers around the room. Mr. teach narrows his eyes at me.

"Miss Gilbert, please refrain from sleeping in my class" Mr. Tanner says in a rather annoying bossy voice... nope sorry darling... Wait...

"Whose Miss Gilbert?" I ask with what I'm sure is an innocently confused face. Sure NOW the room is quiet.

"Miss Gilbert, this is no time for a joke. I was willing to be lenient with you last year, for obvious reasons, but the personal reasons ended with summer break."

He said with a rather snotty voice.. maybe he's not really a teacher? What an asshole, really.

But before I could tell him that I thought he was an asshole someone spoke up.

"There was 346 causalities, unless your counting civilians"

Ironically he looks vaguely familiar, they all do hmm.. maybe I'm dreaming then? Maybe if I bang my head on the table it'll wake me up?

The asshole teacher says back

"That's correct, Mr?"

"Salvatore" That sounds like the main vamp people's name in Vamp Diaries... wacky dream I guess?

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" Said the asshole teach. Mystic Falls huh? Maybe I'm in a coma or this is really advanced cosplay/role-play? Where's Elena though? Hmm...

"Distant" Mr. Salvatore reply's. Yup it's probably a coma.

"Very good, except that there were no civilian casualties in this battle" maybe I should interrupt and ask if they're hard core vamp diaries fans and how I got here when I just fell down the stairs while trying to get to my kiddos?

"Actually there were 27 civilian casualties. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be hiding weapons, but they were wrong. It's a night of great loss. The founders records are stored in civil hall if you want to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner."

Ahhh that is the assholes name. I forgot. Yup it's vamp diaries. I need to get home, I must be dreaming then.

Then the bell rings so I get to go to my fake home... though I don't know where I live, so I'll ask Jeremy!

I check my pockets to see what's in them as I walk out, it looks like my iPod is here and Elena's cell from the show. Of course.

As I walk out of the room (ignoring Stefan, Bonnie and Care) I say loud in a Sing-song voice " Oh WHERE OH WHERE HAS MY BABY BRO GONE OH WHERE OH WERE COULD HE BEEEEE" with the cheeriest smile I could muster while skipping.

(brothers are fun you know, I got three of them where I come from, all younger too!) Of course Elena's friends and Vamp are looking at her funny while I do this. It makes me want to laugh! It'll be fun while I'm here however my priority is dying so I can get home.

"Elena are you ok?" Bonnie asked, as she starts to walk next to me.

"Oh, Bon-Bon I'm fine" I say all cheery, "I just gotta find my Adorable baby brother!" I say all upbeat like.

(soo, I'm gonna be acting like myself, it'll be exciting! But I need to be home for my family so this'll need to end soon)

"Okay, if you're sure Elena" Bonnie says, looking sort of concerned.

Then I see little rebellious Jere! "Jere-Bear, Brother-Mine, baby bro!" I say in excitement as I run up to him and jump into his arms, leaving the people in the hall confused by my attitude. (maybe I'm too happy and huggy right now? Ohh well, Sorry I LIKE Hugs, thank you very much)

"ELENA, what are you doing?" Fake Brother-mine says with annoyance.

"Well, brother-mine I demand you take-walk and, or give me directions home because I can't remember how to get there?" I say, while blushing and tapping my fingers together in embarrassment.

"Elena, HOW can YOU not KNOW HOW to get home? We LIVE there." He says, slightly angry and with disbelief.

"I may have forgotten?" I reply, while innocently tilting my head to the side with a pouty face and again tapping my fingers together while bouncing around a bit.

"OH MY GOD ELENA YOU CAN FIND YOUR OWN WAY HOME, I don't have time for this." He says, with frustration.

"Bu-But JEREMY, wait WHAT DOES OUR HOUSE LOOK LIKE?" I ask, confusion written on my face.

What does my darling dream brother do then? He shakes his head and walks away... he walks away from me...

"How Rude." I say out loud, then I pout, because I honestly DON'T know where HOME is.

"Fine, I'll find my own way then, get lost and all that fun stuff too. Can't I just wake up now? Stupid dream world." I whispered to myself, as I walked down the hallway at the school I took out my iPod, put my headphones in and turned on my music, all the while ignoring the confused, concerned and curious glances from my dream friends/peers and vamp Stefan.

"Elena, we have the dance at the falls tonight remember?" Asks Bonnie, "You said you'd be there when Stefan asked." She said when she saw my confused face.

"Did I? Huh?" I say, as I put my my hand up and tap my chin thinking. "I don't wanna go though." I say with a pout. You know what Bonnie does? She LAUGHS at me. Hmph.

"Fine..." I say with irritation layering my voice.

"Hey, you'll be able to show me how to get home right? So that I don't get lost and stuff?" I ask with excitement as I start to bounce up and down as we walk to her car.

"Elena, you know where you live." She tells me with patience. "You've lived there your whole life you know."

"I'm sorry Bon, but I honestly don't remember." I say with frustration.

"Okay, okay. We'll drive by your house before we get ready for the bonfire then okay? Then I'll write you some directions just to make sure you'll be able find your way back. Did something happen, you weren't like this earlier. " She asks, looking concerned.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Bon, I just, I just can't remember okay? I probably hit my head. So please, please show me how I can get home." I plead with her, I can't just tell her that it's a wacky dream.

"Alright" She says with a sigh. She doesn't look too convinced, but at least she's letting it slide, for now anyways.

She shows me how to get to my in dream-world house. Hopefully I'll be able to find it again, my sense of direction is Horrible even with written directions. I'll need to get a GPS probably.

—————————————————-

IN THE WOODS

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie says suddenly.

"Admit what Bon's?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"That you think Stefan is pretty." She says plainly.

"Sure, I guess he's sort of cute, maybe. " I say with an indifferent shrug of my shoulders.

"Just sort of? Come on Elena, you can admit you're attracted to him." She says exasperated.

"Bon, I just met him okay? Sure, he's got a cute face and maybe, maybe his body is attractive but I don't even know the guy okay?" I say frustrated.

"What if he's a killer, or a rapist? Or maybe he's a chronological liar or abusive." I say while pointing at her with frustration. Ugh my dream friends are boy crazy, I wasn't even boy crazy when I was a teen. But I've had enough bad situations with the male species that it makes me feel nervous.

"Come on Elena, I doubt he's any of those things." Bonnie says with an irritated sigh.

"Really? I'm assuming you've asked him then? Or maybe you know him personally? I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no... " she says

"Exactly!" I exclaim while I bounce up and down then I clap my hands. "See, you don't know him."

"So, where is he?" Bonnie asks suddenly.

"How am I supposed to know Bons?" I ask curiously. "Besides aren't you supposed to be the witch? Anyways, let's dance!" I say excitingly while I grab her hand to drag her along, but she freezes up.

"Bon, Bonnie? What is it?" I ask her while waving my hand in front of her face after she's been quiet for awhile.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." She says sounding freaked out.

"Huh" I respond, bored already, I am.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." She says while rushing away from me very freaked out.

"Fine, see ya Bon-Bon" I wave, even though she's already out of my sight. I turn around to go towards the dancing and bump into someone.

"Hi" the chest says.

I look up and see it's Stefan. "Hello, Mr. Stefan" I say with a nod of my head in greeting, "Uhh, I'm gonna go dance now, see ya!" I speed walked away before he could say anything. Besides, I Love dancing and I hooked up my music before the party started and I Love this song and I don't want Mr. Stefan to get attached to me. I will just wait for my dream death to come, I have kids, I need my kids.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

I walk to where everyone else is dancing and start swaying my hips and moving my arms around my body quietly singing to the music

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me, for centuries_

I start bouncing around a bit, I didn't notice that anyone was paying attention as I was dancing around, my hands occasionally running along my body.

_Just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

I move my body towards the ground and then move it up, not noticeing that someone was behind me as I did, I was lost in my own world.

_Remember me for centuries_

_Remember me for centuries_

I bump into someone again and then spin around, it's Mr. Stefan again.. I thought he doesn't like to dance? I decide to ignore him as best as I can, I continue to sway my hips again. Maybe he'll go away.

_Mama, fight my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong the story's aloof_

He pushes his front against my back, moving his body with me as I dance, I freeze for a second, then I turn and push him away some, I don't know him, I'm married in real life and I've had such bad luck with other males it makes me nervous. I'd rather get lost in the music and the movement my body makes.

_Heavy metal, rock my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints_

_As I'm moving away he grabs my hand and pulls me to him and then spins me away, I give him a small smile, because he actually doesn't look uptight right now, not like he does in the show, as he pulls me back in and sways us. It's a little funny, but it's also awkward, he's unfamiliar to me, so I pull away again. Trying to show him that I want space._

_And this is for tonight_

_I thought that you would feel_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Remember me for centuries_

I accidentally bump into Care and I grab her hips and pull her close and start dancing with her. She drunk laughs at me and slurs, "Elena, what are you doing?"

_And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

"I'm having fun and dancing darling" I say with a goofy wink, as I spin her away, I bump into Mr. Stefan again... then he grabs onto one of my hips and dances close to me again.

I don't wanna cause a scene with the Vamp, but his touch feels real and it makes me nervous, I've always HATED vivid dreams...

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light_

_My shadow is over you 'cause I am the_

_opposite of amnesia_

I decide to just let it be as I'm going to be moving away from him as I dance to the music, but... this time he grabs onto my hand and I freeze again at the touch, as I try to softly tug my hand out of his, but he won't let go of my hand. I have to remind myself that it's just a vivid dream. Touches will feel real, I'm going to have to keep calm or I'll panic.

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

He moves his hand with mine as I move to the music while I try to ignore him again, but it's hard, he keeps making himself move with me. Dream Mr. Stefan looks happy. But, I just want to dance, dream or not, I love dancing.

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_I tug my hand away from him again, this time he let's go, thankfully._

_He's been here forever_

_And he's the chosen fruit_

_I could scream forever_

_We all poisoned you_

I continue to dance as I ignore those around me. Not noticing how many of the males are watching me move.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me, for centuries_

_Just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Remember me for centuries_

I giggle and clap as the song ends. I just love dancing!

After I walk away to get something to drink Mr. Stefan puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving and again I freeze up and hold my breath.

I don't like being touched very much. He let go of my shoulder before I can say anything about it though.

"Bonnie seems like a good friend." He casually says to me.

"Umm.. yeah, she's a wonderful friend." I say back, maybe he is interested in Bonnie in my dream? Hmm... maybe he'd leave me alone then?

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." He says with slight frustration. Ohh... ok so he's not interested in Bon then. Ughhh. Can I bang my head into a tree? I hoped we wouldn't have this conversation.

" Well, Matt's been a good friend since childhood you know, me and him we uh.. we previously dated... " Not really, I never dated him, but dream Elena did and I can't exactly say that, my dream people might attack me or something.

"And?" Stefan asks, again slightly impatient.

" And then my parents died, and here we are I guess. Besides, Matt's a great guy, but as great as he is as a person we just aren't ..." what am I supposed to say? I don't really know Matt.

"Passionate?" He asks out of curiosity.

"No, he's great but, we just don't... maybe we're not passionate either, no, uh, besides you have to be able to keep awesome conversations and goof around and have fun with someone you're going keep, ya know?" I say while scratching the back of my head, because I'm making it up as I go and really that's a good reason not to stay with someone.

Then Mr. Stefan's eyes start to change and he's Vamping out.

"Hey, um, are you okay? Um, I think you're having an eye thing, maybe a reaction, are you allergic to alcohol?." I ask with a curious voice, I know he's doing his vamp thing but if I tell him that he'll get all defensive, he'd probably think I'm Kathrine, would he kill me then? Maybe I should do it just to see his reaction? Nahh, not yet.

"Oh, um...Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." He says in hurry as he runs off.

"Looking for someone?" Matt asks me as he steps near my space. Since I unfortunately didn't flee the area yet.

"Not really, I'm just trying to decide if I wanna dance again." I say while putting my hand under my chin thinking, maybe I should do that?

He interrupts my thoughts...

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me." He says with an upset voice.

"Matt, it's a party, you can't have a party like this without anyone there" I comment back with annoyance, I mean really, I can't stop the roll of my eyes.

"Right, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that...I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." He says sadly and quickly turns away before I can say anything else.

I didn't repeat what Elena said... why'd he respond the same way I think with annoyance.

I see Care walk up to Mr. StefanVamp... is that gonna be the same too?

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you...if you want." Care says excitingly drunk.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan tells her slowly...

"Well, of course I have. So—" But Stefan cuts Caroline off before she can finish asking.

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry." Stefan says with a rather stern voice. He didn't even sound sorry...

I see him walk towards me... should I run away from him? Hmm.. I start to turn around, maybe I can sneak...

"Elena." I hear Stefan say, I freeze momentarily, I hold in a breath, I don't really wanna have this conversation, maybe I should get Jeremy now?

I let my breath out "Yes, Stefan?" I ask kindly with slight frustration.

"Is Caroline always like that?" He asks me light heartedly.

" Yeah, She'll back off eventually. But, she's a great person, maybe you should get to know her befo... Ohh, God, you gotta be kidding me!" There goes Jeremy, into the woods, I can't lose my coma-dream Bro ya know.

"What is it?" Stefan asks curiously with slight worry.

"Ohhh, it's just My brother." I say flamboyantly.

"The drunk one?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

" Uh-Huh. That'd be the one. Excuse me sir." I say as I rush off.

"Need some help?" Stefan asks loudly to my fleeing back.

"Nah, I got this. JEREMY! JEREMY! GET BACK HERE MISTER!" I run after him.

———————————————

In the woods.

"JEREMY GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE MISTER!" I shout out as I catch up to him.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy snaps at me as I catch up to him.

I begin speaking softly "Yeah, I know, but Jere-bear...

Jeremy trips. He sees Vicki's body, she's been bitten. And then he screams out

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy shouts out.

" Oh, Shit." I say, but I knew this was gonna happen. Drama, drama, drama.

Jeremy screams out, "No!"

—————————————————

At the party

"SOMEBODY, OVERHERE, HELP." I shout out.

Matt runs over and shouts "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!"

"What happened to her?" Tyler asks, distress clear in his voice.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yells out.

Tyler starts herding people away a bit "Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. She's been bit by something. She's losing a lot of blood too, we need to stop the blood-flow" I say so that we can add pressure to the wound.

A guy comes up and says, "Here, Put this on her neck."

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt's calling out to his sister hoping for a response.

Stefan's gone of course, because he knows he himself didn't do it.

———————————————————

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan's POV

He just arrived home, going as fast as he can. He needs to know who did it.

"What's going on?" Zach asks Stefan, looking concerned.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." I say fast, I don't want him to think I'm responsible for something I'm not, I wouldn't do that.

I enter my bedroom. Then a crow appears.

"Damon." I say sternly, as I look at my brother on the balcony, of course it's my brother, following me, trying to ruin everything again.

"Hello, brother." Damon says back, god I hate him sometimes.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" I ask self righteously.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon Gloats back at me.

"When'd you get here?" I ask him. Isn't he responsible for all the death around here? Stupid question. Of course he is.

He ignores my question, "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon says back arrogantly.

I respond back, feeling frustrated, "It's been 15 years, Damon."

Damon smirks " Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." He responds with fake care.

"Why are you here?" I ask back, I'm feeling upset, he could ruin everything.

"I miss my little brother." My brother responds simply.

I state with impatience, "You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

Damon rolls his eyes and says, "I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Maybe a change of topic will help?

Now Damon looks amused "Ah. That can be a problem...for you." He says with another Smirk.

"Why are you here now?" Hopefully he can give me a straight answer and then leave.

Damon raises an eyebrow at me and smirks again, "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena."

————————————————————-

Woods

Matt ends up leaving in the ambulance with Vicky.

Bonnie walks over "Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news."

"I gotta take Jeremy home." I say to her, really I do, he's just a teen.

Bonnie speaks up, sounding a bit afraid, "Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

I know what she's gonna say but we'll... "What is it Bon?" I ask her calmly.

"That it's just the beginning." She responds in a creeped out voice.

———————————————

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan's POV

Now Damon's taunting me saying "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

God can't he give it up? "She's not Katherine." I respond irritated.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon says with an arrogant smirk.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Don't give into the irritation, or slight temptation I find myself thinking.

Damon raises an eyebrow again, "Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

Damon jumps at me and starts hitting me. I try to block him.

"Stop it." God sometimes I really really hate him

Damon says in a mocking voice "Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" I shout at him, she's a good person.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" He continues mockingly.

My vamp face comes out, he pisses me off.

"I can." He says as he continues to taunt and mock me.

"I said stop!" I shout out again.

I run into Damon, and throw him out of the window. Serves him right. Then he lands on the pavement, and then Damon isn't there anymore.

"DAMN-IT " I shout.

Then he pops up again, "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good." He continues mockingly with his annoying smirk.

I sigh, then say with sadness and resentment "You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

Damon states calmly without any remorse "That's a given."

I state firmly, trying to leave no room for argument, I need him to take this seriously "Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation." Damon says with pride, of course he does, you tell Damon (No) he decides he has to do it.

I'm going to have to beg, "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" I ask tiredly.

Damon states with no hesitation, "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena." I pled, I want her kept out of this.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asks with mock horror, "Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." He says with glee.

Damon grabs me by the throat and throws me against the garage.

Damon angrily states, "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." He says with false apologies.

——————————————-

Woods

Jeremy is drinking a beer when I arrive beside him of course.

"Hey Jere, I called Jenna, she's on her way.

You should put that down Jer, you'll get caught. People, they just don't care anymore. They don't care, you know, that our parents are dead, I don't want you to get in trouble and not be able to get out of it." At least I'm not telling him he has to get over it. Right?

Jeremy looks frustrated, "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary, is that you moving on?"

" Oh Jer, you don't have to move on, not yet, but you have to fight to get past this. I'm going to, I'm going to throw away my diary and try to have some fun in life, preferably without being drunk or something. But, you can be sad for as long as you need to you know? I just don't want you to get hurt by being reckless and not caring about yourself, I'm sorry if I've been pressuring you and making things worse." I whisper sadly, "I'll be a better sister, I promise." My eyes start to tear up, poor guy, before me Elena was a major hypocrite sometimes.

Jer leans in and gives me a hug, while he silently cries for a little. Hopefully our relationship will be better then it was in the show.

——————————————

Mystic Grill

3rd POV

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks Caroline.

"No." Caroline replies sadly looking down.

Bonnie sighs, "Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." She says tiredly.

Caroline asks desperately, "Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

Bonnie sighs again at her friend "I'm not touching that."

Caroline reply's back while not listening to Bonnie's response, "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one." She says miserably.

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie says with irritation lacing her voice.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline states, as if it's fact.

———————————————

Hospital

Matt is sitting at the hospital beside Vicki bed. Vicki wakes up, her eyes a fluttering.

Matt says desperately "Vicki...Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"Matt--" Vicki weakly replies

"Hey, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine." Matt says softly to her.

Vicki quietly responds "Vampire." Her voice getting quieter as she passes out again.

Matt's siting there confused by her statement.

————————————————

Gilbert residence

After Aunt Jenna brought us home I started looking online for fast shipping vervain , tablets, powder, dried leaves, seeds and liquid. Luckily I have a credit/debit card so that I can order all this stuff...

Couldn't I have arrived a few weeks before the series starts? I could've been prepared for this stuff then.

But ohhh no, I have to arrive in the middle of an episode, it's sooo not fair.

I check to see how long it'll take to get here, it says 1-2 days since I choose overnight shipping. Thank goodness for that!

—————————————————————-

Mystic Grill

Caroline is sitting alone at the table. Damon see's her there and looks at her.

Then Damon smiles at Caroline. She smiles back at him when she see's him looking at her.

——————————————————

Gilbert Residence

I'm in my bedroom still, I'm trying to make plans, I need to learn how to fight, how to protect myself, I'm going to have to make stakes for protection and make sure Jeremy and Aunt Jenna know so they can protect themselves too, while also making sure that they have vervain in their system and on their system.

I am making notes in Elena's Diary when I hear something hit my window, my body instantly freezes up.

I see Stefan outside my window, why's he here, I tried to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea earlier, I'm not really interested in staying in my dream and fooling around.

"Stefan, are you okay? Or, uh, why are you here?" What's he doing here?

Stefan speaks up when he noticed I looked confused, "I know it's late. But, uh...I needed to know that you were ok."

"Uhhh, sorry, uh, sure, I guess. Are you ok? You're the one outside my window you know? So why are you here exactly?" I ask in confusion.

He then asks in concern, "I'm fine, no, yeah I know I am, I just, I was worried about you, are you sure that you're okay?"

I can't help but let out a laugh and show a cheeky smile, "Of course I am, I laugh in the face of danger and discord, ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Do you mean it, that you're okay?" He asks with a worried look on his face.

"Sure, and if I'm not then, well, I'm a big girl, I can handle things on my own." I say confidently.

Then he asks, "It's okay to ask for help if you need it Elena. Can I uh, come in?" With a hopeful look on his face.

I hold in a sigh, "Let me ask Aunt Jenna, if she says yes then we'll stay in the living room and grab some blankets and make a fort or something okay? Because I don't really know you, so therefore I can't trust you just yet. Go to the front door and knock, I'll answer and then ask her okay?"

He nods in conformation and walks around to the front of the house, then rings the doorbell.

"Hello Mr. Stefan, I'll ask my Aunty if you can come in yeah?" I say with a goofy grin.

"AUNTY, AUNTY, AUNTY" I shout out to her, of course she comes running over because of my yelling.

"ELENA, What is it, is everything okay?" She asks in worry as she runs next to me by the door.

"Aunty, this is Mr. Stefan, I was wondering if we can have a sleepover in the living room, maybe build a blanket fort or something ya know? Could we? We'll sit at separate ends of the couch and sleep on separate sides of the floor, please Aunty." I ask excitingly, maybe he won't be so bad I guess.

Aunty Jenna laughs at me, "Of course Elena, but no funny business understand?" She says sternly.

"Yes Ma'am" I say with an exaggerated expression and a bow. She laughs as she walks away and Stefan well, he just looks amused.

"Well, lets get our fort set up hm?" I say as I go to grab blankets, "You can grab some pillows if you want and we'll get everything set up."

"I'm kinda tired though, so I probably will fall asleep before we can talk much." I state with fact. I will, I sleepy.

"Alright" He says with a laugh, "I just, I wanted to make sure you'd of okay tonight you know, you seem to put up a really happy facade but, I don't know how real or fake it is." He says with worry.

I laugh, "Don't worry about me darling."

We set on separate parts of the floor after we get the fort set up, we talk about favorite colors and favorite books but shortly after I was asleep.

——————————

Stefan POV

As I watch her sleep I can't help but think she's more precious then I thought and much more innocent. But the way she freezes when she gets unexpectedly touched, like she's expecting something bad to happen makes me more concerned, has someone hurt her? I move closer to her while she's sleeping and I reach over to her and move her hair from her face, i lean in closely, but then I move away to give her space. I lay down farther away like she'd want me too.

She's beautiful, and much different then she seemed when I was watching her from a distance before we officially met.

———————————————————

**Hi, I have this story on Wattpad so if you see it there as well that's why, I'll be adding the chapters here but right now I've finished up to chapter 36 on it. **

**My username is the same crazyKate92**


	2. 2

Chapter 2 - What Comet? Lets build a Fort! Yay! Vervain!

_

Two days later

@ The Gilbert Residence

My Vervain arrived yesterday so I spent time last night mixing the liquid into some ink that I bought and then I went to a tattoo parlor and asked them to use my ink for a Phoenix Tattoo on my stomach.

However to be safe. I also have powdered vervain mixed into coffee grounds, I have some linquid vervain mixed into Jenna's perfume and hair supplies.

I have vervain mixed in Jeremies cologne and shampoo.

I'm considering mixing it into the laundry detergent too.

Maybe I should put some on the cleaning supplies too and on the doorknobs? ?

Am I being to paranoid?

Uggghhhh I don't wanna look like Kathrine ... or Elena really.

As I walk out of my considering what to do with my hair so that I look different from Kathrine (and Elena) but then I hear Jenna ask me...

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" She asks me looking hopeful and nervous."

"Depends on where you're going Dear Aunt." I say back to her.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She asks me. Jenna proceeds to pull her hair up.

" Uh, Sexy stewardess." I respond to the updo.

Then Jenna lets her hair down, it'd be cute styled though...

"Boozy housewife or Sex hair. It looks a bit wild like that" I say too her, because really, it does look a bit wild.

"Up it is. You're feisty today." She says back with a smile.

"Well, I guess I feel good today you know? Which I guess is rare. Sorry, Where is Jeremy? Aunty?" I ask back.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." She says with slight confusion on her face, then she pauses, realization sets in. "There is no wood shop, is there?" She asks me saddened and frustrated.

"No Darling Aunt, there isn't." I say back.

"Yeah." Jenna responded back with a downtrodden expression.

—————————————————

Hospital

3rd POV

Jeremy is standing outside of Vicki's hospital room.

The nurse comes up to him and says, "You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00."

Jeremy stutters, "I just...how is she?" He asks nervously.

The nurse replies, "She's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, but she's gonna be OK, right?" He asks hopefully.

The nurse replies gently, "She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on." The nurse leads him away.

————————————————

Mystic Falls High School

Mr. Tanner is lecturing the class and I'm trying to ignore the world, Mr. Stefan keeps glancing at me so I finally turn and smile back because then maybe, just maybe he'll stop.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" He asks after he catches me smiling back at Mr. Stefan.

The bell rings and we finally get to leave that class, thank the gods, Mr. Tanner is, well, he's boring.

Stefan walks up to me and says "I brought it." And hands me a book I've never read before.

"Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name. Are you sure you want me to borrow this? I might hate the book you know, I've never read it." I say skeptically.

Stefan says " the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then and well, if you don't like it then at least you tried to read it."

"Where did you get it?" I ask curiously.

Stefan says awkwardly, "Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ohhh, family heirloom then huh? Impressive." I say back with a light smile.

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it." He says to me.

"Oh, no. I...can't, Mr. Stefan, if I like it maybe then I would like to read it again, but I can't keep it, after I try to read it I promise I'll give it back."

"Okay, and uh, Elena, it's just Stefan, not Mr. Stefan "Stefan says sounding a little put out and frustrated.

—————————————

3rd POV

Caroline asks Bonnie, "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie answers back to her.

Caroline replies sarcastically , "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

Bonnie replies back irritated, "I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline replies.

———————————————————

3rd POV

Jeremy walks up to Tyler, "Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler replies, as if it didn't really matter.

Jeremy getting frustrated asks, "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

Tyler feeling threatened by Jeremy says, "I'm gonna kick your ass." While advancing on Jeremy.

Jeremy replies even more frustrated and a little angry "Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Then Jeremy walks up to Tyler and pushes him, wanting to fight.

Tyler pushes back and says, "Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." He says back threateningly.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy replies feeling protective of Vicki, then he walks away.

"Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?" Says Tyler as he turns to the person beside him.

———————————————-

I walk up to Matt, it'd be impolite not to see how she's doing, knowing what's going to happen regardless.

"Hey Matt. How's Vicki?" I yell out to him and ask.

He says softly, while looking sad "They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news." I say to him, happy he'll be able to have his sister home soon.

"Yeah." Matt replies relieved.

I ask concerned "Did you get in touch with your mom?"

Now he looks down and says sadly "Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"I'm sorry Matt, you and Vicki deserve better then that" I say sadly and then turn to walk away.

Neither of us seeing that Stefan is sitting on a table listening to their entire conversation.

Matt stops me by speaking up and saying, "I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" I ask, already knowing.

Matt replies sounding exasperated "She said it was a vampire."

"What?" I reply curiously, oh hunny if only you knew.

Matt says, "Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out."

" Hm, well, maybe someone did attack her, and because of her neck wound she thinks it was a vampire?" Maybe if I clue him in him and his sister would be safer?

Matt then replies " Maybe, but I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?

"Matt, we're friends, I hardly know the guy you know? I can't, I can't just jump into a relationship." I say with a frown.

Matt replies with "I know, I just, you know what never mind, I'm gonna go, I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." He says hastily.

Stefan disappears after he hears Matt say that.

———————————

3rd POV

Jenna is sitting in Mr. Tanners classroom now.

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes." Mr. Tanner says frustrated.

Jenna replies hesitantly "Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?"

Mr Tanner replies dismissively, "Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?" He ends rudely.

"Younger sister." Jenna replies back feeling annoyed.

"Right." Mr. Tanner replies with suspicion.

"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do." She asks with disbelief.

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Sommers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Mr. Tanner asks sounding frustrated with the conversation.

"I'm their sole guardian." Jenna says back, feeling belittled.

"Uh-huh. Could there be?" Mr. Tanner asks with hope.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Jenna asks starting to get defensive over what he's implying.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?" He asks smartly.

Jenna reply's calmly "It's been tough, but, no, it's not."

He replies almost proudly "Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly."

——————————————————

Hospital

Stefan's POV

Matt is waiting for Vicki to wake. When she does she takes a gasping breath.

Matt says worriedly "Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?"

Vicki sounding scared says "No! No! Get off! No! No! No!"

Matt freaking out and not knowing what to do walks out of the room quickly and yells "Nurse!"

I sneak into the her room and I get right in-front of her so that I can compel her.

My eyes dilate as I compel her saying, "It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

Vicki responds monotone "It's all I remember."

I repeat, so that hopefully the compulsion stays "An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember." Vicki replies with a monotone voice again.

I hear Matt yell out

"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister."

They're heading back to the room now

The nurse says "She seems fine." After they come into the room

Vicki is laying in bed. But Matt sees me leaving. He follows me speed up. I accidentally enter a room with blood donors and blood bags. My face starts to change, but I leaves as quickly as possible so that Matt doesn't find me.

————————————————

Right away after school I go to a store so that I can pick up some scissors, some hair ties and some light brown hair dye.

I head home and I take the scissors and cut it just below my bust, the cut is probably a little crazy looking, but that's ok. Then I cut some bangs from where my eyes are to where my mouth is.

I take out the hair dye and go through all that fun stuff and once my hair is dyed a light brown then I braid it into a side braid. Much better!

However my changing eye color is randomly peaking through my brown eyes now. . How odd. I'm wearing a pair of black leggings, combat boots, a black tank top and a green sweater.

I walk to the Grill.

—————————————————————————

Mystic Grill

I walk into the Mystic Grill wondering why I didn't just say no to this meet up, but maybe that would've been suspicious. But if I'm dreaming does it make a difference?

But this feels so real. Maybe it's an extremely long vivid dream or a very vivid coma?

"Hi Bons, Caroline, it's nice to see you both." I say politely.

Bonnie looks at me, "You look different. Did you get contacts? Because they look kind of Green, blue and brown right now." She says looking confused.

"Yes, I dyed my hair a lighter brown. Maybe my eyes always had those colors and it just wasn't noticed because of my dark hair." I state plainly.

"You braided your hair too, you never braid your hair and your shirt is looser then you normally wear" Caroline pips in.

I comment simply "I decided to try a new style and I prefer my hair braided and out of the way."

Bonnie decides to change the subject with "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Caroline responds sarcastically, " Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So, Elena I heard Stefan was at your house a few nights ago. . So then what"

I stop myself from rolling my eyes as I say "Nothing, we talked then I fell asleep "

Caroline says with disbelief "You had Stefan at your place all night and you only talked and fell asleep? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Oh my god, hormonal teens.. ugh. "Nope. I don't know the guy very well Caroline, so no, no we didn't do anything else except build a blanket fort ok?"

Caroline asks again "What? Are you five? So? Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

I respond feeling a little frustrated. "We just made a fort in the living room and sat next to each other and talked, Care, we weren't even on the same side of the living room when we slept."

Caroline asks curiously "OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Ugh, Caroline, I just met him, I don't know him, what if he's abusive, a killer or a rapist or something? I don't know him, therefore I can't trust him with my body. I respect myself to much for that. " I state firmly with narrowed eyes as I start to get up.

Bonnie looking shocked by my reaction stops me by asking me "Where are you going?"

I let out a sigh, "I'm irritated and I'm going to give Mr. Stefan his book back, he let me borrow it earlier and I finished it throughout the day."

I hear Caroline ask Bonnie "Mr. Stefan?"

Sounding very confused. However I didn't hear Bonnie's response because I was out of The Mystic Grill by then.

————————————————————

I walk quietly to the boarding house with my headphones in. Music going through my eyes as I go.

The song I'm Alive by Shinedown comes on and I can't resist dancing, the beat alone is amazing and so I am probably embarrassingly singing along with the music of course. It's good stuff.

Of course I eventually arrive, however I may have accidentally took a wrong turn or two beforehand? Who knows and who cares?

—————————————————

Salvatore Boarding House

Of course the moment I get to the front door a wonderful song comes on.. so I'm randomly outside their door singing and dancing to Immortals by Fall Out Boy

At this point I don't really care if I'm making a scene, if it's a dream and I die maybe I'll wake up or I'll die and end up elsewhere maybe? Who knows. Regardless I don't care.

So I turn around and knock on the door like the randomly embarrassing lady I am and I patiently wait and randomly dancing to music as I do so, it's rude to walk into a friends house with permission you know?

Then the door creeks open slowly. I'm assuming it's Damon's doing, he's rather dramatic as it is you know.

I continue to stand there and decide to close the door again, it's wrong to enter a friends house without permission.

I point at the door and say in a sarcastic tone, "You don't open yourself to random strangers Mister, it's naughty, I'm sure you understand that" I then huff and proceed to cross my arms like an angry adult child. Well technically I am an adult but that's all schematics.

I say in a loud voice through the door, "Mr. Stefan, I wouldn't feel right walking into your home without your permission... OHH, oops ... I should've called too... sorry Mr. Stefan I apologize for not calling beforehand..." I turn abruptly to leave and I bump into a hard chest and almost fall over.

I need to learn to pay attention to my surroundings better I think...

I look up... "ohhh PRETTY Blue Eyes! Shinny, sparkly, pretty!!"

I say with excitement almost bouncing up and down, not even realizing he was holding me since his closeness almost knocked me over.

His face looks between annoyed and amused. . .

"Right" he replies with an awkward laugh then after a couple seconds.

Then I noticed he was holding onto me and I froze, how long has he been holding onto me... would he, would he let me go if I told him to?

I pulled back abruptly out of shock and slight fear and almost fell over so he of course grabs me around my arms again to steady me.

Now he looks between amused and something else. "Are you okay?" He asks as he releases me.

I step away some, I'm closer to the front door now.

"Uhhh, yeah I'm just Yeah, sorry, I was here to see Mr. Stefan" I respond fidgeting a little.

"Ah, You call him Mr. Stefan?" He asks with amusement.

"Well, uh, yeah?" I say, though it comes out more like a confused question.

"You must be Elena then, I'm Damon his brother." He says with a arrogant smirk now on his face as he opens the door behind me and grabs my hand to drag me over the threshold. I freeze momentarily at the touch, then he looks back at me curiously and then I take a deep breath and finish following him in, besides death wouldn't be too bad right? Ehh, it is a dream right?

"So, your the family he doesn't really talk to then huh?" I state as more of a fact then a question, already knowing the answer.

Damon replies "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." While pulling me into the living room.

"Uh, I uh, well, What a nice uh, couches you have?" I don't even know what to say, I could give him his book back tomorrow instead right?

He doesn't respond for a second then he says "Right, couches, uhh, I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"Huh? Ohh, no he can't be, see, we're friends and uh, he's Mr. Stefan and I'm me and I can't, uh , I don't, I just met him, I uh." My face is scrunched up I'm confusion, shouldn't this topic have been avoided? We're not dating and I'm not trying to date him, it's not like we can trust each other enough. Besides I'm dreaming, not dead right? Maybe I should talk to Ms Sheila?

Damon of course is looking confused by my reaction for a second decides to continue on "Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

I reply irritated by him now, "No, you actually have to be dating someone to have the ex's conversation together you know, I mean Jesus Mr. Damon, I just met him. I mean, come on now, what if he's abusive, a rapist or a mass murder or something?" I say with frustration.

He sounds like my other dream friends, basically demanding I have sex with him or date him. It's important to be friends first isn't it? Ugh, people in this world...dream? Are kind of annoying, pausing a second I say out-loud to myself ...

"Wait, shit, they're brothers, I probably can't trust him either." Then I start mumbling quietly to myself, "We need to make forts, making forts makes friends and friends are good. Right?" I scrunch my nose up, thinking.

Damon just raises an eyebrow, it's not like he can admit to hearing what I was mumbling under my breath, maybe he'll think I'm crazy? Then he says with slight frustration and annoyance in his tone "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up eventually and it's just Damon Missy, not Mr. Damon. "

I can't hold back a snort as I reply sarcastically "Right, because me stating that we're not dating is SURLY a sign that we'll be talking about his ex's Mr. Damon. " I say while rolling my eyes.

Damon looks more annoyed now starting to step into my personal space then he says "It's JUST Damon." Then he pauses and says excitingly, "Hello Stefan"

Stefan speaks to me instead saying " Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."

I reply sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah, uh, it's your book, I finished it and uh, Damn you guys have some thick tension going on in here and it's ruining my concentration" I say with frustration rubbing between my eyes..

Stefan looks pointedly at Damon and then looks at me and says "Did you enjoy the book? Sorry me and my brother don't get along well"

"Oh, we get along splendidly" Damon says with sarcasm

"Right" I reply with slight amusement, looking between the brothers, I decide to take action. I look at Stefan in the eyes and say determinedly

"Mr. Stefan, I've come to a decision," I pause for dramatic affect, then continue saying, "we're going to make a blanket fort in your living room right now, and Damon has to join, you know, get rid of the angry between you two because, wow, just WOW, it's not healthy you know. I'm gonna call my Aunty know Kay? .." I look between the boys and they seem almost frozen in place.

Damon seems to be coming out of his shock and says in a awkward voice "R-Right , we'll uh, (cough) start gathering blankets?" Damon finishes in confusion, not entirely sure how to respond.

Stefan is still in shock and has not moved out of the way yet because he keeps starring at Damon. So I walk up to him.

"Mr. Stefan...Mr. Stefan?" I say waving my hand in his face but he still doesn't move so I go really really close to the side and try to slip past him, once he feels my body trying to move past him carefully without bumping him he scoots over so I can finish going through.

However he doesn't completely move out of the way either like I expected of bunny Stefan, so I stiffly move past him as close to the wall as I can to try not to bump him. But he almost seems determined for his body to touch mine somehow. Weirdo...

—————————————

3rd POV

Damon feeling frustrated by her and amused says, "Really, you let her call you Mr. Stefan? And making forts? It's like she's five and doesn't even know you want her." (He laughs)

"Did you know she was dancing on our front porch when she got here? Sure it was hot but, damn Stefan, she talked to the door when I made it creek open, you'd think it was a naughty child or something."

Stefan replies feeling amused and nervous, not sure about Damon's motives, "I asked her to stop calling me that" (then he laughs awkwardly) "yeah, from the way she's been lately acting lately I'm not surprised, I think if a song came on that she liked during the middle of a fight she'd start singing and dancing. But, uh, yeah the door scolding is a bit weird too," (Stefan pauses for a second, then continues) "I wonder if I need to look out for her talking to inanimate objects more often, it didn't seem like something she did." Now feeling even more amused and a bit worried for her, what an odd girl.

Damon snorts, "She probably would too, I'm not sure if I should be concerned or assumed by her attitude" (shaking his head he starts saying mockingly) "Oh poor Stefy, the girl you want is totally oblivious to how you feel and cautious about anything relationship wise it seems." (He claps his hands) "So, Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital."

Stefan says feeling frustrated too says, " Someone had to clean up your mess Damon"

Damon asks curiously, "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

Stefan thinking again asks in concern, " How long was Elena here?"

Damon now feeling upset with Stefan says "Were you worried, Stefan? It's not like she's not coming back in a few minutes you know, she has talk to her Aunty. What? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"? Besides the blanket fort-sleepover thing is all her idea, why are we going along with it by the way? Ahh, that's right, because for some reason it feels oddly wrong to tell her no... she's just so...innocent... no, naive? Ehh, maybe it's innocent." Damon stops talking feeling at a loss of words now.

Stefan, now feeling defensive says, "Damon, I'm not playing any game with you, did you compel her, is that where the random fort idea came from?"

Now Damon can't help but getting mad at Stefan for automatically accusing him of things, does he always have to think the worst of him? Besides a fort, REALLy?"

So Damon, while feeling very offended by Stefan says, "Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when ..." but before he can say any more they both hear Elena yelling out to them while practically bouncing up and down while running over to them and then jumping onto Stefan's back in blind excitement, hugging him around the neck yelling out,

"DAMON, STEFAN, SHE SAID YES ISN'T THAT EXCITING!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! A BLANKET FORT, OHH WE CAN PLAY GAMES OR DANCE, DO YOU HAVE BOARD GAMES? WE CAN SWAP SOME MANLY STORIES AND IN THE MORNING IM MAKING WAFFLES AND IM SOOO SOOOO SOOO EXCITED!!!"

Both are shocked silent again as she hops off Stefan back and gives Damon a big hug too while hoping up and down.

Both boys clear their throats, surprised by how she's acting . . .

Stuttering out... "Uhh, y-yeaah, your uh Aunt said yes?" They both ask curiously and at the same time, shocking each other again.

————————————————

I look up at Damon, realizing that I'm still hugging him. I let go of him quickly, looking sheepish I say, "Uhhh," (I giggle a bit) "Yeah, she said something about me being happy and acting weird? I guess forgetting where you live and forgetting your way around town isn't normal?" (Looking down I continue, feeling embarrassed) "So uhh, she said not to do anything bad" (now I'm blushing while rubbing my neck) "you know, uhh," (I look up and both brothers look like they're trying not to laugh) "well, you know, so I had to explain how we're friends and not going to do that," (pausing not wanting to offend them I stutter out) "uhh, not that I'm opposed to threesomes, I've always been curious, but, uhhhh, I mean we just met..."

I'm interrupted by Damon then "Right, wait, you forgot where you lived and your way around town but you're going to be staying here for the night?" Sounding really confused by what's going on.

"Well, I didn't try to forget and it just happened, at school you know, in my dream I fell down the stairs, besides Bonnie showed me around, Sure she wanted to take me to the hospital but nah, but uh, yup, we're going to be best friends now, won't that be exciting?" I ask happily, looking at both of them I'm Bouncing up and down.

Damon asks in disbelief, "You had a dream about falling down the stairs and then you forgot where everything was?"

"Hehehe, sorta? I mean I'm still not completely sure where everything is but my sense of direction is terrible so... and uhh, I had to look at my class schedule again and I had to look really really freakin hard to find the locker number too, it was rather annoying." I say, still feeling frustrated about the whole ordeal.

Stefan peps in then, sounding concerned "and you didn't consider going to the hospital to get that checked out?"

Feeling put out I say, "Of course not, I'm probably perfectly fine and if I'm not then uh, Oh Well?" I finish saying sheepishly, hopefully I'll be out of this, whatever it is soon anyway. Then again it's not like they know them I'm dreaming, in a coma or possibly got transferred into an alternative world in someone else body no less or something.

"Okay, how about how your eyes aren't fully brown anymore?" Damon asks with a raised eyebrow curious.

"Because my Dream Fall decided my brown eyes didn't have enough diversity so now it can be either Green, Blue or somewhat Brown?" I answer desperately.

Both boys start chuckling at me. So I am full on pouting and in honor of Stephany Tanner I say "How Rude" and turn away. Of course now they chuckle more, muuhawhawhawhaw operation better brothers Salvatore is a go!!!!

Excitingly I start jumping "Let's get what we need for the blanket fort! It'll be fun and stuff, I'll find heavy stuff around here and you two can grab blankets and move the furniture so we have our fort place!" I start grabbing stuff, seeing the boys not moving I say "Come on Mr. Stefan and Mr. Damon it'll be fun!!!"

Both boys look at me and laugh a little then both look at each other and say "Fine, But don't call me Mr." then they look at each other again.

I chuckle, "It's like you two are twins haha" then I say "Perhaps once more Mr and Mr. Salvatore's.

Both boys now look amused and go to gather things as I'm grabbing heavy things to hold down the fort.

After I gather everything Damon and Stefan come back in carrying blankets and pillows.

"Yay! Let's set it up!" I say to them.

We rearranged the living room and now we're sitting under the blanket fort, Stefan is sitting on my right and Damon on my left because both boys aren't very good at giving space yet... we're going to have to work on it, but before I can mention it Mr Jack...or Zach? comes in looking upset, then he freezes seeing us under a blanket fort like children. He blinks a couple times.

I look back and forth between him and my boys(because they ARE my friends now regardless of if they want to be, then I say. "It's called a blanket fort Mr. Jack...I mean uh? Mr. Zach?

"Ms. Gilbert?" He blurts out looking confused, then upset.

"What is she doing here, did you compel her to come over? To build uh... a uh..." now he's looking perplexed again so I interrupt and say again.

"It's a blanket fort Mr. Zach, and no they didn't compel me, not that they could really..." Then I put my pointer finger to my lips and tap it thinking... both boys are looking at me wide eyed now though... huh... should I have acted confused? Nah... oh maybe I should take a shower, showers are warm... nah.

"Ohhh, sorry I forgot you were all here" I say sheepishly when my mind comes back into focus and they're all looking at me very confused. .. is the confusion permanent?

Me feeling a little put out by their stares starts randomly talking. . .

"Oh please, come now boys," (now I'm pouting and rolling my eyes ) "I'm either having a wacky dream where you're both Vamps from Vamp Diaries because I fell down the stairs and landed in a coma or i fell down the stairs, died and now I'm Elena," (then I pout even more) then I whisper "Oh God, why did it have to be Elena? I'd much prefer Bonnie or an OC really." I turn my head in horror, the reality of the situation catching up to me and I start banging it on Stefan's shoulder out of frustration.

Everyone else in the room is frozen in shock. . . .

I say "So no comet going then?" I ask after a while of shocked silence then I look to Damon and say "and no using Caroline right Mr. Day?" I ask him looking torn between anxious and hyper.

—————————————————

Damon's POV

I am looking at her, then her words registered with me

"And no using Caroline right Mr. Day?"

Her head is tilted now, her mixed colored eyes looking at me with innocence and anxiousness.

I stutter out "R-right" god why am I so caught off guard by her, she's just so random.

How did she know I was going to use her friend?

I start reaching my hand up to pull her face to mine so I can compel her for answers but as I lift my hand towards her face, Stefan and Zach look at me in worry, Stefan is sitting alert now, wondering if I'll try to hurt her, but then I see her flinch as my hand comes towards her face and she turns her head away as if I was going to hit her, then my hand freezes in mid air, I don't move it, I don't want her afraid.

My face scrunches up in confusion, why does she always flinch or freeze? I put my hand down and sigh, how am I supposed to be THE bad guy if she keeps making me feel so... confused... yes confused We're sitting in silence now.

————————————————————

Authors Note

Alright so, this is only my second chapter and OBVIOUSLY I didn't come up with vampire diaries so I own absolutely nothing except the SI in Elena.

This WILL deviate from the show.

SOME elements will be the same. SOME words might be close BUT the chapters will be more like guidelines for me so that I know where I SHOULD be at.

Like in this chapter, she's not dating Stefan, she's not at the comet, neither are the boys, she didn't have that conversation about ex's with her Aunt.

Some things you won't see.

If it doesn't say who's POV it is then it's HERS.

Her personality right now is Timid and seemingly ready to turn into invisible air or a bouncy fairy castle (random bouts of happiness or random excitement or random anything Is to be expected but her personality WILL be different and counter-active.) How she reacts will be different and won't always be the same in the same situation.

Maybe in one bad situation she'll be scared and scream or maybe she'll just burst into random fits of giggles as a way to cope, or just because she can. Self preservation isn't really her thing.

Right now the pairing is

Damon x Tyler x Elena x Klaus x Kol.

However there is a possibility of this becoming a

Klaus x Kol x Elena X Damon x Tyler x Kai.

But we'll see. I can only put four people on the description thing though.

She may intentionally or unintentionally provoke those around her. Yup, yup and she'll do it with pride, despite her timid nature she DOES enjoy arguing and definitely enjoys play fighting or fighting in general)

She's a bit of a walking, talking counteraction really.

You tell her she's not allowed to do something she might just do it to piss you off just because.

Despite what she's been through in her previous life (which I'm sure you can guess a little) she is still rather naive and innocent like but she's also not, she's FULL of counteractions. She doesn't understand flirting, she's just really REALLY innocently nice that may come off as flirting to others.

Sometimes she'll be vicious. Sometimes she might be very uh, what's the word?careless with her own self.

She doesn't find much self worth in herself, but it's the harder situations where you'll see her being very different from her normal personality.

She'll be strong (maybe not physically, she's only human compared to them) but she'll be vicious with words for sure and creative or she'll be acting downright bored. Or maybe she'll be extremely excited about possibly dying, so excitingly so that it might be a big creepy.

She's loyal though and generally honest(but right now she IS convinced she's dreaming so that'll be covered next chapter)

She doesn't like backstabbers. But if backstabbing becomes the morally obligated reaction she will.

She Doesn't really care if she lives or not. Really she doesn't. Sure, sure she'll fight to live because she just will. But she's accepting of it also. Maybe to the point of provoking it just for fun?

This will NOT be a perfect story, there will be Grammar mistakes, plot holes, random things that make no sense, punctuation will probably be in the wrong place and occasionally there and their will be mixed up.

However it will be relatively entertaining with random moments of insanity or hilarity and may run far far far away from the plot eventually that we won't know WHERE the plot has gone.

Thank you (if you read that)

See ya!


	3. 3

Chapter 3 - Cheerleading? No thanks, Standing up for my Bro? YES SIR

—————————————————————————

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

30 mins later

So, right now my fort idea hasn't escalated the way I wanted it too, we're in silence because I had to mention dying and dreaming and not trusting and blah blah blah.

Now I need a solution... skinny dipping? To awkward... we're not good enough friends yet = they're untrustworthy

Get drunk? Nah. Hmm. . . I know!!!!

I get the biggest grin on my face and I start bouncing in my seat... I jump into Stefan's arms and climb onto his back and exclaim loudly...

"I'M THE FORT PRINCESS HEAD OFF MY GALLANT STEED!!!!" I then point towards Damon and say "DEFEND THE FORT MY WONDERFUL KNIGHT, WE MUST DESTROY THE SWASHBUCKLING PIRATES THAT HEAD FOR MY FORTRESS!"

Maybe that wasn't a good idea ... they're frozen again and they look?? Shocked.. odd boys they are.

I point to Mr. Zach. "HELP DEFEND THE FORT OR BE NAMED A TRAITOR MR ZACH! WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!!

I then tap Stefan on the nose and say "Come now Mr. Stefan I'm trying to teach all of you how to have fun! It'll be exciting, we'll gallop around the house and then as long as we don't accidentally flood it or burn it down we'll be fine, or fall down the steps..." ( I pause and turn to Stefan and ask shyly) "You'll keep me safe from the steps right Mr. Stefan? Steps are my biggest enemy, please keep me safe."

Luckily Damon gets into character. He's a good actor. (irony is strong here hehehe) he exclaims loudly to copy me. "YES PRINCESS I SHALL PROTECT YOUR FORTRESS AND YOU FROM THOSE MALEVOLENT STEPS!!!

Stefan starts moving as I'm sitting on his back. I laugh with Damon. Hehe this'll be fun!!!!

Mr Stefan starts making Neighing sounds. I'm so proud of him, maybe he'll stop being a brooding blanket now sorta!

I notice Zach is still frozen. Hmm ... can I prevent his death? Tricky tricky question.

"MR. ZACH, ATTACK THE INVISIBLE PIRATES BEFORE I HAVE YOU ATTACKED BY THE BETRAYING STAIRS!!" I exclaim loudly while Stefan becomes a standing horse and holding my legs so I don't fall.

Mr. Zach starts acting now too, hehehe my dream has actors acting! How exciting!!!

All of a sound Stefan moves us towards the couch, drops me on it then turns around and exclaims " the Horse is now a man and he's going to eat the princess." He goes in to tickle me and his words catch up in my mind and I burst into laughter as he starts to tickle me, it's not long before Damon joins the tickle Ms-Mrs uhh... me? Hmm ... who am I? Ughhh... Mr. Zach leaves, probably feeling confused and afraid. Because I'm assuming it seems very unnatural for him.

After the random tickle fest where me the fake princess is overcome by giggles I hop Up and grab the boys and ask Damon..

"Hey, Day-Day, you're not going to use my Caroline right? It'd be really rude you know..."

Damon pauses and breaths out, probably trying to keep from lashing out at me. . .

"No, I won't use your friend like I planned too.." ohh poor Day, he sounds kind of sad now.

"Yay!!" I exclaim happily.. "it's not nice for friends to eat their friends friends and we're friends now!!" I start hugging him like a happy child.

"Elena, how do you know about us?" Stefan asks timidly, while Damon is just pouting.

I have to think about this...

"Hmm, Do you want the truth or a fabricated lie?" I ask him curiously.

Damon speaks up "The truth." He states plainly now looking upset.

"Kay, well when I was alive or not in this very vivid coma dream, I'm still not sure which, there was a show called Vampire Diaries and I know everything about, well basically everyone, sorta I mean after season 5 you're all just a bit annoying and kind of stupidly kill happy but whatever but I only watched till part of season 6 I think." Now I'm tapping my chin thinking

"Stupidly kill happy?" Damon asked curiously,

Stefan just looks confused now and worried... maybe he thinks he'll be ripper kill happy then?

"Yeah, we'll all have a grand time, I just can't decide if I should let you go through your Vicki thing, not that I could stop you, but I'm totally pumping my Dreaming-Coma Bro with Vervain so you idiots can't compel him." I state Matter of Factly, no ones gonna hurt my bro in dream or no.

"Who's Vicki?" Damon asks, looking somewhat confused. But then it's not like he was looking for her life story any-who.

"The girl you decided to bite, who Stefan compelled before your confrontation while I was talking with my aunty." I state plainly.

"Oh" Damon says.

Stefan breaks into the conversation saying "So, you're convinced your dreaming, you're saying we're from a tv show and you don't think you should go to the hospital?" He asks looking very confused.

"Nah, I don't like hospitals, there's people there and doctors and people, it makes me nervous." I say starting to feel like maybe he's like my mom...

I ask hesitantly... "Mr. Stefan, you're not going to become my in a coma Mom-a are you?" Looking worried. I love my mom, but it's not bad if I don't wanna go to the doctor unless I'm dying right?

"What?" He asks in confusion then yells out "NO" Damon snickers behind me.

"We should probably go to sleep now, life continues tomorrow and it's midnight now, or Fortscapaids Shall be known throughout the land of SalvaLand!" I laugh and my Baby Salvs are trying to hide their snickers from me.

I set my alarm, we do have school tomorrow ya know, it's Friday. How exciting!

The Next Morning

I go to the bathroom to get ready, it's not like I can get dressed in front of them, that'd be awkward and uncomfortable.

Of course Damon offers to drive me and I decline, we're friends, I don't trust him enough though. Stefan is walking as well, yes walking, did I mention I don't LIKE to drive? Yeah, I don't, my directionally challenged self is MUCH worse in a vehicle and Stefan being himself is walking with me because well, he doesn't drive much or something.

We walk in random bouts of my singing and dancing because, well, did I mention I'm obsessed with my music? Sure Stefan stood somewhat randomly of to the side but that's details that aren't important.

Her outfit for the day is at the top of the page.

—————————————————————

Mystic Falls High

3rd POV

An odd sight greeted the Mystic Falls High School today, Ms. Perfect Elena Gilbert Cheerleader who does nothing. Unusual is dancing and singing through the halls today with Stefan trailing slightly behind her looking amused.

Bonnie can't help but feel extremely confused by this of course, she knows Stefan is interested in her friend but she doesn't trust him.

Matt can't believe it either, and he can't help but feel jealous, he never got to see her that way, she seems much more lively.

Tyler is simply intrigued by her right now, and amused, she seems to be rather enjoying herself as she heads to her locker, not to mention her ass looks really nice. If only she wasn't Little Gilbert's sister maybe he'd give her a go.

Caroline is confused just like Bonnie is, her friend has been acting so weird since the first day of school when she fell asleep in class.

———————————————-

I'm at my locker, Stefan is behind me for a second before he heads to his own leaving me by myself.

As I'm putting everything in my locker a song I can't stop myself from singing and dancing to Unwell by Matchbox 20

So I just ignore the stares and pretend they aren't there as I dance and sing by my locker.

Don't judge I spent one life, if this ISN'T a dream, not letting me be myself until a got older because I felt worried about my classmates thoughts or opinions, so I'm going to be myself right here in front of my locker hehehehe.

After I'm done I turn around with my books to see nearly everybody in school looking at me like they've never seen me before.

Poor Matt he seems like he's about to have a heart attack. Ops here comes Bonnie and Caroline (since Damon isn't using her, hopefully it stays that way)

I bow dramatically and say to Caroline and Bonnie, "Hello ladies. I am... Ohhhh there he is (I see Stefan and I start hoping up and down and say loudly) "Mr. Stefan, I demand a Gallant horseback ride!" As he walks up and I hop on his back I yell out "ONWARDS MY GOOD MAN, WE MUST SAVE THE UNIVERSE"

Stefan snickers at me and says "Yes Fort Princess." Of course fate doesn't stop Stefan and Bonnie from accidentally touching hands so now she looks afraid, you know the whole (he feels like death thing)

Now everyone is frozen in place with their mouths open... hehehe. This is fun!

After my first class I'm walking through the halls with Bonnie and she's now trying to give me unnecessary advice... hmmm

Bonnie starts saying again despite my reassurance that I Don't plan on dating Mr. Stefan. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Ohhhh now she's pleading...

Annoyed I repeat myself "Bonnie, I don't plan on dating him, remember? I don't know him that well."

Bonnie looks at me in disbelief and raises an eyebrow, "You were being carried on his back to the first class today, that didn't look like nothing to me Elena."

"We're Friends, we teamed up together and built a blanket fort at his house and his brother even joined, it was a bonding experience, we should totally do that Bonnie, it'd be fun" now I'm hoping up and down in excitement of the possibilities. My blanket forts will be the way to save the world muhahahaha World domination by Blanket fort Friendships and Alliences!!! Hehehe. Eh probably not but oh well.

Oops, she stopped walking, why is she looking at me like I'm crazy now? "Elena, I'm just worried about you and I know you're attracted to him and..."

Now I cut her off "He's cute yes, but so what? I'm not going to be with someone just because they're cute remember? I can't just... oh Bon's" I start saying sadly "You don't understand, I can't just... I can't just trust anyone Bon's.. I ... You wouldn't believe me" I finish sadly. I can't tell her that I'm sure I'm either dead and I'm Elena now or that she's my vivid imagination from of falling off stairs coma.

I start up again "Are you worried because of your witchy warningness?"

Bonnie then says sounding almost scared "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new BoyFriend-Friend"

I start hoping up and down in excitement then I give her a big hug and say "Oh Bonnie, you're such a good friend"

Stefan comes over to us saying "Good morning Bonnie, hello again Elena."

I respond quickly and Dramatically "Ah my good sir, how lovely to see you again after so long."

I can tell Bonnie is trying to hide her amusement and worry as she says "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. . So I'll see you guys later." Then she quickly scampers off.

I watch her go feeling thoughtful, maybe I'll do the dinner party thing just for fun?

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan states Plainly and maybe a bit sadly.

I say "She doesn't know you at all and she's got her fun Witchneas coming in you know? I'll probably have to do that dinner party thing ugh" I finish feeling saddened, I don't want to make everyone dinner.

——————————————————

3rd POV

Tyler looks around and he see's Elena and Stefan talking together.

He says " Look...there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."

Matt replies feeling annoyed. "You're a dick."

Tyler replies aggressively "While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls."

Matt replies quickly "Gnomes and Elena said she wasn't dating him, that they're just friends."

———————————

I ask Stefan "You and your brother aren't busy tonight right?

Stefan takes a second to reply "Not that I'm aware of"

Excited I jump up and down and say " YAY! We'll hang out! And maybe make Blanket forts and make friends!"

Now Mr. Stefan looks amused.

————————————————————

3rd POV

Tyler replies "With her arriving to school by him, dancing in the halls and getting a piggy back ride from him during school you honestly think they're not doing something?" He asks with disbelief. Sure she's hot as hell but how can someone just be friends with a girl like that?

Matt looks sadly at Tyler as he throws the ball and says "What am I supposed to do? She's made a choice regardless and I'm not in it" but at least she seems happy he can't help but think.

Tyler catches the football and turns to throw it towards Stefan. He can't help but be a bit jealous, she is beautiful after all, even if her hair is a bit shorter and lighter and her eyes are a beautiful mixture of colors.

Matt yells at Tyler feeling worried about what his hot headed friend is going to do "What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!"

Tyler then decides to throw the foot ball at Stefan, who has his back towards him. Stefan quickly turns around faster then they imagined , catches the ball, and throws it right back to Tyler and he falls to the ground by the strength behind the throw. Tyler and Matt I'm shocked disbelief. They both see Elena quirk up a small smile and shake her head and mumble something but can't hear what.

—————————————————-

I'm mumbling under my breath at the display "Immature, irritating boys with inferiority complex's , it was a good catch and throw though." I stop in place for a second and turn to Stefan and ask "Hey, Mr. Stefan are you going to join the football team?" I ask feeling curious.

Stefan pauses and says teasingly "well I don't know fort princess, can you stand your knight away from you for me to play it?"

I laugh at his teasing, at least he seems funnier then in the show.

"Will you try out for football?" I can't help but feel curious if he still will.

He replies hesitantly "Yeah, I don't know."

I ask "Do you not want to?"

Stefan replies quickly "No, I love football. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

I respond, "They don't know you though either. To them, you're The New Guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends maybe."

Stefan looks thoughtful then says "I'll think about it, it could be fun."

"And you could show them how it's done." I say excitedly "although I dont care for it much I'd still watch you play, friend support and all that"

——————————————

In history class. Bonnie is writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22".

Mr. Tanner is doing his thing and saying "World war II ended in...Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945."

I lean toward Stefan and say with a whisper"He makes me feel sleepy"

Stefan looks at me trying not to laugh and says "I think it's the Voice he uses"

As Mr. Tanner says "Pearl Harbor."

I'm about to reply as Mr Tanner calls my dream name.

He says with his annoyed Voice "Miss Gilbert?"

I reply "Mr. Tanner?" With an incline of my head.

"Pearl Harbor" he asks me raising his eyebrow.

I reply back " In.."

But Stefan interrupts and says "December 7, 1941."

Mr. Tanner says sarcastically "Thank you, Miss Gilbert."

Stefan replies "Anytime." Looking a bit annoyed.

Mr Tanner then asks pompously "Very well.

The fall of the Berlin wall."

Stefan replies quickly "1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

Mr. Tanner asks Challenging him "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

Stefan again replies quickly "1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

Stefan says "1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"68" Stefan replies.

"Lincoln."

Stefan says "1865." It's like ping pong. Geesh. Ego issues.

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war." Mr Tanner asks excited as if he's trying to trick Stefan.

Stefan replies evenly "1950 to 1953."

Mr. Tanner looks elated and says "Ha! It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." He says plainly.

Mr. Tanner says feeling irritated "Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

One of the kids in the class says "It was 19...53."

The bell rings and now we're out in the hallway, "That was exciting, I rather enjoyed that"

Stefan laughs at my comment shaking his head then says "I'm glad I can entertain you"

—————————————————

Football field/cheerleading practice

Both Bonnie and Caroline see me and say excitingly "Oh, my God! You're here!"

I reply sheepishly looking at Caroline feeling a little worried about her reaction "Yeah, I'm quitting and Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." I finish excited.

Caroline says "You're not quitting and wait, dinner? Uh, ok I guess."

While Bonnie just says "I am?"

I reply "Yeah, Caroline I'm quitting, and Mm-hmm. Both of you, me, Stefan and maybe Damon. You can all bond and we can build forts and be Fort Princesses together."

Bonnie replies quickly "Tonight's no good."

While Caroline happily says "Okay " all chirpy like.

I look Bonnie in the eye with my sad face and say "Pretty, pretty please Bonnie Bennett?"

Exasperated Bonnie replies "Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!!" I say exciting while hoping up and down.

————————————-

3rd POV

Mr. Tanner is talking to Stefan and says "Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore."

"I wasn't here then, sir." Replies feeling a bit annoyed with Mr. Tanner.

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Mr. Tanner says childishly.

Stefan says hesitantly "Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good."

Mr. Tanner replies "Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71."

Stefan replies without thinking and says "71 was the...Sorry. I...I understand that, sir."

Mr. Tanner then says "Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!"

Matt feeling really annoyed with this turns to Tyler and says "First my girlfriend, now my team?"

Tyler looks to his best friend then sighs and says "Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!"

The players get into formation,

Matt says "Blue 80! Blue 80! Set, hut! Go!

Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it."

Mr. Tanner says "Get it."

Matt then says to the team "Line up!"

Matt and Tyler are obviously annoyed that Stefan is doing so well. They both notice that Elena is looking at them play curiously.

Matt feeling put out says "I hate to say it, but he's got skills."

Tyler simply replies "I think he needs a buddy pass."

"Really?" Is Matt's curious reply.

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler says while feeling both Confident and annoyed. Both boys not noticing that Stefan is listening to their conversation.

Mr. Tanner orders "Do it again."

Matt says to the team "All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!"

Tyler throws the ball and hits Stefan hard with it.

Tyler then exclaims with fake apologies "Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy."

Mr. Tanner looks over at Stefan and asks "You gonna live, Salvatore?"

Stefan replies "Yeah."

"Walk it off, son." Mr. Tanner tells him.

Matt walks over towards Stefan and says "Hey. That was my bad."

"It's all right." Stefan says, not really caring.

Matt says with uncertainty " Yeah."

Stefan notices then that his finger is broken. He pops it back into place and keeps on going.

—————————————————

Salvatore Boarding House

3rd POV

Stefan arrives home and notices his brother sitting in his room looking at his diary.

"Hello Stefan, your girlfriend made blondie unavailable to me. Apparently she's off limits." Damon says bitterly.

Stefan looks at his brother and asks "So who are you going to use then?"

Damon looks thoughtful, "Maybe that Vicki girl, her blood wasn't too bad."

"Elena is having a dinner tonight, she says you're invited." Stefan says, feeling reluctant to say it.

Damon turns his head towards Stefan, his face looking completely surprised "Really? God that girl keeps surprising me" He says while running his fingers through his hair with a small smile on his face.

———————————————————

Gilbert House.

Me, Caroline and Bonnie are in the kitchen, I'm making dinner for tonight but after Caroline leaves the room Bonnie turns to me and starts talking about her coming into witchiness saying "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

I look at her curiously and raise an eyebrow and ask "Isn't that commercial played on a constant loop though?"

Bonnie looks a bit put out then gets excited again "Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

Hmm. Should I be happy that my asshole of a teach is still marked to be, well, dead? Eh? Maybe. I tell her "Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams yet, I met she's full of information."

Bonnie looks down and says "She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

I look at her and get excited, I start to bounce up and down "I'd LOVE to be a witch!!!! I can just see it now... I'd sooo be trying Harry Potter spells you know and maybe get a wand just for fun!"

I'm putting the food into dishes for serving. I made breaded chicken, bread, potatoes and corn.

Bonnie stops what she was doing and looks at me, the food and then asks me "Since when can you cook?"

I look over at her and say simply "I learned, besides I Like cooking." I look in the drawer by me and then say "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

Bonnie quickly says without thinking "Middle drawer on your left."

I look and grab the spoons in excitement, "Yay Bonnie, your witchiness is coming in handy!"

Caroline walks back in and asks "What witchiness?"

Bonnie looks at me then Caroline a bit worried then she looks back at me and says "Yeah, that's it."

Shortly after that the doorbell rings. I should've canceled. Uggh. If I didn't love their characters I'd of became a loner after Bon's showed me around this town.

I walk to the door and see both Damon and Stefan standing a bit nervously.

I say "I see you've arrived Mr. Salvatore's. You may come into this lovely home."

I see both Bonnie and Caroline behind me. After I open the door all the way I hear Caroline look at Damon and say, "It's you, from the Grill"

As Damon and Stefan walk into the house Damon gives her a cocky look and then hears me mumbling about hormonal teens his mouth twitches with amusement and says "Yes it is, it's lovely to meet you Miss?" He leaves it hanging even though he already knows.

Caroline smiles happily and bounces over to him "Forbes, Caroline Forbes."

They both shake hands. Hmm. Maybe without him hurting her they'll be friends?

Eh, maybe not, he can be quite an asshole. I could see him and Bon though, that'd be intense.

We're all sitting in the dinning room eating now. It's a little to quiet. What'd make them talk?

I start awkwardly "I decided I wanted to lose to this silent game, it'll make me fidget."

Stefan and Damon look amused but bored and Bonnie and Caroline's mouth pops open in a HUH face hehehehe.

Caroline asks Stefan curiously "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

Stefan responds awkwardly, "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

Caroline turns to Bonnie and Damon and says "Bonnie, Damon, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

Bonnie replies quickly "Yeah, I heard. " and Damon looks slightly curious about what happened, however he doesn't ask.

I'm still awkwardly sitting there thinking about how I'm going to start another conversation as Caroline again speaks up. "Hey Bonnie, you should tell them about your family."

Yeah, that's why I didn't wanna do it, oh Caroline, Bonnie looks really annoyed with her and says awkwardly, "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

Then Caroline says impatiently "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." She finishes excitedly.

Bonnie looks down with a frown "Cool isn't the word I'd use."

Stefan then speaks up looking generally curious "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

Bonnie then replies more confidently "My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?" Damon speaks up, his face is blank, plotting Kathrines non needed escape I see.

"Yeah." Bonnie says looking a bit awkward.

Stefan speaks up again "I would say that's pretty cool."

Bonnie looking curious asks "Really? Why?"

Damon speaks up confidently "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie says looking a bit uncomfortable because of Damon, not that I blame her, he is a bit imposing and intimidating.

After the conversation goes silent again Caroline speaks up about football again.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you."

Damon obviously hops on this train just like in the show says "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Now I just wanna bang my head on the table. Unfortunately there are witnesses.

Caroline pauses for a second and looks at me as I'm putting things in the kitchen and says "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines.

I shout over feeling annoyed "I said, I QUIT"

Caroline shouts back "NO, You DON'T. Besides, we can put you in the back."

I walk back into the room, I notice Damon is checking me out now. I turn to Caroline and say "I SAID I QUIT, it's MY decision, not yours."

Then Damon pips in "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

Caroline says something before I can "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity."

I snort, god she is such a bitch during the first season. Ugh.

Surprisingly Damon looks a bit annoyed at Caroline now. I guess our little fort meeting thing has made him a bit considerate I guess, or it's the dead parents thing.

Damon then looks at me and says "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." He finishes while looking at Stefan.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says sternly.

Damon looks at Stefan angrily, then replies "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Ohhh now he just wants to cause trouble. I can't help but roll my eyes.

I look between both boys and say sternly "If you're both going to fight we'll have a Blanket fort meeting understand?"

Both boys freeze and look between each other and then reply at the same time through some what gritted teeth "Fine"

Then Stefan says while looking right at Damon "We won't fight, right Damon?" It's so hard to hide eye rolls around these boys. Maybe I should adopt them?

But if they want to bang their mom that's just to creepy right now.

————————————————————

Mystic Grill

3rd POV

At the Grill Tyler grabs onto Vicki a bit roughly but Vicki pulls away from him and says seemingly annoyed "Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later." Then she walks away.

Tyler watches as she walks away and saysI'll see you later."

Matt looks between his Sister and his best friend feeling grossed out then turns to Tyler and says "She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it."

Jeremy walks up to them and says "I find it pretty easy."

Tyler is feeling a bit pissed of course and pushes at Jeremy a bit, wanting to hit him.

Jeremy raises his hands in mock surrender and says "All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's...That's real nice."

Tyler responds back both sounding upset and arrogant "I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead."

Jeremy looks around in surprise, not looking s bit scared "Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up."

Matt grabs onto Tyler as he's about to retaliate and says "Ty, don't!"

Tyler is trying to regain his temper and says "The next time I see you, Gilbert..."

Jeremy who was about to turn around and go stops then turns and looks at Tyler says "No, next time I see you."

Matt feeling worried says to himself "What are you doin', Vick?"

————————————————

Football field outside Mystic Falls High

I'm of course out of uniform, Caroline already aware of the fact that I quit.

I see Stefan walk up to me and then he stops and fidgets a bit nervously. He pulls out a box and I can't help feel annoyed, I said we're not going to date yes?

"Mr. Stefan, what do you think you're doing?" I ask starting to feel upset.

He looks even more nervous and says "I just , I wanted to give this to you?" He finishes it like a question looking uncertain.

I release the breath I was holding and cross my arms and ask "Why?"

He says sheepishly "Because it's my own way of making sure you're safe."

"Shouldn't you give it to someone more important to you though?" I ask curiously, I mean, we aren't dating.

Stefan looks a little put out but says "You are important to me."

I start saying "Mr. Stefan, we aren't..."

then he cuts me off and says pleadingly "Please?"

I release an annoyed breath and then I say "Fine" then he gives me the signal to turn around, after I move my hair out of the way I freeze as his arms go around me a bit with the necklace as he hooks it on me.

————————————————

3rd POV

Stefan goes to line up. I'm keeping an eye out for when my "Bro but not Bro will need me".

Mr. Tanner is giving his speech, he's saying "Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! (Boos from the crowd.) But that is about to change. (Cheering.) We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

Tyler is still anger and annoyance says "This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here."

Mr. Tanner then announces "That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you...Your Timberwolves are hungry."

Tyler see's Vicki and walks over to her, still feeling very angry.

Vicki looks over and see's Tyler coming, so she turns to him and says "Hey, babe. What's wrong?"

Tyler replies hastily feeling very angry says "Nothing."

You can hear Mr. Tanner say "And the central high lions are what's for dinner!"

Tyler looks around and see Jeremy then he turns to Vicki and says "Is that Jeremy?"

Vicki starts freaking out. "Wait, no! Ty! No. Leave him alone."

Tyler can't help but feel even more pissed off looking at Jeremy then says with disdain "Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done."

Then Jeremy feeling provoked strikes him. The two boys begin to fight.

Elena looks over and see's her bro fighting. She knows she has to step in.

Vicki yells "Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!"

—————————————————

I jump in between my brother with my arms out as Tyler is about to strike. I stand up straight get right up in his face before he strikes and say with a snarl "You hit my brother one more time I'll kick your ass"

Tyler's eyes go big, his expression is surprised, he wasn't expecting me to intervene huh?

Fucking Jack ass. I see Tylers hands start reaching out for me, to grab me or hit me most likely, maybe it's the adrenaline, but I don't flinch, I just straighten up my posture and I pull back my fist, but then before I can blink or strike Stefan is in-between me and Tyler.

Stefan's arua is downright murderous though.

I can't see his face but he seems pretty pissed, I wonder why? It can't be because of the fight can it? He would've done the same for his own brother if he was in a fight right?

I look around him with my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as Stefan quickly grabs both of Tyler's wrists as they had reached for me.

—————————————————————

3rd POV

Tyler can't help but think that Stefan may kill him when he see's his face near where Elena's was, he looks really pissed.

Stefan says to him in a low threatening voice that's more like a snarl or a growl "Don't touch her" then stefan pushes Tyler's arms away.

Everyone is pissing him off today, he wasn't going to hurt her, maybe push her out of the way, or pull her close, she did look pretty hot so it's hard to say which one but he wasn't going to hit her... hopefully, she's, god why is she so different now.

Tyler retaliates against him feeling more frustrated and angry but doesn't give Stefan a response.

Tyler then tries to punch Stefan, but seeing that it seems to have any affect on Stefan he can't help but feel a bit scared, not that he'd ever admit to that though.

Tyler turns his head and sees Elena behind

Stefan looking at Stefan her expression both confused and annoyed, he can't help but wonder when she got brave enough to stand in a confrontation like that, she didn't even look afraid when she did, she just looked pissed enough to kill him.

Behind them Jeremy feeling both helpless and afraid for both himself and his sister grabs a broken glass bottle and strikes at Tyler, who moves out of the way and he almost cuts his sister but ends up cutting Stefan's hand instead.

———————————————

"Jeremy" I call out to him as I grab his hand and pull him to me in hug "It's ok, it's ok, I won't let any asshole hurt you okay?"

Jeremy is looking at me in surprise and shock, has his sister never taken his side before? Has she never protected him? I will protect him, he's MY brother, dream or not, coma or not. He is MY brother.

Matt steals glances at Elena as he hurries over to Tyler and shouts "Tyler, knock it off! Stop!"

Grabbing one of Tyler's arms. Tyler's eyes are trained on Elena as she notices his stare she steps in front of her brother in a protective stance, he notices Jeremy looks surprised too, but Elena's face is serious, she'd defend him no matter what. He could see it and so could Stefan, Jeremy and Matt.

No one notices that Stefan's hand is bleeding except Elena so he hides it, he knows Elena saw it, but she already knows so it's no big deal, but he'll have to talk to her about being reckless though, she could've been very hurt.

Elena turns her head towards her brother as she grabs his hand, but her eyes stay hard and on Tyler as she asks, "Jere, Are you Okay?

They hear Jeremy reply softly to her "I'm fine Elena."

Elena turns her eyes away from Tyler who she see's as a threat and inspects her brother with her eyes, then nods her head in acceptance and then says plainly "When we get home I'm giving you a hug and we're going to cuddle under blankets in the living room and I'm going to give you cuddles to make it all better, then we'll see."

Everyone who heard is quietly watching in surprise, she's never been like this before after he got into a fight.

Jeremy can't help but feel comforted by his sister, worried by what she did, annoyed and happy about it. Does she actually care about him then? She looked really pissed at Tyler, he's never seen her like that before. Quietly he whispers to her "Just stop, ok?"

His eyes are a little watery. He wants her safe too, he feels tears in his eyes as he try's to shake them off. Tyler could've hurt her but she was protecting him. Actually protecting him.

He hears Matt talking to Tyler saying "Come on, man. Come on." While trying to pull away but his eyes seem glued on Elena, his brow scrunched up.

Stefan seeing Tyler's gaze on her starts to move in front of her as Jeremy notices Tyler's gaze on his sister too after he see's Stefan shifting to block the view of his sister.

Jeremy decides to follow Stefan's example and he pushes his sister behind him as Stefan comes to stand beside him making Tyler have to remove his eyes from his big sister.

Elena looks confused between both boys as they move in front of her. She leans closer to her brother and grabs his hand to help comfort him and asks him with a whisper "What are you doing?"

She didn't notice Tyler looking at her or anyone else, her only worry or care is for her brother, real or not right now.

Jeremy looks at his sisters perplexed face and whispers back stiffly, "Tyler wouldn't take his eyes off of you. Stefan noticed before I did and was going to cover you, but I couldn't let him keep looking at you like he was either."

Elena's face scrunches up in confusion as she whispers back sadness in her voice as she imagines him protecting her, "I'd rather you be protected then I Jere." (She pauses and says strongly, not noticing how even Matt and Tyler can hear her again she says with steel in her voice none of them have heard before from her.) "I'm not afraid and I'm, I'm your big sister, I'll protect you with my life regardless of the consequences."

She doesn't notice Tyler looking at her again curiously or Jeremy and Stefan shifting to stand more in front of her again as they again see Tyler checking her over again, as if he's curious about her, or as if he appreciates something about her.

But they do. Jeremy looks at Stefan and Stefan looks at him as they nod at each other both unconsciously agreeing to protect her better, neither realized she'd respond that way in this type of situation, she's been out of place and timid lately.

Elena looks between her brother and Stefan as they nod to each other, no words exchanged by them. But she recognizes that look.

Her husband (at the time friend) had the same look when he found out someone kept touching her during class when she'd tell them to knock it off. She use to be horrible at confrontations, timid and worried she'd upset her parents even for protecting herself, she couldn't understand why they had that look now, but she knew that she would protect her brother regardless of what they thought, she wasn't going to let someone hurt her family, dream or not she'd rather die.

But as she looked between them she couldn't stop the shiver going down her spine as both boys glared at Tyler, why were they looking at him like that? God boys were so weird.

But none of them noticed Damon watching it all from the side either, feeling unexpectedly upset in a way he doesn't understand just because he wasn't there standing beside them to help protect her however both he and Tyler where the only ones who noticed Elena's eyes become hard with steel while looking between her brother and his, as if she prepared herself to do anything to protect someone and no one could stop it.

But Damon doesn't know her well, fort party aside, so why does he feel the need to protect her when he was going to try to use her against his brother? But then, before he didn't see her stand up for her family like that, besides she mentioned using vervain during the fort thing, didn't she? Damn that girl is ruining his plans, but he's surprisingly ok with that.

It feels like it's been forever since anyone's spoke, everyone is quietly waiting and then Elena rolls and eyes and pushes both boys away then grabs their hands to comfort them, as she's leading them away she says, "Come on boys, nothing like a fight to liven everything up right before a game no?" she says with a laugh surprising everyone.

Vicki realizes that she won't be able to sneak over and do Jeremy tonight, she'll have to settle for Tyler if she wants to do anything, however she didn't like how he was looking at Elena, his only interest is supposed to be her after all.

———————————————

As I'm dragging my boys off (my Bro and Mr. Stefan, he's a friend now, so he's one of mine now) Damon comes out of nowhere surprising both boys. I look between them and say "You guys should let Jeremy know, he'll be better prepared when or if things go badly" both Stefan and Damon look surprised and Jere looks confused.

"Let me know what Lena?" Jeremy asks while looking at me, his hand still in mine, what a sweet brother.

I look at both Salvatore brothers and tilt my head.

Damon looks in my eyes and nods his head. We follow him to the woods in silence, then he turns quickly towards my brother, who I push behind me out of instinct as Damon Vamps Out.

Jeremy's eyes are wide with surprise. I look at my brother and state simply after Damon deVamps. "They're vampires Jere, you're my brother and I need to keep you protected, that means I'm bringing you to get a Vervain tattoo and I'm going to be putting vervain in basically everything you use, do you understand?"

He looked at me, his mouth agape in surprise and I see excitement flash through his eyes, of course he'd be excited haha. "Okay!" He says chirpily.

Both brothers blink at him, apparently they weren't expecting that either.

We're going to have to tell Jenna though. I turn towards them. "Where going to have to tell Jenna too." I say this starring at both brothers.

Damon looks like he's about to protest before I say "If we don't tell her she could get severely hurt and I protect my family, I'm sure you both understand that?"

Jeremy looks at me in surprise again, god Elena wasn't the greatest with her family before this regardless of how she claimed to want to protect them was she?

Damon breaths out slowly. He's not used to this, not calling the shots that is. I'm surprised he hasn't threatened me, but he looks resigned and says "Fine, fine, and if she tells the concil?" He asks

I decide then, "If we find more vamps coming out and they're threatening my family we tell her but I'm going to make her on vervain so heavily that if someone bites her they'll regret it. . I already have things in or with vervain for her, no one and I mean no one can compel her even now"

They all nod.

I pull Jeremy along by the hand and we head over to the bleachers as Damon and Stefan walk away by the front where Mr. Tanner will die.

—————————————

3rd POV

Damon walks beside Stefan, both are quiet before Damon says "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"

Stefan isn't finding it funny, he can't help but still feel upset about Elena almost getting hurt, however he also doesn't realize that that's why Damon is mad too. "Not tonight. I'm done with you okay?"

Damon is quiet for a bit then says with anger "She's going to be a handful isn't she? She jumped in between them as if she didn't matter to any of us"

At that Stefan is quiet for a bit then he says "I believe I'm going to have a hard time stopping her from getting hurt if she'll be doing reckless things like that"

Damon nods in agreement with him and then runs his fingers through his hair in frustration "Guess I could just kill that punk for almost hurting her"

Stefan shakes his head, not that he would've necessarily objected if she had gotten hurt, he'd probably have a hard time stopping himself, he takes a deep breath then says "No. You're not gonna kill him Damon."

"No?" Damon asks with anger in his eyes.

Stefan breaths out a sigh "No, because I think we both know she'd be pissed about it, she seemed pissed that me and her brother stepped up to defend her and despite you acting like you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be you know know she'd be pissed at you for defending her after the fact too."

"Who's pretending?" He asks casually, he really wants to hurt that boy.

Stefan then says "Then kill me."

Damon looks confused then uses false bravo and says "Well, I'm...I'm tempted."

Stefan hides a laugh, understanding that Damon is upset, he's just not realizing how pissed his brother actually is feeling right now "No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

Before Damon can say anything Mr. Tanner walks over and says. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

Damon turns to his brother, his need to kill some asshole to strong and says "If that's my humanity...then what's this?"

Stefan is in slight shock as Damon jumps over and rips out Mr. Tanners throat.

They hear Mr. Tanners screams and Stefan can't help but shout out "No!" To Damon that comes out more of a plea though.

Deciding to taunt his brother he turns to him and says "Anyone, anytime, any place." Even if he doesn't completely mean, even if he wishes he did. Damn Elena and her striking up his feeling of protectiveness and stuff.

——————————————————

In the locker room

3rd POV

Tyler looks around and noticing that Mr. Tanner isn't there turns to Matt and says "Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer."

Matt is just feeling extremely mad at Tyler right now, even more since it seemed like he was going to hurt Elena "Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you."

Tyler shocked turns to Matt again and asks "What's your problem?"

Matt looking dumbfounded by the question responds with disbelief "What's my...You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or how about how you were pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother and about to hurt her too?"

Tyler looks at Matt with narrowed eyes "Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team and I wasn't going to hurt her, maybe move her out of the way, or something." Like pull her close but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Matt that.

Matt says with rage "This was over the line. Even for you." And he walks out of the locker room and as he walks around he stumbles over Mr. Tanners body.

Matt yells out in desperation "Somebody help!"

Someone calls 9-1-1 as the police arrived.

Bonnie looks at the scene before her in disbelief. She looks at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatriculation's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Bonnie is now afraid.

Vicki notices that Jeremy isn't here, but she see's Tyler, she goes up to him and grabs his arm and says "Come on Ty, lets go have a good time" he follows her off.

Stefan watches in the background, he knows that Elena will know what happened, that'll she'll probably know who did it too and can't hold back a sigh, he should get home.

———————————————

Gilbert Residence

Elena is beside her brother of a sort and they have the blankets set up. She pulls out a board game called LIFE and goes over to Jeremy

"Jeremy, lets play this."

He looks at her with a smile and says "Sure, should we wait for Jenna so she can play with us?"

I think for a little. "I think she's sleeping already, it's late, maybe she'll want to play with use tomorrow though." I say with a shrug.

We play well into the night and we both fall asleep.

————————————

3rd POV

Neither of us wake to Damon coming in the room and putting us in comfortable positions or to him putting blankets on us before he barely touches Elena's face gently enough she doesn't awaken, his eyes filled with something even he wasn't sure of. He loves Kathrine right? Not this brave spitfire of a girl that he just met right?

He can't help but feel incredibly confused.


	4. 4

Chapter 4- Wahoo.. Saturday and Bro/Sis bonding! Oh.. party? 

_

Gilbert Residence

When I wake up I notice me and Jere are in different places then we were before, considering we were basically laying on the board game and now it's put away but oh well.

I get up and head to the kitchen, I should make everyone breakfast so I begin mixing together pancakes and getting eggs ready.

It's not to long after that Jenna comes in with Jeremy stumbling in grumbling about the amazing smell of food.

After I set down Jeremy's plate in front of him and blinks a few times then looks at me and blinks again and asks "You're not poisoning me right?"

I laugh softly and smile at him then ruffle his hair as he swatted at my hand then I say "Nah, it'll taste good I promise."

Jenna looks between me and Jeremy then asks me skeptically "Since when can you cook?"

I respond dryly "Since I woke up thinking I died falling down the stairs."

I can't help but think I probably died, even though I'd much rather it be a dream, it's too real, it all feels too real for it not to be.

Problem is, I'm starting to feel at home here despite missing my family. But I'm not going to literally kill myself. Provoking death will be entertaining though. Maybe then I'll know for sure if I end up somewhere besides home after.

"Ah, Are you still having memory problems? I could take you to the hospital." Aunty Jenna offers while we eat breakfast.

I take a breath and say "No, Aunt Jenna I don't need to go to the doctor ok? It was a dream, it'll be fine. Besides me and Jere are going to be hanging out today right?" I look over at Jeremy feeling excited!

He smiles at me and laughs with a shake of his head. Then he looks at our Aunt and says "Yeah, we're going to be hangin out today, maybe stop at the store and the Grill, I'm gonna show her around town since her memory is having a hard time remembering certain things."

I told Jeremy everything last night while we played LIFE. He didn't believe me at first, but after I showed him my iPod that had songs from the future(considering they aren't out yet) and pictures of my family in it he didn't have much choice but too.

He thinks it was kept because it's more of a memento from my previous life and that maybe I was reincarnated and I just regained my memories from my past because of the dream and in doing so I regained my true personality and some of my previous features.

It's a logical possibility of course. However now he's acting different, more happy which is brilliant and saying he doesn't want to do drugs now because his "Big Sister is having an Identity crisis and he needs to be there for me like I am going to be there for him now ... "

But that's a good thing for him. He's a sweet brother.

We both go and get ready for our outing.

I'm wearing a long brown sweater with black leggings and a pair of combat boots.

He takes my hand and leads me out the door towards my car, god I hate cars. I turn to him and say "I've always hated driving" then I laugh a little "Alright Jere get in"

I get the car ready and I say to him "I hope you're good at giving directions Jere, I travel better by foot"

Jere smiles at me and laughs as he gives me directions to the art store "I want to get some drawing supplies"

———————————————

Hobby store

"Good idea, I should grab some yarn and painting supplies" I say excitedly.

"You used to paint and do other crafts in your other life?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, I used to paint, draw, sew, and Crochet. I intend to pick up them again in this life." I pause and look at my brother. "Is that Okay with you Jere?" I don't want him to feel like I'm stealing his creativeness or something.

"Go ahead, it'll be fun." He says sounding a bit excited.

After we're done with our shopping we load everything into the car, "Now where would you like to go Jere?" I ask curiously.

He looks at me curiously and asks "Could we go to the Grill? It's almost lunch now."

I nod my head with acceptance, it is almost Noon now.

I ask him "Will you be trying to hook up with Vic?"

He looks thoughtful for awhile then shakes his head "No, after yesterday, I realized it wasn't worth it. Not the drugs and not her, not for me anyways." I nod my head again.

——————————————————

Mystic Grill

"Come on Jere" I say as I pull him inside the Grill, or brother-sister relationship is better then Elena and Jeremy's was in the show. However as we go to sit down Jeremy pulls me behind him, I roll my eyes, he's ruining my big sisterness right now.

"What is it?" I ask feeling annoyed as I try to go around him, he's taller then me, ugh.

Then Jeremy says "Tyler" with an incline of his head, I peak around him and yep, Lockwood it is.

Lockwood inclines his head to Jeremy in response. However his eyes remain on me, as his eyes lock on mine I notice they don't look angry right now, just curious. What he's curious about I'm not sure.

I shove Jere a little, "You can move Brother Dear."

Jeremy shakes his head and says "I don't trust him Elena."

I tug on his sleeve and whisper to him so Lockwood won't hear me, "I know Jeremy, you know that I don't either and I trust that if I'm in something that I can't get out of you'll either fight by my side or find someone to help. But I'm a big girl, I am Not afraid of him, no matter how big or angry he is."

Jeremy laughs softly and turns his head towards mine and says quietly as I pout. "I know Sister, but that's what worries me, I don't know if you value yourself enough to fight for yourself and not just others." But he moves to the side regardless and stands beside me.

Lockwood has an eyebrow raised at our exchange. "Need protection now Elena? I thought you wanted to go head to head with me."

I looked back at him and tilted my head to the side, after surveying him I respond with annoyance, "I would prefer to kick your ass for hurting my brother actually. However, it seems my darling brother seems to think it'd be reckless of me."

Lockwood gets an amused look on his face and starts to step into my space, I remain still as he leans in closer to me, I feel my brother shift closer to me, ready to move me away and I feel my posture automatically straighten in preparation for a fight, my right hand is in a fist just in case I need to strike.

He stops close, but not to close to my face and says "It would be reckless, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we Elena." Nice intimidation tactic I guess, but I really really want to hit him now, however I refuse to make the first strike.

My eye twitches. What a twat. I respond back dryly "It's unfortunate then that I am not afraid of getting hurt."

I tilt my head up towards him. . He looks like he's considering something, I almost want to back away, but if I do he'll take it as a retreat. Ugh. What a fucking twat.

I hear someone walking up then a familiar voice asking "Is there a problem here?" Damon I see.

I turn my head and say "Damon, coming to drink yourself away?"

His mouth twitches.

"Maybe, and you? Getting into trouble already?"

I roll my eyes, grab my brothers sleeve and walk past Lockwood as he backs away slightly. Jere pulls back, I let go of him.

I go towards Damon and reply with a wide grin "Nah, I am the trouble remember?" I see Damon looking behind me.

I turn to see my brother whisper something to Lockwood , Lockwood does not seem pleased, hmm. . . I wonder what Jere said... eh, doesn't matter I guess. Then Jere is standing beside me again.

Damon lips are pressed for a second, I'm guessing because of whatever was said between my brother and Lockwood.

Then he looks at me replies almost with fondness "Oh, I remember, hard not to when you demand Blanket Forts if you catch me and Stefan arguing" he laughs a little.

Then he says "But I was referring to Lockwood there possibly causing you trouble."

I shake my head irritated "There is no trouble."

Jeremy snorts beside me and shakes his head then says "It's possible he will be trouble for you, he seems to interested in you now, his eyes don't even follow Vicki how they've been following you since last night, I don't trust him around you Sis. " Jere is such a protective sweetie.

Damon speaks his opinion saying "I agree with little Gilbert. That boy is going to be trouble."

I shake my head and say strongly, because really, there's No Way.

"No, he's probably confused because my attitude is different from before , there is no reason for me to have caught his eye that way, not a chance. Besides I won't be alone with him ever hopefully. I don't know him nor care for him either, especially with how he treats you and Vicki and I very obviously don't trust him in the slightest, but I'm sure that if I back down when he's taunting me like that then he'll think he can get away with anything and he's asshole enough to think he could."

Jeremy all of a sudden says "Shit"

I point at him and Scold "Watch your language young man"

He laughs and Damon snickers. "It's the founders party next Saturday Elena."

"Oh, huh, I forgot" I mumble.

Jere asks curious "Are you going to go?"

"Hmm. . . I don't know, what do you want to do Jere?" All of a sudden I hear a throat clear and I turn and see Stefan beside Damon shifting nervously and Damon looks rather amused.

"Would you mind if I take you as a friend Elena?" Stefan asks.

"Do I have to go?" I ask sounding saddened.

Stefan grins a little and shakes his head then laughs "Please?"

I pout, how rude, using manners on me "Fine" I say with a long exhale. Hmm, well Stef seems really happy now. Ugh.

——————————————————

Gilbert Residence

A week later

Its been a week, during school days of said week I've been making sure to avoid Tyler, seriously I figured I'd have to avoid Damon. Where'd I go wrong?

It's 2pm now and I'm going to be getting ready, Sure it doesn't start till 6pm but Mrs. Lockwood called and wanted a box of things my uhh once Mom had and was going to lend her, of course I remove the watch and give it to Jere and he tries his best to hide it so it won't be found. However we both suspect that it'll still be found regardless of what we do.

According to Mrs Lockwood, Tyler is supposed to stop by for this stuff soon. Jeremy is downstairs waiting for him to arrive I guess and I'm unsure when exactly Bonnie is gonna show up. I've basically been glued to Bonnie's, Stefan's or Jeremy's side since last Saturday. Apparently they had a conference and think I'm to reckless to travel by myself.

The doorbell rings and Jeremy answers it. He sees it's Tyler and tries to close the door on him but Tyler grabs it and says "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

I'm hurrying down stairs "Right here. Please be careful." I say as I try to quickly push it into his hands so he can leave.

Jeremy says to him "Yeah, be careful with it asshole."

I roll my eyes "Seriously Jere? Not now Kay?"

I see Jeremy's smile twitch, oh he's trying to cause a fight, I have to hold back a smile of my own, I turn to face Lockwood and I see he's already looking at me again. He can be kind of creepy.

Tyler replies quietly, obviously trying not to start something today even if he looks irritated "I'm fine. He's just being a punk."

Jeremy opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. I wonder why he wants to fight so badly.

I say to him "Look, Lockwood, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." I leave the room, heading up to mine, Bonnie came in the back door.

———————————————

3rd POV

Tyler asks Jeremy "Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?"

Jeremy rolls his eyes then stares at him and says, " I don't even want her anymore Tyler, she's all yours. What I don't like is that you keep checking out my sister, watching her and making eyes at her."

Tyler tenses and clenches his jaw, shit, he's noticed? Has she noticed? He narrows his eyes at little Gilbert.

Jeremy interrupts his thinking and says. "No, She hasn't noticed, but me, Stefan and Damon have. We'll be keeping an eye on you Tyler."

Tyler's trying to control his temper as he says, "Its a good thing I have Vicki then isn't it?" Not that he really likes Vicki as much as he thought he did anymore, but he can't say that.

Complicated shit, he's sure if he doesn't end things properly with Vicki then Elena would never give him a chance. But now it seems she has a guard.

Jeremy shrugs not taking the bait. "I guess it is. Bye Tyler, now, stay away from my sister." He says then shuts to door on Tyler.

Tyler stands there for a second and takes a deep breath and storms off.

———————————————

Elena's bedroom

Bonnie is standing in front of my mirror with a few dresses then turns and asks "Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen."

I think about it for a bit and say "Delicate Flower, it'd look perfect on you"

Bonnie then says "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. That isn't a date?"

I laugh, "It's not a date, we're going as friends Bon remember?" God this gets repetitive.

Looking down Bonnie says "I know you say that, but don't you think he's attractive? Aren't you interested in going with him?"

I think for a second. "I find him attractive sure, but I don't think I can completely trust him. We've known each other what? 2-3 weeks? It's just not a good idea."

Bonnie looks thoughtful, "You're different then you used to be, I like it that you're careful but you almost seem like a different person."

I laugh "When you are ready I'll tell you why that is ok? You're a great friend and person Bon and I know I've become kind of back in forth between withdrawn and a hyper psycho but I'm trying, I just ... sometimes I forget how to interact" I finish, I can't help but feel guilty, I've always been this way and it's hard to not stay like that.

Bonnie smiles gently at me and says "Its ok, you seem happier this way and you seem more yourself and fun this way, I like that." I give her as big hug then she says with a laugh "Get in your dress now before Stefan shows up"

The dress is lilac color with silver lacy accents and is off the shoulder, the front is above the knees while the back stops just above her ankles. Her shoes are silver but flat.

Stefan arrives at the door and I give Jeremy and Bonnie a hug before me and Stefan head over to the Lockwoods.

———————————————

Lockwood Residence

Once we get to the door we see Mrs. Lockwood, she looks at my dress and smiles and then says "Oh Elena, look at you, adorable as always and wow did you dye your hair? Are those contacts?" She finishes asking looking confused.

I rub my neck nervously, "Yeah, the hair color change must of made the other colors in my eyes come through some."

Mrs. Lockwood laughs a little "Well, they certainly look more Green then Brown now dear" she opens the door wider and says "Come on in, oh, the pocket watch was missing from the box Tyler picked up, I tried calling you about it but you didn't answer"

I nod sadly and say "I'm sorry Mrs. Lockwood but that I'm aware of nothing was taken out of that box"

She smiles at me and pats me on the shoulder and says "Okay, thank you hun." And walks off to greet her other guests.

I let out a slow breath to keep me steady, Stefan takes my hand to help and says "Its okay, I don't think they know that Jeremy has it."

I whisper to him "No, but they will when Logan Fell sneaks in to get it." I say solemnly

I see Damon coming up with Caroline beside him. I drag Stefan with me over to Damon and whisper in his ear "You're not using her right? Because I'd hate to kill you"

Damon smiles and shakes his head, "No, but I needed to get in here for the crystal."

I simply reply "You could open the Tomb without the Crystal, however Kat is not in it. But releasing Pearl and Harper would be a good idea I think."

Damon looks into my eyes looking a bit vulnerable and asks me "You're telling the truth right?"

"Correct, I have no reason to lie to you. You're a good friend and I enjoy your company." I say to him.

"So what's the plan for this party then?" I ask feeling bored. Both boys look at me and shrug.

Caroline walks over towards Damon and says

"Hey Damon, Stefan, Elena, how are you?"

I respond "I'm good, we're good, thank you Caroline. How are you doing?"

Caroline smiles big then it dims "I'm great, except my mom is being well, my mom."

I grab Caroline's arm and pull her away from the boys. "What are we doing?" She asks curiously.

"We are going to change the music and annoy the older party guests" I say with a cheeky grin on my face and she laughs, I can see both Salvatore's watching with curiosity.

I notice the music is basically left unattended and I open it quickly and put in a mixed tape instead of what they were listening too, then I grab Caroline and pull her onto the floor to dance with her.

The song Until The End by Breaking Benjamin starts.

I pull Caroline with me as the music starts then I let her go.

I start singing to the music as I move my body

So clever

Whatever

I'm done with these endeavors

swaying my hips to the beat as I dance my arms move around me

Alone, I walk the winding way

(Here I stay)

It's over

No longer

I no longer pay attention to those around me as I dance as I get sucked into the music

I feel it growing stronger

I'll live to die another day

Until I fade away

I feel arms come around my waist and I freeze for a second, forgetting I wasn't dancing home alone. I turn and see it's Stefan, I know he won't try to go over the boundaries I established.

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough; it never is

So I will go on until the end

I give him a small smile as I continue to sway with the music shacking my hips and then Stefan spins me into Damon as Damon spins Caroline to Stefan, I'm glad she's having a good time tonight.

We've become desolate

It's not enough; it never is

But I will go on until the end

Damon's arms encircle my waist as he moves his body with mine.

Surround me

It's easy

To fall apart completely

I push Damon away from me a bit as I sway my hips more and move my arms above my head as I move in a circle.

I feel you creeping up again

Damon's begins dancing right beside me again my body swaying to the beat and Damon being Damon.

(In my head)

It's over

No longer

I see Stefan and Caroline dancing and I pull Damon along with me so that we can Dance closer to them.

I feel it growing colder

I knew this day would come to end

So let this life begin

We're beside them now and I'm swaying my hips along and I grab Caroline's arm and we begin dancing beside each other holding hands as we laugh.

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough; it never is

So I will go on until the end

Bonnie has joined our little dance party, I'm surprised the adults haven't turned it off yet.

We've become desolate

It's not enough; it never is

But I will go on until the end

I've lost my way

I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end

We twirl around each other, swaying and moving to the music, me singing along the girls giggling and Stefan and Damon seemingly trying not to stray to far, they could dance with anyone you know, but they keep trading between us girls.

Living is hard enough

Without you fucking up

Why give up, why give in?

It's not enough; it never is

I love the feel of my body moving to the music, it's almost like an energy boost for me.

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough; it never is

But I will go on until the end

Swaying my hips lost in the music as Damon comes up behind me again his body pressed against mine as my hips move.

I've lost my way

I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end

My eyes shoot open as I notice it's him and before I move Stefan is on the other side of me dancing too, body close but not quite pressed against mine like Damon's,

U-uh, u-uh

The final fight I'll win

Stefan's hands are on my hips now too and I suddenly feel crowded, I blink crazily at him, his eyes widen.

The final fight I'll win

The final fight I'll win

I push them both away and I run out as the song finishes, I feel like I can't breathe.

But I will go on until the end

As it ends I run out the door towards the car.

——————————————————

3rd POV

Caroline and Bonnie turn towards the boys feeling upset for their friend. Why would she run off like that?

"What did you Idiots Do?" Asks Bonnie.

"Yeah I've never seen her do that before" says Caroline.

Stefan speaks up hesitantly "I think she may be having panic attacks when she's touched, sometimes she freezes."

"It'd make sense" Damon agrees looking thoughtful. "She gets so lost in the music that she just doesn't register things going on around her and then to find someone touching her regardless of how innocent causes her to panic."

Bonnie looks between the boys. "I'm more worried about why that'd cause her panic."

"We need to find her." Caroline says as they all run off in the direction Elena left.

None of them noticed that Tyler was eavesdropping, trying to figure out why she'd run off. She seemed happy until about the end there where she freaked out.

He wanted to follow her, but he couldn't, if she freaked out, especially since it was just Stefan then it's a possibility that he'd make it worse.

The girl has become a freakin mystery. What is going on with her, she seems so different?

It'd be a lie to say he wasn't interested in her, God he is, but he doesn't really know her yet and he would have to admit that if he tried at all with her he'd like something more then a good lay, because he can't help but respect her.

Vicki and him don't get on that well and he'll admit that he doesn't respect her very much, but damn the sex can be wild. Ugh.

———————————————————

I couldn't be that close to them, when did that happen? When I felt a body beside mine my mind went to my husband and then i saw Stefan and Damon and I just freaked, I died maybe right? Maybe? But, but, how can I deal with this, I don't, I don't know them like I knew my husband. I don't personally know their darkest secrets, I didn't face them beside them, I didn't help rid it.

I'm Kathrines Face, that's all I am here, I make it to the Vehicle Stefan drove and sit beside it. Not caring if me or my dress get messy. Tears slowly come down my face as I close my eyes imagining giving my kids hugs and being around my husband.

I hear footsteps, it takes effort to not react.

"Elena, Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan asks as his hand reaches out to touch my face and I flinch back, his face turns sad as he moves his hands to my shoulders slowly as Damon moves to sit on the other side of me.

The girls are standing behind the brothers.

I take a deep breath and breath in and out to regulate my breathing then I whisper "I'm sorry, I just, I. . ."

I hear Caroline ask me quietly and cautiously "Elena, has someone hurt you before? Is that why you freaked like that?"

My body instantly freezes for only a second, I know both boys noticed because they both stiffened. I quickly shake my head back and forth.

Caroline and Bonnie exchange glances, I can tell they don't believe me but they won't push me to answer.

It's not like Caroline and Bonnie would believe me if I mentioned a past life from a different world where this is all literally fiction.

Stefan and Damon know, but regardless of how good of friends they currently are I can't fully trust them yet either, not with something like this.

I close my eyes again and I mentally straighten myself up, then I move up from the ground and stand. "Stefan, can you return me home please?" I ask nicely, my voice slightly timid now but still strong.

"Yeah, no problem Elena" he says kindly.

Our ride is done in silence.

——————————————-

Gilbert Residence

"Thank you" I say as I step out.

"I had a good time Elena" Stefan tells me, trying to lighten the mood before I go inside.

I smile politely "Me too" I say. I cautiously step up to him and give him a quick one arm hug before I walk to the door. I turn and face him and say "Goodnight Stefan" and then I turn and go into the house, hearing a small goodnight from him.

I get dressed into my pajamas and I decide to cuddle next to my In Dream-Real Brother. He hugs me and mumbles "I told Vicki to go when she visited, she thinks you are making me stay away from her."

"I'm sorry" i mumble back tiredly.

My brother sleepily chuckles "No need, she's, I just can't be with her like I used to, I realize that now." Even more quietly he whispers "Goodnight Sister"

I sleepily smile and mumble back "G'night Brother." I drift into sleep shortly after that.

———————————————

Authors Note

Alright, now I mentioned I might change the plot? Well uh, the plot has changed hehehehe.

Caroline isn't being used by Damon, Damon didn't go after the crystal like he originally planned, surprisingly he's behaving, for. Now anyways. Obviously Damon isn't put in a cell in the basement either. Some of this will be very AU and some probably won't be.

Now the changes won't be perfect, and some things that happen you won't read about BUT DID HAPPEN but I simply didn't write it in like the Council plotting to get the watch (Which is still the same)

or Jenna and Logan's meeting at the Lockwoods- then the Bar-Grill (Which also still happened)

or Vicki coming over to use Jeremy because Tyler wasn't interested. (Which also still happened)

Now the Tyler thing wasn't my idea, but after I heard about it the idea it just kind of worked it's way into the plot so now Tyler is interested in her.

It could be an interesting dynamic. Im not sure if I'm going to place them together, make a triad or have her with someone else though, again opinions are fine, your opinions of why are welcome too.

If you haven't noticed she has a bit of a harem right now and she'll probably have one for a little while, or it'll be a bit of back and forth.

While she's almost dangerously friendly and uhh a frequent hugger she occasionally almost literally freaks when she's touched.

Either Stefan or Damon may end up just simply taking the roll of big brother/brothers for her though.

However Damon does currently want to like her as more then that she shockingly worked her way into his "should probably protect" instinct pile. Stefan is to polite to push for a relationship however neither brother is against going into her personal space a bit.

As you've noticed some personalities aren't perfect. Really they aren't. And Elena isn't even show Elena because Elena has her past life in different worlds memories which happen to include memories of a TV based on her current reality and now we have this because well, how can you say no to someone with large happy cheerfulness demanding you build blanket forts to solve family problems?

Apparently the Salvatore's can't that's who...

She isn't dating anyone, she probably will be keeping most, other then Jeremy at arms length or trying to anyways(obviously she's going to have difficulty with this because they are curious about what's going on with her)

Pairing possibility's as of now include

Kai x Kol x Klaus x Lena x Damon x Tyler

Or

Kol x Klaus x Lena x Damon x Tyler

I considered Stefan but I really like the idea of Stefan x Caroline

But I also adore the idea of Rebekah x Jeremy.

I can't imagine her with Elijah, I can see her purposely goading him or forcing him to have fun though. But he like Stefan have rather similar personalities.

She has a few or one abilities that aren't realized yet. Maybe in a few chapters one will be.

Why she'll have them will possibly remain unexplained.

This story will not be perfect, plot, story or grammar wise probably.


	5. 5

Chapter 5- Vervain Tattoo's and Ugh the Plot. . .

_

Gilbert Residence

It's Monday today, I'm going to be dragging my brother around because, just because, why couldn't I have been reborn as his twin? It's so sad.

I hop down the hall and yell out "Wakey, Wakey Jere Jere. We have school today"

I hear him through the door saying "Do we have to?"

I consider his question and say hesitantly "We could tell Jenna the truth and get her her own Vervain Ink Tattoo, it'd be a safety per-caution for everything that'll be coming"

He looks at me and says curiously, "By that you mean Kat and Klaus and potentially Silas?"

"Yes" is my instant reply.

He takes a deep breath and says "Yeah, I think we should, especially since we don't want her to be forced to stab herself or worse."

"I agree, however I can't wait to see what she picks for hers!" I say excitedly.

I yell out "Aunty Jenna, we're going to get you a tattoo then I have a marvelous story to tell you."

"I'm in the kitchen" she yells out.

After Jeremy gets dressed we head down stairs to our Aunt.

"Aunty!" I yell and jump into her arms and she laughs.

She looks at me amused "So, What are you two up to?"

Jeremy responds sounding very excited "We're going to take you to get a tattoo with special ink."

Jenna looks confused and narrows her eyes "What kind of 'special' ink?

I respond happily "The kind that'll keep you safe, after you get it then I'm going to tell you something so far only Jeremy and two others know."

My smile drops and then I say "It is important that you know and I can prove what we're going to tell you but it's very important to me and Jere that you're safe."

Aunt Jenna sighs "Okay, but right after I want that secret understand?"

Me and Jeremy salute her as she walks past us and say "Yes Ma'ma. "

It takes her about 20 minutes to get ready and then we go to Aunt Jenna's car and head off to the Tattoo place.

——————————

Tattoo place

After we're there awhile she picks out what she likes and gets it on the inside of her wrist. Its a Celtic tattoo in the shape of a Triquetra.

———————————————

Gilbert Residence

We arrive home and we settle in the living room.

"You know that day I uh, forgot where everything was and couldn't find my way out basically anywhere ?"

Aunt Jenna snorts "Ohh Yeah, I remember Mr. Tanner had said that you shouted something about your 'Babies' when you woke up and forgot who you were for a bit."

Hesitantly I say "Well see Aunt Jenna, the last thing I remember is falling down the stairs, at my home where my husband and my kids live. This? This here? The whole My name is Elena Gilbert and That Boy beside me is Apparently Jeremy Gilbert and not some actor and your Actually my aunt and Vampires are real here apparently and, the reason we had you get that tattoo is because it has liquid Vervain mixed into it so the tattoo is literally made with vervain which means a vamp can't compel you. I can prove all of this I swear."

I hand her my iPod and I show her the pictures and the music that won't be out for 2-5 years from now.

"And I can prove the Vampires thing too. Hold on a sec"

I pull out my phone and dial Stefan "Hey Stefan? Can you Vamp here please, I need to prove to my Aunty that I'm telling the truth."

About 5 minutes later Stefan is in the living room with us. Aunt Jenna just looks amused right now.

"Can you please do your Vampy Face Stef?" I ask nicely.

He brings out his Vamp face and I smile proudly and say "Thanks Stefan" and I give him a hug. He sits down by us as me and Jeremy turn back to our Aunt she's in shocked silence, her mouth open in surprise.

"Aunt Jenna?" I say hesitantly looking into her eyes as I continue, "I only told you because I wanted you to be safe and understand why I'm a bit odd now, i was convinced this was -is a dream but, I can't let either of you be hurt even if it is one. I understand if you'd like me to move out or go away, but in the show because of that Elena's unwillingness to explain things and properly protect you or prepare you, you died and Jeremy died once then came back and ... this won't be perfect, I'm sure I'll screw something up or maybe I'll die instead ... but I can ... I'll leave if you don't want me anymore I promise."

Aunt Jenna is silent for a bit, I figure I should probably go pack, I don't want her uncomfortable. . . "Elena? I, I knew you were different somehow, a dream can't make someone forget everything or know how to cook and. . . You acted differently to both me and Jeremy. . . I don't know how you remember not being Elena, I never considered reincarnation a possibility but, I know this isn't a dream and even if your eyes are different and your hair is too, you'll always be Elena, just a more mature Elena perhaps or just one who has lived I guess. . I couldn't have made Jeremy stop doing drugs or stop him from acting out. But I do know that you're still my niece I can still see her"

She grabs me and pulls me into a hug, then I grab Jeremy and pull him into the hug too and next thing you know where all crying messes...

Stefan is on the sidelines looking very uncomfortable so I pull him into our crying hug too and then Aunty Jenna bursts into fits of Giggles. . . Then instead of crying we're all laughing.

Then Aunt Jenna says sounding shocked "Oh My God, you guys skipped school today!"

Me and Jeremy look at each other and giggle "Sorry Aunty but you're more important to us isn't she Jere?"

Jeremy nods his head, crosses his arms over his chest and says "Way more important then school is to us."

"B-but, I have a date tonight." Aunt Jenna stammers out.

Me and Jeremy look at each other again then chuckle then say together as if twins "You mean with Logan Scumfell?" And then we burst into laughter

Aunt Jenna looks confused and says "Yes, but I'll be back before too long Okay?"

We both smile and nod. Stefan looks between me and Jeremy.

"You're leaving somethings out aren't you? About this Logan Fell?" He asks suspiciously.

We look at each other then turn back to Stefan and Nod then say "Yes"

then I laugh and Jeremy looks amused and says "Why do we keep doing that"

"We're twins born separately" I say jokingly with a grin. Then I see the time and sigh.

I turn to Stefan and pout "Caroline is making me go to the 'Sexy Studs Car Wash' and I know you have to go since you decided to be all 'football player' care to escort me kind, humble sir?"

He looks amused and says "Yes Ma'ma, i would be honored" and then he mock bows and I giggle.

I turn to Jere and say "Whatever you do, don't go with Vicki if she comes by, she'll drag you to the cemetery for a drug party, while I'm unsure if they'll mostly still be sucked dry by a vamp later tonight, you're like my twin that isn't my twin and I don't wanna lose you ok?" I say pleadingly.

Jere looks at me for a moment then gives me a firm nod and says "I have no intention of going anywhere with her, I liked her, but she was using me and maybe I was using her too I don't know, but I can't be with her. I'll be home Lena."

I give him a hug as I head up stairs to get ready for the 'Sexy Studs Carwash' uggghhh. It's utter sadness I do this with, however I can't let Bonnie accidentally kill anyone via car explosion.

——————————————————

3rd POV

Cemetery

What our current trio don't realize is that the cemetery was still attacked, just not by Damon.

Logan arrives at the cemetery looking around at the charred bodies disgusted and turns to Sheriff Forbes saying "Never smelled one this bad before."

Sheriff Forbes nods her head in agreement and says "It tried to cover its tracks."

"Are you sure?" Logan asks worriedly.

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings." Sheriff Forbes says confidently.

Logan asks curiously "We know who they are?"

Sheriff Forbes shakes her head "Doc'll have to check their dental records."

Logan asks "What story should i run?"

Sheriff Forbes clears her throat and says, "Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch."

Logan reaches into his pocket and says "I got the Gilbert watch."

Sheriff Forbes brighten ups at that and breaths a sigh of relief "Good."

A Policeman walks up to them, interrupting their conversation "Found this in the brush about 10 yards away."

He shows her Vicki's ID.

Sheriff Forbes let's out a sad breath "Vicki Donovan."

"You know her?" Logan asks her.

Sheriff Forbes nods, "I went to high school with her mother."

Logan asks hesitantly "Think she's one of these?"

Sheriff Forbes holds her breath then let's it out and says "I hope not."

——————————————————

Sexy Studs Carwash

Me and Stefan arrive standing side by side as Caroline comes over to us and says "Hey, You're here! I was worried when I didn't see you at school. Where were you?"

"I skipped with my brother" I say

Behind me I hear someone whisper "no way" and Caroline says "No way, you couldn't have, you don't skip!"

I shrug my shoulder "Eh, I ...died?" I say as an excuse.

Caroline snorts and Stefan just looks amused.

Then she says "The rules are, No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."

I nod my head in acceptance and remove my top as Stefan removes his own. I see him looking at my tattoo, I turn my head away and try not to blush, it wouldn't be polite to check him out, "make friends, not sex" is my motto here and even then, I either got reincarnated way to late in the game for me not to think I'm in a coma or I am in a coma Dream right now because it's long as hell.

Think of it as swimming I say to myself, it's like going swimming. I nod my head, maybe I'll dump water on everyone's head, that'd be fun.

I start cleaning a car and Stefan comes over to join me. "This seems fun." He lightly comments.

I turn my head towards him and chuckle a little. "Here, I'll make it more fun." I say as I put my soaped up towel above his head and squeeze it. "Look who's all soapy" I say with a goofy grin, then I stick my tongue out at him as he laughs.

He grabs his and drops some on me and I burst into giggles. Oh, Stefan is having fun now!!

I grab one of the hoses and spray him in the face, I see his surprised expression and then he smiles and starts running after me. I keep turning to spay him as he grabs my arm as I'm laughing and takes it and sprays me back.

I go into fits of laughter again and jump on his back as he turns away and yell jokingly "I shall get you for this treachery! Give Me! Give Me!" I say as I try to grab it over his shoulder as I turn my head I see Matt and Tyler glaring at us so I get off of Stefan's back and then turn to him and say very seriously "Arm me."

He looks at me a second and places the water hose in my hand, I turn to both boys and spray them right in the face, I see Tyler stare right at me and his lips quirk up and then he starts walking over here so then I grab Stefan's hand, drop the hose and run, dragging him behind me as I laugh, "Run Stefan, Run, Run" I say as I hear feet following us as I hide us behind cars with our legs bent as we go.

We had just snuck around the 3rd car when I pulled Stefan's arm so that we can quickly run to the next car when I bump straight into Tyler's amused chest, luckily Stefan was behind me so I didn't fall over. I laugh a little then I turn to Stefan who is now beside me and sarcastically I say "Well, I seem to have ran into a wall."

Stefan shares an amused smile, but now he's serious again, ugh.

I turn to look up at Tyler who's face is amused. I incline my head in greeting then say with a smile "Well Lockwood, I gotta say you're a wonderful wall."

"I'm good enough looking for you then little Gilbert?" He says with amusement.

My eye twitches. Then I tilt my head to the side and ask curiously, "Isn't Jeremy Little Gilbert?"

He laughs a little "Nah, you maybe older then him but you're definitely shorter."

"Ah, but then what's Jeremy?" I ask curiously.

He looks thoughtful for a second then says "Just Jeremy."

I raise an eyebrow and I can't resist asking "Because he doesn't want Vicki anymore?"

He shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair and says "No, not because of Vicki. I uh, I broke up with her after the founders party actually."

I nod my head and say "Ah, okay then."

Then he says "I see you got a tattoo."

Shyly I rub my neck as I try not to blush, "Yeah, a few weeks ago I did actually"

He nods his head then says "It's a Phoenix, right?"

"Yeah" I reply feeling a little awkward, I kind of forgot about the car wash thing, otherwise I'd of gotten one on my wrist like my Aunt did. Ugh.

He just nods again.

I go to move past him but he grabs my bicep before I can and my body instantly freezes up, unexpected touches are a bitch. I blink, then I look at him as, he doesn't look like he wants to hurt me though. I notice he looks as if he's about to say something but before he does I hear Stefan say quietly him "Let her go Tyler"

Tylers hand squeezes my arm tighter for a second, then he nods and releases me as he steps back, still looking like he wants to say something. My eyes scrunched up in confusion, he's been really strange whenever I've seen him lately. It's very awkwardly silent. I see Bonnie. Bonnie!

I look between the boys then shout out "BONNIE, BONNIE, Save me from the awkwardness." As I run towards her and she laughs a bit and shakes her head.

Then she asks "Why weren't you at school today?"

I of course answer honestly and jump up and down excitedly "I SKIPPED!"

She laughs again. "Did you really?" She asks curiously

"Yup" I say happily.

After we've been at the car wash a while I notice her and tiki get into a confrontation.

After Bonnie starts looking really pissed and the fire starts up I run to her and start shaking her ,

"BONNIE, BONNIE, SNAP OUT OF IT" I say as I shake her some more.

Stefan walks over quickly and says "Bonnie, Stop you'll hurt someone." She snaps out of it and the fire dies quickly before reaching the car. Thank God.

Shortly after Damon shows up with his convertible, gets out and starts to walk over as some people start cleaning it. Hmm, this should be interesting.

Bonnie runs off, most likely to head home to her Grams.

Stefan steps up beside me as Damon approaches.

"Hey Day." I say politely with a wave.

"Lena" he says with a smirk trying to pull on his lips, then he shakes his head and walks forward a little more and grabs my bicep as he says "Come-on" Stefan following behind looking curious.

"Where?" I ask, confusion lacing my voice.

Of course none of us notice Lockwood looking curious between the three of us and watching from a distance.

"Just follow me okay?" He says.

I nod. He pulls me behind the school, Stefan right behind me.

Damon turns to me after he stops walking and asks desperately"I can get the tomb open without the Crystal you said right?"

"Yes, you can, however Kathrine isn't in there Day. But I'll help you open it anyways." I pause for a moment and say "You're going to need a couple witches though, so I'd recommend not killing Lexi when she visits, find someone else, kill someone and turn them or use Logan Fell, he's an asshole anyways. But you'll need Emily's Spell Book that's buried with your father."

He nods his head and takes a deal breath then says "Thanks, I'd like to have a look for myself though, you understand right Lena?" He asks desperately.

I smile softly and touch his nose with my finger. He's such a cutie pie. "I understand Day."

He touches his nose and blinks at me like 'huh?' Hehehehe too funny.

I turn to leave but pause and look between the brothers and say "Bye Boys, I'm heading home."

I get around the corner as Stefan runs up to me and asks "Do you need a ride?"

Before I can answer Damon catches up and says with a wink "You can ride with me"

I start laughing "Oh My God, hahahaha. Sorry, no I'm fine, I was going to.."

Before I can finish Damon interrupts and says "if you say you're going to walk I'll strap you into my car and drive you, there's no way you're walking home, anyone could get to you."

I take a deep breath "Day, I'm a..."

Stefan interrupts me this time "Damon's right Elena, it wouldn't be safe, please let one of us drive you home."

I roll my eyes and take a deep breath. "Fine, Fine." I notice Damon's vehicle is still being washed though. So I turn to Stefan and say politely "Please drive me home Stefan."

Damon rolls his eyes and head over to his corvette as Stefan smiles at me bows and holds out his hand says pompously "This way My-lady" I laugh and grab it back with a bow and say "Thank you good Sir, lead the way."

He's funnier then he was in the show, that's an exciting discovery! Yay!

I wonder if I can get him to stand in the middle of the road with me for a couple of minutes just for fun... I mean he wouldn't die and we could be goofy and just dance in the middle of the road, or lay in it I'm not to picky, besides, it'd be fun.

———————————————

Lockwood House

3rd POV

Sheriff Forbes is talking to the Mayor about the cemetery, "We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood."

Mr Lockwood looks over at her and asks, "Doc ID the bodies?"

Sheriff Forbes nods her head and says, "A few townies. Notorious druggies."

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story. And Vicki Donovan?" Mr. Lockwood asks.

Sheriff Forbes hesitates a bit then says "She was identified as one of the deceased."

Mr Lockwood blinks and shakes his head "Tyler isn't going to be to happy"

"Matt's going to take it really hard." Sheriff Forbes says sadly.

Logan arrives and says "Sorry I'm late"

Mr Lockwood looks at him and asks "You have the watch? It's ready."

Logan nods his head and asks "That's it?"

Mr Lockwood nods back feeling relieved "Yes. That's it."

Logan hands Mr. Lockwood the Vampire Compass.

————————————

Gilbert Residence

We arrived at the house and I led Stefan into the living room, the tv is on and it's talking about what happened at the Cemetery.

I look over as Jeremy comes down the stairs with Jenna close behind him and say "Stefan, get your brother. We need to have a family meeting now."

Stefan looks curiously at me "Alright, I'll get him over here, I'm guessing you might know who did this?"

I shake my head "No, if things had gone by way of the plot then yes. However, we kind of changed that and Damon didn't go on a hunger binge because he was locked up and according to the news Vicki died, originally she didn't, not there."

"Vicki?" Jeremy Quietly asks "she's dead?"

I look sadly at him "according to the news? Yes she's dead, I'm sorry Jere."

He takes a deep breath and says "it's not your fault."

I gripped my hair in frustration "This wasn't suppose to happen this time"

Jeremy sits by me and pulls me into a side hug "It's okay, it's not your fault Lena."

Stefan grabs his cell and calls Damon "Damon, we kind of need you over here, a group of teens at the cemetery were drained of blood and burnt."

I don't hear what Damon says but I'm assuming he's on his way.

About 5 minutes later Damon arrives, of course he doesn't knock but that's to be expected.

"So, what's going on?" He asks.

"Someone drained a group of people at the cemetery and burnt them as a cover up." I say.

Damon blinks, then sighs, "Shit, who did it last time?"

I swallow thickly "You, but I know you didn't do this."

Damon looks upset and snaps "How would you know."

I see Stefan looking at Damon warily, "Stefan, he DIDN'T do it, he wasn't destating in a cell, you didn't steal his ring, and IF he had then Vicki would still be alive at least another week or two."

"Sorry" Stefan says to Damon begrudgingly.

Damon deflates, then nods. "Alright, thanks I guess."

Aunt Jenna looks at me and asks "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"It could be Noah" I say, feeling a bit frustrated, I doubt it was Anna.

Both boys look at each other then glance at me and ask "Noah? Who's Noah?"

"You know, he was originally pretty pissed that you didn't remember who he was." I say irritated.

Jeremy looks at me amused "Really?"

"Ah-ha" my expression also amused.

"Is he going to give us problems?" Aunt Jenna asks cautiously.

"Sorta, just don't invite anyone into the house, in the show he goes after Elena and causes her to flip her car after she finds out about Kathrine, luckily Damon notices her flipped car and gets to her before Noah, but he goes after her again at a school dance." I look down feeling a bit embarrassed, I don't like being a problem. I whisper "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I"

———————————————

Gilbert Residence

3rd POV

Stefan and Damon look at each other, she seems so sad now, she's never like this, she's always happy and funny.

Jeremy grabs his sister and pulls her into a hug, Aunt Jenna joins in. "It's okay, Lena, none of this is your fault okay? We've been trying to change things, for better hopefully but sometimes bad things happen too. You can't fix everything, you can't prevent everything either." Jeremy tells her quietly.

She turns to the brothers looks into their eyes and asks "I need you both to help me learn to fight better, I can hit, and my punch can be pretty good, I've been collecting wood so that I can make some stakes and I've been making stake holder straps, but I, I don't want to be a problem and I'm going to need help, if you two wouldn't mind." She rubs the back of her neck looking embarrassed and hopeful.

Damon looks at her, really looks at her, he can't help but smile softly at her, lets out a breath then says, "I'll help you, but I don't think you've been a problem, you'll need to know how to do more then throw a good punch."

Her face brightens up and her eyes shine with tears as she jumps up and gives him a hug her head pressed against his shoulder while whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He pats her back gently as he holds her to him, not being able to keep the feeling of happiness he's getting from holding her to him like this.

Stefan turns to Damon and Elena very seriously and says "We're going to have to let Zach know that there's another Vampire in town."

Damon nods his head and says to Elena "Hey princess, you're gonna have to let go Okay? I gotta help Stefan warn Zach and search for the vampire."

She nods her head and releases him, her head down, feeling embarrassed again, but happy that she'll hopefully be able to protect herself better with his help. "Kay" she whispers.

Then she says "The Gilbert Device, The Vamp Compass, if ..."

Jeremy cuts her off "It's missing Lena, I was going to tell you when you got home but. . . Then this happened."

———————————————

Woods

3rd POV

Logan and Sheriff Forbes arrives in the woods looking around.

Sheriff Forbes announces "I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only."

Logan nods his head and says "Got it."

"You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this?" Sheriff Forbes asks him skeptically.

Logan responds with confidence "Of course I can."

Sheriff Forbes then asks him curiously "You ever staked a vampire before?"

Logan hesitates, then snaps in defense "Have you?"

Sheriff Forbes presses her lips in frustration with him and shakes her head, letting out a sigh, then she heads to her car. She can't help but think that hopefully he won't get himself killed.

————————————————

Gilbert Residence

3rd POV

"Fuck" Elena says while running her fingers through her hair in frustration. Turning to Damon she says "if you go after him at the cemetery then you might find Logan, he's the one who originally was carrying around the compass, but he also has a gun with wooden bullets, he almost took Stefan out. You bit him because of it and then he was basically sucked dry by Vicki, but then saved by either Noah or Anna."

Aunt Jenna looks between them and asks "Would we be able to save Logan and bring him into this? Or would that be to dangerous?"

Damon speaks first "Was he trustworthy when you dated him?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

She deflates and lets out a sigh, leaning back into the couch "No, no, he wasn't."

"He wasn't on Vervain." I say. "He could be compelled to forget that you and Stefan are vamps if he finds out, but it's already 11pm, even if you go now it's possible that it's already happened. "

Damon and Stefan look at each other and Stefan looks at Aunt Jenna and says "Then I guess we have no time to lose, we'll try to keep him alive but I can't guarantee it."

Damon turns to Elena before leaving and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead, she blinks owlishly and her mouth pops open in shock. Then both him and Stefan are gone.

Jeremy has the same expression as her, Aunt Jenna gets up and nudges them both until they shake their heads, then they give each other hugs before heading off to bed.

——————————————————

Woods

3rd POV

Logan notices the compass is starting to point towards the cemetery so he dials up Sheriff Forbes

"Yeah?" She answers.

"The compass is pointing towards the Cemetery." Logan says.

"I'm on my way" she says in response.

Logan walks through the woods towards the cemetery, he hears a twig snap ahead of him, he stops and looks around.

Noah is beside a tree watching the pathetic human walk around trying to hunt vampires, he normally isn't one to go on a massacre but when he noticed a almost Kathrine look alike and those Salvatore's in town he just couldn't control himself.

He rushes at this Logan and screams as viciously bites into his neck, he knows Anna will want to use him, just like she's going to use that boy at the Grill.

After he's had enough gulps to make the man pass out he stuffs his bloody wrist into his mouth then gulps him dry.

Before he can take off with him he's pushed away.

The Salvatore brothers hear Logan's scream of pain and rush faster just in time to see a man about to take off with Logan fell, they try to rush who they assume is Noah but before they can take care of him he pushes Stefan and stakes him in the stomach and then rushes past Damon who was checking on Logan who no longer has a pulse.

Stefan pulls out the stake and drops it on the ground.

Damon sees the compass beside Logan and pockets it, it'll be safer for both of them if the council doesn't have it.

"He got away Damon." Stefan says.

"I know, we're going to have to do detail around Elena, he might target her, god she's not gonna like that is she?" Damon finishes with a week laugh.

Stefan smirks and shakes his head, then sighs. "No, she's not. But at least she'll be learning to defend herself. Hopefully she'll have learned enough before he strikes that she'll be fine for a bit if he slips past us."

Damon thinks for a second then says "I'll watch over her at night, you get during mornings and school hours, I'll be training her in the gym at the school."

Stefan nods and breaths out "Okay."

They both vamp home, they're going to have to let Zach know what's going on.

——————————————

Gilbert Residence

3rd POV

Elena has been making small wooden stakes soaked in Vervain that will go on her Thigh strap she made to wear under her dresses at parties and stakes that will fit in the pockets on the inside of Jeremy's sweaters. Once she's done she gives Jeremy his and hides her own under her pillow.

Then she gets up and gets ready for bed.

Outside of the home Noah has just arrived and he's watching Elena from her bedroom window, she's getting ready for bed, her resemblance is almost the same as Kathrines except her hair and her eyes are strangely different.

He hears someone approaching and vamps away towards Anna.

Damon just arrived. He sneaks into Elena's room after she falls asleep, he can't help but think it's for the best that they don't tell her they'll be guarding her. He runs his thumb over her cheek as she sleeps, her head jerks to the side but she's still asleep. He sits to watch her.

Stefan is still talking to Zach explaining what they saw happen at the cemetery.

———————————

Cemetery

3rd POV

In the cemetery Logan's eyes shot open as he looks around frantically, he hears someone coming and hears their blood pumping in their veins, his teeth elongate and he can't stop himself from tearing their throat out, it's a deputy that Sheriff Forbes sent to help him if he ran into trouble.

——————————————————

Annnnnnd that's this chapter.

It's not perfect of course, however I have been enjoying writing it.

As you can see the plot changed again.

Yes, Vicki did die, no she wasn't turned, sorry, however I couldn't see her being left alive by Noah.


	6. 6

Chapter 6 - Learning to fight and Halloween 

———————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**Friday**

I wake up and I find some clothes for school, a pair of brown cargo pants, a black tank top, a zipper sweater to go over it and a pair of combat boots, I've been wearing cargo boots since I started training, I wouldn't be surprised if I wear them with my party dresses for now on. I braid my hair off to the side.

I've been practicing since last Tuesday. It's Halloween soon so they're having a haunted house party thing I'm supposed to go to.

I just wish I could skip it.

Damon's not a bad teacher, but he likes getting me in positions where I'm uncomfortable, he says it's so that I 'learn to overcome it and stop freezing up' it's been working though, I just hope I don't accidentally punch someone if they grab my shoulder.

I walk down to my brothers room and knock on the door "Get up Jere, I'm going to be making pancakes, eggs and bacon. You won't get any if you don't get up."

I go down the stairs and head into the kitchen, Aunt Jenna is already sitting by the counter doing things for college. "Hello Aunty" I say.

She looks at me and smiles. "You're so different now" she says with a small sigh then asks "Making breakfast?"

I nod "Yeah, breakfast is important sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She asks curiously.

"Sometimes, I don't like to eat breakfast, my stomach doesn't accept food until after 9am. Otherwise i just feel sick" I say.

"Even now" she asks.

"Even now" I say with a nod as I continue putting the cooked bacon and pancakes on a plate.

Shortly after I set things on the table Jeremy walks into the room "Hey baby Bro!" I say with a smile.

"Good morning Lena, ohh yum, bacon" He says eyes shining happily as he grabs a piece.

I look at him and coo "you're such a good eater."

He looks like he's trying to hold off a laugh then he swallows his bite and bops me on the nose with a laugh saying "I'm not a baby Lena"

I pout "You remind me of my other brothers."

He laughs and rolls his eyes then says "it's a good thing we're at home, if we were at school people would think mom or dad had an affair or something."

I snort, "Yeah, I don't think they'd be able to understand the whole ' I'm dead and I'm Elena but I'm NOT Elena' or the whole 'I fell down the stairs and I'm about %80 Sure I'm stuck in a coma and you're all a part of it' type thing."

"Yeah, we can't have you in the nut house." He says with a laugh.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late I guess, either dead or this is a dream and I have to go to school some great after death that is." I say with a sigh.

Jeremy looks at me amused and says "At least you're my sister."

We're sitting in the car now.

I nod in agreement "At least you're my brother"

I start it up and pull out of the driveway.

————————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

We pull into the parking lot and get out. I see Bonnie and Caroline walking into the school. I give my brother a hug and walk over to my now-real-in-dream friends and drape my arms over their shoulders (Which probably looks funny since I'm shorter then them both) and say "Bon-Bon, Care-Bear, hows life?

Bonnie and Caroline grin at each other and shake their heads. "I'm doing well, my grandma has been teaching me things" Bonnie says.

Caroline smiles "I've been alright, I'd like to get out more though, I'm so excited for the haunted house party though."

I groan "Ugh, I don't know if I'm going to go"

Both Bonnie and Caroline snap "No"

Then Caroline says "You're going missy, even if I have to drag you there."

I groan again I separate from them and head for my locker, "What if I don't wanna go?" I ask with a pout. "I have things to learn, what if I'm to busy?" I ask loudly.

Bonnie snorts and says "you're still going even if I have to have Stefan, Jeremy and Tyler carry you there."

I think about that and say "I understand Stefan and Jeremy, but why Lockwood?"

Both Bonnie and Caroline are now looking at me amused and with raised eyebrows, I scrunch up my nose in thought, "Ohh, it's to get me back for not letting him hurt my brother huh?"

Both blink at me and release a sigh and say "No Elena"

I shake my head "Fine, Fine, I'll go but I, can't we just hang out at my place instead? We can have our own party and blanket forts."

Caroline snaps "No," then I hear her mumbling "her obsession with blanket forts, I swear"

Hmph. How rude.

We walk through the hallway to our classes. Caroline and Bonnie are talking about costumes.

I'm just not sure if I should be an Assassin or A Vampire Slayer. Uggh. Ohhh! I'll combine them I'll be a Vampire Assassin!

"I'm going to be a Vampire Assassin" I say proudly to them when they ask me. Stefan's head turns towards me and he looks like he's trying not to laugh.

I start skipping over to my locker but when I go to stop in front of it I see Lockwood. "Yo" I say with a lift of my hand.

He raises an eyebrow and says "Yo?"

My reply to that is "Uh-huh, need something Lockwood? Or did you get lost?" I ask with a smile on my face.

He laughs "Nah, I don't really need anything, I wanted to talk to you without your guard dogs."

I snort, "Right, well, I'd be lying if I didn't say I had something to do Lockwood, so why don't you tell me what you want?"

He takes a step closer and then stops as I straighten up and raise an eyebrow.

"I, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime." He says, then steps a little closer to me.

"Do you plan to kill me?" I ask innocently with a tilt of my head.

He blinks, once, twice, three times and then laughs "I ask you to hang out and you think I might plan to kill you?"

I shrug my shoulders. How am I supposed to know? Geesh.

"Then what do you want from me?" I ask calmly crossing my arms.

"Just to hang out." He says innocently.

"I don't trust you." I tell him flat out.

He blinks and I can see on his face that he's a little frustrated. . . I wonder if I could cause him to snap. . . In the series he never seemed to really care much for Elena so why does he keep wanting to talk to me. Maybe he's confused? Because isn't he supposed to like Care? Wait, he ends up cheating on her though... hmm...

Quietly he says "I know."

I continue frustrated "you've hurt my brother," then I pause and say "granted he hurt you too, god you're both idiots." I finish saying feeling frustrated as I close my eyes and grip my hair.

I feel large hands wrap around my smaller ones as they gently pry my hands out of my hair.

"I know you don't trust me right now, but I'd like to get to know you better." He says while holding my fists in his hands.

I blink, I blink again, I shake my head and I say "I, but, I don't understand." He releases my hands.

He has a small smile on his face and says "eventually you will" as he walks away.

I tilt my head to the side. Weird. I grab my stuff. I have to practice with Damon before I can get ready for the Halloween thing.

————————————-

1 hour later.

Me and Damon have been practicing for awhile now.

I lift my leg to kick him in the face and he grabs it and knocks me over.

He jumps for me and I roll over, he comes to jump at me again and I kick my feet out at him as he again pounces towards me, my kick hits and he goes flying into the wall.

I quickly stand up and get ready to fight some more. He comes at me and like it's automatic my arm shots out and I punch him in the face, he goes all Vamp face and tackles me to the ground, I groan.

Ouch. I try to heave him up by my arms with the help of my legs to flip him over but he quickly grabs my arms and slams me back down.

He's straddling me now as I try to fight him off, I grab around the scruff of his shirt and pull him towards me and head butt him as hard as I can. He groans in pain then rolls off of me and lays beside me.

We lay quietly for a bit as he says "You've improved"

I turn my head towards him and smile. "Really?"

He smiles back tightly "Yeah, you wouldn't win or anything but it's much better. If you had a stake there's a slight tiny very tiny possibility you'd win though."

I snort "That's because you Vamps think you're so invincible, you get cocky and stupid and think 'Oh human, it can't beat me.' Which is untrue, we can beat you, however having training to do so helps very much. You're a good teach Damon."

I sigh "I have to go to that stupid Halloween thing."

He laughs "don't know how to have fun huh? I could show you how it's done you know? He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I smile at him "I'll have you know that I am Loads of fun! Uggh. I think not Day-Day." I say while raising an eyebrow.

He looks at me and barks out "you won't even drink alcohol?"

I glared at him then sighed, "I gotta go, maybe the music will be good"

——————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

I see Aunt Jenna and Jeremy talking to each other when I get home, they both look at me as I enter Aunt Jenna asks me "How was practice with Damon?"

"I did better then last time he said." I say happily. I grab Jere by his arm "Gotta get ready to go, what are you going to be?"

"Myself" He says.

I laugh "I'm going to be a Vampire Slayer!" I say excitedly.

He chuckles as I head to my room. I turn and stick my tongue out at him and we both laugh.

She's wearing a Black corset top with a black long sleeve dress that splits around her legs, combat boots and she also has on a strap around her thigh that holds small wooden stakes all around it.

———————————-

**Mystic Falls High**

**(Haunted House)**

I arrive in my costume and Jeremy in tow. We go our separate ways, he goes to his friends and I go towards Bonnie and Caroline.

I skip over to them feeling happy because of my training with Damon.

"Ladies" I say with a bow.

They both laugh a little.

Caroline takes a look at my outfit and asks "What are you?"

"I'm a Vampire Assassin" I say with a shrug.

"You look, sexy" Bonnie says approvingly with a nod.

I say "Ahh, Best friend love!"

All of a sudden Tyler is handing us cups saying "Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special."

Bonnie shakes her head "No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

Caroline snorts and laughter and says "Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

Tyler nods in approval and says "Sounds like a plan."

He goes to hand me a cup as well and I shake my head and say "No, Thanks."

He blinks at me then asks "Why?"

"I don't like drinking very much." I say, it's true, some mikes hard lemonade is good or some white or rose wine but even then that's only a small amount and when I'm home."

"You're joking right?" He asks looking annoyed.

"Nope, I don't really care for it and when I do I'd rather do it at home." I state plainly.

He brings his head closer to mine and whispers "I could take you home."

I laugh "No thanks Lockwood, if I'm desperate enough I'll just walk." Ignoring the intense stare he's giving me.

I go to turn away from Tyler and I bump right into Stefan not even 3 steps later. "Sorry" I say in apology.

"It's alright," Stefan says "How's training with Damon going?"

"It's been pretty good, he says that I'm improving" I say jumping up and down.

"Improving with what?" I hear Tyler ask from right behind me. I straighten up as a reflex and I breathe out a sigh.

"I'm learning to defend myself." I state simply.

He stares at me hard for a little while then asks "Are you in trouble Gilbert?"

I smile brightly "I'll have you know I'm perfectly fine!"

Then of course Stefab being the best biggest brat ever Snorts out a Laugh looking both amused and exasperated.

I snap "Stefan"

Now the brat is raising an eyebrow at me. I can feel my eye twitching. "What?" He asks with pretend innocence.

Ughh these boys will be the death of me I swear. "Sometimes I imagine stabbing you." I say to him.

Stefan is now laughing, Laughing about that and behind me I hear Tyler laughing too.

I walk past them and head outside towards the parked buses.

It should be safe-ish, maybe uh.. doesn't really matter though does it? If I die I may see my original family right?

As I'm walking past one of the buses I'm grabbed from behind and slammed into the bus, his hand wrapped around my neck.

My eyes close from the impact for a split second, as I open them I see Noah, the hooded wearing stalker or something like that. His other hand is going down my cheek, what a creeper. I blink a few times.

I lift my leg up and knee him in the crotch, my arms wouldn't be long enough to do anything, he drops me for a second.

I grab one of my little stakes that are in my thigh holder thing and stab him in the shoulder as he goes to stand up. His hand grabs my wrist and tries to pull me back and I kick his arm away.

I start to run and as I look behind me as I'm running for the high school I see him catching up to me fast.

I'm grabbed by my waist and his hand goes around my mouth as he pulls me to his chest then he leans down snarls quietly in my ear "Stop Fighting me"

I struggle harder against him and I start kicking my legs, I turn my leg a bit so that it wraps around his leg and I tug forward, we fall, his hand is off of my mouth but his other arm is holding my waist tightly.

He rolls over so that he's on top of me and as I try to push him off he slams me back down and fuck that shit hurts but his head above mine and close to my face now. I slam my head forwards as fast and as hard as I can, thankfully I hear a crunch, I can feel blood trickle down my head as he grabs my throat and slams me back against the cement, again I yell "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

As I try to find my stakes with my right hand His vamp face is out, and he grabs my right hand and moves it above my head, he gets ready to attack again, his other hand still around my throat when suddenly he freezes for a second, then he's gone and Stefan, Damon and weirdly Lockwood is out here too. Fuck, fuck, fuck my life. "Fuck" I say out loud.

Tyler is looking around wildly asking "who the hell was that? Where did he go?"

Stefan and Damon are beside me trying to help me up grabbing for myarms since I'm laying there still and Tyler looks just simply worried.

I swat their hands away "Stop, I'm fine ok? You guys showing up scared him away, I'm fine." I snap, does something always have to happen at Mystic Falls parties? Fuck.

Damon snaps back "No, you're not, he had his hand around you're neck, he could of fucking snapped it."

"So what?" I snap back not really caring, I mean I haven't experimented with death simply because of Jeremy and Aunty Jenna.

"We're not going to let you die Elena" Damon snaps again.

I hear Tyler speak up saying sharply "I won't let you die either."

Then before I can retort Stefan says "You can't expect us to just let you die, ever. You mean a lot to us now."

"You hardly even know me, the only reason you two want me here is because I look like her." I whisper back only quietly enough for Stefan and Damon to hear, they both freeze in shock.

Tyler is looking on curiously, he doesn't know why they are so quiet now.

I pull myself up carefully, my body is sore from it briefly being abused. I turn to Tyler "Lockwood, would you mind helping me to find my brother please?" I ask politely.

He nods his head "Come on, this way."

We're back inside now, he turns to me "So, you're not in trouble huh?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

I turn my gaze towards his for a second as we walk, then I turn my head to continue looking for my brother. I say dryly "No, but I never claimed that trouble didn't find me on occasion."

He's quiet for a bit. "Will you be safe?" He asks curiously, looking a little worried. Aw, it's kind of sweet, maybe.

"Of course I will be!" I say with a easy smile. Not really but, eh, oh well.

He nods. Then he points near a corner. Little bro is totally making out with someone. I sigh.

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" He asks me.

"Oh, No, I'm good, Thanks though." I say softly.

He nods again.

I walk over towards Jeremy "Jere, Jere" I say.

He backs away from the girl and turns towards me "Lena? Are you okay? He asks worriedly, after he sees fingerprints forming on my neck and blood on my forehead he steps towards me and reaches out his hand to touch my forehead.

"Let's get you home" he says. He grabs my hand and as we pass Tyler he pauses and turns towards Tyler and says "Thanks for bringing my sister to me."

Tyler just nods and I roll my eyes. Why is this happening...

"Stay safe Jeremy and little Miss Gilbert." He says

I groan, good lord, oh shit. Stefan and Damon are probably going to be very mad at me, not that I can blame them but come on now, throughout the series it seemed the main reason they wanted her safe at all or wanted her in anyway is because she looks like Kathrine.

———————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

We get home and of course Aunt Jenna freaks out "Oh my god, Elena, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine Aunt Jenna, just tired and frustrated, I didn't think anything would happen today. Vicki ended up dead with the others and Noah wasn't supposed to make a move until a school dance."

Shit, I screwed up the plot, shit, shit, shit.

"I have to, I'm going to huh," I run upstairs to my room and then lock it, I turn around a I see Damon sitting on my bed. Fuck, I need to apologize.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly, I didn't want to hurt their feelings but I can't, I can't be helpless and I'm not good enough for any of this, I've only been here like 2 months and I've already fucked it up.

He just looks at me as I walk towards the wall and stand against it staring back at him silently.

"Do you really think you're just a replacement for Kathrine? Or that we only see you as her?" He asks serious.

"Don't you?" I ask curiously.

He thinks for a little bit, looking me over, shakes his head and sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair, "Not anymore." He whispers quietly.

I nod my head, "Thanks, for saying that." I whisper back.

He looks me in the eyes and says "I mean it, you're, you're you, you're, special."

I smile a little as I sit beside him in the bed, my back against the headboard "I'm not but, thank you, thank you for saying it. You're a good guy Damon. " I lay my head on his shoulder as he sits beside me.

I sigh "You're a great friend Damon, thank you for seeing me as me, not her."

I hear him quietly whisper "you're welcome" and I feel a wet but soft pressure on my forehead as I fall asleep.

———————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**Damon's POV**

"You're a great friend Damon, thank you, for seeing me as me, not her" she quietly says

I see her eyes dropping she's basically asleep as I whisper back "you're welcome" and I kiss her softly on the forehead.

Stefan is wallowing because of what she told us, probably because in a way it's true.

But she accepted us, made us do stupid things for the meaning of fun, even if I wanted to kill him and a part of me wanted to suck her dry. But how can you do that to someone who makes you smile like that?

I wanted to hurt her, at first I was amused, I thought I'd be able to use her, but she refused to date him, then she went all "Blanket forts and princesses" then we were screwed.

I know she only sees me as a friend, she seems to see everyone as only a friend. I'm guessing part of the reason is because she assumes we both see her as Kathrine, as only Kathrine, not as 'elena' or herself, she hardly talks about herself..

I did see her as Kathrine at first but now? Now she's just too different, they're to different to confuse them for each other. Elena, Not-Elena makes me feel light, like I'm not horrible, I'm not the horrible brother who's out to kill everyone, I'm just Damon and if I decided to go on a killing spree she'd still see me as just Damon.

She doesn't seem to have any regard for her own life, at all either, it means she'll be reckless , which will be difficult, she'll be difficult to keep under control if she feels the need to interfere, but she's selfless, she's fierce.

What the hell are we going to do with her?

While Kathrine only ever seemed to care for herself, selfish by large.

I watch her sleep as I think about earlier, she could have died, she could have died and she didn't care... but we did.

————————————

**This is not my favorite chapter, but since Vicki isn't in the picture certain things will be different.**

**No we haven't been seeing much of Matt but he is dealing with losing his sister.**

**Then you add in the fact that our Not Elena/Elena doesn't really care if she lives - is fiercely protective of her Aunt and Brother And Is from an alternate world plus ourlittle three member fam all have Vervain ink tattoos that'll change things too.**

**But this was a tough chapter to write because I had to find a flow with it to make it work out.**

**On Wattpad I just posted chapter 39 and I'm working on 40.**

**So I'm trying to catch up when I can.**


	7. 7

**Chapter 7 - Stefan is Old, Road Trip fun and Tyler Lockwood's curiosity**

**—————————————————**

Gilbert Residence 

It's been a few weeks since Halloween. 

Damon has been having me training like crazy and I've made some wooden stakes for Jeremy and Aunty Jenna too so they have some just in case. (What she's wearing right now is the picture at the top.)

Bonnie came over about a week ago, telling me about her witchiness. It's pretty cool and I SO wish I was a witch. 

I think it'd be a good idea to get Caroline a Vervain Tattoo as well but Bonnie wants us to wait on it. 

I'm going to meet up with Damon in about 2-hours.

Until then I will be doing. Hmm... omg I'm bored, I'm in vampire diaries and I'm bored, maybe I should find some trouble? Hmm...

Nah, time for fun, I'll go get Damon now!!!

"Jere, I'm going to the Salvatore place, I have some fun to have, blanket forts to party in and Caroline to hang out with." I shout out, fun, fun , fun...

—————————————————

Salvatore Boarding House

I arrive at the Salvatore Boarding House and I skip to the door and knock yelling out "Day-Day, I'm early, but I was thinking we'd drag your uncle that isn't your uncle around and Stefan, then we can go on a road trip or something."

The door opens and Damon is standing by the door with a raised eyebrow and says "We have a guest Darling Lena"

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"Lexi." He states.

"Ohh, the pretty blonde girl that RL Elena meets in a towel?" I ask huh, so it's Stefan's birthday then.

I yell "STEFAN, WE SHOULD ALL GO SOMEWHERE TO PARTY FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY"

He vamps down with Lexi who with look at me has her mouth popped open in shock.

I look at her and say "I am not her, I'm Elena or Lena or if you're feeling up to it you can call me Katie."

She blinks, once, twice and then shakes her head and smiles "He's told me about you. He says you're pretty, nice and he really likes you."

Intelligently I say "Huh, uh, we're great friends?"

She laughs. "Yeah, he told me that you won't date him either."

I stay silent looking at her, I turn my head towards Stefan and I see him blushing. I sigh "He's my friend." I say as he leaves the room with Damon.

"Who's totally into you." She says with a wink.

Uggghhhhh why does this always happen I internally cry...

"B-b-but he's my friend" I stammer out, my eyes are wide, I thought I ended his crush for me. . . .

"Oh you poor girl, you just don't see it huh?" Lexi asks me.

I blink. . . "It's because I look like her" I say with a sad smile.

Her face becomes serious "I don't think that's it, maybe at first but, now? I think he likes you for you."

Suddenly Damon and Stefan are both in the room, their eyes say that they heard the conversation that she was having with me, Stefan looks hopeful now. I hold back a sigh.

"LETS GO TO NEW ORLEANS!" I shout out excitedly.

"Like a road-trip?" Damon asks curiously.

"YES! Please, please?" I beg.

Damon sighs "fine, fine, we'll go."

"YAY!" I jump into his arms to give him a huge hug and he laughs happily.

Lexi asks hesitantly "Could we go too? It's Stefan's birthday tomorrow."

"Only if Jeremy can come too, I can't leave my Brother-mine behind you know" I say while bouncing around a little.

Stefan let's out a sigh, "Fine."

"Yay! Pack so we can go for a few days!" I excitedly say.

"What about school?" Damon asks me.

"We'll just have to make sure we're back by Sunday night then. Aunty would be pretty upset if I keep skipping. Probably." I say happily.

—————————————————

Mystic Grill

We already stopped at the house and talked to Aunt Jenna, we have things packed for Jeremy and I. We just have to pick him up now!

Our little group is waiting in the car, I head inside for Jeremy.

"Jere-bear, Darling Brother, Brother-Mine, we're ready for our road trip now!" I say as I practically skip up to him happily, not caring who sees.

Jeremy says back "Sister-dear, Sister-mine, what road trip?" He finishes confused.

"We're going to visit New Orleans!" I say with a big grin.

"Really? When? For how long?" He asks excitedly.

"Yes, now and for like two days! It'll be so much fun, hey Jeremy, do you think it'd be bad if I tried to screw up that plot there too?" I ask curiously.

He looks at me a second then says "If anyone can screw up the plot just by being there, it'd be you."

"Yay!" I yell out excited.

He laughs and grabs my arm, I follow him "Come on Lena." He says while leading me to the vehicle.

————————————————

On the road

Since Lexi knows New Orleans best she's the one driving. Me, Jeremy and Damon are in the back and Stefan is upfront by Lexi.

It'd be a lie to say that there weren't any crazy awkwardness but we'll make blanket forts to fix that issue later.

I turn my head towards Damon and start randomly singing into the quiet "Show me the way to go home," (all of a sudden Damon and Jeremy are singing with me now) "I'm tired and I wanna go to bed, I had a little drink about an hour ago and it went right into my head, Over land or sea or foam"

We're singing loudly and probably annoyingly to the people in the front but the three of us are breaking into a laughing fit , but maybe Damon just had to much scotch on the way or me and Jeremy were just born goofballs and we rubbed off on him.

Now we just need to rub off Stefan. Lexi was whispering along with us so she's well on her way.

We pass the WELCOME TO NEW ORLEANS sign. Yay us!

Our first stop is a Hotel, it's pretty nice. It's called the Royal Sonesta. The rooms are pretty nicely sized too. I'm rooming with Lexi since we're the girls and the three boys are rooming together.

"I like this bed" I say as I jump on it. "Join me Lexi, we'll be the rulers of The Bedlands!" I say goofily.

"I knew I liked you." She said with a smile as she started jumping on the bed with me.

We hear a knock on the door so we stop jumping. Lexi calls out "Who is it?"

"It's me." Stefan shouts out.

"I'm going to take a shower before we go anywhere ok? It's already late so a bar or something will probably be open around here."

"Okay, don't take to long" Lexi says.

Stefan is just blushing a little.

——————————————————

It's been probably about thirty minutes and I get dressed.

I'm wearing a pair of Blue holy Skinny Jeans with a Black Lace V-Neck T-shirt. For shoes she's wearing her black combat boots with a stake in each boot. She walked out of the bathroom to notice Lexi, Stefan, Damon and Jeremy were in her and Lexi's room.

"Anyone else need to get ready?" I ask them.

"Nope, we're all ready to go now, I scooped out the area, there's a bar called Rousseau's we can go to." Damon says while looking between all of us to see if anyone disagrees with coming.

"Alright! Yay!" I skip over towards Jeremy and grab his sleeve, Okay soo maybe I've grown a little itty bit over protective of my brother now and maybe just maybe We have become like non-born-together-twins. Or maybe I'm unintentionally mothering him and maybe he's oddly becoming like an overprotective Big-Baby-brother or something. . Who knows?

Jeremy laughs and removes my hold on his sleeve to grab my hand. Stefan and Damon look between us amused and Lexi just looks curious. Then off we walk!

———————————————-

Rousseau's Bar

Okay so after our gallivanting through the quarter and the random probably vamps that stopped to stare before continuing on, we finally arrived at the Bar. It's loud and somewhat busy.

It's cute too, the bar itself looks nice, the bar has a lot of dark brown colors and a pool table. we're going to sit at a table though.

As we sit down to take our drink orders the bartender Cami, yeah, yeah, we're meeting Cami.

She comes over. "So what can I get you all to drink?" She asks looking between us.

Damon looks to her and instantly says "Bourbon."

"Bourbon for me." Lexi says quickly after Damon.

Stefan thinks a little then says "Water" Of course he does. Ugh.

"Beer" Jeremy says simply.

"Rose Wine for me if you have it" I say, I don't drink a lot, I normally don't drink at all but rose wine is yummy.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly." Cami says, then she walks to the bar.

Of course we're being looked at around the bar, most likely by Marcel's Vamps, considering they don't know who we are.

She brings us our drink "The bourbon, for you and her, the water for you, some beer for you and here's your wine. That'll be 31.76 please." She says.

Before any of our neighborhood friendly vamps can attempt to compel her I give her 40.00. She starts to reach for change when I speak up "Don't, just keep the change, be happy I didn't drop you a 100 or something."

Okay, so I've always preferred over-tipping, it's one of my faults that isn't a fault or something.

She looks like she really wants to object but instead she nods then moves back to the bar, I noticed tall dark and Marcel sitting up there, he keeps glancing towards us, maybe to make sure Cami doesn't get hurt by Vamps that aren't his vamps?

After I take a few sips of my wine I turn towards my brother dear, time for fun!

"Come on Brother-mine, we're going to dance and have some fun." I say excitedly.

Jeremy groans, "But I'm not drunk enough yet."

I snort. "Seriously Jere? Have I not taught you to have fun without being drunk yet? What a horrible sister I am." I say dramatically while grabbing my brother as he laughs at me and dragging him to the Vamp infested dance floor.

———————————————

Rousseau's Bar

3rd POV

All of the vampires could see the two humans being goofy and dancing on the dance floor , at first the brother seemed uncomfortable but now he's moving around as goofily as she is.

Damon, Stefan and Lexi are watching with amusement clear on their faces, trying hard not to laugh.

Marcel is just confused about why two humans he's never met are at a bar with not one but three vampires. Vampires that aren't his.

Marcel confidently walks over to the three vampires "Hello, I'm Marcel. So, what are three vampires and two human pets doing in my city?" He asks them, while standing there crossing his arms over his chest. Trying to look intimidating or something probably.

"We're only going to be here until tomorrow, I'd recommend not calling them pets though." Stefan says politely before Damon or Lexi can speak.

"And your humans?" Marcel asks.

Damon snorts out a laugh then says "God she would be so pissed if she heard you call her and her brother that." While shaking his head.

Lexi gives a small nod and laugh in agreement and Stefan looks between amused and exasperated.

Unluckily or luckily, Elena and Jeremy come running or skipping, depending on your perspective anyways, over to them.

Elena yells out curiously and with amusement. "Did you guys get in trouble already?"

Jeremy snorts and says "and I thought Lena was the danger magnet." While bumping her shoulder.

"I'll have you know, I am perfectly perfect and the bringer of flowers and sunshine to everyone's life." Elena says sassily to her now brother-mine.

The three vampires snort in unison and the human laughs a little.

Marcel can't help but feel amused by the group, so he stands silently by and just watches.

"Oh please, it's like you bring the danger to you, then dance with it." Damon says exasperated while running his fingers through his hair.

Jeremy and Stefan snort at the analogy and Elena says "I do not." Then she pauses for a second and says "sometimes"

Marcel snorts at that, but the group continues to ignore him, he wonders how they all came together. None of them seem to be dating, his only conclusion is that the brother and sister brought them all together somehow.

Jeremy looks at his sister and raises his eyebrow and says "Right, because you definitely didn't step between me and Tyler during a fight, you definitely didn't stand up to Damon's craziness by demanding a fort party of all things and you definitely weren't attacked by a vamp at a Halloween party."

Or maybe they've just been through a lot together.

Elena nods her head and says excitedly with a clap "EXACTLY, it was my twins, cousins, sister that was, not I!"

Marcel holds back his amusement and continues to just observe them. They seem to have forgotten that he's here, that doesn't normally happen to him.

"Danger Magnet" Damon declares happily while pointing at Elena. "It fits, that's your new nickname."

Elena groans "Damn, Brother-mine, this is your fault!" She says pointing at him with mock anger.

Jeremy laughs and says half teasingly, "it fits you Lena."

Elena sticks her tongue out at him and says, "Bite me"

Damon replies happily "I'd love to!" Then is all of a sudden he's behind her, fangs drawn out. Strangely enough both humans just look amused.

Elena just sighs, then blinks at him with amusement, then she snorts "I'm sure you would honey. However we both know I'm not going to die yet. Well, assuming I'm not already dead and that this isn't a messed up dream based on some weird kinky fantasies and fetish's, but thats all in the technicalities and I'd prefer to leave it as that until I die. . . again, or the first time? Ughh... Who knows..?"

Okay so now Marcel is watching with a lot of curiosity. Who are these people?

He coughs to get their attention. Apparently that startled them, they must've really forgotten where they were.

All five of their eyes snap to attention and the sister automatically pushes her brother behind herself, her brother rolls his eyes annoyed and then she pulls out a stake from her pocket and gets in a defensive stance, the three vamps are quickly stationed around the brother and sister. Damon is standing in between him and the siblings, he can see that they all care for each other in some way, what way he's unsure though.

Marcel see's that his vampires are getting ready for a fight as well.

Both the brother and sister look annoyed at Damon. But it also seems like it was an automatic response for them to protect each other like this.

Damon must feel a strong need to protect the girl, the other two vampires must feel the need to fight beside the boy and the girl. The girl must feel a strong need to protect her brother.

Marcel holds up his hands in surrender, he didn't actually mean to startle them. He puts on a cocky smirk and says "Sorry, you were all in your own world and I thought I'd remind you that we're here too."

The girl looks at him and snorts, then she puts her stake away, his vampires relax "Something we can help you with Mr. Marcel?" She asks him with a tilt of her head.

He blinks, he didn't tell HER his name. How did she know?

"Are you a witch?" He asks becoming slightly hostile, prepared to bare his fangs if necessary.

She snorts and shakes her head almost fondly which confuses him "I wish, I'd be totally copying Harry Potter spells and trying to steal Justus from Naruto, it'd be so much fun, I probably wouldn't be able to stand Damon and Stefan though," (both boys look put out at that.) "I'd probably absolutely hate Elena too." (Now her brother looks put out, but like he understands why).

Marcel just feels more confused now.

"So, what are you?" He asks curiously.

"Human." She says simply, almost if bored. Huh.

"I didn't tell you my name." He states feeling suspicious.

"Nope, you didn't." She says starting to sound excited, his eye twitches.

"How did you know it?" He asks taking a step forward even though he knows he'd have to go through Damon first.

She just shrugs, as if this happens all the time. Maybe it does. "Just do" She says, then she leans towards Damon and brings her mouth towards his ear, maybe they're together?

Then she whispers quietly, "You don't need to protect me Damon."

"Yes I do, you're reckless." He states firmly.

She has a small smile on her face and shakes her head and says softly, "I do not fear death Damon, real or dream, I am not afraid." All three vampires and the human boy stand up straighter, as if they must protect something precious. The girl notices and narrows her eyes at them.

Damon feeling even more protective of her practically snarls angrily "That's what worries me. You have literally no care for your own life."

She just shrugs, "Eh, I do too, I just don't fear death." She says without a care, as if death was just expected, which isn't exactly wrong, but for a human is ODD.

"If you're going to be in my city I expect you to behave." Marcel says sternly.

Then the Girl named Elena bursts into laughter and says "Nah Darling, we aren't your men and we certainly aren't under your payroll, if we follow the rules it'll be because they're just and right, not because some asshole with a superiority complex says so." The other vampires suck in a breath, she didn't just say that.

Jeremy is shaking his head with a little smile on his face then facepalms a few times "Jesus Elena , let's test out death now then, psycho sister."

"He's being an ass Jere and I'm not bowing down to anybody, lest of all oppressive assholes with a god complex. We'll have to deal with enough of those." She states with a matter-of-fact tone. All three of her Vamp friends snap their heads towards her, eyes wide.

Marcel doesn't know if he wants to snap her neck or laugh, she's feisty, he likes them feisty.

The other vampires look uncomfortable now.

Stefan makes a decision "We'll be going now." He looks pointedly at Damon then gestures to Elena.

Elena speaks up as Damon grabs her arm, she tries to shake him off, her voice sounding kind of sad "But Stefan, I haven't gotten to make him participate in a Blanket Fort Party yet, it's how we build great friendships. Besides we just got done arguing and that's the first step."

Marcel can't help but blink and then say exasperated "You were trying to become my friend" okay so he feels really confused by this girl right now.

"Of course" she says excitedly. "But friends are honest, so I had to be honest, besides the blanket fort party is the best part, regardless you're really going to need friends. By friends I mean people who don't give you full control over their lives like you're hitler group that's trying to irradiate a few select groups of people, really, how rude. Then again SOME of those witches here are kind of bitches."

She stops speaking, then she blinks, then she looks him in the eyes and says "WOW, I just remembered how fucked up New Orleans is, fun sometimes, possibly, but fucked up nonetheless."

"You act as if you've been here" Marcel says glaring at her.

She has a small smile on her face now, "No, I haven't actually."

"Then how would you know anything?" He snaps at her.

Her smile though gets slightly bigger, he can almost taste her enjoyment of this confrontation and it confuses him. "I know a lot of things Mr. Marcel, however only friends I very much somewhat trust, or good family are allowed to know,"

Her smile grows even more, it's almost full blown now, "since you can't decide if you'd like to become friendly and somewhat trusted, or if you'd prefer to be an enemy,"

Now her smile is full blown, her excitement is tangible in the air, almost like Klaus or Kol's bloodlust "I can't tell you can I?" Her heart is beating fast, not in fear but with bits or arousal and excitement

She pauses for a second and chuckles a little then says "They'll come back you know, it'd be in your best interest to get along with them instead of fighting them, friendships are important, trust is sacred. Unfortunately, you're all kind of idiots." She finishes with a big smile and a laugh.

"Come on, Day, Jere, Stef, Le, lets go now. I was hoping if he was here he'd have been more reasonable but alas, he's currently not, they don't even have good dancing music on right now. ." Her brother breaks into laughter as the three vampires flash out with the Humans.

Marcel's vampires are to surprised by the confrontation to react. They all watch him curiously to see what he'll do.

Marcel is frozen in shock, his mouth agape.

She couldn't know the originals, she couldn't, she couldn't know what's going to happen or what has, or of his plans, it's not possible, she's not even a witch. . . .

Fuck. . . If what she's saying is true she could be useful to him. .

He speeds off without saying anything. He flashes to the hotels around the area, searching for the girl and her group, he wants answers.

By the time he finds the correct hotel they've already checked out.

Left in one room for him was a note from the girl Elena it read . . .

Mr. Marcel,

Keep Davina safe and happy.

It was a pleasure meeting you, very fun, we'll meet up to do it again sometime yes?

Maybe next time we'll get together and have a fort party, no eating the guests though, that's just rude. . .

You're maybe, sort of, kind of friend,

Elena

And he can't help but feel very uncomfortable now. How much does she know?

——————————————————

On The Road to Mystic Falls

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ELENA?" Damon shouts at her. His vamp face on display, he is really really pissed I guess.

"Fun" I reply simply, really it was, it was exhilarating. I don't understand why he's so pissed, shouldn't he be begging to be getting Katherine out around now?

"Elena" Stefan practically growls, his vamp face is threatening to come out. "Why would you be so reckless?" He scowled at me.

"What? I wasn't, I was having fun. You guys could have vamped out with Jeremy at anytime." I say with a wave of my hand. Really, what's their problem.

Lexi just looks perplexed. Stefan and Damon look more pissed and Jeremy won't let go of my hand for some reason.

I take a deep breath and ask hesitantly "Jeremy, are you ok?"

He stiffly nods. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you Jeremy." I say, I wouldn't, I'd come back just to kick ass if someone hurt him.

His body freezes then, but his grip on my hand tightens, "I wasn't worried for me Elena," (he pauses and he looks heart broken) "I was worried about you, what if you were killed?"

I frown as I see him holding back tears "Then I'd be killed Jere. You'd still be my brother."

"We don't want you dead Elena." Damon snaps at me.

I frown again, then I raise an eyebrow, "I'm not going to cower before anyone Damon. Not you, not him, not anyone."

"Oh? And when you're body freezes because they're to close to you? Then what?" He snaps at me furious.

"Then I'll cope and fight it, depending on the situation I probably won't even notice it. I've done it before, I'm not afraid Damon and you can't make me be." He snarls at me his fangs out at he stares at me through the mirror, considering he's driving he can't exactly try to 'Prove his point'.

"We're not going to let you get hurt." Stefan says softly grabbing one of my hands.

I really want to bang my head on something, I can't hold back my eye-roll. Jeremy is still squeezing my hand.

"I want to protect you Lena." Jeremy whispers to me.

I sigh "Jeremy, I understand you want to. But sometimes it's best you don't. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. If I decide to put my life on the line for something then that is my choice and you hold no responsibilities or blames for it."

"But,"

"NO Jeremy" I snap at him. I'm doing the damn sacrifice, I know that's what he's referring to, he's the only one I trust completely. "I trust you completely Jeremy, no reservations, no white lies, but completely, don't make it be misplaced, you're my brother, my only brother here, I'd hate to have to leave. But I will if you prove I can't trust you either."

I see the brothers and Lexi looking worried, they'll probably be keeping an eye on me now, worried I'll do something they seem 'Stupid'.

Jeremy nods and takes a deep breath. "Okay, okay."

Even if only Jeremy knows about it right now, the Salvatore's can be to protective and idiotic to trust with this knowledge. I wouldn't be surprised if they deemed it fit to kidnapped me and put me in a guarded tower if they found out about it.

Everyone except me and Jeremy are tense right now. Ugghh, god maybe I should've became a hermit or ran off with Jeremy and Jenna. . .

————————————————

Mystic Falls

We arrived in town late at night, we said goodbye to Lexi and she agreed to come visit again.

Both Stefan and Damon are a wee bit mad at me though, or more mad at my lack of whatever, whatever, I stopped listening after awhile.

Either way it seems they may be considering the tower locking already, which is sad.

We might be good friends and want to protect each other but, they seem to have both become over protective again or maybe it's just Katherine's face that they're over protective of? It's Probably because of her face on my face.

Me and Damon discussed his 'releasing Katherine who is already released' tomb thing so we'll be going to visit both Bree and the Bennett's to get that figured out.

Then me and Jeremy arrived home and we gave Aunty Jenna a big hug and we had a big family night in the living room, laying in our blankets and watching movies and being goofy like children until we feel asleep.

——————————

Mystic falls

Lockwood Residence

3rd POV

Sheriff Forbes, Mr. Lockwood and Mrs Lockwood are in Mr. Lockwood's Study room.

Sheriff Forbes is standing off to the side with her arms crossed.

Mr. Lockwood is sitting on his desk and Mrs. Lockwood is sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

The door is open slightly on the left, barely enough to be noticed.

Mr. Lockwood eyes Sheriff Forbes, "Have you found Logan yet?"

Sheriff Forbes shakes her head "No, we found some blood where we assume he was, but not his body."

Mrs. Lockwood looks thoughtful, "Do you think he's in hiding?"

Mr. Lockwood shakes his head and sighs out "No, I think he may have been turned. What's your opinion sheriff?"

"I think if he was then him having the Gilbert Device is a very bad thing." Sheriff Forbes says strongly, god hopefully he doesn't have it.

"So we have two vampires in town then?" Mrs. Lockwood asks.

"Possibly, but who could it be?" Mr. Lockwood says.

"Aside from Logan? Most likely someone who only comes out at night time." Sheriff Forbes says.

"We don't know for sure that Logan is turned." Mrs. Lockwood says, hopeful that he's alright.

Sheriff Forbes raises an eyebrow "One of my officers were sucked dry where Logan's body was supposed to be Mrs. Lockwood."

"We'll keep an eye out for anyone suspicious." Mr. Lockwood says.

None of them notice Tyler listening in from behind the doorway, trying to piece together what he saw when he was pretty sure he was to drunk to have seen anything correctly.

But now? Now he wasn't so sure that it was because he was drunk, somethings just aren't adding up and the ones that are? Well they make him a bit worried for the girl he may or may not have a thing for.

Vampires huh? Fuck that girl is full of trouble isn't she? But even so, he can't help but smile when thinking about her.

——————————————

Yes they went to New Orleans and she sort of antagonized Marcel and she may or may not have kind of subtlety demanded that he is now her maybe friend regardless of if he likes the idea or not.

Not that it'd make a difference really, she's odd that way.

Yes Damon and Stefan were pissed that she stood up against Marcel the way she did.

No Lexi does NOT die.

No she hasn't told the brothers about her going to be a sacrifice. Honestly, they probably would lock her up.

She has told Jeremy EVERYTHING that she knows.

Because she trusts him completely and he trusts her. I am going to have them have a very strong sibling relationship.

He doesn't like her being reckless, but he also understands that she has family she hopes she'll see or be with again if she does die.

This will be AU and possibly become so au that the original story plot is different.


	8. 8

**Chapter 8 - Meeting Alaric, Girl time and Logan what?**

**——————————————**

Gilbert Residence

Monday

Okay, so Stefan and Damon have been overprotective since our trip to New Orleans, they were over yesterday to make sure I didn't do anything 'reckless' because apparently you're not supposed to speak your mind and tell someone that they're an asshole if they're stronger then you or some bullshit like that.

Unfortunately, I'll always tell someone if I think they're an asshole for better or worse regardless. Just like I informed both boys that they're 'being annoying overprotective brats.' Yes BRATS.

I'm up early because I have school . .honestly I'm just glad that I'm taking enough art classes to make me feel somewhat happy about going.

Today I'm wearing a pair of flared pants with holes in them and a green tank top top with one of my brothers zipper hoodies and a pair of combat boots. Besides . . .Guy sweater = bigger = more comfort and I also won't have to worry about being leered at so much.

"JERE, it's time to get ready for school." I say as I walk down the hall. Besides I am actually going to get Caroline her vervain tattoo today, lord knows her mom isn't protecting her. .

Maybe I'll even make Lockwood get one, but then I'd probably make him suspicious so I may have to not do that.

"Hey Lena" Jeremy says while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Jere-bear." I say all chirpy as I'm trying to teach Aunty Jenna how to cook breakfast.

We already mixed the ingredients so that's good.

Oh good lord. "No Aunty, you don't try to flip it yet, it hasn't even been on the pan for a minute yet." I say exasperated. "Wait until the top starts to bubble a little bit Aunty."

"Okay, okay, I can learn this, I can do this, I'm just learning to cook from my niece who is actually 28 plus 17 sorta years old yeah, that's what I'm doing, I got this" she says while trying to encourage herself.

Me and Jeremy look at each other and try muffle our laughter. She looks at us and playfully narrows her eyes and says "I'm watching you two."

Then we both can't help but burst into laughter. God we love her!

After a few minutes all the pancakes are done and we've eaten. Me and Jere have our bags and now we're ready for school! Yahoo. . . Not really... but yeah.

I had already let Caroline and Bonnie know that after school I plan on taking them both somewhere.

———————————————

Mystic Falls High School

I arrived at the school. Quietly I'm singing I Will Follow by Art of Dying as I'm walking to my locker, of course I'm aware that Stefan isn't to far away and can hear me and possibly Lockwood since for some reason once I arrived two minutes ago he's practically attached himself to my side.

Maybe I should get a baby carrier to lug him around in.

Considering I've been ignoring him since he did so I'll admit that I'm quite surprised that he's still beside me.

Then again that's probably why Stefan has a scowl on his face. He just can't let someone else walk with his almost exact Katherine faced replica (considering my eyes and hair are a different color because I died and now I'm her or something.)

I open my locker and turn slightly as I get my things in, and Lockwood is still there. Hmm. I stop singing quietly and put my things away. I turn to him fully with my hand on my hip and curiously ask "Do you need something Lockwood?"

"I'd like to talk with you privately actually." He says sheepishly.

I blink. . . Huh? "Why?" I ask hesitantly.

"It's, it's. . " he looks around, I follow his eyes as his eyes land on Stefan and then they both narrow eyes at each other. So he doesn't want to be overheard. Lovely.

What the fuck is going on with these guys?

I raise an eyebrow and turn back to Tyler. He groans, then he grabs my hand and drags me into an empty classroom and locks the door then turns back to me. I'm to curious to run off anyways soo.. maybe this'll be interesting.

I raise an eyebrow at him again and sit in a chair and wait for him to talk. He fidgets. "You were attacked by a vampire on Halloween and uh, saved by vampires, one of which goes to school here " he says hesitantly as if he expects me to deny it.

I don't "Yes." I say without hesitation. Honestly, he's going to find out anyways and I don't want Tyler Lockwood on my ass wanting to kill me. Well, not that I'd mind if he killed me, it's just revenge for revenge sake is boring and I'd rather be bluntly honest or honestly confusing them without any real answers.

He blinks at me "You didn't deny it."

"Nope" I say simply.

He's quiet now, then says. "Stefan is a Vampire"

Then the bell rings.

"Yup," I say , I go to the door and I unlock it, I'm about to step out when I feel Tyler's hand around my bicep.

He looks a bit unsure about himself and asks hesitantly "Does he, do they uh, do they hurt you?"

"No, of course not." I say staring back at him.

"Are you safe?" He asks almost urgently, his grip becoming slightly painful, but I don't make a sound.

I look at him confused and ask with frowned brows "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were attacked by a vampire Elena and Stefan and his brother. . ."Tyler starts to say, his voice laced with worry.

I hold back a laugh not understanding what he's getting at, I was attacked, so what? And I know a few. . They're not to bad, sometimes annoy but not to bad. I raise my brow at him again "So what?" I ask.

He looks at me his face shows even more worry "So what?" He whispers out, oh he looks a little pissed now, his grip is painful on me now, like he's trying hard not to snap and his hold on me is keeping him from loosing it. . "So what?" He snaps out "You, you could've been hurt, or killed or, or something . . ."

"I'm fine," I say, my brows frowning again, god what is with him? I feel him loosen his grip on me, he doesn't let go though. I hold back a sigh, I'm getting to used to being grabbed like this here. Wherever here actually is. Dead? Alive/coma? Whatever.

"We're going to be late, we've been here for most of first period now." I tell him. Really first period is almost over already, I bet Bonnie and Caroline and Stefan won't be happy about me missing first period.

I hear him sigh, then his grip tightens on my bicep again for a second. don't know what he's so worried about.

I take a deep breath, I won't mention that when he grips me that tightly it hurts, and ask "Why are you so worried Tyler?"

His grip loosens now but he doesn't let go "What if you. . . what if you get hurt?" He asks me, almost bashful. Huh. Guys are weird.

I let out a long sigh and say "I'm not afraid of getting hurt Tyler." His grip tightens again. But he doesn't say anything. God it's like playing ping pong just with my bicep and his gigantic hand.

It shall be called 'Giant hand vs Small Bicep' we'll have a tournament and everything. Sarcasm.

"Don't worry about me Tyler, I'm a big girl, you can let go now. I understand you're worried about the safety of the people . . ."

"No" he snaps, he pulls me closer to him. I wonder if his wolf trying to come out? It not being activated makes them more irritated and angry if I remember correctly. "I'm not worried about the others Elena." His face is in an angry scowl, and so very close to a growl. He grabs my other bicep and so far is gladly keeping me almost an arms distance away.

I tilt my head to the side and blink and blink again, I think, I don't think I understand. With as much talent as I can muster I say "Huh?"

"I'm, I'm worried about you okay." He says snaps at me harshly, as he drags me a little closer to him and shakes me lightly. Is he on something?

"Tyler, uh, Lockwood, are you sick? You didn't. . Uh. , you haven't take any drugs have you?" I ask reaching my hand up to check his forehead to see if he has a fever.

He barks out a laugh, a long winded laugh and he lets go of my biceps. Then he shakes his head and crosses his arms then says seriously. . "No, no I'm not."

I nod, then ask with a tilted head "Are you a pod person then? Or possibly possessed?"

He sighs and runs his hand over his face in I'm assuming exasperation. "No, God Elena I'm just worried about you." He snaps, his eyes upset and worried. Poor guy.

"Huh" I say stupidly. Then the bell rings, Thank God. Then I run out of the room as fast as I can to my locker to get ready for second period.

What is going on with him. . . Isn't he supposed to stay a total ass for awhile longer or something?

I see him walk towards me and to avoid another confrontation I look around and I see Caroline! Yes!

"Caroline" I shout out with a wave and a smile.

She looks over me critically. "Since when do you dress like this?" She asks curiously. Honestly? Since ever but I can't tell her that.

"New style, it's nice and comfortable you know and I have less people looking at me." I tell her.

She nods then says "it's because you normally don't wear things like this, it's not your usual style. You've changed so much since the year started." She said kind of sadly. Oh hun, it's because I'm not her.

I smile sadly at her "it's okay Care, I like dressing like this, it's simple and I feel less on display you know."

Caroline looks at me again. "Something bad happened to you huh?" She asks worriedly.

She's a sweetie, really. "Nothing happened to me Care." I tell her.

She narrows her eyes at me "You're lying to me."

I nod "I'm lying to you."

"Why?" She demands. I blankly stare at her.

I release a sigh, I've been doing that a lot lately, "I'll tell you the truth someday." She looks over my face for a lie and nods.

She nods and agrees "Someday."

Caroline then fidgets and says nervously "I like Matt."

I blink and nod then say excitedly, "Awww! That's so cute, does he like you too? You two would be so adorable!" I say to while basically cooing at her.

She laughs a little and asks "Are you sure it's okay for me to like him?"

I nod furiously "Damn right it is, you can like whoever you want Hun."

We arrive in class for second period. Stefan is curiously looking between me and Caroline. Tyler is trying to discretely listen in as well. God they're all like stalking eavesdroppers now or something.

"We're getting you a tattoo after school." I tell her.

We sit down next to each other. Stefan is a few sets over and Tyler is huh . . In front of me now I guess.

Now she blinks at me, "Why"

I tell her "To help keep you safe. I have everything ready for it too."

"How will a tattoo do that?" She asks curiously.

"I'll explain it to you at a later time, preferably not at school okay?" I ask her.

She nods "okay"

We both turn are attention back to the teacher as I try to ignore Stefan's eyes burning into the side of my head. I don't understand what's going on with him. . .

After second period third was art but I'm the only person I know except Jeremy who takes this class and he has it later on.

Before history class Bonnie and Caroline are standing with me.

"Bonnie, I'm taking Caroline to get a tattoo after school. Do you want to come?" I ask her.

She has her thinking face on. Then she nods and smiles "Alright, I'll come with."

School continues to pass, and now it's history class I guess.

Mr. Alaric walks in and says "Good Morning everyone. Alrighty."

Then Mr. Alaric proceeds to write his name on the chalkboard. Elena has her head down on the table but her eyes are watching him carefully.

Alaric then turns to the class and says, "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's "Alaric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

Ugghhh, how exciting I think sarcastically. But at least I won't be bored right?

Besides I like Alaric, he's a good guy for Jenna. . . Or I could try to hook her up with Lijah, but then I'm all for whatever as long as Aunt Jenna is safe and happy.

—————————————————

Elena's car

Caroline and Bonnie are in my car now as we're driving.

I turn to Caroline and say "The tattoo will have vervain in the ink, it'll help keep you from being compelled."

Caroline frowns her brow "compelled by what?" She asks confused.

"Vampires" Bonnie says bluntly. I nod my head.

"Is this a prank?" She asks curiously, her eyes narrowed.

I snort out a laugh and say "Nope, you'll understand, but this'll help keep you safe."

"Okay" Caroline agrees, probably more so to amuse me but whatever.

(We know ink stays in vampire skin, because Stefan has tattoos, we also know that while vervain can burn them that it'll stay in the body and that it can become tolerable and also make a vampire immune to it. So hopefully with the vervain in the ink and in her skin that even with the originals coming she shouldn't be able to be compelled. Considering the changes that have been made I want to make sure that hopefully Caroline will be safe from compulsion even as a vampire.)

——————————————

Tattoo parlor

We walk in. Caroline is checking the tattoos available as I walk up to the tattooist at the desk and say that the person who is here will be getting a tattoo with vervain in the ink. She nods her head and walks over to Caroline.

"Ma'am, what type of tattoo would you like?" The lady asks Caroline.

"Something small please." Caroline says politely.

About an hour later we leave and Caroline has a small flower on her leg.

It suits her.

————————————

I dropped both Bonnie and Caroline at their respective homes.

———————————————

**Gilbert Residence **

After I get inside I see Aunt Jenna looking very happy and I notice Jeremy isn't at home yet.

"So, How was your day Aunty?" I ask her.

She smiles brightly and said "I met your English teacher, he's very good looking you know, much better personality then Tanner had and he's actually giving Jeremy a chance to improve his grades!" She exclaims very excited.

"I'm glad Aunty! You deserve to be happy and Jeremy definitely deserves a better chance to improve his grades in that class!" I say feeling happy for them.

There's a knock at the door and Jenna goes to open it ... not long after I hear my Aunt say "Logan" in shock. Fuck

I walk over and also say "Logan" my arms are crossed, I'm not happy he's here.

He ignores me, looking at my Aunt Jenna. "Gonna let me in Jenna?" He asks her.

Aunt Jenna shakes her head. I walk up beside her and then I push her behind me, keeping her from Logan's view and farther from the threshold.

Did I forget to tell her we suspected that he was turned? Fuck, fuck, fuck. . .

"My Aunt isn't going to let you in" I tell him sternly.

He looks into my eyes and says "Let me in"

I laugh, "Not a chance hunny, you touch my Aunt and I'll kill you" I finish saying with a snarl, no one will fuck with my family if I can do anything about it.

He snarls at me, his vamp face comes out, of course he can't go in, he hasn't been invited in. But the next thing I see is Stefan behind him and he quickly snaps Logan's neck. Stefan is looking at me intently now and it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. . .

I release a sigh and say conversationally "Hi Stranger, pleasant night it is yes?" What else am I supposed to say?

"You're a danger magnet, it's a good thing we've been checking up on the house, you could've been hurt." Stefan tells me sternly as if he's scolding a child then he picks up Logan's non-dead but dead-body and took off. So dramatic ugh.

I roll my eyes and then I hear a key in the back door and as I go over towards it I see Jeremy enter the house.

"Hey Jere!" I say happily.

He smiles at me, "Hey Lena"

"What's up Jere?" I ask him.

"I'm going to be writing my English paper for Mr. Saltzman about Vampires" he says.

Aunty walks over to us and I give my Aunty Jenna a big hug, she has a creepy Ex-who's a vampire right now she needs hugs. I tell Jeremy "Log-amp came for a visit"

"Log-amp?" He asks questioningly.

I hear Aunt Jenna quietly snickering at our name for him as she continues working on her collage stuff and day dreaming about Mr. Alaric.

"Yup, Logan Vamp is here." I tell him.

"Fuck" he says feeling frustrated.

I nod in agreement "Yup, Fuck. But I have already put liquid vervain in Aunt Jenna's shampoo, her perfumes, her laundry detergent too and I also put the powdered vervain in her coffee grounds. Hopefully the smell of it will repel the vamps"

Aunt Jenna's head snaps towards me and asks curiously, "You really did all that? Already? To keep me safe?"

I smile softly at her and say "Of course I did, I put it in a lot of Jeremy's stuff, but like I said the tattoos will keep you un-compellable anyways because it's literally in your body."

I pause and say in warning to both of them "I wouldn't go around telling anyone though, I'd imagine the sadistic ones would find that an exciting challenge."


	9. 9

**Chapter 9 - They've been WHAT? and Logan vs Alaric **

**_**

Gilbert Residence

After Stefan left while carting out Logan we have been planning ways to keep Vamps away.

"We need to Vervain proof things." I say seriously

Aunt Jenna starts hesitantly as if unsure "We could use Vervain when washing clothes."

I nod "Thats a good idea, however unfortunately I need my clothes Vervain free."

Jeremy speaks up then "I want mine Vervain free too, I want to get to know that Anna girl you mentioned."

"Alright, we'll mix liquid Vervain into Auntys detergent" I say "we should also put it in the cleaning products, the Salvatore's might not like getting the sting of Vervain whenever you touch something that was cleaned but maybe they'll grow somewhat of an immunity to it."

Aunt Jenna and Jeremy nod then Jeremy says "and maybe that'll stop sneaking over at night when we're sleeping."

My head snaps up "They've been what?" I snap out.

"They've been stopping by late at night, I wouldn't have noticed but I went in to check on you because of the Noah thing and I noticed Damon, he was sitting away from you but. . I've come in to check on you during night time when I wake now and usually one of them is in there with you." Jeremy says

"I know about halloween, that was more out of paranoia from us both though. Are you sure one of them have been in my room at night ever sense?" I ask him seriously.

"Yeah, they aren't laying on bed with you or anything but. . It doesn't . . . It makes me worry about you, after everything that happened in your previous lifetime, I don't like them in your room with you unaware." He says, I can tell he's nervous and worried.

Me and Aunt Jenna nod solemnly and say at the same time "I don't like it either."

"I'll talk to them, but I can guess that they'll see it as me not taking my 'safety' seriously or something." I say feeling incredibly annoyed and I can't help but feel really uncomfortable.

"Lena, you can stay and room with me." Jeremy suggests.

I take a deep breath "okay, I'll stay in with you and we can set up an air mattress for me."

Jenna nods in agreement and say "I think that'd be best, they seem to be starting to think that they can do whatever they want in our house."

"Remember, unless they can step past the threshold without an invitation do not let them through the door." I tell them sternly. "If you want to invite a Vamp in then we will have a family meeting to discuss doing so."

They both nod and then we head upstairs to get some sleep, since the air mattress isn't set up yet we just snuggle for bedtime, makes him sure I'm not being creeped on and I don't feel paranoid enough to sleep with a stake in my hand.

———————————————

3rd POV

Stefan is running through the woods with Logan over his shoulder, he has to get him to the boarding house so that he can lock him in the basement and help or so that they can stake him.

On his way through he's hit from the side, fast and hard. Logan flies off his shoulder and slams into a tree.

Stefan looks around and he hears something behind him, he starts to turn and his neck is then snapped.

Noah is standing behind Stefan's falling body looking quite pissed, that Logan Fell is a right asshole. They didn't have to move him to safety, sure they didn't help him with learning to feed or teach him anything really but he can't be a distraction if those damn Salvatore's kill him first.

Noah heaves Logan's body onto his shoulder and speeds him off to the warehouse where Logan's been keeping his piling body's and drops him off inside and leaves quickly to head back to Anna and 'Ben' okay so he kind of hates Ben too, the boy that Anna turned.

————————————————

Salvatore boarding house

3rd POV

Stefan arrives home and he's pissed. There's more then just them and Logan that he's certain. How can either of them protect her unless they get the upper hand here?

"DAMON" Stefan yells after he steps through the door, his brother doesn't seem to be in the living room.

Seconds later Damon is beside him looking really annoyed "What is it Stefan?"

Stefan glares at him. "Logan Fell went after Jenna Sommers at the Gilbert's tonight. I snapped his neck and I was going to bring him here and lock him in the basement but I got attacked bringing him here." Stefan snaps out.

"How many vampires do you think are in town right now? Not including us?" Damon asks. "There can't be to many, but we already knew that someone had turned Logan and it wasn't us."

"There has to be one or two more" Stefan says.

"I'm guessing you know where to find them then?" Damon mocks, he isn't in the mood for this. He is planning on visiting Bree and the older Bennett soon. He's gotta release Katherine, he's just not entirely sure he wants her anymore, but letting them loose on the town could be fun.

"No" Stefan admits dejected.

Zach walks into the room looking hesitantly between his greet whatever uncles and says "Sheriff Forbes is coming over in the morning. She's saying how there's a vampire on the loose and she needs me and anyone who can help, I suggested you to help Damon, it'll give you an in with the council too."

Damon and Zach just stare at each other and then Damon nods "Thanks Zach" Damon says and then Zach leaves to go back to bed.

———————————————————

Salvatore boarding house

3rd POV

It's early the next morning about 6am when the occupants of the boarding house hear the doorbell ring.

Zach answers the door to see Liz, the sheriff , he knew she was coming over of course he just expected her a bit later. Maybe 8am?

"Hello Liz" Zach says.

Sheriff Forbes looks seriously at him and says "I'm here to see you and Damon."

Zach looks around to see if Damon is near and says "Alright, DAMON" he yells out as he leads Liz to the living room

A short while later Damon is in the room with them.

Damon greets Liz politely "Sheriff. What a surprise." He's being almost sarcastic, he did know she was coming today after all.

Sheriff Forbes nods at him and Zach and says apologetically, "Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk."

Damon and Zach nod, "Sit down please." Zach says, while motioning to the seats, he's supposed to be the 'uncle' after all.

Zach speaks up and says "Um, I hope you understand but Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Of course he's lying, obviously Stefan knows, he's in his room pretending to 'sleep' right now.

Sheriff Forbes nods her head in agreement "Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this."

Damon says agreeably " So, what do you need?"

Sheriff Forbes looks between Zach and Damon and says seriously "There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

Damon asks "What's the story?"

Sheriff Forbes says "The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

Zach asks curiously and anxiously "So, uh, what do we do?"

Sheriff Forbes turns to Damon and says hesitantly "Zach told us that you've take out a vampire before and if that's true we're really going to need you."

Damon nods and turns to Zach who also nods.

Damon then says "Thanks for stopping by."

Zach walks Liz to the door "it was great seeing you Liz" Zach shakes her hand then she turns and walks out the door.

Both Stefan and Damon are now looking at him amused as Damon teases him saying "Someone has a cru-ush" in a sing-song voice.

——————————————————

Gilbert Residence

Jeremy has been reading the Gilbert Journal since we got up today and it seems he is inspired to draw some more, since everything has started he said he just doesn't feel very up to it. I'm glad he finally found something to feel inspired about again.

————————————————

Mystic Falls High School

3rd POV

Matt and Caroline are holding hands while walking down the halls together.

Of course Elena can't help but be excited about it and she thinks that it's absolutely adorable.

Matt turns to Caroline and says "And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper did the salsa."

Caroline looks thoughtful then says "Well, I was awake for that part."

Matt laughs a bit and says "Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Umm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?" He asks curiously.

Caroline says a bit sadly, "Those always make me cry!"

Matt smiles at her softly, "Yeah, and then the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it, so I turned it off."

Matt stops walking and then so does Caroline, now their standing face to face holding hands.

Caroline says teasingly while poking him in the chest, "I sat through Family Guy. So, you owe me."

Matt laughs and gives her a quick kiss on the lips and pulls her into their classroom.

Elena watches them and smiles softly. She soo ships them. She runs into class shortly after.

It's the end of the day and Tyler is talking to Matt, he was watching their exchanges through the hallway and he can't help but be curious.

Tyler throws the footballs to Matt who chatcbes it then Tyler asks "So, what's up with you and Forbes?"

Matt pauses for a bit before throwing it back and then says "Nothing's up."

Tyler looks at him in disbelief and says "I saw you two in the hall today. Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that."

Matt shakes his head venomously "No, it's not like that."

Tyler says with conviction, "Never is. Until you become "we" people."

Tyler shoots the ball and scores a goal then Matt grabs the ball and throws it to him.

Matt looks at Tyler curiously and asks "We" people?"

"Yeah, "we can't make it to the party"; "we'll never miss a game"; "we don't like the color red" Tyler says matter of factly.

Matt sighs in exasperation "We hung out, like, twice."

Then Matt shoots a basket and scores. Then Tyler catches the ball.

Tyler nods his head and says "Like I said, "we."

Matt feeling annoyed then says "and how about you following Elena around then? Are you two going to become 'we' people then?"

Tyler can't hold back his snort "I hope so, but she's been so damn oblivious with me though. Stefan has been basically stalking her too you know and she either doesn't have a clue he likes her too or she doesn't care that he does."

Matt looks thoughtful for a bit then says "She said that she's just friends with him."

Tyler nods "I know, that's what she's told me too."

"She's a lot different then she used to be." Matt says.

"Yeah, she is." Tyler agrees as they continue playing.

——————————————

Gilbert Residence

3rd POV

At the Gilbert house Jeremy is sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook. Jenna walks in and Jeremy shows her the sketch just to see what she thinks about it.

Jeremy hesitantly asks her "Hey, what do you think?"

Jenna checks it over and can't help saying, "Creepy. Nicely made, but creepy."

Jeremy looks at his Aunt Amused, vampires running around and it's his drawing that are creepy? Ha, "I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Johnathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show. He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughtered and...

Aunt Jenna sits on the couch by him and says "Yeah, he was a writer...short stories, horror stuff."

Jeremy nods, "Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk. I mean we know the vampire stuff is real, but some of what he writes about is fucked up."

Aunt Jenna gets up and grabs a book from a nearby shelf to read and then she turns back to him and says jokingly, "Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both."

Jeremy laughs a little and smiles at his Aunt Jenna as she walks off with her book.

——————————————————

Warehouse

I'm on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass, god did he have to send her?

"So what do you want me to do now Damon" I ask him curiously.

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute Okay? I'm not going to let you get hurt" he tells me over the phone, god I'm tempted to trip myself just to call him out on his bullshit.

"Day, just hurry yeah? I have a stupid school fair thing today that I and quote 'Can't Miss'." I probably shouldn't be so annoyed but when you find out said vampire and his brother have been watching you sleep continuously it makes you a bit short tempered.

Next thing I know Damon is holding me up since he almost knocked me over. I scowl at him "What the fuck Day? Don't remember what personal space is or something?"

Damon rolls his eyes at me and grabs the compass from my hands quickly "You can give me that now. Go on Lena, besides you know I don't want to give you any space" he says as he gets really close to me again. I grit my teeth, god he can be an ass.

Damon looks at me seriously " Thanks for doing this Lena, I wouldn't of had you do it but you went all 'you do that I'll stake you myself' and well, thanks."

I turn around and leave quickly. He's not wrong though I did threaten him with that haha.

——————————————

Warehouse

3rd POV

Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walks up the steps and opens the door, entering the warehouse. Damon looks around as he walks deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, Logan Fell shoots Damon multiple times. Damon groans in pain and falls on his knees to the floor. Logan approaches him.

Logan says threateningly "I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky."

Logan circles around Damon, holding out the gun.

Damon says to him, "You don't wanna do this, trust me."

Logan shoots Damon again but in the shoulder this time. Damon screams in pain, hopefully Elena doesn't come back because of that.

Logan says meanly "That's what you get."

"For what?" Damon can't help asking confused.

Logan crouches down in front of Damon threateningly "You made me like this."

Damon shakes his head "I did not." Cause really he didn't. Damon pries a bullet out from his chest.

Logan picks up the wooden bullet and examines it. Then says, "See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

Damon ignores him while he prys out another bullet then says "Me first. Who turned you?"

Logan crouching down, putting his face close to Damon's trying to be intimidating "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm looking through the woods for a vampire and then some guy with a hood comes out and attacked me. Then next thing I know I'm eating one of Liz's Officers.

Damon nods his head in understanding then says "It happens. Ow." Damon complains while taking out another bullet.

Logan looks at him then says, "I thought it was you who bit me."

Damon is again ignoring him while examining the wooden bullet he just extracted from his leg. "Damn it." He says starting to feel really pissed off.

Logan shakes his head saying "It had to be you."

Damon groans "You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I wasn't even there so some other vampire bite you and gave you their blood." Damon feeling fed up groans and falls back onto the floor. Logan's a fucking prick he's thinking.

Logan then asked "Who? Who bite me? Who turned me then?"

Damon shrugs annoyed "That's what I wanna know."

Logan says exasperated and very very annoyed "Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door."

Damon sits back up and pries another bullet out and holds in a laugh then says "You have to be invited in."

Logan says with frustration, "I know. I live alone."

Damon holds down another full blown laugh, maybe Elena is rubbing off on him "Ah, [chuckles softly] that sucks." Because it really wouldn't suck.

Logan then continues feeling down but also glad to have someone to talk about this with "So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping."

Damon actually does laugh a little bit then says "It could be worse."

Logan shakes his head disagreeing, "All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing" he laughs maniacally because he Loves it. "and I like it. I'm conflicted." He finishes feeling confused with himself.

Damon nods his head in understanding and says "Welcome to the club."

Logan lets out a sigh then stands up.

Damon pauses then says "Wait a minute. Cops only found one body."

Logan shrugs his shoulders not caring "I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." Logan points to the bodies in the warehouse with his gun.

Damon blinks in disbelief at the large number of dead bodies "You're kidding."

Logan shrugs again, feeling crazy then says, "They're just piling up!"

——————————-

Mystic Falls High School

3rd POV

Today is the career fair at the school, Liz walks into the main room in full uniform. The mayor Richard walks up next to her. To discuss things.

Mayor Lockwood looks at liz and asks "So what do we know?"

Sheriff Forbes says honestly, "Nothing new to report yet. My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it."

Mayor Lockwood grabs a coffee cup and asks her "What extra precautions can we take?"

Sheriff Forbes let's put a breath and says, "For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are."

Right now Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook. Jeremy a short while later walks in and looks over at Tyler as he does Tyler looks up at him.

Tyler asks him hesitantly "What do you want?"

Jeremy replies with snark as he walks around him, Tyler seems to have a thing for his sister and he certainly remembers how Tyler was with Vicki "Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here.Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you."

Tyler snaps at him, what a little shit, "Go to hell."

Jeremy feeling amused smirks at him and then he looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. Tyler is the one who drew it.

Elena approaches Matt, very happy about him and Caroline.

"So I heard that you're with Caroline! I'm so excited! I can imagine you two with blonde haired blue eyed babies! It'd be sooo adorable!" Elena says feeling very excited. Maybe they'll work out this time?

Matt lets out an annoyed sigh "Aw, man, not you too."

"But you two are so cute!" Elena say again.

Matt shakes his head and says "We're friends. It's not a big deal."

Elena lets out a disappointed sigh "Why?"

Matt just shakes his head and says "No."

Elena releases a sigh. Elena sees Matt looking towards the door, Elena turns her head and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. Both boys look at each other and Matt and Stefan, look at each other with an emotion she doesn't care to understand right now.

Stupid boys.

————————————-

Warehouse

3rd POV

Logan asks Damon feeling very confused "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

Damon lets out an annoyed sigh, "Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

Logan nods then asks "What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

Damon thinks, hmm, Elena mentioned those once in passing "The journals?"

Logan says eagerly "Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

Damon looks at Logan and demands "Who turned you?"

Logan asks back "How do you walk in the sun?"

Damon shakes his head and asks again "Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan says in disappointment.

Logan stands up again and points the gun at Damon.

Damon shrugs his shoulders pretending not to care but he's worried, "Then you'll never know. You're not answering my question." He stands up quickly.

Logan demand "You first!"

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon says negligently.

Logan feeling scared says, "I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

Logan cowardly shoots Damon a couple of times. Damon groans and falls to the floor while Logan quickly exits the warehouse.

——————————————————

Mystic Falls High School

Jenna runs over to me saying "Hide me."

I look at her thinking fuck "Is he here Jenna?" I ask her worriedly

Jenna nods her head looking scared, "The scum Fell has landed."

I look around and grab her hand and pull her with me until we find Stefan by the door, "Logan's here." I tell him.

Stefan blinks at me surprised "Wait, Logan Fell?"

Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall.

I drag Jenna out of the building to her car.

"Go home and hide in your room, don't leave until me or Jeremy get home."

She nods scared and gets in the car and drives home. I walk back into the school and look around.

I see Logan approaches me now, Logan looks around me, trying to find Jenna, but he won't. Not here.

Logan looks at me and asks "Where's Jenna at Elena?"

I look at him and shrug then say "I think she got lost on the road of life actually, you know right after she saw a black cat crossing the road."

Ohh now he looks upset, fun! Logan goes to walk right up to me, but before he can say or do anything Stefan is in between us and pushing him away from me. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Stefan" I say.

"Get away from here Elena." He says sharply.

My eyes narrow "I'm not going to let this bastard hurt my Aunty" I snap at him.

Stefan turns his head slightly and glares at me "GO" he barks at me.

I grind my teeth and look at Logan who is watching me closely and I let out a sigh, "Fine, but if my Aunt gets hurt, I'll kill him myself" I say as I go look for my brother-mine.

——————————————

3rd POV

Logan watches her leave and turns to face Stefan.

Stefan snaps out angrily "What are you doing here?"

Logan holds back a laugh, "You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?"

Stefan shakes his head, "Damon and I are the only two that I know of."

Logan nods then says "But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you."

Stefan asks him "You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?"

Logan nods eagerly "I do."

Stefan shakes his head then says, "You can't. Don't ever threaten me again." Stefan then walks right past him.

————————————-

I'm looking around for my brother when I basically run into Mr. Saltzman.

"Sorry" I say sheepishly as he catches me.

"It's alright, hey, where's Jenna?" He asks as he releases me while looking around.

"She had to go, something is going on." I say to him.

Alaric looks disappointed "Oh, everything alright?" He asks looking a bit worried.

I shrug, "Sure, Can you help me find my brother though please?"

Alaric nods and says "Sure"

—————————————————

3rd POV

Stefan is outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone, who is back at the Salvatore Boarding House now.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon says feeling really pissed off.

Stefan feeling curious about the story there asks "What happened? Are you ok?"

Damon snaps at him "No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him." He says feeling even more pissed as he checks himself out in the mirror for the damage.

Stefan says nervously "Well, there's no need. He's here at the school."

Damon blinks, feeling a bit worried for Elena but ignores it, then says, "You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd." Stefan says simply.

Damon releases a sigh "Well, I'll be right there."

Inside the building Caroline is leading Liz her mom to a booth at the Career Fair.

Sheriff Forbes her mom asks "What are you doing?"

Caroline looks at her mom annoyed "Following my future. There it is." She says pointing.

Her mom looks then says skeptically "Broadcast journalism?"

Caroline nods happily "Yes. Broadcast journalism. Why are you looking at me like that?" Caroling seeing her mothers face feels disappointed.

Sheriff Forbes looks at her daughter confused, "You don't even read the paper."

Caroline can't help but feel anger and disappointment with her mom walks out angrily and without a word. Liz sighs and then pursues her, but Logan comes up from behind her surprising her.

Logan looks at her and says "Liz."

Sheriff Forbes blinks at Logan in shock and says "Logan."

Liz starts to pull out her gun. To defend herself and others.

Logan shakes his head and almost laughs "What are you gonna do stake me? What would the email say this time?"

Sheriff Forbes shakes her head venomously "I didn't have a choice."

Logan moves towards her threateningly and snaps at her "You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt."

Sheriff Forbes glares at him and says "You knew what you were getting into."

Logan shakes his head and says, "I was one of you."

Sheriff Forbes nods in agreement then says "And now you're one of them."

Logan starts to leave, but then turns around and whispers threateningly into Liz's ear."Watch your back, Sheriff."

Logan smiles at her and finally leaves. Liz phones her deputies in worry "Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5."She hangs up quickly.

—————————————-

3rd POV

In the school hall, Jeremy approaches Tyler curiously saying "I didn't know you drew."

Tyler nods "It's an elective."

"Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing. Lena likes to draw too, but she prefers painting or crocheting." Jeremy says.

Tyler freezes and looks at Jeremy funny "Woah, whoa, what are you doing?"

Jeremy looks at Tyler and says "Well, it's just something else we have in common."

Tyler snorts, not getting what Jeremy is saying "What's the other thing? Vicki? Or You're sister? Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Or because I have a thing for your sister? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, or that want your sister there is no shortage of them." He snaps. He's not even sure why he's so mad, he just is.

Jeremy and Tyler start fighting, neither can remember who did the first strike, but they stop instantly when Elena ends up between them again looking pissed and with her arms crossed but then Alaric and Mayor Lockwood come into the room.

Alaric looks to Jeremy with disappointment "Alright, work it out, tough guy."

Mayor Lockwood glares at both boys and says "You two, follow me."

Jeremy and Tyler follow the Mayor. Elena is following right beside Jeremy holding his sleeve, like hell shes going to let the mayor order him around.

Tyler keeps glancing at her face, but her face remains impassive, it's her eyes that show how pissed she is.

Alaric speaks up "Excuse me, Mayor. Where are you taking them?" The question makes them all stop.

Mayor Lockwood turns to the boys, ignoring the girl and says "I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think? Come on."

Elena keeps her hold on her brother following him, she refuses to let him be hurt.

——————————————

3rd POV

Stefan is wandering the hallway. Matt walks in going the opposite direction.

"Hey." Matt calls out to Stefan in greeting.

Stefan taking the chance asks "Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?"

Matt nods his head and says "Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home."

That's not good Stefan thinks as Matt walks away. Stefan heads out of the building.

——————————————-

3rd POV

Outside the school, Mayor Lockwood escorts Jeremy and Tyler to a secluded area, with Elena following beside her brother.

Mayor Lockwood looks between the boys, he's expecting her to just move out of the way and says, "Okay, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight."

Elena snorts quietly, the Mayor looks at her annoyed.

Jeremy asks in surprise "You want us to what?"

Tyler shakes his head in denial "I'm not gonna fight him, dad."

Jeremy nods in agreement "I don't think so, sir." Jeremy attempts to leave, his sister holding his sleeve is following him, but the Mayor blocks his way.

Mayor Lockwood shakes his head and says "You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight."

Elena sees Alaric walks out the back entrance and walk towards them. She'll be quiet until she needs to step in.

Tyler says pleadingly "Come on, dad."

Jeremy shakes his head again, "That's not gonna happen."

Mayor Lockwood getting pissed snaps "I said fight!"

Elena snaps at the Mayor "They said no you stubborn Jack-Ass."

The mayor looks at her, but before he can say anything Tyler tries to leave, his dad pushes him into Jeremy.

Elena snaps at the mayor again "You don't touch them Lockwood"

Jeremy places a hand on her shoulder to keep her from attacking the Mayor, and Tyler is looking at her with wide eyed. But it's the Mayor who's looking at her like he'd love to push her too.

Alaric arrives by then though and says "Whoa. What's going on out here?"

Mayor Lockwood snaps "Just letting these two kids work it out.We're good here. Go back inside and take her in with you." He says pointing at Elena.

Alaric shakes his head and says "I don't wanna go back inside and it looks like she wants to kick your ass. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"

"Lockwood is trying to get my brother and Tyler to beat each other up. They said no, but if he keeps it up then I'll kick his ass." Elena says with venom in her voice. The only thing keeping her from trying to hurt the mayor is her brothers hand on her shoulder and how for whatever reason Tyler's is on her shoulder as well.

Mayor Lockwood turns to her and glares hard, god he wants to hurt her for interfering like this. She feels Jeremy and Tyler stiffen behind her but then the Mayor turns back to Alaric and snaps "Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?"

"No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag." Alaric says feeling pissed off by the Mayor.

Jeremy smirks at Elena when she bursts into laughter and Tyler looks shocked that Alaric had the guts to say such a thing.

"You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this." Mayor Lockwood says while he Snaps his fingers.

Alaric nods his head and says mockingly "Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot and maybe Elena too by the looks of it, working things out. You cool with that?"

Mayor Lockwood glares hard at him and says "You just marked yourself."

Alaric shrugs his shoulders "Ok."

The mayor looks back at Tyler who has started walking away, he follows his son.

Jeremy is trying to contain a smile as his sister looks at him relieved. But she's worried for Tyler. His dad was never pleasant. Alaric looks over at him and Elena.

Alaric asks Jeremy and Elena. "You all right?"

Jeremy nods still trying to suppress a smirk, he definitely likes Alaric. I just nod.

—————————————————

Mystic Falls

3rd POV

Sheriff Forbes is driving in her car when her phone rings and she answers it."Where are you?"

She hears Logan on the other end saying "Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds."

Sheriff Forbes snaps "What do you want?"

Logan just says, "The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire."

Logan has just stopped at an intersection when Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up quickly and then Damon comes out of the woods, shooting a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement.

Damon snarls, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Then he turns to his brother and snaps "Get her out of here."

Stefan nods and goes around to the passenger's side to retrieve Caroline.

Sheriff Forbes is still on the other line and is feeling very worried for her daughter is frantically saying "Logan, what happened?! Logan?"

Damon hearing her voice jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone and says "Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon."

Sheriff Forbes breaths out a sigh of relief and asks "Where is Caroline?"

Stefan having just grabbed Caroline vamp speeds out of the area.

Damon replies "She's ok. I'm on Elm Street."

Damon hangs up the phone quickly and opens Logan's trunk. He grabs a tire iron and looks down at Logan.

Damon walks around Logan and says "Gonna try this one more time." Damon swings the tire iron, indicating that he will harm Logan. "Who turned you?" He almost snarls it out.

Logan frantically says "I told you I don't know."

Damon stands there examining the tire iron and says "This tire iron here could take your head clean off." He holds the tire iron in a swinging position and then looks down at Logan again "Is that your final answer?"

Logan asks feeling desperate "How can you side with them?"

Damon shakes his head in denial "I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?"

Logan shouts out feeling afraid "I don't know!"

Damon shrugs his shoulders, besides he has to protect Elena. "Oh, well. You're screwed."

Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.

Logan screams out "Wait, wait! I do know." Making Damon pause.

Damon says flatly "You're lying."

Logan says hopeful "You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?"

Damon looks at him long and hard, so there are more vampires around then? He'll have to tell Elena about this but figuring out who Logan is talking about wouldn't be a bad idea "If you're lying to me, I will end you." Then again he'll kill Logan regardless.

Logan shakes his head "I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church."

Not long later sirens are heard in the distance.

Damon looks at Logan and says "Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!"

Logan throws Damon against his car and vamp speeds off. Sheriff Forbes gets out of her car.

Sheriff Forbes looks around frantically and asks "Where is she?"

Damon soothes her by saying "She's ok. My brother's taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough."

————————————————

Mystic Falls High School

3rd POV

Outside. Jeremy approaches Tyler, who is sitting alone. Elena already went home, she wanted to be by Aunt Jenna.

"Hey." Jeremy greets Tyler from a short distance away.

"What do you want?" Tyler snaps at him aggressively.

Tyler gets up and walks towards Jeremy.

Jeremy lets out a sigh and says "I don't know. I, uh, I thought that was weird with your dad, what he did. Is he like that all the time? Is that...Is that what you gotta go through? Man, I...I get it. I get it." Then Tyler hits him and he snaps at him irritated, "What's your problem?"

Tyler shakes his head feeling really angry again "Look, I don't need your pity, or hers"

"Seriously, you're not getting any from us" Jeremy says seriously, he just wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Just go." Tyler snaps at him.

Jeremy starts to back away a bit then says "You're not the only one who has had someone hurt you Tyler, my sister, she refuses to talk about it much. But there's a reason she doesn't trust easy and there's a reason why she doesn't like being touched."

Jeremy sees Tyler's body freeze up in shock but he turns to walk away, then he stops again and looks at him and asks "What's your problem anyway man?"

Jeremy knows of course, his sister has told him that Tyler carries the Wolf gene but it feels wrong not to ask him anyways.

Tyler can't help but feel worried for the girl, in frustration he runs his fingers through his hair.

He becomes filled with anger and frustration again and he can't explain snaps "I don't know, ok? I don't know."

————————————————-

Warehouse

3rd POV

Logan exits the warehouse. He walks to his car but hears a loud clang from behind him. He turns around quickly to investigate and when he turns back towards his car, Alaric is blocking his way. Logan backs up, looking Alaric over.

Logan asks pompously "Who are you?"

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric states.

Logan looks at him confused "Jenna sent you?"

Alaric snorts "No, I came on my own."

Logan nods his head "Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid."

Alaric shrugs his shoulders "Either way, here I am."

"What do you want?" Logan asks curiously.

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it." Alaric says passionately.

Logan feeling amused asks "Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?"

Alaric shakes his head and says "I'm not a violent guy by design."

Logan nods and reply's "Well, you're not a very smart one, either."

Alaric asks "How's that?"

Logan turns his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket thinking Logan is being dramatic.

"'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan says as he starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric. Alaric, who knew Logan was a vampire and was expecting to be attacked, stakes Logan.

Logan falls to the ground dead. Alaric looks shocked at what he was capable of and quickly gets out of there.

————————————————

Mystic Falls High School

3rd POV

Tyler is leaning against Matt's truck, waiting for him to arrive. He sees Matt approach him and stands up straighter.

"I need a ride" Tyler says when Matt sends him a questioning look.

Matt nods his head "Sure."

Tyler goes towards the passenger's door and almost opens it when Matt says "Look, I like Caroline."

Tyler stops and just looks at him.

Matt continues "She's got this thing...this way about her...and I like her ok? And I'm not gonna defend it or apologize about."

Tyler nods his head "Ok." Besides it's the same with how he feels about the Gilbert girl.

Matt says strongly "So stop your little bromance bitch act."

Tyler replies calmly. "Ok."

Matt walks over to the driver's side and gets in. Tyler gets in the other side shortly after and they leave the school.

———————————————

Forbes Residence

3rd POV

Caroline is asleep in her bed and her mom Liz strokes her hair as she watches her sleep.

Liz's phone goes off and she lets out a sigh as she reluctantly leaves the room to answer it.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."She hangs up and quietly closes Caroline's door. She really wishes she didn't have to leave her here.

——————————————

Old Church

3rd POV

Damon is pacing around, waiting for Logan and who ever to show up but he hears his phone ring and he answers it saying "Hello."

Liz is on the other end. She is outside of the warehouse at the time. "I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it." She says gratefully.

Damon feeling confused says "Um, not following."

Sheriff Forbes sighs and says "We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims."

Damon asks shocked "What?"

Sheriff Forbes continues grateful "This town owes you so much. So do I."

Liz quickly hangs up and Damon cant help but feel completely and utterly shocked.

Fuck. . . So his only lead to getting the other vampires is gone, at least his answer to getting Katherine out of the tomb is fine. Does he even still want to open the tomb?

Uggghhh... but that's what he told everybody so fuck it, he'll open the fucking tomb, What he does after will be anybody's guess though.

He calls up Bree "Hey Bree, come to Mystic Falls in two days. We're going to be meeting up with the Bennett's alright."

He hears Bree let out a sigh "Okay hunny" she replies and then hangs up.

He'll have everything ready for when they get here then they'll open the tomb.

————————————————

Alright, not much happened differently here and yes the tomb will be open soon.

NR Elena didn't have much to do during this part of the story except that she'd like to hit the Mayor a few times for being an asshole and is probably lazing around with her Aunt waiting for Jeremy to get home.

No she didn't have a chance to talk with them about being invasive jerks hiding out in her room at night either.


	10. 10

**Chapter 10 - Real or a Dream? Noah's Annoying**

**_**

**Gilbert Residence **

**3rd POV **

Jeremy is sketching at the dining table to pass the time, pizza should be arriving soon. The doorbell rings and Jeremy gets up to answer it. A pizza delivery guy is on the front porch.

Noah looks around and sees the girl Elena's brother "Hey. It's gonna be 22." He says as he pulls pizza out of the bag.

Jeremy looks at him and opens the door and yells up the stairs "Elena, I need the money! Uh, Just put it on the table. Please"

Jeremy walks back into the dining room then.

The young man stands on the front porch still unable to enter the house because he wasn't invited in. He didn't have much choice but to just stand there on the porch.

Elena hurry's down the stairs, careful not to trip or fall, she died/or fell in to a coma by falling down stairs. "Hi. Um, keep the change."

Elena hands him 50 to Noah who takes it but as her fingers touch him he grabs her hand.

Noah looks at her and says "Thanks. But how's about you invite me inside?" He asks her looking into her eyes.

She yanks her hand out of his quickly and says "Not even if you paid me, you can't walk past the threshold yourself then you can stay the hell out" then she slams the door in his face.

She pulls out her cell phone and calls Damon feeling annoyed, "Hey Day, Noah was here, he delivered the pizza, he wasn't invited in but he tried to compel his way in."

"Alright, alright calm down Lena, you're sure that he wasn't invited in right?" He asked sounding a bit worried.

——————————————

**Gilbert Residence **

"Positive, Neither Jeremy or Jenna will invite anyone into the house, if they can't get through the threshold without being invited in then they aren't allowed in." I say matter of factly.

"Good, good, I'll be there soon to scope out the area to make sure he's really gone okay?" Damon asks me.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'm just going to have to find some way to keep a stake on me at all times now just to be safe. See you soon Day." I hang up the phone and I go find my yarn stash and start working on bag for my stakes.

It's not a perfect solution but I'll do. It'll be shaped for like a phone bag or a dice bag but baggers can't be choosers.

About an hour later it's done and I line with with some fabric so that the stake won't slip through it. By the time it's finished it's been two hours.

I hear the front door open and i then know that Damon is here, since it took so long my guess is Stefan is here too.

Jeremy and Aunt Jenna are already asleep since it's late so it's just me going down to see the boys.

I stand at the bottom of the stairs and look at the brothers and I look between them and say sheepishly while looking at my feet, god this is embarrassing "Hey"

"Hey" both boys say.

"Did you already check out the area?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, there was no one around though so afterwards he must of just left." Damon says.

I let out a sigh and say "Alright, well at least he can't get in right?"

Both boys nod then Stefan asks "Do you want one of us to stay here?"

I blink at him. . . Ugh. I smile a little and say "Thank you, but I'll be fine okay Stef?

He hesitantly nods, what? He doesn't think I can stay safe in a house that the only two vamps that are invited in is both of them? Unless they plan on becoming deadly to me of course. Which is actually possible, if that happens then I'll just put the house in only Jeremy's name.

"Thanks for checking out the area for me, I'm sorry for having to ask, but me doing it would just result in me being eaten and it's not time for me to die yet." I say quietly.

"We won't let you die Lena." Damon snaps.

Why does he keep doing that. "Oh Day, it's not a big deal." I say with a wave of my hand. It's not, it's my death and maybe then the dream that possibly a dream will end.

Stefan shakes his head and vamps up to me grabbing my arms. I can see Damon holding himself back from doing the same, the anger on both their faces is weird.

As I'm about to speak Stefan snaps and says "We. Won't. Let. You. Die."

I look at him curiously with an eyebrow raised. "Why does this bother you both so much? We're friends and you both understand why I want to try getting back."

"We're not letting you die Lena" Damon snaps at me which is basically a repeat of what Stefan said.

I hold back a groan, it's not such a big deal, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna I understand then being upset about it, but those two don't have an actual reason to behaving like this.

"Listen okay, I get it I'm a replica of Kathrine, minus the fact that my eyes are now different and I dyed my hair for this precise reason. I am NOT Kathrine." I snap at them, mad that they seem so obsessed with her that they obviously only want to be around me as it seems for that exact reason.

Both boys eyes widen in shock and their mouths pop open. I turn to walk away and next thing I know Damon is in front of me his eyes are angry and his posture is stiff, but he's looking me right in the eyes. Stefan is still behind me but I know he isn't as far as he was before.

I stand up straighter, it's like they're boxing me in, my eyes narrow "Got something to say Damon?" I ask him.

"That's why you think we want you safe?" Damon snaps at me harshly.

"Isn't it?" I ask with venom in my voice. "I'm the look a like, the face claim. . ."

Damon butts in saying spiting out , " . . Funny, you're funny, you're odd, you're reckless all the time, you're selfless, you're blunt."

Damon stops talking and takes a deep breath while he looks at me as I'm frowning, trying to think. . To understand. . I let out a sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry" I say as I turn away and look at the floor, "I know we're friends, but I, I might be dreaming guys and, and if I am then, then I have to wake up." I say as I hold back tears. I need to see my kids, I have kids and my husband, my parents, I have nephews and nieces and grandparents, a dog. I cover my face with my hands as I hold back tears even harder. I feel a body press against mine for comfort as I try to stop the urge to cry even more, I can't cry.

Damon and Stefan are here I can't cry, I breathe in through my noise and then take a couple deep breathes and when I open up my eyes of un-shed tears I see Damon holding me close his arm around my waist and his hand running soothingly over my head.

I whisper to him, "I'm okay Damon"

I push myself away from him and say with a stronger voice "I just, I just had a moment, I'm sorry." I turn away, but his arm is still around my waist and my cheeks are probably bright red right now, god this is SO embarrassing.

I can feel both boys eyes burning into my head right now as Damon asks "are you sure?"

I nod, then he releases my waist. I let out a long breathe and I'm awkwardly standing around. This is so so awkward, couldn't I just be swallowed up by the floor now.

"You two can uh, go home, thanks for uh, stopping by. . .and the um, the support? Yeah, the support and stuff, it wasn't uh, you didn't uh,"

"It's okay" both brothers say bashfully at the same time. Twin moment, it'd be cute if I wasn't so embarrassed.

I nod my head and I try to sneak quietly past them. "Night, Thanks"

The she can feel the brothers look at her as she heads up stairs, as she's almost all the way up she hears "Goodnight Lena" "Goodnight Elena" then she hears the front door open and shut, signaling that they've left.

After she falls asleep in her bed that night she doesn't notice Damon in her room again or Stefan outside her window, she doesn't notice that Damon ran his fingers through her hair to try to calm her before she wakes up sweaty from a vivid nightmare, or as she leaves her room and climbs into bed to snuggle with her brother.

———————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

**3rd POV**

Today at school was somewhat odd, while Elena is normally full of life almost everyone who knows her in some way have noticed that she seems to be in her own world today.

She's wearing a loose sweater, which seems to be becoming a usual thing for her, a pair of leggings and combat boots.

"Elena, Elena" Caroline keeps saying as she waves her hand around in her face. "What's wrong with you?"

Elena smiles sheepishly "Sorry? I guess I'm just distracted."

"Oh" Caroline says as she looks her over "You're going to the dance tonight right!"

Elena nods with a small smile "Of course I am. I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill before I get ready for it though."

Caroline smiles a little when Elena asks her "How are things with you and Matt?"

Caroline can tell that Elena's smile is happy aww "We're Okay, but I think he's still very into you though" the blonde sadly then she sees Elena roll her eyes.

"I don't understand why, I'm not interested in dating right now and I won't be getting back together with Matt, he's a sweetie, but I'm totally shipping you and him so bad right now" Elena tells her blonde friend.

"Really?" Caroline asks excitedly "I'm so happy, I was so worried and"

"It's okay Care, you're one of my best friends, I want you to be happy." Elena says as she gives her friend a big hug.

As Caroline walks over to Matt, Tyler is heading straight for Elena.

Stefan is having a hard time not pulling Elena out of the building as Tyler nears her, not that she notices that though.

"Elena" Tyler calls her out but she seems to be preoccupied. Tyler notices Stefan trying to pull her away, but he can tell she's not paying attention, it makes him worried, the Salvatore's didn't hurt her right? "ELENA" he shouts out, he sees her head snap up from looking at the floor as she turns her eyes directly at him.

"Yeah? Tyler? What is it?" She asks confusion lacing her voice as she looks around, she notices Stefan's hold on her hand then and pulls away, wow, she really wasn't paying any attention.

Stefan backs up after she pulls away, he doesn't trust Tyler, not even a little. He knows though that if he tries to force her away from Tyler that she'll see him as trying to control her and Tyler, well he figures he'll cause him trouble.

Tyler walks quickly up to her "Hey, uh, can I talk to you?" He asks sounding urgent, to him it was, he needs her away from Stefan so that he can make sure she isn't being hurt, her eyes just look so lost today.

She blinks at him in confusion as she tilts her head, it's adorable, not that he'd tell her that, "Sure, is everything okay?"

"Here" Tyler says as he grabs her hand and drags her away from Stefan to an empty classroom.

"Are you okay?" He asks urgently while grabbing her shoulders and pulling her closer into a hug.

She blinks, once, twice, then she frowns her brows in confusion "Are you okay? She asks while trying to pull out of the hug.

He doesn't let go he just starts petting her hair. She speaks hesitantly, timidly, Tyler notices, "Tyler? Uh, Lockwood? You can uh. . Stop hugging me now?"

He slowly lets go of her, his hand wrapping around her wrist as she backs away, he doesn't want to let her go completely yet though, "Sorry, it's just, you seem so, lost and Stefan was. . . practically pulling you around the school and I was worried."

"Uh, I'm sorry?" She says sounding confused.

Tyler smiles a little then it goes away, he shakes his head and sighs "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She says "I have to go now Lockwood"

She try's to pull her wrist away from him, "Not yet" he says then starts up again saying "you're sure you're ok right?" He asks desperately.

"I'm fine, just a bad day is all." I say.

"Alright, Are you uh, going to the dance?" He asks Elena.

"Yeah, dancing helps so, yeah, yeah I'll be there. I have to go now, I'm uh, meeting Bonnie, I'm sorry for worrying you." Elena says and then pulls her wrist away from and he leaves.

He lets out a breathe as he watches her go. . What the hell is going on with him. . . He's never like this.

——————————————

**Mystic Grill**

As I arrive at the Grill I see Bonnie sitting down already.

"Hey Bon,"I say as I sit down on the opposite side of her.

"Hi Elena, how are you today?" She asks looking a bit worried, I guess everyone has noticed I've been a bit off today.

"I'm fine Bon, I just have been having a bit of a bad day is all." I tell her

"Grams has been teaching me witchy stuff lately, she's been saying how important it is and I guess she met up with another witch and Damon a few days ago and they plan on doing something soon and I get to help." she says, sounding a bit excited, of course she's not afraid of Damon or Stefan, she hasn't been attacked by either so far , thank god.

I nod in agreement "I wish I was a witch, it'd be soo cool" I say with a disappointed sigh.

Bonnie lets loose a small chuckle. I smile back at her.

"I should probably go, I have to get ready for that dance thing." I tell her, god I love dancing but the dances in this town ALWAYS suck.

Outside of the Grill, I'm walking through the parking lot to my car, I know Noah is stalking me now and of course my cell phone starts ringing so I grab it from my little purse.

"Hello." I say to Noah feeling more annoyed then anything.

"Hello, Elena." He says trying to scare me.

I let out a sigh and say "Hey, Noah, hows it going? Was uh, breakfast good?"

I stop walking when I reach my car and I grab my car key from my keychain to unlock it.

Noah laughs on the other line and then says "You know, I have plans for you, how I'm going to kill you, how you'll scream."

I let out a yawn, really I'm feeling kind of sleepy now "That's exciting" I say as I look behind me as he walks towards me.

Noah then says menacingly "You got away from me. You won't next time" then he hangs up.

I open the car door, lock it and start the engine, I consider tuning him over but nah. These villains really, can't they go after someone else? Seriously I get it, but I'm not her, my hair isn't even the dark brown anymore and my eyes aren't brown since I landed in her body.

Fucking assholes they are. If I bang my head on a tree in frustration would the trees keep it a secret for me? Ugh. Idiots.

——————————————————

**Gilbert Residence **

I just get home and I see Aunty Jenna in her 50's attire I look her over and smile "So you're coming to the dance?"

Aunt Jenna smiles up at me and says excitedly "Alaric asked me to help chaperone."

Aunt Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it. I smile lightly at her "I'm glad, he seems like he'd be really good for you." I sigh, "I have to get ready for this stupid dance."

Aunt Jenna smiles and asks me "Where's Jeremy?"

I smile a little "He's with Anna sort of, he's at the Grill and she's at the Grill."

I head upstairs to get on the dress that I picked.

It's a 50's style red dress with a two black pleats in the front.

I braided my hair again, then I put on my thigh Stake holder and I'm again wearing my black combat boots.

Besides I'm going to be attacked tonight, they should be happy I'm showing up at all really.

Maybe I should High Jack their music thing and play my own... nah, I can't unfortunately I have to make sure Noah is taken care of, assuming I don't let him kill me first. Tough decisions, I kind of want to be alive at least until Klaus's sacrifice though.

But if it's a dream does it really matter? But if it's not? Eh, maybe I'd end somewhere else then? Decisions decisions ugh.

——————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

**3rd POV**

At the '50s dance the students of Mystic Falls are dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing to "This Magic Moment". Caroline and Bonnie are dancing together on the dance floor. Elena and Jenna arrive together, shortly after arriving Jenna approaches Alaric. As Elena goes to Bonnie and Caroline to dance with.

"Alaric." Jenna says smiling happily at him.

Alaric looks over her appreciatively and smiles "Hey, look at you."

"I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up." Jenna says as a way of explaining being dressed up for him.

Alaric seeing through that says jokingly "Heh heh. Liar."

Jenna smiles at him brightly and then says "Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the sixties and seventies, too, FYI."

Alaric says sarcastically "Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss."

Alaric smiles at her and then the two of them share a laugh. Then Alaric and Jenna walk off together.

Elena skips over to her friends happily and asks "Having fun?"

Caroline shakes her head sadly then says "No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that."

Caroline and Bonnie laugh and then Elena smiles at them and shakes her head at her friends.

Elena drags her friends around dancing with them goofily, eventually they start copying her while laughing at each other.

Tyler is watching Elena with a smile on his face as he sees her having fun around her friends.

Alaric and Jenna are walking across the dancefloor, punch cups in hand and talking.

Jenna tells him sincerely, "I'm glad you're giving him a chance to fix his grades, he's been a lot better since he and Elena have become attached to the hip but you're giving him a chance in school to better himself more. Thank you."

Alaric nods and says "yeah, they're more like twins from what I've seen but I know that, Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh—the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life."

Jenna grabs his hand and turns to him and says "From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?"

Alaric shakes his head sadly "That's the hard part, not knowing."

Jenna sadly asks "Is it ok to talk about your wife?" She knows his wife is a Vampire, but he wouldn't believe her right now.

Alaric sighs "Heh. There's not much to talk about."

Jenna says solemnly "That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers."

Alaric says sadly "I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who."

Jenna says sadly "Maybe one day."

Alaric agrees saying "Hope so."

Alaric looks over towards the entrance and sees both Damon and Stefan enter and whispers "I hope so."

As Damon and Stefan enter the dance they quickly spot Elena dancing with her friends. They look at each other and chuckle, she always looks so free when she's doing that.

Elena is talking to her friends after the song "So how are things with you and Matt?" She asks Care

"I don't know, I think I offended him earlier by accident" she says sadly.

———————————————————

"It happens Care, we all say things wrong or do the wrong thing sometimes." I tell her, she needs more confidence in herself, not that I should be talking my confidence can be fucked up too. But I'll build her up regardless, she's a great person, a bit difficult sometimes but she wonderful regardless.

"Did you want to go see him Caroline?" Bonnie asks her, she must be getting bored and wanting to see that Ben from the Grill.

"Can we go please?" Caroline asks her, Bonnie nods and then they leave the building.

—————————————————

**3rd POV **

Damon and Stefan head towards Elena where she's dancing by herself, Tyler is watching her from afar with a small smile on his face.

Damon reaches her first he stands in front of her and starts dancing goofily with her and she bursts into laughter and pushes him away with a shake of her head, Stefan smiles and starts copying his brother and she laughs even harder.

"What are you two idiots doing?" She asks while trying to hold in a laugh.

"We wanted to check on you Lena!" Damon says happily, well, they're trying to make sure she's not going to be attacked by that Noah but they don't tell her that.

"Yeah, you're too naive to leave alone anyways" Stefan says teasingly, he's really coming out of his shell huh? He's teasing now!!

She laughs and continues her goofy dancing saying "I am not."

"Alright, too innocent then." Damon says with a wicked grin as he steps into her space.

She pushes him away and laughs "No, but I'm not going to be fooling around with anyone Day, they want me then they better be in for the long hall, or I'll die or something and well, it won't matter anyways."

"Ah, come on Lena, don't you wanna have fun?" Damon asks curiously.

"I'm not a toy Day, I'm not going to be used for a good snag and tossed out." I tell him sternly with my eyes narrowed.

Damon rolls his eyes playfully and says "Fine Lena."

Across the room, Noah, the boy with the hoodie, watches Elena and how she interacts with others.

Jeremy is being his manly self and manning the punch bowl, the lovely Anna comes out of nowhere and walks up to him. She is his personal stalker of course.

Anna says "You neglected to mention this was a theme party."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks her confused.

Anna says happily "Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands."

Jeremy shock his head with a sigh, does he really end up falling for this girl or was his sister joking? "You're doin' that thing again."

Anna looking confused asks "What thing would that be?"

Jeremy rolls his eyes and says "That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not."

Anna says sarcastically with a laugh, "Oh, you mean stalking. Yeah. Get over yourself. Come on. I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me."

Jeremy can't stop the fond smile from appearing on his face as he looks at her.

Alaric sees Damon moving away from Elena and follows him to the side and says "Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher."

Damon looks at Alaric's hand and shakes it before saying "Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position."

Alaric jokes back "So I've been told."

"Damon. Salvatore." He says to introduce himself.

Alaric pauses and asks, "Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?"

Damon nods and says "He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning."

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric says conversationally, really having communication like this with his wife's killer makes him want to snap.

Damon nods, and says "Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama."

Alaric asks "No parents?"

Shaking his head Damon replies "Mm, it's just the two of us now."

Alaric nods and says awkwardly "You, uh—you live here your whole life?"

Damon says flamboyantly "On and off. Travel a bit."

Alaric knowing it's a lie says "Really? Where? Around the states?"

Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows

Alaric continues awkwardly "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I...I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you."

Damon says boredly "You, too."

Alaric nods then says "Enjoy the rest of the dance."

Alaric pats Damon on the arm and walks past him and Damon watches him leave confused by the confrontation.

Over by the punch bowl Anna carries three stacks of paper cups over to Jeremy who takes them from her.

Jeremy looks at her curiously "You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help."

Anna shrugs her shoulders and says "Oh, I don't mind. It's fun. Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?"

Jeremy sighs inwardly, of course it's that damn journal, that's what Elena says Anna will be after at first "Why?"

Anna shrugs again "You said I could read it."

Jeremy says awkwardly "Uh, I don't have it."

Anna laughs a little "Oh. Well, obviously you didn't bring it here, uh, but I can walk you home."

Shaking his head Jeremy says "No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher."

Anna looking confused asks "Wait. Why did you give it to him?"

Jeremy shrugs feeling a bit annoyed "Because he wanted to read it."

Anna try's to hold back a snap says "You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody."

Jeremy looks at her for a moment then says "But I should give it to you?"

Anna then says "Loan. Loan it to me."

Jeremy sighs out loud this time "Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman."

Anna says hopefully "Maybe he's in his classroom. We can get it back."

Jeremy says frustrated "What's the big deal with this stupid journal?" As he leans across the table towards Anna. Suddenly, Anna's eyes begin to change.

Jeremy of course comments on her eyes regardless, because really, he can't imagine any vamp wanting to be found out right now "Your eye."

Anna blinks and turns away from him then says "Um, there's something in it. Forget it. I...I gotta go." Anna walks away from him and Jeremy can't help but be a bit disappointed.

———————————————————

Stefan said he thought he saw something and Damon is off possibly doing something or someone.

I start to go towards my brother when my cell rings. How annoying.

I answer it but before I can say hello I hear Noah's voice and I have to hold back a roll of my eyes.

"Hello, Elena. Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds." Noah tells me.

I hold back a groan and say "God you're annoying." I grab one of my stakes from around my thigh and cradle it so that it's not noticeable.

Noah barks out a laugh then says "Or your brother dies. I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking."

"You touch my brother and I swear I'll gut you like a deer Noah." I tell him menacingly through the phone.

Noah really does laugh this time "You're funny and feisty I like it. Keep walking. Through the door."

I reply sarcastically as I go out the gym doors, "Really? I thought I had to go through the wall, what fun you are."

I hear him laugh through the phone and hang up as I walk through the hallway. I pass through the double doors to the lunch area and I slip my phone into my little carry around purse thing and sit it on the nearest table waiting for him.

Maybe it's because I wasn't running that he's taking so long?

I make sure I have the stake in my hand, held to my chest. Then I see him speed through the doors and I burst into laughter, god talk about dramatic.

He rushes straight for me, as I see him right in front of me I push my hand out with the sharp edge ready right as he starts to get into my face.

I push the stake into his shoulder. He growls at me and then rushes at me, picking me up and throwing me into the table across the room, I fall to floor hard and fuck that shit hurts.

I groan and grab another stake with my right hand from my thigh as I get onto my hands and knees, I'm pretty sure I scraped my left arm, fucking asshole.

"Oh, Noah, you threatened my brother, if the brothers don't kill you, then I will." I say with a snarl from across the room as I get back up to my feet.

He laughs, the asshole laughs at me as he rushes for my again, I grip the stake tightly and I swipe it forward, it hits him right on the opposite shoulder from earlier. I pull it out quick as he grabs my shoulders and throws me again across the room, this time I just hit the wall, fast and hard.

I hold back some tears from the pain as I land, but I can't stop the yelp, I bare my teeth at him, he doesn't hesitate to come at me again, before he reaches me though Damon is in front of me, I can hear him growl at Noah as Stefan comes up behind him staking him in the back.

I hear running in the halls as Damon and Stefan get Noah to the ground. I see Tyler by the doors looking wide eyed at me, I wave. He blinks and runs across the room past both the brothers and vamp who ignore him as he try's to help me up, he hasn't said a word yet though.

I push his hand away and shake my head as I get to my feet from the floor, I stand up tall and straight, Tyler's hands grab me as I tune into what the brothers are saying to Noah.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asks Noah with a snarl.

Noah says mockingly "Because it's fun."

Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more."What do you want with Elena?" Stefan snaps the question at him.

"She looks like Katherine." Noah says with a smirk.

Stefan, Damon and Tyler look shocked and I bark out a loud laugh.

Noah's head snaps towards me and smiles a slimy smile.

"Yeah, because I'm sure her eyes change between Brown, Green and Blue right?" I say with a scuff.

Damon asks curiously "You knew Katherine?"

Noah says mockingly "Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." He finishes with a laugh and a gasp.

Damon leans over towards Noah and says "Tell me how." More out of curiosity, Lena and the witches have already told him but the information they have can be useful.

Noah snaps "No."

Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper. Noah groans.

Noah says in pain "The grimoire."

Damon asks, of course he and Lena are digging it up in a couple days, but it they know then he'll have to dig it up tonight with her. "Where is it?"

Stefan drives the stake in deeper. Noah gasps and says "Check the journal. The journal. Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's."

Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in, looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces.

Stefan snaps out "Who else is working with you?"

Out in the hallways, a door open. Anna hears this and runs off before she is caught. Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.

Damon asks upset "Who else is there?"

Noah shakes his head, "No. You're gonna have to kill me."

Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment, but before he can stake him I speak up "Let me do it."

All three heads snap towards me, Tyler beside me has stiffened, his mouth wide open and well the brothers have a similar expression actually.

Stefan nods dumbly and hands it to me. I push away from a very quiet and frozen Tyler and bring myself beside Noah, I raise my hand and run it through Noah's hair as he's staring at me wide eyed in absolute shock.

"Oh, poor poor Noah," I say mockingly "You threatened to kill my brother, I warned you didn't I?"

His eyes widen more as he stares at me.

I stab the stake into his belly button hard, "You threw me across the room twice you know"

I pull the stake out and stab it into his ribs and snarl "But that wasn't good enough no? You threatened my Fucking Brother" I bring my face right up to his as I pull the stake out.

I stab him in the heart as I snarl at him "No one hurts my family Noah, you wanna hurt me? Fine, but you touch my family and I fucking kill you, got it sunshine?" He's dead and grey now.

The boys are still starring at me in shock as I get to my feet painfully and walk across the lunch room over to my bag, I hear Stefan and Damon vamp out, they must've heard Alaric coming this way.

I hear Tyler make his way towards me as I move towards the double doors. "Are you afraid of me now Tyler?" I ask him curiously.

I hear him let out a sigh, I look up at him as we pass by Alaric, who seems to be frozen in shock at the sight of me.

After we pass by Alaric Tyler says "Not, just, you just. . . "

Tyler glances down at me and grabs my hand tightly, I look up at Tyler confused and say quietly "he threatened to kill my brother Ty."

He nods at me and says "you got hurt too"

I shrug then say playfully, hoping to lighten the mood " ''tis but a scratch."

He looks confused and I let out a groan "you know, Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"

He shakes his head and I let out a sigh, "You're officially going to a few blanket fort party's because if I can't say quotes from Monty Python and the Holly Grail to you without you looking like I'm a knight that says nii I'm going to start throwing out random quotes at you."

He laughs." Won't Jeremy be upset?"

"Nah, Jeremy will be fine, he already has to cope with Damon and Stefan during the once a week fort party's, he might not be thrilled though and if I don't try to piss you off for fun then he'll do it be eh, you two will just have to settle for Foam sword fights now." I say happily as I skip towards Jeremy by the punch bowl and I give him a big hug.

Jeremy looks at me and his eyes widen, his eyes snap to Tyler and his eyes narrow god Jeremy must be thinking Tyler hurt me.

Jeremy pushes me behind him and snaps "What did you do to my sister."

Tyler puts up his hands solemnly "I didn't hurt her, she was fighting a Vampire."

Jeremy looks down at me and I nod, he lets out a sigh and hugs me "You okay Lena? Did the Salvatore's finish off that Noah?"

I shake my head and say with a giggle "I took care of him Jere, he threatened you. Oh and Ty's coming to our Blanket Fort party tonight, the brothers will be there when we arrive and I imagine Jenna is getting out the blankets and picking out movies, she does love the blanket fort parties after all."

Jeremy groans and says "Does he have to?"

I smile happily "Yup, think in a week or so Anna can join us too! I'd like to invite Bonnie and Care but they said they're not comfortable with it yet."

I walk around my brother then grab his hand and Tyler's and lead them out of the school, as I walk to my car I say "when we get to our house you'll have to call your mom Tyler, tell them you're having a guys night if they wouldn't believe you having an innocent sleepover near us."

———————————————

**And that's this chapter haha. Yes she is fiercely protective of her family and a bit sadistic sometimes. But like I've said before, she's a bunch of counteractions. **

**Yup Tyler is completely in the fold now, he's had time to come to terms with the fact that Stefan and his brother are vampires and he is not even a werewolf yet! **

**I'll probably keep mason, but the asshole Werewolf's will still visit, maybe he won't let them know he's still alive? Or he thinks they're messed up too? **

**I'm not sure when I'll have the tomb opened, it'll depend on Bree and The Bennett's. So they'll probably dig up the grimore next chapter and the fort blanket party with Jenna, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Lena and Tyler. Yes Tyler will get to know them all better. **

** No she's not going to jump into any relationship. She's skittish when it comes to that and She doesn't want to be used, if she is to be with someone she wants it to become real, not just a good lay/snag. **

**She will have five mates. **

**But, She's still trying to convince herself that she's dreaming too, or in a coma. So yeah she's kind of looking forward to being sacrificed right now, even if she doesn't bluntly say it. **

**Caroline is having her issues with Matt and Bonnie is having her obsession with Benny the vamp. **


	11. 11

Chapter 11 - BLANKET FORT! Ohhh. . Witchy Book! Gimmie!

_

**Gilbert Residence **

We arrived to the house with the porch light on and Aunty Jenna and Alaric making out on the porch hehehe.

As I park the car they jump apart in alarm and I burst into laughter as I open the car door and fall to my knees , I yell out playfully with my arms in the air "OH NO AUNTY YOU RUINED MY EYES" and I cover my eyes as I began fake sobbing just as Jeremy bursts into a gigantic laughing fit. Hehehe.

Well, Tyler, I guess isn't used to this type of thing because he looks like he's not sure if he should burst into laughter or run away.

Aunty Jenna starts laughing too as Alaric stands awkwardly next to her and then Damon and Stefan run out of the house yelling "Lena are you Okay?"

Now my fake crying ends and I'm laying on the floor laughing so hard. I laugh out "I'm sorry but god it was so funny."

Tyler helps me up and chuckles with a shake of his head. "You're so weird Elena."

Jeremy walks up to him, places a hand on Tyler's shoulder and says "You haven't seen anything yet, wait until she annoys you with Monty Python quotes and random bouts of song and dance or decides to insult someone just for entertainment."

Tyler's mouth pops open as Damon and Stefan snicker.

"She'll do it too" Damon says while holding back a laugh as Stefan continues snickering.

Tyler lets out a small laugh and smiles at me and says "I look forward to it Elena."

I smile brightly and get to my feet and jump up and down in excitement. . "YAY!!!" I stick out my tongue at Jeremy and continue bouncing on my feet as I grab Tyler and say excitedly, "You're my best friend now. You're stuck with me"

Then I grab Jeremy and Tyler's hand and drag them into the house with Damon, Stefan, Aunt Jenna and a very curious Alaric following us into the house.

"Okay troops, Jenna and Alaric get the blankets. Damon, Stefan get the popcorn and chips. Jeremy you're following me and Tyler to grab movies and yes you will ALL be suffering through Monty Python and the Holy Grail tonight because our newborn Tyler hasn't seen it and it's anarchy I say! So the first step in our revolt will be corrupting him with it and of course countless hours of Blanket Fort Bonding!!!!" I grab Jere and Tyler's hands again and drag them to the movies.

——————————————

**3rd POV **

Alaric is watching the exchanges between everyone and he can't stop himself from following them into the house, maybe because he wants to keep the kids and Jenna safe from the brothers? Or maybe, well he's not sure why.

He hears Elena say both his name and Jenna's, apparently we have to get blankets. Blanket fort party? This will be interesting as long as the Salvatore's don't eat anybody.

—————————

**3rd POV **

Damon and Stefan go to the next room to get the popcorn and chips ready. Stefan turns to Damon and asks "What do you think of Tyler?"

Damon pauses to think "honestly? Aside from anger issues occasionally he seems alright, I don't know if I'd trust him though, he seems like a wild card."

Stefan nods then says "I expected you to kill him when he found out."

"I wanted to, but Lena would be pissed and a pissed Lena would be scary." Damon says.

Stefan thinks of how she was with Noah and shudders "Lena IS scary." He agrees, it'd be stupid not to, the girl is . . . He can't even find a word to describe her right now.

—————————

**3rd POV **

Elena releases their hands after they get to the movies and she picks up a movie and hands it to Tyler , "This is Monty Python and the Holy Grail. We'll watch that first. Now you Mr. Tyler get to pick out the second movie."

"What would you recommend?" Tyler asks her.

She thinks then says " 'Support Your Local Sheriff' is funny or In The Army Now, it's hard for me to just pick and choose though." Tyler nods.

He looks around and picks up "Support Your Local Sheriff" then he says "this one?" And hands it to Elena who grabs it, she walks towards the living room leaving both boys alone for a bit.

Jeremy breaks the silence first "You know about Vampires now."

Tyler nods and says "Yeah, I found out after The Halloween party, I put the pieces together. I thought I was just drunk at first."

Jeremy nods looking at the movies and says "If you're invited to this Fort Party it means she's choosing to trust you Tyler, as a friend. She won't just open up to you, but you'll learn more about her here."

"I should have followed after her when I saw her leave the gym, maybe she wouldn't have gotten so hurt." Tyler says while running his fingers through his hair.

Jeremy looks at Tyler's distressed state and says "Or you would've gotten killed and she would've blamed herself, she doesn't like being protected Tyler."

Jeremy goes to leave the room but Tyler's voice stops him. "I feel like I just. . .I want to be near her Jeremy. She. . . I want her safe" he says.

Jeremy looks Tyler over before saying very seriously "We all do Tyler, we all do." And then he turns on his head to leave and pauses for a second to say "you should head down with me, the popcorn and the fort should be set up by now."

Tyler nods and follows Jeremy to the living room.

He sees the blankets hanging over chairs and the couch, some of it hanging in place by clothesline clips. The screen to start the movie Monty Python is on.

Jeremy is sitting on one side of his sister goofing off with her and Damon and Stefan or behind them both, telling stupid jokes.

He sees her Aunt and Mr. Saltzman snuggled together on the couch.

He walks over to the other side of Elena where he sees another set of pillows set up. As he sits down he smiles at her, he sees she's changed into a pair of fluffy pajama pants with a loose tee shirt, after he sits down he briefly grabs her hand and squeezes it then releases it. She starts the movie.

As the movie goes on he hears her repeating the lines with the characters and giggling and Jeremy does the same. As the "knights" are galloping towards the castle Elena throws a piece of popcorn at him then sticks her tongue out and turns her head back to the screen. He can't stop the laugh, she can be so childish.

Okay so he may possibly be repeating quotes with Elena now, god when did her and her brother become such fun people to be around?

Well, maybe it's just her, it's like she brings life and happiness back into us, making us confused, happy and funny all at the same time.

———————————————————

It's morning now, I get up and I feel someone next to me, my first thought is my husband and I roll over to see Tyler's hand on my hip, huh. I climb out of the blankets and then I go upstairs, take a shower and put on my black leggings, combat boots, a long blue tank top and a beige knitted shrug on.

I head downstairs and I notice everyone is still sleeping. I go to the kitchen and I start making a large batch of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

As the smells leave the kitchen, I see Jeremy and Tyler sleepily enter the kitchen. Shortly after them is Stefan and Damon. The last to enter are Aunty Jenna and Alaric.

"Morning" I say chirpily as I get everyone's plates ready, before I can start carrying them over Tyler and Jeremy come over by me and start picking up plates to sit down too.

"Thanks" I say to them with a closed eye smile.

"No problem" I hear Tyler say quietly as Jeremy gives me a cheeky smile and says "welcome sister."

We all find our seats after getting out some milk and orange juice and we start eating.

"We have stuff to do today Lena" Damon tells me while we eat.

"True" I say while smiling and tapping my chin "but not until later tonight, it's to early for that. "

Damon nods his head.

Alaric is looking between us all, confused. We all know something he doesn't, he knows it and he feels uncomfortable because of it. . . What's going on that he doesn't know about?

After we put our dishes in the dishwasher.

"Alright!" I say excitedly while clapping my hand and running back into the living room, I hear my brother laughing as he follows behind me and grabs my hand and pushes his shoulder into mine playfully.

"Sister mine" Jeremy says, "what we going to do now for our Fort Party?"

I think for a bit and then say "We could play a game?" I look at them then says excitedly, "We can play Sardines!!! In the game of Sardines, as soon as a seeker finds the hider, he or she must join the hider in the hiding spot. The last person to find the spot becomes the hider for the next round. Does that sound okay?"

They nod, we do Rock Paper Scissors, Jeremy is the first to hide.

We play until early noon then we have lunch. Everyone is heading home now, Damon I going to hang out with Jeremy a bit longer and both Alaric and Stefan left. Tyler's still here though sitting on the couch watching Jeremy and Damon play a video game.

I walk over "Hey, do you not need to get home?" I ask him curiously.

He shakes his head and says "Nah, as long as I get home by Sunday they normally don't care if I'm home on the weekends."

I nod. Then I hear Jeremy mention Anna "Ah, does someone have a crush?"

Jeremy smiles and shakes his head then says "Eh, maybe a little, for being a bit of a stalker she is cute."

I smile at him "When are you going to be meeting her again?"

"At the Grill, Damon's going to come and hang out from afar for awhile, you know because of the whole . . Uh, vamp thing." He can't tell Tyler the big big secret, jere is very good at emphasizing though. I nod and Tyler looks at him curious.

"You don't worry she'll try to kill you or eat you or something man?" Tyler asks him curiously.

Jeremy shakes his head and says "Nah"

Tyler just nods then glances at Damon questioningly, "I'm not going to have to worry about you attacking one of us right?"

Damon looks at him amused "if you would've asked me that before I met Lena I would've killed all of you just for fun you know."

I snort out a laugh and then I cover my mouth trying to hold it in and say "You so would too."

Jeremy and Damon are looking at me amused and Tyler is raising his eyebrow at me and then he says "Really? Why is that so funny?"

I smile as Damon points at me and says "That monster there." I burst into laughter again.

—————————————————

**Mystic Grill**

I see Anna walk into the Grill and head over towards Jeremy whose leaning against a pool table.

Hear her life as she says "You just couldn't live without me, huh?"

Jeremy says back jokingly "Well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick."

Anna says with amusement "Oh, funny."

Jeremy smiles then says "Let's play."

As Jeremy and Anna set up the pool table. I see Damon's eyes spark with recognition, I grab his hand and tug him towards my brother and Anna.

I see her eyes flash as they look at him, I inwardly groan. "Hello Anna!" I say excitedly.

Her eyes are wide in surprise as Jeremy laughs. "Come on, grab your lackey, we have things to discuss." I say lightly.

Anna looks around and she sees Ben sitting by Bonnie "Ben, we have something to do." Anna calls out hesitantly.

He gets up and follows us outside to the ally, not a perfect place but it'll do.

"I know how to open the tomb" Anna says as Ben reaches where we are.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, we're way ahead of you dear, we have it all planned, it's going to happen by the end of next week actually." I tell her with a grin.

Her mouth opens in shock.

"However if you try to use my Brother-Mine or my friend in your little schemes I'll kill you both." I tell her, Jeremy puts his hand on my shoulder.

"We're vampires we don't need to listen to you" Ben snaps, Anna is just looking thoughtful.

"Really? Do you know who killed Noah? Or didn't Anna tell you?" I ask him curiously.

Anna shakes her head. I sigh. "To be fair I wanted to gut him for threatening my brother, what do you think I'll do to either of you if I get the chance?"

Anna then says "but he injured you."

"I've been training with Damon, and well, yeah, you try getting thrown into a few tables and hitting a few walls. Kinky shit maybe, but it's a bit to rough for my ideal type of foreplay darling." I tell her.

She blinks. Damon says "What she's saying is leave her brother and her friends alone or she won't mind if you fuck her up a bit, she'll fuck you up worse somehow."

"Oh, before I forget, You're invited to the next Blanket Fort party, it'll be next Friday, your mom is welcome to come because the plan is to open the tomb by Wednesday, when we know the exact date Jeremy will text you." I tell her happily, yay, Anna and Jeremy sitting in a tree. . Hehehe, I notice it's getting darker, it's probably at least 7pm now.

"We gotta go" Damon tells me

"Kay, see y'all later, keep my brother-mine safe Anna." I tell her as Damon leads me to the cemetery.

——————————————————

**Cemetery **

As we walk around the cemetery looking for Damon's fathers grave Damon says "Thanks for doing this with me." my He looks uncomfortable.

I wave it off as I'm looking at the names on the grave stones "Its Fine, it's not a big deal" I tell him.

"To me it is Lena" Damon tells me.

I look around and then I see it "it's over here Day" I tell him quietly.

Damon walks over to me and then I ask "Where are the shovels Day?"

"I'll get them, wait here" Damon says as he walks off to grab them.

He's been gone a few seconds and then he was back again, "Here" he says as he hands me a shovel.

We dig dig dig diggidy dig for awhile, then we finally we reach daddy Salvatore's grave.

Exciting, not really but sure.

He opens the coffin and sees the grimore his dad is holding. "Ah, there it is." Damon says happily. I chuckle at him and roll my eyes.

"Yup, you have the Witchy Woo book now!" I say excitedly for him!

He rolls his eyes and smiles at me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and leads me out of the now darkening cemetery.

—————————————————————

**Yay! They had another fort party and they found the witchy woo book! Next up will be opening the tomb!**


	12. 12

**Chapter 12 - School, conversing with Alaric and Opening the Tomb **

**_**

**Gilbert Residence **

Alright will after our eventful weekend it's now Monday, since we're dragging Anna to school with us now it'll be interesting. I'm wearing a pair of camo cargo pants, I have a few stakes in the pockets, combat boots, a black t-shirt and a black sweater today. My hair is again braided to the side.

I walk out of my room saying loudly "Hey, Jere, time to get up, we need to get ready for the day."

I head downstairs, cooking breakfast of course. In about 3 days or less the tomb will be opened and then we can deal with that fun stuff. Joy.

Jeremy comes down stairs to eat breakfast with me and Aunty Jenna. After dishes are put in the dishwasher we all get ready to go.

"See ya' later Aunty!" I say hugging her ask I walk out the door, dragging Jeremy with me.

We drive to the motel where Anna is currently staying and pick her up, Anna and Jere are whispering quietly. Awww! I think she actually likes him already!

—————————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School **

When we arrive Jeremy gets out of the car with Anna, as I shut off the car, I see him leading her inside. I grab my things smiling as I watch them head in. When I turn around I see Tyler behind me. I raise a brow at him.

"Can I help you Tyler?" I ask me curiously, normally he's hanging out with Matt or another one of his buddies right now.

He raises a brow back at me and folds his arms over his chest and asks "What? I can't hang out with you at school?"

I scuff, "Sure you can, but you normally don't. Everything is alright, right?" I ask him with frowned brows, feeling worried.

He laughs a little and shakes his head "Everything's Fine Lena, can I call you Lena?"

I shrug and smile saying "Sure you can. You're part of the Blanket Fort Party now honey."

He laughs and walks beside me as we enter the school, I see a lot of the other students looking at us "You know if you keep following me around like this you won't be able to get a girlfriend again Tyler." I tell him.

"I don't think I'd like to go out with any of them anyways." He says flamboyantly.

I shrug as I head to my locker and say "Kay."

He stands by my locker as I open it, I look up at him and raise an eyebrow again "You're kind of stalking me right now Tyler, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or worried about that."

He snorts then says cockily "I'd go with flattered"

I burst into laughter as he smiles at me.

"Kay then Tyler." I shake my head with a small smile and a roll of my eyes, what an idiot as I walk off to class.

———————————————————-

**3rd POV**

Tyler watches her go with a small smile on his face. He turns to head for his locker when he sees Stefan standing behind him with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are your intentions with her Tyler?" Stefan asks.

Tyler holds back his anger "Why does it matter to you huh?"

"Because she's my friend." Stefan says angrily.

Tyler scoffs, he sees the way Stefan looks at her, he's not fooling him, getting mad Tyler steps into

Stefan's space with a low and somewhat threatening voice "Is she? Or does it matter to you because you want to be more then just her 'Friend' huh, Salvatore? You think I'm to blind to see it or something man?" Before Stefan can respond Tyler bumps his shoulder against Stefan to move him and heads over to his locker.

Stefan stands there and scowls, couldn't some else other then that Lockwood have been brought into her 'Blanket Fort Group'.

During history Stefan notices Elena looking at Alaric thoughtfully, her finger tapping her chin in thought. He can almost guess what she's going to do and he holds back a groan.

Jeremy and Anna have been in the same classes all day and Anna can admit that she absolutely adores Jeremy and that it is much more fun to be around him and be able to have fun and goof off with him now.

————————————————

History class just ended and I see everyone leaving, I want to talk to Mr. Saltzman though. I see Stefan and Tyler hesitate to leave when they see me still sitting, I roll my eyes and make a shooing motion with my hands, I see them reluctantly go. I can almost bet Stefan will be hiding behind the door listening in.

Mr. Saltzman is looking at me and raises an eyebrow, I get up and head over to him.

"Mr. Saltzman, you're a vampire hunter." I say to him as if stating fact.

His eyes widen and he reaches for a weapon under his desk, "You're a Vampire?" He asks.

I scoff "No, god no."

"You're my Step dad sort of ya know. Isobel was my birth mother. She's a Vampire now you know." Alaric's eyes snap to mine, op now he looks mad. Hehehe

"You're lying" He snaps at me, standing up from his chair, trying to be intimidating.

"Well, I guess we'll find out for sure if she doesn't arrive in town within the next month, you're just lucky My Aunty knows all of this." I reply back calmly.

"Get out" Alaric snaps pointing to the door.

I shrug and head for the door, I stop for a second before I step out and say "Fine, but, when you find out I'm right, which you will, you'll become best drinking buddies with Damon and your alive-dead wife will stop by for a visit, to see you, me, and also specifically to taunt my Aunt. Your wife? My Donor? Well she's a total bitch now by the way." I walk out the door.

Stefan grabs my arm and carts me off into an empty classroom looking pretty pissed and Tyler's following close behind him, it's a tiny bit funny.

Tyler walks in after I'm brought in and locks the door, okay so they both don't look very happy. I look between them and say "What?"

"Why did you do that?" Stefan snaps.

"Because otherwise he was going to try to kill Day and he'd be killed and then he'd come back because of his Gilbert ring and eventually from being killed and coming back then he'll go crazy." I tell him.

"So what? Were you lying about his wife?" Stefan snaps.

I roll my eyes and say flatly, "so what? Well I am going to do my best to prevent that. And his wife stuff? Also true, so is the fact that she's MY birth mother and that SHE'LL threaten MY Aunt. If it'll make him feel better then he can hate me, it's no skin off my nose." Obviously stefan doesn't trust me much. Good to know he's even less trustworthy then I thought.

I turn towards Tyler and raise an eyebrow and say "Well? Are you going to tell me how I should do things too Lockwood?"

I see him take a deep breath and then say, "No, god knows how you'd react if I tried to tell you how to live or what to do, but Fuck, next time at least keep me with you alright? Geesh, it's almost like you're a life risking adrenaline junkie or something."

"I wouldn't say that, I just don't really care what everyone thinks that I should do and I'd rather flat out honestly tell him something instead of lying about it. I DIDN'T lie to him. I just didn't mention the fact that if he try's to kill Damon and then come back, I'd rather him wait and see her in her vamp madness then become drinking buddies that way." I say to him.

"How do you know this stuff anyways?" Tyler asks me curiously.

I think for a bit how to answer then say, "I'll tell you eventually Tyler, not yet though, however I will not make up a lie. You deserve better then that."

———————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School **

**Tuesday and Wednesday**

Today is Tuesday, it went much the same as yesterday, Tyler's still practically glued to my side and Stefan is seemingly agitated but that maybe more because the lovely Alaric is constantly glaring at me now and occasionally him.

I hate to say it but it's a little funny, I mean he is by all extents and purposes my Step-Daddy, just like Uncle John and actually the real Daddy. Talk about messed up right?

I wonder what will piss him off more, his ex wife? Or me? His sort of step Daughter who tried to tell him the truth but he refused to listen? Eh, your guess is as good as mine on that one.

On Wednesday it was just as boring, the most exciting and entertaining is the fact that after school we Finally get the tomb opened! Yay! Then we get some cranky vamps, I hope Harper lives in this timeline though, Harper was nice.

"Caroline!" I shout out happily when I see her walk in talking to Matt. I run up to her and jump into her arms and say "I missed you Carey-Bear"

She laughs "I haven't been far, you just seem to be in your own world too, and it looks like Tyler has a thing for you."

I snort out a laugh "God, no he doesn't, we're all friends now."

"That I don't believe." Bonnie says as she comes up beside me.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because he's soo into you." Caroline says, I see Matt's face look thoughtful.

I shake my head "No, he isn't. I give him maybe a month or two tops and he'll be with a girl, I'd say maybe 2 weeks but he's been acting strange so I'm assuming once that's all out of him he'll be back to whatever ya know?"

"But he is cute, a little angry but cute." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, you could soo do him or something." Caroline says with a smile

I roll my eyes. "I'm here to 'Make friends, not Sex' remember?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Caroline grabs Matt's hand and they walk down the hall.

I turn to Bonnie, "So how are things going?"

"It's fine, I stopped trying to see Ben after you told me he's a Vampire though, it's so sad, all the hot ones are vampires." She says.

I smile at her amused and say "well maybe eventually you and Day will get together, not that you two have interacted much yet but once you and Caroline start attending the Fort Parties I could soo see you getting feelings" I tell her.

"Maybe, Hey, Why has Mr. Saltzman been looking at you like he'd love to murder you?" Bonnie asks me once we get into history class.

I snort and whisper to her "because I told him the truth about his wife."

Bonnie nods and sighs "it's hard to believe how this all could of gone, well, from what you've told me it would've been pretty crappy and stuff, they're opening the tomb tonight you know and I'm hoping with Me and Bree there Grams won't pass away."

I nod sadly "me either, I like your grams, she seems goofy and she's be perfect for hanging out with, I planned on getting to know her you know? But I'll admit I was worried she'd blast me away or something."

Bonnie laughs a little and says "Well, with grams it can be a mystery."

I see Stefan staring at me and I raise a brow, then it's like Tyler has a sixth sense now because he's glaring at Stefan for something and Stefan being Stefan turns towards Tyler and now they're glaring at each other. Stefan seems to be having some type of fight with Tyler right now and Jeremy seems to be taking Tyler's side in whatever said fight is, god what is up with these guys? What could they possibly be fighting about?

I let out a groan, can Klaus just get here and kill me Already? Geesh.

Tyler has been nice lately though, seemingly a bit clingy too, he doesn't seem to want to be very far, but that has more to do with the fact that he knows that there are vampires out there now and maybe he just feels like since I'm the one who told him that he was correct he feels obligated to be near or something? Eh who knows.

Weirdos the lot of them.

———————————————

**Church Ruins**

Me, Tyler, Damon, Anna and Stefan stand away as Sheila is lighting the torches at the tomb. Bonnie stands next to her and Bree as they're preparing for the ritual.

Sheila is saying "Air. Earth. Fire."

"Water." Bree says as she hands a water bottle to Sheila who takes it and sprinkles the water on the floor.

Shortly after Sheila, Bree and Bonnie nod at each other and say "We're Ready" then they begin chanting.

Sheila looks over at us and says "It's open"

Before any of the vamps go in I ask "Fully open? Not I'm pretending it's open but a Vampire can't get out kind of open?"

Bree nods then says "Yes, completely open"

"Thanks god, go on Day, Anna. We'll wait out here." I toss them both blood bags, though Day won't need his, Kat isn't in there. "Day, here's another blood bag, make sure you take Harper with you, he's one of the good ones."

Tyler is standing close beside me, with Stefan close on my other side, I'm not sure if they're being mother hens or if they just don't realize they're doing it. Damon has been looking way to amused by them lately, maybe they have a competition going on or something.

Not to long after Anna is outside the tomb with her mother leading her away, now isn't the time to be introduced, her mom needs to get her strength up.

Damon comes out a while later looking saddened, but carrying Harper with him.

I walk over to him "Hey day, you ok?"

He shakes his head and lets out a sad breath as a tear falls down his face "She wasn't in there Lena, why wouldn't she find me? She was supposed to love me too." He says sounding heartbroken.

I pull him close and rest his chin on my shoulder and I rock him back and forth saying softly "it's alright, you deserve better, you're a good guy."

He starts to pull away but I pull him back and pat his head soothingly, I start quietly singing like I would to my babies "It be a bright day tomorrow, even if it Isn't now, the sun will shine and the clouds will be gone, tomorrow will be better then tonight, the sun will shine and the clouds will be gone."

I hear Damon's breathing settle down and his tears slow as I sing to him and rub his back.

Neither of us notice the others are listening in.

—————————————————

**And now this chapter is done. I'm not completely happy with this one though, but the tomb thing is so. . Well it's kind of pointless to have to compass go off and have no tomb vamps and so now we have tomb vamps and hopefully/maybe Pearl-Anna and Harper can stay safe and not get staked or burnt but, well Lena will have to talk with Pearl first and see if she can convince her.**


	13. 13

Chapter 13 - Bonding Trips and Raffle skipping

**Gilbert Residence**

Alright you know those early mornings where you just wanna stay in bed forever ? That's what I'm feeling right now. But I do get to meet Harper today, he's at the Salvatore's. Hopefully Damon is doing ok, maybe I'll drag him to another Blanket fort thing.

Well I get up for the day regardless of my hopes to forever sort of possibly sleep out my dream that isn't a dream.

I take a shower and dress, today I'm wearing a pair of black leggings with combat boots, a tee shirt with a long red knitted sweater over it.

Today is the raffle thing, that means that things are probably going to be a tiny bit boring, so I'll have to make it more entertaining, I can't have a boring death dream right?

I am not going to meet Trudy, Stefan is probably going to bump into Alaric and they'll have the whole 'yup she is Isobels daughter' thing. Boring.

I know! I'm going to walk into Tyler's house and demand. . . Pastries? Eh, a disrupting of the raffle? Eh, or maybe a. . Uh I got nothing, I'll bring Jeremy and Anna and Damon and maybe Pearl and Harper and it'll be a weird mix matched search for pastries or something.

I hop down the stairs and I see Jeremy conveniently dressed already, I grab his sleeve and pull him out of the house. . .

"Lena, lena, where are we going goofy sister?" He asks with a laugh.

"I was thinking we'd pick up Tyler and some others and go pastry shopping cross country, it is Friday after all and skipping school can be healthy right?" I ask him with a happy smile as we get into the car and start driving to the Lockwood manor-house-museum place.

"Sure, sure Lena, to bad we didn't have a bus" he laughs out.

"Do you think Pearl would mind uh, commandeering one?" I ask him curiously.

"We haven't forced her into the Blanket Fort club so it's hard to say" Jeremy says honestly.

"True" I agree, he's got a point there, blanket forts equal friendships.

"I can see it now! We are The Traveling Blanket Fort Party! Hehehe, The madness we'll bring, the destruction, the uh?" I pause and then Jeremy laughs

"The Fun" Jeremy says while laughing at me.

"The fun works" I tell him with a smile.

————————————————

**Outside Lockwood Manor/Home**

We get to the driveway of the Lockwood home. I walk up to the door and knock. Mrs Lockwood opens the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asks me confused.

I smile and say happily "Hello, is Tyler here?"

She smiles and says "I'll go get him."

She turns and walks back into the house, it's maybe 5 minutes and Tyler is opening the door. He looks at me and blinks and asks confused, "Lena? What are you doing here?"

"We're taking you with us!" I tell him with a smile as I grab his hand and drag him out of his door towards the car. He lets out an amused huff as he lets me drag/pull

"Where?" He asks curiously.

"Well, first we're going to pick up a few more people, then we may or may not steal/borrow a bus and go for an adventure!" I tell him happily.

I climb into the car, I see Jeremy has moved to sit in the back seat now, so Tyler sits in the front.

"Who else are you picking up?" Tyler asks me as we buckle in.

As I start to pull out of the driveway I say "Anna, Pearl, Damon and Harper probably"

——————————————————

**On the Road**

"I only know two of those people." He tells me.

"Me too, and that's why it'll be so much fun!" I tell him happily.

"Wait, do you go and hang out with people you don't know at all often then?" He asks in disbelief.

I think for a bit and say a little shyly "Well, no, but I mean, maybe sometimes?"

His mouth pops open in disbelief "But what about Stranger-Danger?" He asks starting to sound worried.

I think for a moment then say "True, but I know Damon and Anna and You and I can't be expected to do nothing you know."

Jeremy pips up "But you didn't when you had a fort party with Damon and Stefan."

I nod "Very true, plus they're vamps, I know they by all means could have hurt me badly in that situation."

Tyler says in disbelief "But you did it anyways."

I nod.

"I understand why they're so protective of you now, you are kind of reckless huh?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

My eye twitches as I keep my eyes on the road "cheeky brat" I mutter quietly.

"I'm the brat? You're the tiny Gilbert." He says to me with mock anger.

Jeremy starts chuckling in the backseat.

—————————————————

**Outside of Pearls place**

We arrive at the place Pearl and Anna are staying. I walk up to the door and knock.

I wait patiently and I see Anna with her mother close behind her.

"Elena?" Anna says confuses when she opens the door.

"Yup, we're going to go on a trip, sorta anyways or maybe we'll dominate the world one pastry place at a time! However you and your mom are invited, it's a Friday and skipping school is healthy for field trips!" I say practically skipping in place.

"Why would we go with you?" Pearl asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, it'll be fun, not massacre type fun of course, but the 'I have to do that again even if some of it was awkward because it was so awesome' type of fun!" I tell her with a smile.

She's looking me over curiously "you're different then I imagined, you look like her, but then you don't do you? Your eyes I see a completely different and your hair is shorter and lighter."

I grit my teeth and say sharply "I am not her, I'M ME, I have My own faults and they don't belong to her."

She looks at me longer and then she starts to smile "I think I like you a bit already."

"Splendid" I tell her happily

"Come on now, we have to get Damon and Harper too you know." I tell them as I shepherd them towards the car.

Pearl looks curiously as she climbs in to the car after Anna I hear Anna say "Hey Jeremy" after getting in and away they talk.

"Alright, to the Salvatore's place then, we have two more people to drag along and possibly a bus to commandeer!" I say excitedly, practically bouncing in my seat and we leave the driveway.

——————————————————

**On the Road Again**

"Hopefully Frederic will behave while we're away." Pearl says.

"He'd kill me if I dragged him along huh?" I ask her curiously while turning a corner.

"Probably, you look like her, that'd be good enough for him." Pearl says bluntly.

I nod and shrug my shoulders, Eh, could be worse right?

——————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

I get out the car and shout out "Day-Day, we're going on a trip and your new friend Harper is invited, we may need to commandeer a bus or a bigger vehicle though."

I reach the door and before I can knock Damon has the door opened and Harper is next to him looking curious.

"Danger Magnet." Damon says to me with a nod.

I snort and grumble out "I am not. Besides we have pastry restaurants to over take or roads to travel and possibly slight trouble to get into." I tell Damon excitedly.

Damon Groans While running his fingers through his hair "Last time you almost started a fight with a New Orleans Vampire Lena."

I shrug my shoulders and say "Eh"

He groans again and asks "Why today?"

"Cause they have that stupid raffle thing and I'm not going to let you antagonize my somewhat Step-Dad named Alaric who is a vamp hunter cause you turned my birth mother." I tell him flatly.

Before he says anything I say "And because it's been awhile since we've done it and it was lots of fun last time, maybe we'll go to New Orleans again just for kicks too."

He laughs then, "One of the reasons I love you" he tells me with a wink.

I snort and say with a laugh "Sure you do Casanova, get your ass in the car, we'll to New Orleans just to annoy Marcel then"

I look at Harper and say "Come on Harper! Join us! It'll be fun and adventurous and possibly eventually if the situation calls for it World Domination!"

"I don't know ma'am." He says looking at me curiously.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Harper, but I do know that you and I are going to become friends and if I have to I'll teach you how to have fun!" I tell him excitedly.

He gives a small smile and he follows Damon when he leaves. Yay!

———————————————————

**On the Road Again**

Alright so now we're on the road again, we did stop and Damon picked up a bigger vehicle so that we could do this trip without commandeering a vehicle.

The ordering in the Van goes

Damon- Harper

Me -Tyler

And Pearl-Jeremy-Anna.

The whole ride so far has been entertaining, Damon is teaching Harper about jokes and explaining how to have the most fun.

Me and Tyler at the moment are discussing different things at random, one minute it's about swimming and next thing it's space and sometime we're having a heated argument about planting gardens and why it'd be necessary for me to have a dozen different fruit barring plants when I get my own land and why he'd need 50 different cars/trucks if he only plans on using two of them.

Behind us Pearl is occasionally asking Anna and Jeremy about the world and how it's changed and Jeremy and Anna occasionally ver off and discus which games they like best and which movies they want to see or have seen.

———————————————

**Pastry Place 1**

As we were driving past it I asked Damon to stop at the pastry shop, and true to word with Jeremy this morning we all walked in and bought about 10 boxes of pastries and told them to give them to those that want a box.

————————————————————

Okay so by saying we'll take over the world with it is more like we'll be buying it and 10 costumers will have a free box of pastries. Damon thought it was unnecessary and me, Jeremy and Tyler thought it was nice to do.

———————————————

**Pastry Place 4**

We're almost at New Orleans now and Harper has decided that he loves pastries and the shops so he'd prefer to own one.

"Are you sure you want to own it?" I ask me curiously.

"Yes ma'am, besides it's close by and I can always leave one of them in charge!" He says with a smile.

Well he probably won't be killed then right? So of course we'll support him! Even if he technically owns it because he compelled the original owner to sign it to him and now the owner is the head manager but that's all in the details.

—————————————————

**New Orleans Rousseau's **

Okay so we may have went straight there after Harper bought a pastry store but I mean, we were excited.

We walk into the bar together and we pick out a table that's not blocked by the walls and sit down. Damon, me, Tyler and Harper on one side and Anna, Jeremy and Pearl on the other.

Of course if we were paying attention we might have noticed the vamps watching us curiously, or maybe only everyone else noticed that but I.

"Dance with me Anna!" My brother-mine says to her.

She jumps up happily and follows him to the dance floor. Aww!

Next thing I know Tyler has my hand and is pulling me to the dance floor, Damon looks a bit put out by this but he also looks very amused.

I hear Tyler say "Yeah, you and me? We're going to dance right now."

I shrug my shoulders, dancing is fun.

The music is a bit dull though.

"Hold on Lockwood, we need better music!" I tell him excitedly. He rolls his eyes with a smile and follows me up and I start messing with the music.

I decide on Life Again by Decyfer Down

So I turn it on and I start moving my arms above my head to the music as I shake my hips and sing along probably horribly to the music

_I don't remember the last time I could say_

_I was where I wanted to be_

_Still you see through this mask_

_Hiding all my flaws_

I move along occasionally spinning around the floor as Tyler attempts to be goofy and dance with me. He'll grab my hand to move with me but he's not to close.

_You see something down deep in me..._

_Bring me back so that I can feel you again_

_Take me to that place I was before_

I hold my head up high as I shake my hips, my hands near my head

_All I want is to hold my head up high_

_So take this life and set aflame again_

_Still I linger around_

_A life unchanged_

I start moving my hands and swaying my hips to the music a short time later Harper is by us copying Tyler moving around the floor with us.

_I just cant break the cycle now_

_I feel I've lost my hope_

_Trapped in my own mind_

Tyler grabs my hand and swings me towards him and sways with me a bit, then he spins me out and I land into awkwardly Marcel. But I can roll with that, so I move away and start dancing again swaying and moving.

_Break these thoughts that are clouding me._

_Bring me back so that I can feel you again_

_Take me to that place I was before_

_All I want is to hold my head up high_

_So take this life and set aflame again_

_Again, Again_

I spin in circles because circles are fun,

_Set my life aflame again..._

I sway my hips and move my arms around me as I dance to the music some more- singing badly along as I go.

_Bring me back so that I can feel you again_

_Take me to that place I was before_

_All I want is to hold my head up high_

I continue dancing to the music, Damon grabs my hand and spins me into him then spins me out to Tyler

_So take this life and set aflame again_

Tyler catches me and I can't help but laugh as he sways his hips with me and I'll admit it's fun and all I need to do is be able to fly and it'd be like complete freedom

_Bring me back so that I can feel you again_

I'm dancing alone again and I can't help but enjoy how freeing dancing feels to me.

_Take me to that place I was before_

_All I want is to hold my head up high_

_So take this life and set aflame again_

After the song is done I'm basically a dancing ball of excitement as I skip across to the bar as a random song comes on.

I see Cami and I smile happily, Tyler comes up behind me as I say excitedly to her.

"Can I have an ice water please!"

"Sure, is that guy your boyfriend?" She asks gesturing to Tyler.

I snort but before I can say no Tyler grabs my hand and says "Yes, I am."

I yank my hand out of his and put it on my hip and turn to him and say "No, I'm not and you know it." I spin back around to Cami and roll my eyes.

"Idiot boys" I whisper out, not noticing that not only did Tyler notice but all the vampires in He bar heard and were holding back snickers.

She hands me my ice water and I head to our table, Tyler is still following behind me, you'd think he would've wanted to drink something too but whatever.

Tyler looks like he's thinking about something as he sits down, I see Pearl still sitting, she's watching Anna and Jeremy dance and have fun with a small smile on her face. "Are you having fun Pearl?"

She looks at me "Yeah, they're having a lot of fun too!"

I smile at her and I get back up to dance again the beat is good.

Tyler grabs my arm and asks "Where are you going?"

I blink at him and say while gesturing to the floor "Dancing, duh"

He gets up and I raise an eyebrow "I'm dancing with you" he says

I roll my eyes and shrug, whatever, as long as we're all having fun I think as I see Damon dancing on the floor with a lady and Anna and Jeremy having fun dancing. "Kay, but you don't have to dance if you don't like to dance you know."

"I know, but I have fun doing it with you." He says. I blink, huh, I shrug it off, him and Caroline will be together in what? Three to five weeks or something probably.

So we all continue dancing on the floor, eventually Pearl joins too, she's dancing with Marcel, aww! They're kind of cute!

Occasionally Tyler's hands or arms touch me while we're dancing, but I mean we're dancing and as long as I ignore that I won't react to it. He's just being weird anyways.

Though Jeremy keeps looking at Tyler thoughtfully, maybe they had a conversation I missed?

Damon is occasionally glaring at Tyler though maybe they had a fight or something.

We all go sit down and I'm enjoying my ice water, and the others their drinks, Marcel is sitting beside Pearl right now.

"So what's this visit for Elena?" Marcel asks me.

I blink at him, I wasn't paying attention. I blink again "Huh?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

Tyler and Jeremy ask amused "You weren't paying attention were you?"

I reply instantly "Nope."

Tyler and Damon snort, glare at each other then look at me and chuckle. I roll my eyes amused "idiots" I whisper loudly, fully aware that they can both hear me along with like everyone else too.

"So why are you uh, 'Visiting' again?" Marcel asks again.

"Oh, there was a stupid raffle thing, if we stayed Day would've killed my somewhat of a step dad that isn't a step dad. Sure he'd come back and then they'd become drinking buddies but I was SO bored, so we're here and Harper bought a pastry place!" I say happily.

"You know things." Marcel says as he's looking me over then he adds "but, you're not a witch."

I feel excited as he continues his analogy. "Yup" I say cheerfully!

He raises an eyebrow at me, I say "What? I like to have fun, this is fun, it's not my fault you just happen to be one of my possible Blanket Fort Candidates."

His eyebrows raised higher, can they fall off? Then he whispers, "Blanket Fort Candidates?"

"Yup" I say cheerfully with a clap. "We meet Friday nights, Stefan couldn't make it tonight though, he's spending time with my somewhat, not step dad or whatever." I say with a wave of my hand.

Marcel blinks "what's the purpose of this . . . Group?" He asks curiously with his arms crossed.

"For friends of course. 'Blanket Fort Parties' and group meetings are for fun and creating bonds and also discussing problems. Besides if you argue or fight with someone then having a fort party afterwords can make your bond as friends or family stronger then before. I mean sure we could try to use it for world domination but EVERYBODY does that and it's just dreadfully BORING. If we want to take over the world we'll do it in such a way that no one will notice until we've actually captured it and they're having to much fun to ruin it." I tell him passionately.

Everyone is just staring at me, except for Jeremy, he's been nodding along agreeing with me, but then again he is the only one who knows EVERYTHING.

Marcel is rubbing his eyes and sighing, then he grudgingly says "I'll consider it."

I clap happily while almost everyone just stares at me with their mouth open.

"We do have some place to be though, let's go ladies and gents" I say happily as I'm followed curiously to the van.

"Where are we going Lena?" Tyler asks as I open the van door.

"A mausoleum in Charlotte, North Carolina" I tell them all.

"What's there Lena?" Damon asks.

"Someone I'm going to stake" I tell them.

——————————————————

**Mausoleum in Charlotte, North Carolina **

When we arrive I'm the first to get out. Damon steps out and blocks my path. "Who are you going to stake without a stake?"

"Mikael Mikaelson, He has a stake already and he's desiccated so I'm going to stake him and then I'll be all done and we can head home." I tell him.

"Can I come with?" Tyler asks from behind me.

"Me too." Damon and Jeremy say at the same time.

"Sure" I say with a shrug.

We walk into the mausoleum and I look around I hear Tyler say "he's here"

I follow his voice and I see Mikael and turn to Tyler and say happily. "Good job, Tyler."

I search inside the coffin for the stake, I find it inside his coat and remove it, I place it over his chest and slam it into him and then his whole body catches on fire as he burns away.

"Yay!" I say happily as I clap.

The boys just chuckle and shake their heads "Do we want to know who he was or what he did?" Damon asks.

I shrug "Maybe, he was hunting his own children you know."

Damon's face turns solemn and he nods.

"I think he was a bastard. No one should treat their kids the way he and his wife treated theirs." I tell them as we head back to the van and go home.

——————————————

**Alright, this is now done. And yes she found going to the raffle would be boring and that searching for a mom that isn't much of a mom who's going to show up anyways would be pointless and of course she wanted to go to New Orleans and she then decided to get rid of Mikael before they made it back. **

**It's safe to say they were probably gone from Mystic Falls until Sunday instead of being back by Saturday morning though.**


	14. 14

**Chapter 14 - Stefan gets Kidnapped and Fredrick is a asshole. **

**———————————**

After our fun visit to New Orleans our weekend was interesting. However Pearl wouldn't let me do a meet and greet of the tomb vamps so that doesn't help my boredom. 

Today I'm wearing black leggings, combat boots and a long red shirt with quarter sleeves and lace detail. 

Okay so maybe I'm becoming a bit of an adrenaline junkie? I'm just curious how close I can come to death here before I wake up at home you know?

I'm at the Grill with Caroline and Bonnie right now. 

"So, let me get this straight, Matt's mom gets home and she hates you? But she was trying to boast about me being 'great' for him? You could've told her that I think she's a Bitch and a Horrible mom, it's the truth after all." I tell Caroline. 

"Oh," Caroline says. 

"Okay, why aren't shitty parents called out in this fucking town?" I ask feeling upset for them. 

The girls look between each other and shrug and I have hold back the violent urge to slam my head into the table or break Matt's moms neck or something. What a fucking bitch. 

"I'll be right back" I say, I can't hold back my anger, what is wrong with the adults in this damn town, fuck, I need to hit something. 

I get up and walk to The Grills bathroom I stand in front of the Mirror for a bit then pull back my fist and punch the mirror hard. 

It hurt a bit, but I couldn't help but find it a little bit pretty, however I could taste the copper in my mouth almost, it's always been like that when I'm bleeding. 

It was maybe 10 seconds later when Fredrick the Dick came vamping into the bathroom. I see his eyes fixated on my hand as I pick out the glass quietly. 

"Having an identity crisis honey? Because I'm quiet sure you got something long and dangly between your legs that don't belong in the ladies bathroom." I tell him teasingly, not that he'll notice but, it'll be fun regardless. 

His eyes snap to mine, then his eyes widen and he vamps very close to me , I stiffen up at his closeness and then he whispers "Kathrine" then leans in and smells me. 

I snort and dunk around him, then turn to face him as I say " Nah, names Lena, Nice to meet you!" I tell him brightly, using my bloody hand, curious what he'll do. 

He blinks at me and tilts his head and walks closer to me, "Lena huh? You look a lot like her" he says as he walks around me, his hand touches my braid his hand moving down it and he tugs on it. 

I slap his hand away from me and snap "Don't touch me." as my other hand circles around one of my pencil sized stakes I carry around everywhere. 

But before I can say or do anything else both Stefan and Damon have opened the bathroom door and "Lena, are you ok?" Damon asks as him and Stefan walk over to stand beside me, causing Fredrick to back up some. 

While Stefan says as they reach my side "We smelt blood, are you hurt?"

"Nah, 'Tis but a scratch!" I say happily waving them off, not acknowledging how uncomfortable Fredrick actually made me feel. 

"Did he hurt you?" Stefan snarls, moving in front of me defensively. Ugh.

I sigh and say "No, he just smelt the blood, it's no big deal." I say I start to walk out the door. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lena." Fredrick says from behind me as I walk out of the bathroom, I don't turn around and I don't acknowledge him but I hold back a deranged chuckle and a very uncomfortable shiver. What an arrogant asshole, I wish I could've staked him just once before the boys came in here. 

I walk over towards my friends but before I reach them Tyler is beside me grabbing my uninjured hand. "What is it Lockwood?" I ask him while trying to pull my hand away from him as he tugs me towards a booth. 

"I'm going to clean your hand, it's dripping on the ground and I just, I need to clean it." He says Sternly, sounding concerned or something. 

I let out a sigh and say "it's not a big deal" as I try to pull away again. Apparently he was not having that. 

His grip tightened on my hand instead"Yes it is" he snaps at me. 

When we reach the booth he chose he snaps again "Sit down, NOW" he almost literally growls out. 

What the fuck is going on with him. It's not like I'm dying or anything, well right now anyways. 

"Matt, grab me some water and some towels please" Tyler barks out as he sees Matt starting to walk past the table. 

"Elena!" Matt shouts, his voice laced with worry, "What happened?" Oh poor Matt he looks so worried. 

"Just get me some damn water and towels Matt" Tyler snaps at him harshly. Matt looks between me and Tyler as I'm trying to pry my hand out of his grip again before reluctantly doing as Tyler said. 

I try to pull away again and I use my bloody hand to try to remove his fingers around my uninjured hand and Tyler snap-growls, "Stop it, you're bleeding for fucks sake." As he prying my injured fingers off from around his hand, before grabbing my wrist around my injured hand as I try to move it away from him. 

I groan out loud as I mentally beat him up for not releasing me. 

"I'm a big girl, it's just a few cuts, I hit the mirror Tyler, I was feeling upset, that's all, I'm fine." I hiss to him, feeling upset because he's practically trying to coddle me. 

Tyler glares at me hard and unyielding and snaps again, this time more harshly "NO"

Matt comes back with a bowl of water and some rags shortly after . I see Matt's mom curiously looking at Tyler's hold on my hand, well that bitch looks upset about something, did her and Tyler have a fling? Or is she just hoping to have one with him? Nah, not important, just creepy stuff or something that is. 

"Thanks Matt" Tyler grumbles out grudgingly, almost glaring at Matt for something. 

"Yeah" Matt says awkwardly as he looks at his friend and then he goes back to work. 

A few minutes after Damon and Stefan come over to the booth Tyler has me at. "Is she getting cleaned up alright?" Stefan asks worriedly. 

"I'm fine" I snap, overprotective jerks. 

"You're not fine, you're lucky none of that glass got stuck" Tyler practically Growled out to me. 

Then Damon spoke up and said "and you're lucky that Fredrick didn't just suck you dry." Damon snarled at me, looking like he's about to vamp out. 

I shook my head and said snappily "Well Fredrick is a fucking asshole, oh and Stefan? Maybe if you have to feed you should take some one with you. Don't wanna be kidnapped or something." 

Stefan and Damon look at each other and nod. Damon leaves the Grill and Stefan looks at Tyler for a bit then says reluctantly "After her hand is cleaned drive her back home Tyler, it'll be safest, but don't be surprised if me or Damon are at the house when you drop her off."

Tyler nods, Stefan leaves shortly after. He pauses while cleaning my hand and looks at me curiously and says hesitantly, "I know that you're not a witch like Bonnie, but you seem to just know things sometimes." He pauses for a second then continues cleaning my hand. 

I just shrug.

After he's done cleaning my hand Tyler doesn't give me much choice and he drives me home just as Stefan told him too, it's quiet, too quiet, he's been. . . I'm not sure lately. . I wonder if things are rough at his place right now? Nah, it's not really polite to pry into his life, ironically though the rest of them seem to enjoy trying to control what happens in mine or just prying into it. 

————————————

Gilbert Residence

I don't know if he's being overprotective or if he thinks I'll die walking to my front door but whatever. 

He walked me up to the porch, his large hand around my arm and I can't tell whether that makes me feel embarrassed or useless "Thank you for driving me home, but. . . Tyler, no matter what you or the brothers think I'm not an invalid, I punched a fucking mirror Tyler, I didn't lose a limb." I snap at him, frustrated and feeling coddled and why the hell are they being like this. . 

"I know, we know. But you don't take care of yourself, you worry about everyone else but you and if we don't take care of you then, well, then you do stupid things like punch a fucking mirror with a Vampire or three nearby." Tyler says, his voice hard and stern again, I suppose I just don't understand this boy, shouldn't he be making out with Matt's mom or something now? Or does that happen later? Ugh I'm not sure that information matters though, compared to everything else that's a blimp with no meaning. 

Besides, I keep myself relatively safe right? Sure, sure I plan on being sacrificed and all that, but I mean it's not fair for Niklaus to have a part of himself taken from him at all. He deserves to be free, to be himself. 

Besides maybe I'll end up back home after! Or I'll end up somewhere else! I could even possibly explore other dimensions via Death! Exciting right?! Not that I fancy dying, I don't, but I mean it's not something I really care about either way. 

—————————

It wasn't too much later when Damon showed up in my bedroom nonetheless, telling me that both him and Stefan were attacked by Fredrick and A girl I can't remember the name of. 

I'm not sure where they got attacked though but they haven't been invited in since Zach is still alive and he's been spending a lot of time with Caroline's Mom, apparently they're practically living together so he's hardly at the boarding house ever. 

——————————————————

Mystic Falls High School 

It's Monday now and of course Stefan isn't here, he's going to be at home then when he decides to go hunting it'll be kidnapped Stef-Stef. Ugh, it must be really REALLY boring living forever and having constant fights. 

I'm wearing skinny jeans, combat boots, a tank top and a plaid blue shirt, not buttoned today. 

Tyler just like every other school day and day I'm not at home, it seems he's starting a tradition of being my unrelated twin. I wonder if Stefan and Damon are making him keep an eye on me. 

It was after class when a kid bumped into me by accident and I almost fell, Tyler caught me before I hit the ground but Tyler snapped and yelled at the boy "Hey, Watch where you're going, you could've hurt her" and then he goes to push the boy. 

My initial reaction was to stand there with my mouth open but the moment he moved to push the boy I stepped between them, putting my hands out, much like the time I tried to protect Jeremy from him. I snapped and said "Stop it Tyler, what the hell is going on with you?"

"He bumped into you" Tyler snapped, his eyes on the boy and still pissed off. 

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "For gods sake Tyler it was a fucking accident." 

"You could've been hurt, you would've been hurt if I hadn't caught you." he said still sounding upset. Fuck he hasn't even activated his werewolf gene yet and wait, that is why he's so easily pissed off, if I remember correctly anyways. 

I groaned, then I grabbed his arm and pulled him to an empty classroom and asked "Damnit Lockwood, What the fuck is going on with you? Which of the brothers are making you be all protective of me anyways?"

I let go of him and stepped back from him. 

"Nothing is wrong with me. Wait, what? You think? . . .Lena, They're not making me do anything." He snaps at me, he's now standing closer to me and his face is way to close to mine now. 

I step away from him again and I imagine banging my head on something. 

"Really? So you what? You want to follow me around or something? Not a chance, you wouldn't." I deny that possibility automatically, it's not possible or likely. 

"Why not?" He asks me curious about why I'd think that.

"Because, while you're my friend, don't you have better to do then be around me all day? Or have parties and girls to be with or something? I don't know, besides what use would I be to you?" I tell him with a shrug.

"But I like to be around you and I just, I just know I need you to be safe and the partying isn't necessary or anything." He says. 

I blink and hold back a sigh "right" okay, so I'm about 90% sure he's being compelled because that's soo out of character for Tyler. 

——————————————————

Gilbert Residence 

It's after school now and I'm at the house, Jeremy and Anna are flirting in the living room or something and I'm in my room working on more stakes and soaking a few in vervain. 

It's about 6pm now and I feel a rush of air in my room, Damon? I look up, yeah, Damon. 

"I'm guessing Stefan has been kidnapped by Freddy's group of hooligans then?" I ask him. 

"Do you know where they took him?" He asks urgently. 

"Yup, Miss Gibbons. Lets go get Alaric, we're going to need him." I grab my stakes and make sure I have some that are coated in vervain on me too. 

He looks at me and then he Reluctantly nods. He vamps me to the high school. 

——————————————————

Mystic Falls High School

I get to Alaric's classroom and I see him sitting there looking through papers. 

I quietly walk over to him and sit on top of his desk and say "Yo"

His head snaps up and his eyes wide. "Elena"

I nod and shrug "yeah, wanna go kill some tomb vamps? Afterward you can go to my Aunty and brag about taking out some asshole vamps if you want to."

"Why should I?" He asks while crossing his arms looking stern. 

"Don't then, it'll be just me and Damon then." I say with a shrug. I get up to leave but before I can step to the door he's holding onto my wrist. 

"Damon is your only back up? Why not take Stefan with or that human Tyler too?" He asks curiously. 

"Stefan's kidnapped, Tyler I'm deliberately not involving, unless Damon makes him come, fuck that's a possibility. He'd so do that." I start mumbling and turning to leave again. This time his voice stops me. 

"Alright, Alright. I'll go, I'll help you." He says looking a little worried. 

"Thanks." I tell him with a small smile on my face. 

———————————————————————

Miss Gibbons House

When me and Alaric arrive Damon is already there with Tyler. Ugh, why did he drag him along?

Me and Alaric are by the trunk of the car when both Damon and Tyler come over to us. 

"Those are the vervain bombs and those ones are the darts?" I ask Alaric pointing to them. 

He nods "Yeah, you can grab a few if you want." He tells me. 

"Thanks, I have a few smaller sized vervain stakes if you'd like some." I tell him. Alaric's eyes snap to mine. 

"You've wittled some?" He asks me curiously. 

"Yup! I put vervain in practically everything Aunty Jenna uses too! I'm awesome like that!" I tell him. 

"What about Jeremy?" He asks me. 

"Basically the same except he doesn't want to use it with everything, not that he can be compelled anyways, I made it so that he and aunt Jenna cant be." I tell Alaric. 

He nods. 

Tyler speaks up and asks with hopefulness in his voice "Can you make it so I can't be compelled and give me a stake or show me how to make them?" 

"I can yes, but if you're turned into a Vampire you'll probably end up feeling some constant pain." I tell him truthfully. 

"I'll do it anyways." He says. 

"You should go back home Tyler." I tell him truthfully, it wouldn't be nice for him if he breaks his curse. 

"Why?" He asks curiously and defensively. 

I run my fingers over my braid and sigh sadly "You have werewolf genes Tyler, if you kill someone you'll activate it and from what I've heard? It hurts like hell to turn on the full moon."

"Would I be stronger on the days before the moon too?" He asks me curiously. 

I reply cautiously, not understanding why that's important right now "Yes" I reluctantly tell him. 

He nods "Good, then I'd be able to do more to keep you safe too" he says. 

My mouth pops open in shock, what he fuck is wrong with him? 

"So werewolves are real Lena?" Damon asks, I nod "God, we can use that. Just gotta make sure you get in a kill." Damon says to Tyler who nods along in agreement. 

Maybe this is worse then an alternate dimension, it's a fucked up alternate dimension, next thing you know Damon and Rebekah will be in love and get married and Klaus will end up married to the dopple or something. 

Ugh, well hopefully Mason won't die then?

"Lets go save your brother Damon." I have my stakes strapped around my right leg and I have a few vervain darts in my pockets. 

Damon looks at me and then sighs. "I think you should stay here Lena." He tells me. 

I turn to him and glare, hard. "NO, I'm helping save your brother."

"FINE, but, if you die I'm killing Jeremy."He snaps back. 

I glare at him hard, fucking jackass bastard "You touch my Brother and I'll come back just to stake your ass Damon, friend or not." I practically snarl at him as I say it. 

He nods at me. We walked over to the door of Miss Gibbons house. I knocked on the door three times before Tyler and Damon yanked me away from it. 

Then Damon shouts "Fredrick! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off."

It wasn't to long after that when Fredrick opened the door. He looks at the three of us and says "Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

Jackass. 

Damon almost snarls and snaps "Where's my brother?"

"Billy." Fredrick says almost mockingly as two vampires drag Stefan into the hallway.

"You're dead." Damon snaps out pissed. 

Frederick holds up his hands in mock surrender and says "Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?"

Miss Gibbons goes over to him saying sweetly, that poor old lady, "Yes, Frederick, honey?"

Frederick compels her then "Never let this bad man in."

Miss Gibbons says with monotone "I'll never let him in."

Stefan lets out a strangled "Ugh!"

Frederick looks at Damon and then me and says "145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy."

Billy then stabs Stefan with a stake as he lets out a strangled "Uhh! Aah!"

Frederick smiles with fake pleasantries "You have a nice day."

After we walked back out to the woods I turn to them and say "I think we should vervain bomb them through the windows and then me, Tyler and Alaric can go in and start staking them."

"You're not getting in there without me." Damon snaps. 

"But that old lady is so sweet, I'd hate for us to have to kill her" I say sadly. 

Damon looks put out and says "I'd rather not either" then he lets out a sigh. 

"There's no way to undo compulsion?" Alaric asks curiously. 

I hesitant then say "there is but we'd need a witch and it'd hurt the person having the compulsion removed."

I think for a bit and open Alaric's trunk, he's just watching curiously and Tyler is slightly behind me. I hand Tyler a Stake and a vervain bomb then I grab my cellphone. 

"Bonnie? Bonnie? I need your help with something. Can you ask your grams how to undo a compulsion please. We're in need of one of you, Damon will even pay you, won't you Damon" I ask him while looking at him. 

He nods reluctantly. Good, maybe this will work then, I don't want Bonnie to be used as if she doesn't matter, she's a great person usually. 

"Alright, yeah. Grams has the spell her to remove it, I'd have to be able to grab the persons head though." She says through the phone. 

"Can you get to Miss Gibbons please?" I ask her, god I really didn't want to bring her into this but it'd feel wrong to kill miss gibbons just because Freddy is a jackass. 

About 30mins later Bonnie and her Grams are here, her Grams is looking at me curiously. 

Alaric goes to the door, we aren't close enough to see him get her though. It's about another 10 minutes and then Alaric is back with her, he leads her to Bonnie. 

"Hi Miss Gibbons" Bonnie says politely as her grams goes through how she was to release her from the compulsion. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"!Miss Gibbons screams in pain. 

After that's all done Damon leads her back to the house and we all follow moving fast, The Bennett's following behind us.

We get to the door and Damon compels her "Invite me in"

Miss Gibbons smiles and says "Come on in dear"

Compulsion is kind of creepy, really, it is. 

Damon flashes in the room and the Bennett's give all the other vamps an aneurysm while me, Tyler and Alaric go in to kill vamps. 

I toss a vervain bomb at a group of them in what seems to be the living room and I walk over and stake one, Tyler follows in shortly after and kills the second before I can stop him, activating his curse earlier then in the show. I hold in a sigh, and don't comment on it, now isn't a good time to argue with a stubborn fucker. Luckily it's not the full moon yet. 

We toss another Vervain bomb as some start rushing in, and continue to stake them, of course we know that about 6 others aren't even here and they'll be out for founding family blood. But I'm really really glad that Pearl, Anna and Harper aren't here and know to stay out of town until after the compass is used. 

I am walking near the stairs where I'm sure Damon is dealing with Stefan and a few others, I head down to help him unsurprisingly Tyler is not far behind me. 

I slam the door open and toss a dart at Fredrick and bill who are teaming up and attacking Damon. 

Billy jumps out from the fight and me to the ground as Fredrick runs out of the house, his fangs get into my neck as I pull my stake from my side and stab him quickly in the neck, he releases me and Tyler and Damon yank him off of me as Alaric releases Stefan from the ropes and quickly sticks some of his blood in Stefan's mouth to help him. 

Fuck my life, must this shit happen, Stefan is going to be frustrating now. Blood crazed vamp will be next I suppose.

Tyler helps me up as Damon helps Stefan. 

Once we get outside we see Fredrick on the ground screaming as the Bennett's continue to give him an aneurysm. Stefan seeing Fredrick like that after being tortured by him vamps out of Damon's hold and rips out Fredricks heart. 

Okay then. Ripper Stefan trying not to be ripper Stefan coming up. Meaning I'm going to have to call Lexi and hopefully, hopefully she won't get killed during this visit either. 

Then of course we're going to have to find a way to help the now werewolf Tyler. I run a frustrated hand through my hair screwing up my braid. 

I as look over to see Damon talking to the Bennett's. Probably discussing how much he owes them for this. 

I feel Tyler come and stand beside me, and hold back a groan. Maybe I should take him in to see a doc and find out if he's hit his head, he's not supposed to be hovering around me like this, let along break his curse yet. 

Ugh, fuck my life/dream- or whatever this shit is.

—————————

**I had forgotten that werewolves only turn if they kill a human when I wrote this so I have effectively accidentally broken the plot. Oops. **

**Again I have like 50 chapters on Wattpad right now, so this was already written. I'm just bringing it over here. **


	15. 15

**Chapter 15 - Stefan-No-Blood and Protecting Tyler **

_

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV **

Damon found Stefan downstairs with a large amount of blood bags scattered across the floor. Zach is home now too instead of gallivanting around with Sheriff Forbes so Zach needs to be careful around Stefan. 

Damon being the greatest brother ever decides he'd like to get Stefan tolerant of human blood without going Ripper at every human in sight. 

Damon walks into Stefan room and sees that his brother is doing exercises in his bedroom. Damon decides to start teaching his brother control and enters Stefan's room with a glass of blood in his hands.

"Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet." Damon says to his brother sarcastically

"Sorry." Stefan says, not that he really means it though.

Damon reaches the music and turns it off. Then he asks curiously "When are you going back to school?"

Stefan just answers vaguely "Soon." Then starts doing push up.

Damon says exasperated "Oh come on. Just drink already. Come on, this self-detox is not natural." He puts the glass next to Stefan, trying to tempt him.

Stefan huffs annoyed "Can you get that away from me please?"

Damon asks him curiously "How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged?"

Stefan ignores Damon and continues doing push ups.

Damon then says while feeling frustrated "That's not good."

Stefan says flamboyantly "I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time."

"I don't get it; you know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted in a human in...God way too long." Damon says exasperated and slightly annoyed about his current non-vein eatings.

Stefan says sarcastically "Oh, I'm impressed."

Damon snorts and says "It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is almost an entire tomb of them running around."

Stefan shrugs and says "What are we planning on doing about that?"

Damon sighs and says "We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone."

"I have my reasons." Stefan says stubbornly.

Damon is curious though. "Well, what are those holier-than-thou reasons? You know, we never actually discussed this. You know, I'd- I'd love to hear this story." Damon then proceeds to sits down on the couch and wait for his brother to give answers.

Stefan sighs feeling really annoyed "You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Watching me struggle?"

"Very much so." Damon says, however he doesn't actually mean it, but if his brother needs him to be the bad guy then he will be for right now, god he can just see Elena making them do those damn blanket forts again.

Stefan says annoyed, "I hate to break it to you Damon but...I actually have it under complete control." Well, no he doesn't. But he's not going to tell Damon that.

Damon lifts an eyebrow in disbelief. "You do? Well, then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad." He gets up to leave and then stops.

Damon turns to his brother then says "Have a great day, Stefan." He leaves the glass of blood on the table. Stefan stares at the glass. Damon returns.

Damon notices his brothers stare then says "Oh, hey, almost forgot something. Oops." Damon takes the glass and leaves. He drinks and relishes in the taste of the blood happily.

However he is considering calling Lexi. 

——————————————————

**Gilbert Residence **

I was getting ready for the day when Damon called me about Stefan's whole human blood thing. 

"Day, why don't you just call Lexi? Then see if Bon or her Grams would mind making her a few daylight rings for keeping him from going massacre the town type of crazy?" I ask him. 

"Hmm. . . Good point Lena, I'll talk to the Bennett's, they seem to like me you know!" He brags happily. 

I laugh "Or you have a crush on Bonnie" I say teasingly. 

"Naaaahh, well, not that you know of" he says cheekily. 

"I'll talk to you later, I need to go to school." I tell him. Ugh school. 

As I'm getting ready to go I yell for Jere "Come on Jere, we have school, yay!" I finish sarcastically. 

Jenna is watching with a small smile as she hears Jeremy yell out "We could skip and go on a road trip again."

I snort out "Unfortunately we can't Brother-Mine, founders whatever."

I hear Jeremy groan, me too brother mine me too. Boring.

I open the door, John is here, or dad? Ima call him Daddy! Hehehe

John smiles at me and proudly exclaims "Elena!"

I raise a brow at him and say with the most exciting and happiest voice I can as I pounce on him "DADDY! HIYA, HOW YA DOING!" 

I hear Jeremy's laugh from upstairs and Jenna's snickering, I wonder if she knew I was going to do that? I can see Jeremy imaginations it, he knows EVERYTHING after all. 

Ohhh, Daddy looks shocked, holding me so I don't fall. Hehehe, "How?" He asks me wide eyed. 

I just smile really widely as I untangle myself from him. This, this is fun. 

Jenna just keeps snickering until her snicker turns into a full blown laugh and John/Daddy glares at her hard. 

Jeremy comes down the stairs. His face red from laughter. He turns to me and asks curious "Will he be inducted into the Fort Party Too?"

Daddy looks between us as I shrug and say, "Eh, no, everything going on he reports to Isobel, who reports to my dopple, so nope" 

John looks between me, Jeremy and Jenna, his eyes are really wide. Hehe, he has no idea does he? He's just SO confused. Hehehehe

"How's it going daddy?" I ask him with wide innocent eyes, I gotta be nice to my daddy's right? Sure he's sort of an ass and an idiot, be eh. 

John shifts uncomfortably, noticing I didn't answer his question "I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order."

I snort and say happily too happily with a sing-song voice "Liar, Liar, Pants on fire"

John blink, his eyes are wide as hell, god this is so much fun and I'm only being friendly. But he knows I know something now, he just has no idea what I really do or don't know!

I notice John looking into my eyes curiously and looking at my hair. I mock whisper "It's improper for a Daddy to check his daughter out"

And again Jenna and Jeremy are in fits of laughter and wow Fuck, John looks soo so confused it's hilarious. 

I know he wants an answer about my eyes specifically. 

But I just smile happily at Daddy and say cheerfully"Okay, well, it was lovely to see you Daddy but I'm gonna go to school now, We'll see you later." I hear Jeremy following after me still laughing. 

——————————————————

**3rd POV **

John turns to Jenna upset and shocked and a mix of emotions he's not sure about "WHAT THE. . . HOW DID SHE. . . FUCK. AND HER EYES"

Jenna laughs so hard because of that and then she just shrugs with a small smile on her face. Hehe. Elena is amazing she thinks to herself. 

John seeing her smile and figuring that Jenna wouldn't know Anything about what's going on right? He says jokingly "At least you're happy to see me"

Jenna says at him and says jokingly, "Oh my god John! It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

Then she snorts and says with a curious raised eyebrow "What? Your daughters greeting wasn't happy enough for you John?"

John decides to ignore that and says "Do you really think that I was just gonna sign the escrow papers and send them back?"

Jenna nods back "Actually I did."

John shakes his head vehemently "I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office."

Jenna snorts and shakes her head "It's not up to you or me; it belongs to Jeremy and Elena."

John says uncaring, "Yeah but they're minors, so I get the final say, being that I'm the estate's trustee."

Jenna holds in a laugh, if only he knew the truth. 

——————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

I drive to school with Jeremy and he scampers off to do his own thing, Anna is with her mom and Harper running that pastry place not to far from New Orleans. Anna and pearl and Harper will still there until after the founders compass thing happens. 

As I head off towards my locker Tyler is beside me again. "Hey Lena, hows it going?" He asks me. 

Well, he has become a good friend so, it's okay if he does that right? It just. . Seems. . Odd I guess?

"Everything is Fine Tyler. Except 'Daddy' is back. How are you uh, doing with the whole you're going to be all umm. . Super Wild when the moon is high thing?" I ask him curiously. I have no problem with werewolves but I don't want to offend him and I don't want him to be found out either. 

"I'm more worried about the pain I guess." He says hesitantly. 

I nod "I can try to be there for you when it happens," I tell him, but then I say teasingly to lighten the mood, "just don't eat me?"

"I'd like that" he says with a small smile, then he laughs and says "Maybe I want to though." 

I snort out a laugh, the best kind of friend he is lol. "You couldn't handle me honey!" I say with teasing voice and a joking wink. 

Now he snorts and says almost ominously with a small smile on his face. 

"We'll see." 

I blink. . .Huh, why do I feel like that escalated incorrectly? People do jokes like that around this time don't they? 

I laugh it off and smile softly as I say "You're a good friend Tyler." He is, seems a bit over barring but good. 

He pouts playfully "Not good enough to date Little Miss Gilbert then?" Tyler replies back jokingly. 

I shake my head and laugh then tell him "I'm sure you're fine to date Lockwood and we both know that you'd need someone strong enough to tell you when you're being an asshole and to make you have fun without you getting bored of them."

Nah, I'm just becoming used to him. 

He snorts out a laugh and says "and we both know you'd need someone who'd put up with you countering everything they say and stop you from trying to get hurt and standing up to them when they be assholes and also dragging them off to do wild crazy things, Damon told me about you talking to a door and by the way, inanimate objects can not respond Princess." 

I laugh and say with a fake crazy voice "I will make them respond! I am the bringer Of talking objects, I put Disney to shame! Muwhahahahhaa" 

Tyler bursts out into laughter and everyone in the hallways stop and look at Tyler like he's grown a second head. 

I lean towards him and whisper conspiracies to him, "if you keep that up they're going to think you're a pod person Lockwood. . . Or that you're drunk." 

I hadn't noticed Tyler step closer to me until he snickers at me, when did his face get near my cheek? Are we in the major jokingly comfortable friend stage now then? Is it acceptable if I randomly throw stuff at him now or randomly hop onto his back? 

I step back from him a bit. It isn't too long after that we see Stefan come over looking uncomfortable. 

"You okay Stef?" I ask him cautiously. He is a bit of a Human Blood Psycho right now. 

He looks at me for a bit then swallows and says "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

Yup that's bullshit. Ha, there are two pants on fire today. 

And away Stefan goes. I groan and Tyler is just looking at me. 

"I need to go to class" I say mournfully. 

He laughs at me as he turns to walk to his, but he stops and grabs my arm "I'll see you later 'Princess'." He says to me as he turns away. 

He is SO weird. I shake my head and hold back my burst of laughter, princess? Ha, definitely not a princess. 

Caroline and Matt seem to be doing okay so far, but it's as rocky as it was in the show right now. 

I'm sorta hoping for some Bonnie x Damon but they're not forced to be around each much and at least they don't hate each other. Maybe I should be pushing them together? Hmm. 

It's finally after history class. After everyone leaves the room except Alaric I sit on his desk twiddling my thumbs. "Isobel will be arriving in town soon." I tell him quietly. 

He tenses for a bit and nods, at least he trusts me now, then again he's been practically living with my aunt Jenna so. . 

"Things will be getting tougher soon Alaric"I tell him quietly.

Alaric looks at me curiously and asks quietly "why?"

"Because, Jenna could die, I could screw everything up and we could all die, I can't take everyone's place." I whisper, god I hope this is a dream, I don't want to accidentally get everyone killed. 

He looks at me curiously "You know things." He says simply. "But, you're not a witch."

I nod my head and hold back tears. 

"Do they all know? Jenna, Jeremy, Tyler and the brothers?"

I sniffle as I plant myself on a desk and groan out "some of them know it all, and some of them don't know anything at all."

He nods. 

"The ring? It can turn you crazy, so try to avoid dying please." I tell him softly as I leave the classroom. 

——————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

Me, John and Jeremy are eating in the kitchen. Jenna is here too of course 

Jeremy says honestly "I've no interest in the Founders' Day Kick-off Party."

I nod and say "me either, they play shitty music Daddy"

John looks uncomfortable now and says "Language Elena, and Sure you do its tradition."

I snort, John is eyeing me. I ignore him. 

Jenna speaks up and says, "It will be our role to break the tradition."

I nod in agreement, then I say loudly and proudly "I concur my Lady!" 

Jenna laughs. 

John rolls his eyes and says with self importance "The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage."

Jenna shrugs uncaring but knowingly, jackass John. "Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."

Jeremy looks at John and asks with curiosity "Why does she hate you?"

I start quietly hitting my head on the table, you don't wanna know, I forgot my daddy and Jenna did the dirty deed. 

John looks over at me with a raised eyebrow and then looks at Jeremy and says, "We used to sleep together."

Jenna throws a bag at him and I say "Wow, what an Asshole move Daddio, I want to punch you in the face for that by the way."

Johns eyes snap to me, he shifts uncomfortably, hehehe I make him uncomfortable. 

Jenna shouts at John saying "I'm standing right here."

I start to stand up and I see Jeremy copy me, I turn to John and say "Oh Daddy I should probably tell you that if you purposely hurt my people, it won't be Kat and Isobel you have to worry about. I'd love to love you like a daughter loves her daddy. But you fuck with mine and I swear I'll fuck your shit up."

I turn to leave, then I stop and turn again and smile cheekily at his shocked face and say "Oh Daddy say 'Hi' to Kat and Isobel for me will you? Tell them I don't look forward to meeting them."

After that I'm upstairs getting ready for the Founder's Ball. 

I'm wearing a Black off the shoulder high-low dress with my black combat boots. 

——————————————————

**Founders' Hall**

**3rd POV **

**Founders' Day 150 Year Anniversary Kick-off Party.**

Stefan and Damon are arriving at the party 

Stefan is freaking out saying "Oh god! I shouldn't be here."

Damon rolls his eyes and says "Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it."

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Stefan says frustrated with his brother 

Damon shrugs then says "Oh I still do. I just love that they love me."

He laughs and then looks at Stefan.

Damon asks his brother cautiously "How are you feeling?"

Stefan lies and says, "I'm good, I'm fine."

Damon keeps pushing, not believing him "No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?"

Stefan laughs at him almost mockingly. 

"We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that." Damon tells his brother seriously. 

Stefan says "Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me given up hein Damon?"

Damon sighs and says "Whatever, it's inevitable."

Stefan feeling frustrated with Damon says "Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Then he walks away. 

Now Damon's annoyed thinking stupid, stubborn brother. 

Damon yells out jokingly, well partially joking, he doesn't want Stefan to cause a massacre "Don't embarrass me young man!"

Stefan feeling thirsty for blood smoothly takes a glass of whiskey, throws away the straw, drinks it, and sets the glass down.

Mayor Lockwood and Tyler are talking with Matt and Kelly.

Mayor Lockwood says "I'm so glad you could join us tonight." And he is most definitely lying when he says that. 

Kelly says with false pleasantries "It was nice of you to reach out to us."

Mayor Lockwood nods and says, "This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together."

He takes their hands.

Mayor Lockwood nods and says "Matt."

"Mayor." Matt greats back 

Then the Mayor Lockwood looks at his son and leaves. 

Kelly sounding irritated says, "Well I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor today, huh?"

Matt not liking his mother's attitude says, "God, mom!"

Kelly then walks off saying "I need a drink."She walks off. 

Tyler arrives shortly after with a full bottle of bourbon whiskey. "Check it out!"

Matt shakes his head saying "Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you."

Tyler shrugs "Yeah. Let him try."

Matt nods in agreement "Screw it." He takes the bottle and drinks.

Elena is walking around alone after Jeremy went off somewhere. She sees Tyler and heads towards him but she accidentally bumps into Stefan. 

"Hey Stefan" she greets him with a smile. 

He smiles back drunkenly "Hey Lena, wanna dance" 

"Change the music first?" She asks curiously, then says "because this stuff really sucks."

Stefan leaves to compel the DJ to play something else. 

A good song comes on and she goes and grabs Tyler too, who if she has to admit looks bored as hell and they're all dancing around goofy, or rather she is and Tyler copies her and finds out it's fun and Stefan is doing his own dancing because as an almost ripper he's rather fun. 

Damon says to Alaric feeling exasperated "Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?"

"Should we be worried?" Alaric asks as he watches Stefan. 

Damon nods "Eventually. One way or another."

They look at each other, and then they watch Stefan. Damon smiles, he does like seeing his brother happy after all. 

Alaric walks over to Jenna and says "I was looking for you."

Jenna smiles and says "Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while."

Alaric says bashful "Well uh...Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?"

Jenna smiles brighter "Sure."

Alaric grins "Okay."

"Dance with me Lena" Tyler says to her on the dance floor, she laughs, oh they're a hoot. 

"Alright!" She says happily with a bright smile on her face. 

Stefan frowns a bit and grinds his teeth, then he smiles and continues dancing around. 

Damon walks over to the Sheriff and says "You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one. You look...you look smashing."

She laughs and says "Thank you Damon. Cheers! (They clink glasses.) I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over."

Damon says appreciatively "Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again."

Sheriff Forbes nods "Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Johnathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem."

Tyler is watching Elena dance on the dance floor and sees her accidentally bump into someone, before he can go over there he sees Stefan take care of it. 

He sees Matt's mom dump her drink into a plant and says jokingly "I saw that."

Kelly says playfully "Shh! We'll keep that between you and me. Where is the ladies' room?"

Tyler shrugs and says "This way, I'll show you." It'd be rude not to. 

Kelly keeps eyeing his glass and asks "Is that soda?"

Tyler feeling uncomfortable by the question says "Um..."

So Kelly takes his glass and drinks it all down and says "Vodka. Thank god!"

Damon is on the balcony and shortly later John joins him.

John looks at Damon and asks "Damon, right?"

Damon nods and replies "John."

John says conversationally "We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting."

Damon says "Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

John shrugs and says "Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be."

Damon nods in agreement "Yeah. When was the last time you were here?"

John answered "Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?"

Damon replies honestly "Oh, not long at all."

"So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath." John questions him. 

Damon agrees but doesn't say it, instead his reply is "I wouldn't overreact John."

John says knowingly, "Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

Damon feeling uncomfortable says "That's the story, huh?"

John shrugs "Part of the story, yeah."

Damon fakes curiosity lOh, there's more?"

John nods, "Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you?"

Damon doesn't look at him. He's uncomfortable with John right now. 

John continues "I mean, you're the one that did it."

Damon raises an eyebrow "And you're telling me this why?"

"I just thought we get the introductions out of the way." John replies conversationally. 

Damon says threateningly "You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?"

John nods his head "Yeah."

Damon then shrugs and says "Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so..."

John then questions "Why don't you take a bite to find out?"

Damon smiles bitterly "It's not worth my time."

Both guys look at each other and smile as Damon starts to leave he rushes towards John, breaks his neck, and throws him off the balcony for dramatic affect. 

Kelly and Tyler are outside. They laugh and are a little bit drunk. 

Kelly says "Oh god! I can't even walk."

Tyler nods exasperated "I know, me neither."

Kelly gasps and says "Oh my god, Matt is going to kill me."

Tyler shrugs and says "He won't even notice. I think he's actually letting himself have some fun for once."

Kelly says sadly "Yeah, I know I just should be on my best behavior because of Vicki but I don't want to think about it. I can't, because if I do..."

Tyler agrees feeling sad "Yeah, I was a dick to her, I was really bad. That's what I hate is I can't make any of it right. It's like I don't deserve to even miss her."

Kelly touches him, even in his drunken haze he's not sure how he feels about that, it doesn't comfort him or make him feel better like it should. 

Kelly says drunkenly "You're nice to talk to me. I don't have anyone to talk to."

[Long pause during which they are looking each other.]

Tyler sighs sadly looking in the distance, "My person to talk to is inside, but sometimes she makes me nervous"

Kelly then leans a little closer and smiles happily about something. 

Elena is wandering through the hallway when Matt comes up to her and says jokingly "Who knew I've been missing all the fun at the Founders' parties?"

Elena laughs a little and says like the original "This is rare, believe me."

Matt asks almost sadly "Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" Thinking about his sister, sure she died awhile back now but. . .

"No, it's great that you are enjoying yourself." She tells him honestly. 

Matt smiles at her then says "Air, I need some air. Come with me?"

Elena shrugs"Sure."

Matt asks her curiously "You haven't seen my mom have you?"

She shakes her head, she knows this won't be good but she can't stop that, it'll ironically at least help both Matt and Tyler get over Vicki so that they can move on or something like that, "Nope" She says with a sigh. 

She follows him outside feeling worried for her now good friend. There she sees them making out. 

Elena tilts her head in surprise and says loudly "Huh, isn't that technically child sexual abuse ?"

But Matt sees them kissing and rushes over to them and pulls Tyler off of Kelly. 

Matt yells feeling both angry and Hurt and finally letting himself feel the pain for losing his sister a few months ago, "What the hell are you doing man?"

Kelly says surprised "Matt?!"

Matt screams "Mom!!!!"

Tyler, drunk and bit disoriented says "Huh"

Matt punches Tyler in the face, that's when they begin to fight and in the fight Kelly gets pushed to the floor, Elena knew she had to stop this, so she stepped in between them and she literally felt Tyler freeze, his hand was raised by her head, but as he instantly relaxes, his large hand goes on top of her head and he ruffles her hair. Matt however didn't notice and he accidentally punches her, her face for the first time that night is hit. 

Matt freezes in shock and looking shaken and says "sorry" as he runs back inside. 

Tyler's hands are now on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her, but he hasn't looked at her, but his grip tells her that he's worried, upset and a bit scared. 

He can't help but feel powerless when everyone automatically blames him for things going wrong. 

Alaric arrives, as he sees Matt run off and he can see that Elena has been hit. From how Tyler is holding on to her right now? His guess is that Matt must of hit her, accidentally if he had to guess by how fast Matt was running off and by the look of horror on his face. 

But Alaric can't stop but snap out worriedly "What the hell happened?"

Before Elena or Tyler can respond the Mayor comes over and says "I'll take it from here; I'll take it from here" then turns to Tyler in fake concern and asks "Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up. It's okay. Go get cleaned up"

Tyler goes to leave, but Elena follows behind him, holding him shirt, much like she did when she protected her brother from him, but, now she knows that she'll have to protect him from his own father. 

Mayor Lockwood turns to Alaric and says "Thank you for your help."

Mayor Lockwood walks back in to the party and says loudly to the guests "Everything's fine. Everything is fine. Come on, everybody, back to the party. Let's go. Come on, have a good time!"

Stefan at the moment is still drinking when Damon comes up beside him. 

Damon asks his brother "You wanna hear the bad news or the really bad news?"

Stefan shrugs and says "Actually, I don't want any news Damon."

Damon sighs "Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?"

Stefan head snaps up and he says "What?"

Damon says cheerfully "Great party by the way, huh?" He smiles and leaves, Stefan follows after him.

Stefan calls out "Damon."

But Stefan suddenly stops when he sees Kelly crying and bleeding. He approaches her and asks "Is everything alright?"

Kelly shakes her head sadly "No. I ruined it, I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?"

Stefan slowly kneels down to her eye level and stares at the blood coming out of Kelly's forehead. He touches the blood on her forehead. He wants to drain her dry. 

Kelly looks at him confused and asks "What are you doing?"

Stefan then notices he's slipping and says "Uh, I'm sorry."

He gets up and leaves. Outside, he looks down at his hand with the blood on it, walks to a fence and leans on it. He licks the blood off of his finger. 

Damon is inside when he suddenly he sees John Gilbert entering, unharmed. 

Damon says in disbelief "You got to be kidding me."

It's not to much later when Mayor Lockwood is talking to the crowd.

Mayor Lockwood says "Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming Founders' Day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred and fiftieth birthday of our town." Thats when bell on a table is wheeled next to him.

Mayor Lockwood says "And...and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

As John Gilbert walks over and rejoins the mayor. Damon is looking at him.

John says happily "One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other (He looks at Damon.) It's good to be home." As everyone applauds, Damon rejoins Alaric.

Damon walks up beside him and says urgently "Look at his right hand."

Alaric asks confused "Whose?"

Damon says glancing at John "Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring."

As John rings the bell and it can be seen that he wears the same ring that Alaric wears.

Alaric swallows thickly "Well, it looks like mine."

Damon says uncomfortably "Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?"

Alaric says reluctantly "Isobel, my wife."

Damon, says quietly "Fuck, the don't kill him cause he'll just come back and might become a psycho ring that Elena mentioned then."

Alaric swears "Do you think John is really Elena's father like she said?"

Damon nods and says "I think John knows or is a lot of things.

Stefan is in the parking lot. He leaves but he falls into the man he compelled earlier. The man pushes him.

Man says sarcastically "Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry."

Stefan says seriously "You don't want to do this man."

The man pushes him again and says "I'm sorry about that too. All I can do is apologize. What's that about?"

Stefan snaps "Get out of my way. Please."

Man snarks "No girl to show off for now? I see what how this is."

The man tries to punch Stefan but Stefan catches his hand mid-flight, crushes it slowly, and pushes the man on the floor. His face vamps out. 

Man looks scared and he says timidly "What are you, man?"

Not to long later Stefan is above the man, looking at him. The man is on the floor, unconscious. He leaves at vamp-speed when he hears Elena.

Man then says "My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy."

Tyler tried to get Elena to leave earlier but he refused, she's currently standing behind him holding her shirt, he won't tell her so, but it comforts him, a lot that she's here. But she was already hit once because of him. 

Mayor Lockwood walks in and yells to his son "Let's go."

Tyler not feeling comfortable especially with his now werewolf status, he knows he's stronger now, even if he hasn't dealt with a full moon yet. Hoping to smooth things over and prevent Elena from seeing his father lash out, lord knows what she would do. He starts to apologize "Dad, I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I was drinking and...I just"

The Mayor lifts his hand to Slap his son when The Sheriff, Zach, the Salvatore brothers, John and Alaric walk in just as they see Elena move Tyler behind her quickly, with foot work they didn't know she had 'Damon knows 'and takes the slap for him. 

The force of Tyler's dads hitting Elena moves her head to the side with a loud resounding crack. But she doesn't cry, she doesn't make a sound at first. 

He's frozen in shock, everybody is frozen in shock. But a fierce anger Tyler has never felt before courses through him. 

His dad. . His dad fucking hit her, he wants to hit his father, but her body is pressed in front of his and he can't bring himself to move. So he moves his hands hesitantly up to her shoulders, to stop himself from hurting his dad, to ground himself, to ground her, to ground them both. 

They see Elena tilts her head up and straighten her posture, almost like she's getting ready for a war, they can almost feel her determination in the air, her anger. 

Then as she looks the mayor straight in the eye she giggles, the kind of giggle that leaves a bitter taste in their mouth as she begins to smile and then say cheerfully, too cheerfully, as if she's had to do this before, "Oh Darling, I HATE men like you." 

Elena pushes Tyler farther away from her person, but he grabs her hand tightly and follows as she starts walking around his father, circling him like a vulture. 

She continues "Pompous assholes who think that it's their right to do shit like that, to their own fucking kids too, or their wives, wanna know something funny? I had a friend who had a daddy like you, his parents got a divorce before he got bigger see, his dads other child before him got abused but, his daddy never got to hit him, know why?" 

The mayor shakes his head, his eyes are wide in shock still. 

"Because his momma would've killed him, she would've too and I hate to be cliche or anything but. . . well" she shrugs then continues. 

Her voice becomes cold like ice, everyone in the room could practically feel the temperature drop as she spoke, but you could feel the cold fury and the disgust in her voice as she snaps "You HIT one of MINE, I don't take kindly to seeing shit like this EVER and I'll happily admit that I'd step in front of this shit any day I see it. BUT if YOU so much as TOUCH a hair on" points at Tyler "HIS head WITHOUT permission and in anything LESS then a FRIENDLY matter, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF, CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED UNDERSTAND?" 

The mayor nods, to shocked to do anything else. Nobody moves. 

They hear her mumbling under her breath "mayor my ass, fucking shitty fucking mayor, fucking asshole"

Tyler is looking at her with adoration, not that she notices of course she's to busy glaring dangers at his father and mumbling under her breath. 

Then Elena turns to John and says happily, mockingly, "Hey Daddy, enjoying the show?" And everyone is once again shocked, that was something they didn't know or most of them didn't and then she giggled, and fuck, they could tell she was still upset, but Tyler was clinging to her like a lifeline. 

Then she turns to the Sheriff but then she sees Zach behind Liz, his eyes wide, looking at her with worried eyes. 

Elena greats Zach kindly with real happiness and says "'Lo Zach" he nods back, not being able to find words. 

Then she turns to the Sheriff and raises an eyebrow mockingly and asks "How long have you known that he was being abused Sheriff?"

The sheriff freezes and doesn't respond, ah, so a long time then, they didn't expect her reaction to that though. 

Elena laughs bitterly, they can hear the resentment in her laugh, the disappointment. As they hear her speak they know they've never felt this bad about themselves before now "So, let me get this straight, you knew he was being abused," no one moves " I'm sure you're also aware of the abandonment of children underage in this town and the neglectful parents too then, considering you're one too right sheriff?"

And apparently they've never been called out for anything because Lizzie straightened up fast and her eyes are WIDE. 

Elena turns back to the Mayor and says "By the way Mayor, your son is moving in with me now, he deserves better and you obviously can't manage that" and with that she drags a now wide eyed Tyler out of the building, he was looking at her shocked and amazed and as if she was the only light in the sky, no one, no one as ever stood up for him like she has before, ever, not even his mom. 

That's when Tyler knew. . . Knew what we're not sure, but we know he knows. 

—————————————————

**On the Road**

I pull Tyler with me, aside from getting hit a few times tonight, the day was fun. I ask him quietly "Are you okay Tyler?" 

He shakes his head, as if he's just remembered and he snaps out "My Father hit you, Matt hit you, both times it should've been and you're asking ME if I'm alright? ARE you alright?"

I shrug my shoulders, it's not like he knows that I've been hit constantly before, and worse. This was nothing. I tell him "It's fine. I'm fine." 

I can practically hear his head snap towards mine in the car as I drive. 

"You took hits for me Lena" he snaps again. 

I let out a sigh and say quietly while watching the road as I drove. "Its not a big deal, I'd do it all over again."

"You've been hit before." He says, he doesn't ask. 

I can feel Tyler's eyes on me as he looks at me me cautiously, but I hesitated to answer and I know he can hear the increase in my heart rate. I just nod. 

From the corner of my eye I see him Stiffen. 

"Do I know them?" He asks way to casually. 

I shake my head. He doesn't, he wouldn't ever. 

He nods. "Are you sure you want me staying at your place? You can take me back to my parents."

Quietly but firmly I respond, knowing he can hear me "You're staying with us."

He nods, then he says quietly "You didn't have to stand up for me."

"I did." I tell him firmly, I'd do it for anyone. 

I can feel his hard stare on me again as we near the house, my house? Eh, technicalities. 

————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

After we arrive Tyler follows me up to the house, as we step in I notice that Jeremy and Jenna are sitting at the table. 

"Why is Tyler over here so late Elena?" Jenna asks curiously. "And why do you look like you've been hit?" She asks standing up, Jeremy following her over. 

"Matt, Mayor" is all I say. 

I can tell Tyler is getting uncomfortable so I grab his hand to calm him down. 

Jeremy looks at Tyler then at me, then at our hands and I mentally groan. 

"Why?" Is all Jeremy asks. 

"They were going to hurt him, he's my friend. Would you mind if he stays in the guest-room and moves in?" I ask Aunty Jenna. 

"If I say no?" She asks me curiously. 

"Then I guess I'll stay with him somewhere else." I tell her firmly, he's my friend, I protect my friends as best as I can. 

"Alright, he can move in." Jenna says. "Johns not going to be pleased though."

I shrug and say at the same time Jeremy does "Well, Johns an asshole."

"Should we Blanket Fort it tonight?" I ask Jeremy and Tyler "Would it make you feel better?" I ask him. 

"Just the three of us?" Tyler asks curiously. 

We all look at each other and nod. Yup, all three of us it is. 

————————————————

Okay so last chapter Tyler activates his werewolf curse and now Elena-Not Elena removes/uproots him from his residency because of his father and the fact that she knows his mom wouldn't have stepped in to stop it. 

Either next chapter or one of the close following ones, depending, will be when Tyler has his first full moon. I know there's not a lot of Damon in his chapter, he had to adult and stuff. I'm pretty sure I'm going to make this a 

Tyler x Damon x Lena x Klaus x Kai x Kol

With a side of Stefan x Caroline x Marcel

Jeremy x Anna

**Enzo x Bonnie x Elijah  
**

**John x Rebekah x Mason **


	16. 16

**Chapter 16 - Tyler moves in and His 1st Full Moon. **

**————**

Gilbert Residence

Alright so after we decided to set up the blanket forts we got ready for bed, Tyler had to borrow pajamas from Alaric since their body size seems closest.

We picked out some funny movies to watch for the night and grabbed two decks of cards.

About an hour after that John/Daddy got home, took a look at us and then continued to wherever he was going to sleep.

During the movie Tyler was asking questions about his first moon.

"So wait, I'll have to be chained up?" He asks curiously.

"Yup, I'd have you talk to your uncle but then Kat would be here sooner and we don't want that. " I tell him solemnly.

"Wolfsbane would help too, but it'll hurt. However if it's okay with you I'd like for us to talk to Bree or The Bennett's and see if maybe we can get something done so that your mind and your wolf mind are connected and accepting of the other" I tell him.

He thinks about it and says "It'd be beneficial if they could be."

I nod then say warningly "But we have to keep in mind that there could be consequences for doing it, like the whole vamp-immortality thing."

"I think we should do it anyways, It'd be useful and most-likely worth it." He says strongly.

Well, it seems like he would prefer that then. I sigh, hopefully it's a safe option, no one even seemed to attempt such a ritual during the show.

Jeremy speaks up then "I agree with Tyler, it could be very worth the risk."

I nod, "we'll contact The Bennett's tomorrow then."

After that we continue goofing around and talking about random things.

It was around 2am and we were still up and had been playing bullshit for maybe an hour or so and laughing. John came downstairs sometime around 2:30am and pulled up a chair and asked if he could join us, we all looked at each other, shrugged and restarted the game. We were all passed out at the dinner table sometime early morning.

Lets just say regardless of any plans no one was up until at least noon.

————————————————

3rd POV

It was 12:30pm when he checked the time, he could see Elena cooking in the kitchen but he was unsure what she was making, he knew it smelt good though, Jeremy was asleep still on the other side of the table.

Tyler shook him awake "What" he heard Jeremy mumble.

"It's 12:35. We should probably get dressed, your sister is cooking." Tyler told him.

"Hmmm," was Jeremy's reply as Tyler got up and walked off to take a shower.

When he came back downstairs Jeremy was awake but sleepy and Elena had food at the table. Aww pancakes and bacon?

"Breakfast for Lunch then?" Tyler asks her.

She shrugs "breakfast is healthy for you at anytime."

"Even dinner?" Tyler asks with a raised brow, his mom never let the cooks making breakfast for dinner or lunch.

"Definitely. Most Saturdays we do breakfast for dinner here now." Elena tells him.

Jeremy nods and says "Yeah, started during the beginning of the school year actually.

Elena nods.

Tyler eats some and he'd have to admit it's better then the cooks make. "It's good."

"Thanks, I make the pancake batter myself!" She says happily.

Then Elena says hesitantly "We should probably go to your home to get you some clothes, unless you'd rather not stay of course."

Tyler clears his throat, okay so he feels a bit embarrassed and says "I'd rather be here if that's alright with you."

Elena grins and says excitedly "Good, otherwise I'd have to threaten your Father more and probably pick up some security cameras so that I can make sure he isn't lying. It'd be such a hassle!"

"You wouldn't" He gasps out wide eyed.

Elena nods her head and says "Damn right I would."

Jeremy speaks up saying very seriously, "Oh she would, then if she caught it happening again she'd send it out to someone who'd actually do something about it just to make sure he gets in trouble."

Elena nods her head vigorously.

———————————————

Lockwood Manor

3rd POV

As they arrived Tyler tried to hide his uneasiness, if his dad was home it'd mean a possible fight, he wasn't stupid enough to think that Elena wouldn't get in between them again.

She would and he isn't sure he could keep himself from defending her, regardless of if she wanted him to stay out of it. . His father terrified him, but her, her against his father? That scared him much more.

Elena knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it, to his relief it was his mom, her eyes were sad but they looked accepting, she knew he wasn't staying here.

"Tyler" Carol says happily and she gives her son a tight hug.

"Mom" Tyler says softly "You okay?"

Carol nods happily at her son,"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just miss you."

"I'm here to get some of my things." Tyler says almost shyly, aww!

"Okay sweetie, your dad isn't home right now. But please don't take to long." She says, not wanting her son to be hurt again.

Carol and Elena stood awkwardly near each other before carol spoke. "Thank you"

Elena nods and says simply, "He deserves better from his own father."

"You like him?" Carol asks, besides she thinks Elena would make a great daughter-in-law.

"He's a great friend, now that I've gotten to know him." Elena replies simply.

Carol nods "I think he likes you."

Elena nods then replies kindly but bluntly "Friends are supposed to like each other, otherwise the friendship wouldn't work well."

Carol internally groans, if Tyler likes her as she thinks he does then he's going to have a hell of a time getting there, and he's most likely going to have to be very blunt, oh goodness.

"Yes" Carol replies, a small smile on her face, she almost wishes that she could see it all play out.

Tyler's by the door now with a few bags, standing awkwardly behind his mom, he heard their conversation of course 'werewolf' and he can't help but wonder how come she refuses to see that he potentially likes her more then a friend, he's been hinting at it hasn't he? Is he being to subtle?

Then again her brother warned him, he said something really bad happento her.

So he'll have to be careful and probably stay away from alcohol, he can just imagine not even getting a chance and fucking it up before it begins. Matt will be even more pissed at him if he gets Elena, but then again he DIDN'T want to kiss Kelly, didn't help that he was drunk as fuck either though.

"I'm done mom" Tyler says to announce his presence.

His mom Carol looks at him with a soft smile and asks, "Can I talk to you sweetie?"

He looks at his mom for a second and nods his head slowly "Sure Mom, I'll be back out in a bit Elena."

Elena nods.

Tyler and his Mom walk into the sitting room. His Mom speaks first, saying "You like her don't you honey?"

Tyler takes a deep breath and then lets it out "Yeah, Yeah. I do, how did you know?"

His Mom responds softly "Because, when you look at her all I can see on your face is happiness and adoration." she pauses for a moment then continues. "Have you told her?"

"I told her I like her" He says honestly, he has told her, of course his little Gilbert seems to think he means as a friend, its a bit frustrating for him, but, he knows he won't give up.

His mom lets out a sigh and says, "I know, I told her that you seem to like her too! She said, and I quote, 'Friends are suppose to like each other' you should've seen how confused she looked."

He can't stop it, he bursts into laughter, then explains when he sees his Mom's raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry Mom, its just like her to be completely oblivious to something like this, she's brilliant Mom, and friendly, always putting herself in the way of danger to protect, she's willing to fight her own battles even if she knows she'll lose, but she just can't seem to see when or why someone would be interested in her or care about her." he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Carol watches her son closely as she asks "You really like her a lot don't you?" She sees the small smile on his lips, she can tell that it seems to be instinctive for him, how long has he liked her like this?

He nods his head, not knowing what else to say.

"How long? How long have you had feelings for her?" Carol can't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, she knows hes had to like her for awhile now.

"A few months now, it seems to just build and I just feel, uncomfortable and worried for her when she isn't with me." He tells his mom honestly.

Carol nods and smiles at her son softly "You should go, She's waiting for you." He gives his mom a hug but as he goes to leave his mom speaks again "She'll protect you as best she can, I could tell. But, I think maybe, you'll have to protect her too."

Before Tyler leaves he says "I know, Love you Mom."

Tyler walks towards the front door, he sees Elena sitting on the bench by the door listening to music. "Lena" Tyler says, when she doesn't respond he touches her shoulder and her eyes jump to his.

She pulls out her ear-buds and smiles at him "Ready to go wolfie?"

He snorts and says "As long as my Little Red is ready to go"

She starts snickering then says jokingly "That's right, what would Little Red do without her Big Wolfie to protect her."

Tyler shoves her softly as she continues to laugh, then she lightly shoves him back. They get into the car and left for The Bennett's.

———————————————-

Bennett Residence

When we arrived we noticed that we had maybe three hours before we have to get him ready for his transformation, and unfortunately he'll have to go through this one just as painfully as he did in the show.

I knock on the door and Sheila answers it "Elena, Tyler, Please join us" she says and we follow her to the living room.

I speak first, I can almost feel his nervousness. "Thanks for seeing us Miss Sheila, Bonnie."

Sheila waves us off "I figured there was something going on."

I speak, almost hesitant "Tyler activated his curse, we were getting rid of some of the tomb vamps and Tyler defended me see?"

Tyler speaks up "My first moon is tonight, from what I heard its excruciating and Elena suggested that we ask for a permanent way to help with that."

I then say "Would you be able to do something to help? Maybe something my doppelganger blood can help him with? or maybe at least connect his Wolf and him together so that he will always remember or something?"

Miss Sheila looks thoughtful "You really care for him don't you?" she asks me.

I respond honestly of course I do "Of course I do Miss Sheila, He's one of my really good friends."

Miss Sheila hesitates then says "I can, I'd probably have to come up with a spell or ritual but especially with some of your blood I could make something work. There will most likely be consequences though."

"What kind of consequences?" Tyler asks.

Miss Sheila hesitates again, "Depending on how the spell and ritual go? It could be anything from you becoming some type of immortal werewolf , to you two becoming tied to each other in some way. We can meet up and do it during the Waning Moon, that's three days from tonight."

What we didn't notice was Damon listening in, he rushes over and sits on the other side of me "I'm going to be in the ritual too then, I gotta protect my Lena and I'm definitely not leaving it to chance for Lockwood here to have her."

I snort "No you don't, besides I'm not property Damon." I rolls my eyes, besides being bonded together from this would be unlikely.

"I do too, Danger magnet and I know that but, you're very important to me Lena." He finishes telling me seriously

"What would you like as payment Miss Sheila" I ask her.

Miss Sheila is looking at Tyler, me and Damon curiously, "For this? I won't require a payment from you, this is coming from a desire to help someone move from pain, even if you may possibly take on some yourself, there will be consequences, but with the waning moon the consequences should become benefits instead, which is why we're doing it in three days"

"What is this Waning Moon?" Tyler asks curiously.

Miss Sheila answers again saying "A waning moon is a time to let go, it can help remove mental blocks, pain and other negatives that are bad for us, because of the waning moon, Elena and Damon involved, while also visualizing what you want to lose and what you desire, when releasing it you should be receiving some positive consequences. Your will power will be fighting out the negative aspects of yourself and the Waning moon will release the bad energy. However it can't remove everything. But the doppelgänger being a part of the ritual should help us get the best results. Add Damon as a boosted portion of energy and Tyler just being newly turned and doing it so soon after his first transformation will power it and like I said, in return you'll get some positive consequences for yourselves separately and as a group."

"I thought you'd only be using my blood though?" I question her.

She shakes her head and says "You'll be in it, not just your blood, it'll have the best and strongest results, especially for all of you."

I nod in acceptance, getting the best result is necessary, my friends are important. I would ask about the last comment but Damon is just looking smug and Tyler looks excited.

"How will I affect the ritual?" Damon asks happily and curiously. I wonder what he's thinking.

Miss Sheila hesitates again then says carefully "Its hard to say Damon. The ritual could possibly affect parts of you though, you could become immune to a wolf bite because of Tyler or an gain an immunity due to Elena , just as Tyler or Elena could essentially become a werewolf and a human immortal with you involved in the ritual as a consequence. There are more possibilities of course but they're much less likely"

I can't help but frown my brow, I'm a bit worried, how are there positive consequences? But then I'm not doing this for me, I'll guess I'll have to let the worry go and let it be whatever it'll be.

After thanking the Bennett's we left to head to the Old Lockwood Ruins.

——————————————

Old Lockwood Ruins

Full Moon

As we arrived I was pleased to see that the full moon wasn't quite out yet.

We chained him up, I will admit I was uncomfortable, he's basically naked and ... well anyways as his bones started breaking and he started screaming I started doing what I always did for my kids when something happened and they were afraid.

I sat beside him, running my fingers through his hair, rubbing his back and humming, telling him how he was going to get through this and he would come out of stronger then he already was, he was screaming and crying through it.

I couldn't remove the pain right now I knew that and our best chance is the ritual that Miss Sheila will make for him.

When he fully transforms my mind is unfocused, I was lost in thought and I didn't realize he had transformed until I felt a cold nose bump my hand that was above his now werewolf head.

It's weirdly not snarling, huh, it's just staring at me. I hold in a sigh, shouldn't it be trying to attack me or something?

Uh, oh well, I'll just pet it then? Since to pet him or not to has now been decided, I go back to humming and running my fingers through his hair, it's like having a very big dog right now, for me anyways.

He runs around in the cellar, occasionally he snarls loudly but his wolf doesn't seem to mind me much at least.

————————————————

Old Lockwood Ruins

Tyler POV

It was early morning that he could tell, the last thing he remembers is feeling so much pain and then feeling extremely calm, at piece, it was odd.

I get up painfully from the transformation and I see Lena with her arm outstretched towards me, her palm is open, as if she was petting something. She's adorable.

I get dressed and shortly after that I head over to Elena and scoop her up into my arms bridal style.

Three days, Waning moon, the results will be interesting and Elena will be beside me for it, I'll have to put up with Damon, but from what Miss Sheila was implying we already have some type of connection that she can see.

———————————————————


	17. 17

**Chapter 17 - Of Cuddles and Waning Rituals**

**———**

Gilbert Residence 

Tonight is when the ritual is supposed to be. Damon as been going back and forth between watching Stefan and trying to move into the house. 

Daddy John is not impressed of course, but I don't really care about that. 

It's early morning right now and I can practically feel Damon's eyes on my pretend sleeping person, I don't understand why he's been so paranoid. 

Does he expect ripperish Stefan to come in and drain me or did something else happen that I missed?

"Day, why are you stalking me while I'm trying to sleep in?" I ask him quietly. 

I hear him chuckle quietly "Because, I'm not sure I can leave you alone."

"Why?" I ask confused. 

"You do reckless things." Damon says simply. 

I think about that, "I do not." I tell him, what a brat. 

Damon replies heatedly "You do too Lena, you got hit twice at that party, which I never got to yell at you about." He huffs, "Do you know how badly I wanted. . . No. . Not wanted. . . How much I WANT to kill the mayor all the time now? Everyday, all the time I'm wanting to kill him. Or how about how I randomly get urges to kill Matt now? Sure Matt didn't mean to hit you, but he still marked you and unless you want me to kill them both you'll have to put up with me staying here." He finishes looking, huh, that happened awhile ago, why does it make him so upset. 

ughh, I just wanted to protect my new friend. 

I sit up in bed and say dejectedly "it's not a big deal, I didn't even cry!" I finish happily with. 

Oh no, now his eyes are narrowed now, I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. I do love his eyes though, so shiny, so blue!

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him frustrated and with my arms crossed over my chest. 

"What happened to you Lena?" He asks me seriously. 

I stiffen instantly and say defensively "Well, I fell down the stairs and woke up here." 

He raises an eyebrow and says "You know that's not what I meant."

I narrow my eyes at him and snap "Nothing's happened to me."

Next thing I know he's sitting at the end of my bed just looking at me, then he says "You're lying."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just. ." I feel my words get caught in my throat. I turn my head away from him. I can't talk about this. 

"Whatever it was, was it. . . Was it a one time thing or. . .or something that happened continuously?" He asks me, his voice strained and hard, like he's fighting a snarl. 

"What's done is done Day." I tell him quietly.

He snarls, I can almost feel his anger "You're going to need to let it out someday Lena."

"I can't, I can't, it'll mean. . . I can't, I can't Damon" I tell him brokenly. 

He pulls me into a hugs as he runs his fingers through my hair and then I can't stop it, I haven't even told him and I'm crying into Damon. 

I haven't cried because of it in a long time, I just accepted it, accepted I couldn't stop everything my husband did to me when he lost himself. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I whisper to Damon while trying to hold back sobs, I can't be doing this, I'm over it. I'm over it, I have to be. We were happy again, we had kids and he wasn't.. he stoped, he didn't. . .

——————————————————-

Gilbert Residence 

3rd POV 

Damon's holding her against him as she's saying she's sorry, she has nothing to be sorry for. 

It hurts him, it hurts him that she's hurt, that she's been hurt and he didn't understand at first, he didn't understand why he cared so much at first. 

Not until Sheila said it. She's his, and he knows that he'll have to share her and he hates that, but he can't hate Lena. He can pick on Tyler though. 

"Shhhhh.. shhhhhh... Lena, Lena. Shhhhh, it's okay" Damon tells her, trying to soothe her, she cares so much, how can she still care so much. He knows whatever it was broke her, but she puts herself together anyways. 

Damon sees Tyler slowly open the door and climb into bed, the both notice Lena stiffen and then relax when she sees its just Tyler. 

They both wonder if she even notices that she's starting to trust them. 

Tyler rubs her back softly, gently. They both noticed her stiffen at his touch and then slowly relax. The boys looked at each other. The need to keep her safe and protected increases. 

Both knowing that regardless of what she says whatever had happened to her was bad, very bad and most likely it affects her more then she wants to admit. 

After a couple more minutes she lets go of Damon and scoots away from both guys. She starts fiddling with her fingers, a nervous tic they both seem to notice. 

Tyler gets up and softly tells her that he's going to get ready for the day. "See you in a bit Lena."

After Tyler leaves they sit in silence briefly. 

Then she speaks, not timidly. But softly "I'm sorry Day. I just, it doesn't matter okay? And maybe I won't be here soon and ..."

Before she can finish Damon grabs her hands pulling her closer, she freezes at first and starts to fight him, then her mind realizes he doesn't plan on hurting her she stops, she opens her mouth to apologize when Damon snaps at her "Don't, Don't finish that sentence Lena, you'll be fine, you'll be safe and" he pauses for a second and whisper snaps, with his voice hard, "I WONT LET YOU DIE" and he won't, he won't let her. 

Her eyes are wide, but her face is confused "but.."

"I KNOW" Damon snaps again. 

Then he gently continues running his fingers through her hair. He speaks softly to her hair as he holds her and rocks her back and forth gently as if she was a baby "I know, I know you're not her Lena, I'm not, god I don't want Kat, I swear I don't. I want to protect YOU, I want YOU safe. You're not her face, you're yours and I can't let you die, this is real I swear this is real." 

"Thank you, for caring about me." She whispers quietly to him. He feels his heart squeezing a little. He knows then that she is still convinced that she's dreaming or dream-coma as she dubs it.

Then it's like a switch was flicked and she rights herself, making herself back into the strong and happy person they always seem to see. Then she says a smile "We should get ready for the day, the ritual is tonight." 

It perplexes him how she can do that, to act like nothing happened when he knows she's hurting. How he knows she would've rather cried more. 

Or how he knows she would've rather stayed cuddled in the blankets and being sad for awhile. 

——————————————————————

Gilbert Residence 

We are sitting around the table. Daddy decided to join us for breakfast today and he's spent most of the time glaring at Damon. It's rather rude. 

"Daddy, stop glaring at Damon and eat your pancakes." I tell him. Ohh, now he's glaring at me. 

I raise an eyebrow and say "What? The food will go cold if you don't eat it."

It really will, then it doesn't taste as good. 

I grin and say excitedly "next time I'm making blueberry waffles and strawberry syrup"

Jeremy snickers and both Tyler and Damon get a smile on their face. It'd be a lie if I said daddy dear didn't look perplexed right now. 

"Let me know when you make that Lena, I'd love to come over for breakfast again" Damon tells me. 

I smile happily "Really?"

He nods with his signature smirk in place "Really, you're a great cook."

I smile even more. Daddy doesn't look happy though. "Do you think it tastes bad dad?" I ask him curiously. 

Daddy John lets out a sigh "No, I just. I have some things to do today is all." 

I nod. Course he does, the whole founding thing thinger is next Friday. I miss my really real daddy. 

He gets up and leaves.

After we finish eating we're kind of just sitting around, I see my brother and Damon and Tyler looking at me every few seconds. 

I let out a sigh "What is it?"

Jeremy is the first to speak "We're just worried about you, you've been looking a bit sad."

I smile at him and say "I'm fine, it's just one of those days where I feel a little down I guess. "

Damon speaks up after and says "Lena? Me and Tyler want to take you to do something fun before we meet Miss Sheila for the ritual. Alright?" 

"Like what?" I ask curiously. 

They look at each other then say "You'll see."

I let out a sigh. "Okay"

——————————————————————

The Lake

They took me to the lake that's not very far from town, luckily this is where the ritual was decided to take place. 

"I love the lake!" I said excitedly. 

"Lets go in, let's go in!" I say while jumping up and down as I ran for the dock. 

I heard Tyler laugh as I was about to jump off when Damon grabbed me from behind and stopped me mid jump. "Day, don't do that, I wanna swim, I practically grew up in the lake." I tell him with a smile.

Tyler's head snaps up to mine, his look is thoughtful, I'm going to have to tell him. He deserves to know, he'll probably think I'm crazy or hate me but he's been a good friend. He deserves to know. 

His brow is scrunched up in thought, "When will you tell me?" 

I take a deep breath and let it out "I'm not from here, that day I woke up in class? I . . I fell down the stairs and I'm, I don't remember anything Elena did, all I remember is being practically asleep and hearing one of my kids cry. I was running up the stairs I know but I was so tired, I don't remember the fall. All I know is I'm either dreaming about the Vampire Diaries or I'm dead and" I swallowed thickly, my kids, my kids, my husband, my siblings and my family, I have to be dreaming, I have to. 

I start pacing I can't be, I can't be, I, then I feel a set of arms around me and I freeze, I look to see 

Damon holding me again, his hand running through my hair again as tears slip by again, fuck, why does this keep happening to me. 

It isn't long before Tyler comes over and hugs me as well playing with the hair by my neck. "I-I-I'm sorry" I stutter out as my face heats up and I try to pull away from them, they hold me tighter. 

"It's okay Lena," Tyler whispers to me. 

"We got you" Damon says gently. 

It felt like forever that the three of us stayed like that. 

But then I pulled myself together again and I jump into the lake, it made me feel better, more refreshed. 

I swam up to the shore, ran up to Damon and Tyler on the dock and pushed them off, which ended up with all of us falling into the lake since both boys grabbed my hand. 

"How rude" I say to them with a huff and a pout. 

They chuckle "You pushed us in first Lena" Damon says. 

"We only helped you get right back in princess" Tyler says jokingly. 

I splash Damon and then Tyler, but then we noticed that it's starting to get darker. We go to shore and get dressed and await the Bennett's arrival. 

——————————————

When Miss Sheila arrived we watched her set up as she choose where we were placed. 

We stood in a circle formation as she handed us a knife and begin tolight candles around us. 

"As I begin chanting , Cut your hand and let it drip into the bowl, when your blood stops filling it pass it to the next person and repeat until you have all done so."

We nod

She continues instructing us "After that give the bowl to the person on your right and drink exactly two small gulps then pass it on until it's back with the first person, then lift the bowl together high until I've finished chanting. When the ritual is complete you will be drowsy, Bonnie is with Jeremy and when we're done he will take you all home." 

It felt like hours that the ritual went on, it was draining but in the end I felt light, I was hoping it wouldn't take so much out of me, I did this for Tyler, the pain of the transformation seems horrible, but then Damon decided he was joining us too and I don't know, we won't know if it worked to ease Tylers transformation or not until the next full moon. Then if it removed the block on it completely maybe we'll know soon. 

——————————————

Gilbert Residence 

3rd POV 

It was morning at the Gilbert Residence and if you were to step into the living room right now you'd find Damon, Lena and Tyler snuggled together on the couch with a large blanket over them for warmth. There's nothing in their outward appearance that'd suggest they had a ritual last night, you wouldn't notice that the gods granted them gifts that they haven't gifted in a long time. No one performs rituals to them anymore you know. 

You also wouldn't notice that farther away a hybrid was getting sleepy for no reason and is feeling a certain pull towards Mystic falls but doesn't understand why he wants to go that way just yet. 

————————————————————


	18. 18

**Gilbert Residence **

**3rd POV morning after the ritual**

It was 2 in the afternoon when they woke up, strangely enough at the same time. 

Elena noticed how close they were and just sighed, Sure she was uncomfortable by how close they are but she still felt tired. 

Damon is blinking to wake himself up more and he groans, he feels something soft on his shoulder and notices Lena yawning and stretching her arms while Tyler just leans back on the arm rest and watches her. 

He doesn't blame him, she's perfect, not that she'd accept them saying that, not yet, but, she had to have let something go last night right? He feels pretty good, lighter in his heart. It makes him wonder how big her hurt inside is, has she ever actually let it out? Because he can almost feel the strain inside her heart now.

Tyler is watching her with a small smile flickering on his face, he knows getting to the point where she'll be with him or anyone won't be easy. She smiles, she laughs, she has fun. But it's the pain that he didn't actually get to see until yesterday how deep it was and he can't help the sinking feeling inside him that it's deeper then they think it is. 

Otherwise wouldn't she trust easier? Then again she does? Or does she just not care what happens to herself anymore?

How do you get someone to open up who doesn't want to accept that they're awake? That what's happening around them is real and not some dream or coma thing? Isn't that like trying to tell a ghost they died?

After Elena is done yawning she sees both boys watching her. "Do I have drool on my face or something?" She asks curiously. 

They both shake their heads with smirks on their faces now. They act friendly when she's around, she wonders if they're actually friends now. 

She will admit she feels lighter, she will admit that she accepted that the things that happened to her she couldn't stop, again, she accepted it again. But even then maybe she didn't really? She still felt heavy in her heart. But it never mattered did it? You feel the pain or the words and you let it roll off your back and go again right? But then again she's in a coma dream or something so maybe her body is fighting to wake up? 

———————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**3rd POV **

It was Thursday now and Stefan knew he needed to get himself under control, he wanted to be, but he just couldn't. He looks around for Damon. He hasn't seen him much during the weekend and when he returned on Monday he just seemed tired, but happy. 

He wasn't sure if he should feel happy for his brother or worried that they'll both go off the rails now, isn't his brother only happy when he goes off the rails or with Kathrine? What if they kill somebody they both care for, like Elena. . He bets if he was dating Elena he'd be over this by now. But that's a childish thought isn't it? 

He gets ready for school and drinks a blood bag and then hops into his car and heads out. 

——————————————————————

**Founders Hall**

**3rd POV **

Damon is with a few council members now. 

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised." Sheriff Forbes tells them. 

Damon asks curiously "Compromised? You mean stolen?"

Sheriff Forbes nods and says "We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

John explains then "Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft."

Damon looks at join thinking no shit "I know what you meant."

Sheriff Forbes then says "We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county."

Damon says almost sarcastically as he glances at his girls .. Dad "How lucky for us, we have John." 

Sheriff Forbes says in agreement "We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again."

John has an idea and says "Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this."

Sheriff Forbes shrugs "Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?"

Damon nods with quiet acceptance, definitely hating John "Well, of course, I mean if it'll help."

John says almost happy. . glancing at Damon for his reaction , "I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?"

Damon shrugs, he doesn't like John, "John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you."

Damon looks at John and smiles then of course John smiles too. John thinks that he's so smart, if only he knew his daughter has a past life where this was tv show. 

————————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

Alaric is standing in front of the class for lecture and says with fake excitement "Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?"

Of course none of the kids would say it out loud but they agreed with Mr. Saltzman.

I decide to say loudly "OH MY GOD" then I jump out of my seat wide eyed and point behind Mr. Alaric at the clock and shout "THE WORLD'S GOING TO END IN TEN MINUTES" and I run out of the class room, okay so I was SO SO bored, ugh. 

After Alaric's class Stefan keeps looking at me like he expects me to run away, 

I'm so going to get him and Caroline together somehow, if she's still turned because there's NO way I'm letting her be stuck as a human with Ripper Stefan, ripper Stefan is such a hoot though, they're an adorable couple/friendship thing though. Hmm. . . I'll figure this out. . I have one goal here in dream land! Get Stable Stefan and Vamp Caroline together (if Katherine is a total bitch and turns her)

Though if he'd stop focusing on my Katherine connection it'd help the process along I think.

As I'm walking towards my locker I see Caroline and Bonnie! 

I run up to them and wrap my arms around there shoulders and say excitedly and jokingly "Lady's , I have come to the conclusion that we three should probably have our blanket fort thing, as much as I enjoy random run ins all over the world I would absolutely be happy if you two would honor me with a Fort Party."

Caroline pouts then says "We can't this weekend though, it's the whole Miss Mystic Falls thing." 

"Ohh" I pout now, "all these parties are ruining my fun "

Then I hear Tyler shout towards me "You could crash it."

I think about it, but I see Caroline's sad face. It'd be rude anyways, some people really like those. Unless it's Esthers Mikaelson ball, that I will screw up so SO badly hehehe. 

"Nah, Care-bear is excited for it. So, who are you taking Care?" I ask her curiously. 

"One of the extras." She says shyly. "Matt can't take me." 

I nod sadly, she really does deserve better partners, at least Damon didn't hurt her in this uh? Dream? Universe? Whatever. . . 

"That sucks Care. Are you two happy or have you both been at odds?" I hope it's going better for her. 

"It seems like it's always something, I always say or do something wrong Elena." She says really sadly. 

I shake my head and sigh "You don't Caroline, you're a good person, and yeah, maybe you do say something rude or wrong sometimes. But we all do. Anyone who ends up with you is lucky." 

"You're perfect though, everyone thinks you are." She replies, I see Bonnie watching sadly. 

I snort and Caroline narrows her eyes at me, I put my hands up in surrender and say "I am SO not perfect Care, besides I'm reckless. . . Maybe"

I'm interrupted by Tyler who must've heard because he says loudly "she is"

Jeremy who is walking past shouts "And a danger magnet"

I glare at them hard. "I sometimes like to do random things when bored that don't make sense or I ramble randomly about none-sense, and occasionally I just want to argue or fight because it can make me go from being bored to filled with excitement."

Caroline blinks at me and her mouth pops open and she says "You so don't"

I snort and I hear Tyler and Jeremy who are standing near by at one of there lockers snort too.

Simultaneously they both shout out "She SO does." Then they turn away and continue their conversation together. 

I shake my head "They're eves droppers, pretend they don't exist."

Caroline and Bonnie laugh. 

"So have you picked out your Miss Mystic Falls Dress?" Caroline asks me. 

"I'll pick one out after school." I tell Caroline. 

She frowns "I'm surprised you're not more prepared" she tells me surprised. 

I shrug "it doesn't matter to much, I'll try to look cute, maybe go with a random and I'll soo be wearing my combat boots." I tell her. 

She blinks at me. "You're going to wear your combat boots with your dress?"

I look at her and nod "Yup, they're comfy." And they're good for running. 

—————————————————————

**Shopping**

I took Jeremy and Tyler with me to go dress shopping, Damon couldn't make it, founding stuff. 

I will admit that I wasn't completely serious during the shopping trip, I'm basically dreaming about a dangerous vamp, witch and wolf filled teenage life so I gotta have fun doing stupid shit before I die in it and wake right?

So I may or may not have hidden in random parts of the store and asked perfectly nice groups of strangers that were walking by and telling them "I bet you're wondering why I gathered you all here today." ironically it was the look on Tyler and Jeremy's face that made me laugh the most after I was done fabricating a story to tell the group. 

Oh it was fun. I did get a nice dress though. 

————————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV **

Stefan is back from school and Damon walks over to him. "How was school?" 

"Fine." Stefan says boredly

Damon asks in disbelief "Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?"

Stefan looks at Damon suspiciously "You're making small talk, why?"

Damon says "You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step."

Stefan says knowingly, "And you think it's because I drank human blood again."

Damon shrugs "I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." He's not going to tell Stefan that Lena is pretty sure he's on the human blood right now. 

Stefan shrugs then lying through his teeth "Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean."

Damon shakes his head "Yeah, not possible."

Stefan says while lying again, "Not only is it possible but it is quite true."

Damon inwardly groans "Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing."

Stefan lies boredly "I'm clean."

Damon snaps, "You're lying!" Besides, what if Stefan accidentally hurts his Lena?

"Believe what you want." Stefan says then he turns around and leaves, Damon has to call Lexi. 

Damon pulls out his phone and dials her number "Lexi? Yeah, this is Damon. Stefan's on the human blood again, we kind of need you."

Over the phone he hears her "Alright, we'll be there."

"Wait, who's we?" Damon asks confused. 

"My boyfriend" Lexi says happily and then promptly hangs up. 

————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence **

My head is down on the dinner table, then I jump up and say "Fuck, I need a date, Ohh I could just use a whatever they're called."

Not realizing I was talking out loud when I heard Tyler say "I could take you, Damon needs to keep an eye on Stefan and he's also waiting for lexi and her boyfriend to arrive. He just called me a little while ago."

"Oh, As friends yes?" I ask hopefully, I'm not dating anybody in my dream, vivid dream dates always end I something I hate to experience. 

He smiles softly "As friends"

"Alright!" I say with a small smile, "so, is it weird not living with your parents now?" I ask him. 

"It is, but it's . . Nicer, more homey, I miss my mom of course but, I feel better, happier here." He replies.

"I'm glad you feel happy here." I tell him. 

I'm silent for awhile, I need to tell him this now, I had forgotten, 

" I don't know if we'll be able to keep your father safe during founders day, they're going to do something to capture the loose vamps and because of your fathers wolf gene he will be affected by the device as well." I tell him with a cringe, we have what? Maybe a week? my coma mom? Is a bitch big time. Well she'll be here sometime this week to demand the compass or something for John. 

He looks thoughtful "thanks for telling me, will we be able to save him?" 

I start talking to myself while I think out loud , "I don't know, he'll be surrounded by people who will see him be affected by the device, if we do manage to save him he'll have to hide, then again we're probably going to have to hide Mason too. Fuck were going to have to probably make a hideout and place people for safe keeping there, like spell it so it can't be found, because Aunt Jenna and Jeremy will have to stay there for a small portion of time as well."

"Alright, Alright. So I'm going to have to try to stay out of sight?" He asks. 

I nod then say "Yeah, originally you were driving when they activated it and Caroline was in the vehicle with you and gets seriously injured."

He nods solemnly. "I don't like my father but I don't want him dead."

I nod. 

——————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV **

Stefan has a blood pouch in his hands. He opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. He goes in the basement and opens the fridge. There are a lot of blood pouches in it, he looks at it but

Damon is looking at him in the shadow. He knew his brother was lying.

"Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?" Damon says, feeling annoyed

Stefan shrugs uncaring "Go ahead, help yourself."

Damon shakes his head "No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie."

Stefan says negligently "So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control."

Damon scoffs, once he mentions it and all of a sudden he's the bad guy? "Under control? You robbed the hospital!"

Stefan shrugs again, Damon kind of wants to hit him "So, what's your point?"

Damon sighs annoyed with Stefan "Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?"

Stefan scoffs feeling annoyed too and says bitterly, "Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like." 

Damon then asks knowingly "Yeah, what's Lexi think about the new...you? Have you told her?"

Stefan shakes his head, denying it "Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person."

Damon scoffs "Clearly."

"Lexi doesn't need to know anything yet." Stefan tells his brother sternly. 

Damon says in exasperation "You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling..."

Stefan Denys that too "I'm not having trouble."

Damon shakes his head "Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping." Besides it'd be unacceptable for him to hurt his Lena. 

Stefan says "I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine."

Then Stefan takes a pouch from the fridge and turns back to Damon. "So please, do me a favor and back off." Then he closes the fridge and leaves Damon standing there. 

———————————————————————

**Founders Hall**

**3rd POV **

Carol Lockwood and two others woman are interviewing the girls who are in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

Carol says "This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the hundred and fiftieth Founders' Day Gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you."

Caroline says excitedly "I'm on the Mystic Falls beautification committee; I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen."

Elena says "I try to protect others from their abusive parents if I know of it."

Caroline continues excitedly "I implemented this year's go green campaign at school"

Elena says boredly "I stand up for what I think is right."

A Girl "I don't think it's wrong for me to win two years in a row."

Amber says "I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families."

"I believe that they should have thing here to teach parents how to parent here." Elena says blankly, really, she's very unimpressed by the adults in this town, did Elena and Jeremy even have decent parents? 

Caroline continues happily "I worked for the recycling program and was in charge of this year's police raffle."

Tina says "Just because my D.U.I. made my community service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less committed."

Elena then lets out a sigh and says what Elena said "This was really important to my mother. She believed in stuff. Although it seems like most of the adults here only believe in having parties and such"

—————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV **

Someone is ringing the door bell, Damon opens the door and sees that it's John. He contemplates closing it but before he can John walks right in. 

John says with fake friendliness "Hey partner!"

Damon looks at John with suspicion and asks "What do you want?"

John shrugs and says, "You haven't return any of my calls."

Damon also shrugs "Most people take that as a hint."

John asks him seriously "Where do we start looking for vampires?"

Damon snarks at John, "How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me."

John says seriously again "Actually, I care very much."

Damon raises an eyebrow at him "What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one."

John shrugs his shoulders "Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval."

Damon asks curiously "What is it?"

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." John tells him. 

Damon asks him "Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it."

John raises a disbelieving eyebrow "Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" 

Damon actually likes Pearl and her daughter, he's not doing this, at least he knows why Lena told them to stay away from town until she says it's ok. "I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out."

John says exasperated "I beg your pardon?"

Damon says simply "You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel couldnt be as bad as Lena was saying you were going to be. See, you don't know everything, do you John?"

John threatens Damon, ignoring the idea of his daughter knowing more then she should. "I'll tell the entire council what you are."

Damon replies to the threat happily "Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?"

As John left he starts wondering what exactly his daughter knows, he just can't bring himself to ask her just yet. 

———————————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

**3rd POV **

Carol Lockwood is teaching dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners.

Carol tells them "Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes Left hand around."

Tyler and Elena are doing this. 

Elena snorts, "I think your mom is amusing." 

Tyler smiles at her and rolls his eyes. 

Carol then commands "Both hands."

Tyler snorts then and says "I think you're only saying that because you want to flirt with me."

Elena shakes her head amused "If I wanted to do that I'd just strip or something, you know like 'Opps, I forgot the towel in the shower,' type of thing."

Tyler laughs "You don't do subtle" he asks her amused. 

Elena snorts out "Well, if I do subtle I'll be joking and normally I'm simply joking which means ya know."

He laughs and grabs her hand and spins her around. "So you don't even know when your flirting?" He asks curiously. 

She shrugs, "not really, I've been asked that before, but I tend to be joking or using sarcasm you know and other then that I'm just being friendly and they take it differently then that, or so I've been told." She tells him sounding confused but being truthful, he could tell by her heartbeat. 

He inwardly groans well, he can't help but wonder how many people he'll have to beat up just because she literally doesn't understand what flirting is. 

Mrs Lockwood exclaims loudly to her son, she saw that! "No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Amber!"

Amber beams happily "Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!"

Elena notices that Tyler looks amused. "What's so funny?"

He replies back while holding in a laugh "My mom, I could tell by her eyes. She's amused with me."

Meanwhile, Caroline is in the hallway with Bonnie gossiping and worrying. 

Caroline tells Bonnie, "The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only—which of course it is. So that leaves Elena which totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?"

Bonnie shrugs "Very nice, very sensitive."

Caroline sighs sadly "Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant."

Bonnie just shrugs again "It's okay, I get it, you want to win."

Caroline tells her with pride "Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this." They walk into the room where the practice is going on. 

Elena excitedly greats Bonnie and Caroline "Bonnie, Caroline."

Tyler just stands near her awkwardly, it's not like Caroline knows that he's living with the Gilbert's or that she the little pipsqueak protected him. 

"Hey Elena" Bonnie greats her friend. 

Caroline speaks up "I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work today."

Elena nods "Thats understandable. Other then that how's it going? Is it still rocky or did you two figure out how you want it to work?"

Caroline looks uncomfortable "I don't know, I don't think it's going to last."

Elena walks to Caroline and hugs her then says "Sometimes it's not meant to, but at least you'll have tried to make it work. Good lucky darling." 

Then she gives Caroline another hug. 

Elena looks at Bonnie and hugs her too, then looks a bit sheepish "Sorry, I like hugs and hugs are hugs."

Bonnie rolls her eyes with a small smile "You're so goofy now Elena."

————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence **

I'm waiting in the living room waiting to go to the Mystic falls thingy.

There's a knock on the door, "Hello." I great him nicely. 

"Hi" Alaric says, looking a bit nervous. 

"So, you get to drive for the event tonight huh?" I ask him. 

"Yeah, Hey is uh, is Stefan alright?" He asks sounding worried. 

"Nope, but Lexi is suppose to be here tonight so that should be taken care of soon." I tell him. 

"Oh, I can take your dress." He says. 

"Alright." I hand it to him. 

"Where's Tyler? He's your date for the night isn't he?" He asks curiously. 

I tell him "I think he's spending time with his mom actually, he did move in Ric." 

He sighs. "Are you two uh, uh. . ."

"Dating?" I snort out amused. "Nope we're not, we're friends Ric. Make friends, not sex." I say to clarify. 

He nods looking very awkward. Then Daddy John comes in the front door, just as Jenna heads down the stairs. 

"Hello Daddy!" I say to him with a smile. 

He gives me a small smile. 

John greets Alaric nicely "Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

Alaric says honestly "I'm the chauffeur."

John frowns looking disappointed "I thought I was driving."

Jenna is standing by me, she turns to John and says, "No need, we're going with Rick."

I turned to my Aunty and ask "Are we ready?"

Jenna nods then turns to John "Jeremy can ride with you."

I wave to John daddy "Bye Daddy, be safe."

———————————————————

**Founders Hall**

Aunty Jenna is helping me get ready, she's braiding it very fancy. 

It's very cute. "Thanks for doing my hair Aunt Jenna." I tell her with a small smile. 

"I'm glad to help." She tells me. 

"Alright, Done. Do you need help with your dress?" She asks me. 

I shake my head with a smile and say "No, thank you though Aunty." I give her a hug before she walks out.

I get into my dress, and my combat boots and as I make my way towards the door Damon comes in "have you seen Stefan yet today?"

My dress is black, long and lacy for this event. 

I shake my head "No, I haven't seen him since school. Lexi is supposed to be here tonight right?"

Damon nods his head "Yeah, three hours to go at the most I think."

"Good, then it should be fine. But if memory serves he'll target Amy and they'll be out in the woods, make sure you have vervain and be safe." I tell him sternly. 

Damon looks me over and nods "You're looking hot Lena." He says with a wink. 

I roll my eyes and laugh quietly "Ever the sweetheart aren't ya Day?" 

"Only with you sweetheart." He says with a smirk. 

"I'm sure" I say sarcastically. He's so goofy sometimes 

"See you later Lena, be safe, stay in trouble. . I mean stay out of trouble and don't jump in front of any fists tonight." He tells me gives me a hug and then walks out. 

I take a deep breathe, it'll almost be like getting married or something, prom like prom. 

I walk out and accidentally bump into Amy who looks like a nervous reck "Amy," I grab her shoulders. 

"Amy, would you like some help?" I ask her, I can't just leave her all nervous like this. 

"Yeah, yeeah, Please?" She asks nervously. 

I beam happily at her "I'd love to help"

I take her into her room and get her ready, I do her hair and I help her with her dress carefully, it's cute. 

As we go to leave we hear the mirror in the bathroom crack, Stefan. "Come on Amy lets get you to the line up." I tell her with a smile but she stops and looks at the bathroom, I could let her go in there but I won't, I can't, that'd be wrong wouldn't? 

Even if this is a dream I can't let her, she's a sweetie. Then she speaks up, "we should make sure they're ok" 

Alright then "Okay, Amy, I'll do that, let Damon and Tyler know I'm helping a friend who's having issues okay?" She looks at me a few moments then nods. 

Stefan, oh fun. 

I walk into the bathroom and I see Stefan looking upset, he turns to me, his eyes are not very happy right now. "Hello." I give him a small smile.

Then he vamps at me and now we're oddly in the woods, that vamp speed is mighty nifty. 

"Huh" is my response when I look around and see the cars and the woods. 

"Gonna eat me Stefan?" I tilt my head and ask him curiously. 

Ohh he's frustrated, walking back and forth. "No" he growls out. 

I raise an eyebrow and sit down on the vehicle. He looks at me and I shrug. "Sorry, I'm kind of bored."

He chuckles meanly "You're bored? I dragged you out her at first intent to drain you and you're bored?" He vamps in front of me and snarls "I could drain you right now."

I shrug again and say with a small smile "You could, you might actually, but hey! At least you're not attacking Amy!" I tell him happily. 

He groans, hehe I made somewhat ripper like Stefan groan. Then snarls "Stop putting yourself in danger, I want to drain you, I want to taste you, I'm hardly stopping myself from trying to do other things to you, do you understand that?"

I blink at him, huh, vivid dream ending then? "Friends don't eat friends Stefan and if you do it's because said friend is down, or up for it." I tell him sternly. 

He snarls and then vamps to me and then vamps me farther into the forest, now we're standing by a tree, he's blocking me by keeping his arms up and then he snarls "RUN"

I blink at him and sigh then say "Nah"

He growls at me and then jumps at me, grabbing me to him and sending his fangs into my neck, it made sense, if not Amy then it'd be I. 

I know I should probably fight against this, against him killing me, but maybe I can go home? Maybe I'll wake up finally. I let out a sigh. I could fight him, but I'm being held to tightly. 

My eyes start to close and I can hardly keep them open and I whisper "Thanks Stef, you're a good friend" Just then, before my vision goes black I hear my dream name being called frantically, by who I couldn't say. 

———————————————————————

**Hospital**

**3rd POV **

It felt like it's taking forever for her to wake, she had needed blood, lots of blood and if they hadn't arrived when they did then she could've died, or had she died momentarily? 

He can't remember, it happened all so fast and all he can remember feeling is Fear, so much Fear for her life. 

He couldn't give her blood because of the public setting of it and both he and Tyler were furious. John surprisingly was also bent out of shape and he also has refused to leave the room. The tension is thick. 

Then all of a sudden she shoots out of bed and yells "Kids?" and she looks around as her eyes come into focus and she sees them, Damon, Tyler and her Dream Daddy. All looking worried. She holds back a sob, she hadn't died then. 

"Elena?" John says as his eyes snap to hers, she's awake. 

"Daddy" she mumbles quietly and they can smell the salt in her eyes wanting to drop out and at that moment Damon and Tyler both know that she's imagining her other dad instead. 

John does the most unJohn thing any of them has seen and runs to her side and holds her tightly, running his fingers through her hair. 

She doesn't jerk away, god she wanted to, he's not here, and god her kids, she needs to see her kids and husband, her family. 

"I'm fine dad" she says to him. 

He looks into her eyes and sees sadness he's never noticed before, he wants to ask but, he can't bring himself to so he says "Jeremy and your Aunt will be here soon" 

Elena nods with a far away look in her eyes.

Tyler and Damon walk over and sit on the other side of the bed, Damon grips her hand, gently, as if he expects her to disappear and Tyler is setting his grabbing her other hand as her dad continues to hold her head to him. 

They hear the door open and in come Jeremy, Aunt Jenna and Alaric. 

They all blink in shock at the sight of John holding her as if she'll disappear. 

She finally speaks up "I'm fine, really I'm fine." 

But they just keep snuggling then shortly after Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric are snuggled up to her with Damon, Dream-dad and Tyler. 

She gives into the warmth of the hugs, imagining her kids, her husband and her other family members. She misses them. Even the hard things. But she'll admit that she likes those here and she loves her family in this dream-coma. 

———————————————————


	19. 19

**Chapter 19 - Stefan gets help and Lena gets scolded. .**

**_**

**Hospital **

After my hug cuddle-fest thing we all were kind of awkward for a bit, me being marvelous at breaking those decides to say something again since I guess 'I'm fine' didn't register in their heads. 

"Morning?" I ask curiously. 

I hear Jeremy snort and Jenna cover her mouth to hold back a small laugh. 

"No, Elena. You were out for two days. It's the weekend now." John/Dad tells me. 

I nod thoughtfully. "Anybody got water?" I was thirsty. 

"Here Lena" Jeremy says as he hands me a bottle of water. 

I smile at him "Thanks Jere" 

Jeremy gives me another hug and whispers in my ear "You're in so much trouble sis, if he would've been anyone else they would've killed him."

I frown, I saved someone else from having to go through it though, at the end was selfish maybe? Can it be selfish for wanting to go home? Am I a bad person? Do they all hate me now? 

"I have to go to a meeting now." Dad/John says as he leans in and gives me another hug. He was never this huggy in the show was he? Huh. Maybe all he needed to soften was Elena to jump on him yelling daddy?

"Kay, afternoon daddy." I tell him. 

After he leaves Alaric, Damon, Tyler, Jeremy and Jenna pick out seats, oh, none of them look happy. 

I hold back the want to cry again and I square my shoulders, it's harder when you disappoint family and good friends. 

I guess it wasn't surprising that both Damon and Tyler are the first to start heatedly whispering their disapproval at my actions. 

"Why didn't you fight" I hear Damon snap at me. 

"He could've killed you." I hear Tyler snap.

"He would've taken Amy" I snap out sadly "she's so nice and even if I'm dreaming I couldn't let her be hurt."

Both Damon and Tyler look at each other and take a deep breath as Jeremy grabs my hand and speaks "Lena, I know you hate to see others hurt when you can prevent it but we hate you being hurt. You're important to us."

Aunt Jenna grabs my hand and says "what you did was brave, but also reckless."

"But Amy wouldn't just leave and if I didn't go into the bathroom she would've, I couldn't just let her get hurt could I?" It's true too. 

It's Tyler who speaks next "You have a saving people thing." Then says again "But you shouldn't be putting yourself into harms way."

Then Damon speaks "I think we should just put her in a nice large and safe padded house or something, danger magnet proof." 

I groan as Jeremy starts looking thoughtful "Not a chance" I snap at them and cross my arms.

"We just want you safe Elena" Alaric says. 

"I don't need protected Ric." I whisper out. 

I hear them all snort and I can't stop the pout. 

"You SO do" they all say. 

"When do I get to leave?" I ask them. 

"Tomorrow " Damon tells me and Tyler is nodding his head along.

I let out a sigh. I haven't stayed alone in a hospital well, ever that I can remember. 

I nod. 

———————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**3rd POV**

Stefan is in his cell, starring blankly at the wall having hallucinations. 

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan" he hears, but he can't tell who it is, is mind us to busy in the past.

As his mind comes back to him he sees Lexi in front of him. "Lexi?" He asks curiously. 

Didn't she go out of town?

"The one and only." She says happily. 

"Go away " he says sharply. 

"Once all the human blood as left your system we'll start you back on animal blood okay?" She tells him in her upbeat tone. 

"Why are you here?" He asks her. 

" We covered that, to get you better. You get to meet my boyfriend when you're all better too!" She says excitedly. 

"I attacked Elena, Lexi, I attacked Elena." Stefan says freaking out. 

"Shhh. Shhh, she's okay Stefan, she just lost some blood. She's in the hospital right now, we'll have her visit after she feels better." Lexi tells him soothingly. Getting him off human blood isn't very easy. 

———————————————————

**Hospital**

"So, did Caroline win?" I asked them excitedly. 

"Yeah, she did." Jeremy says with a smile at me.

"Go Caroline!! Wahoo!" I say happily, almost bouncing off the bed but both boys caught me before I hit the ground.

"You just have to be reckless don't you?" Tyler asks me. 

I huff, "I was just happy for her." I tell him. 

"No, you're reckless. That's one thing we can agree on." Damon says agreeing with Tyler. 

I frowned "I thought you two got along pretty well?" 

I see them both glance at each other and shrug. I sigh. 

It's even later now, I still feel drowsy from the loss of blood, I lay down and roll to my side and drift off to sleep with two of my friends nearby. Promising myself to not tell them just how safe I feel with them. 

I won't have them when I wake, getting attached to a dream would be painful. But I'm already attached to them here ain't I? Ugh. I think as I drift off to sleep. 

Both Damon and Tyler stay by her side until almost morning for when John is to pick her up. Occasionally glaring at each other. 

————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House **

**3rd POV **

As Stefan wakes up before the sun rises he sees Lexi again and a guy he hasn't met yet kiss. 

He will admit to himself that having his best friend here does make it easier for him. 

He looks between then, seeing how close they are. 

She walks back into the cellar "I see you're back with us again huh Stefan?" She asks him smiling. 

"I'm surprised Damon isn't here" Stefan says. 

"He's been by Elena, he was paranoid about something happening to her." Lexi says. 

Stefan nods. "Elena is okay isn't she? She's not, I didn't drain her?" He asks almost desperately. He does care for her, but does he love her as a lover or as a friend?He feels protective but he doesn't feel his heart tug because of his brother spending time near her anymore. 

Lexi smiles softly "she's fine, don't worry and still human too" she hands him a cup of animal blood. "Drink, then you can meet Lee, he's been pretty excited to meet you."

"The once human boyfriend that isn't human anymore?" Stefan asks her as he drinks the animal blood, Lexi can get him to do almost anything. 

"Yeah, he wanted me forever. Just like I wanted him." She says with a smile. 

"Hey Stefan" Damon says as he walks into the cellar. He looks at Lexi "Lexi, is he getting under control?"

——————————————————

**Hospital**

When I woke up the sun was out and the nurse was checking on my vitals. I saw daddy John sitting on the other side of the room. 

"Hey Dad." I say with a yawn. 

"Morning Elena." He says back. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep and sleep, god I love sleeping." I say with a sigh. 

John/dad has a small smile on his face. 

At that point the doctor brings in the papers so that I can finally leave. 

——————————————————

**On the Road**

We're sitting in his car now. It's been awkwardly silent again. 

"I like rainbows and babies."I tell him with a smile. 

Well, he looks amused there, but then he turns serious. 

"I know that you know about vampires." He tells me bluntly. 

I shrug "Yup, I know about Mommy and great great granny Katty."

His head turns to mine narrowed "Kathrine?" 

"Oh yeah, she'll turn up and try to cut your fingers off soon, just don't invite anybody in. Open the door and if my/her almost look alike can't walk in then she stays out." I tell him. 

He blinks "How would you know if.."

"If she's coming and what's likely to happen?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. He nods "I fell down the stairs in a dream and wala, new eyes and here we are."

He blinks "You're joking right?"

I just shrug "if I could trust you not to try to kill the others I care about I'd tell you more but alas, we do need to get rid of some of those tomb vamps that are planning revenge."

"Pearl.." He starts to say. 

"Is innocent, as is her daughter and Harper. You kill them or you have a problem with them, then you have a problem with me. Same goes for the Salvatore's." I tell him. 

"You're not telling me things." He tells me bluntly. 

"Nope and until you gain access to the blanket fort group and get accepted as a trusted member then you won't be clued in." I tell him bluntly back. 

"You got hurt yesterday." He says. 

I shrug "Yup, very astute Daddy."

He smiles and then shakes his head "You're not going to tell me anything are you."

I shake my head "Not until you deserve to know. Then I'll even make you compel proof."

He raises a brow in curiosity "How?" 

"Can't tell you, trade secret. Only Jere, Aunt Jenna and maybe about two weeks from now Alaric will be told it too." I say. 

"You tell the vamps you ruin our fun." I tell him. 

"Why would I. ." He starts to say. 

"Because you love Isobel, who currently is a emotionless vamp. Not that you'd admit that you love her but whatever." I tell him. 

I see the house as John/Dad pulls into the driveway.

———————————————————

**Gilbert Residence **

I step out of the car after John shuts it off and start walking for the door. John is following behind me. 

I open the door and yell out "HONEY, IM HOME." 

"Lena!" Jeremy puts down his controller and runs over to give me a hug. "Don't do that again sister." 

I shrug. "You know me brother-mine, it's better I die then any of you."

Then I hear see Tyler walk towards me, his arms crossed over his chest looking rather upset. "You died" He says loudly. Daddy John is looking Tyler over carefully, as if he's unsure he's trustworthy. 

"I what?" I say shocked. 

"You really did. The doctors lost you for 5 minutes Elena." Daddy John pips in. 

Tyler's eyes narrow more and I know he's keeping himself from reacting badly. "I died?" I ask with my brow scrunched up. 

"Yes" Daddy John says sharply with narrowed eyes. 

Then why didn't I return home? Why am I still dreaming? A fluke? Coma dream continues part 2 or something?

"Huh" I say thoughtfully, putting my finger to my chin, tapping it, trying to understand why I'm still here. 

I see Tyler glancing at John, why do I have a feeling that once he gets me away from John he's going to be really pissed off? But if he's pissed then Damon is going to be pissed and if they're pissed that means once Stefan gets better both Tyler and him will be trying to glue themselves to me at school again. 

I inwardly groan. Damnit. 

"Are you okay Elena?" Alaric asked me as he entered the living room. 

"I'm fine, just surprised I died." And that I'm still here. Maybe I'll die for good around the sacrifice thing then wake up? 

Alaric's face turns solemn and then he glances at Tyler and says "Yeah, it worried us. I thought Damon and Tyler were going to lose it, not that either of them would admit that to us though."

——————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

Damon and Stefan were sitting in silence in the living room. Then Damon says quietly "she died you know. For five minutes she died and I swear, I felt it, Tyler felt it Stefan. The only reason I didn't massacre the town right then was because I just couldn't let myself believe she really died."

Stefan's face turns ashen and he whispers "She died?" 

Damon nods. "Don't worry she's completely human, she had none of my blood in her system either."

"I'm sorry Damon I just, I tried to stop." Stefan says begging his brother to believe him. 

Damon lets out a sigh "I know, and if you were anyone else I wouldn't killed you and I wanted to, more then I've ever wanted to before."

"Why didn't you?" Stefan asks, if it was done the other way around he's not sure he would've left his brother alive. 

Damon swallows "because I don't know."

"Is she still Lena?" Stefan asks. 

"Yeah, the one and the same." Damon says with a small smile. 

Lexi and Lee walk into the living room together. 

"Lexi, Lee. Good to see you both." Damon greets them. 

Stefan smiles "Lexi." Stefan stands up and shakes hands with Lee "It's nice to finally meet you Lee."

"Likewise" lee says back. 

"How are your cravings Stefan?" Lexi asked him. 

"Better, but it's still there." Stefan says honestly. 

Damon gets up, "I have somewhere to be now." Damon says as he looks and sees that it's around 6. Jeremy and Jenna agreed to get everyone but him and Tyler out of the house so that they could have a talk with her. 

——————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV **

Tyler was watching Lena in the kitchen as she got a steamer going and was rolling out dough. 

"What are you making?" Tyler asks her. 

"Steamed buns also known as Bao Buns."she tells him, focusing on her work. 

She adds sets some sauce covered pork inside some and chocolate pieces in others, then sets them in the steamer on a sheet. 

"Are they good?" He asks curiously. 

"Very" she says with a smile. 

"So why didn't you go with Jeremy the adults. . Sort of adults instead of staying here with me? Or do you expect me to fall down the stairs and break my neck or something?" She asks curiously as they wait for the buns to be done. 

"Because, we need to talk and Damon will be here soon." Tyler says. 

She groans out loud "You two are going to gang up on me?" 

"You can't be so reckless Lena." Tyler says sternly. 

"I protected Amy from being bitten." She says annoyed. 

That's when Damon comes into the kitchen "Started without me?" 

"Yeah," Tyler tells him. 

She groans again. "I don't know why you keep insisting that it's such a big deal, I protected someone. I didn't die."

"YOU DID DIE." Tyler and Damon snap. 

"Not long enough to send me home, wouldn't that be better anyways? Then you can have the regular perfect Elena back!" She says with a smile. They can tell the smile is tight though. 

"WE CARE ABOUT YOU, NOT HER." They both snap. 

She scrunches up her brow, "this isn't real" she whispers to them. 

"Yes it is Lena, it's real, we're real." Damon tells her as she starts removing the buns from the steamer. 

She shakes her head desperately, holding back tears. It isn't. It isn't. 

When she's done both boys walk up to her, she backs away from them, they making her feel crowded. Damon grabs her arm when he notices she's starting to look like she wants to run. 

Tyler comes up behind her and grabs her other arm. They hear her heartbeat speed up, is she worried they'll hurt her?

Damon starts running his fingers through her hair like he's done before and says softly now "we're not going to hurt you Lena, but this is real. I'll admit I don't like Lockwood much."

Tyler rolls his eyes "but he wants to protect you too and right now that's the most important. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Lena." 

Damon's throat tightens at the thought of losing her. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you either Lena, we'll protect you." Tyler says from her other side, his head on her shoulder now. 

Her heart is beating fast, it shouldn't be beating. So fast, she feels scared and happy but she also feels like breaking down again. But she can't. She won't. 

They can't care for her like this, she's not worth being cared for like this, she has to get home somehow right? Maybe it'll just take the sacrifice?  


————————————————

**Miles away when she died**

Klaus has got a sharp pain in his heart a few days ago as if he were losing it. The pain was crippling but he stayed on his feet, after five minutes the pain was gone. 

He's been busy, too busy to see what it was about. He'll ask the witches eventually. But he's busy right now. 

———————————————————

**Yes, she's still convinced it's a Dream and yes she really did die from blood loss. **

**But she's not dead now. **

**There was No vamp blood in her system either.**


	20. 20

Chapter 20 - Meeting Mommy Dearest

——————

**Mystic Grill**

**3rd POV **

Isobel and Alaric are standing at the bar.

Isobel greats him saying "It's good to see you. You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?"

Alaric sighs and asks her "Where have you been, Isobel?"

Isobel shrugs, "I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this."

Alaric asks her curiously "It's that simple?"

Isobel nods "Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on."

Alaric shakes his head, god Elena was right, of course she was. "You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?"

Isobel says annoyed "Because I wasn't lost, Rick."

She takes a piece of paper and writes something.

Isobel sighs and says "I understand that you know my daughter Elena" she pauses and looks at him then continues. "I want you to arrange for a meeting with us."

Isobel hands Alaric the paper, when Alaric looks at the paper his face contorts into anger.

Alaric asks upset, "You want me to deliver a message?"

Isobel smiles happily "Yeah."

Alaric shakes his head and throws the paper. Then says angrily "Screw you. You selfish bitch." As he gets up and leaves.

In the parking lot, Alaric is heading towards his car but Isobel vamps up behind him looking disappointed.

Alaric feeling angry yells "What do you want from me?"

Isobel blankly looks at him "I told you."

Alaric shakes his head "I'm not gonna do anything for you."

After he says that she grabs his throat and strangles him him against his car. Isobel says angry in his ear "You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?"

She throws him away from her onto the floor and gives him the paper again. He gets up and looks at the paper, feeling both angry and hurt by his living-dead wife.

—————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

Damon called me again, he's been doing this everyday since I've died now.

"So what are you doing after school today?" He asked me again.

"I'm busy after school. I have to do the Miss Mystic Float thing for the parade otherwise Caroline is going to ride my ass." I tell him.

"What's on your agenda today Day?" I ask him.

"I'm thinking about preforming a massacre!" He says sarcastically.

I snort, "I'm sure, so why did you really call me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you have a chaperone so that you don't do anything reckless again." He says flamboyantly.

"I'll do reckless things when I feel like it day and none of you could stop me." I tell him feeling annoyed

"I could." Damon says determinedly.

I groan. Then he says "Hey, just because you don't care about yourself doesn't mean we don't."

I frown my brow and say defensively "I do so care about myself."

I hear him snort. "Right, and I'm blind."he says sarcastically.

"If you were here I'd throw something at you." I told him feeling annoyed.

"And I'd catch it because, I love you." He says happily.

I groan again, did I have to be Elena? I could've been Bonnie. Ugh.

"Sure, sure you do honey. I have to go to school, don't kill anyone, or do. Whatever. Bye." I hang up the phone.

——————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

**3rd POV **

In the Cafeteria, Alaric is giving papers to students. How exciting.

Alaric is talking to Tyler and the other students. "So these are the specs for the History department. For the Founders' Day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design."

Tyler barks out surprised "By whom?"

Alaric shrugs innocently "By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good."

Tyler replies "I'm not really into the..."

Alaric just says. "Well, you just pick your team, be creative and... Don't screw up."

"Besides you're good Lockwood." I say with a nod.

Tyler replies sarcastically to Matt across from him "You want to help me out with this?"

Matt shakes his head in the negative "Not really, no."

Alaric turns to Elena as and says "Come with me. We need to talk."

Elena follows him as both Tyler and Stefan get up to follow her.

He leads them to his class room.

A short while later Damon enters Alaric's classroom too.

Alaric turns to Damon and says "Damon, thanks for coming."

Damon shrugs, "Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh...never mind."

He looks at Tyler, Stefan and Elena.

Damon turns to Alaric and asks, "What's with all the furrowed brows?"

Alaric says hesitantly, "I saw Isobel last night. Just like Elena said, she's here."

Damon looks at Alaric carefully and asks "Isobel is here? In town?"

Alaric nods his head.

Damon turns to Elena and looks at her.

Damon turns back to Alaric "Did you ask her about Daddy John? Are they working together?"

Alaric says suddenly "No."

Elena replies "They are"

Damon asks him with a raised brow "No they're not?" But it'd be hard not to trust Elena she tends to be right.

Alaric shakes his head, "No, I didn't ask."

Damon asks again "What about the invention?"

Alaric, says suddenly ashamed, "Didn't ask."

Damon asks again, " Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

Alaric shakes his head and says, "I don't know."

Damon sighs irritated, "Did words completely escape you?"

"You could ask me!" Elena replies. "I know, I know, pick me!"

Damon glares at her in warning.

Alaric says helplessly "No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

Damon turns to Elena and raises a brow and she bursts out "I told him she'd be coming and yes dad and her are working together and yes she knows and yes she knows."

Damon looks Elena over and asks "What did she want?"

Elena sighs annoyed, "She wants to see me, something about meeting and blah blah blah Damon."

He looks at her. Okay so she has no self preservation in her blood at all.

Stefan speaks up then and says, "Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants."

"Yes we do, she wants the invention." Elena tells them.

Damon looks at Elena and says "You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

Elena looks at him annoyed and says "I really don't want to meet mommy, but if I don't then operation unnecessary deaths happen or whatever. Maybe I'll tell her she's pretty and then she'll leave."

Alaric glares at her and says "She's threatened to go on killing spree."

Damon lets out a surprised sound, "Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys."

Elena shrugs and says irritated "I want people safe, sorta, I mean she's going to threaten my aunt and my brother and I'd love to just stake her, mainly because her humanity is bye bye but whatever."

Damon and Tyler look at Lena amused and then snorts. While Stefan is looking at her shocked.

But what? She's about 65% sure she's dreaming and Elena's mom was bitch when her humanity was off. She'd at least like to stake her in the shoulder.

———————————————————

**Mystic Grill**

I'm is sitting at a table while both Tyler and Stefan are watching me, it's so odd, I feel like they expect me to burst into flames or something.

I sigh "Can you hear me? I'm sort of bored so please excuse me." She hears Tyler quietly laugh.

I close my eyes and start signing "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend. ."

Isobel arrives and sits down with me so I ignore her and continue "someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and now we will go on forever singing it just because. ."

Isobel interrupts me "Hello Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie."

I ignore her to sing some more "this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend..."

Mommy dearest slams her hand on the table and I raise an eyebrow at her "Can I help you with something? You're ruining my signing." I tell her bored.

She narrows her eyes at me "I said you look like her."

I look at her and shrug. "Don't care Mommy dear."

Isobel then says "you look so much like her, your eyes confuse me, I'm guessing you dyed your hair? But your eyes. . Theyre really yours. . . But well, She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."

I shrug again "that's because I'm awesome." I say bored.

I look at her necklace then look at her and she starts talking again.

Isobel says, "Katherine helped me obtain it."

I nod, "so why'd you hook up with Daddy?"

Isobel shakes her head, "Not important. He was a teenage waste of space."

I snort, "Says the mommy who wouldn't raise her own child, we'll actually that part makes sense you were young and probably terrified but oh oops after you turned you could've visited. At least daddy participates, sure he can be an asshole but at least he's better then you."

Mommy Dear snarls at me "you don't understand."

I shrug "nah, I get that you were to young as I said I get that, I get you remarried. I don't get how you claim to have loved Ric, how you claim to be better at anything when all I see is someone who is Emotionless because she refuses to handle things with her big girl panties on."

Isobel snarls at me again and looks ready to leap across the table.

I raise an eyebrow "Gonna attack me in public Mommy? Do it? God Mom, please fucking do it, I don't care if I miss, I just wanna stake your dumbass somewhere. A shoulder, an arm? I'm game for either."

Mommy dear decides to change it up though "Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?"

I burst into laughter and say in between them "I'm not with any of them. God and If I wanted to be with both of them and they both wanted to be with me and had agreed we'd do that kinky shit together, as in a relationship together. I'm not into meaningless sex Ma, and I'm not into being used as a toy and I'm certainly not for putting siblings or others against each other. Besides extra hands equals extra fun right? But again like I said, I don't do meaningless sex."

Her mouth is wide open in shock and I hear five "Huh's?" Inside my ear.

Oops, I mean she's supposed to be my mommy right? Most kids can have this conversation with their mom can't they? It'd be a little awkward but whatever. Besides her reaction was SO worth it.

I then speak up again, can a vamp go into shock? "Why did you want to meet me? Bored? Needed to talk about sex with someone else? I can't get behind that too."

Isobel shrugs "Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Johnathan Gilbert's invention."

I ask her with wide eyes "you mean what my Daddy wants right Mommy?"

And her eyes bulge out.

Isobel then says "I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

I nod my head and then say "Then you and daddy did the nasty no-no and out popped little old me! Lovely, thanks Ma, I SO wanted to know about being conceived, you JUST made my night."

Isobel looks amused and exasperated "I'm not sure if I like you or hate you." She tells me.

I snort and then chuckle "Why choose? Do both? Hate and like me, it works."

My mommy dearest chuckles too.

I smile too then say " I don't have what you want Mommy dear, but it was a pleasure, or it wasn't, whatever."

I gets up but mommy grabs my arm and forces me back in the seat, I raise an eyebrow and put my elbows on the table and hold my head up.

Mommy dear snarls lowly "Sit down and tell your boyfriends to walk away. I want the invention."

I snort again and start chuckling " boyfriends" I chuckle harder and then I sit up straight and stare at her and say "Asking politely without threatening someone is normally the best way, besides I don't have it."

Isobel bares her teeth at me and says "I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me."

I shake my head and say "No, I won't, because I don't follow dictators."

Mommy dear stands up and says, "Then the blood will be on your hands."

Then she stands up.

I snort out "Sorry? The blood would be on yours, it is not I who will do the killing it is you. It is not I who is choosing this path. You are, you refuse to accept responsibility." I stand up and get in her face and say quietly "because you're like a child, maybe instead of being immature you should accept your own shortcomings?"

I hear a few words of "Harsh" "Oh that was good" and a "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

But I mean What a fucking bitch. I walk towards Tyler and Stefan. Before I reach them I hear Mommy speak up "It was nice meeting you Elena."

I snort again, that's a lie, god she's a bitch.

———————————————————

**Isobel's Residence**

**3rd POV **

Damon is shirtless. He's playing strip poker with Cherie.

Damon snarks out "Oh Oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear."

Damon gets up and begins to remove his belt just as Isobel arrives.

Isobe sighs and says, "And it's just one blast from the past after another. No, no, no."

Damon closes his fly. Quickly, awkward.

Isobel then says "Dégage, Cherie."

Cherie gets up and leaves the room.

Damon says with fake politeness "It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion."

Isobel lets out another sigh "How did you find me?"

Damon vamp-speeds towards Isobel then shrugs "Searched all the neighborhood bank-owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one."

Isobel says annoyed, "Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?"

Damon shrugs "Well you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt." Then he leans in towards her.

Isobel says with fake politeness "I'm so sorry. "

then she twists Damon's head around at vamp-speed "Did you bring the device?"

He disengages at vamp-speed.

"Heh. Ow. What are you doing with John Gilbert?" He asks curiously, it'd be a lie if he said he didn't want to hurt her.

Isobel shrugs "We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me."

Damon snorts "I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?"

Isobel asks curiously "Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon we're on the same side."

Isobel take's Damon's face in her hands.

Damon wants to push her off him, but he is curious, Lena did mention her mom working with Katherine, she's been right about everything so far, which is why Anna, Pearl and Harper have stayed away so far "Oh yeah? What side is that?"

Isobel says simply "Katherine's. She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

Damon throws her off. Kathrine, he hates her now.

Damon questions her curiously "Why are you doing her dirty work?"

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants." Isobel replies simply.

Damon holds back the urge to hit something and says, "So do I."

Isobel raises a brow at him "Oh really Damon? You do? What should we do now?" She comes close to him and then they laugh.

They begin to kiss each other and god he should stake her. He vamp-speed them to the sofa.

Damon slams her on the floor at vamp-speed and holds her throat down to the floor.

Damon snarks out "Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message."

He slams her head against the floor. "Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself." God he'll kill her if she makes Lena get hurt, fuck she knows.

————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

I was walking down the stairs. Someone is knocking on the door. I the door and see that it's Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" I say curiously.

Bonnie shifts uncomfortably "Hey. I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Elena. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday."

I look at her confused "I was just mad I met my egg donor, she's kind of a bitch."

Bonnie looks at me a little sadly "Oh. Was it...Are you okay?"

"It just makes me miss my real mom, ya know? The one that would tell me that sometimes bad things happen but they can always become better." I tell her. "Come on we need to go to the whole make a float thing, thanks for stopping by."

——————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

**3rd POV **

Matt is building the float and Tyler arrives feeling awkward. He drunkenly made out with his best friends mom and is currently living in the guest room of his ex-girlfriends house.

Tyler shifts uncomfortably and says "Hey man. So Caroline tells me you've been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything okay?"

Matt glares at him "You're asking me about my mom. Seriously? Look, man, why don't I just tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town?"

Tyler shakes his head annoyed, "Dude, that's not what I meant okay? I'm just trying to...I don't know what to say." Fuck, it's not like he can tell Matt he was thinking that he was making out with Lena could he?

Matt nods "Good man, don't say anything. You're a dick, end of the story."

Tyler straightens his posture feeling upset at Matt, he's not the one who hit Lena is he? Asshole he thinks "I know." Matt walks away

"Yeah, whatever."

Lena is walking around looking at everything, more bored then anything when she sees her egg mom "What are you doing here?"

——————————————-

Isobel says simply "I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life."

I snap "Don't lie, you're not here for me."

Isobel lets out a sigh, "Fine, You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right.

There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one."

I see Isobel look at my brother and I hold in a snarl as she says, "Oh...sad little brother Jeremy."

"The only thing keeping me from trying to kill you is the public setting Mommy dear, don't test me." I say quietly to her.

I see her stiffen a bit as she looks at me, then she looks at Caroline and says "And there's Caroline...obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh..."

I see her look at Matt and I roll my eyes. He hit me, that's all I remember most about him. Except him and Elena dates before I became Elena's borrowed body or something.

"And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there."

I snort "sure, then you also know he totally hit me right? Then again that was kind of my fault but ya know, schematics."

Isobel raises a questioning eyebrow "Really?"

"Yup, totally fun thing we do here now days. We step in between fights to prevent new friends from being hurt, lots of fun and a few bruises." I tell her.

Isobel looks like she's trying VERY hard not to react, okay so now we know that she actually does care about her daughter but, but her without her emotions is still a total, total bitch "No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and..."

I turn and watch curiously as Tyler who can hear the conversation grabs Matt out of the way before Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt. Matt's arm is luckily unhurt, but it was a close one.

I turn back to my mom with a raised eyebrow "Huh," I say.

Isobel eyebrow twitches " I'm trying to show you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about. Hand it over and all will be stop."

I shrug uncaring, "I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me."

Isobel sighs irritated "I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you."

I snort at her and shake my head.

Isobel says irritated "make up your mind before I kill your brother Jeremy."

I release a harsh sigh I wish I could blow her up.

Tyler walks my way and I whisper while knowing he can hear me "That bitch took my brother."

He looks at me and nods then grabs my hand and drags me away, means we're heading to the Salvatore's.

——————————————————

**Isobel's Residence**

**3rd POV **

John arrives at Isobels current Residence as he enters the house he notices that there's a lot of suitcase in the entryway.

John sighs feeling happy. "I see you're packing. That's a good sign."

Isobel says proudly, "It won't be long now."

John asks curious "Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?"

Isobel sighs disappointed "I don't have it yet."

John sighs annoyed, "Then, why did you call me here?"

Isobel walks to another room John being as lovely as he is follows her.

"Because I have the next best thing." She says happily as she points at Jeremy in the room with Cherie and Franc are around him.

John won't say it but Jeremy looks surprisingly bored. "What the hell are you doing?"

Isobel just shrugs, "Getting what I want."

John holds back a shout, "Yeah but he is my nephew and you're going let him go right this second!"

Isobel tells John sternly "That gaudy ring on your finger comes off."

John shakes his head, "Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid."

Isobel snarks back, "I'll kill him to prove you wrong."

"Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go." John says stunned by what she said.

Isobel turns to the compelled men and says "Faites le souffrir."

Cherie and Franck beat him and throw him on the floor. Isobel catches his hand and removes his ring.

Isobel snarks at him, "Nice try. We'll see how you do without this."

After Isobel leaves the room. Jeremy is looking at John, he's on the floor, bleeding.

——————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

After we go into the house I burst out "The bitch took my brother."

I see Bonnie looking a bit uncomfortable as she says "Where is the device?"

When did she get here?

I tell her "Damon has it."

Then Tyler yells out "Damon, get down here."

Damon vamps down the stairs "What Lockwood"

"Mommy dearest took my brother Damon, but we kind of need to . . ."

Before I can finish Damon snaps "Absolutely not!"

I snap at him "He's my brother and we need this to happen"

Damon snaps back "I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person."

I smile at him "I won't let my Dad kill you Day, you're my friend, he'll just have to suck it up I guess."

Damon lets out a long sigh "Alright, Fine, Alright, fuck. I hate that you make me give in like this."

He snaps at me.

I roll my eyes and snort "Don't blame me. I don't make you do anything. "

Tyler comments then "I think it's the way your eyes get all big and worried and it feels wrong not to tell you yes."

"They So don't do that." I snapped at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe it's when she narrows her eyes all angry like and looks like an upset kitty Kat!" Damon say then.

I grab the nearest thing I could lift, which happened to be a note pad and I threw it at him.

Then Tyler pips in "I think it's the fact that when she gets annoyed she retaliates all sexy like."

My eyebrow twitches. Cheeky brats.

Damon looks thoughtful then says "Yup all those things actually."

I snort and roll my eyes. "You two can be soo annoying."

"Hey Bons? Can you make certain people unaffected by the device?" I ask her curiously.

Bonnie shakes her head and says negatively"Sorry but no"

I sigh and nod my head.

Damon says sarcastically "Great, now what?"

"We wing it Day and we make sure you, Tyler and Stefan survive. And maybe the mayor if we can" I tell them while looking at Damon.

Then I sigh, "Now we give it to Isobel."

———————————————————

**Mystic Falls**

I'm waiting for my Mommy dearest to arrive with my back against the wall.

She appears in front of me and asks "Where is the device?"

I ask her, already knowing "Are my brother and daddy-uncle home now then?"

Isobel blinks "Do you really think that I came alone?"

Frank and Cherie arrives behind Isobel.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

I ask curiously "Did you really think that I would be aloud to came alone?"

Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel and her minions, She looks at them.

Isobel rolls her eyes. "For god sakes, call home."

I nod my head and say "Good, if they weren't at home I wasn't above locking you up until you turned it back on."

Isobel snarls "you're testing your luck Elena."

I shrug and wave my arm "I like to do that"

Isobel shakes her head and as she walks away she is says "Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine."

I yell out after her "Thank god for that."

She pauses and looks at me a moment before turning back around and leaving.

—————————

**Gilbert Residence **

I arrive home with Tyler, it's weird that that's becoming a normal thought isn't it.

I run to Jeremy and hug him saying "Brother-mine, did the mean lady hurt you?"

Tyler is in the kitchen snickering while jeremy just rolls his eyes and daddy John looks wholly amused.

"I'm fine Lena." Jeremy says with a roll of his eyes.

I nod "Good, otherwise I'd hunt her down and stake her a few times, it'd be like playing chicken but with a vamp."

Jeremy snorts and says "I think the scary part about that is that you would actually do it."

Tyler walks in and says "and that's what I'm here for, making sure you're little big sister doesn't get herself killed again."

John is watching silently. "All three of you know?"

"Yup" all three of us say.

———————————————————

**No I won't be killing off our characters like at the End of TVD or TO because that's just depressing. **

**Besides, IF I have to, I will take drastic measures and they'll end up in the world of Supernatural or something because. . That'd be entertaining no?**


	21. 21

Chapter 21 - Founders Day and Visiting Vegas

——

**Gilbert Residence**

I'm getting ready in the dress I need to wear with Aunty's help and it is a little painful.

"Ouch Aunty." I tell her.

"Suck it in honey" she tells me snarkily

I chuckle "there's hardly anything to suck in Jenna"

———————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

Me, Damon, Tyler and Stefan are near the floats and I look at Tyler and I lean in closer to him and whisper "do we have to be here? Can't we go on a road trip or something? We could see if Damon would like to help, we could go to Vegas or Japan or something couldn't we?"

I hear Stefan snort.

"We should it'd be fun." Damon says agreeable

Tyler shakes his head with a small smile "No, my mom would be soo pissed."

"Come on live a little bit Lockwood " Damon says trying to egg him on.

I whisper again "but it would be fun You, Damon, me, Jeremy and Stefan and we could Pick up Anna on the way."

"We at least have to try to save my father though." Tyler says with a sad sigh.

"I know. He's such a dick though." I tell him out loud.

He snorts "you don't have to tell me that."

"Fine, but afterwards, road trip to Vegas." Damon tells us happily.

I look around and I see Caroline taking pictures, I sigh "I should probably take a picture of Care and Matt."

"I'll come with" Tyler says.

Damon shakes his head and puts his arms up "I'm not joining that meeting." And he walks away.

I raise an eyebrow a Tyler and asks."Are you sure you want to? Matt hates you right now."

"I was drunk, like really drunk. I didn't even know I was kissing her Lena." He tells me pleadingly.

I shake my head and put my arms up about his pleading and say "Hey, Don't look at me, I'm pissed at her, she's the adult. She shouldn't have made the move on you in the first place and you were both drunk."

"Thanks, you seem to be the only one who gives me the benefit of the doubt" he tells me as we start walking towards them.

We reach the side of Caroline and Matt, "I'll take the pictures of you and him Care!"

I see Matt eyeing Tyler. "Both of you behave."

I see Tyler's mouth twitch and Matt's eyes narrow at him. Then Matt explodes out "How can you hang out with him and the Salvatore's like this? So what? Now you sleep with everyone Elena?"

I snort then block Tyler as he goes to attack Matt.

Tyler snaps at Matt, sounding rather pissed off "Say That Again Matt, say it and I'll beat you up like I was going to"

Tyler try's to push past me and I grab his arm. I say calmly to them "It's alright Tyler."

I turn to Matt and say calmly, "Although, I'd actually have to be sleeping with someone for that to be true."

Wasn't he supposed to be nicer or something? Maybe the way things are going have made him more violent?

I roll my eyes, then I see Stefan. "Hey Stefan, I hear you got forced on the float with me." I say when I turn to him.

"Forced is a strong way of putting it Elena." He says to me.

"I'll see you later Tyler, have fun pretending to shot my brother I guess." I tell him.

Tyler laughs "I'll do my best."

I grab Stefan's arm and drag him to the float, following behind Caroline and Matt before us."Come on Stef"

———————

**Town square**

After the whole Float thing that occurred we were waiting around. We figured if I turn we get Mayor Lockwood to take Caroline and Matt home he'll survive right?

"You three need to get home." I tell them sternly.

"But what about..." Damon starts to say.

"No" I tell him.

"But we could" Damon starts again.

"NO, the device plus vamps and wolves equals you guys in my dream adopted dads old practice which is a no go." I tell them.

Damon, Stefan and Tyler are muttering under their breaths.

"Go, I'll find a way to get the mayor away from here." I tell them.

I've been searching around the square for maybe 5 minutes when I saw the Mayor looking frantically for his son.

"Mayor!" I shout out. His head snaps towards me, his eyes narrowed.

"Elena" He says curtly "Have you seen my son?"

"Yup!" I say happily "I sent him home, which is where you need to be!" I tell him

"You aren't the boss of me young lady." He says annoyed.

I smile "I know, Caroline and Matt are trying to find a ride home! Your wife can make the Speech right?"

"No one else will give them a ride?" He asks worriedly, they are just kids after all.

I shake my head "No, most want to stay for the fireworks but they want to get home and rest."

"Alright, but you need to get home too. It's not very safe out here." He tells me sternly. Aww so he does care about others.

"Agreed sir, see ya!" I tell him and walk off to my car and I head home. Ohh he needs to know where though I yell out to him "THEY'RE AT THE GRILL SIR."

—————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

I arrived at home, we're all in my room for now.

Tyler and Damon are again beside me. It's really kind of weird and annoying.

Jeremy and Alaric are talking and Stefan and Aunt Jenna are discussing books. It seems we're lucky enough to be more then five miles away.

"When we go to Vegas can we go clubbing?" I ask them curiously.

"And Gambling " Tyler says excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. We can, but she will have to stay by us." Damon says pointing at me.

I pout "Well I wouldn't venture far, we'll be having fun yea?"

"Yeah, and as much as I like Jeremy and Anna you'd have ran off before they noticed because they'll be making sex eyes at each other." Damon says pointedly.

"But" Before I can finish what I was going to say Tyler interrupts me then.

"Nope, you're not aloud on the dance floor alone either." Tyler says then

I groan. Before I can say anything the phone rings. Tyler answers "Hello?"

"Mom?" He says.

"Are they Alright?" He asks.

"Good, yeah, we'll be stopping by the hospital soon then. Thanks Mom." He finishes and hangs up.

"Is caroline in the hospital then?" I ask.

"Yeah, dad and Matt are fine too so.. ." He says with nervous look.

I give him a small smile.

"I hate the mayor." Damon says solemnly.

I snort "Don't you hate everyone?"

He looks at everyone in the room and says "I don't hate anyone in here."

I snicker and bump his shoulder "thank god for that!"

He smiles back.

Alaric and Jenna are walking out of my room holding my hands and I whisper to the boys "young love"

We all smile.

—————————————————

**Hospital**

We arrive at the hospital together. As we walk into the lobby we see the mayor and Matt sitting in the chair.

"Dad" Tyler says as he walks over to his father.

"Tyler" the mayor says sounding relieved.

"Matt" Tyler also says.

Matt still shaken from before just nods at him.

"How is she?" I ask them.

"She needs surgery" Matt says solemnly.

I nod and look at Damon and lean in to whisper in his ear "You should give her some of your blood, it'll help and it's better your blood then Katherine's."

Stefan's head snaps towards mine "we'll want either Lexi to come or you to stay here for if she's turned, just make sure she only drinks from blood bags otherwise she'll accidentally kill someone." I tell them while whispering in Damon's ear.

Of course Tyler and Stefan also heard so they nod.

"I'll stay" Stefan whispers quietly. We all nod.

After Caroline is left alone in her hospital room Damon go into it and comes out about 3 minutes later.

He nods, we are Bonnie come over to us.

"Is caroline okay?" She asks frantically.

I snuggle into Bonnie and tell her quietly "She will be Bon, I'm not sure if Kat will target her but she does have vamp blood in her to prevent her dying or staying dead from her injuries Alright?"

She nods and cry's quietly. I ask her quietly. "Could you spell her a ring please? I'll pay you ok?"

She nods again "I'll do it for her Elena." I nod and hold her for awhile.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back in a few days, I convinced Damon to take me, Tyler, Jeremy and Anna to Vegas! After Caroline is in control or if she doesn't end up changed we should all go. " I finish saying excitedly.

Bonnie smiles "we'll have to plan to do that in a few weeks Lena. See you on Monday!"

"Bye darling" I say to her giving her a hug before I leave the hospital. As we walk out the doors I see Tyler's father looking at us curiously.

——————————————————

**On The Road**

While we're in the car Anna and Jeremy keep making out (unsurprisingly they haven't seen each other in awhile) and me, Tyler and Damon are debating the best way to die.

"I think having your neck snapped would be best, it's simple and less painful then other ways." Tyler says after thinking about it.

"Honestly? Having your blood drained isn't to bad, it gives you a sleepy feeling but it's not exactly painful either." I say thoughtfully.

Damon is still thinking about it then he says "Having your heart ripped out doesn't seem to bad, pain a little while and then it's supposed to be all bye bye."

"We need to work on my fighting some more, we've been distracted." I tell him.

"I'll help, I'm not to bad either." Tyler says.

Damon snarks "So what you want to alternate days? What if I want to do it with her myself?"

Tyler rolls his eyes and says "I'm going to help too."

"Fine." I snap in before they can fight anymore."you'll both take turns then alright?"

They both snap out "Fine"

I roll my eyes, freakin idiots sometimes, it's fighting not sex. Not that sex and fighting can't go together. They can but, well. . We're not doing that.

Weirdos they are.

———————————————

**Las Vegas**

When we arrived in Vegas it was early Saturday morning. We went to the Bellagio Hotel and Casino.

The walk way was white with black and on the side were some Japanese style garden area and it was Big.

Damon reached the counter first and says "I'd like two rooms please"

"One bed or two for those?" The receptionist asks.

"One bed for one room and two for the other" Damon says.

"Alright, here's your room cards and you'll pay at check out, both rooms are 234.00 plus tax. Thank you for picking the Bellagio" The male reception says.

We follow Damon along to our rooms. Me and Anna get the room on the right and the boys get the room on the left.

Me and Anna enter our room and it's rather large, the bed boards are dark mahogany and the bedspread is white. There's a desk and a tv as well.

"So you know, we haven't gotten to know each other that well." I tell her looking at her.

"Names Lena, I like chocolate, swimming cooking and making things. I also enjoy dancing and doing stupid things sometimes."

I tell her.

"I like spending time with Jeremy, reading, dancing, chocolate and shopping." Anna replies back.

I nod. "Wanna jump on the bed with me?" I ask her.

She laughs "Sure"

After we've been jumping on the bed for a good ten minutes I get off and say "I need to shower before we do anything today"

After I'm done with the shower I get dressed in and I put on some black tights, a black skirt that's a little below the thigh, combat boots and a black tank top with a see through black long sleeved shirt.

"What do you think?" I asked her nervously.

She looks me over and says with a nod"You look hot."

"Thanks" I say back with a laugh. "I'll meet you over by the boys then?"

"Yeah, they said they're ready, but they'll meet us in their room, they said something about you being directionally challenged or something." She tells me sounding almost curious and I laugh quietly.

"Well, they're not wrong Anna. See you in a bit!" I tell her as I walk out into the hallway.

I turn to the door on left and knock. It's Jeremy that opens it. He gives me a happy smile "Hey Sister-mine! What do you think so far?" He asks me curiously.

"I like it and I'll be getting to know Anna a bit better too." I tell him with a smile.

"What do you think Jere?" I ask him curiously.

"I like it, and I look forward to be spending some time with Anna away from the drama of Mystic Falls" he tells me honestly.

"Boys" I greet Damon and Tyler who are having a arm wrestling match on the desk.

"Lena" Damon says in greeting.

"Elena" Tyler says with a small smile as they go back to arm wrestling.

I look at jere and raise an eyebrow "who's won and who hasn't?"

"They seem to be going back and forth. Tyler will win, then Damon will win, I'm not sure who's one most or if one of them is occasionally letting the other win, your guess is as good as mine sister." Jeremy says with an entertained smile on his face.

——————————————————

**The Bar in the Hotel**

**Klaus POV**

They walked into the bar, an Asian woman with a shaggy dark haired male who had an amused grin on his face. Shortly after them came a group of three a tall male with dark hair and blue eyes, a light brown haired woman with eyes sparkling and a male on her left with dark hair and slightly shorter height then the male on her right.

They were all laughing and joking. The music in the bar was loud, after the day my heart hurt I've been looking around to find the source of the pain, occasionally there will be random moments of joy or sadness in my heart that I can't explain.

If I had to describe it I'd say my hearts happiness matches the woman's eyes who just walked in but in them I see pain, so much pain and it confuses me. I'll admit that she looks familiar, that I should recognize her. She looks like the doppelgänger, but then she also doesn't.

Maybe It's the eyes that are confusing me? Or the hair? But her face, her face is Katherine's to a T. I watche them curiously, wondering if she's the doppelgänger I'm looking for, so from my corner I eavesdrop.

"What do you mean you won? I did." The shorter male snarks at the taller one with blue was.

"No I did, I let you win" the blue eyed one says.

"You liar, you lost, just admit it." The shorter one snaps.

The look-a-like snorts and chuckles then says "Ladies, Ladies, you're both pretty. No need to fight." And then she sticks out her tongue.

Both males mouths snap shut as the male that came in with the dark haired woman starts laughing.

"Shut up Jeremy" the shorter one snaps.

"Awww, is Tyler's feelings hurt" 'Jeremy asks mockingly.

"No, I just think you're annoying." Tyler shoots back "and I'm not stupid enough to do that again."

The light haired female looks amused shaking her head says "that's what happens when these two are stuck in a room then?"

The other male speaks up "we want to sometimes but our little Lena likes to jump into fights, right dear."

"We're going to do our own thing, we'll meet you in our rooms" Jeremy whispers but he gets no response as he grabs Anna and leaves the bar.

'Lena' puts her hands up in surrender and says "better I get hurt then one of you darling."

"You keep it up and I'll put you in a padded room Lena." The blue eyed one says.

Lena rolls her eyes "I'd like to see you make me stay in one of them Day."

'Day's eyes seem to sparkle at that and he says happily "That can be arranged, Tyler would even help."

"I'd love to help, you're too reckless" Tyler says. I can't help but feel that there's an interesting story to that.

She groans. "As much I love the kinky bondage shit sometimes Day, my answer is well, it's NO. Now I'm going to dance k?"

"I'm going with" both males say and she groans.

She raises an eyebrow at both boys "you do know you could both find someone and hook up right?"

I roll my eyes, doesn't she notice both males like her? Stupid question, because she just completely shot down that idea.

"I don't want to." Both males say.

She shakes her head and I hear her mutter "idiots, they can't get a girl following me around all day."

I almost laugh, god she really doesn't notice that they're into her.

I watche her dance and the males occasionally dance with her, the males glaring at anyone they see staring to long.

She's completely oblivious, I can see it, but I also sees her randomly stiffen at touches and I can't help but admit that I hopes she's not the doppelgänger.

I'd hate to have to kill her, but I knows that I will have to keep a look out and I'm quite positive that it's her.

I won't admit it then but I can almost feel my heart drop. I just doesn't understand why. I must have had to much alcohol or something.


	22. 22

**Chapter 22 - Darling Katherine Has Arrived. .**  


————

**The Bar in The Hotel**

**Klaus POV**

I see her go up to the music to pick out a song, he notices that ' Day' what the hell kind of name is that anyways . . .and this Tyler are watching her too as she looks through the music.

I can tell that she's not Katherine. She's different and it's weird. It's just a feeling inside of him.

She starts dancing as the music begins. I see both males go up to her as she moves to the beat.

_I never knew just what to do,_

_When I came to life and all those promises,_

_Always earned every word that came along the way,_

I wasn't sure what I was thinking as I watched the way she moved. Maybe it was the way her hips moved but I have to admit I want to watch her for awhile.

_Now I know that what I sow, will always be the way things really just grow,_

_Forever now, please show me how,_

_To fight these feelings, they're still reeling_

Her arms are above her head now as she moves to the music swaying her hips and I can't believe I haven't went up to introduce myself yet. Then again I may have to kill her so, maybe it's best to just watch for now and research her.

_No longer will I have to remind the past,_

_Those I've come to glimpse of it, (Yeah)_

_No longer will I carry this weighted past,_

_Now I face the day with no shame._

Maybe I'm watching for the laugh she makes when one of her (friends?) twirl her around. Or how she quietly sings to the music off key and just doesn't care.

_I've always tried to live the life,_

_Now looking back, and it doesn't seem right,_

_How I lived, and never gived,_

_And always take what wasn't mine,_

Or maybe it's the way she dances with her body moving, like she could take on the world with a dance, almost like she feels the music in her soul.

_In discreet, could never keep a glimor in my soul of something more,_

_No longer I will sit and die, for something I don't even really care for_

_No longer will I have to remind the past,_

_Those I've come to glimpse of it, (Yeah)_

_No longer will I carry this weighted past,_

_Now I face the day with no shame._

Or maybe it's the way she holds her head up high as she moves and spins around. Or maybe it's the way she bursts into laughter when she accidentally falls down.

_Yeah_

_No longer..._

_No longer will I have to remind the past,_

_Those I've come to glimpse of it, (Yeah)_

_No longer will I carry this weighted past,_

_Now I face the day with no shame._

I've watched women dance before, from strippers to drunken women on the streets but I'd at least admit to myself that I love the way she moves herself. To bad if she's actually a new doppelgänger I'll have to kill her.

_No longer_

_No longer_

_Now I face the day, with no shame_

After the music stops I see her grab the two males she's around and walk them back over to the bar.

I see her answer a phone shortly after.

I'm to far away to hear what's said on the other end of the call though.

I knows I'm going to have to find out about what I can about her.

——————————————————

My cell phone rings so I answer when I see it's Aunty Jenna.

"Hello?" I reply.

"Elena? Elena?" Jenna says worriedly.

"What is it Jenna?" I ask her feeling concerned.

Aunt Jenna replies hurriedly "Katherine's in town Elena, she looks like you but also doesn't and we knew that you weren't in town, she tried to compel me to let her enter the house."

"Fuck, is Dad ok?" I ask her worriedly, sure Daddy John is an ass but he's still Elena's father right? He just isn't there and thinks he knows everything.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. He noticed it wasn't you. Her eyes, her eyes aren't Yours and well you know." Jenna says sounding out of breath.

"Alright, thanks for letting us know. We'll be heading back then. Love you, see you soon." I tell her then I hang up my cell.

Damon is looking at me concerned. Hm. I wonder if he's going to try to get back with Kat?

Tyler is on the other side of me, his expression is worried.

I look at Damon, my eyes are hard. "We need to get Jeremy and Anna. She's back Day and I'll kill that bitch before she hurts my family or my friends." I tell him sternly.

He lets out a sigh and a smirk twitches on his face "Can't keep you out of trouble can I Danger Magnet?"

I snort and roll my eyes. "Keep it up and I'll throw something at you."

Then he mocks me "Like a notepad."

I hold in a laugh and snark back "I was thinking a throwing knife but you can call it whatever you want to Day." I finish with a wink as Tyler starts laughing

"Never change Lena." Tyler says with a smile on his face.

I snort in amusement and say "Don't plan to."

As we walk to the casino I ask "do you think they went here instead of one of the rooms?"

"Yeah, otherwise being in Vegas wouldn't be as fun Lena." Damon says while winking at me.

I ram my shoulder into him and say "oops."

"Liar" Damon says with a smile as he bumps me and I bump into Tyler.

"No fair, You've got what 60-80lbs on my me." I say as Tyler grabs my hand.

"I'll get us checked out and our bags to the car." Damon says, knowing that I want to get home.

"Thanks Day." I say with a small smile and give him a hug. Tyler tugs me into the casino as Damon rolls his eyes.

"Anna!" I shout out waving my hand.

"Jeremy" Tyler shouts.

Two heads snap up by the black jack table. We head over there.

"We have to leave early Jere, the Kat is back, I was hoping we could stay the night you know , . " I finish saying sadly.

"Can I stay with Anna?" Jere asks me curiously.

"Yeah, it's been pretty safe there right?" I ask Anna carefully.

She smiles a little "I'll keep your brother safe Lena."

I let out a relieved breath "Thanks, lets go, Damon was getting the bags ready to go. "

———————————————————

After we dropped Jere and Anna off we headed straight to the Gilbert Residence and Damon dropped me off with Tyler so he could 'deal' with Katherine or whatever. Which means they'll make out and then he'll ask her to take him back or something.

——————————————————

**Hospital**

**Stefan's POV**

I've been waiting for Caroline to wake for awhile now, I feels like it's been forever since Kat snapped my neck and I woke to find Caroline dead, I know it's not dead dead but I can't help but be saddened.

Whenever I saw her around she was always full of life.

Caroline's eyes open and she shoots out of bed and says "that bitch looked almost like Lena."

I puts out my hands carefully, trying to make sure she's not startled "your right that was Katherine. Lena told me you didn't believe the whole vamp thing, but Bon made you a ring already just in case Katherine turned you." He hands her the daylight ring "You're in transition right now, Damon and I will both teach you control." I tell her sincerely.

Maybe I judged her to harshly? From hanging out with her because of Lena I've realized that I'm is rather attracted to her and enjoy her personality.

———————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Damon's POV**

I was sitting out the couch in the living room. We know that Kat is back and to be honest I'm not sure how I feel about that. . .

I hear a noise and I look over, I see her walking into the room, trying to look dark and sexy, but her eyes aren't Lena's mix and . .

"Damon, Where have you been?" She asks while walking towards me as I stand up.

I shrug my shoulder "Out"

"Oh?" She says as she walks over to me and starts putting her hands on my shoulders and running her hand over my chest.

It'd be a lie to say a part of me didn't want it, but when my mind drifted to Lena I know that I couldn't.

I pushed her off of my body "Not interested."

She pouts. I snark out "a woman at your age shouldn't pout, you'll get wrinkles."

She rolls her eyes and says "Now you hurt my feelings."

I rolls my eyes too and say "You'd have to have feelings for them to be hurt."

She vamp speeds to me and grabs me by the collar and slams me into the wall and starts kissing me then she rips open my shirt.

I grabs her and throws her off of my person, her body flies over the couch. She gets back up quickly "I'm not interested in you Katherine. Besides, shouldn't you be checking on Stefan about now?"

She chuckles and says "Oh I did, he was sleeping in best friend Caroline's room at the hospital and I may or may not have snapped his neck and smothered her with a pillow." She shrugs her shoulders.

I roll my eyes and snarks out "You're such a bitch."

"So I heard my doppelgänger is here." Katherine says curiously "apparently from what I've heard, you're obsessed with her and that Stefan likes her too."

I snort and waves my hand in annoyance "Please, she's practically like his best friend. ." I pause for a minute then say "or like his sister or something." Then I snort and says with sarcasm "Jealous Kat?"

She rolls her eyes and says annoyed and with a pout "Hardly"

I snort "Right, she knew you'd come. If Lena didn't want to meet you someday I'd kill you myself." I tell her honestly.

————————

**3rd POV **

Katherine looks at Damon in surprise on both accounts, he doesn't care if he kills her? But she won't bring that up, she's not weak like that. "She wants to meet me?"

Damon snorts again, sounding between annoyed and a bit angry "Yup,"

Katherine looks amused and crosses her arms over her chest and asks "Why?"

Damon looks at her amused as he says "Because, she can be a little crazy sometimes. Don't be surprised if she pulls you in with blanket forts or something."

Katherine blinks and she tilts her head confused and asks "WHAT?"

Damon nods still looking amused then says happily "Yup, don't ask. Then again she'd have to trust you, so you probably won't be included if there's a random fort meeting."

———————————————————

Gilbert Residence

I see John sitting in the living room.

I sit beside him and asked bluntly "So you had an almost deadly encounter with Kitty Kat then?"

His head snaps to me and he presses his lips and nods. "You're going to need to trust me Daddy." I tell him bluntly.

Tyler walks down the stairs and sits beside me and looks at John and smiles "Hey John, Alaric and Jenna are on their way down."

I nod "Good, Thanks the gods for planning ahead right?"

"Where's Jeremy?" Daddy John asks.

"Staying with his girlfriend of course " I tell daddy with a smile.

He blinks and nods with his brow frowned haha.

Alaric and aunt Jenna walk into the living room holding hands and sit on the opposite side set of couches. "Alright, Katherine is back in town, you all know that though. The same rules apply, if someone comes over you can open the door and gesture inside but Do NOT and I Repeat DO NOT Invite them inside this house." I tell them sternly and they nod.

"Jeremy already knows that so he doesn't need to be reminded." I let them know so that they don't worry.

"Be careful around my look-a-like, she can be pretty crazy sometimes." I stand up and I notice it's gotten late.

I hug Daddy who stiffens momentarily before hugging me saying good night.

I hug Tyler and say "Night Tyler."

He whispers quietly "night Lena"

I hug Alaric and he stiffens for a little too "hugging brings happiness Ric" I say with a smile "Good night Ric."

I hold my Aunty in a tight hug and say "Love you Aunty"

She smiles and says "love you too Lena, goodnight."

I head up to my room and shower and get in some nice comfy pajamas.

——————————————————

No, Klaus doesn't know of their connection. He won't know why or what it is for while. He also isn't positive she's the doppelgänger but he's planning on finding out everything about her just in case.

Things will be a mix between AU and Cannon, some things won't happen at all and other things will be completely different.

What did you think of Damon and Katherine's meeting?


	23. 23

**Chapter 23 - Caroline's a Vamp **

**———————————————**

**Hospital**

**3rd POV**

Caroline gasps awake, she remembers someone that looks like Elena smother her with a pillow. . . With a damn pillow ugh.

She looks around frantically, as she does she sees Stefan with his hands up, he's trying to talk to her. She focuses, he hands her a ring and she automatically puts it on her finger. What's happening?

"S-Stefan? What happened to me?" She asks terrified.

"Katherine killed you, you're in transition to be a vampire. You have to drink human blood to complete it." Stefan tells her.

"I'll do it. I'll do it." She tells him, she doesn't want to die after all.

"Alright, me and Damon will help you after you transition." Stefan says.

Caroline nods, Alright she can do this, she can do this.

———————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

We were all really busy this morning, since John wasn't threatened to leave he was still here of course.

Alaric and Aunt Jenna were flirting while eating their breakfast.

Jeremy is going to be at Anna's until tomorrow so he's missing a day of school

Tyler is just waiting for me to finish making us omelettes.

"Knock knock fort princess" I hear Damon announce from the door.

"Shut up my knight" I yell to him. Then I ask "Would you like an omelette?"

He walks into the kitchen and stands by Tyler "Yes, O' Great and mighty Cook." He says dramatically and I can't help the laughter that comes from me.

Then Tyler hits Damon and the head and rolls his eyes. I snort out another laugh and whisper to myself "You're both idiots, adorable sure. But idiots nonetheless."

They make no comment, they just look at me and raise an eyebrow and I groan.

"Adorable huh?" Damon says while wiggling his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes again just as Tyler comes up to me and gives me a hug saying "awww, I think you're adorable too."

I could totally hit myself with a tree right now.

I push Tyler off of me and snark annoyed "weirdo"

Damon and Tyler start snickering. I roll my eyes again and wonder if it's possible to roll my eyes out of my head.

After everything is done and we eat Damon goes and does his own thing.

It's not long after that me and Tyler have to head to the school for that carnival thingy.

——————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

For Caroline this was not her day. So far Stefan has tried to make her eat BUNNIES and she will not do that to those cute fluffy creatures, noo way.

She's pouting on the sofa since she's unable to go to the Carnival. . . Seriously, how rude she'd try not to eat everyone.

Stefan is sitting on the other sofa with his arms crossed over his chest as well when Damon walks in.

As Damon takes in the scene he'll admit he wants to laugh at his brother but he decides to roll his eyes and say with amusement shining in his eyes "She didn't like the bunny diet Stefan?" Maybe Caroline is Stefan's mate and Stefan hasn't noticed yet?

Stefan rolls his eyes back and says frustrated "No, She's all 'you expect me to eat BUNNIES?'"

Damon bursts into laughter "Sorry Brother couldn't help it, she needs to learn control on real blood you know."

Damon looks around and grabs a cup and opens a blood bag and pours some in and hands it to her and says seriously "Try to sip it, keep your eyes on Stefan and just sip it slowly"

Caroline nods and grabs it and then says awkwardly "Thanks?" As she starts slowly sipping it while she focuses on Stefan's face.

As she's doing that Stefan asks her simple questions "what's your favorite color?" And stuff like that to help keep herself distracted so that she doesn't lose herself to the blood.

———————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

So me and Tyler arrived at the school and it may seem odd to some but I'm really excited about setting things up for this.

Maybe it's just a day of control freakiness? Or something.

"Bonnie!" I exclaim excitedly as I run over to her, "let's set this shit up!" I say

Bonnie groans and says with a small smile "you and your swearing."

I chuckle "I'll have you know that swearing can be healthy and in my other life? Or real one? Whatever I had kids, I couldn't swear around anymore, it'd be a bad influence."

Bonnie shakes her head "this is real Elena, really it is." She says earnestly.

I let out a sigh, but don't comment on what she said, then I say "let's get this done."

It felt like we set things up for hours, which in a way maybe we did.

Since we anticipated the whole Caroline turning we already were prepared for that, which means Caroline will be at the boarding house with Stefan and she won't kill anyone. The trick will probably be keeping Damon from going kill happy on Mason's wolf ass.

—————————————

**Carnival**

It's dark and the carnival is all set up nicely. I see Tyler by his uncle, arm wrestling and decide to cheer for him, sorta I mean I'm not cheerleader so whatever.

"Go Tyler! Go Tyler!" I say excitedly, I could always make him laugh.

I feel someone behind so i turn and see Damon there. "Yo Salvatore!" I say with a small wave. Then continue to watch Tyler and his Uncle arm wrestle.

Tyler slams his Uncles arm down and then turns and winks at me. Weirdo. It seems that despite Tyler not having been a wolf long he's still stronger then his Uncle. Maybe it has to do with the waning ritual then? Or he's naturally a stronger wolf? Maybe both?

I skip up to Tyler with Damon close behind me and I give him a light hug, did I mention that if I'm in a good mood I'm an over hugger? Well I am. Oops! Hehe.

"Good job Tyler!" I say excitedly bouncing up and down with energy, I've always been more hyper at night you see.

He smiles at me in a way I'm unsure of. . Then his cheeks heat up. Huh. . Can werewolves get sick? "Why are you blushing?" I ask him confused.

Then I put my hand to his forehead and asked him concerned . "Ahh, you feel warm. . Are you sick?"

He chuckles at me and rolls his eyes "No, you're just cold." Then he grabs my hand and slips is fingers in between mine. His uncle is looking between us carefully, as if he knows something or is trying to figure something out.

Huh, does he have a stalker he's trying to get rid of? Then Damon grabs my hand the same way and now I'm blushing, what are these idiots doing?

"You two idiots aren't on something right?" I ask as they pull me away, I turn my head and I see Mason looking both surprised and confused. Then I blink and he's gone. Reporting to Katherine maybe?

——————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

When we arrive at the boarding house Stefan and Caroline are nearly huddled together laughing their heads off. I'd find it adorable if they were dating but at the moment Caroline is with Matt.

I jump beside Caroline on the couch and grab her around the middle and give her a big hug "My Caroline, hows the tattoo?" I ask her curiously.

She looks thoughtful for a second then says "You know, I don't really feel it, I did when I first transitioned but maybe it's because it's small?" She says with a confused frown.

"Only time will tell" I let her know. "Welcome to the Blanket Fort club!" I tell her excitedly.

"What's that?" She asks with a giggle as Stefan and the others chuckle looking embarrassed. . Okay so maybe they don't appreciate the name then? Who cares. . .

"Well, you get to know my secrets now!" I tell her really excited.

"So I'll know why you get so uncomfortable when touched or when your to surprised?" She asks curious.

All of the heads in the house snap to us and i shift uncomfortable then I let out a sigh "No Care, maybe I'll tell you later, but the only other person who knows absolutely everything about real me or past me is Jeremy and he's being dropped off home late tonight and will only share it with someone if I tell him that he can. ."

She nods looking a bit put out." Alright, you promised to tell me someday though."

I smile at her sadly "I will but, you won't like it when I do Care-Beer."

"I know, but your my best friend and Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asks with a frown.

I smile softly and say "she's working with Her Grams to practice her magic."

Caroline lets out a small sigh. "Alright, so what's the big secret of the Blanket Fort Club?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure like 75-65% sure I'm in a coma because I'm pretty sure I fell down the stairs and am in a really really fucking long dream! So I know things but I'm not from here but I'm Elena but I'm also not her? Or I did die and I got reincarnated into her but I didn't remember until that one class!" I tell her with an upbeat voice!

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" All three boys snap at once and I just roll my eyes as Caroline chuckles.

"I have to agree with them honey, this is real." Caroline tells me.

I hold back an eye roll and I let out a groan. Why do they keep saying that?

————————————————————————-

**I suppose I should mention that she's going to be in denial for awhile, mostly because she can't see how it can be real when it was a book/TV show in her other life, it makes much more sense to her that she's having a very annoyingly vivid coma. **


	24. 24

**Chapter 24 - Katherine looks High and Tyler n Mason have a chat**

**—————————————————————**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

I'm watching Caroline and Stefan interact and I have to admit that they are SO SO adorable!

I know, I know Caroline is still with Matt and a small part of me wants that to work out for her . .but Matt always kind of put her down you know? Or was mentally abusive towards her.

Sure the way he worded things sometimes make him sound nice or something, but I never really cared for how he talked down to her or how she just took it. Caroline deserves better then that.

I focus back on the conversation when I see Tyler speak up.

"I'm going over to my parents to hang out with my Uncle tonight." Tyler tells us.

I nod and ask "Do you need backup?"

Tyler rolls his eyes and says "No, I don't expect my father to put up a fuss. Whenever he sees me now he has this weird worried but calculating look on his face."

"Hmm" Damon hums out "maybe we should've let him die"

Tyler's head snaps towards Damon's and he snarls "No"

Damon rolls his eyes "He hit Elena." He says as if it justifies the thought of it.

Tyler stiffens and lets out a harsh breath and then growls out "I know, the only thing that kept me from snapping his neck was her!" He gestures to me and my mouth pops open in shock.

Damon replies with his own growl "He still deserves to die for it."

I stand up and shout "ENOUGH, it was a hit, I survived, I got over it. I'm sure you're 100 and something year old self can get over it too."

I see Damon's jaw tighten and Tyler's jaw slacken in surprise. . And god why does Caroline look so horrified by this conversation? I see her mumbling to herself looking very worried.

Fuck. "You just got over it?" Damon practically yells.

I look at Damon with a frown and shrug and tell him "Sure, I'd be fine with killing him for Tyler though." I look to Tyler who is just staring at me surprised. . . Hmm. .

Tyler asks confused "But he HIT you."

I shrug again and ask back still frowning "Well yeah, I couldn't have let him hurt you could I?"

"Doesn't it upset you that you got hit?" Tyler asks starting to get upset and I see Damon looking between us, his face thoughtful.

Caroline looks to be balling her hands into fists and Stefan looks like he's struggling with his vamp face.

I shrug again and say honestly "Not really, it bothers me that he's hurt you though. So I'll protect you. But no him slapping me doesn't upset me. I've been hit harder, it's not really a big deal, besides, I stepped into it. I made a choice and I won't regret it because it was worth it."

Okay now Tyler looks upset and Damon looks down right pissed. Huh.

I frown my brows "what?" Then both of them leave the room quickly . . Uhhh. . . "I said they could kill him, I mean he is an abusive father."

Stefan and Caroline are just starring at me. "What?" I ask them.

"You, you. Ugh. God you've become so dense." Caroline snaps and Stefan nods in agreement.

Stefan looks at Caroline and then says "She really has huh?"

Caroline nods rigorously and says matter of factly "Hmph, she so has. Although now I understand why she didn't notice anyone being interested in her."

I roll my eyes. Nobody in their right mind would be interested in me. Ughh, kill me now. "I'm going home." I announce as I leave the room.

———————————————————————

**Lockwood Residence**

**3rd POV**

Tyler would admit to himself that he feels incredibly angry. Does she always have to act as if her well being means nothing?

Oh I've just been hit no biggie or Oh I've been hit harder don't worry about it? Seriously. Fuck. Okay so he's imagined hurting his father for him hitting her. Maybe not kill. But he'd admit he doesn't care if something happens to his father.

He walks up to his once house and rings to doorbell. Uncle Mason should be here right?

Oh and he has to deal with the full moon tomorrow too. The transformation will hopefully be easier or painless because of the ritual last month.

He hears foot steps and then his Father opens the door and he looks shocked and a little bit happy "Tyler?"

Tyler holds back an eye roll and says "Is Uncle Mason Here?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Hold on. Uh, come in. It's still your home son." His father says as he steps away.

Tyler hesitantly steps inside the house. As he does he sees his mother walking over to him quickly "Oh Tyler! It's so good to see you. How's school? Are you and Miss Gilbert together yet?"

Tyler looks at his mom in amusement and shakes his head "Schools fine and no mom, we're not together."

Before his mom can say anything more he sees his uncle and father come down the stairs.

"Uncle Mason" Tyler says with a nod.

Mason nods back at his nephew "Did you want to have a talk?"

Tyler nods "Yeah, I think we should Don't you?"

Tyler follows his Uncle into his fathers study. Then says bluntly "You're a werewolf." Okay so maybe Lena has been rubbing off him a bit.

His uncle blinks at him and lets out a sigh, then he crosses his arms over his chest and says "Yeah, You've activated your curse too then?"

Tyler snorts and says "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's why it was so easy to kick your ass in arm wrestling."

"Who did you kill?" Mason asks curiously.

"A tomb vampire that was going to attack Elena." He tells him simply.

Mason nods looking thoughtful. Then he raises an eyebrow. "You know the other vampires in town then?"

Tyler nods "Yup, they're decent most of the time."

Mason asks "Elena was the one that hugged you and was next to uh . . "

"Damon" Tyler says.

"Right, Damon. Who is a vampire. You do know that technically we're supposed to be their enemies right?" Mason asks curiously.

"Uh ha." Tyler says.

"Is this Elena your mate?" Mason asks him, almost knowingly.

Tyler lets out a sigh. "I think so, my wolf thinks so. But I'm also quite sure that Damon is also her mate."

"How sure?" Mason asks cautiously.

"Sure enough that we're both putting up with each other for her sake. We haven't discussed it together yet." Tyler tells him carefully.

His Uncle nods looking uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking like you know something that I'm not going to like." Tyler asks his uncle hesitantly.

"You know of Katherine?" Mason asks Tyler.

Tyler nods and then his Uncle continues "She maybe visiting her shortly."

Tyler blinks at him then says "Fuck." Then he runs out of the house.

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

I'm almost to the door when I notice someone behind me. I turn and I see Katherine, in all honestly she looks a bit high.

"Hey Kat." I great her with a wave.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms "Well, well, look at you."

I raise an eyebrow "shouldn't be to hard to do for you. Put on a pair of contacts and wig and stand in front of a mirror and you can see me all you want."

Kat pouts "you don't even seem the least bit scared." She says as she vamps right up to me.

"I've been told that I lack Self-preservation." I tell her honestly.

She laughs lightly and says "they may be right. I could kill you." She tells me.

I nod then I say bluntly "true, but while you're considering it let me tell you that the way your head is tucked under a little and the way your body is tilted as you walk sorta makes you look like you're high."

Now she full out laughs "I think I like you."

I roll my eyes "Great, but you're not invited into the Blanket Fort Club."

She blinks and tilts her head confused "The What?"

"Blanket Fort Club." I repeat again. "Oh, keep my friends out of your skims yes? You could always Wolf out the Mayor I suppose, he's an abusive father see. There should be a group of horrible wolves coming within the month or so. You could choose one of them." I tell her seriously.

Then I say sternly "But leave Mason and Tyler out of it. I'd also recommend picking out a different person to be the sacrificial vamp, you kill any of mine and it won't be Klaus you need to fear, it'll be me."

She blinks again and says cautiously and a bit afraid "You know?"

I nod happily "Yup, it's a bit thrilling isn't it?"

She takes a big step back "what is?"

"Death!" I say excitedly.

Then as my hand around a hidden stake I carry I inform her calmly but truthfully "But if you bring those I care about into this, I'll kill you Kat." I yank it out and slam in near her neck, not stabbing into her but close.

"I wouldn't mind coming back from the dead just to torture and kill you Kat. I'll admit that I think you're fun, you're entertaining and you could be marvelous company. However you fuck with my friends or my family and I will murder you. Make sure you let Klaus know that when he arrives too yes?" I tell her viciously.

She nods vigorously wide eyed. I know she could've thrown me off, I know it was just her shock and surprise that made her stand so still, I could see that she didn't expect me to threaten her, not even a little bit. She expected me to freak out or cower away from her. Not a chance.

But I could also see a deep curiosity in her eyes as she analyses She doesn't understand me. Lovely.

As I remove the stake from near her neck and hide it away again I notice her watching me warily, not noticing where I hid it. . "Will you invite me in?" She asks cautiously.

I snort "Not a chance babe."

"Do they know?" She asks curiously. Trying to act like I didn't affect her moments before.

I smile at her amused "Nope!"

She blinks and asks curiously, obviously expecting me to say yes "aren't you going to tell them?"

I snort out amused "Not a chance."

"He'll kill you." Katherine says wide eyed, not concerned but more surprised by my negligence about it.

I shrug " 'tis the way of life darling."

Before anything else could be said I see the vehicle arrive Jeremy is home! "JERE" I yell as I run to him as he gets out and jumps onto him to hug him as Anna waves goodbye.

"Brother-mine, Brother-dear," I say excitedly and then I say with a happy sigh "I missed you." As I hug him.

Kat is watching I can feel her eyes on me curiously

Jeremy snorts and says with fake arrogance"Sister-dear, that's because I'm the awesomest person ever"

I giggle. I point at Katherine and say happily "Katherine came to visit! Say hello!"

I see Jeremy let out a sigh and says annoyed " He'll" then he faces me with a very annoyed look and asks "Trying to court death again sister?"

I see Kats mouth drop open in shock.

I snort out amused, "nah, we were just having a friendly chat! Right Kat?"

She blinks. Ah, maybe it's because I'm not instantly making her into a villain then? "R-right" she stutters out confused with a frown on her face.

My brother crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow. Just then I see Tyler arrive and my brother says to me quietly, both of us aware that Kat and Tyler can hear what he says "Tyler and Damon are going to be SO pissed at you."

I roll my eyes "I was being friendly." I tell him, sure I may have threatened her but they don't need to know that, besides it was all in good faith and with honestly.

"Lena" Tyler says as he stomps over towards, oh he looks a little angry. I see him sending angry glares at Katherine.

I hold back a groan.

"Tyler" I say back calmly.

"Trying to kill yourself again?" He asks me sounding ready to attack something.

I groan. "I was having a friendly chat with my new friend" I reply back chirpily as I point at Katherine.

I see Katherine's eyes practically pop out of their sockets. This, THIS is fun! Hehehehe. She didn't expect that either huh.

"Right Katty?" I ask her with smiling eyes and surprisingly she nods.

"Yes, she's uh, very intriguing." Katherine says sounding extremely confused and by the way both Jeremy and Tyler's eyes narrowed at her and me I'm guessing they caught that.

Great, Which means Tyler's going to yell at me and they're both going to tell Damon, which means he's going to be yelling too and Ugh. How lovely.

I can already imagine Caroline's shrieking now.

I just happily smile up at my brother and Tyler. I sigh inwardly and grab their hands and yell out "See you later Kat, goodnight." As I drag the boys inside.

After we get in the house I let go of their hands.

Jenna, Alaric and John were both in the dining room. They can see the annoyed faces on both Jeremy and Tyler.

"What happened?" Daddy John asked. I see Jenna grab Alaric's hand tightly.

"Lena was outside having a chat with Katherine." Tyler snaps out irritated.

I roll my eyes "it's not a big deal."

Jeremy says cautiously "she could've threatened you or hurt you though."

I shrug "she didn't though."

Daddy groans "it's like you're trying to get killed."

I see Tyler, Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric's heads snap towards me. They of course know that I'm not Elena but that I also am Elena so of course they know I don't mind the idea of dying.

I roll my eyes "I am not."

Tyler and Jeremy raises an eyebrow at me. Like yup that's what it is.

Jenna and Alaric roll their eyes like yea, right.

I hold back a groan.

"I'm going to make a call" Tyler says while looking at me carefully.

Jeremy nods at him and I see Daddy watching carefully.

Alaric and Jenna nod as well and then Alaric speaks up "you know he's probably going to call Damon."

This time I do groan and I sit at the table and I start hitting my head on it. Daddy snaps "stop that."

I start mumbling under my breath "idiots, not important, weirdos. Over protective weirdos."

Dads just looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "They care about you a lot." He says casually to casually. He's considering an alliance of sorts then. Interesting.

I shrug "They're my friends."

Next thing I know the door bell rings. Damon doesn't ring the door bell though.

I walk to the door and there's Bonnie with her arms crossed and Damon, Stefan and Caroline. Great.

" hey, need something." I ask casually.

"I hear you met Katherine" Bonnie says with her eyes narrowed. She can be scary.

I nod. "Did she hurt you?" Damon asks as he pushes past Bonnie.

I rolls my eyes and say "No. we just talked."

He grabs ahold of my shoulders roughly and my breath hitches, I know I know he's not going to hurt me but I can't always stop that reaction. I slowly release the breath as he looks over me, grabbing my chin and tilting it around, looking for any possible injury.

I let out a soft sigh as I pull myself away from him slightly. His hands still on my shoulders.

"I'm fine Day. We just talked." He releases a harsh breath then and he pulls me into a tight hug. Then he releases me and grabs my hand.

To comfort me or himself I'm not sure, but it seems like he's the one who needs the comfort right now.

"Did she give you any clue as to what she wants?" Stefan asks.

I sigh "the moonstone. She has Mason looking for it, but he won't give it straight to her. He'll hide it." course she's after the moonstone but Mason will find it, then he'll hide it. Then we can grab it. Jeremy knows. He's watching me curiously.

Damon's looking at me as he asks "should we kill him?"

Tyler snaps out "No"

Damon turns towards Tyler and snaps "I didn't ask you"

Tyler snaps back "He warned me that Katherine was looking for Lena."

Damon's eyes snap back towards him looking thoughtful.

I shake my head and let out another sigh, they both look at me then "No Damon. He's not a bad guy. She's trying to use him to get the moonstone."

Damon nods and then looks at Tyler and Stefan "Do you think we could get him to work with us?"

Bonnie looks thoughtful too. As Tyler says "Probably."

Damon nods and says hesitantly. His instinct to kill any threat is hard to stop but I see him clench his jaw as he says "Then we won't engage him in a fight."

He turns to Tyler "Is he a werewolf too?"

Tyler nods "Yeah, I noticed when I arm wrestled him at the carnival."

Damon nods and runs his fingers through his hair frustrated. He turns back to Tyler and looks him in the eye "if he's a threat to Lena then I will kill him Tyler."

That reminds me that I need Tyler, Damon and Stefan to get vervain tattoos.

Caroline said hers stung a lot at first but that it doesn't anymore, I'm guessing her body has adjusted to the vervain then.

"Alright, Alaric, Tyler, Damon, Stefan and Daddy you're all getting vervain tattoos and if you tell anyone that you have them I'm going to hurt you understand?" I ask them with a wide grin. They nod and I clap excitedly. "Good!

————————————————


	25. 25

**Chapter 25 - Full Moon Again and Caroline Breaks Up With Matt**

**—————————————————————**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV Saturday**

It's early Saturday morning and Caroline's phone goes off again. She picks it up and see's that it's Matt so she ignores it.

Stefan looks at her as she sets it down looking s bit annoyed "Matt again?" He asks her, he can't help but feel annoyed by Matt too. Okay so maybe he's really annoyed with Matt because he basically just found out that they're mates and he knows that Caroline can't feel it yet.

She sighs "yeah, I just don't understand it."

"What?" Stefan asks confused.

"Why he acts like he loves me, like how he keeps calling me now, but then . .he speaks to me and it makes me feel so bad about myself." She says. Thinking about all the times they've talked, how sometimes he'll say something and it just makes her feel like crap.

Stefan moves over to her on the couch and holds her as she tears up while running his fingers through her hair mumbling words to make her feel better.

"Do you want to stay with him?" He asks her.

She thinks about it really thinks about it and lets out a sigh. "No, I. . I want to be with someone who will really want me. Not someone who will make me feel badly if we talk."

Stefan nods. Now he just needs to take his time and show her that he can be there for her. That he won't make the mistake of letting her go or thinking she's shallow or not good enough again.

————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

We had breakfast not to long ago and now Tyler is upstairs doing something and Alaric and Aunt Jenna are goofing off in the kitchen. Sort of anyways. I swear if they had water guns they'd be running around like children.

A knock sounds at the door and I open it up "Hello?" I look the guy over. Looks like Mason.

"Hi" He says shifting around awkwardly.

I turn my head a yell out "Tyler, your Uncle is here." Then I turn back to him and say "he'll be down soon I'm sure. Coming in Mase?" I ask I turn and walk into the living room.

I sit down and he sits down on the opposite as he waits. "You met katherine last night." He says. Ohh a blunt one!

"Yup, and it was marvelous." I tell him, it probably sounded sarcastic and okay it sort of was. But it's also true. I had fun.

He's looking at me curiously. "She said you threatened her."

I shrug "Maybe, but she totally looked high. Can vampires even get high?"

Mason now looks thoughtful with his hand on his chin and says "You know. . . I have no idea. Huh."

"Hmm, we'll have to investigate someday." I tell him.

He shakes his head with smile on his face as he says "I can see why he likes you."

I raise an eyebrow and snort then say "it's because I'm hilarious"

Tyler comes walking down the stairs "Hey Uncle Mason."

"Ready to go running?" Mason asks Tyler.

"I have to get on my shoes first." Tyler tells his uncle as he heads to the shoes.

I humm to myself as we wait.

Tyler walks back in "Alright, I'm ready."

"I'll meet you at the Lockwood cellar tonight just incase it's painful again ." I tell him before they leave. He nods. I go to turn when he grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. Huh.

"Thanks." He says with a small smile.

"Not a problem. Go have fun. See ya Mason." I wave them goodbye and then I get a call from Damon.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi Lena." He responds back

"Yes?" I ask curiously.

"Can I come with you and Tyler tonight for his change?" He asks curiously.

"Why? You could get bitten." I tell him worried. We don't know what these 'positive' consequences are yet we need to be careful.

He sighs "I know but Sheila had us do the ritual together and when I saw her yesterday she said that it'd be best for him if we were both present for his first after Ritual Transformation."

I think about it and hesitantly say "I can ask him when I see him again."

"Wanna come with me to the Grill Lena?" He asks me.

"Sure, hows Caroline's doing with feeding?"I ask him.

"Good, she's pretty controlled actually which is good for all of us." He tells me.

I nod my head. "Stefan is going to test her around people, they'll be at the Grill too." He tells me.

"I'll see you there in about 2 hours Alright?" I say.

"Alright, two hours Lena and I'll be there to pick you up." He says then hangs up.

—————————————————————

**Mystic Grill**

**3rd POV**

Caroline and Stefan are at the Grill waiting for Damon and Lena to arrive. So they maybe like 1hr 30mins early but who's counting.

They're sitting at a booth talking when Matt walks over and looks at Caroline. You can tell that he isn't pleased.

"Is He the reason why you didn't answer my calls?" Matt asks staring venomously at Stefan.

Caroline shakes her head "No, I didn't want to."

Matt blinks at her, his eyes narrow "why?"

Caroline takes a deep breath and Stefan holds her hand under the table as a sign of support.

"Because you make me feel bad about myself." She tells him honestly.

He stares at her looking hurt. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Caroline lets out a sigh feeling a bit sad. "Yeah, yeah I am."

Matt stares at her for a long moment then lets out a sigh himself and walks away.

"Thanks for supporting me in this Stefan." Caroline tells him.

Stefan smiles softly at her. "You're welcome Care."

Caroline smiles brightly at him "Aww! You gave me a nickname!"

He smiles at her. Yup he loves her smile.

——————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

She's getting ready. She's taken a shower, braided her hair. Put on some black leggings, a long t shirt with a brown shrug over it and combat boots with a stake in them.

She's heading down the stairs when the doorbell rings, she doesn't tell whoever it is to just come in, that'd be stupid. Jeremy starts down the stairs just as she reaches the bottom and opens the door.

"Hey Day, hows it going?" I ask him politely as I grab my small purse hanging by the coats.

"Great, I get to see your beautiful face." He says happily and I roll my eyes.

"Hey Jere, are you coming with us to the Grill?" I ask him.

Jeremy looks thoughtful for a second then shakes his head "Nah, I'm gonna be talking to Anna for awhile. We're video gaming together!" He says happily.

I smile at him "Alright baby bro. Have fun." I tell him as I follow Damon out the door.

He grabs my hand and leads me to his car. I get in and buckle. "So we're testing her control?" I ask him curiously

"Yeah, just don't be purposely cutting yourself." Damon tells me.

I stare at him and then roll my eyes. "I wouldn't do that."

He looked at me and snorted "you wouldn't huh?"

"Nope. Besides, I LIKE Caroline remember?" I told him in my DUH tone.

He rolls his eyes and says "right"

————————————————————

**Mystic Grill**

After we get to the grill we head over to Stefan and Caroline. Me being me practically jumps over the booth to hug her. "Caroline my love!" I shout out dramatically.

Ironically that's the exact moment Tyler and Mason walk into the Grill and Tyler looks like he's trying to hold back a laugh and Mason. Oh my god He looks like he's in shock.

I burst into laughter and then I sit on my side of the booth and ask her "hows the whole thing going?"

"Pretty good, I haven't attacked anyone and it seems being a control freak has helped me with this." She tells me with a smile.

I smile back and hug her again. Tyler and his uncle walk over.

Tyler stands at the end of the booth near me and raises an eyebrow "You and Caroline have been having a love affair huh?"

I snort and I see Damon, Stefan and Caroline covering their mouths trying not to laugh. Then I say heavily with sarcasm"Absolutely, we do it ALL the time."

Then they all burst into laughter. I see Mason chuckling in amusement as Tyler puts his hand on my shoulder and gently squeezes it. Then he slides into the seat beside me.

He pulls me close to him by my shoulders and I automatically stiffen a little, my breathing speeds up. When he notices he starts running his fingers through my hair as Damon grabs my hand that's near him gently. I suck in one big breath and release it.

I whisper embarrassed "sorry bout that."

Tyler and Damon shake their hands and whisper "it's fine."

We know Mason, Caroline and Stefan can hear what's being said but it's alright.

Tyler leans in closer and whispers quietly again so that no human can hear what's being said "we're heading the cellars in about 20 mins okay?"

I nod and whisper back to him "Damon wants to come too, he told me that Sheila said he should be there because of the you know that we all did."

I see Mason looking between us very curiously. Hmm. Well maybe if everything goes okay for us we could find him someone to do a waning ritual with.

"I broke up with Matt" Caroline says suddenly.

"Good" I say. "It was kind of cute at first but. Well, You deserve BETTER."

"Thanks Lena." Caroline says softly.

"Anytime Honey." I tell her with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you two broke up also, you deserve to be treated better." Stefan says suddenly and I see Caroline smile so brightly and god I'm soo hoping for some Stefoline here!

"We gotta get going." Mason says looking outside.

I grab Damon's hand again when Tyler grabs mine and I ride with Damon while Tyler rides with his Uncle.

—————————————————————

**Lockwood Cellar**

When we arrive Mason and Tyler are pulling some chains out of the truck. Damon grabs some to help him. I follow behind them.

Tyler goes into the same cell room he was in last time I follow him and Damon goes to help Mason.

"Just like last time?" I ask him.

"Yup, except hopefully not so painful this time." He says with a small smile.

I nod. Damon has came back now as we wait for the screaming or signs of change.

Mason starts screaming and Tyler's brows are scrunched up in confusion. Me and Damon look at each other.

"Tyler?" His eyes flicker to mine. His eyes are Gold now.

"Can you make your body shift?" I ask him curiously.

Tyler looks thoughtful then and closes his eyes, then his body is fur, he's all were now. He's not attacking, he's not trying to harm us. Just watching.

I go to step towards him but Damon grabs my arm to stop me. Before I can say anything Tyler growls at him and Damon slowly releases me.

I walk over to Tyler and start petting him "Hey Tyler, good job!" I tell him happily.

Damon walks over and Tyler just watches him and then focuses back on me. "Huh," Damon says looking thoughtful.

"Still Tyler?" Damon asks him curiously.

Tyler-wolf nods his head. "Good, it worked. The question is what are the other benefits. Can you turn yourself back to normal?" Damon asks him curiously.

Tyler-wolf closes his eyes and next thing we see is he's all back to normal. Our eyes are wide "That's pretty awesome Tyler!" I say happily as I jump to him and hug him.

Then I remember his state of undress and blush. Oh fuck oops. I let go quickly and say sheepishly "Sorry bout that, I just got so happy for you and I couldn't help but hug you."

He smiles "good, I like your hugs."

Damon scoffs and crosses his arms, then he says "I want a hug too."

I giggle quietly. Then I turn to Tyler "are you going to wolf out and spend time with your uncle?" I ask him curiously.

Tyler nods "yeah, I think I will, how about you two head back and I'll meet you back home then okay?"

"Alright," I pause "wait, Gilbert home or Lockwood home? Technically we could say you live at both places regardless of the fact that you've been with us for what? 2 months now?"

"Gilbert home. It feels a lot like home to me" Tyler says right after I finish talking and Damon lets out a sigh because of something?

Tyler transforms back into wolf and he heads us back to Damon's vehicle. "Thanks Tyler." I tell him with a small smile as I pat his head and rub his ears. Awww!

"You are soo adorable, yes you are" I tell wolf Tyler in a cooing voice and I can practically hear Damon roll his eyes.

"Come on puppy lover" Damon says as he grabs me around the waist. Huh. Mason must be hooked up good then if he's not running loose right now. .

"You'll have to turn back human to get into Masons cell and then transform again." He pauses then says "I'm staying the night danger magnet." Damon says.

I snort "Fine, but you get the living room, or did you want it a mini camp out where we pick a couple movies to watch or something?" I ask him curiously.

"We'll watch some movies." Damon says with a happy smile as he drives me home.

————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

We walk in and I grab a few blankets and change clothes. When I get into the living room Damon already has a movie picked out and a bowl of popcorn out.

I smile a little this is fun. "Scoot over Day, you're my snuggle buddy and hopefully I won't pass out during the movie." I tell him.

He quickly wraps an arm around me carefully and I relax and I hate to say it but I was out. I don't even know what he put in for us to watch.

————————————————————


	26. 26

**Chapter 26 - Stefan vs Kat Vervain Edition**

————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

When Stefan woke from a dream of making out with Katherine only to find said woman of said nightmare it'd be a lie to say he wasn't annoyed.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest "Why are you here?"

She pouts and that's when he sees some of the major differences between Lena and her. As much as he loves Lena he knows it's more brother/sister.

With Katherine he used to actually love her.

With Caroline he's almost absolutely sure that she's his mate, he just doesn't know how to tell her that.

"Because I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while please?" She asks with that stupid pout still in place.

Stefan holds in a sigh and asks "Why are you back in town?"

Katherine replies "3 reasons you, you and you."

Stefan snorts "You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of. . . Gets stuck in my throat."

Katherine shrugs. "Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too."

Stefan takes a deep breath and says "what do you want?"

Katherine looks at him, thinking about how much she wants that moonstone and how much she wants him. "I want you Stefan."

Stefan shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he carefully reaches around to grab vervain "No you don't. Why are you really here?"

She pouts again "I wanted to talk about us."

He rolls his eyes "there's no us."

"Yes there is" she tells him. "I mean that's why you came back right? To be with me? You wanted Elena and since she doesn't seem interested you can just have me instead of my doppelgänger."

He looks at her and he vamps to "You're right, no matter what I just can't get over you" he pulls her close and slams the vervain into her neck and he lets her drop.

He carry's her downstairs into the cellar and ties her up with vervain ropes.

————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

The morning after the full moon I woke up snuggled next to Damon on the couch with a blanket draped over us.

After I made us breakfast me and Damon were waiting for Tyler and Mason to show up. Damon was playing a video game with Jeremy and Anna Online and I was sitting on the couch crocheting lace parts for a dress that I was going to hand sew during my free time that seems to be increasing even with school going on.

The door bell rings. Considering Damon and Jeremy's video gaming and the fact that Jenna and Alaric are on a date I get up and answer it.

I see Tyler standing outside with his hands in his pockets and Mason looking around curiously.

"Hey Tyler. You know you like live here right?" I ask him. Seriously. He doesn't even need to knock anymore.

"Sorry" He says sheepishly as his cheeks turn a little pink.

I roll my eyes. "It's not a big deal Tyler just, you know, open the door next time and shout HONEY IM HOME or something and we'll know you arrived."

Mason snorts and looks at me amused "you make it sound like you're married to each other."

I snort and shake my head, holding back a laugh "Yeah, we're not gonna do that."

He raises an eyebrow and asks while looking at his nephew "Dating?"

I snort again and whisper out with amusement "Nope"

Tyler looks so embarrassed though as he whispers to his uncle "knock it off."

Mason looks like he's going to burst into laughter though. I look between them both and raise an eyebrow just as Damon walks into the area and puts an arm around my shoulder.

I nod at him "Day."

"Lena, I noticed you stopped uh your" he mimics his hands crocheting.

I snort "yup, we have guests!" I tell him with a smile.

Damon's face becomes very amused "Really? I had NO idea" he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes as the two boys snicker. I motion to the living room and I see Jeremy sitting and waiting.

I sit down on the couch I was at and move my crochet out of the way. Then both Damon and Tyler are on the sides of me and I hold back a laugh.

God they're like fricken bodyguards or something I swear. I shake my head. They're just weird that's all.

I see mason watching highly amused. Then he gets serious and asks "So Tyler, how are you able to turn without pain and at anytime?"

"Wait, you were able to turn without the moon?" I ask him curiously.

"Yup! It's pretty awesome right? If you need help I'll have an advantage!" He says with a small smile on his face.

I roll my eyes and huff out "I don't need to be saved Lockwood."

He rolls his eyes now "Oh Please Lena, you could get lost driving to the gas station."

I look at him thoughtfully. Then I nod "True, but that's because when I'm driving my sense of direction is messed up."

Mason crosses his arms and looks at Tyler. Between amused and annoyed. "Come on, share with your uncle now."

Tyler chuckles and says "we did a ritual."

"Who we?" Mason asked curiously.

"Me, Lena and Damon." Tyler answers

"Where can I go to get it done as well?" He asks hopefully.

"Talk to Sheila Bennett" Damon tells him, looking between them curiously.

"Tyler says you know Katherine." Damon says after a short pause.

I see Mason freeze and let out a sigh "Yes, she's my girlfriend."

Damon's mouth pops open and Tyler narrows his eyes.

I roll mine "let him be boys. You don't fight him then he won't fight you."

Damon looks at me "you won't let me Kill him?" He asks me sadly.

Tyler's eyes snap to Damon and he looks ready to snap Damon's neck.

I shake my head in slight amusement. But then I say seriously "No, Mason doesn't know that Kat compelled his friend to attack him until he killed him."

Masons eyes snap to mine and he holds back a growl "That's not true."

I roll my eyes and shrug. Damon and Tyler are watching me and then they look between each other before Tyler trains his eyes on me "I'm pretty sure she's being honest" Tyler says out loud as he looks at me. "She has no reason to lie and she just. . . She tends to just know."

Well I'm very happy he's not blabbing my secret about dreaming this shit up. But do I need to worry about being an all knowing type thing? Nah. . Though I did mention Klaus to Kat. This is fun!

I see Mason look at me critically. Trying to analyze me.

——————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

"Tell me what you're doing here!" Stefan says as he uses one of Lenas Vervain sprays that he found in the cleaning cabinet. Little brat prankster trying to make them get hurt, or maybe to get them used to it?

"Ahhh" Katherine screams as it sprays her right in the face "stop it Stefan."

"Tell me why you're in town Katherine." Stefan demands as he sprays her with it again.

"Ahh" she screams again. "Something that's mine." She says.

"What is it?" He asks her, his eyes narrowed.

"I can't tell you." Katherine tells him. Pretending to be hurt badly. Unfortunately the vervain spray seems to be pretty strong so it does actually sting.

Katherine decides she doesn't want to pretend to be in pain anymore and she breaks her binds and leaps at him knocking him over with her on top of him.

"Oh Stefan, I missed you." She basically purrs as she try's to snuggle into him.

He pushes her off and snarls "Not interested."

She pouts "why? You're not with anyone right?"

He snarls but he doesn't bring up that he found his mate, Katherine would try retaliating and Caroline isn't aware of it just yet.

She leaps at him and stabs him with a vervain dart to immobilize him.

—————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

"Alright, uh, if I wasn't me as her and Tyler wasn't or resident friendly neighborhood live in werewolf then Damon would've planned a party through Jenna who you knew in school and he would've been trying to prove you were a werewolf. Then he would've kidnapped and tortured and killed you before pulling out your heart and calling Kat for revenge since you two are doing the dirty. Then they would've found the moonstone in the well that you hid it in that's basically laced with vervain because you didn't fully trust her." I tell him flat out.

I don't tell him how I know though, I see Tyler looking at me wide eyed and Damon nodding his head.

—————————-

**3rd POV**

Damon was originally planning on doing something similar if Mason was a threat. Not exactly like it of course because of Lena though.

But if she wasn't around he'd of probably done it like that or worse.

Mason is still looking at Elena his mouth open. She has to be lying right?

"How would you. . ." He doesn't get to finish asking though.

"She just knows Mason." Tyler snaps while glaring at Damon.

Damon puts his hands up "Hey I didn't do it, I considered it when you mentioned he was another wolf, I'll admit that. But don't go after me for something I didn't do." Damon finishes with a snap.

Elena nods then says "Yup, then Julie's and her pack would've came. It'd be a mess. But I'm not sure exactly How things are going to go. Things have changed you know. Originally Tyler wasn't even turned yet and there was no Waning ritual or anything like that."

Mason nods. "Alright, Alright. I believe you. I did hide the moonstone in the well on the property, it's what she wants. Because of the sun and moon curse."

"The what?" Both boys ask.

Lena just says "Which is a fake, it's a curse sure. But it's not the curse it says it is."

All of their eyes snap to hers and Jeremy who's been quiet this whole time nods his head.

Damon narrows his eyes at Jeremy. He knows that Jeremy knows more then them now and he can't stop the sinking feeling that it affects Lena and she doesn't want to tell them.

Tyler is just simply curious about he information he's getting and even he can't help be suspicious that it'll end up having to do with Lena too.

Jeremy wants to go see his girlfriend so he gets up then and leaves the room.

Lena is wondering how badly Damon is going to freak out when he learns she needs to be sacrificed. He was always dramatic. But at least he's not in love with her this time! Right? Then maybe the Elena he ends up loving will take her place. Hopefully Jenna won't die and Tyler should be okay, He has a lot of other friends so he probably won't even notice her gone much and Jeremy will take care of him.

Mason decides that he can trust them. He knew he could trust Tyler. He's his nephew after all. He was unsure about Elena and Damon. Elena seems basically straight forward but even he can tell she's leaving something out. Damon he doesn't exactly trust but that has more to do with the fact that he found out that apparently Damon would have killed him if certain circumstances were different. Something that has to do with Lena.

—————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House.**

**3rd POV**

Now Stefan wakes up laying on his bed with Katherine next to him. He jumps up and vamps to the other side of the room keeping his distance from her.

She walks near him but stays at a distance. "I do have a question though." Katherine says as she tilts her head "Elena wasn't afraid of me, why is that?" She couldn't help but feel both admiration and hate for that girl.

Stefan looks thoughtful. Of course he won't tell her "she doesn't fear much of anything." He says simply

She looks thoughtful "even death?"

Stefan snorts amused "if you try to threaten her she'll just let you kill her. Threaten her family? Then she'll make sure you're dead."

Katherine pouts "So I can't play with her?" She says sadly.

Stefan's face is still amused "You could, but she'd play back and from what I've learned is that she'll most likely be brutal."

"You don't look worried for her." She states. That makes her very curious.

"I'm not. I'm worried about her putting herself in harms way purposely. I'm worried about her taking a hit meant for someone else. She'll play with you as long as it remains between You and Her. If it doesn't I don't know how but I know it'll get bad and quickly." Stefan says with an amused face. He knows Lena enough to know that she has vindictiveness in spades. They just haven't been graced with it yet.

Katherine looks thoughtful. Then nods and says "We'll see then."

———————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

"OHH I KNOW!" Elena says bouncing on her seat. "WE SHOULD INVITE HIM INTO THE FORT PARTY! We need to have one with care and Bonnie anyways!" She says happily.

Tyler and Damon look at her amused and sigh out with humor in their voices "Fine"

Mason just feels confused. The what party?

——————————————————

**Alright and that's this chapter.**

**I'm considering having Kat and Lena basically begin a very intense version of a prank war.**

**Mason is between believing what Lena says and really REALLY hoping she's telling a huge lie. Maybe they'll do something to prove it to him?**

**Katherine is not sure how to antagonize her somewhat doppel who decides to do a eye color transplant or something but she knows now that her doppel is apparently unpredictable.**

**Tyler and Damon are putting off discussing that they're pretty sure they're mates with the same person, they will. It'll most likely be a heated conversation.**

**But of course said mate is completely ignorant of it and thinks they just want to be her friends and doesn't think they'd want her anyways. Besides she wants to get home to her kids(that she loves and misses terribly), her husband (who is complicated and who she also loves) and the rest of her family**.


	27. 27

**Chapter 27 - Making Kat Laugh. . and Mason pretends to die?**

——————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

Stefan's phone rings. He snatches it before Katherine can grab it and puts it to his ear as he watches her for any movement. But she's just watching him closely. "Hello?" He answers.

"Hey Stef" Elena answers and Katherine almost lunges.

"Can I help you with something Elena?" He asks her as he sees Katherine crunch down ready to lunge at him.

"Yup, we're having a blanket fort party and basically everyone is invited. I mean daddy John left town for something but everyone plus one guest will be here as well! It'll be exciting!" Stefan and Katherine hear her say happily.

In the background they hear Damon's voice "Lena, if you keep jumping on the couch you'll break your head."

They hear Elena giggle and start saying tauntingly "2 little monkeys jumping on the bed 1 fell off and bunked his head. Momma called the doctor and the doctor said no more monkeys jumping on the bed. 1 little monkey jumping on the bed she fell off and oops . . ."

They hear a fake scream and all of a sudden they hear Damon shout through the phone "GOD DAMNIT LENA COULD YOU NOT TRY TO GET HURT FOR ONE DAY!"

Then they hear Elena giggling as she says "Aww My Day Day, I knew you'd catch me and well if you didn't it'd be interesting. Aside from my many trips falling down or up stairs I've never fallen of a couch by jumping on it before."

Katherine looks at Stefan, curious about how he's taking this and she sees Stefan pinching his nose and mumbling under his breath about 'Reckless little Sisters' or something like that.

"So Stef, will you join us on our mighty quest of Fort Building and Rugged living?" They hear Elena say excitedly.

Stefan laughs a free laugh "Sure Elena, I'll meet you guys there soon." And he hangs up.

He looks at Katherine carefully who's face is in a thoughtful frown and tells her seriously "You might not notice it, but she's smart and reckless to the point where if she wants to get you, she will and you probably won't see it coming until it already has."

Katherine then says innocently "I wasn't thinking about doing anything."

Stefan holds in a laugh. That's a lie if he's ever heard one. "Right" he says with a raised eyebrow and he shakes his head "Bye Katherine." He says with a wave.

—————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

In the living room sat a very excited Caroline and Bonnie. Both weren't able to attend before because they were busy or because the secret couldn't be shared yet.

Jeremy was downstairs with a laptop and talking to Anna on the screen because unsurprisingly Fort nights can get exciting and occasionally someone decides to do something stupid.

Stefan arrives with his own blanket and pillow.

Alaric and Aunt Jenna are in the kitchen making popcorn and making out.

Damon, Tyler and Mason are in some type of discussion something about 'using your fingers too'.

Me, Caroline and Bonnie are having girl chat with Stefan looking intently at Caroline and trying to talk to her.

I nudge Caroline and whisper "Go ahead and sit by him, he is only interested in talking to you right now."

Caroline shyly gets up and walks over to him and sits beside him.

I mentally clap at myself. Yahoo. . The ship for Stefoline has gotten stronger!

"So how are things going for you Bons?" I ask her curiously.

She looks thoughtful "Well grams is teaching me more about rituals without the ancestors. She said something about 'them trying to interfere with to much' and it being necessary for in the future."

I nod "Okay, But how are YOU? You're more then just your powers Bon's"

She smiles shyly and says "Thanks for saying that, it's just, what if you guys need me and I let you down?"

I frown and tell her sincerely, " You cant fix everything Bon. You don't even have to try to help if we get ourselves in a mess. We like you because you're Bonnie."

She nods and hugs me "Thanks Elena."

I hug her back "How has school been for you?" I ask her.

"Ugh, I hate Trig" is what she says.

I giggle. "God me too."

I notice it's seven o clock when Alaric and Jenna walk in with the popcorn.

We set up the blankets and the pillows as we snuggle into them.

We had started watching a movie when Masons cell phone rang AGAIN it was like the 5th time.

"Mason hand me your damn phone." I snap at him.

He passes it to me and I answer it in a deep voice "County Sperm Bank, you squeeze em, we freeze em. How may we help you?"

Then I hear lots of laughing on the other line as everyone in the living room for Blanket Fort night are trying to hold back their laughs.

Then I hear a familiar voice saying "Sorry, Sorry. That was to funny. Mason? Do you have it?"

I reply with the same deep voice with Mason watching curiously "Hold on, let me transfer you." I use his phone and dial mine.

I say in a high pitched sing song voice "Pinky's Porno Palace. . . What's your pleasure?"

I hear her spluttering say "What?"and I can see Jeremy in silent fits of laughter covering his mouth to keep quiet.

I hear Damon break into loud laughter and then the rest of us do. I hear Kat shout out "MASON LOCKWOOD YOU ANSWER THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

I quickly transfer the call to Damon's phone number and switch them and answer Chirpily with "Mason's roadhouse, You kill em, we Grill em! How may I serve you?"

I hear her growl and we all burst into laughter. After we're done with our embarrassing laughing fits I say "Hey Kitty Kat!"

"Elena, I'll get you back for this!" I hear her snarl through the phone.

I write down what to say and hand it and the phone to Damon where he replies happily "No sorry, it's Bobs Meats, you chop em, we'll slop em. How may I help you?"

"Put Mason on the phone now." Kat demands. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I Swear she is holding back laughter right now.

Damon responds cheerfully "Sorry, Masons heart found its way into the carpet, we think he tripped."

"You'll regret that Damon." Katerina says flatly.

Damon responds back happily "I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

Mason is looking at Damon and the phone thoughtfully.

Katherine sighs sadly "You have no idea what you've just done."

Damon pouts and says with mock sadness "Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry."

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and...you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan." Katherine reply's snottily then promptly hangs up.

"Well, That was exciting!" I say happily, practically bouncing around in my spot on the floor.

We all burst into laughter again. I sigh out "I'm surprised she didn't notice it was me earlier."

"Hey Mase, What are you going to do since she thinks your dead?" Tyler asks him curiously.

"Pretend I'm dead I guess? She was more worried about that stone then me." Mason says sounding like a kicked puppy. Poor guy.

"Probably the best idea." I tell him. I pause for a second then say "We need to get the moonstone from the vervain soaked well though."

Mason nods. "I'll do it,"

"No" we all say at once.

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"Because you're dead now remember?" I tell him with a raised eyebrow.

He groans and starts mumbling under his breath about to much free time.

Tyler watches him and laughs and says "sucks to be you Uncle."

Mason throws a pillow at Tyler who catches it.

"PILLOW FIGHT" I yell out and next thing you know everyone is hitting someone with a pillow.

Tyler and Damon seem to favor me as a target so me being me decided I'd hide behind Bonnie. I squeal "Protect me" from behind her as the boys come for me. She laughs and says run. I see Stefan has cornered Caroline and is now tickling her and that Aunty Jenna and Alaric have disappeared now too. Haha.

"We'll get you Lena" I hear Damon say as he vamps behind me and grabs me around the waist and carries me off with Tyler following close behind us as I'm kicking at them.

I yell out "RELEASE ME YOU SCOUNDREL"

Then Damon responds "No way lassie, I found me treasure."

I hold back my laugh and Tyler declares happily"You're our princess and we needed to capture you!"

I yell out dramatically "OH NO THE EVIL PIRATES HAVE CAPTURED ME, SAVE ME"as Damon and Tyler laugh then they start tickling me again as I try to kick them away playfully.

Damon chuckles playfully "No one can save you now."

And then Tyler follows that by declaring playfully "You're Ours!"

I grab the nearest pillow and try to throw it at them so I can run off again. Damon releases me momentarily but then Tyler catches me and carry's me to my room and lays me on the bed.

Both of them start tickling me again. Tyler is using a hand to

While we're laughing Damon's mouth comes to my cheek and he gives it a kiss. Then Tyler copying him maybe kisses my other cheek. I can't seem to stop the blush either time. Before I can say anything they start tickling me again.

The next morning we wake up snuggled together on my bed. Both of them have a hand around my stomach and I'd never admit it out loud but it makes me feel . . . Surprisingly safer then I've ever felt before. But again coma dream so it's a bit disappointing.

I try to move out from between them but they're arms tighten around me. It seems like it's been hours that I've been laying there before Damon and Tyler move so that I can get up and dressed.

I go take a shower and I walk out wearing a white T-shirt, a black long sleeved loose sweater, a pair of tight jeans and combat boots that have one of my vervain soaked stakes in each.

I head downstairs for breakfast, I see Caroline and Stefan are snuggled up together on the couch and it's adorable.

Jeremy is laying by himself on the floor cuddling the blankets since Anna isn't here, he's adorable!

I don't see Alaric or Aunt Jenna which means they're in her room. Mason is sitting at the dinner table deep in thought.

I walk past him "Mason" I say in greeting before continuing to the kitchen. I'll make pancakes again and a side of eggs and bacon I suppose.

I start taking things out for pancakes when Mason walks in. He walks over to me as I start mixing things. "My nephew likes you." He tells me.

I snort out "Well yeah. I'd hope so, we're friends."

I hear him chuckle so I turn to him pausing in my mixing and raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" I ask him with a huff as I turn back to my mixing.

"He has a crush on you." He says bluntly.

I snort out "He wouldn't." It's laughable.

"Both Tyler and Damon have a crush on you." He says bluntly.

I say plainly looking him in the eyes "No, they don't."

I get back to work on breakfast as I hear Mason say in disbelief "You really believe they don't have feelings for you."

I let out a long sigh. I'll admit I like them to myself and if circumstances were different aka: I wasn't married and didn't have kids out of this coma dream world and if I knew I could trust them enough with me not to try to break me . . Then maybe I'd risk it.

But to be honest, there's nothing about me for them to actually like. I say bluntly "They're good guys. But, I'm pretty sure they don't."

"Let me help you with breakfast" He says then. I nod.

"Thanks" I say as I start getting the pans on the oven heated up and he starts making the eggs as I wait for the pan to heat up to cook the pancakes.

I'm flipping a pancake over when Damon and Tyler enter the kitchen, shortly after that follows Jeremy and Stefan and Caroline with big smiles on their faces. Maybe they'll be together soon then?

Bonnie follows Alaric and Aunt Jenna into the kitchen a short while after with a sleepy smile on her face.

Aunt Jenna looks at me and asks "What are your plans for today Lena?"

Bluntly I say "To kidnap the Moonstone from the well. What's on your agenda today Aunty?"

She looks thoughtful "I'm going to help Mrs. Lockwood set up for the masquerade."

I nod. "Have fun?"

Then Caroline speaks up "I may or may not have signed you and Bonnie up to help out." I hold in a groan.

"Fine. But who will get it then?" I ask.

"Tyler and Jeremy" Damon says "I'll be there to make sure one of them gets up or down to get it."

"Just don't go in it" Both me and Mason say at the same time.

Damon nods, he knows. Vervain is in the well.

——————————————————

**Lockwood Residence**

**3rd POV**

Katherine is watching from a far as they set up the masquerade ball. She sees Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline.

However she doesn't see Damon, Tyler or Jeremy. She wonders if they're at the boarding house.

She sees Elena's Aunt and she waits until she's alone to try to compel her, she vamps in front of her "When I say so cut yourself in the stomach with a knife."

Jenna being a wonderful actress repeats what Katherine says then Katherine vamps away.

She waits awhile and goes to find Elena and whispers to her "Katherine tried to compel me to stab myself"

Elena nods at her aunt and squeezes her hand in comfort.

She'll have to try to get back at Kat then. Should she use Klaus? He'd be happy wouldn't he?

I mean it'd be like a two for one deal type thing right? Would it be bad if she's considering contacting him before he officially arrives just to get a Kat?

I mean she's not to worried about dying here. Hopefully she'll just end up back home and if not then maybe she'll end up in Naruto or something.

——————————————

**The Well**

**3rd POV**

Tyler, Damon and Jeremy arrive at the Well Outside of the Lockwood property.

"Which one of you is going down?" Damon ask looking between the boys.

"I will." Tyler says quickly.

Damon nods and tells him "Alright, me and Jeremy will pull you up after you find it."

"Works for me" Tyler says as he grabs the rope and climbs down into the water.

He searches the bottom of the well but doesn't feel it so he feels along the sides when he feels something. He tugs and he gets it out. He takes a good look at it. Yup, that's it.

"Found it." He shouts up. He grabs onto the rope and yells out "I'm ready." And he feels himself being pulled out of the water.

After he gets to the top he tosses it to Damon and says "that's it."

Damon nods "good"

"Good" Jeremy agrees

—————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

It was late and they were getting dinner ready. Mason had found a place in a small town nearby to stay for now after sending his brother a message saying that he was leaving for Florida.

The phone rang so Elena answered it, assuming it's Katherine she picks up and Elena says "Hey Kat."

"Elena" Katherine responds. "I decided since you took someone who hadn't finished their purpose yet I'd take one of yours."

"Oh?" Elena say curiously. "Who"

"Jenna, she's going to help me out." Katherine says confidently.

Elena rolls her eyes at Katherine and she sees Tyler glaring at the phone. "I don't think so Kat."

"She'll listen to me" Katherine threatens.

"Really?" Elena ask her challengingly "let's ask aunt Jenna."

"Aunty Jenna? Are you going to hurt yourself like Katherine asked." Elena asks her

Jenna laughs and giggles out "God no!"

Elena then happily replies to Katherine on the phone "See? Jenna doesn't want to do that so Jenna isn't going to!"

"You little bitch I'll" she started but didn't get to finish Damon grabs the phone and Tyler grabs Elena's hand securely.

"You don't threaten her Katherine." Damon snarls into the phone pissed and then promptly slams the receiver down making Elena's mouth pop open in shock.

———————————————————

**She may possibly get Klaus into town earlier then in the show. Maybe, she can be vindictive like that.**


	28. 28

**Chapter 28 - Craigslist, Masquerades and Kidnappings**

————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

It was late and Katherine is probably waiting for the masquerade thing to start out so that she can get the moonstone or whatever.

I go to my computer and I create a Craigslist. Bless My Vindictive heart but I am SO bringing Klaus here early. I make an Ad just for him. Bless that man.

_Nik - Klaus is coming to town_

_If you happen to have a Horrible Abusive Dad who isn't your real Daddy who is also now ashes in Charlotte, North Carolina Cemetery._

_A sister of the Freya who supposedly died by the plague but you briefly met her in the early 1900's, you frightened her by the way._

_A older brother who's Finn sleeping for the last 900 years, loves Sage and has been in pain now for centuries because of a dagger in the heart._

_Plus another one who acts like he's the new Lijah and acts Noble with his pretty suit and fancy hair but still betrays and breaks his word. "Heads will Roll" hehe my favorite line of his._

_A younger brother that enjoys being wild and free and is so Kol, he is rather cute albeit a little crazy too, but always feels unwanted by his own fam much like his Nik._

_A adorable younger sister who goes by Bek and only wants to find love from another and have babies but can be rather Meaner then you ... well then you just may be the hybrid I'M looking for._

_I happen to Be a wacky Doppel._

_I also HAVE a stupid Katty nearby._

_I know where a Stone that resembles the Moon is_.

_I happen to know where to get a rather big bad wolf (not as bad as you of course) that may be coming by for a torture session soonish._

_I'm also sure you could find a rather delicious rapist or an abusive parent to use for a vamp in your rings of fire. . Going down, down, down as the flames get higher in the burning ring of FIRE_

_With Love-_

_Wacky Crazy Doppel who got lost on the road of life and may or may not be stuck in a Wacky Coma-Dream._

_I hope you lead me home after the Moon._

_Besides I have my kidnapping and met n great with your acting perfect noble brother to get to after this is posted._

_I'll get to see the famous "heads will roll" line too!_

_Exciting am I right? Well, I'll get to see it roll too if I don't step in front of your big bro first_!

_Which I'll SO do by the way!!_

_Trev is a sweetie you know? Well creepy too sorta. . Creepy sweetie? Yeah that'll do._

_So if I still have my head then I'd be honored for you to drain me where it all started!!_

_P.S. I would've ripped that bitches heart out too!!_

Okay so it's a little long. But I couldn't help myself. It was fun just imagining his reaction.

————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

I walk down the stairs after writing out the Ad and I see Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon and Tyler sitting in the living room.

"Yes?" I ask curiously. This is almost ominous.

"We think you should stay home from the Masquerade" Damon says bluntly.

I snicker out "No, Kat will make so anything you do to her will be done to me ya know?"

Their eyes widen in horror and Jeremy, Damon and Tyler snap out "FUCK."

"Alright, so what do we do then?" Caroline asks as Bonnie enters the house.

"Well, Bonnie's cousin will be there." I state matter of factly.

Bonnie looks at me and asks "Lucy?"

I nod saying "Yup"

Damon groans and looks at me saying seriously "Bonnie get your Witchy book, this would be much easier if you told us everything you know"

I shrug "Maybe, but I won't."

"Why?" Tyler asks in a demanding tone starting to stand. .

"You'll figure it out." I tell them with a shrug. "I won't lie so I'm not going to tell you."

Damon gets up and vamps to me while Tyler follows him over. The others get up to leave.

"WHY DO YOU DO THAT " Damon asks me sternly while holding my shoulders.

"What?" I ask him curiously.

"Why do you Try to get hurt." Tyler says from the other side of me.

I shrug flamboyantly "I need to get home."

Both Damon and Tyler snarl out harshly "NO"

Damon then pulls me close around the shoulders hugging me and Tyler grabs my waist and presses his body to mine from behind.

I will admit I froze up. "Don't be afraid Lena" Damon whispers in my ear.

I can feel Tyler nod as he whispers into my other ear "We won't hurt you Lena."

I feel his mouth go around my ear and nibble, my whole body stiffens more especially when I feel Damon start to kiss my neck on the other side.

I feel like my heart is beating to fast, maybe I'll have a heart attack?

————————————————

**3rd POV**

They both stop kissing her when they feel her heartbeat increase in fear and they hold in a sigh.

Damon runs his fingers through her hair as he stares into her scared wide eyes, practically frozen in place. He sees Tyler rubbing her shoulders to get her to relax.

Damon whispers again while looking into her eyes "We won't hurt you Lena, we're just. . . We want you to know we. . ."

Before he can say any more she backs away from then still wide eyes and runs up the stairs.

He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration and snarls out lowly "I WANT TO FUCKING MURDER WHOEVER MADE HER LIKE THAT."

Tyler's eyes flash. He and his wolf agree. He has no control about how he snarls out angrily "Do you knowWHO it was?"

Damon's jaw tightens as he shakes his head and he snarls out "NO, She won't tell me."

Tyler is thinking then he says quietly "She said she's trusts us."

Damon nods with a frown "Yes, She does. She just doesn't trust that we won't hurt her."

It's Caroline who speaks up then from the kitchen doorway with Stefan beside her as she says hesitantly "Then it was most likely someone she trusted that hurt her so badly."

Tyler and Damon can't stop the loud snarl that rips through their throat at the possibility.

Damon vamp face comes out then but he's unaware that is eyes flashed red with flicks of gold in them.

It's not long after that when Alaric arrives with weapons to help teach some of them how to kill other vamps.

Damon notices Bonnie walk inside while looking over the weapons with Alaric and says happily "Hey, you brought the grimoire, about time witchy!"

Bonnie looks around and sees Damon and Alaric talking and she sees that there are a lot a weapon on the table.

Bonnie asks curiously "What's going on?" Just as Jeremy walks into the room.

Jeremy raises an eyebrow at Bonnie "We're gonna kill Katherine."

Stefan nods his head in agreement.

Then Tyler says "I can explain."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow herself and says curiously "Please."

Damon speaks up beside Alaric again saying "We're gonna kill Katherine."

Elena walks down the stairs then and takes a seat on the floor crossed legged just listening.

Alaric then proceeds to show his vamp killing weapons to everybody.

Alaric speaks up saying "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready."

Alaric then fakes killing a vampire. Damon, Tyler and Stefan look at each other thoughtfully.

Alaric sighs and says exasperated "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."

Elena puts her head in her hands and laughs quietly. Not noticing everyone glancing at her and shaking their heads amused.

It's not like they know that she always loved this part of the episode. Then again originally this happened at the Salvatore's house and instead it's happening at HER family's place, but ya' know details.

"She needs to be isolated" Elena tells them.

Damon and Stefan glance at each other and ask creepily "Can you trap her in a room?"

Bonnie looks thoughtful and flips through the book then nods "Yeah, yeah, I can. But if she's going to tie herself to Elena I'll have to remove that before you can possibly kill her."

Elena speaks up again with a shrug "Don't kill her, just trap her in the tomb."

Damon looks at Tyler and Tyler nods hesitantly. Then Damon looks to Stefan and Stefan lets out a breath and nods.

Damon turns to Bonnie then and asks curiously " Can you do it witchy?"

Bonnie smiles a little at Damon "Yes Damon I can."

Damon smiles wickedly "Good!"

———————————————

I go upstairs to get my dress on. I know for a fact that Kat will be wearing a black dress. So I certainly won't be wearing black. My dress is gold, with spaghetti straps and a slit up to my thigh. Again I tackily wear my black combat boots (that always have a stake in each boot) and of course my thigh stake holder.

I have my hair in a fancy loose braid.

After that I head down the stairs and I see both Damon and Tyler waiting.

I ask them with a raised eyebrow "you two do realize I'm going without a date right?"

They both sigh and mumble "Yes"

"Idiots" I say fondly while shaking my head.

"I'm going to be staying by you." Tyler says as I move towards the door.

"Because of Katherine?" I ask him.

He nods. "That and while you both look about the same, someone could still mistake you for one or the other."

I let out a small sigh "Alright."

——————————————————————

**Lockwood Residence**

We arrived at the Lockwood's a short while after everyone else did.

I walk in holding Tyler's arm as he leads me into the house/manor place.

He leads us towards his mom and dad. "Father. Mom" He says in greeting to them.

"Mr. and Mrs Lockwood." I sat in greeting.

I see his father watching me. "Miss Gilbert. Tyler" He says.

Mrs Lockwood hugs her son and I smile. Aww.

"Come on Lena." Tyler says grabbing my arm after his hug with his mom.

We walk around for awhile. "I was kind of hoping to participate in the whole knocking Kat out thing."

Tyler nods and sighs "Me too. I could've just bite her and then she'd be done for."

I nod, "thats true. But we're not killing her."

He lets out an annoyed sigh and says "I wish we were though."

I snort out a laugh and say "since when did you become kill happy?"

"Since it could help protect you." He says seriously as he pulls me to the dance floor to dance slowly.

"You know, this is my first masquerade ever." I tell him.

"Yeah?" He says curiously.

"Yeah, at school dances we were never allowed to cover our faces. They had to know who we were." I tell him honestly.

"Huh, makes sense I guess." He replies thoughtfully as he dips me and pulls me back up.

"So combat boots again?" He asks me curiously.

"They're good for running and unless one of you know how to make a pair of heels with a wooden heel the answer is no." I tell him seriously.

He nods and replies easily "Alright, Why?"

I shrug "it makes me feel safer. It doesn't mean it's fool proof of course. Bad things can happen regardless."

"I'm glad you're trying to be prepared at least" he says with a small smile.

"Always darling." I say with a laugh. "Seems they aren't actually attacking her otherwise I'd be feeling pain by now I think."

"Yup, Bonnie is also going to make sure you're not linked together." He tells me.

"Alright." I respond.

Later on I see Damon and Jeremy trying to wave Tyler over. I gesture Tyler over and he follows them. I let out a sigh and head outside.

I wait by Tyler's car patiently listening to my music. I figure I'll be kidnapped soon. Meet the original and wait at home for him to grace my/our front door and not allowed his pretty Nobel/not so Nobel self entry.

I've never been kidnapped before. Oddly enough I'm kind of looking forward to it. Maybe it'll be fun?

I close my eyes and hum to myself. I feel arms go around my head and a cloth cover myself. Phase 1 activated! Hehe I think as I black out.

———————————————————————

**New York City Penthouse**

**Klaus POV**

He was in his art room working on a painting of that woman he saw at the bar. He thought she was stunning. Similar to the other Petrova but also not so.

He doesn't know her name so he hasn't found her whereabouts as of yet. He was about to add another stroke of paint to his work when he heard Greta yell up "Klaus, I found something on Craigslist that you're going to want to see."

He holds in a groan of annoyance and heads down the hall. He sees Greta on the computer looking thoughtful.

"What is it love?" He asks her curiously.

"Here Klaus, take a look." She says as she moves away from the computer.

He sits down and starts reading curiously.

_Nik - Klaus is coming to town_

_If you happen to have a Horrible Abusive Dad who isn't your real Daddy who is also now ashes in Charlotte, North Carolina Cemetery._

"Greta, we're going to have make a stop at a cemetery in Charlotte North Carolina. Put that down please love." He tells her seriously. He wonders if this is true or not, if not then he'll be ripping out someone's heart.

"Yes Klaus" She says seriously.

_A sister of the Freya who supposedly died by the plague but you briefly met her in the early 1900's, you frightened her by the way._

He narrows his eyes and wonders if it's true or not. He'll have to talk to the posting this to be sure.

_A older brother who's Finn sleeping for the last 900 years, loves Sage and has been in pain now for centuries because of a dagger in the heart._

"Love, check is this is true as well please." He asks her politely. If it is then he will have to release Finn. He may not be one of his favorite siblings but he doesn't want him in constant pain.

"Yes sir," she says after she walks off to do a spell and check.

_Plus another one who acts like he's the new Lijah and acts Noble with his pretty suit and fancy hair but still betrays and breaks his word. "Heads will Roll" hehe my favorite line of his._

Klaus narrows his eyes, how does the person know them so well? He wonders because that's quite spot on there.

_A younger brother that enjoys being wild and free and is so Kol, he is rather cute albeit a little crazy too, but always feels unwanted by his own fam much like his Nik._

Klaus can't help but shift uncomfortably. That can't be true right. The puns are horrible too. Kol is just wild and it has nothing to do with them he thinks to himself firmly.

_A adorable younger sister who goes by Bek and only wants to find love from another and have babies but can be rather Meaner then you ... well then you just may be the hybrid I'M looking for_.

Alright he'll give them credit, they seem to know things rather well.

Greta comes back in the room "Klaus? The person is correct, the dagger is harming your brother."

Klaus takes a deep breath and lets it out. Fuck. He thinks. "You're going to have to leave before I wake him, I imagine he'll be rather violent when he comes around." Greta nods at his order.

_I happen to Be a wacky Doppel._

A doppelgänger giving herself up? How odd. He thinks.

_I also HAVE a stupid Katty nearby._

Hmm. . And she knows where Katerina is? That he's not sure he believes.

_I know where a Stone that resembles the Moon is_.

Seems this doppelgänger knows everything. Also very odd. Maybe it's an ambush? He'll have to observe discreetly.

_I happen to know where to get a rather big bad wolf (not as bad as you of course) that may be coming by for a torture session soonish._

Hmm. . . Curious. To torture who exactly?

_I'm also sure you could find a rather delicious rapist or an abusive parent to use for a vamp in your rings of fire. . Going down, down, down as the flames get higher in the burning ring of FIRE_

A rather good sense of morals then.

_With Love-_

_Wacky Crazy Doppel who got lost on the road of life and may or may not be stuck in a Wacky Coma-Dream._

_I hope you lead me home after the Moon._

Maybe it's a delusional Doppelgänger? If it's not an ambush of course.

_Besides I have my kidnapping and met n great with your acting perfect noble brother to get to after this is posted._

Ahh, and she obviously knows many things she is not supposed to.

_I'll get to see the famous "heads will roll" line too!_

_Exciting am I right? Well, I'll get to see it roll too if I don't step in front of your big bro first!_

Or is said doppelgänger suicidal then?

_Which I'll SO do by the way!!_

_Trev is a sweetie you know? Well creepy too sorta. . Creepy sweetie? Yeah that'll do._

And she's rather amusing. If it's really her of course.

_So if I still have my head then I'd be honored for you to drain me where it all started!!_

So she or the ambush is in Mystic Falls then? Maybe she's also a masochist or something? Or this is a really fucked up ambush attempt if they don't expect him to scope wherever this is out first.

_P.S. I would've ripped that bitches heart out too!!_

Klaus' mouth drops open in shock at that. How in the bloody fuck did she know that? Any of this?

He's not sure if he's extremely pissed off at this doppelgänger or incredibly impressed. Maybe both... hmm.

Now it's time to wake his brother, then make sure his father is really and truly ashes in North Carolina.

———————————————————

**Sooo? What about that huh? Kat gets carted off to the tomb and Lena is leading Klaus to her where she's hoping they'll both get what they want.**

**Which means that yes, I'm pretty sure she's going to be making visits to the hospital to fill up blood bags for our Klausy!**


	29. 29

**Chapter 29 - Meeting Kidnappers and Elijah; Klaus investigates**

**—————————————————————**

**Outside Mystic Falls**

**3rd POV**

In a secluded country area outside of Mystic Falls a SUV is meeting another car.

Said mysterious man gets out of his car and goes over to the man in the SUV. The man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses, which should make anyone suspicious since its night time.

"Where is she?" Trevor asked the questionable man.

The questionable man replies "In the trunk, I did exactly what you said."

Trevor sighs out happily "Good, put her in the back." He points to his car.

The questionable man then opens the trunk with our Elena is in it, unconscious.

He takes her out and puts her in the SUV trunk. Trevor sees her in the rear-view mirror and smiles. After putting Elena in the trunk, he joins Trevor.

Trevor says happily "Thank you for your help."

The questionable man asks "Is there anything else?"

Trevor nods and says, "One more thing. Come closer, please."

The questionable man gets closer as he's told.

Trevor says again "Closer."

The questionable man gets closer. Then Trevor takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the floor and drives away. The questionable man is now dead.

———————————————————————

**New York City Klaus' Penthouse**

**Klaus POV**

I have blood bags on hand for when Finn awakens and I'm certain he is going to be very unhappy with me. After I confirm that our father is dead then he can go wherever he wants while I follow the message that is either an ambush or from MY Wacky Doppelgänger who would then apparently know to much.

I see Finn sit up in his bed/coffin, we don't have to be technical do we?

"Finn" I say as I sit in a seat across the room. He will be attacking me after all. I'd rather be somewhat comfortable first.

His head snaps towards mine his eyes narrowed "who woke me."

"I did, I removed the dagger." I tell him. I won't admit it to anybody but I feel bad, how was I supposed to know that after so many years it'd be so painful.

Finn jumps out of the coffin snarling "What year is it?" He demands to know.

Normally I won't tolerate such disrespect but I did put him through agony of something apparently. "2010"

I toss him a blood bag. I tell him a bit about how things have changed "We don't NEED to use people to survive anymore. What I tossed you is a blood bag, all given from someone at a blood drive. I'll also be letting you use my contacts to help you search for Sage, She is still alive from what I've heard and after we confirm that Father is truly dead then you can go wherever you want. Even far from me." I tell him. He is a kill joy anyways and he's pretty sure Finn never liked him anyways.

"Why?" Finn asks calmly after finishing a few blood bags.

"I didn't know it'd end up hurting you. The daggers." I tell him sitting stiffly, wondering when he will attack me.

He looks at me long and hard then nods solemnly.

"Aren't you going to attack me brother?" I ask him carefully.

Finn turns his face back towards me and shakes his head and says "No, not if you let me destroy the dagger."

I consider it and sigh, fine. Fuck. Fine, I'll probably hardly see him after he leaves anyways. I nod "Destroy it then brother."

"When will you release the rest of them?" Finn asks me carefully.

I let out a sigh and put my arms above my head "Soon, I'd like to make sure our Father is dead and then acquire a house big enough. Then I will release them." I tell him. That's the plan, withholding the fact that I'll be waiting until I release myself from the curse if there is truly another doppelgänger.

——————————————————————

**House**

**3rd POV**

The SUV is parking in the driveway. Trevor is carrying Elena, who is starting to wake up. They are in the house. He puts her on the couch and starts to untie her hands and feet.

He notices her starting to wake up and he just loves her smell, he wants to drain her. He notices her hair is dyed a light brown as he leans in towards her. Then her eyes shoot open. But they're not brown and they're not contacts either. So now he's rather confused. How'd that happen?

She blinks at him, yawns and stretches her arms out then goes "Huh, Hey Trev, got any bandaids? I think I got some ouches."

Trevor blinks at her "we kidnapped you." He says dryly. Aren't humans supposed to be afraid in this situation? What the hell is going on?

She looks at him for a long moment and then shrugs but then says happily "Yup, you did and it was exciting! Now I know you're Trevor and I know that Rose is going to come over here soon too! It's exciting isn't it?"

What the fuck is wrong with this human. He's thinking "How do you even"

Before he can finish the question she talks over him "I'd recommend not staying to say hello to Lijah though. He'll agree to letting Rose live but not you and then Bye Bye goes Trevor's head." It's rather sad. Trevor doesn't seem too bad.

Rose comes vamping in near me vamp face out and snarls "Don't listen to her Trevor! She's lying. Trying to escape just like the last one."

Lena just snorts out a laugh while Rose is looking at her with her vamp face out and her eyes hard Lena decides to be a brat then "honestly this place is chilly, maybe grab me a blanket?"

Rose snarls and grabs Lena by the throat, bringing her face close to hers and stares into her eyes she snarls "You were kidnapped act like it." And then throws her to the couch.

Lena pouts and crosses her arms over her chest and says "But I thought we could have fun til Lijah arrives. Maybe tell some jokes or if there's enough blankets we could build forts and then maybe Lijah won't knock Trevs head off."

"You don't know anything." Rose snarls as she moves towards Elena again. Trevor comes up to rose and grabs her arms.

"Don't attack her Rose." Trevor says sternly while looking at Elena calculating. . Curiously.

Rose snarls at him and says "Why? You want to run off with this one too?"

Elena snorts and holds her hands up "I'm not into Cute, Creepy Sweetie thanks though. Hey? Again bandaids, they normally give them to people who have ouche, as in the blood coming out of the body somewhere."

"You'll have to do without" Rose snaps.

——————————————————

**Damon's Car**

**3rd POV**

"Who do you think took her?" Tyler asks the brothers worriedly from beside Damon.

They look at each other and Damon speaks up first "Most likely someone from her past, which means they're most likely at least 500 years old."

"What's this?" Stefan asks as he's looking through a bag Alaric gave them in the backseat.

Damon glances at Stefan before turning back to the road. "Maybe vervain?"

"Like a vervain bomb then?" Stefan says curiously looking at the canister.

Tyler takes it from Stefan and looks it over and says "It's possible. The canister it's in would make sense then." Then he hands it back to him.

"Why didn't you want to bring Caroline with? She could help." Damon asks Stefan.

"Because I like her and I'd rather her not get hurt" Stefan says strongly.

Tyler and Damon nod. That is a Good reason.

"I wish Lena would listen to us when we tell her to not do something" Damon says sounding exasperated.

Tyler nods then snorts out"I know Right? That lady has no self preservation skills at all."

————————————-

**House**

"Fine, but if I die in a abandoned house because you refuse to supply a Bandaid I will sue you from the afterlife." I tell her flatly. Dying from falling down the stairs trying to snuggle my kiddo who had a nightmare works for me, but I'd rather not die from a little itty bitty ouches.

Trevor laughs and says "You're funny, I'm liking you."

I shrug and say sternly "Don't, I'm annoying and I've heard I talk in my sleep sometimes and occasionally snore and fart."

Trevor laughs again. Okay so he's calling some or all of it a bluff. However if I have a cold I snore and I do occasionally talk and walk in my sleep if someone is talking to me or calling for me.

"You're refreshing. " he says happily.

"I'm just honest and sarcastic." I say to him blankly. My hands that have been moving around the couch find a piece of paper. Ahh so I guess I'll have rescuers then.

He nods and smiles "So why couldn't Rose compel you hmm?" He asks me while looking into my eyes.

I raise an eyebrow "All you're gonna find in there are my eyes, my soul abandoned me after I crawled out of hell."

He snickers and sits beside me. I stiffen a bit. He puts in hands up, he noticed then and says "I won't touch you, promise."

I snort and say "Famous last words right there honey."

He laughs again. "Why did you have to be a doppelgänger?" He says. "I like you and we kidnapped you."

I say excitedly and jokingly "Because I drew the short straw, after I died in my last life they had us draw straws for our new life. I'm just happy I didn't become a worm, so it's whatever." He laughs loudly again.

Then I tell him conversationally. "I'll stand in front of you before Lijah can knock your head off."

He's looking at me as I'm looking around the old room. "You know what's going to happen?" He asks sounding both scared and curious.

I snort "Not necessarily. I know some. Maybe I'll get my head knocked off my shoulders first? Who knows Trev?" He keeps watching me.

His eyes snap up to the archway "Elijah is here."

I beam and I begin practically bouncing in my seat "This'll be fun! I'm excited! Aren't you?" I ask him happily.

He grabs my hand and lets out a breath and says honestly "I'm scared."

I nod sadly "I'll do my best to protect you! Like I protect all my friends!" Okay so maybe I'm channeling Naruto a tiny bit.

I stand up and Trevor's hand grabs mine a bit tightly. I pull him up and say "Stay behind me then yeah?"

He looks amused and says "I'm the vampire in the room."

I snort and whisper out with a smile. "Yeah, but I'm the wacky Doppel whose looking forward to meeting Klaus."

He blinks at me and whisper shouts "You're WHAT?" Just as Lijah comes in with Rose. Rose who is looking between us very suspiciously.

Lijah vamps over to me and Trevor backs away a little and lets go of my hand as Elijah looks me over and says quietly "you're eyes are strange" then Elijah leans in to smell me. I stiffen a little as he does, but I breathe calmly.

He smiles at me after and says "Human. It's impossible. Hello there."

I raise a bored eyebrow and put up two fingers and say "Yo"

He looks over me again curiously then stands up straight and says "We have a long trip ahead of us. We should be going."

Then he turns to Trevor and says "One last piece of business and we're done."

Elijah goes to make a move towards Trevor and I stand in front of him as tall as I can with my arms out blocking Trevor.

"No" I shout out, my eyes narrowed. I won't let him get closer. Arm to head and pop goes head. So nope, not gonna happen. Thank you. Good bye.

———————————————————————

**Charlotte, North Carolina Cemetery**

**Klaus POV**

Me, Greta and Finn arrive at the cemetery and we find the mausoleum and we walk in and look around. We see a open casket with chains inside of it and what looks to be a burnt stake.

"Greta? Could you do me the honor of checking to see if this ash is our fathers please?" I ask her.

She nods "yes Sir."

After she chants for awhile she says "It his, he is truly dead."

I smile broadly. "YES!" I say happily, I could throw a fun happy funeral!

Finn looks sad and also a bit happy. I tell him "you can go wherever you want to now Finn, it's safe for you to do so."

"I can go find Sage now?" He asks me with a small smile.

"Yes!" I say happily "you can! I've had people set things up for you too. Houses and such so that you don't have to worry to much, I even got you a cellphone and once we return to the Penthouse I'll have someone teach you to drive so that you can get around safely by vehicle."

"You're not leaving now?" Finn asks his violent brother curiously.

"I can't just abandon you. You might be boring but you are my brother, I'll have to leave in a day or two after we get back though ." I tell him seriously. Don't they know that I take my families safety seriously?

Besides, I can both love them and hate them can't I?

————————————————————

**House**

**3rd POV**

Elijah is looking at the doppelgänger carefully. She's protective of one of the people who kidnapped her. How odd. He can tell she's not compelled either. Just brave and foolish.

She's not trying to be protected. He can plainly see that, her arms wide to keep Trevor defended and how her eyes are narrowed and hard, her jaw is tight. She thinks she'll be taking a hit from me then.

Her personality doesn't seem very similar to either doppelgänger that he meet previously.

Her eyes are also vastly different with no signs of them being lenses.

Elijah looks her in the eye to compel her and says "Move away from him."

Her eyes turn amused and his own narrow, where's the vervain?

She snickers and says"No thanks sweetie, I rather like the Creepy-Sweeties personality and I need his head to remain on his shoulders to continue random conversations that make no logical sense."

Elijah holds back a snort creepy sweetie? Conversations that make no sense? Really. . What is wrong with this human?

Elijah vamps to her and grabs her shoulders to move her away.

Unfortunately for both of them her gut reaction is to head but him because of the way he grabbed her.

So she swings her head straight for his the moment he grabs her shoulders and accidentally pops his nose out of place and he stumbles back in surprise and he hears her whisper to herself "oopsy daisy, instinctive responses can be such a bitch. Then again if it saves Trevor's head that's ok."

Elijah growls out angry "I could kill you"

She raises a brow and says back calmly, to calmly to be comfortable for him. "You could, and I'd be happy to oblige, so say. . You get to take my life but then Trevor here gets to keep his life?"

"You don't want me as your enemy." Elijah says back sternly starring her in the eyes.

She shrugs "true, however it's you who keeps pushing to attack so it is you, not I who doesn't understand NO or DONT."

"You don't understand anything, he betrayed us!" Elijah snaps.

Elena raises an eyebrow and snorts rudely, looking him over sadly "Did he? So hypothetically speaking then, if you loved someone you wouldn't try to keep them alive or free them from being sacrificed then? That's incredibly sad and pathetic Lijah."

It's been a long time before a simple human made him feel bad about his own actions.

But she continues "If you love someone you try to protect them no matter what, besides there's also more reasons why even a vampire would save a human from the fate of being used. Unless said human understands and doesn't particularly care whether they live or die."

Elijah just looks at her. He knows he couldn't just do nothing if he cares about a human. Even for Katerina he tried to find a solution to make sure she survived behind Klaus back.

He sighs, then asks curiously. "Which type are you?"

She smiles at him and says very happily "I protect others and I happily, excitedly await your brother to arrive and drain me to home!"

He blinks at her and holds back a groan. Fuck. Why couldn't she just be compelled? It'd be much easier. "You broke my nose" he tells her sternly.

She shrugs not caring and shouldn't she be begging him to keep her safe? "You're a vampire, besides I'm quite sure that pails in comparison to other things you've endured."

Elijah nods and holds back another groan. That's true. He asks her curiously "You're going to be difficult for me aren't you?"

She smiles brightly and he finally lets a loud groan escape as she says happily "You bet your ass I'm going to be!"

All of a sudden they hear noise throughout the house. Ahh she thinks to herself, her rescuers have arrived, how cute!

Elijah turns to Rose "Who is it?"

Rose shakes her head "I don't know."

Trevor looks between all of them and then looks back at Lena. Lenas face is amused. She's honestly enjoying this.

Elijah grabs Lena quickly and holds onto her arms tightly as he says "Who else is in this house?"

Rose reply's honestly "I don't know."

Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms and glares at Rose, as he says harshly "Rose."

Rose shakes her head "I don't know who it is."

Elena hears Stefan shout "Up here."

Then Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed. Elena holds back an eye roll.

Then Damon shouts out "Down here."

Elijah then receives a stake in his hand. He removes it becoming pissed. Then Elena and Rose disappeared.

Tylers hand is over her mouth, she didn't realize he'd be here. He has his finger in front of her mouth, urging her to stay quiet because he knows if she wants to say something it'll be hard for her not to do it.

Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth and gestures to be quiet. He doesn't want them given away after all.

Elijah speaks up, feeling irritated and angry "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?"

He says as he breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake."I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena pushes Tyler off of her and moves to the stairs and sits down. She looks around and she sees Elijah watching her closely. "We could all just talk instead!" She shouts looking around.

Tyler walks over to her and sits down. Elijah watches curiously as he grabs her hand and starts whispering to her "Damnit Lena, are you trying to get hurt?"

"Not necessarily. See I figured if you told you I was going to be kidnapped then you'd all freak out and I figured that this would be the best way to get us in the same room as Lijah and I needed to keep Trevor's head on his shoulders." She says proudly

And not for the first time Elijah wonders what is wrong with this human.

Elijah vamps down closer, but not to close and asks "why?"

Elena beams at him happily and claps "come on gentlemen."

Elijah hears grumbling around the house and sees Tyler beside her rolling his eyes annoyed as he snaps "LENA, You were KIDNAPPED."

Lena rolls her eyes too and says back "And I know it was going to happen, it's not a big deal."

That's when Damon came by vamp speed besides her and tugs her towards him into a hug and snarls "ITS A BIG DEAL LENA, you could've gotten hurt."

Elijah feeling annoyed snaps "What are we meeting for?"

Elena turns in Damon's arms and beams happily at him "to make sure no one gets staked or daggered of course!"

Elijah vamps in front of her but doesn't get the chance to do anything else because someone comes between them. "Tyler it's okay, he's just curious about how I know things" he hears her say to Tyler, he sees her hand squeezing his arm to calm the male.

Tyler shakes his head and tells her "I don't trust him, he could hurt you."

She shrugs as Damon holds her tighter to ha body and snaps in her ear "Don't even think about it princess."

Elijah hears her sigh. He adds that she doesn't like to be protected to her list of oddities.

Damon looks at Tyler and snaps "Do it."

Elijah and Elena are looking between them both confused. Do what?

Just then Tyler speeds over to him and to his surprise he by all means wolfs out and bites him. Then he feels a stabbing pain in his heart and he hears Elena scream out "Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Elijah sees Tyler grab her arm and drag her out of the building with the male in the leather holding her other arm to keep her from trying to do anything else. . Elijah will admit he's equal parts angry and confused.

———————————————————————

**Damon's Car**

"Why did you do that?" I ask them sternly as Tyler drags me in the backseat as he keeps hold of my hand even when I shrug him off.

"Because we had to keep you safe." Damon snaps from the drivers seat. I wonder if they noticed that they completely ignored Trevor and Rose there at the end?

"I had a plan!" I snap at them. "One that wouldn't be as troublesome or have to do with any backstabbing."

"We killed him, problem solved." Damon snaps. Tyler is looking at me curiously and Stefan is looking between Damon and I.

"NO YOU DIDN'T." I snap at him. All three males scoff at me, obviously not believing me and I shake my head, I can't help but feel so incredibly annoyed with them.

——————————————————

**New York City Penthouse**

**Klaus POV**

Finn and I arrived back quickly. Vampire speed is nice. Now to get Finn settled so I can figure out if I have a crazy doppelgänger to get my hands on or if I have an ambush to destroy.

I was painting when I felt a rather unexplainable feeling of annoyance before it disappeared completely. How odd.

——————————————————.


	30. 30

**Chapter 30 - Fights and Kidnapper friends?**

**————————————————————**

**Gilbert Residence**

When we arrive back at my dream/coma house I still feel angry and I still feel annoyed.

I storm into the house Tyler, Damon and Stefan right behind me.

Trying my best to not start a fight with them at the moment I go to walk up to the stairs but Tyler grabs me the moment my foot touches the step causing me to stumble into him with an "Omph"

"Lena" Tyler says sternly, holding me to him and I glare at him hard. If I speak I'll most likely explode after all. I see Stefan looking between us and stepping outside. Smart man there.

"Lena?" Damon try's this time. Coming behind me, they're fucking caging me in. Bloody jerks.

I just glare at them. It's not like I can get away. They're stronger and faster regardless of the training.

It's Damon who speaks up first, speaking softly, gently "we're just trying to make sure you're safe, he speed towards you, he could've killed you."

"We have to keep you safe Lena" Tyler says pleadingly while starting to run his fingers through my hair and I twitch away. I can't exactly move away though. Not with Damon behind me.

I don't want Elijah as a enemy or for him to try to kill any of my friends.

"Please talk to us Lena?" Damon says while starting to kiss my neck and I stiffen. Why do they keep doing that?

"Stop" I say sternly to them both as I notice Tyler was bringing his face close to the other side of my neck. I feel them both stop and straighten up.

They both have a hand on my shoulder I shrug them off, they let me and back away with their hands up, their faces are neutral but their eyes aren't.

"You both need to stop kissing me. I'm not either or yours. We're not together and you know that." I tell them sharply.

They look down it I could see their determination in their eyes and it'd be a lie to say it didn't make me uncomfortable. But I will ignore that, they don't have to be my friends if they don't want to. But they're not going to try to get more from me.

"When Elijah comes here he's going to be pissed at you all, assuming he won't take off with me because of your choices." I tell them sternly.

"He's dead" Tyler says flatly, obviously he's feeling angry.

"He was bitten and staked Elena. He's not coming back." Damon says sternly.

I giggle a little. Oh my poor babies. "He is, you can't kill him that way and I won't tell you how to kill him either."

Damon and Tyler scoff and shake their heads. They don't believe me? Fine.

I raise an eyebrow and shake my head and I start to mutter about idiots when both of them grab my shoulders again.

Damon gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and then Tyler does as well. Damon leaves the house right after. Tyler quickly heads up the stairs.

Forehead kisses I can live with.

Idiots they are. As I walk to my room I accidentally bump into Jeremy and I jump him "JEREMY" I wrap my hands around his neck "baby-bro I missed you, I'll tell you all about the kidnapping tomorrow!"

I run into my room then and just sit. Maybe I should make a run for it! Where though? Hmm. . My car is out there right?

I go around my room and grab some clothes and my money. Normally I'd bring Jeremy at least but Tyler is living here now too and I just, I really don't want a tail following me around you know?

I climb out my window and I walk as quietly as I can and start my car up. I start to pull out of the driveway and I see Tyler at the door with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Fuck, Fuck. Fuck. Ohhh. He looks pissed. Which means Damon will be here soon too. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I rip out of the driveway then and speed down the road out of town. I can hear my phone ringing on a constant loop.

——————————————————————

**Lake**

I park the car near a lake access point in the town over and I turn on some music to just listen to. I sit on the hood of my car as I watch the stars and the way the lake water ripples in the darkness.

I've been there for awhile when I start getting sleepy.

I wake up I'm not sure how much later it was to someone shaking me.

"Lena, Lena wake up" I hear.

I jolt away and try to push the person who's trying to wake me, falling off the car as I do with a loud OMPH.

I groan and I look up to see Damon and Tyler. Fuck my coma. I'll run away.

I roll my eyes "What?"

"You took off last night Lena." Tyler says, his eyes are dark, his voice is harsh and I straighten up. That look has never been good for me.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Damon asks with a near snarl, eyes and voice dark and harsh also. Fuck, Bonnie found me then? Fuck fuck.

I blankly stare at them. Voice monotone. "No, I left on my own. No one forced me. I needed to be alone."

"Fine" they both snapped, eyes harsh and voices cold. "We're done then, you can just be alone." They look at me carefully.

I nod. I wasn't going to say anything. I wasn't going to fight. It's probably the best decision they could make regardless. Plus, It's their choice and I'm not going to put them in a position that they shouldn't be in. They turn around and then leave shortly after.

I turn my music on again, ignoring the weird painful aching in my chest and the weird sadness that wants to take over me as I quietly sing to myself.

———————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

"Why do I feel like we had told her that we hate her or something?" Tyler asks Damon as they walk in. They could feel pain in their chests and a harsh sadness inside themselves. Most likely from her, without her even noticing it.

Damon lets out an annoyed sigh "I don't know, I get that feeling too. I was just so worried and Fuck, she already wasn't trusting us very much."

Tyler looks at him worriedly and asks carefully "you don't think we fucked this up do you?"

Damon snaps at him "I fucking hope not, she's my mate."

Tyler snaps back "She's my mate too Dick."

Damon snarls at him "I fucking noticed, otherwise I don't think Sheila would've let me in the ritual, and according to Sheila she knows for sure she has one more, but she said there's a possibility of there being another. ."

"So wait, there could be 2 others somewhere or at least one for sure? I don't like sharing. I don't even like you. But I didn't find out she was mine until my first moon. However beforehand I knew, I knew I wanted her. ." Tyler says with frustration.

"She isn't just yours and well. . .She's going to be so pissed at us, I don't even think she knows she has mates." Damon says stiffly.

Jeremy just walked in and he looks between them carefully, seeing their frustration and asks "Where's Lena?"

Damon hesitantly say "the lake outside of town."

Jeremy raises an eyebrow "Really? Why?"

Tyler responds then saying hesitantly as well "we may have pissed her off and then tracked her down and said something we don't mean."

Jeremy looks between them both, his face a mask neither knew he could pull off "Great, just great, well when she comes back or if she does depending on what you said to her, you'll be lucky if she talks to either of you." Then Jeremy walks out, he's going to spend time with Anna by the pastry stuff, skipping can be healthy right?

Just then Rose knocks on the door and try's to fill them in on what she knows of a Klaus and the Elijah.

Caroline and Stefan are at her moms house.

So Tyler and Damon follow Rose to visit Slater. Not having a warning to bring him home with them, not believing the one who knows things isn't always healthy right?

———————————————————————

**Lake**

I can't expect someone to want to put up with me even in a dream-coma. I'm not worth the trouble regardless and I need to get home anyways. It's a dream. I'm in a coma and I'm stuck here and I have to get home.

I know feel attached to them in a way and I also know I can't be. I won't be. It will be better this way won't it?

I don't know how long I was sitting out here. I didn't turn around when I heard the ground crunch under someone's feet. I didn't turn around when whoever it was sat beside me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

I'm just ready to get home, to see my kids, to see my husband and to see the rest of my family again.

I feel someone bump my shoulder then and my eyes snap open and I turn my head. I see Trevor. My eyes stay on him for a bit to see if he's a threat. I release a sigh and just lean my head back and close my eyes again.

I guess I don't care if he is a threat.

"You look like you've given up." Trevor says casually from beside me.

I let out a long sigh "No, I've just accepted that I'm not worth the effort and I've also accepted that that's okay. I need to get home. At the most I have two months left. Maybe."

"Do you have cancer?" Trevor asked me curiously.

I shake my head and smile a little "No, I let Klaus know, he'll come, I'm hoping after the wolf pack arrives. Maybe Rose will live this time too." I let out a sad sigh with a frown.

Trevor's eyes widen "You let him know where you are? Wait wait... rose dies?"

I shrug "Sure," then I say sadly "originally she does yes. I don't know her like you do but she seems alright."

"She's at the boarding house with them all right now." Trevor tells me.

I nod and ask curiously "why are you here?"

"The brothers and the wolf were talking about you mentioned you were by the lake outside of town." He tells me.

I nod again.

"When will you come back?" He asks me then.

I shrug "I might stay here, buy a tent or something." I tell him truthfully.

"You could get hurt." He says simply.

I sigh and say "I'll buy a gun and make some wooden stakes then."

He nods hesitantly then says "I'll stay with you then."

I chuckle sadly while looking at the sky and say softly "Don't bother honey."

"I want to." He tells me gently.

"You don't. You might want something, but it's got nothing to do with me." I tell him.

"I liked how you smiled earlier" Trevor says.

I raise an eyebrow and shake my head. I say simply. "No you didn't. You liked the human that wasn't going to fear the enhanced humans that think they own or know everything just because they drink blood and have lived longer."

Trevor's quiet for awhile and says. "Yeah, I liked that too. It's refreshing and you protected me regardless of the fact that we kidnapped you and the fact that he could have killed you."

I shrug and say "Death is but the next great adventure or maybe it's just a long coma? Who can tell really?"

———————————————————————

**New York City penthouse**

**Klaus POV**

I am busy helping my brother get used to being awake in this time. Sometimes it's rather difficult and I hate to admit I'm upset that I'll most likely miss this full moons opportunity and have to wait for the next.

I keep feeling pain in my chest randomly and it's rather annoying. Maybe it's the melancholy that hurts or the acceptance of something. . . Death? Non belonging? It's the acceptance of something.

He wants to get his pent up frustration out but doesn't. He needs to get his brother prepared to go so that he can get HIS doppelgänger.

———————————————————————

**This chapter was a bit difficult for me because while she tries to be completely uncaring she still cares for them.**

**She needed to figure out her next step and be away from them. Away from them crowding her and trying to protect her.**

**They needed her to be safe, to hold her to know she's right there and not being hurt.**

**She's not good at talking when she's worried about things bubbling over the surface.**

**She can either snap and her words are sharp and tend to be rude or she can remain silent because the part of her that wants to run and hide is trying to come out.**

**Her priority is trying to get home and they don't want her to even attempt to.**

**They want her to accept it as reality.**

She really doesn't want to do that.


	31. 31

**Chapter 31 - Elijah, Tylers Full Moon and Jules visits town**

————————————————————

**Martin's Residence**

**3rd POV**

Elijah is standing at a window, looking out. Jonas and Luka enter the apartment and shuts the door behind themselves.

Elijah looks between both witches and says "Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me and the one who bite me. I'll need to be somewhere else when the delusions take over though. "

Jonas ask curiously "I assume they didn't live to tell about it?"

Elijah sighs and says "Actually, I spared them. They'd die before they'd let anything happen to her. They both would and some others would too it seems. She'll be kept safe."

Jonas nods and says ominously "For now."

Elijah nods in agreement "Well, that's precisely what we need her to be. Safe."

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

It was early and quiet. More quiet then the house normally is, Tyler thinks as he sits at the kitchen table.

He knows that he was incredibly frustrated that she left the safety of the house and that he just didn't want her to her hurt.

Both himself and Damon have noticed that she's fighting the mate bond. That she doesn't actually notice it.

Tyler wonders if she'll show up for the full moon tonight. Technically he doesn't have to transform, but he rather enjoys it now that it's not painful.

There's a knock on the door. He's hope it's Lena but she wouldn't have to knock. He opens the door to see a blonde he doesn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" He asks her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Jules. I am a friend of Masons and your mom mentioned that the last person he was with was you." She tells him.

She's a werewolf then he figures. "I haven't seen him since he left." Tyler tells her.

Which is the truth they've talked over the phone and the computer of course but Lena wanted him away from town until after something happened.

"Well, if you hear from him let me know." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, Bye." He tells her before closing the door. He's going to have to call Damon now.

——————————————————————

**Mystic Grill**

**3rd POV**

Jules arrives at the grill. She sees Matt and asks him. "Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Alaric and Damon are looking at her. He got a call from Tyler earlier too. But he'd admit he's surprised they haven't just called him up. Unless he got a new number too? Huh. He'll have to ask Tyler.

Damon says "Mmm, Mason's mystery woman."

Alaric looks at Damon and asks curiously "Where is Mason anyway?"

Damon shrugs "you'd have to ask Tyler or Lena, they're the ones who keep in contact with him."

Alaric blinks at him surprised "You both let your mate communicate with him?"

Damon chuckles "We can't make her not do something. We try to keep her home and safe so what does she do? She runs off to a lake for some star gazing. We tell her to come back, she tells us she needs time by herself."

Alaric chuckles too "Ahh, well at least she won't let you both control her life."

Damon snorts "lets hope that her other mate or mates understand that as well. I do no look forward to trying to be a mediator. I'm supposed to be the difficult one to control." Damon drops his head to the table and mumbles "why didn't I just drag her hot ass home yesterday?"

Alaric snorts and says "Because you'd be lucky if both you and Tyler came back without broken noses."

Damon looks at Jules and digs into his pocket. Alaric looks at it and asks curiously "what's that?"

Damon smirks at him happily "wolfsbane!"

Alaric raises an eyebrow "does it work?"

Damon nods "Yup, it does."

They notice that Jules is alone at the bar.

Alaric pretends to be drunk and stumbles over to her. "Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking."

Jules laughs softly "No, one is my limit."

Alaric says drunkly "Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town."

Jules sighs out "Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?"

Alaric shrugs "Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night."

Damon walks over saying helpfully to her "Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?"

Alaric scoffs. If they weren't pretending right now he'd be offended "I'm not bothering anybody."

Damon snarks back "Perfect. Well...Do it elsewhere."

Alaric looks between them.

Damon tells her soothingly "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from."

While Damon is talking to her, Alaric try's to sneakingly puts wolfsbane in her glass.

Alaric snarks back "Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Then hands the glass back to Jules.

Damon asks Alaric rudely. "Why are you here?" It's almost like being an actor. If only part of him didn't want to laugh.

Jules says simply "Thank you for the drink."

Alaric raises his glass and leaves. Jules puts her drink on the counter without drinking it and Damon has a sinking feeling that she may very well know they put wolfsbane in it.

Damon is still at the bar with Jules. Jules is continuously stirring her drink with a stirrer.

Damon trying to sound helpful says "There's a BB down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake."

Jules says then "No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend."

Damon asks with fake curiosity "Who?"

Jules answers simply "Mason Lockwood."

Damon says honestly "I know Mason!"

Jules looks at him curiously "You do?"

Damon continues "Yeah. He's a great guy." Really he is. A bit annoying sometimes and he could definitely be a threat but well, they avoided that by not trying to kill him.

Jules replies "He's missing."

Damon blinks and says in fake shock "What do you mean? Like...I mean, missing missing?" Maybe he wouldn't have to be missing if this so called pack of his was decent.

Jules asks him suspiciously "How do you know Mason?"

"Friends of friends." Damon says. Which is also true. He likes Mason sure but he still wouldn't have minded killing him but beggars can't be choosers or something like that.

Damon notices she still hasn't taken a drink of her alcohol yet and he glances at Alaric. She knows, he's quite sure about that.

———————————————————————

**Lockwood Cellars**

I arrive at the cellars and sit on the ground. I'm unsure if Tyler will be here tonight or not. He technically doesn't have to change after all.

I see Tyler drive up in his truck and I stand up. I'll go if he wants me too of course.

He looks at me and I fidget. Now this is just awkward. I speak up before he can "I can go if you don't want me here, it's just . . . I know that you said it helps and . "

Before I can continue he interrupts "I'm glad you're here." He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm surprised Damon isn't." I say honestly.

"Jules is here." Tyler says.

"Ah, hopefully neither him nor Rose get bitten tonight." I say irritated. "Where are you going to change tonight? Outside or in the cellar."

"Cellar, for now anyways." Tyler says. I nod and follow him into the cellars.

———————————————————————

**Mystic Grill**

**3rd POV**

Jules says conversationally "You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going."

Damon sighs out "Oh, come on. Look, one drink."

Jules nods and says "It'll help me sleep."

Damon nods in agreement "To sleep."

She sniffs the glass and sets it back on the bar looking annoyed "You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?"

Damon sighs and asks her "What do you want with Mason Lockwood?"

Jules says "He's my friend."

Damon inwardly scoffs. If that were the case he would've vouched for her and the others but he didn't "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him."

Jules asks angrily "And why not?"

Because he doesn't want you to find him is what he wants to say. But instead he tells her "You should leave town."

Jules nearly growls at him "You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?"

Alaric arrives back over.

Alaric asks him conversationally "Damon, how about that second round?"

Damon sighs and shakes his head "I think we're done, Rick."

Damon looks at her and asks curiously "You think I'm afraid of you?"

Jules shrugs and says "No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked."

Damon looks at Alaric as she leaves and lets out a breath. Fuck. He can hear Elena's voice now saying 'you can be such an idiot sometimes' in his head.

———————————————————————

**Lockwood Cellar**

After they enter cellar Tyler removes his clothes and Lena turns away. That will probably never stop being awkward for me.

Next thing I know is that there's a wolf beside me rubbing itself against me with a look of mischief in his wolfie eyes and I sigh "Tyler if you try to hump me, I swear that I'll hit you with like a frying pan or something."

He whines and I giggle as I pet him. "You're so goofy." I sigh and ask "Hey, Should we head to the Salvatore's Tyler? Maybe we can stop Jules from trying to kill one of our vampy friends?"

Tyler nods his wolf head yes. He motions for me to get on his wolfy back and I do so, he takes off rather fast as I get on him and hold myself to him carefully.

———————————————————————

**Woods**

As Tyler runs us through the woods we hear howling in the distance. "Hopefully we're not to late Tyler." I say, wouldn't want any of them to get bitten.

We see the shadow of the boarding house ahead of us and we hear a shatter. Fuck. Hopefully we're not to late.

————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

Jules is in wolf form ready to attack Damon when another wolf jumps between them with Lena on its back.

"Hey Vampys, maybe you should not be in this room yes?" She asks them without looking at them.

Rose and Trevor leave the room quickly. Damon hesitates then turns to faces her back. "I'd rather not leave this room without Lena"

Lena turns her head slightly to look at him. Tyler is growling at Jules the wolf who's glaring at him and growling right back.

"I'm safe with Tyler, Day, I'll check up on you after Miss Wolfy leaves the building." Lena says.

"Then I'm staying too." Damon says back stubbornly.

"Werewolf bites are fatal to vampires Day." Lena tells him from on top of Tyler-Wolfie.

Lena climbs off of Tyler and stands behind him. Damon is closer to the door then Lena. Lena sees Jules watching her growling and then she turns and growls back at Damon and Tyler too.

She leaps past Tyler towards Lena and Damon, but Tyler catches her by the hind leg and bites down hard and twists it, most likely breaking the leg there. Tyler moves to go for her neck when she quickly pushes him back to fast and he stumbles slightly.

Then Damon is behind her wolfy self and snaps her neck, fast and quick.

Tyler changes himself back and the kidnapping/friend duo come back into the room looking around carefully.

Damon is lifting Jules dead body and asks "Who wants to help me bury her?"

"I will" Tyler says

Lena responds quickly "I will too, but I wonder if we should try to make a cure for a wolf bite. I wouldn't look forward to trying to test it though."

Damon looks thoughtful "we could gather the venom from her bite and try."

"I got a feeling that something bad is coming." Tyler speaks up as he head to the backyard of the boarding house.

Lena nod "me too, it wasn't nearly as bad until Jules neck was snapped" She say thoughtfully.

Damon asks looking uncomfortable "Did she have a mate?"

"Fuck" Tyler says running a hand through his hair. "If she did then whoever it is will have felt her die right?"

Damon nods "Yup. Just peachy."

Lena looks between them, eyes narrowed. "I didn't think Mates was a thing in this world."

Damon and Tyler shift uncomfortably "There is."

Lena runs a hand through her hair and sighs "Well, if it's that guy she was with in the show then he'll be a bit sadistic. Which means I'm guessing that he'll be more sadistic?" She asks looking between them.

They both hesitantly nod. Of course they could have told her that their her mates and she has one or two more but she would probably not believe them yet.

Of course they also know that if she died and didn't come back, that they'd destroy the world for her. Or they'd destroy each other. They don't really like each other anyway. They just work brilliantly together. 

"We're going to have to call Mason" Tyler says to them.

——————————————————————

In a room Elijah is locked in riding out the wolf bite. 

————————-

In the same building Luka comes home to his father to tell him that he got the moonstone from the Bennett witch. 

——————

In the tomb Stefan and Katherine are bickering together while Caroline is worried sick about her now best friend Stefan, who her crush for has seemed to have grown over time. 

—————————

Miles away in Florida Jules mate felt her death, they were heading for her before now. But now Brady just wants to kill. Preferably those involved before the full moon and then he can pick a group of campers to transform by. 

———————————

In New York, Klaus is getting places for his brother to live in around the world prepared. Sage is already enroute to Finn. When she arrives he can head to Mystic Falls to find out if his doppelgänger is really there. If it is he may have a chat with her. 

Curiosities sake of course. Maybe see what else she knows. 

———————————————————

**And this chapter is done.**

**I know. I know I killed Jules but well, it'll be interesting to see where this goes when the wolfy group arrives !!**

**I actually have this completed on Wattpad and have a second book out, I've just been really slow transferring the chapters, sorry about that. **


	32. 32

**Chapter 32 - Elijah Visits, Fort Partys and Mates talk. **

**————————————————————**

**Gilbert Residence**

It's been two days since the whole Jules was killed thing. Tyler called his uncle yesterday morning about it and to say Mason was worried would be an understatement. He's supposed to be arriving here today sometime if he can get out of work for the week or something like that.

Aunty Jenna was running around like a chicken without it's head. Which means Elijah will be visiting soon as well.

"Whatchya doing Aunty?" I ask her with my head tilted.

Jenna sighs and says "Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate."

I giggle "I'm sure you are."

The door bell rings and Aunty Jenna opens the door then she moves aside. Not inviting him in verbally. I see Elijah on the other side just as Tyler comes down the stairs and sees him too, his mouth pops open in shock.

I told them. I walk towards the door. Also not inviting him in. Aunt Jenna looks at me afraid.

I put a hand on her shoulder "it's okay Aunty, this is Elijah Mikaelson. Part of the family that is the oldest species of vampires ever" I say to her while looking at Elijah who is looking at me curiously.

"Are we inviting him in?" Aunt Jenna asks me cautiously while she narrowed her eyes at him.

Elijah looks between us all curiously.

I look at him thoughtfully and say "I don't know if we can actually trust him. Klaus never tossed his family into sea after all."

Elijah's eyes widen and he glares hard at me and growls out "What do you know of my family?"

Tyler moves to stand in front of me and I put my hand out to stop him, he stays put then, but I see his hand twitching to touch me or move me away.

Elijah growls "How could you know! He told me that he threw them out to sea!"

I roll my eyes and say exasperated"Really? Really? Your younger brother mind you, who's so obsessed with keeping your family safe from Mikael, you imagine he'd just toss his annoying ass siblings out to sea?"

He looks at me thoughtfully but then I speak up again. "I honestly wouldn't go running to him right now. He's probably still pissed at you about something you did and would possibly just dagger you out of spite."

He blinks at me and asks curiously "how do you know any of this?"

I shrug and say in a sing-song voice "I'm not gonna tell you!"

Tyler snorts and shakes his head at me.

Elijah raises an eyebrow. "I want to make a deal with you."

I snort then "No."

Elijah's eyebrow twitches "Why?"

I shrug and say callously "I want to meet Klaus, sacrifices make me excited."

"You do realize the sacrifice will be yourself correct?" Elijah asks me looking confused.

I smile brightly and say excitedly while clapping my hands "YES"

Poor poor Eli looks so perplexed right now I want to laugh.

Tyler growls, then grabs my arm tightly and I pout sadly as he practically snarls in my ear "Lena, you better not sacrifice yourself. Do you understand me."

"But Klaus deserves to be fully himself, could you imagine having a part of yourself locked away? It'd be horrid." I say sadly.

Damon and Mason walk in through the kitchen then and Damon snarls out angrily as he walks towards me "Lena's planning on sacrificing herself again?"

I sigh and I turn to Elijah and say apologetically "sorry about them, they seem to take my living a bit more personal then I do."

They both snap at me "DAMN RIGHT WE DO."

I pout again and sigh sadly, they're ruining my trying to die to get home thing.

Elijah speaks up again, looking between us all. A confused look on his face "You don't care if you die?"

I shrug "No, not really."

I pout again "do you think if I try the Dorothy thing with the toe clicking that I could return home?" I ask as I turn to Damon who is right beside me.

Damon rolls his eyes and says honestly "I'd rather you do it that way,0 honestly."

"Me too, it'd be less deadly." Tyler says with a nod.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to invite you to a fort party, but where?." I say to myself.

Tyler looks at me then and asks confused "Not here?"

I nod "Not here. But where?" Tapping my chin with my pointer finger in thought

Jeremy is standing by the stairs looking rather well rested, I wonder how long he's been there and he says "You could do it outside, set up a tent and that should work right?"

I nod happily and bounce up and down and say excitedly "Brilliant idea brother-mine! Will you be joining us?"

Jeremy shakes his head with a smile "Nah, I got school work."

I bounce over to him and hug him "Love you Brother-mine!"

He smiles really brightly and kisses my forehead and says "Love you too Sister-dear!"

I bounce over to Tyler and Damon who have moved towards the door where Elijah is standing. "So how about an outdoor fort party then Elijah?" I ask him curiously.

"What happens during this so called party?" He asks curiously looking very confused.

"We get to know each other of course!" I say with a smile.

Tyler looks between me, Damon and Elijah sighs and says "I'll grab the tent and start setting up."

Damon looks at me and says determined "there is no way I'm leaving you alone with this guy."

I roll my eyes and say "he's not going to hurt me Damon." I pause for a bit and ask "Hey Day, where's Stefan and Caroline?"

Damon sighs and crosses his arms "Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine right now."

I groan "don't tell me, my brother decided to try to get the stone from her and then she kept him with her and Stefan saved him or something."

Damon nods and says "Yup, you got it right in one princess."

"I'm also guessing that Bons already tried getting him out then too and lost the moonstone." I say.

Damon's face vamps and he snarls out "She what?"

I roll my eyes and wave him off "It's not her fault, the Martins that was supposed to help her remove the Curse took it. She didn't notice of course. So Elijah has it now."

Elijah tilts his head "You don't make sense."

I shrug and bump Damon "come on, let's grab things for the fort party. You too Lijah. I'm calling Bonnie and you're going to call the martins. Aunty do we have hot dogs, patty's and marshmallows?"

"No, we'd have to run to the store." Aunty informs me.

I nod and ask curiously "would you mind going and doing that pretty please?"

Aunty shrugs "Sure, it gives me time to pick up Alaric too. He wouldn't miss this." She grabs her purse and walks past Elijah to her car.

Elijah's brows are frowned in thought.

I mumble out to myself "thank god for skipping."

Damon snorts as he gathers blankets and asks "Aren't you worried about failing?"

I shrug and tell him. "Nah, I do all my work and I've been asking for the weeks coursework while I'm there, telling them that a lot of things are going on and I need it. It helps that Jeremy's been getting his mainly emailed to him. He's considering online schooling anyways. ."

Elijah is still standing at the door watching us all interact. I speak up saying. "Hey Eli, go get the Martins to free Stefan, Kats in there too by the way and come to the backyard okay? We'll talk more then."

He nods and asks "Will the Martins be invited too?"

"Yes!" I say with a smile. I'd like it if they could just not die.

"I'm surprised he listened." I say out loud. "He must be really very curious."

Tyler has the two tents set up outside. He walks over to us when we come out with pillows and blankets.

—————————————————

**Backyard**

"Hey Lena." He says with a small smile. I hear Damon snort and mumbling something under his breath that I can't hear, although Tyler is now glaring at Damon.

I look around, ahh I sort of need to get wood.

I see an axe and I walk towards it and start to head out to the woods. I see Tyler following me. "Where'd Mason go?" I ask him curiously.

Tyler shrugs "Not sure, but I couldn't let you go into the woods on your own."

I turned my face towards him and teased him saying "Awww, what a cutie you are!"

He shakes his head with a smile on his face. "I'd push you if you weren't holding an axe." He tells me teasing back.

I giggle. "Ohh now I've fallen in love." I say jokingly and his eyes sparkle as he laughs back.

After we get some wood chopped we head back to our little camping area and I set up where the camp fire will be. Don't wanna burn down the land or something.

Damon heads over towards us as me and Tyler begin sitting down logs in our rock circle.

"Are you sure having Elijah over will be a good thing?" Damon asks me seriously as he crunches down beside me. I see Tyler looking at me curiously.

"Well, I'm not inviting him into the house am I?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Will we have to kill him?" Tyler asks me also serious.

I snort "No, we're not going to kill any of them." I say amused.

I see Damon pout and Tyler look confused "But this Klaus plans on killing you" Damon says angrily.

Tyler agreeing with him snaps out "You can't expect us to sit back and do nothing Lena"

I take a deep breathe. I suppose I'm lucky so far that they haven't gone out of their way to lock me in a tower once they realized Elijah was alive then. "I do expect you to do just that." I tell them sternly as I stand up.

Damon grabs my arm as I go to move past him and he snarls near my face "I don't think so Lena"

I sneer up at him then "It's not up to you what I do with my life Damon."

Damon's grip on my arm tightens, he opens his mouth to speak when Tyler comes up behind me and snarls into my ear "it is when you're trying to kill your self."

Damon loosens his grip then but he doesn't let go. He looks at Tyler and nods in agreement. "Exactly, so if you expect us to just sit back for this then you're crazy." Damon says to me, his grip tightening again for a moment.

"Let go of me Damon." I tell him sternly.

His blue eyes stare at me hard, just then Elijah comes around the yard with Stefan and the Martins behind him.

Damon glares at Elijah as he lets me go and Tyler backs up some.

I ignore them as Stefan makes it over to me and asks about Caroline. "I was just going to call them Stef."

"Them?" He asks curiously.

I nod "Yeah, Caroline and Bonnie should be here for this, I honestly didn't think he'd agree to come to a fort/tent party." I tell him seriously.

"Huh" is Stefan's response.

After I have called them they arrive together and Caroline runs to Stefan and gives him a hug. I hope they go out eventually. They're adorable!

When the fire is going and everyone is starting to sit I move beside Elijah. "Hey." I greet him.

"Elena." He says with a nod. "How do I know I can trust you?"

I shrug "You don't have to trust me. That doesn't mean that it's not true of course."

"I could kill you." He tells me simply.

I nod "You could, and I wouldn't care if you decide to."

He looks thoughtful for a moment then says "Your mates would though."

I blink at him and then laugh "I don't have any mate or mates."

I see him looking around as he says "You do. Two at least."

I roll my eyes. "I can't have one or any." I tell him sternly.

He stares at me for a long while and sighs and says confused "you know things but not this then?"

I say sternly "I know you're brother will be coming. I know the coffins will be with him, I know he needs my blood to make hybrids afterwords. I know if you follow him to go to your family he may dagger you for whatever reason. I know it's possible that Finn isn't in the coffin now."

He blinks and I continue. "I may or may not have Craigslisted him a message." I tell him with a shrug and he tilts his head giving me a blank stare.

"You're an odd human" He says while looking me over carefully with a confused expression.

I shrug again. "He will kill you" Elijah adds softly after.

I shrug and say honestly as I beam at him "I look forward to it!"

As I bounce off over to Damon and Tyler. They're like my best friends. Entirely inappropriate sometimes and maybe just maybe they've been weirdly protective but whatever's.

———————————————

**3rd POV**

Elijah watches Elena talk with the males that he is certain are her mates. It's odd though. Not many have more then one fo them.

Bonnie Bennett walks over and sits down beside the so called Nobel Mikaelson. "You're Elijah." She says.

"And you're miss Bennett." He states back.

She nods "She said I'd probably like you the most, I'm just over here to see how true that is." She says as she watches Stefan and Caroline dance together happily.

"What are you curious about?" He asks her. Not many witches like vampires or any supernatural after all.

"Tell me about the world before I knew it?" She asks him curiously.

He nods. "Well, in about 1746 we were. . ."

Stefan and Caroline were dancing around and laughing when Stefan decided to finally tell her as he pulled her close, he kissed her gently. Caroline's hand moved to her mouth in shock and before she speaks he says "You're my mate, I didn't want to say anything before you got to know me better and i like you a lot. If you're interested."

Caroline beams and throws her arms around him shouting "Yes!" Happily.

Elena smiles at her from beside Damon and Tyler and she says "yes" quietly.

Damon and Tyler look down at her beside them and smile softly. If only she cared about herself half as much as she does everyone else and there's the problem of getting her to see them as her mates.

After she went to bed both boys sat by the fire thinking. "How are we going to do this?" Tyler asks him.

Damon shrugs "I don't know, I just keep wanting to kiss her and I have to keep stopping myself."

"She doesn't think she can have mates" Tyler said speaking up again.

Damon runs a hand through his hair in frustration "I've heard. I guess we're going to have to show her."

"One of these days I'm just going to kiss her and I don't care if she ends up punching me for it." Tyler says.

Damon snorts and smiles "it'd probably be pretty hot to be punched by her"

Tyler smiles too. It'd be worth it. They wouldn't push her to anything of course, but she's always so shocked as if she can't imagine why they like her.

Damon turns to face Tyler "You're not as bad as I thought you'd be kid."

Tyler shrugs "Yeah, I'm just glad we're not forced in the same house all the time."

Damon snorts "I'd of probably killed you, I wanted to."

Tyler nods "Maybe when her other mate or mates, whatever are here we'll be able to get her to accept it."

Damon looks thoughtful and snorts "I wouldn't be surprised if I plan on killing them at first though."

Tyler laughs and says in his Lena voice "Then Lena will be like 'We'll have continuous fort party's until you all can get along."

Damon laughs loudly and can't help but stop then and think fuck she so would too.

——————————————

A few miles away Brady and his pack are almost to mystic falls now. 

———————————

In New York Klaus just finishes getting Finn settled in and handing his care into Sages hands and he'll be heading to mystic falls within the next day with his witch. Which means he should arrive within 3-4 days if he hunts for someone to be his turned into vamp sacrifice. 

——————————————————

**Okay so some things are of course happening differently.**

**Damon and Tyler have reached a current comfortable part of sharing a mate, for right now anyways. But then she's taking it all as if they are only friends and she refuses to break that.**

**Of course though since Lena doesn't believe that she belongs she's certain that even if there are mates that she wouldn't have any and she's to set on dying to return home. (She'll be in denial awhile like til chapter 40something)**

**Klaus will be arriving soon also**.

**Next chapter Brady and his pack will be arriving.**

**Jeremy is busy with talking to Anna and is considering online schooling at the moment.**

**Jenna and Alaric practically live in Jenna's room.**

**Elijah is just confused right now however he's getting along splendidly with Bonnie. He feels a curious pull to her.**

**Caroline and Stefan are now together!**


	33. 33

**Chapter 33 - Kidnapped by sadistic Wolves**

————————————————————

**Mystic Falls Wooded Area**

**3rd POV**

Brady and his pack have arrived in town, sorta. He knows they'll have to scope out the area to get a better idea of who or what they're dealing with around here. Which means scoping it out.

Brady walks up to James "We need to scope out the area, then go to this Grill place and see if we can find mason or his nephew."

"On it. I'll get a border set up here too." James says as he walks away to see who he can gather to do that.

———————————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

I'm wearing a pair of black leggings, blue t shirt, a long beige sweater and my adorable combat boots, that I opt to wear with basically everything. I have my hair braided to the side and no makeup except eyeliner one.

Right now I know Elijah is just hanging around the area from what I've heard.

Caroline and Stefan are making eyes at each other during class! Adorable right? But it's also eww. . . Adorable Ewws haha. But I'm glad they're together.

Bonnie is texting with a smile. Maybe Elijah? They were getting on pretty well. Hopefully she finds happiness in this version of reality. I mean dream. In this version of dream. Whatever.

I'm walking to my locker when Tyler comes up behind me and taps my side with his finger and I jump.

The brats laughing at me now. I roll my eyes and grab my things "You surprised me is all."

In between laughs he says "I know, But you've never gotten surprised before."

I shrug with a smile "It happens. I normally hear or notice it coming like a sixth sense or something. ." I turn and start heading outside. Tyler follows beside me.

"Are you heading straight home?" He asks curious as we head out the doors.

"Yeah, I gotta see Jeremy for a bit and then I'm free to do whatever I guess. He's really liking the online schooling." I tell him with a smile.

"Will you meet me and Damon at the Grill?" He asks me hopefully as I continue my walk towards my car.

I raise an eyebrow and ask "I'm surprised you two are getting along so well."

He shrugs "We have a common interest." He says simply.

I raise an eyebrow at him and shrug. It's none of my business so I ask "Have you seen your Mom and Father lately?"

Tyler nods "Yeah, I go by and talk to my mom a lot. My dad, I don't normally stay and visit him long to be honest. He's been trying to get me to move back home."

I nod in understanding. "Are you going to? Move back home?" I ask curiously.

He looks down a bit uncomfortable and I frown "I thought about it." He begins saying, "but I don't want to leave your place. If that's alright."

I nod "Well, as long as your safe and happy." Besides he hasn't tried to hurt Jeremy since, well, awhile now.

"I'll see you soon then Lena" Tyler says as he walks off to his truck.

I get in my car and take a deep breath, I hate cars. I hate driving. Can't we just teleport yet? Pouty face.

I start the car up and head home.

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

I arrive at the house, turn off the car and go into the house.

I see John sitting at the table ready "Daddy" I greet him simply.

"Elena" dad John says as he looks up with a smile.

"Stefan call you?" I ask him curiously.

He shrugs "They just want to keep you safe."

I blink at him and shrug. "Maybe, but there actually isn't anything you can do about this."

"We plan on daggering him." He tells me.

I sigh and rub my forehead. "If you're talking about Elijah then don't do it." I tell him flat out with a blank stare.

"Why?" John asks curiously.

I raise an eyebrow and say "because I already contacted Klaus and He can't be daggered." I tell him.

John/Dads eyes go wide in alarm "When?"

I think for a moment, I'm not sure when he'll actually arrive of course or if he will soon. I shrug "Don't know, it could be this month or five from now."

He scowls "nice, very specific."

I nod and stand up "glad I could be of some help." I turn on my heel when he speaks up again.

"Where are you going?" Dad/John asks.

"To Jeremy of course." I tell him and head up the stairs.

I come to Jeremy's door and knock "Come in" I hear Jeremy say.

I open the door and I see him on his desktop with Anna on the other end.

I walk over and sit on his bed. "How's it going kids?" I ask them.

Anna snorts and says as Jeremy laughs "I'm older then you."

I shrug "that's okay, you don't look a day over 17."

Anna smirks and shakes her head and Jeremy laughs again. "I missed this." Jeremy says.

I sigh "me too. Hey Anna-Banana, hows the pastry place going?"

Anna smiles big and says "Great, they're working on buying out the company and business has been booming."

I smile "How's your mom and Harper?" I ask her.

"Moms going between being interested in him or Marcel right now so it's hard to say. Harper is just happy to be alive and owning a business though I think." Anna says honestly.

"So brother-mine, hows online schooling going for ya?" I ask him curiously.

He smiles brightly "I like it and I get to spend more time talking to Anna. Did you know me and Anna are mates?" He finished excitedly.

I smile at him. "I didn't know there were mates in this world actually. So will you be turning eventually then?" I ask him curiously.

He nods and smiles "Yup, either after I graduate or next year."

I smile at him and shake my head fondly "As long as you're happy brother dear. I should go, Tyler wants me to meet him and Damon at the Grill. See ya later!"

"See ya soon sis!" Jeremy says and I hear Anna "Bye Elena"

I walk past John who's staring at the TV thoughtfully.

I skip over to my death trap of a car and turn it on and drive off to the Grill.

———————————————————————

**Mystic Grill**

**3rd POV**

Damon and Tyler continuously looked around the Grill for anyone suspicious. They noticed a few of the scruffier type hanging out in the Grill, mostly looking around or just getting something to drink and eat.

Some of Brady's pack were hanging around the Grill, they noticed the vampire and the other wolf. They both seem to get on well and that bothers them. Did that wolf help kill their alphas female?

A short while later Elena walks into the grill towards her boys as she sometimes calls them. She stands by their table and says "Damon, Tyler. It's odd seeing you two hanging out like this."

Damon shrugs and responds first "Well it seems to make you happy."

Elena snorts and says "Of course I am. Two of my friends are getting along, but don't do anything on my accord honey."

Tyler raises an amused brow to that "what if we want more then that?"

Elena chuckles and shakes her head amused and strangely sad "You wouldn't, trust me."

Tyler and Damon glance at each other. She always seems so confident though.

Matt comes by looking between them with frowned brows "Can I get you anything to eat?"

"I'll take a water, a burger and fries please!" Elena says happily.

Damon turns to Matt and puts on a fake smile "I'll have what she's having but with a bourbon."

Matt nods and writes it down. Tyler speaks up "I'll have what she's having with a water as well.

Matt writes it down as well while he glares at Tyler harshly.

Elena looks between the two and asks "He's bitter about the whole his mom kissed you while you two were drunk thing then?"

Tyler shrugs "Amongst other things like, living with you."

Elena blinks and asks curious"He's still not over her?"

Damon and Tyler respond at the same time "Nope"

"Wow. Huh. He really should get over her." Elena says simply.

They both blink at her then say "You are her."

Elena shrugs "eh, maybe. Maybe I'm a body snatcher!" Elena finish's excitedly.

They roll their eyes. Matt comes out with the food and the drinks "thank you!" I say happily.

Damon and Tyler just nod at Matt. "Why haven't you made up with him?" I ask Tyler curiously.

Tyler shrugs "I don't know how, I'm by all means living with his ex that he still loves and with the thing that happened with his mom he really doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to have to live with an asshole of a father." Elena says feeling bad that she's part of the reason her friend hasn't made up with his other friend? Something like that.

Tyler responds "I don't care, I like being where I am now so it doesn't really matter."

Elena frowns and then looks at Damon "So hows your relationship with your brother?"

Damon shrugs "pretty good actually. It's weird not trying to ruin his life though and kind of disappointing but whatever." Damon says with a wave of his hand.

After they finish eating Elena looks at the clock and sighs "I should head home now, when will you be coming back?" She asks Tyler.

Tyler shrugs "i don't know. We are looking into things."

Which means they think that the pack might be here, how great. Elena thinks, she nods "I'll see ya later." She turns and leaves.

A few of the pack members nod at each other and go out the back door. They'll take that one. She also looks like the vamp that Mason was going out with.

They followed her to her car as she hummed some tune that makes no sense to them. She puts her key into the car door when someone comes up behind her and wraps a hand around her mouth, she hooks her leg around his and tugs his forward to trip them, they fall and she rolls off of him quickly as he moves to stand.

She reaches for the stake in her boot and he stands up, she pulls the stake out and she lunges for him knocking him back down, before she can stab him one of the other pack members comes up behind her and knock her out quickly.

They look between each other, the man on the ground snaps out "Psycho Bitch, take her back to camp NOW."

Brady gets up to his feet pissed off. That little human bitch surprised him and knocked him on his ass in front of his pack. She almost fucking staked him. He will make her pay.

———————————————————————

**Mystic Falls Wooded Area**

**3rd POV**

They put her in the RV, chained to the cage they have for vampires. They were originally planing on taking a vampire and may have been planning on taking a wolf with them when they leave.

But seeing one so openly friendly with a vampire let them know they couldn't risk it. So they took a girl who associates with both. Maybe she can let them know how many vampires they have to kill.

Elena starts to wake, she doesn't make a sound but she wants to groan so badly. She keeps her head down and she looks around carefully with just her eyes, her arms are a bit numb as well tied behind her back.

She notices that her boots are off and so is her sweater. Probably to make her uncomfortable. Wasn't Caroline the one who was supposed to be kidnapped? Vampnapped? Whatever. It's better this way anyways right . .

Brady walks into the RV loudly slamming the door, trying to wake the sleeping human. He walks in and sees that her head is still down, her breathing even, either she's still out or she's rather good at fake sleeping.

He wants to get this done though. He walks up to her yanks her head back by her hair, she doesn't make a noise he noticed, but her eyes are just watching him curiously. He's not sure what makes him maddest. The fact that there's not even an ounce of fear in her eyes or the fact that in her eyes he can see her silent defiance.

He'll have to break her. He will have to be brutal. He doesn't care. She might know who killed his mate and then she'll die regardless, but she won't know that.

She raises an eyebrow at him and he raises his hand and smacks her across the face. Her head snaps to the side. She remains silent and he can feel the anger inside of him boil and he tightens his grip on her hair as he yanks her head back and he smacks her again.

Her head snaps to the side and she just wants to kick his ass or maybe shove his head up his ass. But it's difficult to do that when your hands are behind your back and well, she can't slip out of the chains just yet.

"Who killed her?" Brady asks her, still gripping her hair tightly.

She raises an eyebrow at him and in retaliation for her silence he smacks her again. After her head snaps to the side she lifts her head and looks him right in the eye again.

"Who killed Jules?" He snarls at her.

She shrugs and he backhands her and releases her hair. She lifts her head again and she smiles at him and says "You hit like my Grandma."

He walks over to her and unhooks her from the wall of the cage. Her hands are still behind her back tied. He wants more room to beat her then. He grabs her by her arm and pulls her up, then he wraps his hand around her neck and snarls again "WHO KILLED JULES?"

He releases her and she drops to the ground in a heap sucking in air. She spits on the floor by his feet and looks back up at him, her eyes hard, but she's not crying or begging.

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

Tyler just got back from hanging out with Damon and Stefan he noticed that Elena's car is not in the driveway. He calls Damon.

"Hello?" Tyler hears Damon say.

"Elena isn't home." Tyler tells him.

"Let's find Sheila or Bonnie." Damon says

"Alright, I'll bring Jeremy." Tyler says.

Damon snaps "Good, blood finds blood after all."

———————————————————————

**Mystic Falls Wooded Area**

**3rd POV**

She'll admit she feels kind of annoyed right now. While she'll admit that she's been hit often enough in her last life for this not to necessarily bother her, except her current face, is not used to it and dream or no dream it fucking hurts.

He was pissed. She's a fucking child, shouldn't she be a sobbing mess right now? Maybe she is a vampire hiding her nature or something. He thinks to himself as he grabs some vervain water and walks back over to her.

He sees her looking blankly at the wall. He sits the water down and walks up to her and he turns her head and backhands her. She spits at his feet and her eyes are like fire as she spits out "You hit like a child."

He practically growls as he comes upon her and kicks her hard on the side. Sending her to the ground hard. He hears her suck in a breath that time and he smiles to himself.

He squats down beside her and says menacingly "Who KILLED My MATE"

She spits at him right in the face and snaps "Fuck off Asshole."

His hand becomes a fist and he punches her hard in the face and he snaps at her "WHO KILLED HER?"

Does she cry or break? No, instead of crying or saying 'it was so n so' or 'I don't know' the bitch fucking laughs, she fucking laughs.

He blinks, this has never happened before. Then again he's trying to beat out information from a human, their supposed to be weak and taste great on the full moon.

Then she speaks up again laughing as she stands herself up from the ground looking at him in the eyes with a wide almost maniacal smile. "Oh Darling, you can't possibly hurt me more then I've been hurt before. I'll admit I was never punched before though, except by accident." She says with a thoughtful smile she continues walking until she is near him.

Still smiling, still almost crazy looking, she coos at him "You're my first punch bra-bra."

She starts circling him, and well he feels rather uncomfortable right now "Aren't you so special, hitting women, eating humans?" She stares him right in the eye as she continues "Some people think I'm crazy, because I don't care if I die here or not. You can't break me honey, I'm not afraid of jackasses like you."

"Then you're an idiot" he says as he backhands her again, she doesn't fall like he expects. Her head snaps to the side, but other then that she doesn't move.

She smiles again while looking at him, to bright of smile. He needs some help with this. He grabs her by the arm and drags her out of the RV.

He sees his pack scattered around and yells out "over here boys, have at it, beat her good. I want answers. Afterwords, after I get them you can do whatever you want with her understand?"

They nod happily.

Her first thought is 'Oh Great' so what else is there to do but fight? He releases her and the other members walk over to her, she smiles brightly. " 'ello boys, I'd say that it's a pleasure, but it's not."

They circle her. She's happy that she's more flexible here. She lifts her leg and kicks the one closest to her and she slams her head backwards into the one who came up behind her and grabbed her arm. Hopefully breaking their nose and she does a flip over another that grabbed her kicking one right on the head hard.

Obviously she's not at the level of Bad Assery that is Niklaus Mikaelson taking out Marcel's army single hand-idly so she gets taken down and hard. Some bring out knives and she'll have to admit, in her last life or her awake life the worst she had was a knife to her throat a few times, normally in a semi-similar situation except it was her husband before he stopped being a bit of a psycho.

That's how Damon, Tyler, Caroline and Stefan came into the situation, her sprawled on the ground bleeding from all over, her face blooded and her hair matted, her clothes torn but luckily still on. They all froze.

Brady who was watching from the sidelines with a smile noticed the vampires first and turned his attention to them. He spoke up angrily "Who killed my mate? If you tell me maybe they'll let her be."

They all snarled. Her mates were pissed. "I did" Damon snarled loudly "Leave her alone, You don't get to touch her." He snaps and then vamps for Brady, Stefan follows his brother and Tyler heading to Elena, he starts fighting the other Wolves to get them away from her, Caroline following close behind to protect her friend.

Jonas comes into the Wooded Area, and all of their unwanted Wolfe visitors drop in agony.

Tyler runs to Elena and gathers her in his arms, and pulls her closer whispering sweet words that she can't comprehend. She may be a bit more beat up then she'd like to admit as she mumbles out "me k, jus n ouchi " rubbing his shoulder , trying to soothe him when she's the one hurt.

Jonas stops Damon from snapping Brady's neck "Don't, he will be the Wolf Sacrifice."

Damon growls but then snaps all the others wolfs necks that are down when he sees how she's barely conscious in Tyler's arms and then he vamps towards them and scoops her up gently. He whispers to Tyler "I'll get her home quickly and give her my blood. I won't be leaving her room tonight."

Tyler reluctantly lets Damon take her and says back quietly, but strongly "I'll be staying beside her too, I can't leave her and it's hard to, to do this." Damon looks at him and nods then vamps away.

Tyler runs his fingers over his face in frustration and anger, he really wants to kill someone right now. He sees Stefan take Caroline's hand as Caroline cries for her friend. He feels glad that at least Elijah convinced Bonnie to stay behind.

——————————————————————

**Klaus POV**

On the outskirts of the area I stood, I followed the pain I felt here and I saw her. Actually saw her, I was unable to step in because by the time I arrived the witch had, Greta's father probably.

A part of me itched to kill the wolf now instead of waiting, I couldn't understand why I was feeling protective but I figured it's because she is MY doppelgänger, I need her for the sacrifice so I let it be as I head back into town.

———————————————————

**Yes I know, it's different and Tyler doesn't leave and she's going to be getting blood from Damon and oooohhhh. . .Klaus came by following his pain, why is he the only one that seems to literally feel her pain usually, is he the only one? Maybe we'll never know?**

**The other two can feel her when she dies. We know that from the whole "Stefan decided to suck her dry" thing.**


	34. 34

**Chapter 34 - Snuggles, cuddles and sadness**

**—————————————————————**

**i know the last chapter was heavier then the others and I'll admit there will probably be a few that are. I apologize for that but now we have some FLUFFINESS and some aghast sadly, sorry it fits with it and I can't make it to light it just wouldn't fit right now.**

———————————————————-

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

Damon entered the house quietly. He had already given her some of his blood but once he lays her down in her bed then he will give her more.

Jeremy walks out of his room as Damon nears and he can see some of the damage, her ripped clothes, her eyes fighting to close and he snaps out wide eyed at Damon "What the Fuck happened?"

"The wolves, they took her." Damon said sharply as he pushed past Jeremy, not in the mood while he's so worried about his mate.

Tyler came rushing up the stairs pushing past Elena's shocked brother to get to his mate as quickly as possible.

Jeremy's never ever seen her like that before. He follows them to her room as they go to change her clothes. He doesn't intervene. They're gently putting on her some fluffy pajama pants and Tyler holds her up as Damon puts a loose t shirt on her. She blinks and says softly "Damon?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Sweetie it's me, I got you baby I got you." He says as he softly touches her face.

She flinches slightly and smiles softly "Sorry Day, can't help it sometimes."

Just then Tyler comes into the room and rushes over to her and grabs her hand gently, "Lena, Lena, are you okay?"

She blinks again and responds softly "Ty, I'm fine. I'm fine." Then she smiles again gently and neither can stop the feeling that she's trying to comfort them when she's the one who needs comforting.

"No you're not baby." Tyler whispers as he sits on the other side of her.

"It's okay to not be alright Lena" Damon whispers to her from her other side.

"I have to be alright Day." She whispers to him wide eyed.

"You were hurt baby, it's okay to not be alright." Tyler tells her soothingly.

She starts to tear up as she looks between them wide eyed "but I have to be, I have to be, people aren't there for that, they don't see it , they can't."

"Shhhhhhh, shhhhhh, it's alright, it's alright" Damon says into her ear as she begins to cry softly.

"You're so strong honey." Tyler says as he runs his fingers through her hair. But as he says it, it's like a wall is built and her tears stop slowly.

They snuggle up beside her Damon on her left and Tyler on her right. Lena is snuggled into Damon's side and Tyler is spooning her both of them whispering sweet words as she tries to build her exterior up.

She hasn't had that happen in a long time after all, were everything feels like it's coming apart inside her and she can't hold it in. But she can do this, she's done this before without any support and right now she has that. She has support, real support and she feels loved and she hardly did before and she finds a part of her wishes it was all real instead of a dream.

But how can she fathom ever being without her kids? Are they happy? She hopes that they're all happy. . . Then maybe, just maybe if this is real she can move on without praying to die.

They snuggled will into the morning, Elena going between sleeping and trying to force herself to get over it. She doesn't believe it should affect her after all, she's been through this before, and it felt much worse then this, didn't it?

But she has support, she's being held, she's feeling loved? Isn't she the one who gives the one who harmed her support, never really receiving it back, isn't that what she's always done when it was tough?

She snuggles herself farther into them and apologizes as she cry's softly, them both whispering to her soothingly as Jeremy enters the room and holds her hand whispering soothing words to her as well.

——————————————————————

**Klaus POV Hotel Room Mystic Falls**

I was talking to Greta when I feel a sharp sadness, confusion and a happiness together and I can't help my own confusion and frustration that comes to me then, those aren't my feelings I know that. The only explanation is that she is my mate.

But she CAN'T be. She's the doppelgänger. I have to kill her right? Maybe I can find a way so that she survives the sacrifice, I still want to meet her. . .to ask questions of course. .

———————————————————————

**Hello Klausy Klaus!!!️ Yes we will probably have some Lena x Klaus interaction/chat with him before the Sacrifice and he may or may not be Hijacking anyone's body at all.**

**Who knows?**

**Not I. . . Yet!**


	35. 35

**Chapter 35 - School, skipping and inanimated objects!**

—————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

It was early morning when I woke up beside two very warm males beside me and I just wanted to collapse back into sleep. I see Jeremy in a chair beside my bed.

Yesterday sucked. Wait. . .

It is a . . . What day is it today? Oh dear, don't tell me I'll miss school. I had just gotten comfy again too.

I sit up quickly, startling the men beside me and I say out loud frustrated "FUCK"

Tyler and Damon sit up quickly looking around wildly "What?" They shout.

Jeremy wakes up and then sits up straight and looks around confused. "Lena" he whispers softly.

"Jeremy" I whisper to him and reach across Damon and grab my brothers hand and give it a squeeze. I let go as I see the confusion on Damon and Tyler's faces.

I giggle at them, they look so adorable all sleepy and confused.

"Sorry, I just, I dont know what day it is. . Do we uh, have school today Ty, Jeremy?" I ask a little shyly, while playing with my hair and looking down.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

They're both so close to me right now and I'm not sure if I dreamed about having a break down or if it really happened after I was taken home but I uh, god I hope I didn't. Talk about embarrassing.

"Yeah, it's Friday." I hear Tyler's voice say as I continue playing with my hair nervously.

"Thanks." I say with a small smile."I should uh, probably get ready even if I may be a bit late." I say as I look at the clock that says 9am.

Neither male moves and I hold in a groan, I don't feel like climbing over them. "Can one of you uh, please move so that I can get out of bed please?"

They both move and I climb past Damon who is nearest to my dresser and I get up and grab some underwear, which is embarrassing considering my friends who literally snuggled with me all night are right there.

Jeremy gives me a kiss on the forehead before he leaves the room "Love you Lena" and walks out squeezing my hand before he leaves.

Tyler speaks up as I'm grabbing a shirt out of my dresser "I should go get ready too, ya won't mind if I ride to school with you, right honey?"

I let out a breath, "Yeah, uh, that um. . It's fine." I finish saying feeling confused. Do I need to apologize again for last night?

I head to the bathroom and take a nice shower. I need to tell them thank you for helping me and healing me. I didn't think they'd support me like that. I expected Jeremy in bed with me.

I get out and comb my hair and braid it again. It's easiest to manage that way. I put on a small amount of eyeliner to make my eyes stand out.

Today I'm wearing a pair of dark brown cargo pants, a black tank top with a black long sleeve shirt and my trusty combat boots that they luckily grabbed, I need to put some stakes in it though.

I imagine I'm going to be doing a lot of flinching today.

I walk out of the bathroom and I bump right into Damon "Sorry Day" I say sheepishly, blushing slightly.

He shrugs it off "it's fine, are you going to be okay today Lena? I don't really want you to be out of my sight right now."

I shift a little bit and I feel a knot twist in my stomach, I don't understand. I must be over thinking this. I only have a vague recollection of last night. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I have to go to school ya know. Uh, thank you, for uh, for taking care of me. . ."

Damon pulls me into a hug and I slowly wrap my arms around his waist loosely. "Thank you" I whisper to him again.

"It's fine Lena, I just want you safe, so don't be surprised if you see me at school for awhile okay?" He tells me seriously and I nod unsure. It's good that he wants me safe right? Or is that bad? I'm not sure right now.

I need to get myself into a better mood, I know that. Smile be happy now da dah dah dah dah. Right. I head down the stairs for the kitchen and I see Daddy John sitting on the kitchen table watching me.

"Daddy" I whisper to him with a nod.

"Elena." He says softly. "Are you alright? Did you want to stay home?"

I shake my head and give him a small smile, trying to make myself happier. "I'm fine daddy."

He nods but his brow is frowned. He doesn't believe me and that's okay.

I decide to head straight for the door. I get my car started and I turn on the music. I need something that makes me bouncy or excited.

I flip through channels until I find a song and I'm singing to myself as I wait for Tyler to get his slowness over here.

By the time he gets to the car it's 10am I raise an eyebrow at him and ask him "Got lost on the road of life did ya?"

He laughs a little, shakes his head and says softly "Nah, Damon and John warned me to keep an eye on you is all."

I roll my eyes and mutter "I'll be fine" as I back the car out of the driveway.

———————————————————————

**Elena's Car**

He hums softly and says "I'm sure you will honey, but we all just want you to be safe."

I can feel his eyes on me as I drive towards the school "You know, you guys don't need to worry so much about me."

Tyler responds "We think we do. You can be, reckless and seem to have somewhat of a 'I'm going to save everyone' type of thing."

I snort and smirk amused saying "Do I look like Harry Potter to you?"

Tyler laughs then. "No, but I see a woman who wants to stand up for everyone and wants to hold the world on her shoulders all alone, even if she's not strong enough to do it all alone."

I snort again "So I'm an idiot then?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow as I pull into the school parking lot.

———————————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

"No." Tyler says instantly and I laugh as I park the car.

"I can be an idiot" I tell him honestly with a small smile.

He snorts "you're. . .okay yeah, sometimes you can be an idiot."

I laugh then and nod in agreement "Yes, I can be."

He looks at me curiously as we walk to the school building and asks "why doesn't that bother you?"

I shrug "everyone can be an idiot sometimes, the difference is I own up to it while everyone else prefers to try to hide it."

I turn to him as were walking and he just looks thoughtful. I see Bonnie standing with Elijah and I run up to her and jump into her arms and shout dramatically "Bonnie, Bonnie, I love you!"

Bonnie laughs happily "Even after yesterday you're still goofy."

I pout and cross my arms dramatically "not goofy" I say as Elijah looks at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

"She's been like this since the beginning of the year. You'll get used to it." Bonnie says to him happily and he just nods.

Then he turns to me "Miss Gilbert."

I put my hand on my chest and now dramatically "Elijah, how did you ever get there?" I say jokingly and he rolls his eyes with a smile twitching on his lips.

Bonnie laughs and grabs his arm lightly. I'm almost Fan Girling, who knew those two could be so adorable!! "You two are so precious!" I coo at them happily.

Bonnie rolls her eyes with a smile and comes over and gives me a hug. I hug her back "Thanks Elena!" She says happily.

I laugh lightly "No problem darling. I should find Caroline and Stefan, I have a thank you to say! I'll see you in class!"

I skip over to Caroline and Stefan and jump into Caroline's arms like I did Bon's and shout "Care-bear!" Then I put my feet on the ground and ask nervously "How are you, you didn't get hurt right?"

She has a small smile on her face as she shakes her head and asks softly "Nope, only you Lena, Damon gave you his blood right? So you're okay now?"

I nod and smile then say thoughtfully "I'm fine, I figured he did, oh I hope I said thank you. I'll have to say it again later to make sure."

"I think Damon and Tyler are just relieved that you're okay to be honest." Stefan says.

I nod and sigh.

Shortly after Tyler walks over to me and grabs my hand and drags me into the school building. "People will think we're dating if you keep pulling me around Tyler." I tell him with exasperation in my voice as I tug on my hand. His hand tightens a little.

I need to just ignore the way my heart flutters when him or Damon do something like this.

"Maybe I would like them to think that." He says as I try to subtly remove my hand from his unsuccessfully.

My brow frowns "Are you trying to fend off a persistent or stalkerish lady or something?"

Tyler laughs and shakes his head "Nope." As we find my locker.

I sigh "you confuse me." I start unlocking it and grab out some books and I notice Tyler is still by my locker.

I raise an eyebrow "shouldn't you be uh, I don't know, getting your stuff?"

He smiles as I finish gathering what I want and I shut my locker. He grabs my arm and announces "I'm taking you with me."as he pulls me along.

I groan out loud and roll my eyes. "sometimes you make no sense to me."

I see Matt watching with a frown on his face and his eyes narrowed. He doesn't like Tyler near me at all does he? He's an ex though, shouldn't he be getting over this by now?

Tyler lets go of me when we reach his locker, Matt turns to me eyes narrowed "Are you two dating now?"

I scoff and say "God No"

Just as Tyler snaps at him saying "It wouldn't be any of your business anyways would it Matt? You two broke up, get over it, move on." And he slams his locker shut and grabs my arm again and drags me to our first class.

Math, math, math, math, I don't care for math, I see it's trigonometry and I'll admit I pout. Tyler leans near me then and asks "want me to help you?"

I stare wide eyed at him and say quietly "Please? Algebra I'm decent at, with a good teacher. But trig is not my friend and the teacher doesn't explain it in a way I can comprehend it correctly. ."

He smiles and comes and sits by me and helps me to understand this nonsense.

Maybe I'll open a bakery or something when I get out of here, assuming the possibility that this isn't just a long ass dream/Coma thingy.

It was after 5th period when I decided to sneak away and adventure out into the woods, I took my books and put them in my car and I skip off into the woods near the school with my iPod.

I just needed a moment or so by myself to hype myself up or something.

——————————————————————

**Woods**

**3rd POV**

Elena travels through the woods, of course Tyler noticed her sneak away so he logically follows, she IS a danger magnet after all. He notices her singing along to her music and skipping through the wood as he watches. He doesn't notice the other person watching her curiously though.

Klaus is watching her from the shadows right now, he had followed the weird feelings that he's been getting and he had heard her walking around while he re-explores his once home.

Elena turns her music on, it helps keep her spirits up after all and sings along and dances in the clearing she finds.

_We all breath and we all bleed_

_We get lost in between_

_Searching for what we all need_

_It's hard to see underneath the lies_

_Underneath the lies._

She twirls around and does what she always does, she moves with it. Her arms moving curiously around her as she does.

_My mind's a loaded gun_

_No one can hear me screaming_

_Another night that comes undone_

_You're the one that keeps me breathing_

_Keep me breathing_

She sings as she twirls, not perfectly along but her voice is decent.

_Won't You keep me breathing?_

_We get up_

_We get knocked down_

_We get lost behind the crowed_

_Looking for a new way out_

_It's hard to stand but we won't bow tonight_

She brings her arms around and moves her hips to the beat.

_We won't bow tonight_

_My mind's a loaded gun_

_No one can hear me screaming_

_Another night that comes undone_

_You're the one that keeps me breathing_

_Keep me breathing_

If anything, her voice is powerful and soft as she sings along. What makes him curious most is how he can practically feel the magic coming from her fingertips as she moves them around her.

_Won't You keep me breathing?_

_We all breath and we all bleed..._

_My mind's a loaded gun_

_No one can hear me screaming_

There's no breeze today but the leaves around as she does, as if it is a part of her or it feels her. She doesn't notice though, half the time her eyes are closed as she moves and sways.

_Another night that comes undone_

_You're the one that keeps me breathing_

_My mind's a loaded gun_

_No one can hear me screaming_

_Another night that comes undone_

_You're the one that keeps me breathing_

_Keep me breathing_

_Won't You keep me breathing?_

When she's finished it's as if all movement stops around them. Klaus steps on a branch and her eyes snap towards him. She doesn't say anything, but he sees the recognition in her eyes. Tyler snaps to attention, and he starts to make his way towards her.

Klaus knows she's not Katherine, so where has she seen him before? There's no fear in the pull he feels and none he can see on her face. He feels her curiosity and acceptance though.

What she's accepting he's assuming is her death, he hasn't removed his eyes from hers even when whatever his name is stands beside her and snaps out "Who the hell are you?"

Klaus speaks "I'm Klaus"

Tyler looks to Elena and raises an eyebrow then asks "The one that's going to sacrifice you?"

Elena shrugs. "Kinda"

Tyler growls and stands in front of her. Elena groans. Adorable idiot she thought.

"He's not going to sacrifice me yet ya know? Besides he's probably curious why I craigslisted for him, considering he kinda has to kill me or whatever." Elena tells him gently.

Tyler's body shakes she knows he wants to wolf out but is stopping himself. Smart move not to. Klaus would probably snap Tyler's neck then.

"You talk pretty carefree about death, love. Some would think you want to die." Klaus states as he looks at her form behind the angry wolf.

Elena shrugs and says honestly "I don't care if I do and currently I'm looking forward to it, hopefully I'll be home after."

Klaus raises an eyebrow and smirks his adorable dimply smirk "Your home is Death love?"

Elena rolls her eyes "Perhaps my home is after death? Who knows? Not I, last time I died I ended up back here so. . ."

Klaus looks at her curiously and says with narrowed eyes as fact "You're not a vampire."

Elena rolls her eyes "Obviously not, idiot."

Klaus snarls and Tyler Shields her with his body. Klaus vamps and ends up behind her before Tyler knows what's happening.

Klaus looks her in the eye and snarls "I've killed many for much less, love."

Elena stares blankly at him and says boredly "Blah, Blah, Blah. . . Do it?"

Klaus blinks at her and says sharply, trying to get a reaction out of her "You're only alive because I need you for my ritual."

Elena snorts and starts mocking him under her breath not even looking at him "you're only alive because I need you for my ritual, I'M THE ORIGINAL HYBRID YOU CANNOT KILL ME MUWHAWHAWHAW"

Klaus looks between amused and pissed so he snaps at her "You don't know me, love. I could rip out your heart, besides that sounded nothing like me." and crosses his arms over his chest angrily.

Elena snorts and try's to hold in a laugh, she sees Klaus' eyebrow twitch as he watches her and she knows he's trying to restrain his anger impulses right now.

Tyler sits up, ready to pounce when he sees the look on Klaus' face, then Elena grabs his arm and he sees a wide grin on her face and he holds in a loud groan.

Elena releases Tyler's arm after he settles down and she bursts out laughing loudly and sits on the ground with a happy grin, then lays flat on the ground and sighs happily while saying softly "I miss stupid arguments, we should do this again sometime Klaus, maybe we'll argue about why strawberry should or shouldn't go on blueberry waffles or if you're actually naked if you still have socks on or something."

Klaus' eyebrow twitches, she WANTS to have arguments with him? Really, really? And about nakedness and socks? What the fuck is wrong with this woman. Klaus holds back the need to throw up his arms in frustration or hurtle a tree across the clearing.

Tyler sits down beside her laying form and chuckles while looking at her fondly.

Klaus can't resist asking curiously though "Why would you want to put Strawberry syrup on Blueberry Waffles?"

Elena says thoughtfully "cause it's yummy when the strawberry syrup is made with fresh strawberries and then poured on the yummy Waffles that are Made with fresh Blueberries, with sides of bacon, or sausage links, maybe both and eggs."

"You're making me hungry Lena." Tyler groans out almost whining

Lena giggles "Sorry, it was a family thing, or omelettes, I've always Absolutely loved omelettes. It took me awhile to learn how to make them, I YouTubed like a crazy YouTube researcher to figure it out so that the stupid egg wouldn't stick to my, at the time incredibly frustrating pan. Tough times, it was medieval or something."

Klaus snorts and shakes his head looking rather amused and says annoyed "It's like you're not even paying attention to my threats love."

Elena rolls her eyes and says mockingly trying to imitate him "Well duh, You're like this 'You do that and I'll kill your whole family and everyone you've ever met.' Or like this 'Say another word and I'll tear out your liver.' Or my personal favorite 'I'm going to allow you five seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest'"

Klaus raises an amused eyebrow, quietly impressed, not that he'd ever tell her that. " You have me at a disadvantage here, love, you seem to know more about me then I do about you."

Elena shrugs while looking at the sky "Eh, you still get to kill me, it'll be a fair trade or whatever, I'll save you a few blood bags for your hybrids, you get to kill me, maybe I'll see my kids and family again and you get to make hybrid minions that serve your desire for world domination or maybe you'll decide to branch out and take over the world via Cooking competitions or something Masterchef would be entertaining, I just imagine you throwing food at people though, But it'd be awesome."

Tyler growls when she mentions dying, he hates, hates the thought of her permanently dead or gone. He loves her, she's his, or partially his. Why can't he have her to himself?

"You're a weird human, That'd be a rather stupid way to dominate the world and I researched you, love. You have no children." Klaus states matter of factly, eyes narrowed. There's something about her that he can't put his finger on. Not to mention her care free idea of dying pisses him off. He's not quite sure why, besides there's NO way he could be her mate, she's just his doppelgänger who seems to know to much about him that he plans on killing anyways.

Tyler snorts "just wait and see, last I heard some of her friends were starting to take over pastry/bakery's all over the world and that they're planning on moving to what was it next?" He asks her.

"Grocery stores I think? Or was it Gas Stations? Eh, Jeremy was talking about it, saying when he turns he'd like to take over some chocolate factories or something." Elena giggles while speaking about it.

Tyler lets out an amused laugh. "He's still a punk, I don't care how long I've been living with you crazy Gilbert's."

Elena giggles and pinches Tyler's cheeks and says "You're so sweet Ty Ty!"

Klaus rolls his eyes, she's crazy or something. Whacky dopple is right, though, she's also adorable and he feels a troublesome pull to her. He both equal parts wants to kill her and keep her safe right now and maybe quite possibly kill the mutt who seems to be way too damn close to HIS Whacky Dopple. His deliciously odd human, maybe mate? Who maybe isn't fully human? If the mutt wasn't here right now he'd want a taste of her, the question is where? Her lips or her blood? He's uncertain which. . . Maybe both?

Wait, "You live with her?" Klaus asks with a raised slightly jealous (not that he'll admit that) eyebrow and a sneer to boot!

Elena raises an eyebrow at him, what a weirdo. "Yup, he does. His asshole father was going to hit him, no one should hit their kids, so I couldn't just sit back and let it happen." Elena says getting angry about the whole thing all over again.

Tyler puts a soothing hand on her shoulder and whispers to her "you were the one who got hurt though."

Klaus can't help but feel upset about that piece of information. . .What does she do, just jump in front of people about to get hurt then?

Elena shrugs and says "I'd take a hit for you any day Ty, you're a friend and friends are friends and friends are part of the family, so unless you plan to go around trying to kill other parts of my family, then I'd die for you as much as I would them."

Ahhh . . .Klaus thinks, of course she jumps in-front of those about to be harmed.

From the other end of the clearing Damon vamps over to her while eyeing Klaus carefully because of how he's looking at her, his eyes are too curious and intrigued for Damon's liking. Damon can't help but hope that this guy isn't one of her mates too.

Damon sits close to her and moves her head into his lap as Tyler grabs her legs and pulls them across his lap. "Hey danger magnet, raking in the trouble after your fight with the wolf pack then? Can't, hmm, I don't know rest for a day or something?" Damon says sarcastically, but with a hint of 'I want to lock you in a safe tower' in his voice, or protectiveness.

"Nope, if I plan on world domination I must first die and enslave the entire world one popsicle at a time muhawhawhawhawhaw" Elena cackles out with false evilness.

Klaus' eye twitches. "You couldn't be evil love, you make evil want to do some weird things though."

Damon laughs then "Yeah, she does." Then Damon says threateningly "So who are you?"

"I'm Klaus, the one who's going to drain every drop from her body." Klaus says arrogantly, and then Damon immediately dislikes him, hates him maybe?

Elena says sassily "Hmmm, kinky Klaus, just because I've become a tiny bit of a masochist, during my last life doesn't mean I like being killed during sex though." Elena finishes with a pout.

Damon Gibbs slaps her on the back of the head with narrowed eyes and her pout deapens

"How rude." She mumbles staring at Damon with narrowed eyes "I'd rather hug a tree right now." She says as she gets up and walks over to the nearest tree and sits down casually. To casually, how often has she done this?

She turns to the tree and asks it curiously "So, hows life as a tree?" She raises an eyebrow as if expecting an answer.

Of course said tree doesn't answer, however Elena continues talking to it regardless and to the amusement of the three males.

She points at it and snaps "Just because you're a tree and provide free oxygen doesn't mean you're nicer then me!! I'll have you know I prefer tipping an extra 50 to waiters no matter what I've ordered."

Klaus decides to whisper to Tyler as the oddity continues, ignoring Damon, Klaus is not taking his eyes off of HIS crazy Gilbert, even if he kills her he can bring her back right? "Does this happen often? I get an interesting feeling that this is going to be a common occurrence and it simply baffles me."

Damon answers instead though "I think it depends on what's going on, she scolded the door once. It was rather amusing I'll admit."

Klaus raises a disbelieving eyebrow and says exasperated "You're joking mate."

Damon shakes his head "Nope, she can be brilliantly intense, oddly weird but . . Just perfect and you just can't say NO too her either. You'll see, I imagine you'll be invited to the fort party's in no time, she seems to like you. But regardless of that I'm going to be blunt here, my intentions is to kill you so that she doesn't need to be sacrificed."

"She wishes to die" Klaus says bluntly, he may not want her to die either, he'll find a way for her to live, he won't tell anyone that though and then maybe he'll take her with him for awhile! Do they love her? He hopes not. She's just HIS doppelgänger right? Mate or not, she's his right?

"Yup, she's been trying pretty hard to do that. But she also mentioned that she wanted you to come to town and 'be free' first." Damon says with a scowl on his face and Tyler copies him, now he's getting worked up about her dying again.

"Such a nice, nice tree" Elena says as she's cooing to the tree as she pets it, Tyler, Damon and Klaus narrow their eyes as they see the trees leaves become a brighter green, not that she noticed. She's such an intriguing oddity, it's refreshing.

"You're so big, I bet you started so small and look at you so big !!" Elena says goofily. She's sleepy and this is entertaining so it'll do, maybe it'll keep her from passing out snuggled into said tree?

Klaus raises an eyebrow and nods. He'll try to talk to her alone next time, he'll also make sure that she lives after words, not that he'll tell anyone except Greta that, HE'S Klaus Mikaelson after all, he thinks to himself as he vamps off.

Damon and Tyler glance at each other. He left rather quickly they think. How can they protect her when he's here and she doesn't seem worried about it at all? She'd kill them if they tried to lock her up somewhere they decide is safest for her.

They look back over to her and she's fast asleep beside her 'friend tree' or something like that.

Damon grabs her and tosses Tyler her keys and vamps her home.

The next morning she wakes with both of them snuggled up next to her again and she can't help but be extremely confused as to why that is.

———————————————————————

**A Klaus x Lena interaction, she obviously confuses him, makes no sense probably and she, of course just wants to see if she'll return to the world she originally comes from if she dies, she misses her kids/family after all. She hasn't had a full break down yet because she believes that she may be able to return to her kids/family.**

**Klaus of course isn't outright threatening her and if he is well she's just ignoring him or she is being willfully ignorant about it then.**


	36. 36

**Chapter 36 - You're not my treee and Klaus Klaus visits **

—————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

The sun was shining through the curtains brightly and I groan, I try to wiggle around when I realized that I was mostly laying on something that is not soft and fluffy. I blink my eyes open and I see a chest, said chest at least has a shirt on though.

Last thing I remember though is laying by a tree. My eyes snap up when a hand runs its fingers through my hair gently. I see Tyler's dark brown eyes staring at me, with a small smile on his lips.

I notice a hand on my hip then and then I feel a kiss to the side of my head and I turn to see Damon looking at me with a little smile too laying beside me. Huh.

I can't help but feel really confused, because unless this is going to turn into a weirdly unexpected threesome dream, what the hell is going on here?

"Uhhh, I uh, neither of you are a tree. . ." I start saying confused.

They both burst into laughter, Damon says sarcastically "Are you sure? I feel rather stiff"

Tyler rolls his eyes as I giggle and say "I'm sorry Day, but your morning wood does NOT count."

Tyler opens his mouth to say something and I say quickly, my face burning bright red in embarrassment "Yours doesn't count either Ty"

Tyler pouts, bumps me lightly and puts a hand on his heart as he says with fake sadness "I'm so hurt now Lena."

"Me too, my feelings are so sad right now Lena, kiss me and make me all better." Damon says dramatically as he gets out of the bed and bows with a hand on his heart. He's such a gentleman, when he wants to be and when he's not going on a killing spree or trying to use someone of course.

I snort and say "Not a chance." As I swing my legs over the bed. "It's Saturday!" I say happily as I raise my arms above my head and stretch, ahhh morning stretches!

I stand up and bounce around happily "NO SCHOOL TODAY! Take that Coma Gods!"

Tyler and Damon snort and mumble under their breaths and talk to each other a bit as I gather my clothes, shower time.

"We'll meet you downstairs Lena, I'll be going over to my moms today after breakfast. I haven't talked to her in awhile." Tyler tells me.

"Alrighty, I'll see you in a bit." I say to him with a small smile.

———————————————————————

**Hotel Mystic Falls**

**Klaus POV**

He was thinking about how he'd actually gotten to meet her yesterday, she was almost refreshing. She wasn't afraid, everyone is basically afraid of him.

Then again she seems to, almost egg him on to kill her, it's almost amusing.

I see Greta sitting on the other bed looking at her spell book thoughtfully.

"Found anything to keep her alive yet?" I ask her with a blank expression on my face and my arms crossed.

She replies hesitantly, not looking up at me "No, but I'll keep looking."

I growl at her menacingly, not moving any closer, her eyes snap to mine as I snap at her "If you don't find a way to keep her alive, I'll rip out your heart and shove it down your throat. Do you understand me witch?"

Greta nods frantically, her eyes wide and scared. She came to me, shouldn't she have known that I'd threaten and kill her if she didn't do as I told her? Arrogant witch.

I need to keep MY doppelgänger safe after all, and preferably alive again after the sacrifice is complete. Elena, MY doppelgänger did mention that I'd have to use her blood to make hybrids and if she's lying then I can just kill her again. Besides, she can't be my mate right? So it shouldn't harm me to do so.

I need to get a house built for my family before I awaken them. Not that they'll all want to stay around him or anything. But alas, Mikael is gone now so there's no need to run anymore.

Finn is already off somewhere with Sage now. He even let his dull older brother destroy the dagger.

Now, I just need to get a private meeting with MY Doppelgänger without her tag alongs.

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

It was already after breakfast and Tyler had left to visit his mom and Jeremy is sitting in the living room playing video games online with Anna. Jenna and Alaric are currently somewhere in the house doing god knows what and I'm trying to find a good book to read.

I find Harry Potter, it's been awhile since I've read it so I head up to my room and lay in my bed with the book open and start reading it.

I was nearing the end of the book where Harry was just waking in the hospital wing after the whole 'Professor Q has Voldy on the back of his head' thing when I heard rocks hitting my window.

I hold back a loud groan, mostly because I'm debating throwing something at whoever is out there. I was having my own personal Harry Potter Marathon, the second book was going to be next.

I walk over to it and open the window, I see Klaus standing on the ground looking way to damn smug and then I actually do groan.

"Hello Love, I was thinking we could finish that chat of ours." He says with a smile and his lovely British accent.

I roll my eyes and say exasperated "Most people phone someone or hmmm . . .I don't know, knock on the damn door."

Klaus narrows his eyes at me "I think I'm the one who's in charge here."

I snort and roll my eyes and snark out "Oh please, if you were you'd. . .hmm I don't know, use the damn door."

"I'd threaten you but that doesn't seem to work, how about I threaten that vampire or your wolf friend? Or maybe the brother? I could rip out their hearts right in front of you. Would that make you cooperate?" He asks me threateningly.

I'd like to throw him out of an airplane, or maybe stab him repeatedly with a pair of kitchen scissors about now.

Then again I don't take kindly to threats sooo. . "You do that and I'll make sure I'm dead before your hybrid ass gets a chance. I took care of your father for you, Fuck, you didn't even know where that asshole was, I Told YOU where I was to give YOU what YOU want. You wanna do shit like that and I'll kill myself in front of you just to spite you." I snap at him angrily and cross my arms. Strangely the wind started blowing hard, maybe we'll get a storm tonight?

I see him looking up and me from the ground and I groan. "Meet me at the back door here, then we'll talk. But there's no way I'm inviting your ass in."

He smirks, god why does he look so amused with me? Then he vamps. The cheater is already there probably. On the bright side if I continuously stabbed him he would just come back anyways. I hear the knock on the back door, I see Jeremy going to get up.

"Don't Jeremy. It's Klausy, our visiting badass hybrid." I tell him honestly.

Jermey blinks at me and asks "is he invited in?"

I snort "Not a chance, I completely love his character but there's no way I'm letting him have free reign of this house with you and Jenna here."

Jeremy rolls his eyes and says snarkily "only you Lena, if you lived alone you'd probably do it with no problem."

I shrug and smile slightly as I say honestly, "I probably would too. But that's my life."

"Be careful sister, if you're not I'll cal Tyler and Damon, I don't care if you're not concerned about your own death. I love you, your my sister." Jeremy says while looking at me carefully.

I nod and say back happily "Only for you dear brother!" I head towards the door and open it. I find a very unimpressed Klaus by the door looking annoyed.

I say snarkily "Hello, how may I help you tonight?"as I cross my arms and look at him.

"Elena, I came over to discuss the Sacrifice with you." Klaus says staring straight at me.

"What about it?" I ask curiously from the inside of the house.

"If I really do need your blood to make my hybrids then you'll have to survive said ritual, love." Klaus says angrily, huh he has a strange protective look in his eyes right now. Maybe he drunk?

"I was planning on going to the doctor after school days Monday-Friday and having them take liters of my blood for you." I tell him with a shrug.

He raises an eyebrow and scoffs skeptically, "you expect me to believe that you'd just hand over you're blood without the promise of your own survival. Don't lie to me love."

I cross my arms definitely, narrow my eyes at him and say in a sickly sweet voice, "I have no reason to lie to you sweetheart, I invited you, just so you can break your mothers curse. So don't get all high and mighty with me or I will stab you with a blunt kitchen knife just to piss you off."

He chuckles darkly at me on the other side of the door. "If you were anyone else I'd of killed everyone you've loved by now."

My lips twitch into a smile, "Oh, I know that sweetie. But it's fun."

"Do this often love? Banter with the villain?" He asks me curiously.

I chuckle and say "Oh honey, you're not a Villain. You're more of a antihero, that always deserves better then he receives but doesn't realize it because he's so used to being told that he doesn't, or that he's not good enough."

He raises a skeptical eyebrow "Is there something you want love?"

"Not really no, but you did prove my point. The fact that I enjoy arguing with you has nothing to do with it of course." I tell him honestly.

His eyes are narrowed as I continue talking "You can come with me on Monday to the hospital, for a blood bag session, you know so you can make your hybrids?"

"You'd let me go with to watch?" He asks curious again.

I shrug "yeah, unless you don't wanna of course. But you're not getting into my house. I love your character but there's no chance in hell I'm risking my Aunt and Brother with you killing them just for fun."

His eyes narrow again and asks "My character?"

I nod and smile as I tell him, "Yup, I'm either in a coma or I died and now I'm here and we'll, you we're a total bad ass character in this TV show I watched."

"I'm very much real, so I digress that you cannot be in a coma." He tells me looking me over curiously. "You're very odd." He states.

I shrug and then I remembered something "Yeah, oh, I told Marcel to expect you in New Orleans sometime."

He blinks at me and snarls as he gets up close to the door, he's not happy."he's dead, how do you know of him?"

Which coming from Klaus is always more of a demand. I of course say honestly "like I said, TV show and I met him not to long after I ended up as her. Took a trip to New Orleans, it was entertaining and I was bored."

He growls, sorta "I could snap your neck right now for lying to me."

I beam at him happily "except I'm not lying. Here let me call him." I pull out my phone and dial Marcel's number.

Marcel answers "Hello?" I hear Marcel speak again "Elena?"

"Hey Marc, hows it going?" I ask him while taking in the shock on Klaus's face. Poor guy.

"I'm going to be getting Davina and her Mom out of town before the ritual can take place." Marcel says quickly.

I nod surprised, still looking at Klaus. "Good, make sure they're clocked too. I'm surprised your doing this, I thought you were going to use her to keep the witches in check."

Me and Klaus hear him sigh and he says, "Yes, I was but, I think it's best I get them away from here. She's just a kid and maybe I'll save some of the others and just kill the ones preforming it."

I nod and say thoughtfully as Klaus just listens, I think he's in shock "that might work, you'd be getting rid of their elders. If they'd get over themselves you guys could have an alliance but they're also kind of like hitler as much as you are. Did you uncurse the wolves at least?" I ask him curiously.

He sighs "not yet, they had killed my friend. I'll get it done tomorrow."

I nod "guess who's here?" I ask him excitedly.

"Who?" Marcel asks skeptically.

Klaus raises an eyebrow at me and looks around curiously.

"Klausy is here, isn't that exciting?" I ask him happily. Klaus's eyes are wide in shock, what did he think I wouldn't tell Marcel that he was here? Psh, I wouldn't do that.

"K-Klaus?" Marcel stutters out.

"Yup, I'm here Marcel, it seems you may have taken over my city." Klaus says angrily.

I roll my eyes as they begin to banter I speak up irritated at them, "You're acting like fucking five year olds." I snap.

The both shut up, seriously they're more like brothers then father and adopted son.

Klaus glares at me and I hear Marcel on the other line saying something along the lines of "I am not acting like a five year old Elena."

I snort and say annoyed "you both are, seriously. Do you two need time outs? I had kids and I swear to god if you two keep this shit up I will drag your asses to bed and have you take a nap."

Klaus snaps angrily at me from outside the door "You're threatening me love?"

I laugh a big laugh that's just hard to stop, just then Tyler comes in the front door and he yells out "Lena?"

But I'm snapping at Klaus even more annoyed putting my hands on my hips. "With a nap time you big baby. I don't care if you could take down Marcel's men single handedly in the future. You're both acting like children so I'll treat you like children."

That's what Tyler walks over to and well now he's gaping at me in surprise looking between me, Klaus and the phone.

"What's going on?" Tyler asks me cautiously.

"Two supposed grown ups acting like five years olds is all." I say with a wave of my hand in dismissal, I'm sure it's no big deal.

Klaus growls at me menacingly then.

"you keep doing that Klaus and I swear to god I will drag you to a bedroom and make you go to sleep." I snap at him.

He bursts into laughter and snaps the phone shut and hands it to me as he says smugly "if you wanted to get into bed with me love all you have to do is ask."

I roll my eyes and snort, then tell him snappily "Not a chance. If I sleep with someone it's for keeps, I refuse to be a notch on anybody's belt. No matter how bad ass they are."

His smiles brightens and Tyler puts his hand on my shoulder and leans towards my ear, I hear Klaus growl again as Tyler whispers "Good, I imagine not many would be able to handle you in bed honey."

I snort and say as I glance at Tyler "Perhaps, but you wouldn't know and even if you did, maybe I prefer the fight first?"

I hear Klaus groan and then start mumbling something under his breath that Tyler growls about and then Klaus takes a look at me and says "I'll see you after school on Monday love" vamp speeds away, ignoring that Tyler was there too. How rude.

"I'm calling Damon, you should've told us that Klaus was here Lena." Tyler snaps as he pulls me into the living room and grabs out his phone.

"Damon, get your ass here. Lena was just talking to Klaus." He snaps over the phone. I roll my eyes.

God this so stupid, really. It was just a friendly banter.

Damon arrives shortly after Tyler calls him and he marches into the house and kneels down beside me and grabs my face. My guess is to look me over.

I swat at his hands and try to pull my face away "I'm fine Day, we were just having a friendly chat is all."

"Hold still." Damon snaps at me "let me look at you."

"He wasn't even in the fucking house." I snap at him. He lets go but he grabs my chin as I go to turn my head from him.

"I don't want you to get hurt Lena, we don't want you to get hurt." Damon snaps at me, his eyes angry.

"I can make my own decisions Damon." I snap as I pull my chin away from his grip and stand up and snap at him again. "I may not be physically 28 anymore but that was my age. I am not a child to boss around."

Damon stands up, Tyler's watching from the side with his arms crossed not looking very happy with me.

Damon walks towards me and I stand my ground. He grabs my shoulders roughly and snaps at me "We're not going to just let you get hurt Elena. We love you damnit and you're so Fucking reckless, what will we do if you die Elena?" He asks me desperately.

I stare at him wide eyed my mouth is stupidly open in shock and I say the only thing I can think of because this doesn't make sense "I'll be fine okay? No big deal, I'll get drained then eventually either I'll come back or the original Elena will and then everything will be alright."

Damon sighs and his grip tightens as he looks at me almost sadly, he lets go of my shoulder and runs his hands through my hair cupping my face.

I frown and start saying "Day, wha. ."

I didn't get to finish asking him what he was doing because he captured my lips with his, my natural reaction was to snap my jaw shut and try to turn away and push him away but he wasn't letting go or backing up.

Sure his kiss felt good but I couldn't do this. Tyler snaps at him coming over and pushing him off better "She's uncomfortable Damon. Let her go."

My eyes are hard and sad right now I know, as I fight off the tears threatening to escape. I take a deep breath. "Why would you do that? We're friends aren't we Day?" I ask sadly.

He runs his hand through his head and starts pacing and says anxiously "Yes, yes we are. I'm sorry Lena I know you're not ready for something like that yet. Not when you still believe that you can go back to your life before But you're reckless and fuck Elena and I just needed too okay."

My brow is scrunched up thinking and my heart is beating unnecessarily fast. I nod. I'm not going to be here much longer if I end up back home afterwords.

I let out a sigh and run my fingers through my hair "Alright. Just don't do it again. We're not dating or together you know so I just. . and while Elena's not married I am, assuming this is a coma and I just, I like you and if I'm really her the maybe if it's something you can actually see becoming more then just a fling I will consider it alright? But I'm not, Mentally I'm not Elena or Katherine and if you expect me to be them then I'm not. I can't be them. I'm me, just me."

Damon and Tyler beam happily at me and bop fists and say "Yeah!"

I look between them both confused. Why do I have a feeling that what I said applies to both of them when it wasn't intended to? I groan mentally again. This shit is complicated ugh. Maybe I'll be a old spinster if I'm stuck here I'll get like a bunch of gold fish or something.


	37. 37

**Chapter 37 - School, Blood and Hating Needles**

**—————————————————————**

**Gilbert Residence**

It was Monday, I'm going to be donating blood. Ironically in my last life the only time my body gained enough weight to do so was when I was pregnant.

But I absolutely hate needles. I have to do the whole looking away and pretending that it's not actually poking me. I'm a baby when it comes to needles.

I head downstairs in a pair of black cargo pants, a blue tank top, light black quarter sleeve shirt cover and combat boots.

I accidentally bump into Tyler "sorry Tyler."

He shrugs as I start heading down the stairs "Don't worry about it Lena." He tells me.

I rush to the kitchen, grab a granola bar and some water in a travel cup.

"Bye Aunt Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric." I say as I pass them in the kitchen.

"Daddy, see ya!" I say as I pass him on my way towards the door.

I vaguely hear him say "Elena." As I head to my car.

I start the engine and pull out of the driveway.

———————————————————————

**Mystic Falls High School**

Shortly after I parked the car Tyler arrived with his truck beside me. I gather my things and head to the school. Tyler following close behind me as usual.

I'm at my locker getting the books I need for class when Tyler walks over and puts an arm around my shoulder. I groan and say sarcastically"Yes, my darling Tyler?"

"Nothing." He says with a smirk on his face "just pulling you along to class." As he starts tugging me towards my next class. I just let him.

As we walk to class Caroline and Stefan come up and walk alongside us. I shrug out of Tyler's arm and hug Caroline and ask her "how's everything going?"

She beams "It's great! We've been going out for a few weeks now and OMG its amazing! Mom isn't around much still of course but that's okay ya know, she was hardly there before anyways."

I nod "I'm glad you and Stefan have been doing well. We should all go camping sometime. Hang out together and everything."

"We'd have to bring blood bags though too."Caroline whispers to me.

I nod and whisper back "That' fine Care, it's not a big deal." She raises an eyebrow at me.

I shrug and whisper to her "Really it's not. . You can't think that I'd expect you all to walk around sucking lollipops or something instead right?"

She giggles while I see Stefan and Tyler trying to hold back their laughs as they sit behind us. It's true though.

I get a real exciting idea though and whisper excitingly to them "We should make blood pops or maybe blood cakes or blood cupcakes!" I tell them happily.

Caroline whispers to me curiously as we sit down in the classroom "do you think you really could make some of those?"

I nod happily and I can barely keep myself from bouncing as I whisper excitedly back to her "Of course I can, I love experimenting with recipes and stuff! It'll be so much fun and it should be yummy!"

Caroline raises an eyebrow and whispers "You'd try it?"

I shrug "maybe, only to make sure it tastes alright. I don't exactly have a fangy problem so there's always a chance that I'll just end up sick instead."

Caroline nods "can I help?"

I smile happily "Of course you can, maybe Jeremy will help to. I know him and Anna are trying to get him to graduate early, but I miss seeing my bro and being able to surprise him with things that make no sense."

Bonnie walks into the classroom then with a bounce in her step and sits by us and greets us happily with "Hi, Caroline, Elena!"

I wave and smile as I ask her happily "Bon-Bon! What have you been up to?"

Bonnie smiles happily and gets a bit nervous and says "Me and Elijah have been spending time together. He says we're mates! He's so great too!"

I smile at her. At least she'll get to be happy. It wasn't fair that neither Bonnie nor Caroline were aloud to be with the one they really loved.

"Awww, That's adorable, Bonnie and Elijah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S" before I can finish Bonnie throws something at me so I dunk quickly and pout "How rude." I say while crossing my arms.

Bonnie giggles while Caroline looks like she's holding back a laugh.

"Oh Lena, you're so funny sometimes." Bonnie says while still giggling as the teacher walks into the classroom.

"Quiet down class." The teacher says sternly "today in reading class we're going to read the book 'Fahrenheit 451' so please grab one from the desk in the back and quietly read chapter 1-3."

That was English class.

It was during third period that I got called down to the office. I skip down the halls to the office. Tyler didn't look to impressed that I was called down. Maybe I did something I forgot about? It happens, I one had a conversation that I didn't know I had.

I walk into the office and I see Klaus sitting on a chair with his fingers laced together, looking intently at me as I walk in.

I blink at him and tilt my head "If I knew it was because of you, I would've taken more time getting here."

He fake pouts and says arrogantly "Oh, but I thought you liked me?"

I snort and smile while shaking my head "Oh darling, I do. But I enjoy annoying you too so there's a chance that I'd annoy you or upset you just for fun."

Klaus smile darkens "or I could take what I want from you and kill you for your behavior, Love."

I shrug uncaring "You could. I mean the sacrifice is coming up and you want to be free. . .but if you decide to lose your shit before it then that's fine too. Besides I'm not opposed to a little bondage, rough love and all that."

He snorts and shakes his head. "We're going to start on those blood bags, just Incase you remain dead."

I nod "I'm kind of hoping to end up at home, got kids and stuff ya know."

He looks at me "You really think you're dreaming don't you?"

I shrug "Sort of. I mean it's fun and all. I'm basically taking over this universe by Blanket Fort and fun though so who knows. But I got kids and a husband at home see."

He checks me out curiously "hmm." He has a frown on his face and says "I hope you stay. You're rather entertaining and you're not afraid of me. Love. Normally that's rather foolish."

I snort and shake my head, "nah, you're to adorable for me to hate or fear."

He gets a smug grin on his face as we walk out of the office just as the bell rings. I see Tyler and the rest of the in school gang rushing over.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere with him Lena." Tyler says aggressively to Klaus.

Ops. Now Klaus looks annoyed.

"I can go wherever I want to Ty and I was going to do it after school anyways. This way I can just skip the rest of the day so it's sort of a win despite the needles." I tell Tyler as Klaus grabs my arm tightly, he must expect me to run or something.

Tyler walks over to me quickly "then I'm coming with, Damon is going to be so pissed that he's not there though." Tyler warns me.

I nod and snort "yeah, he probably will be."

Klaus grip on me tightens more for a second. His jaw is clenched tightly. Huh. He really doesn't want Tyler to be there with does he?

"Hey Klaus we're going to have a Fort party on Friday. You're invited, do show up. It'll be at the Salvatore Boarding House. " I tell him. Basically order him.

He growls "I'm the one in charge love not you. Why would I want to do such a childish thing anyways?" He asks me angrily.

I shake my head and say annoyed "It's adorable how you think you have a choice. You're going, hybrid or not. Powerful bullshit or not. Your ass is going to that blanket fort party even if I have to find a way to incapacitate you and tie you to a bed or something."

He snorts and then starts laughing. "Fine, but if you intend to kill me you will not succeed and then I will tie you up and lock you away and then I will make your death painful when I finally get to kill you. " he threatens.

I beam up at him happily as we get into his car and reply honestly "I have nothing against bondage Klaus and I happen to be a slight masochistic. Besides Death threats are the first step to great friendships Klausy Klaus!"

I hear Tyler choke and then start laughing as Klaus looks at me thoughtfully as he mutters "I already agreed to go to your stupid fort party on Friday."

Then Tyler lets out a booming laugh "muttering something about him being so screwed now."

I smile brightly "I know! I'm so excited! We're going to have SO much FUN! I'll even teach you how to do stupid fun things!!!" I say while basically bouncing in the seat as we pull out of the school.

———————————————————————

**Klaus' Car**

**3rd POV**

Klaus watches her curiously as she tells him about why they're going to be really good friends now and no matter what threat he throws at her she just beams at him. Maybe if he killed that Tyler boy or her brother she'd properly hate him. But he'll admit she's refreshing. So he knows his threats to her are mostly empty. Sort of, he is going to sacrifice her after all. Hopefully she'll come back. That's what's important. That he's free and that she comes back alive.

Tyler watches Klaus interacting with her, the threats, the sarcasm, he can't help but think that Klaus is humoring her and not meaning the threats. At least not to her. He just hopes this Klaus isn't one of her mates too. He'd rather kill Klaus then have to interact with him.

———————————————————————

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

"You're going to have to compel them for this Klausy!" I tell him happily as I practically skip to the hospital doors.

I hear Klaus sigh as Tyler catches up to us. "I planned on it love."

"Good, ugh, the things I do for you Klaus. Do you have any idea how much I hate needles? They're like the devil or something." I tell him with a pout.

Evil evil needles.

Klaus chuckles and asks curiously "Are you telling me love, that you're more afraid of the needles then me?"

"Yup, and dentists." I tell him simply as he looks at me curiously then he walks up to the counter and compels the nurse to get a nurse that can do blood donations.

A short while later we are led to a private room to do it.

I sit down and look away as she pokes me in vein of my arm. I can feel the taste of iron in my mouth from the puncture.

"You really do dislike needles don't you?" Tyler says looking at me amused.

"It's surprising in a way, you'll stand up to me and even mock me but you're bothered by needles." Klaus says curiously.

I nod "if I had to choose from you or a needle I'd take you any day honey." I tell him seriously. "Besides, I don't like how whenever I'd get poked or hurt I could taste my own blood."

"You can taste your own blood if you're bleeding?" Klaus asks curiously.

I nod "Yeah, it doesn't happen anymore though. Or not in this world or whatever it is. ."

Klaus looks like he's thinking about something now.

Once she done I release a breath "Thank god that's over." I say happily.

Tyler puts his hand on my shoulder and asks "how often do you plan on coming to do this?"

"Preferably after school everyday." I tell him.

Tyler looks at me cautiously "is that a good idea?"

I look at him curiously and then shrug "don't know. Klaus will probably be there though. He won't let me die yet."

Klaus snorts and says "I'm glad for the vote of confidence love."

"Anything for you baby" I say sarcastically and start to giggle.

Klaus just rolls his eyes as we head back home. Sorta, I mean we did have to go back to school to get our vehicles but whatever.

———————————————————————

**Gilbert residence**

**3rd POV**

So Damon was pissed, he wanted to be there for her when she went with Klaus. He doesn't trust that bastard around her one bit.

When Elena walked in the door she honestly didn't expect Damon to be sitting in the living room with his arms crossed waiting for her to arrive or Jeremy sitting on the opposite couch with Anna in his lap quietly talking.

Elena plans to just go to her room. She adores Damon. Really she does but no matter which route she takes in this he will be upset with her.

Damon has other ideas though and he vamps in front of her, grabs her by her biceps and vamps out of the house and drags her to his fancy car.

Tyler following behind and getting in the back seat.

Jeremy and Anna decide to go to her car and follow behind the three of them.

And of course or lovely hybrid decides that it's time to follow and see where Damon is dragging HIS doppelgänger off to.

———————————————————————


	38. 38

**Chapter 38 - Road Trip Fun, Danger Magnets and Shenanigans**

**—————————————————————**

**Damon's Car**

**3rd POV**

"I can't believe you wouldn't wait for me. I told you I was going to go with you when that happened didn't I? I don't care if you trust him Lena, I don't trust him." Damon snaps angrily.

Elena just nods. Her mind isn't even paying attention. She's thinking that the landscape looks lovely.

"Elena are you even listening to me?" Damon snaps again.

Elena looks at him and blinks a few times "Huh? Oh sure. The landscape is pretty here." She says.

Damon groans and Tyler laughs at them both. Damon's head snaps to him and he almost snarls "Why didn't you tell me that he came to get her at school Lockwood?"

"She asked me not to." Tyler says "besides I did tell you, once we left."

Damon snarls "No, you told me once she had already given some of her blood to that psycho."

Elena groans "She's right here gentlemen." She emphasized 'here' by pointing to herself "and She can make her own decisions, thank you very much."

Damon snorts rudely and snarls out "fuck no, I don't care if you choose to be queen of the world. No way am I letting you get yourself killed."

Elena groans as Tyler says "I have to agree. There's no way I'm letting you get yourself killed either. Klaus will have to go through us."

Elena imagines hitting her head on the dashboard hard. "No he won't. Besides he mentioned wanting me to come back afterwards instead of staying dead so you're home free." Elena tells them dryly. It's not like it's their choice regardless. "Most likely." Elena adds as an afterthought.

I mean if Klaus is moody enough he'd keep her dead just out of spite, but considering she's already dead or in a coma it doesn't really make much of a difference to her personally. If she is really dead and ended up here for another life, it'd be interesting to see where she'd end up next.

Tyler grounds his teeth and ends up snapping in frustration. "How can you not care if you live or not?"

Elena thinks for a bit. She can feel both of their eyes on her curiously as she answers. "Well, either I've already died once or I'm in a long long coma ya know and I may or may not be slightly curious about what would happen next if I am dead. Would I stay entirely dead? Would I wake up in another world again? It's sort of exciting you know?"

"FUCK" Damon spits out and starts mumbling under his breath quietly so she can't hear him. "Great, just great. I finally my mate. Shes fucking perfect. She's unlike any woman I've ever met, she happens to enjoy near death situations. Doesn't mind death in the slightest. She enjoys chaos. She's almost crazy in an amazingly irresistible way, because I swear I fell in love with her the moment she had a sharp conversation with the door and she just HAS to be SO SO interested in universe hopping that she'd like to die, just to see where she ends up."

Tyler nods along with Damon and then adds quietly so she doesn't hear him mumble back "Not to mention she would step in to defend someone she hates or dislikes if they're being hurt. Then again she'd probably also kill them if she saw them doing something she doesn't like."

Damon nods and says normally "Isn't that the truth. She's just perfect."

Elena is looking between the two males curiously. Who could they be talking about so quietly. She shrugs. It's not any of her business if they're interested in doing the same girl, she'll just have to figure out who she'll have to get along with though. She doesn't want to lose her friends.

Besides, she's dead right? Or is she alive, but had died and is now alive again kinda? Eh, who knows? It doesn't matter. . .

She's just herself after all, the only thing most ever cared about was her body and she wasn't going to go through that shit again. If she's stuck here she'd rather be celibate for the rest of her life then to be used again for her body and then left when that's all over.

Bring bring bring. . . Elena's phone starts ringing. She looks at the ID, it's her bro-bro. She answers, " 'ello?"

"Sister" Jeremy says in greeting.

———————————————————————

"Yes, brother dear?" I ask him happily.

"Where are we going?" He asks sounding very confused. My poor dear brother.

"You're following us then? I'd have to ask Damon. He's the one who decided to pull us on this crazy trip." I tell him honestly. "Hold on brother-mine."

"Day, where Are we going?" I ask him curiously while holding my phone away from my ear.

"Uh, I'm actually unsure." Damon says "I just wanted to take you away for a while."

I put the phone back by my ear and say "well brother dear, we're going wherever the road takes us!" I say excitedly.

I hear Jeremy chuckle on the other line. "Damon has no destination then?"

"Nope!" I answer back happily.

"We're going to go to the next bar I see." Damon snaps. I burst into giggles and Tyler yells out "seriously? Couldn't we go to a casino or something?"

Damon shakes his head and says "no, we'll just go to the next bar we see. I needed to just get her away from there and Hopefully it'll be fun."

"It'll be fun," I sat with a smile. I say into the phone. "We're going to the next bar that Damon see's off the side of the road!"

I hear Jeremy snort "Great, that's very well thought out."

I giggle "well brother dear it seems spontaneousness maybe contagious. Damon and Tyler even recommended a fort party to welcome Klaus! Isn't that exciting."

I hear Jeremy laugh and Anna mumbling in the background. "Only you sister dear."

"Awww" I coo at him. "Such a good baby bro!"

He laughs again "see you in a while sister-mine. Don't jump out of a moving vehicle or something."

My mouth pops open in pleasant surprise and I reply enthusiastically "I've always wanted to do that. . . .for curiosities sake of course!" Seriously. I am rather curious. Would I get ran over? Would I end up rolled to the side of the road? Would I just like tumble along or something? The adrenaline rush would be epic though.

"Don't even try it sister-mine." Jeremy says sternly. Party pooper he is.

Both Tyler and Damon groan and say in sync "Of course you'd want to"

I pout and cross my arms "how rude."

After Jeremy gets his laughing done on the phone I reply "Bye bye Brother-mine." I say happily as I hang up the phone.

"I'm feeling excited now! What you did was spontaneous! I'm so proud." I say really excited.

Damon rolls his eyes "I do spontaneous things all the time Lena."

I pause thoughtfully and ask curiously "So, have you done any random massacres lately?"

Damon chuckles without humor, "why? Want to judge me for it?"

I think about it and answer honestly "No, just curious. I mean so long as you don't go around killing kids I won't get pissy. You're a predator and everything so it's whatever."

"I've never killed a kid." He says honestly.

I nod "glad to hear it."

"Me too" Tyler says from the back seat. His face is thoughtful. I wonder what he's thinking.

"There's a bar." Damon announces pointing to the bar on the left side of the road.

"Let's go have fun then yea?" I say excitedly.

They snort out a laugh. Yes, I am hilarious mwhahahahhaa.

———————————————————————

**A Bar Somewhere**

**3rd POV**

Damon, Lena, Tyler, Jeremy, Anna and Klaus walk into a bar. . . Before I get there let's start with Klaus showing up before they walk into said bar.

Tyler, Lena and Damon get out of Damon's car just as Jeremy and Anna pull up.

Lena runs to her brother and dramatically jumps into his arms and shouts out "Baby Bro, you're Alive!"

Jeremy laughs in amusement and says sarcastically "I never would've guessed, I thought I died falling down the stairs."

Elena hits him and pouts while exclaiming dramatically "mocking my possible death, how rude brother, for shame. How will I ever be the same again?"

Tyler pulls her from her brother then and holds her in his arms and mock glares at Jeremy while also saying dramatically "I'll keep you safe from your brother and his crazy girlfriend."

Damon comes over and yanks me from Tyler's arms and announces also dramatically but also serious "She's MY Fort Princess to keep safe, I will fight anyone who dares harm her."

Klaus watching from the shadows doesn't think he's ever been this amused. He steps out and walks up to them and starts clapping "Lovely, very dramatic and great performance. However she is MY doppelgänger."

Elena rolls her eyes and announces "I am myself and no one else's, thank you very much. However, I'd also rather hit you all with frying pans repeatedly then be locked in a tower for safe keeping"

"You're adorable love. You think you'd have a choice if I locked you up." He says mockingly.

Elena giggles and says with a beaming smile as she looks him in the eyes "and you're adorable too if you don't think I'd stand in the literal fire to burn if you decided to lock me up or hurt my family Klausy Klaus."

Klaus looks her over thoughtfully and asks curiously "you really would wouldn't you?"

Elena's smile gets wider as she says happily "You bet your ass I would honey."

"You're a bit crazy love. I'd be lying if I didn't say it intrigues me." Klaus tells her while looking her over carefully. Wondering about what she likes or hates or even finds adorable. Hmm. Maybe he's smitten with his doppelgänger? Yeah, he'll make damn sure she lives or he'll hold off on getting the curse removed until he's certain she'll survive. Greta better be working on a solution still when he gets back.

Elena shrugs feeling confused and says. "Suit yourself I guess. You tagging along then?"

"Yup, you won't be getting rid of me love. No matter what you or your friends do." He says seriously.

Everyone else but Elena takes it as a threat and Damon and Tyler pull her away from Klaus. Elena rolls her eyes. Seriously.

"I never knew you were a parasite Klaus." Elena says jokingly as she grabs Tyler and Damon's hands since they're closest to her and drags them towards the bar.

Klaus follows right behind them and Jeremy and Anna follow in behind him.

Once they enter the bar they notice how shady the people are in there. Damon considers telling them to just leave but one look at Elena tells him she'd make a scene just for the hell of it if he did that.

Klaus however takes a look around and wonders what sort of trouble this lot will get into today. They're rather amusing if he doesn't say so himself.

Elena can tell that Damon is uncomfortable about something and she also sees that Jeremy and Anna are in the middle of the bar dancing. Tyler looks curious and Klaus looks, well he just looks amused.

She decides to make Klaus have some fun too so he walks up to him and grabs his hand, his eyes snap to hers rather quickly and she pulls him to the dance floor. Motioning for the other two males to follow.

"We're going to dance Klaus and you're going to just let yourself have fun. I don't care if you're as old as dirt or anything. You need to loosen up a bit." Elena tells him.

He snorts and replies "even though I will be killing you love? How interesting you are dear Lena."

She giggles "Ah, maybe I'm thanking you for doing so?"

"Still not fully accepting that you're alive here despite your supposed previous life?" Klaus asks her curiously. He doesn't believe she had a life before now. She's rather care free, too carefree.

Elena shrugs and replies "I'm in between. But if I let go I lose my previous life, my family. I had children there. A family. A husband. Nothing was perfect of course, but they were mine."

"But you have family here yes? But the fact that I'm going to be killing you doesn't bother you at all?" He asks with his brows frowned as he redirects her to the bar. He needs a drink. This woman is too odd sometimes.

Elena replies honestly "Nah, the moment I woke up here I was waiting for you. Can't have you not being all yourself you know, you're too bad ass for that. However I do love the family I have here as well. But if I die and I wake up tomorrow in the hospital in a coma then I'd rather not have let go of my life there."

Damon scowls behind them. God he wants to kill that man more then anyone else right now.

Tyler doesn't seem to be doing much better though. She's their mate after all, and Klaus doesn't get to have her!

Damon marches up towards them and grabs her arm and softly yanks her towards himself saying "You're not going to stay by him." Damon scowls at Klaus as he says to her "You can stay by me and Tyler. You, you stay away from her."

Elena groans "Damon I'm not an object. If I want to stand by the skeptical big bad hybrid I will do so." She try's to yank her arm out of his grip.

Damon tightens his hands around her bicep and snaps back harshly "No, I don't trust him with you. I don't care what he promises or says. I don't trust that bastard."

Klaus' smile turns sharp as he looks at Damon. He can tell she isn't happy with this and he sees Tyler walk closer to her and grab her other arm. He sees her stiffen then take a breath and try to force herself to relax. He'll have to ask her about that, he wonders if she's been abused before. He replies arrogantly to Damon "Ah, will Elena here sought me out. Didn't you love?"

"Yes, I did." Elena says sharply with a small smile and a nod as she tries to shake her friends off of her. She feels their arms tighten again and she snaps out "If you two weren't my friends then I'd be hurting you both right now."

Damon and Tyler look at her and sigh. Yeah, she looks pretty pissed right now. They release her and say sheepishly "Sorry Lena."

Elena looks at them and snaps "I'm going to have some fun so you both behave understand?" They both glance at each other, when she's like this their reminded of a mother scolding a child.

"I'm going to do my best to defend you Lena. I don't care what you want or if I have to piss you off in the process princess. He doesn't get to have you. You're ours." Damon snaps. Of course he's aware she had a small show of power in the clearing when Klaus first arrived but he's also aware that she doesn't know about it yet.

Elena smiles brightly at him and tilts her head, her eyes filled with mischief and the promise of trouble "Oh? You don't care? Last I checked I'm whomever's I wanted to be."

Damon looks at her closely and gulps. Ohh now that smile promises bad things. That much he knows, "uh, I didn't mean it badly Lena. I just meant that I'll do absolutely anything to keep you safe."

Elenas eyes watch Damon closely. She knows he meant what he said both times really. He'd lock her up if he thought he could get away with it to keep her safe. She's touched and annoyed and sort of wants to hit him. But she'd like to have some fun.

"I could just kill the both of you and be done with it." Klaus says smoothly.

She turns to Klaus and looks him over, outwardly he seems unbothered. But Klaus is more sensitive then he makes it seem. It's why he lashes out so badly at times. He needs more care and less hate.

Elena snaps out sharply at them all "Klaus if you kill my friends then I will make sure you're ritual doesn't work understand? If you three cannot get along then I will find a way to make you do so or you will be required to stay a room away from each other at all times. I will not tolerate a pissing contest between you three no matter how hot you three are when angry." and she turns away and heads over to her brother and Anna and starts dancing to the music.

The three of them just watch her silently for awhile "she means it you know." Tyler says while watching her.

"Oh I know." Damon butters crossing his arms as he watches her. "But she also knows I'd risk it anyways.

"She's got quite a bit of fire doesn't she?" Klaus muses out-loud. "It surprises me she doesn't give into chaos, she was amused. I think as much as she wanted to fight she also didn't want to give into the urge. I like her."

"Well you can't have her." Tyler and Damon snap sharply.

Klaus looks at them and raises an eyebrow out wordly looking amused, inside he wants to rip their hearts out. She's HIS. "I could and I will. The only one that can object my claim is her and I think she rather likes me. Besides she's MINE."

"She's our mate." Damon snaps at Klaus.

Klaus' head whips towards Damon and he snarls lowly and dangerously "she's MINE."

Damon sucks in a deep breath and he mutters out pissed "FUCK, you're her other mate? Fuck-Fuck-Fuck."

"What do you mean by that?" Klaus asks him sharply.

Damon lets out a harsh breath. Fuck fuck. Did he have to be one of them. Fuck. Damon snaps at Klaus looking furious. "Lena has multiple mates. Me, Tyler, You, apparently and at least one or possibly two more."

Klaus raises an eyebrow "how do you know this?"

"Sheila, we did a ritual. Afterwords I went and spoke to her and she confirmed that me and Tyler were hers and she ours. But she also said she had up to three more mates, One Awake. One Asleep currently and maybe, possibly One Lost. Or something like that."

Damon pauses and sighs then says threateningly, "At least your goal won't be to keep her dead I guess. However, I don't care if you're her mate as well, you hurt my girl."("Our Girl" both Tyler and Klaus say.) "then I will hurt you." Damon finishes sharply.

Klaus raises an eyebrow. What a pompous young vampire. "If I wanted to harm her, you couldn't stop me mate. But, you're in luck. I rather like her." Klaus says as he turns his eyes back to her dancing form. He wouldn't hurt her. Except for the ritual or if she wants him to of course. They're lucky he didn't rip their throats out.

A growl threatens to rip through their throat as they see a man try to handle her roughly even though she's trying to get the man to leave her alone politely. She needs to learn to hit first instead, she'll get herself hurt otherwise. But they'll work on that later.

Klaus gets to her first and snaps the mans neck. Elena's eyes widen in shock and whispers sounding ashamed "I could've handled it. I think he had just been drunk."

"Doesn't matter love. No one should try to do anything without your permission." Klaus says sharply. He sees her nod and shift uncomfortably.

"Sorry?" She says with her eyebrows frowned. Just as Damon says behind her "next time, you hit the bastard hard and fast Lena. Sometimes you're to nice and that could get you killed. If Klaus hadn't snap his neck then I would've."

"Guys, I think we may have a problem" Tyler says while looking around at the people in the bar.

The customers and workers were starting to stand. Some grabbed bats and others pulled out knives.

Jeremy and Anna come up beside them as Damon speaks up curiously and asks her "hey Danger Magnet, how do you feel about us killing a bar full of people?

Elena looks around and then beams happily and claps excitedly "I look forward to it! Bonding group time. To bad the rest of the group isn't here for this!"

Klaus barks out a laugh as Tyler chuckles and Jeremy rolls his eyes and says "only you Sister-dear."

"You're crazy" Anna says with a laugh. "You'd be a wonderful sister-in-law"

Elena giggles excitedly "At least wait til you graduate to marry her Brother-mine."

The first person strikes towards her , knife out aimed for her throat and she pulls out a stake from her boot and dunks then stabs him in the throat. He falls down dead.

Then the true chaos begins, everyone charges at once. Elena laughs into the chaos as blood hits her face as she kills another, stake to the heart, lucky shot on her part really. They may not be vamps but they die all the same. Her stakes are rather sharp too.

Klaus is impressed. She's a perfect fit for his mate he thinks as she snaps a mans neck with the twirl of her finger. Not that she notices that. She's got power, strength and she's wild he thinks as she jumps on one and wraps her legs around them as she stakes the person in the head sharply. He can feel her getting aroused, he can practically taste her from where he is ripping out another heart and forcing it into the dead mans mouth, just for kicks of course.

He wants to fuck her now, or once their engines here are all dead. Of course he's aware she's not ready for such a step, but the thought of taking her into him has him growling and his strangely not so dormant wolf howling at the thought of her beneath him, screaming in pleasure and maybe slight pain.

A song comes on Back For More by Five Finger Death Punch. She giggles as she starts to dance while attacking those coming for her. She occasionally jumps them and stakes them wherever. Not noticing with her rising adrenaline that she's been occasionally killing some without her hands.

Damon groans as he practically tastes her from across the room. Of course she'd be turned on while fighting. He can just imagine the sex now and he growls. He can't wait until he can have her. Even if he has to share her, he can just imagine her withering beneath him.

Tyler moves beside Elena and pulls her into a quick kiss. He needed to do it. He couldn't resist. She didn't resist either. She kissed him quickly then pushes him away and giggles then goes back to killing the humans that come at them. She thinks his response was to the adrenaline around them. She didn't even realize he was kissing her at first.

The lucky bastard Klaus and Damon think as they watch Tyler kiss her. They hold back their urges to go over there and kiss her as well.

Tyler can tell she thinks he didn't mean anything by it. He just figures he will try harder to get her to notice how much he wants her. They all will. It's just so hard to resist the pull of her desire that Tyler couldn't stop himself.

As the last of their bar of enemies falls dead Lena laughs, claps happily, spins around and announces excitedly "We have to do this again, I had so much fun. Perfect for bonding too."

Klaus and Damon burst into laughter and Tyler walks back to her and tucks her into his arm and says "Anything for you Lena."

Jeremy shakes his head "I'm extremely happy that you've been training me. That was epic. I rather liked it. Now I'm going to take my girl and we're going to do as Elena had once said 'The nasty'" and he grabs Anna and takes her outside to their vehicle.

"Well love, I must say I didn't know you had it in you. I'm impressed." Klaus says honestly. That's how he knows that Kol is going to be one of her mates. The sleeping one. He's rather glad he hasn't woken him yet. He gets to meet her first!

"Let's head home, that was fun. We totally kicked ass!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Anything for you love." Klaus answers first then says "Damon I'm driving" and he grabs Lena, he wants her pressed against him, even for a short amount of time and brings her to Damon's car and buckles her in a she giggles.

"Sweet Sweet Klausy!" Elena says with a smile. She rather likes him.

"Call me Nik love, we killed people together today."

Lena smiles brightly as Damon and Tyler get into the backseat and she announces excitedly as Klaus pulls out of the parking lot. "WE'RE FRIENDS NOW!" And she claps. Then shouts loudly so her brother and future sister in law can hear. "BROTHER MINE HE IS OUR FRIEND NOW! Sorry to interrupt your dirty ness!

Klaus, Damon and Tyler burst into laughter at her and roll their eyes. Who knew she could go so wildly in a fight? It was brilliant.

———————————————————————

**Yes the Shenanigans happened to be them taking down a bar, but well, they had fun.**

**It all started because our danger magnet was being to polite to an asshole who wasn't taking no very well. So Klaus stepped in first.**

**Yes Klaus' wolf is no longer sleeping, it hasn't been since the waning ritual that Damon, Tyler and Lena were in however it is not released from the curse. Question is, does that mean Kol will remember watching them from the other side because of said ritual? Or will he get his powers back because of his mate performing it?**


	39. 39

**Chapter 39 - Tyler's Dad, Lena has fun and Kol is amused**

**—————————————————————**

**Gilbert Residence**

It was late morning or around 10ish when the door bell rang. Tyler was on the phone with his uncle and I was considering heading to the Grill or maybe just going for a walk in the woods.

The door bell rang again. Impatient person I guess. I open the door and I see Tyler's father "Mr. Lockwood." I say in greeting crossing my arms. I don't like him. I tilt my head and ask sweetly "Can I help you? Or did you get lost on the way to hell?"

Mr. Lockwood grits his teeth and spits out "I'm here to talk to Tyler."

I raise an eyebrow "huh, maybe he doesn't want to talk to you though."

"Move it Elena." Mr. Lockwood snaps.

I snort and tell him bluntly. "I think not. I don't trust you. But I'll call him down and I will chaperone your visit."

Mr. Lockwood splutters and starts to snap "I don't thin. . ."

I ignore Him and turn towards the stairs and yell up. "Tyler, your Daddy is here."

I turn back to mr. Lockwood. "He'll come down. Have a seat? Or I could push you into the fire"

Just then Tyler comes down the stairs. "Threatening my dad Lena?" He asks curiously as he looks between me and his father.

I shrug. "Maybe? I'll be in the room though Ty. I don't trust your daddy dearest."

"You don't nee. ." He starts to say but I cut him off.

"I know but, you're one of mine. I'll protect you if need be and you'll have my back when I decide to do something stupid." I tell him sternly with my arms crossed.

Tyler doesn't respond to that and he turns towards his father "yes dad?"

"I want you to move back home. We gave you space but you need to move back home now." Mr. Lockwood tells his son sternly.

I see Tyler shift uncomfortably. Ohh no. He's not going to listen to his bully of a father is he?

"He's staying here." I tell Mr. Lockwood sternly "and so help me god if you try to take your son from a safe place I'll fucking ruin you."

Mr. Lockwood's face contorts into rage "if you think you can boss me around just because my son is fucking you then. . ."

I burst into laughter before he can finish. I can see Tyler's trying to hold back from attacking his father "sorry, that probably shouldn't have been funny but it so was. Me doing your son? As hot as your son is I'm not doing anyone and if I was I'd of kicked your ass for being an adult shithead. Honestly I should still kick your ass."

Okay so maybe I was taunting Tyler's father now. It's all the truth. But now I'm pissed. He's lucky I'm not kicking his ass right now. Or beating him with a frying pan. Those are supposed to work rather well you know?

Just then Alaric and Jenna come in behind Mr. Lockwood. Alaric looks around as he takes in our faces and sees how angry Mr. Lockwood looks he asks "Is there a problem here?"

"No, I was just telling my son that he needs to stop this tantrum of his and return home." Mr Lockwood says angrily while glaring at me.

"He can do whatever the fuck he wants." I snap at him. "Do you want to move out Ty? It's up to you." I turn towards him and I see him shifting uncomfortably.

"No, uh, Dad. I'm going to stay here." Tyler says looking at his father as he steps in front of me slightly. He's being careful of how he speaks. He expects retaliation. I grab Tyler's arm and try to move him but he won't budge. I peak around him as I see Mr. Lockwood's fists clench tightly.

Yeah he's pissed. Alaric sees this and says sternly "Elena, Tyler go upstairs now."

Tyler looks at Alaric and nods "fine." He responds slowly while watching his father warily. He grabs my arm and leads us upstairs.

I look back at Alaric as Tyler pulls me up the stairs. He leads me towards his room and I sit down on the floor cross legged. He sits on his bed and then looks at me and raises an eyebrow and asks curiously "you're sitting on the floor? You could sit on the bed beside me." He pats the spot beside him.

"I'm fine. Sitting on the floor won't hurt me and part of it is by habit." I tell him. Then I blurt out quickly "I'm sorry, I know you probably wanted to talk to your father alone but I was worried that if he gets near you he'll hurt you and your my friend and I worry about you. I'm sorry."

He smiles softly and shakes his head "don't worry about it Lena. He thinks he can control everything and I just. . . He's my dad you know." He finishes with a shrug.

I nod and tell him "I'm glad you want to stay. It'd feel weird if you didn't live here anymore. We'd all miss you."

Tyler smiles and basically coo's "Awww, would Lena miss me?"

I pout at him, cross my arms childishly and say sarcastically "Not at all, it's not like you're my friend of anything."

He laughs softly and says "that's why I love you Lena."

I snort and say with a sarcasm "Damn right you do, I'm just that awesome. My awesomeness is so awesome that my awesomeness is in awe at me."

He bursts into laughter "whatever you say baby."

"That's right." I say happily.

Tyler's mind turns thoughtful and I tilt my head as I watch him. He's thinking about something of course. "Do you think my dad left?" Tyler asks suddenly.

I shrug "don't know. We can go down to check. I don't hear anything breaking so my assumption is that a fight didn't break out at least."

He walks over and holds out his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up to stand, he doesn't let go but he leads me out of the room by my hand.

"You do realize I told your dad that we're not doing it? If he sees you holding my hand he might think I was lying." I told him as he gets to the stairs. I pull my hand out of his quickly.

He sighs and says "yeah, yeah. Stay behind me okay?"

I frown "but you"

"No, I'm a wolf now. You're still human Lena. He could seriously hurt you and I'm not going to put you in his sights. You want to stay by me fine, you can be in the room okay? But you stay behind me." Tyler says sternly.

I suck in a breath and nod as I follow him down the stairs. It's sweet that he cares enough to want to protect me, but doesn't he know that I want to protect him too?

When we get downstairs we see Alaric and Jenna talking quietly while sitting on the couch. "Did my dad leave?" Tyler asks while looking around.

Alaric looks up at him nodding "Yeah, he left. He was pretty pissed off too. I almost expected him to attack."

Tyler sighs and says airily "Yeah, I'm not surprised. That's just the way he is."

"It's no excuse to treat you the way he does." Both me and Alaric say sharply.

"I'm going to go to the Grill, I think, bother Damon or something." I tell them.

———————————————————————

**Journey to The Grill**

I'm humming to myself as I walk down the road randomly singing things, I start skipping down the road singing music from my iPod as I go and terribly off key too if I don't say so myself.

About the time I get into the grill I'm singing The Hobbits Medley while practically bouncing through the door.

_Oh you can search far and wide_

_You can drink the whole town dry_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_(But you'll never find a beer so brown)_

I'm pretty sure I've been moving like a crazy person. I can feel there eyes as I sing dramatically and badly.

_As the one we drink in our hometown (But you'll never find a beer so brown)_

_As the one we drink in our hometown_

_You can keep your fancy ales_

_You can drink'em by the flagon_

I hear chuckling around me and when I turn around I see Klaus looking at me with his mouth covered by his hand and that's when I know the big bad ass is trying to hide his laughter.

_But the only brew for the brave and true_

_Comes from the Green Dragon_

_Hey! Ho! to the bottle I go_

_To heal my heart and drown my woe_

_Rain may fall and wind may blow_

I bounce over to Damon on the other side of the room and I pull him up saying "you're dancing with me. He'll be joining too. It's fun. Loosen up."

_But there still be many miles to go_

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring pain_

_And the stream that falls from hill to plain_

_Better than rain or rippling brook_

I see Klaus shaking his head so I grab him too and I start to move around to have fun and while Damon is humoring me Klaus just looks lost.

_Is a mug of beer inside this Took_

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

I grab his arms and I start swinging them around and I say "Come in Klausy, humor me. It's fun. Move your feet you lazy brat."

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

He sighs "only for you love" he says sounding resigned. Hehe I wore the big bad ass down.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_Cut the cloth, trail the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

I start spinning around and I bump into Damon and I bow and say dramatically "Forgive me sire, don't cut off my head"

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

Damon replies equally dramatically "Never my lady, your head is to beautiful to remove."

I chuckle and coo "you're so sweet."

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when you've finished, if they are whole_

I start dancing around again singing along badly of course don't forget that.

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

I hear Klaus sigh as he comes up and grabs my hand and starts spinning around and I can't stop laughing. It's so much fun! Hopefully I don't throw up now.

_There's an inn, there's an inn_

_There's a merry old inn beneath the old grey hill_

I grab his hands tightly and start hoping around and giggling. "I love this." I say as I let go of him and bounce to Damon and grab his hands.

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill_

I let go of him and jump on his back and say "away we go to save the day!" And he laughs saying "Lena." As he continues moving around.

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle_

"Off to that fellow!" I say dramatically while pointing at Klaus. Damon laughs and he listens. He must not see him as a threat right now. Yay for randomness!

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaky high_

_Now purring low_

_Now sawing in the middle_

I jump onto Klaus back and say loudly "Spin me my Bad Ass buddy!"

He chuckles and shakes his head and asks curiously "Are you always like this?" And he starts spinning us around and I laugh loudly.

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle_

_A jig that would wake the dead_

_He squeaked and sawed and he quickened the tune_

"Only when I'm having fun. You're gonna have to stop or I'm so going to throw up on you. Me dizzy now." I say while giggling.

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon_

_"It's after three!" he said_

"Do you need water Lena?" Damon asks as he comes up beside us looking worried.

_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle_

"Nope!" I say chirpily from on Klaus' back.

_The dog began to roar_

_The cows and the horses stood on their heads_

"If you throw up on me I'll kill you." Klaus says jokingly.

I laugh and I see Damon clench his fist. Poor fellow can't tell it was a joke. Kind of.

_The guests all bounded from their beds_

_And danced upon the floor_

_The round Moon rolled behind the hill_

"I thought that was a given Mr. Bad Ass" I say with a smile as I get down and start slipping around and moving my arms dramatically.

_As the Sun raised up her head_

_She hardly believed her fiery eyes_

_For though it was day, to her suprise_

"Ah. But maybe I won't bring you back if you don't behave Miss Gilbert" Klaus says.

I snort "then don't sweetie!"

_They all went back to bed_

I bow dramatically as the song finishes. Of course only me and the supernaturals could hear it since it was coming from my iPod but it would be a lie if I said it wasn't funny to watch everyone who couldn't hear anything about it except my horrible singing looking absolutely confused or annoyed.

Fun stuff.

"We need to do that again. I need water. Or to jump in a river! Ohhhh i wannna go swimming!" I say excitedly while bouncing around my Top Bad Ass and my Damon.

Damon chuckles and asks goofily "gonna jump in naked yet Lena? I'll come then."

I reply jokingly "only for you handsome" I say while pretending to bat my eyelashes. Then I giggle. "This is so much fun. I have so much energy. To bad we couldn't. . . Wait, let's go slaughter a high Security prison! We could bring all our friends! Pretty please?" I ask begging Damon and Klaus

———————————————————————

**The Other Side**

**Kol POV**

Kol bursts into laughter after the Tatia look alike begs his brother and that whelp to take her to slaughter a prison.

Nik's face was hilarious if he didn't say so himself. The shock was probably the best part. He's pretty sure he fell in love with her then. It was bloody brilliant.

He follows as they head off to get the others. He sees Damon come in with another male with weird hair and a blonde and his brother comes in with a witch following in with his other older brother and little Lena coming in with a wolf bouncing happily.

He follows them as they head to a prison watching Little Lena's antics, he hopes he remembers this when he is awakened.

He sees her innocently flirt with the guard and then Nik, Whelp one and the Wolf knock out the guard and he sees her burst into laughter as she sneaks into the contained areas as some of them go and compel the guards to go for a 4 hour walk then return.

He sees her walk up to a random prisoner and ask where 1994 is and how she can get there just as his brother and whom he presume are her mates come in and begin killing them and she politely stabs the man saying "oops, my hand slipped. Sorry darling."

He's not sure when he was last this amused and he's surprised they even indulged her want her. They haven't even slept with her yet and if how aroused she seemed was anything to go by he's surprised they haven't all given into its yet.

Hell he's part dead and he'd love to fuck her right now too. He hopes Nik is right and she's also his. She's fun.

——————————————————

**The sacrifice will be in two chapters at most. The next will be the 60's dance. If they'll go to that we don't know. Maybe she'll drag them to marcel or for a small trip again just for entertainment or something who knows? Or a big blanket fort party maybe? I'm undecided so we'll see.**

**If you haven't listened to the cover by Peter Hollens for The Hobbit Drinking Medley on YouTube I'd recommend it, it's really good or at least I think so**.


	40. 40

**Chapter 40 - 60's Dance? No. Blanket Fort Party? FUN, FUN!**

**————————————————————**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

Klaus is sitting at the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand beside Damon who has a frown on his face.

"I don't get why she'd invite you over here." Damon says angrily.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate. She just told me to arrive ASAP. Who knew my little mate, whom I have to sacrifice mind you is sometimes a little psycho" Klaus says with a chuckle thinking about when she begged them to take her to massacre a group of prisoners.

Damon can feel his blood boiling as he clinched his jaw shut, he wants to strangle Klaus so badly. "She's mine." Damon snaps harshly without thinking.

Damon knew that she wasn't just his or just his and Tyler's but he gets stuck with Klaus and up to two more? What if she forgets about him, he matters too doesn't he? Or what if he hurts her and she thinks he's not good anymore?

Of course he doesn't know that all of her mates share very similar worries to his.

Klaus clenches his fist, he so badly wants to hit Damon, snap his neck over and over again. The only thing stopping him is because he's unsure of if his little, their little mate would feel it too or not.

Klaus chuckles harshly and says sharply "Is she? I think she's more then just yours Salvatore."

Damon will admit that he's glad that Zach moved out though. He likes his nephew great something but he'd rather not be blamed for Zachary's possible death or something.

Damon grits his teeth, stands up and snaps "I know that" as he begins pacing. He just really doesn't like it. Tyler he can handle. He gets along with him now. But Klaus? The man who's going to kill her in about a week?

"Do you really?" Klaus asks tauntingly. He has mixed feelings about her other mates.

Damon grits his teeth and answers through clinched teeth "Yes." As he continues to pace.

Klaus chuckles again. He's not even sure why he feels so relaxed. Maybe it's because Elena is also feeling relaxed? Ugh. If she wasn't his mate he'd kill her simply because of the confusion. . . Maybe . . She's quite interesting, maybe he wouldn't do that regardless. She's an interesting mix of things.

"Good. Because if I'm right and Kol is also her mate he's the one who'll snap your neck just for fun, unashamedly I'll of course help him out." Klaus says with a smile.

Damon scoffs "Yeah, well all you've done so far is throw around empty death threats." Damon continues his pacing.

Klaus vamps to him and slams him into the wall sharply, careful not to harm him to much. He doesn't want to hurt his precious sacrificial mate(not that he knows if it'll hurt her or anything.) He's just being cautious of course.

Klaus snaps harshly, "The only thing keeping me from pulling your heart from your chest right now is Elena. Don't test me Salvatore because if you try to challenge me I'll take her from you and you won't see her again. Her other Mate or not, I am stronger then you, older then you. You don't stand a chance against me."

Just then Elena walks in holding Tyler's hand, or maybe just pulling him in? The brat is dragging his feet so who can tell?

Elena looks curiously between them "Are you two trying to tell me that this Blanket fort party should be a wrestling match instead? I'll admit that I find play fighting fun, but Klaus looks ready to kill you and we're supposed to be best friends now. We've killed people with Klaus not once, but twice!" She says excitedly while clapping happily. Really, she's rather proud about that fact. Yay them. Besides it was fun!

"Or we can play fight or go around and kill other people together, preferably those who deserve it of course. Fighting and killing stuff together can bring about closer friendships after all." Elena says happily while hoping excitedly.

Tyler chuckles at her, puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her to him. His voice in her ear he whispers huskily "Really Lena? I'd wrestle you any day!"

Elena bursts into giggles and pushes Tyler off her and replies jokingly, which to them came off sounding rather sexy "You're such a naughty Wolfe"

Damon and Klaus glare daggers at Tyler and cross their arms like children practically pouting. How dare he try to do this right now! She's theirs too.

Klaus decides to follow Tyler's example and comes up to her and smiles softly at her. She tilts her head to the side and blinks, once, twice, thrice.

"Are you okay Klaus?" She asks curiously, she hates to say it but her bad ass looks a bit nervous right now.

"Just a Nik for you love." Niklaus says with his adorable dimple smile.

Elena being herself practically coos at him, so she does what she does best and jumps into his arms exclaiming "You're sooo adorable! I could kiss you! Awwww, my Nikky-Klausy!" And he peppers his face with check kisses.

He blinks, then blushes. He DOESN'T blush!

"It's just Nik." He says feeling embarrassed, He sooo does NOT feel embarrassed he huffs inside his mind.

Seriously, he threatens those around her and occasionally her adorable quirky self and she thinks he's adorable?

Oh my god, how badly he'd love to just slam her into the wall and kiss her senseless with his hands roaming her body is unbelievable right now, though with her legs wrapped around his waist and that smile on her face. Fuck him, he wants her so badly. He groans.

Damon growls. What about himself? He's special too isn't he?

Elena hears him and tilts her head, she removes herself from Klaus/Nikky whatever and goes over to him and asks curiously "Day? Are you okay? Do you need a hug?"

Damon brightens up to her instantly and pulls her to him "Sorry Lena, I was just uh, thinking about something." Of course he's not going to tell her he's worried she won't want him anymore. But he's already in love with her and well he never loves by half's after all.

"Elena, why have you asked us all here?" Elijah asks as he walks in through the front door while holding Bonnie's hand gently.

"Oh, it's not just you guys. Jeremy should be here with Anna and Caroline should be here with Stefan, then Mason is coming out sometime tonight also. I think Jenna and Alaric are taking the time to do the dirty in the garage here, at least that's what I heard snippets of as I dragged Tyler here. Daddy John is somewhere? He might pop in to say hi or something. . . Maybe?" Elena says as an answer.

"Why ARE we here love?" Klaus asks her with his brow frowned in curiosity. Really, for all he knows she's planning crazy way to take over the world or something.

Elena turns towards him again and starts bouncing up and down happily "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BLANKET FORT PARTY!!!"

"No, NO Elena. I helped set up the 60s dance. I was on the committee, we have to go." Caroline says sharply. She really did work hard to set it up you know?

Elena pouts because she is really sad, they have parties in Mystic Falls all the time. Caroline and Bonnie have hardly participated in a blanket fort party yet.

Jeremy sees his sister as he walks into the room with Anna. He runs over to his sister after looking at her sad eyes and grabs her face and looks her over. He starts firing off questions in worry "What happened Lena? Did someone hurt you? Do I have to kill one of those idiots? You didn't take a hit again did you?"

"No" Elena says with a tremble in her lips."I'm fine." She says as her eyes start to water.

She wants everyone to have fun. They can even have music. But she'd feel selfish if she makes them stay for it so she'll have to let them be.

Caroline looks at her friend in shock, she's crying?

Bonnie's just wanting to have fun with her friends and boyfriend. Even her grams approves! So she's fine with staying. "I'll stay Elena! So will Elijah."

Caroline sighs, then pouts and squeezes Stefan's hand "fine, we haven't really had a blanket fort party together yet. Except the one where we went camping and I suppose we can skip the dance for this."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Elena asks with a pout. "I want you to have fun as well you know."

Caroline smiles "I know Elena. But I vote we all be fort princesses, I was told all about your first fort party and it actually sounded fun. Childish though but lots of fun!"

Elena smiles brightly and runs up to her and jumps into her arms "YAY! Yay! YAY! Hehehe, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"

Caroline giggles and shakes her head "I'm so glad you're like this. You're much more fun now you know."

"I'm glad I fell down the stairs and died in my dream just for you Care." Elena says with a wink. She's uncertain if this is a dream but eh, aside from dying again she can't do much about it.

Caroline rolls her eyes and then asks excitedly "What are we going to do now?"

"Now we set it up, we need some blankets, pillows, probably some popcorn and we just need to have fun!" Elena says happily bouncing around on her feet.

"I'll get the blankets, Stefan you're helping me." Damon says sharply to Stefan while glaring at Klaus and walking towards the garage where spare blankets are stored.

Klaus growls. He so badly wants to rip Damon's heart from his chest. But as his Lena comes towards him he decides that for now if he has to put up with that idiot to spend time with her he will.

"Klausy!!!!" Elena says happily as she grabs his hand and starts leading him towards the rooms "You're going to help me gather pillows. Jeremy and Anna claimed making the popcorn so I'm assuming they'll be making out or something. They're like newly weds that aren't married."

"Just Nik Love, I'm going to kill you after all." Klaus tells her, holding in his sigh of annoyance that she won't just call him Nik.

Elena snorts "Yeah, yeah. Bad ass hybrid. I'm going to call you whatever I feel like."

Klaus chuckles "you're lucky I like you love."

Elena rolls her eyes and says sassily "either that or you're lucky that I like you."

Klaus rolls his eyes and smirks. "Or you'd what love?"

Elena snickers "I don't know, I'm more the make it up as I go along type."

Klaus chuckles and follows her out with pillows down the stairs. "Good thing you'll have me to keep plan your safety then."

Elena snorts "not necessary. After I die I should be awake and back home."

Klaus takes a breath. "You won't stay dead love. I won't let you and I don't think your friends would be to impressed with the idea either."

Elena shrugs as she starts setting up the pillows. "Just because I die wouldn't mean you'd be unable to make them if the other Elena ends up back as herself."

"Do you not like it here Elena?" Damon asks as he walks in with Stefan.

Elena smiles softly. "I like it. I get to have fun and a part of me feels free here but I'm not her you know."

Damon scoffs "From what Ive heard you say about her she sounds like a bitch and not much different then Katherine."

Elena rolls her eyes "that's because you're getting my opinion of her. I thought she was worse then Katherine. But you and Stefan loved her. At least Kat owns up to her shit you know. Elena constantly refused to accept responsibility for what she did or didn't do. Again my opinion and you and Stefan had loved her."

"I agree with Damon, she sounds like a bitch." Klaus says to put in his two sense.

"She was a bitch. She was my sister. I knew her best and if I had to choose you one of two ways it'd be the way you are now." Jeremy says as he walks in with Anna holding a couple bowls of popcorn.

Elena blinks at him "that's if we go with the possibility that I am her and I had just happened to get my memories back after my dream."

Tyler walks in with Stefan and Caroline then, and says "Honestly I don't know if I care what happened to that part of you. I really like you how you are now."

"Let's have fun!" Elena says excitedly to change the subject.

Elena rushes over to Caroline and then Bonnies hand who just walked in holding Elijah. "We're the princesses! We shall conquer the world!!" Elena says happily.

Caroline deciding to play along says "oh my, what handsome men we must conquer" as she looks at Stefan and winks.

Stefan is the first of the males to participate and looks Caroline over and says dramatically "You cannot conquer me but I shall conquer you my beautiful princess" then he starts chasing her.

Which causes Elijah to run for Bonnie saying playfully "My little witch princess won't get away"

———————————————————————

As she runs I stand on top of the couch and exclaim excitedly when Klaus, Tyler and Damon just watch me curiously "I'm the princess of the couch. YOU SHALL ALL BOW TO ME"

Klaus vamps to me and I jump backwards in surprise. Before I fall off the couch completely he grabs my shoulders just as Damon and Tyler land behind me.

Klaus picks me up bridal style and says happily "She's all mine now mates."

I giggle and say dramatically as he vamps around the house "Save me from the dark and handsome big bad wolfie!

"We shall save you Couch Princess" exclaims Damon quickly getting into character.

I hear Tyler laugh and say "Don't worry Couch Princess we shall rescue you in no time!"

"Are you taking me away you big bad wolf?" I ask him jokingly

"Anything for you love. Besides I saved you from falling off of your couch castle so I shall now own you." He responds dramatically. Yay! Klaus is playing along!

I huff playfully and reply dramatically, trying to get myself out of his grasp "No one can own me, I am wild and free and I want to feel the world around me as I spread my wings."

"Ah-ah-ah MY princess, I shall not let you go." Klaus says playfully as he tightens his hold around my legs as I try to get out of his arms.

As I struggle to get out of his arms, he chuckles, he Fucking chuckles the jerk. "Put me down you big bad wolfie!" I demand dramatically.

"Never princess, you're all MINE now." He chuckles as he vamps to one of the rooms and pushes me into the wall, his face in my neck and his hands tight around my wrists. I freeze and I try to keep my heart steady. He whispers almost seductively "I won't hurt you love." He kisses my neck and whispers "mine. Mine."

I'm not sure if I was frozen in shock, fear or arousal at that point. Maybe it was a mixture of them, but I felt my chest tighten painfully and then he released me and grabbed me by the arm again and dragged me out of the room a smirk on his face.

"I got the Couch Princess, if any of you want her you'll have to go through me." Klaus says goading Tyler and Damon on.

Klaus tugs me into his chest with me facing Damon and Tyler as they arrive.

Both Tyler and Damon growl. Ohhh this is much more intense then I imagined it'd be. They're rather good actors though. Logically that makes sense considering in my real life/world/dimension stuff they ARE actors but schematics or whatever.

I decide to be excessively dramatic and I shout out trying not to laugh as I do "Ohh No, SAVE ME, the biggest BADDEST WOLFIE IN TOWN HAS CAPTURED ME."

I see Jeremy and Anna trying to hold back laughs from behind Damon and Tyler who are struggling to keep a straight face.

Klaus chuckles and then I burst into laughter and say giggly "Oh I love you guys. You're just brilliant."

I tilt my head up to Klaus from looking at them and smile "Look who's having fun" I say sassily and stick out my tongue at him.

Klaus chuckles "You must bring it out in us love." And then he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Let's watch a movie!" Bonnie says as she walks out of a room with Elijah holding hands. Awwww!

"What movie though?" Caroline asks from behind me and Klaus. I jump in surprise which causes Klaus and my boys to chuckle.

"Jumpy are we Lena?" Damon says joking.

I stick my tongue out at him and mutter dramatically "How Rude. I'm going to cry now, I feel so so offend by you laughing at me. I need my corner for my sadness."

"Only if I can chaperone you Lena." Tyler answers quickly.

I giggle "sorry Tyler but I think I'd damper your smoothness with my mood swings."

Damon chuckles and Klaus rolls his eyes.

"It'd be worth it." All three of them say quickly. I raise an eyebrow and look around at them. I see Bonnie, Elijah, Jeremy, Anna, Stefan and Caroline trying to hold in laughter. Not that they can do it that well because I can sooo hear their giggles.

"Klausy, Klaus. The game is over, you may now release me." I say with a smirk. Seriously he's holding me rather snug to his chest right now.

Which I'll be bold enough to admit in my head of course, that it's rather comfortable and god his chest is toned too. Then again he is/was a Viking so ya know whatever. But he's always been a hot character. Not to mention it was always enjoyable to watch him kick someone's ass too.

"I don't want to let go of you love, and call me Nik." Klaus says with a smile as he releases me and then as I move away Klaus grabs me around the wrist and moves in front of me leading me to the living room with Damon and Tyler right behind us.

Besides he's awesome!

Like Marcel's army vs Klaus = hottest fucking thing ever, Klaus was all like 'I got this' and the rest of them were all like 'Oh Fuck'

"What are we watching?" I ask them curiously.

"It's Caroline's turn." Stefan says. Ahh okay. Girly movie then? Hmm. Which one?

"Mean Girls!" Caroline says excitedly.

I giggle out "My Breasts can always tell when it's going to rain."

Klaus, Damon and Tyler's heads snap towards me and ask "What?" With such confusion me, Caroline, Bonnie and Anna burst into a fit of laughter and our uneducated (in films of course) boys look so clueless.

"It's a quote from the show." I say looking between them innocently.

Klaus, Damon and Tyler who are sitting beside me start tickling me and I burst into giggles yelling "HELP ME, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME BY GIGGLES!"

After we settle down we start the movie. Happily enough all of them or us were laughing at some point. All I know is that in the morning I woke up somehow snuggled between Klaus, Damon and Tyler.

Then again maybe we all just got so sleepy we naturally drifted towards each other. Regardless it's cozy, cozy, warm, warm, safe, safe. . . Is all I think to myself as I drift right back off to sleep snuggling closer into whomevers chest it was/is. I didn't care. Warm and safe are wins.

—————————————————————-

**3rd POV**

They almost thought she was going to wake up fully but she just drifted back to sleep after snuggling deeper into Klaus' chest and she sighs such a happy sigh that their hearts just melt.

She's so precious they think. Still Damon would rather be in Klaus' place.

Damon loves her snuggles most of course. Or he thinks so.

Klaus just wishes it could always be like this, warm, comfortable, and feeling happy.

Tyler's jealous. He wants her snuggles too. Even sharing her snuggles with Damon would be okay, he just wants her borrowed deep into his chest instead.

Kol watches from the other side wishing it was him instead of his brother there now. He'd love to drag her on a killing spree. She gives interesting prospectives. He can't wait to officially met her. He'd love to kiss her hard and soft and maybe stop her from doing crazy things without his supervision. Maybe he'd move in with her too like the mutt! Besides it'd piss Nik off too.

Kai feels a strange feeling in his heart at that moment, content. He doesn't like having foreign feelings floating around inside him. . It shouldn't be so suddenly that it appeared should it? Who the hell is it?

———————————————————

**Next up will be the ritual or maybe ritual planning. Really it will mostly depend on how it comes out in writing.**

Side pairings

**Enzo x Bonnie x Elijah**

**Stefan x Caroline x Marcel**

**Jeremy x Anna**

**John x Rebekah x Mason**

**Alaric x Jenna**

**Finn x Sage**


	41. 41

**Chapter 41 - Of Rituals and Where the fuck am I?**

—————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

I'm in the bathroom getting ready, wondering about the ritual. What it'll feel like and if it will actually send me home. I would love to see my family again, I miss them.

A part of me wishes to stay, the part that feels almost like it's tethered here, to my boys, to my aunt and my brother. I guess I've began to feel like they are my family too.

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen still in my black fluffy pajama pants and green tank top I run my eyes as I start grabbing things to make pancakes.

I bend down to grab a pan and when I stand up I see someone beside me suddenly, I jump up and whack him in the head with a frying pan then I notice it's Damon.

"Ow" Damon says while rubbing his head with a frown on his face. "What was that for?"

"Sorry" I tell him sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

"I thought you were an intruder or something." I say as set the frying pan down and shift nervously. Part of me wonders if he'll retaliate, it probably hurt him.

Damon sighs as he rubs his head "it's fine, I guess. I just did not see that coming. Good hit though."

I snort and say sarcastically "I'm glad you approve of my pan hitting skills Day."

I sigh and apologize again "I am sorry though, I didn't know it was you and then I just saw someone there and I am really sorry."

He shrugs it off and rolls his pretty blue eyes. "It's fine Lena, I shouldn't have just appeared in front of you I guess. I just really wanted to be with you right now."

"It's fine. I hope you will like the real Elena if she comes back." I tell him truthfully as I get the pan ready to make pancakes.

I feel Damon behind me as I get the pancake batter ready. I turn to face him and I see that dark look on his face I haven't seen since I first met him.

"Are you okay Damon?" I ask him with frowned brows.

He places his hands on my shoulder and pulls me into his chest, I freeze for a second and then he starts running his fingers through my hair and I relax while letting out a breath.

"I. . You can't die." Damon snaps suddenly as he tightens his hold around me and I stiffen. As he whispers into my ear softly "I won't hurt you Lena, but you have to understand that I cannot let you die. You can't. You're mine, you're, you're ours, as much as I'd prefer you to just be mine, you are ours."

My heart is beating harshly in my chest and I pull away from him, I'm not good enough for this, he probably likes me as a friend. Sometimes friends are possessive of friends. . Right? "We're all friends Damon, it makes sense I guess that none of you want me to die."

I go to turn away and he grabs my bicep and he says sharply "Don't" as he tugs me to him.

"Oomph" leaves my mouth as I'm slammed into his chest. I stare up at him with wide eyes but before I can say anything else his lips are hard against mine.

My heart beats rapidly in shock and then I turn my face away from him but he hasn't let go of my bicep. I can't stop the question from coming out of my mouth as I ask him sadly "why would you do that?"

His fingers tighten around me as he goes to speak "Because I care about you Lena and damnit, I love you alright?"

I shake my head and try to back away but he doesn't release me, he grabs my other bicep as well so I can't turn away "You can't." I say sharply.

"I do." He snaps at me. "I love you. I care for you. You have to come back after the ritual do you understand me."

"You shouldn't want me." I snap back at him. "You can't want me." He hasn't let go of me yet.

Tyler walked in right then and he looked between us "What's going on?" Tyler Asia curiously.

"Damon's making things up." I snap.

Damon rolls his eyes and snaps in return "Our Little Lena seems to think that I can't have deep feelings for her, however she hasn't told me why she believes that."

"Because I'm hard to love." I snap back harshly "I'm not. . . I'm not good enough for that Damon, I'm not. You'd deserve better then what I could give you. Maybe you're mistaking friendship for love and as much as I'd want to trust you I couldn't. Not because you're not good but because. . ."

I swallow hard and continue holding back the tears that threaten to release "Because bad things happen then, maybe you won't be able to control your anger then or maybe I'll say something wrong or do something wrong and it'll all be my fault or I won't. . Or I won't want to do something and you'll want to and then you'll make me do it anyways. . . I bring out the bad parts of people and a part of me hates it and a part of me doesn't and I'm not. . . I'm not good enough for this, for you or anyone else. I'm the one who's never been good enough Damon."

The air picked up in the house during my rant, I didn't understand why, do we have a large air conditioner or something?

His eyes are wide at this point in surprise. His grip loosens on me. I see Tyler behind Damon frozen in shock as I tell Damon softly with a sad smile on my face "You don't want me Day." I get out of his grip and I leave the house in just my pjs without any shoes.

————————————————

**Mystic falls woods.**

Luckily my iPod was on the counter I think as I began walking in the woods listening to music quietly as I do. Keeping the feelings inside can be difficult and normally I don't let any of the pain leave but I know that once I find a place that I'll probably need to feel it just for a little while.

The pain of never being good enough. The pain of missing my family and children. The pain of accepting that I probably deserved everything that happened even when it hurt.

The pain of being away from the one person who I knew would stick by me as I would him even when either of us were being exceptionally difficult. I wasn't good enough after all, hopefully I'll either die or return home after the ritual.

I'm attached to them. To all of them and fuck I forgot to tell Damon to free Enzo from Augustan or whatever it's called at the Whitmore College. Enzo is funny, I know that. I always liked his character.

I'd mention Kai too but I don't know much about that, all I know for sure is something to do with the Gemini coven, prison world, Bonnie - Damon, kai he siphons magic, something about the ascension or whatever. I don't know didn't pay much attention to the sixth season honestly.

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

"It's been two hours." Damon snaps "why isn't she back yet." As he paces around in the living room.

"Sit down Damon." Jeremy says as he watches him. "You spooked my sister. She's supposed to die today and you go and tell her that you love her? You're lucky she didn't hyperventilate, or accidentally destroy the house."

Damon's head snaps towards Jeremy and he growls. "how often does that happen?"

Jeremy shrugs. "It normally doesn't happen, but the only time I've noticed has been when her emotions are high but it's normally little things you know?"

"I've noticed it too, without the painful or high felt emotions but sometimes when she's happy and not paying attention." Damon says.

"I noticed that too, like during our extermination at that prison or when we first met Klaus in the woods." Tyler says.

"We need to see Bonnie and her grams." Jeremy says "besides we need to see if they expect her to survive or not."

"Yeah, I forgot to give her my blood actually." Damon says regretfully as they head over to Damon's car.

———————————————————————

**Woods Mystic Falls**

**Kol's POV**

He watches her as she sits by the pond, staring blankly at the water. She had cried rather shortly, as if she never got to fully release her pain. But maybe she wasn't aloud too?

He doesn't know. It's the first time since he's started watching her from the other side that he has seen the sadness in her. It's a rather large change from the woman who is so full of energy all the time.

"You know darling, if I ever meet those who made you feel this way about yourself I will kill them, I'd of course drag out a rather large amount of torture first and dismember them I'm sure that Nik would help, we could bond or whatever it is."

He sits beside her and he starts running his hands around where her hair is and he sighs he'd have liked to be able to comfort her. He hopes he may get to meet her soon, he needs her to survive the ritual first of course.

Hopefully he'll remember "I have to remember you darling, you're rather perfect I think."

———————————————————————

**Mikaelson Mansion at edge of town**

**Klaus POV**

He's rather happy with himself for getting a mansion ready before the ritual occurred. Right now he's with Greta, her brother and dad and Maddox.

For the ritual he already has the Doppleganger, that wolf that dared order his mate beaten and a child rapist that will become a vampire for the ritual tonight.

Katherine is still in the tomb. He figures she can stay there for 500 years or so and then she can be free.

Greta says the ancestors don't know if Elena will actually survive the ritual or not, but that apparently she isn't supposed to survive. But he doubts that.

Elena has not once lied to him yet. She's always been rather straight forward irritatingly so. The ancestors on the other hand have almost always lied where he's concerned.

As the clock ticks near he can't help but strongly hope she comes out of it alive.

———————————————————————

**Quarry**

**3rd POV**

It was time. Elena was the first to arrive, already waiting where her circle would be as they brought out Brady the wolf and some human turned vamp and placed them in their circles.

Elena sees Elijah, Bonnie, Damon and Tyler watching from outside of the sacrificial area cautiously as Greta and Maddox set up the circles of Fire, Klaus steps into the area as the moon starts to reach its apex.

And so it begins. Klaus goes for the wolf first just as Elena knew he's supposed to.

Klaus leans closer to the one who harmed his mate when he first arrived in town "That was my mate you attacked. I wish I could drag this out."as he rips out Brady's heart and takes the blood to the sacrificial bowl.

Next Klaus heads to the vampire. As he stalks towards said newly turned vampire he speaks up again, this time to Elena. "just as you ordered Love, a human that enjoys harming children"

As he stakes the vampire and removes his blood to bring to the sacrificial bowl as well.

Kol is watching curiously from the other side as Klaus goes over to Elena. She doesn't make a noise of complaint as Klaus says "Thanks for this love, I'll make sure you come back. Don't you worry, I'll need my favorite doppelgänger around won't I?"

Then he proceeds to bite into her neck to drain her dry. As a matter of fact it's like she perked up. Klaus can taste the slight arousal in her blood, which is surprising on its own but Kol can see it in her face.

As Klaus lays her on the ground he shifts. Surprisingly for him it's not painful, slightly maybe.

As Klaus fully transforms he realizes that he's in full control of his wolf.

Tyler isn't surprised to see his mostly painless transformation. . When they spoke with Sheila before they arrived she said Klaus was automatically included, because 'he's one of them and they'll have similar advantages' was her wording.

Klaus is happy to be free. Damon rushes for Elena and brings her home just as Klaus starts heading towards her.

As Damon leaves with her Klaus' wolf growls annoyed. His Mates other Mates are rather annoying.

———————————————————————-

**Somewhere.**

**3rd POV**

Elena awakes somewhere she doesn't recognize and she turns and sees the face of someone whom she'll admit she doesn't exactly recognize either. He seems vaguely familiar except he can't be kai right?

She relaxes on the ground and looks over at a man she vaguely recognizes "Yo." She says as greeting. "Where the fuck am I?"

Kai watches her curiously. He doesn't desire to kill her. He desires to kill everyone. But he can swear he can feel her annoyance and strangely enough boredom.

He snarls at her "The Prison World. Why are you here?"

She raises an amused eyebrow and says sarcastically "Visiting."

He rushes for her but she doesn't move, he ends up running through her.

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

It's been three days, she hasn't woken. Bonnie and her grams are working on it they say as are the other witches.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Klaus snaps at Sheila.

"Because a part of her is visiting the last member. It was the only way she'd meet him and maybe she'll return with him somehow or will know how to free him when she returns." Sheila says sternly glaring at the Hybrid.

"Fuck." Damon snaps before Klaus can say anything "Who the hell is it then?"

Klaus crosses his arms and snaps "Tell me witch before I tear out your heart."

"My assumption is Malachai from the Gemini coven, if he wasn't then she'd be back by now. I realized one of hers was missing from the spectrum and that's where I was led." Sheila says.

"Kol won't be to happy if she's not back by the time he's awake and Bekah has been unbearable since released." Klaus says.

Damon rolls his eyes and holds back a groan from the small ache in his chest from his Mate not having returned yet. "isn't he practically dead or on the other side or something until then? How would he even notice?"

Klaus shrugs "I feel pain from her not being in her body physically right now. I'm assuming if he is one of her mates then he will feel it too."

———————————————————————

**Hehe. . Didn't see that coming did you?**


	42. 42

**Chapter 42 - So, I'm a Ghost now? **

**———————————————————**

**Prison World Somewhere**

As HE rushes at her she bursts into loud laughter as he launches through her. She sighs and then claps like a child with a giggle "Do it again! Do it again!"

"Who sent you?" The man glares and asks menacingly as he advances on my ghostliness.

"The Gods of Old." I reply without thinking. Hehe. Funny stuff. The tree outside thinks it makes sense. Whatever that means.

"What?" He asks looking awfully confused as hell. I don't blame him. I'm confused too. Poor guy. All alone. Sorta.

"Yeah, you know, those people." I tell him flatly.

The man scoffs looking awfully annoyed "if you weren't a ghost I'd enjoy killing you over and over again."

I snort and say mockingly "if you weren't a ghost I'd enjoy killing you over and over again, blah blah blah." Then I say flatly "Death threats are boring. Try something new, go swimming naked or with all your clothes on or something."

The man smirks smugly and I groan as he asks "You want to see me naked?"

I burst into laughter and shake my head "God no. But I'll wear a blindfold and push your naked ass into the water."

He scowls and crosses his arms angrily. "Do you know who I am?" He asks me aggressively.

I shrug and I tell him "if it's the prison world as you said then you're probably that uh 'Kai' guy but eh, I'm just calling you 'He' or 'The man' currently. I can upgrade you to a name I suppose but it'll cost you blood and sweat and possibly random fun at least"

The man scoffs while looking over me and he sneers at me "You're a rather attractive ghost."

I snort and then giggle and I can't fucking stop!!!

He scowls "Don't laugh at me. I'm just observing you."

In between laughs I gasp out "I'm . . . Sorry. . . . It's just . . . Sooo . . . Funny." And I burst into a large laugh again.

"I want to strangle you until you turn blue." He says with his eyes dark and angry.

After I settle down after a few minutes I wave him off with a bored scoff "You're no fun. Find something original, or at least do it during an amazing dominating fuck or something. I suppose I could try to introduce you to the bubble system though."

He raises an eyebrow at me and says sharply "You want me to fuck you? I could do that to you with a blunt knife."

I shrug. "Kinky, fucked up sure, but kinky. Cuddles to you and I grant you a personal bubble."

He rolls his eyes looking annoyed and says "I think you mean kudos Little Girl and what bubble are you speaking of?"

I roll my eyes "I am not little, I'm adorable sized. Compact and cute, I am just not small enough to put into a purse. Oh and a bubble is a certain radius around yourself that you want everyone else to stay out of."

"I'd say you're more annoying sized." He comments. "I'd rather be killing you then worrying about any bubbles."

I shrug "been there, done that thrice. Besides, I'm not opposed to trying to die again but right now I'm sort of transparent."

"Thrice huh? Tell me about them." He says with his arms crossed eyeing me curiously.

"Well the first time I was walking up the stairs to get my kids. . Then After that I apparently dimension traveled eventually I was drained of my blood and then the last time I was sacrificed." I tell him vaguely

He raises an eyebrow and laughs. "You're joking. I'd love to kill you for lying.

"Nope, sorry honey. I'm telling the truth." I say boredly.

"So, stairs, drained of blood and Sacrificed huh?" He asks shortly after curious.

I snort "yup, I volunteered to be sacrificed. I looked forward to it. Besides it sorta felt good but then again, I was hoping that I'd wake from my coma. But apparently if this isn't apparent proof enough I most likely have not been having a wacky coma dream and had officially died which is unfortunate because who wants to ever be Elena Gilbert?"

"You talk a lot." He states looking closely at me again.

I shrug and say "I did. Yup I do. It helps with frustration because if you weren't there I'd probably be talking to Mr. Tree number two over there!" I tell him pointing at the tree outside the building.

He chuckles and says "and I thought I was the psychopath. And it sounds more like a late reincarnation to me."

"You're a sociopathic actually I think. Oh, oops, he goes by Randell I guess. I suppose that late reincarnation is a probability." I say back with my eyes confused as the tree speaks back to me in my mind. Huh, great range though. Trees must have marvelous hearing. I mean sure I had that conversation with that one tree but it was content with me calling it tree.

He blinks at me and asks eyes sharp and curious. "you can understand the tree?"

I shrug. "Yeah, it's been happening a lot lately. Sometimes it's random animals. Ohhh that reminds me I need to convince Stefan to build a Squirrel army."

I pause then say "Oh never mind Randell just told me I could just command the squirrels to form an army and be ready for my command."

The man gawks at me.

As I continue "It's weird but kind of not. I mean it's not like I can blow things up. Well I don't think I can? I probably went crazy or something."

"Or you're something powerful." He says will looking at my transparency with calculated eyes. He speaks up again. "I feel you're boredom you know."

I shrug "more like you can see it weirdo. I'd say let's go massacre a prison or something but there aren't people here."

His eyes sparked with something as he said "hmm, maybe I won't mind you being around so much after all."

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

"So how can she get back then?" Damon snaps at Sheila. It's been five days now since she's been asleep. She's not dead luckily. Her heart is there, but it's like she's in a coma ironically enough.

Sheila sighs "me and Bonnie will help her get back. That doesn't mean she'll come back alone. She's found her lost one. I imagine he'll return with her."

Klaus feeling more agitated as the days go by without her snaps "how long will this take witch?"

He's so going to drag her along when he starts turning his hybrids. He put it off when she didn't wake. It doesn't help that he's been constantly been neck to neck lately with Damon. . Then his damn sister, whom he'll admit he wishes he had just left her in her box.

"Yes, I'd rather be out killing convicts with my mate or something. She was rather fun to watch you know, I can't wait for the chaos. ." Kol says speaking up beside his brother while observing the witches. "If you're lying and she isn't returned to us within the month we will kill you. Well, not the young one I suppose considering she's my boring older brothers mate but I can work around that."

"Be patient brother. As much as I'd like to meet your shared whore I'm sure if the witches say that it takes time then it takes time." Rebekah says irritated. God, did her brothers mate have to have so many of them? One wasn't enough for her.?

"Shut up bitch, you don't even know her." Tyler snaps at her, having heard her consistently bad mouth their Elena, he finally snapped. . "She's a better person then you'll ever be."

"Damn straight she is." Damon snaps looking at Rebekah angrily.

At that point Mason walks into the room and the first words out of Rebekah's widened eyes as she sees him is a shocked "Oh My."

The other occupants looks between them curiously and then Klaus and Kol snap out "Fucks sake, are all of our mates from this damn town?"

"You're mate is her?" Tyler says exasperated to his Uncle. "Couldn't it be someone else?"

Mason rolls his eyes as he checks her out "Unfortunately for you Tyler my mate isn't your concern, she just happens to be what? Your soon to be aunt? Yeah, give me a year or so."

"I , You're my, I didn't think I'd ever have. . You're my mate." Bekah says as she runs to him and starts crying.

Klaus looks around and snaps at Sheila again "where'd that Bonnie go?"

"She just left with your older brother." Sheila snaps in irritation. "I can't believe Jeremy is letting you all in here. I don't think Elena will be very pleased."

Kol smiles his crazy smile "I'll make sure she's VERY pleased Miss Bennett."

Sheila rolls her eyes as Damon and Klaus snaps "No."

Miss Sheila cuts then off before a fight begins and says "But as I was saying before, she should be back with her lost mate by next month at the latest. I wish I could say a week but even with me and Bonnie helping her return to her body we're also helping him in returning to our world. Not that the ancestors will like it very much when they return but they won't really have a choice."

Kol rolls his eyes and snaps "I thought they dictate everything, how do you prevent them from stopping this?"

"Because to do so would cause our world to be directly attacked by The Gods of Old." Miss Sheila says. "You're all connected now. She was the key and you were the locks that were opened during the waning ritual with her first two. . Sure you still would've found her, but you wouldn't feel her as you do now. Aside from helping Tyler and you it also opened up her connection to all of you, not fully it seems but enough. If the ancestors try to fight against her returning or her mates it could bring The Gods of Old back for a war against them."

"Are these so called Gods significant?" Klaus asks. Gods He inwardly scoffs. Gods are a lost concept from what he's noticed. Sure some are worshiped but they're not really significant from what he's seen and experienced.

"Yes." Sheila tells him sharply. "Because they could destroy our world and they had specifically blessed her the moment she woke, in turn blessing you."

———————————————————————

**Prison world somewhere**

**3rd POV**

It was her fifth day there and she wasn't very impressed. Okay, she was just very bored, very very bored. She spent most of her time wishing she could read all the books or actually do something.

Being a ghost just fucking sucks.

Kai is watching her as she stares longingly at a book on the shelf and he holds back a groan. He walks over towards her ghostly self and snaps "are you going to pick one?"

Elena turns towards Kai and raises an eyebrow and answers honestly "i don't know. It's not like I can actually read it."

Kai inwardly sighs. If he didn't feel connected to her he wouldn't even suggest it. But well, he's also been in the prison world for a long time too. "If you pick one I'll read it to you." He blurts out sounding really annoyed.

"It's alright, I know you don't really want to. I will just I don't know. I think I'll go explore." Elena says thoughtfully.

"No" Kai snaps "stay, I'll read the stupid book, whichever one it is alright? Just, you're not going."

"Does the toddler need a nap?" Elena says to him sassily. Elena figures she'll probably cry about her lost precious life when it settles in. She figures that if she gets back to the TVD universe maybe it'll settle in or if she's stuck here to long but having any type of breakdown around Kai from what she remembers would be almost like suicide or something.

Kai scowls at her and snaps "Says the pretty Little Ghost girl."

"Aww, you think I'm pretty?" She says with a wide smile, her transparent self having flushed cheeks in both embarrassment and slight appreciation.

Kai scoffs "I still want to kill you." Okay so maybe he's not sure if he wants to or not.

She's growing on him, like a fungus. . . Or a parasite maybe?

———————————————————


	43. 43

**Chapter 43 - I want to push you into a wall, but alas I am Transparent**

**———————————————————**

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV day 5**

Bekah was in the living room with Mason when John, Elena's beloved daddy walks in and he head snaps to him, her eyes very wide in shock after she takes him in.

Mason looks between them and states annoyed "He's your second? At least he's not such an ass anymore I guess."

Damon looks between them and shouts out "Oh NO, OH NO. Fuck no, her FATHER? Her father is your other fucking mate."

Kol and Jeremy burst into laughter at this point and Klaus groans just as Bonnie and Elijah look up curiously

"What happened brother?" Elijah asks curiously.

"Oh nothing Elijah, it's just our baby sister found her second mate and he happens to be the father of Elena." Klaus says blandly. Fuck. Talk about shitty luck. They'll have an immortal in-law. Fucking hell.

——————————————————————

**Prison World Somewhere**

**3rd POV**

Okay, so Elena would be lying if she didn't say that she wasn't soo SO bored right now. Kai is asleep so she can't exactly bother him and she is literally a ghost and she has been here for almost eight days now. Eight.

But, at least he's entertaining. Sometimes he's funny. Other times she wishes she could run him over with a car. Again she's only been here eight days and she can't exactly drag him places or even make him sit through a fort party.

She explores the house they're in, not that she can do much without going through everything of course.

Kai wakes up to find her not in his room, he hopes she's still here somewhere. His urge to try to kill her is mostly gone, sometimes, however it'd be a lie to say he didn't want to try to kill her, just to watch her as she comes back covered in red.

He walks through the house, starting to wonder if she left him. He hopes she didn't. He would find a way to kill her, or at least keep her. She's his after all.

Kai sees her staring blankly out of the window. He walks up to her beautiful ghostly self and he wishes he could touch her.

He must just be lonely he reasons. "I thought you abandoned me here" he tells her from beside her.

She doesn't acknowledge him though.

He speaks again looking at her out of the corner of his eyes "if you left then I would have hunted you down, regardless of if you were a ghost or not and found a way to hurt you and keep you. You're mine you know. ."

She shrugs and says blankly, "I am no ones. I'm not a toy Kai. Ghost or not I am simply a person. If I'm going to be treated like a toy then I'd rather court death."

"My feelings are confused around you. I don't like it." Kai says honestly. He's not even completely sure that he actually wants to hurt her. He wants to grab her and not let her go though, that he knows. . If she ran from him he would find a way to follow and never let her go. She's his now after all.

"I'm literally a ghost right now and you wanna do this? You hardly know me. How about this, why kill your siblings when you should've simply killed your asshole of a father and your mother?" Elena asks annoyed.

Kai looks at her and says angrily "because they all deserved it."

Elena rolls her eyes and says upset"No child deserves to be murdered. They weren't in on it and you're intelligent enough to know that." The air becomes heavy as she gets angry. Kai notices this and decides to see if anything else will happen if he pushes and he loves to push.

Kai's eyes narrow "I can kill whomever I want to. I only care about Jo, she's my twin after all." The weather outside begins to pick up as well.

"Right, I would like to push you into a wall, but alas I am transparent. But FYI, I don't do will with assholes who think that they can hurt children, much less murder them." Elena tells him sharply. She doesn't tolerate child violence at all. It's wrong. You don't harm children. She leaves the building quickly. She's pissed to pissed to see him right now.

Kai watches her as she ghosts away quickly. The weather outside is storming now. He wonders how she doesn't seem to notice her strange control over the weather but to her talking to trees seems like a rather normal thing to her.

It made Kai's chest hurt to hear her say that though. He wasn't loved by his parents. He was jealous. He is jealous of his sister still.

He couldn't understand why his chest hurt when she said that to him though. Maybe it's slight remorse? But it can't be that can it?

Hmm. He must be connected to her somehow to feel her like this. He could feel her anger and dare he say it pain. Why pain though? She can't sympathize with harmed children in anyway can she? She's probably had a perfect life.

What would she know of pain?

———————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

Damon was drinking again, the only thing stopping him from trying to kill that Klaus is three things.

1\. Klaus was stronger then him. Unfortunately.

2\. He's pretty sure Lena would be REALLY Pissed and he's quite sure she's scary when she's pissed off.

3\. He has no idea how to actually kill the bastard.

So he may or may not be mopping. Which is ironic because Stefan is suppose to be the broody one.

She's been gone slightly over a week, he knows Sheila said a month at most but he wants her back now and he feels Useless. He hates feeling useless.

Klaus comes in with Kol looking around.

"So this is what you're doing while our mate is missing from her body?" Kol asks in distaste looking at the bourbon. Okay so Kol maybe a bit of a hypocrite. He may or may not have been wanting to drown himself in alcohol too. However he is also jealous so well, he can do what he wants to.

"I agree, we've been trying to find leads at least." Klaus says irritated, also being a hypocrite because he's practically been drowning in it at home but he's not going to admit to that weakness is he?

"I have been. But the other witches I've tried to contact for information have been bitches and I refuse to run off when I know Sheila said they'll have her back by the end of the month. I won't leave her." Damon snaps harshly. He's been left. He won't leave her. He'd still be at the Gilbert's if Jeremy hadn't kicked him out yesterday so instead of running his fingers through her hair he's here feeling useless.

Kol snorts pissed off, at least they've gotten to spend time with her. He'll be last to officially meet her so yeah, he's a bit pissed off and jealous "How do I even know you're good enough for our little mate hm? I could just kill you and save myself the competition."

Damon rolls his eyes and groans "nice try but that could hurt Lena too, unless you don't care if you harm our mate." Damon says sharply, he's getting pissed, he has been pissed and he'd love to have a fight right about now.

"True. Maybe I won't kill you, just snap your neck a few times or something hmm?" Kol says mockingly. Okay so He's more upset that Damon and that Tyler know his mate better then he and even his brother does. They're originals after all and so what if he's possessive of the mate he's only seen from the other side? She's his too.

Kol doesn't like to share. Ever. Well Klaus doesn't either but from what Kol has seen its fun to watch her get all pissed off and angry because she'll do something unexpected. Occasionally stupid or she just makes you feel fuzzy.

Okay so he's pissed at Nik too. But they already fought and broke the house up. So now he wants to fight this Damon and then that damn Tyler that lives with their mate already.

Damon snarls and rushes for Kol. Kol seeing him coming throws him into the wall on the other side of the room. Kol picks up a stake and vamp speeds over to Damon and stabs him in the stomach.

"That's for letting her go through that damn ritual with my bastard of a brother." Kol snaps harshly as he twists the stake around.

Klaus rolls his eyes "I already told you that she wasn't supposed to have left her body Kol. How was I to know? We have the witches on it. All of them. Maddox, Greta and her family are helping both of the Bennett's with the correct ritual to return her to her body Safely as well as returning her mate to our world."

Kol snarls at his brother and turns towards his brother just as Damon pulls the stake out of his stomach pissed. He vamps over to Kol quickly and snaps his neck.

"Does she have to be mates with so many assholes." Damon snaps pisses off. Attacked in his own home, he's lucky finding out how to kill him would hurt Lena or he'd be dead.

"You tell me mate. You're one of them too." Klaus says as he grabs a bourbon and sits down on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

"Put your feet down." Damon snaps at Klaus "he's right though, I shouldn't of let you do your damn ritual with her regardless of what she said. 'Everything will be fine Day, you'll see.' Ugh, I should've given her my blood."

"I don't think your blood would do much to her honestly." Klaus says boredly waiting for Kol to wake again. "He's going to be even more pissed you know? No one likes to have their neck snapped by a vampire who's younger then they are. Then again he's already pissed and it's great entertainment."

Kol wakes up then and he vamps for the Salvatore fucking pissed, holding Damon's heart in his hand he squeezes "if you weren't connected to her I would rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to you for that."

Kol turns towards his brother, still holding Damon's heart between his fingers. Damon's gritting his teeth.

"And YOU, HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL CAN YOU SACRIFICE OUR DAMN MATE BROTHER, SHE IS MINE TOO AND SO HELP ME IF YOU EVER KILL HER AGAIN I WILL STAB YOU WITH A WHITE OAK MY SELF." Kol spits out furiously at his brother as he releases Damon's heart from his grip, he moves to stand toe to toe with his older brother.

Damon mutters fuck as he drops to the ground and he looks between the brothers. He snaps quietly "fuck, not in the house damnit."

Klaus stands up and glares menacingly at his brother and yells back "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO COME BACK SHORTLY AFTER THE RITUAL KOL. HOW WAS I TO KNOW SHE WOULD END UP SPIRITUALLY IN ANOTHER WORLD? BESIDES SHE IS STILL ALIVE."

Kol scowls "But you would've still sacrificed her if she had refused to be used for it right? Maybe used an important family member of hers or something hmm?"

Klaus scowls. He won't answer because he's unsure. If she had decided to back out he would've let her. But had he not gotten to know her, gotten to feel the pull to her, he probably would've done just as his brother says.

"I don't know." Klaus replies with a tight jaw. He doesn't know. It's possible of course. Who knows?

"And that's my problem with you dear brother." Kol says menacingly then he turns to Damon "and my problem with you whelp is you didn't even give her blood to make sure she returns. You should've just fattened her up for him." Kol snaps out pissed off.

He vamps to the door to leave and when he opens it he sees the other one Tyler or something.

"What about you hm? Why didn't you stop her from letting herself be sacrificed hmm?" kol snaps the moment he sees who was about to open the door.

Tyler tightens his fist and snaps out "What, you think I should've locked her up in a bedroom somewhere? I didn't because I trust her. Me making her not do something wouldn't have been a good thing. She would've found a way to do it. You don't know her."

"You're damn right I do mutt, lock her up. Keep her safe. I don't care if you trust her. I haven't even got to meet her yet. ." Kol snaps menacingly at him.

"She will be back. ." Jeremy says from behind Tyler while holding Anna's hand. "I trust Bonnie and I know my sister. They'll get her back, but she did say that they'd need time. She will be back because she belongs here and apparently so does her other mate. She's still alive."

Kol growls "She could've died."

Jeremy speaks up again "I don't know if she can. She was already killed once you know, well three times technically really?"

"Sheila said we may gain each other's strengths or other advantages."Damon says to himself. "Positive consequences she called them. But I don't know. We don't know for sure if that time Stefan drained her was a fluke or not."

"Stefan had drained her." Klaus growls angrily.

"He was having issues. He's all better now and she is perfectly alive." Damon says frustrated while running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, if you consider her perfectly alive laying lifeless in her bed with her mind elsewhere. Then sure." Kol snaps frustrated.

"She will be back." Jeremy says calmly. He believes in his sister and in Bonnie.

"She better be." Caroline says as she walks down the stairs dragging Stefan with her "she's my best friend. She can't just die from a sacrifice, that's not okay and it's not allowed."

Stefan sighs "yeah, I'm pretty sure we could all use one of her Fort Parties right now.

———————————————————

**Where's Elena with her Blanket Fort Parties to solve issues when you need her?**

**She's spending time with Kai!**

**And right now they're not necessarily getting along. She has issues with people hurting children and as you can see Kai is already rather attached to her.**


	44. 44

**Chapter 44 - Traveling Around and a Brothers Advice**

**—————————————————————**

**Prison World Somewhere**

After I had calmed down and came back on the 9th day he went through the whole 'Villain Death Threat Faze' where he was basically describing ways he wants me dying creatively, as if I wasn't already out of body/Dead whatever.

It'd be a lie if I didn't say I burst out laughing a few times, which mind you, only pissed him off more.

Today is day 15.

"We're going to go exploring!" I tell Kai excitedly.

He just blinks at me and I pout and mumble on "It'll be fun! We can. . Well we can literally go anywhere right? So let's do it! I want to explore!!"

"Why would I go anywhere you want me to go?" He asks me with his arms crossed looking curious.

I sigh. He doesn't have to of course but bonding is good right? "Fine then. I'll go alone then. Sorry for trying to force fun into your life or something."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Kai says as I start to walk away.

I look at him and ask curiously with my head tilted to the side "Are you going to try to kill me again?"

He smirks down at me "Well little lady, it seems you'll have to wait and see."

At that I burst into laughter. "When you're not a child killer I like you."

"When you're not a bitch I don't hate you." He says back with a smile.

I laugh again at that and turn away. "Sorry honey, but I am what I am."

"I'm not sure what surprises me more, the fact that I am following you or the fact that you're so blunt." He tells me.

I just shrug. "Have you been everywhere yet?" I ask him curiously

"No." Is Kai's quick response.

"Why not? You could've studied all the grimoires and you could've visited places across the ocean. If you can find out how to cross of course." I say.

"I was busy trying to end my life here so that I could at least be somewhere else." Kia replies bluntly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. That's pretty sad though. I'd of been learning everything I could." I say honestly.

He scoffs, "How would you know?"

I replied honestly "Well that you wouldn't believe."

"You're a ghost that happens to be stuck here. I think I deserve to know how you know about me. You didn't recognize me so you most likely don't personally know my family." He states looking me over. "I'm sure I would've recognized you."

I roll my eyes "Fine, but you're not going to believe me." I tell him.

"Maybe I won't." He says with a smirk.

"This is my second life. Or it was my second life until I became a ghost? I don't know. Anyways, In my first life this was in a tv show I occasionally watched" I tell him as I walk down the street wherever we are.

He snorts out a laugh then "You're right I don't believe you."

I shrug "told ya you wouldn't. Where are we anyways?"

"Davenport, Iowa" he replies.

"Huh, I don't think I've ever been to Davenport." I tell him.

He finds a car and opens it. I just walk through it. I'm surprised I can actually sit in it though. So weird. "Where should we go?" I ask curiously.

He's head snaps to mind and he raises an eyebrow "you didn't have an idea of where in mind?"

I shrug "I'd like to go to Egypt and look at the pyramids and see what's in then honestly but I don't know if you can fly there and I'm transparent right now. Although I wonder if I focused on the Pyramid of Giza if I'd appear there or not."

I close my eyes to focus when he snaps and says "Don't."

I open my eyes and look at him and ask "why?"

He looks embarrassed as he says "I don't, I don't want you to go."

"Alright." I sat after looking at him for awhile. "Then we'll go there together then if you can fly safely."

"I can fly, now." He says with a nod as he drives towards an airport.

"Alright, do you know how much gas we'll need to get there?" I ask.

"You ask a lot of questions." He tells me while looking at the road.

"I do." I tell him simply. I pause a moment and then say happily while clapping "I'm so excited!!"

His lips quirk up momentarily "Are you like this often?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm like that normally. I'm assuming if we weren't stuck here together there would've been a few Blanket Fort Parties to have been had. Hopefully they haven't killed each other." I say thoughtfully.

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

Kol was hanging out with Jeremy, Elena's body was in her room hooked up to an IV that Jeremy is quite sure she won't be happy about when she wakes.

"Damn it, you beat me again." Kol says frustrated to Jeremy.

"I'm just that good." Jeremy says "that and I have like 6 years on you when it comes to video games"

"I'll catch up Gilbert, just you wait and see." Kol says back as they start playing again.

Damon comes in and sits on the other side of Jeremy and grabs another controller. "I'll play too."

Kol glares at him and then ignores him.

"We're going to have to try to get along." Damon says irritated.

"Please." Kol scoffs "I'll consider it when Little Elena is back, until then I have every right to hate you, the mutt and my brother."

"Why don't you hate me then." Jeremy asks as they play COD. He didn't fight for her to not go through the ritual after all.

Kol scowls "Because if I hate you then your sister will be pissed when she comes back."

"Hmm. . That's true I suppose." Jeremy says in agreement. "We're rather close."

"I know" Kol mutters frustrated. "I can't believe her dad is my sisters Mate."

"Yeah, It'll be interesting. Probably funny too though." Jeremy says with a laugh. "You guys will be busy though."

"Why?" Damon asks from beside Jeremy while playing.

"Well, Elena can be rather unobservant sometimes. She's going to think you all intend to toy with her until you're bored." Jeremy says while beating Damon and Kol in the game.

"That's why she always thinks I'm treating her like an object when I'm just trying to protect her." Damon says with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Yes. Sometimes you act like you can control her, what she does, what she doesn't do. She doesn't understand that you're main reason for acting like you do with her is to protect her." Jeremy says.

Kol sits his controller down just as Klaus walks in with Tyler. Klaus and Tyler looks between them both as they talk.

"I don't want her to get hurt." Damon comments.

"I know that." Jeremy says with a nod. "But she doesn't want to believe she can't handle something. You're not trying to fight beside her, you're trying to move her out of the way and that's why she feels that way. You make her think you don't trust her judgement."

"She can be down right crazy sometimes and this time I was right not to trust her judgement, she would be here now if it wasn't for that damn sacrifice" Damon says frustrated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not necessarily." Klaus says from behind them with his arms crossed "her spirit could have been moved to the other world regardless. They want her to get her other mate, the sacrifice was just a very convenient time."

Damon sighs as Tyler says "if I had to guess I'd say you feel somehow at fault since she's not here."

Kol huffs and grumbles under his breath. He'd love to have someone to blame.

"I'm not sure who's going to find this more frustrating, you guys or her." Jeremy says between laughs.

"So she doesn't think she needs to be protected then?" Kol and Klaus ask.

"She doesn't." Jeremy says

Kol shakes his head and scoffs. "But she can be downright crazy for a human."

"You have no idea." Damon says in agreement.

"I swear she goes looking for trouble specifically." Tyler says in agreement. "Or it just always finds her.

John, Bekah and Mason walk in together. John was changed into a vampire two days before and Mason was turned into a hybrid by Klaus.

He can't have his baby sister lose her mates now can he? Thankfully he had a bag of Elena's blood so that Mason didn't die.

Klaus nods. "That's true. She taunted me and not to mention the note she put out for me to find her."

"She taunted Marcel too." Damon says.

"Talking about my daughter?" John asks by living room as Klaus and Kol start grumbling.

"No sir." All of them answer.

John raises an eyebrow and scuffs "Oh please, don't lie. You all suck at it right now."

"Hey, John. You know, I never asked why you didn't bitch out the mayor after he hit Elena." Damon says thinking back, why didn't him or Stefan kill him is the biggest question actually. John was human. So he didn't feel the rage that he himself felt. Should he go kill to him now? It'd make him feel better. . .

Johns eyes change in rage and then change back and he sighs. "I don't know. I was more in shock that she took the hit, laughed at him, announced she was mine to all of them, told us how horrible of parents we were and then she declared Tyler as a permanent house guest."

"She what?" Bekah says looking surprised. Doppelgängers are supposed to be rather selfish aren't they? Tatia was selfish, Katherine is selfish. Why would this one be any different.

John nods and grabs her hand and squeezes it gently, then he gives her a forehead kiss and he turns back to them.

Tyler sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I still can't believe she did that."

"Wait, wait. Your father hit our mate and NONE of you killed him?" Kol asks baffled. He just heard about it and he wants to go kill him now.

Damon huffs angrily "No. I still want to kill him."

"If he ever hits her again I'll kill him." Klaus says menacingly while rounding on Tyler.

"I won't stop you." Tyler says with his hands up "Just leave my mother out of it."

Klaus, Kol and Damon nod and reply in sync "Got it."

"Great, now we're going to take our mate to see the rest of the family." John says as Mason smiles at Rebekah.

"Yes we are! See you later kids." Mason says as they head back out, why did they come here? He's pretty sure John forget why they did as well.

But really by all means Stefan and Caroline are family and Elijah and Bonnie are family as well.

Klaus shifts he's not sure if he should give Stefan his memories back or the first time they met or not. At least Stefan isn't as broody as Damon described him to be previously.

They all can't help but miss the goofy fort Parties she's always having. Not that they'll tell her that. Okay maybe they will. . . Or they won't.

"We'll go with you." Klaus tells them "we should talk to them anyways."

———————————————————————

**Airplane Prison World**

Okay so she was impressed by Kai's piloting skills. He was quite good at it.

"You do know how to land this plane right?" I ask him as I watch the sky in amazement.

"Maybe." was Kai's quick response.

"As in you've been practicing but haven't succeeded? Or as in you can but you'd like to crash with me in the airplane at least once?" I ask him back.

He chuckles and then winks at me "Maybe a bit of both sweetheart."

I roll my eyes "Well, if you crash I'm a ghost so I'll probably just end up beside you again somehow."

"You better. I'd hate to have to search the world for you sweetheart. I do intend to help you get back into that lovely body of yours." He says with a chuckle.

I snort and say sarcastically "You're such a charmer."

"Damn right I am" Kai says with a laugh.

"Don't fall asleep while steering?" I offer to him.

He chuckles "Maybe I will just for fun."

"You remind me of all the reasons I refuse to bungee jump." I tell him with a laugh.

"Scared of heights then?" Kai asks curiously.

"Sometimes" is my honest answer. "I'm a ghost right now though. I probably shouldn't feel so creeped out about falling or dying in an airplane.

Kai chuckles. "Your interesting at times.

I scoff playfully and stick out my tongue "I'm always interesting"

He rolls his eyes playfully. "I'd still like to kill you someday."

I start giggling for while and then I burst into laughter.

He starts grinning and grumbling under his breath about something I can't hear.

I sigh with a small smile on my face after I settle down and say happily "I can't wait to explore the pyramids!"

"If I don't die before we get there." Kai says. "I'd like to do this with you."

I smile and say happily "okay!"

———————————————————

**She's been in the prison world with Kai for 15 days now. She's currently trying to get him to have some fun of course.**

**The next chapter will start off on day 15 at either Sheila's house or at the Boarding House.**


	45. 45

Chapter 45 - Searching and The Pyramids

————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**3rd POV**

Elijah was helping Bonnie go through grimoires while holding her hand. Both of them sharing smiles with each other.

Stefan and Caroline are helping Sheila with spells to find out how to contact Elena and her other mate so that they can be released back.

John comes storming in with the rest of the group behind him. Kol quickly goes over to the older Bennett witch and starts discussing her plan with her.

John follows over. "Sheila, how close are we to getting my daughter back?"

"Hello John, I am working on it. I told you when you called yesterday. I have to be able to contact her or her mate and get some Bennett blood to crossover. She's only there because of him." Sheila tells him.

"Why is it taking so long then?" John huffs.

"Because he needs help to return here." Bonnie answers for her Grams.

"And what about my daughter, will she need help coming back?" John asks frustrated.

"No, once he starts to return she will return to her body as well." Bonnie answers again.

"Okay, But how long?" Kol and Klaus ask.

"It's been 15 days already witch. Now how much longer do you think it'll be?" Klaus asks

"You're counting the days?" Elijah asks teasingly. Maybe he shouldn't antagonize his brother without Elena here? Eh. It's fun.

"Shut up Elijah." Klaus grumbles irritated.

"Yes, witch. I'd rather like to finally meet my mate. Seeing her from the other side just isn't a good as it would be to actually talk to her you know." Kol drawls out.

Sheila sighs. "Maybe a week. I might be able to get them back in less."

"Good. I'll hold you too it." Klaus says.

———————————————————————

**Prison World Egypt**

**3rd POV**

"I don't know what scares me more, how you act when you're bored or the fact that people were subjected to this attitude of yours." Kai drawls out annoyed.

"I'll have you know that I just make the days better and less dull." Elena says with a huff.

He holds back a laugh. "Sure you do. Or you drive them crazy."

Elena rolls her eyes "or I make them have fun and learn to goof around. I swear if you start threatening me again I will force you to go through a few Fort Parties one way or another and then you'll be sorry because I'll make you do stupid stuff."

"Stupider then this?" He says while spreading his arms out from the very top of the Pyramid of Giza.

"Much stupider. This is just fun." She informs him while floating over the edge.

"You're a spirit, what would you know?" Kai says with a scoff.

"Oh please, it's not like I was born a ghost. We're not playing The Sims 3 Supernatural or anything." Elena huffs out.

"What's that?" He asks her curiously. She talks about weird things sometimes.

"A game." She says.

He groans "I figured out that much."

"Then why ask? When you get out of here you can try it if you want. In the game you can have people drowned in a pool or burn them or something. Take care of you desire to kill people you hate there." I tell him.

"Huh. What if I just want to massacre a group of people?" Kai asks while glancing at her.

She's floating around the top of the pyramid as he's watching her smile. He won't admit it of course. But for a ghost she's rather radiant. Either that or he just hasn't seen a woman for far to long.

That's probably it of course. If only she was physical instead of transparent.

"Well, first you'll need to consider why. Did they abuse their children? Are they abusive people in general? Are they rapists? Figure out the kind of person they are first. They might not deserve death you know." She tells him with a thoughtful frown.

"Thought about this a lot huh?" He asks her with a wide smile.

"Well, I may or may not have taken some of my friends out so we could kinda massacre a prison." She says.

"Did you kill them all?" He asks while watching her closely.

"Oh no, we made sure they were bad enough before hand."

"And you and your friends just do this, all the time?" He asks her kind of jealous. Maybe she'd be much more fun then he originally thought.

"No, we could've done a blanket fort party but they mentioned massacres and I just really really wanted to go do that. Maybe I hit my head when we ended up needing to massacre that bar I guess or it was just fun." She says as she follows him down from the top of the pyramid.

"Why did you?" He asks her.

"Why did I What?" She asks looking at him confused then.

"Why did you and your friends kill everyone in that bar?" Kai asks, incredibly curious.

"It May have been my fault. This one guy wouldn't leave my alone and keep trying to touch me. One of my friends noticed and got pissed then vamped over and snapped the guys neck. It was rather sweet for him to do that even though it wasn't necessary. Then the other people in the bar got pissed and then we're killing all of the ones who came at us. It was rather fun." Elena tells him with a small smile on her face.

He hates to think it but he rather likes her smile. But he does like pretty things. Maybe if he returns he'll steal enough magic from someone to bring her back to life. Then he can keep her. Yeah. He'll do that.

He watches her as she walks into the tomb of the pyramid and starts telling him things "As a child I was always fascinated with Ancient Egypt you know? I still am really. I always wanted to be a archeologist and explore the tombs."

"Why don't you then?" Kai asks her curiously.

She shrugs. "I also wanted a family and I didn't want to be to far from my own. It was my first life. Things were different there. This was a TV show and I'd of never been able to be here. Then again I also really wanted to go to Japan too."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asks her, she's being rather open.

She shrugs again. "It's not like it's horrible things to tell you."

She looks at him and tilts her head "I can stop if you want me to. I would rather not bother you. If you'd rather I go away I can do that."

He huffs and turns away as he says "No, it's fine. I like you so whatever."

She raises an eyebrow and says excitedly while clapping her ghostly hands together"So we're friends then?"

He sighs and keeps his head away. "Sure."

"Yay!" She says excitedly "I made another friend!"

He holds back a roll of his eyes as he feels her happiness. But he's also sure that she doesn't even notice that he can feel her emotions.

She can just be so damn happy that it makes him want to be happy. He's not quite sure how he feels about that. He does know she's important to him somehow. He'll have to research while she's out exploring and look through the grimoires.

"Let's go." Kai says, wishing she wasn't transparent and he could grab her arm so she'd have to follow him when he drags her somewhere.

"But we haven't looked at the Sphinx yet." She says with a pout.

"You're a ghost right now. You don't get tired. I'm the human right now." Kai tells her while crossing his arms.

"True. Lead the way Oh Mighty Kai!" She says happily "Just don't let it go to your head, I'd hate to have to deflate your ego." She giggles.

He winks at her and she tilts her head and asks innocently "Do you have something in your eyes Kai?"

"Just you." Kai says back.

She rolls her eyes and tells him sternly. "Everyone gets sand in their eyes every once in awhile Kai. No need to be ashamed."

Kai rolls his eyes and says "I'm not a child you know. Besides it wasn't sand."

"Right, right." She mutters as she ghosts beside him.

He holds in a groan. He has a feeling he could tell her she's pretty and she'd think he was just being polite. Ugh.


	46. 46

Chapter 46 - Returns and Greetings

——————————————————

**Prison World**

**3rd POV**

Elena and Kai were having a debate about why popcorn tastes better with butter in it or on the side.

"But that's the best part of buttered popcorn isn't it?" Kai asks her.

"For me? I have mixed feelings about that really." Elena tells him thoughtfully.

"But the butter should automatically be put on top of the popcorn if you intend to have buttered popcorn." Kai says annoyed.

"Not necessarily, sometimes it tastes much better if you dunk each piece into the butter yourself." Elena tells him.

Kai rolls his eyes. "I don't believe it, it's always better with the butter placed directly on it."

"But sometimes that makes it just really soggy." Elena says back exasperated.

"Then maybe that time you weren't eating it fast enough?" Kai replies in that Duh' tone one would use with someone they thought was being an idiot.

Elena rolls her eyes "You don't have that problem if it's not resting IN the butter though Kai."

"Blah blah blah" Kai mocks childishly.

Elena snorts. "Arguing is always entertaining."

"You like arguing then?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

She smiles happily at him "usually."

"I'd tackle you if you weren't transparent." Kai says truthfully.

Elena giggles "awwww. That would be adorable if I wasn't sure that you'd stab me to death too."

Kai smiles a wicked smile "who's says I'd stab you to kill you?"

Elena bursts into loud laughter and giggles out teasingly "Who knew that Malachai Parker was such a pervert?"

Kai snorts "I'm the pervert? Maybe I just meant that I'd strangle you or tear you apart. ."

"I'm sure you did." Elena says nodding agreeably and Kai's eyebrow twitched.

He's trying to get a reaction out of her. She could've pouted, at least then he'd know she has considered him in such a way. Then again she's a ghost right now. Which is rather unfortunate.

He's been stuck here a rather long time after all and despite her being a ghost she is rather attractive.

Kai senses magic in the house and he glances around. He gets up heads to the room where he hides the Ascendant and next to it he sees a knife with magic and blood on it.

———————————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

**3rd POV**

"You do know that Lena is not going to be happy that you invited all of the other vampires in right Jeremy?" Damon asks the boy he's become friends with.

Kol looks at Jeremy as he asks curiously "Why would she be upset? We're her mates, it's not like we're going to kill her or her family."

"Lena is cautious. The only three vampires that used to be allowed were Damon, Stefan and Anna." Jeremy says as he squeezes Anna's hand. He can't wait until he gets to turn too.

Klaus watches Kol curiously. He knows him well enough that sometimes things like that could set him off.

Kol's jaws clenches in frustration as he says "But we're her mates."

"true." Jeremy starts to say but is interrupted by Damon.

"She doesn't think she's good enough to have a mate." Damon says with his own jaw clenched.

Klaus can't stop the tightening of his jaw or wave of anger that rushes through him as Damon says that.

Kol and Klaus snap "What?"

As Tyler try's to keep himself from snapping as well. He knows that she feels that way. It's why she doesn't accept any advances from them or part of the reason anyways.

Klaus rounds on Tyler then "you've kissed her." Klaus snaps at him.

Tyler snaps back "Yeah, and she thought I was just really hyped up and I didn't mean it. Besides Damon has kissed her too."

"But it made her uncomfortable and she thought I was trying to use her because of my relationship with Katherine." Damon says with a frown.

Jeremy shifts uncomfortablely as all their heads snap to him, even johns, Rebekah's and masons.

"What do you know?" Tyler asks. He remembers Jeremy warning him once.

"You know she promised to tell me someday, why she freaks out the way she does." Caroline says.

"I think someone hurt her badly." Bonnie injects and Sheila looks between them all.

Caroline nods as she squeezes Stefan's hand tightly "I do too, her reactions remind me of victims of abuse, even with her randomly giving hugs or grabbing our hands she isn't that physically affectionate with you. Most of her hugs she gives are spontaneous and she hardly pays attention to it. It's when she doesn't anticipate it from someone else when she stiffens or freezes."

Kol narrows his eyes and wonders who he'll have to kill.

While Klaus turns to Jeremy and snaps out angrily, his hybrid face out "Who harmed her!" Of course he suspected by how she'd occasionally freeze up, but with how uncomfortable Jeremy is looking right now he's quite positive that someone has harmed his mate before.

Jeremy shakes his head and puts his hands up as if to surrender "it's not my place to tell you, she'd be upset. She trusts me and you wouldn't be able to get him back for revenge either."

Kol scowls "just watch me."

"I agree, I'd love to make him suffer too" Damon says with a nod at the other three.

"Yeah mate, we could kill him quite easily."

Klaus nodded.

"I'd love to help." Tyler says with a stern face.

"He's not from here Klaus." Jeremy tells him. "and she wouldn't want him to be killed anyways."

"Why?" Klaus snarls.

"She loved him, they had kids. He's great with kids. He just uh, how did she say it? Oh yeah, he just 'Lost his mind for a few years.' Is how she had said said it." Jeremy says.

Kol scowls again and says menacingly "our mate is to forgiving. no one hurts our mate."

"Agreed" the other three say just as Sheila and Bonnie rush in, the rest of the Calvary rushing in behind them.

"Jeremy go unhook her. She should be up soon. The rest of you stay alert he should be showing up any minute now and from what the whispers say he can be quite volatile." Bonnie instructs then quickly.

Jeremy runs up the stairs towards his sisters room and starts unhooking her from the IV.

Bonnie and her grams stood behind the circle of vampires chanting as a light started appearing in the center of the living room.

The light was blinding then they heard a crash and then a groan. The Bennett's stopped chanting then. They looked between each other a bit nervous. He is a siphon after all.

The vampires in the room see a man stand up and dust his clothes off.

"So who released me?" He asks as he looks around the room he was in with a raised brow and a small smirk.

"We did." Sheila says while gesturing to her granddaughter and herself.

He tilts his head and quirks an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Then they all hear a familiar voice coming down the stairs "I can walk Jere, no need to do the whole protective brother thing."

They hear a snort but don't see them yet "I'll do it until you stop getting yourself hurt. Besides as you can see you're stuck here now."

They hear her sigh sadly as she comes into view, all her mates heads turn towards her. "I know and while I'm glad to be with all of you again it also means that I won't get to see my family again."

Kol vamps to her quickly nearly knocking her over with an "Oomph" as he grabs her arms and looks her over.

"I finally get to actually meet you!" Kol says excitedly.

She stares wide eyed at Kol and then turns to Jeremy who looks like he wants to laugh and she whispers "I'm not sure if I hit my head and this part is a hallucination or if for some reason Kol Mikaelson seems strangely excited to see me. Jere, you didn't put any drugs in the IV right? I don't do drugs, drugs are bad."

And then Jeremy can't hold it anymore and bursts into laughter as everyone chuckles a little and Kai scowls as Kol says arrogantly. "Oh no, you're awake darling don't worry, I am not a dream!"

Elena tilts her head and sighs, then says "Don't flatter yourself honey, It's more the fact that you should be breaking my neck or taunting me."

Kol smiles mischievously. "I could do that darling but I rather like your neck how it is."

Elena snorts "So do I"

Kai snaps "She's mine." His eyes hold rage.

Elena tilts her head as she sees Kai "Not planning on killing any more kids are you Kai?"

He huffs and crosses his arms "I can do whatever I want. Besides your human now. I. Can kill you if I want to!" Not that he wants to. He doesn't but that Vampire is to close to his girl. She's his, he already decided that.

Klaus, Damon and Tyler growl at him as Kol pushes her out of site.

She sighs. She's tired she wants a nap, not a fight.

"I have a better idea, I'm taking a nap and you're all going to shut up or I'll hurt you." She says with a yawn.

"But Lena, you were asleep so long already!" Damon says "I wanted to give you hugs, even Tyler and Klaus do, Kol already got to hold you."

Elena rolls her eyes "I wasn't actually asleep though, I was stuck in a world with Kai as a spirit."

"I'm so glad you're home!" Caroline says as she grabs her and gives Elena a big hug.

Elena giggles "it's good to see you too! How's everything with Stefan?"

"Oh Elena, it's great! He asked me to move in with him! Of course we'll travel too and if you guys leave we'll probably move around near you so we're never to far away!" Caroline says really fast sounding ecstatic.

Kai is rolling his eyes, why does he get the feeling that he's going to have to get used to this type of thing?

"Elena." Kai snaps.

Her head snaps towards him and she nods "Kai."

He smirks at her "Are you going to introduce us all?"

Now Elena rolls her eyes "have at it boys, be polite, after I don't feel like I've been up for a year then we can introduce him to the fort party. I'm going to bed so my mind can actually rest. Don't kill anyone Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes. But he could feel her tiredness so he nods with a frown. He'd much prefer it if she couldn't leave his side and if he could kill anyone he wanted to. He doesn't like the way any of them look at the girl he declared as his own.

Simultaneously Klaus, Kol, Damon and Tyler say "we'll come up to snuggle with you after we all introduce ourselves to him."

Elena turns her head towards them and sighs "I must already be dreaming. How odd."

After Caroline and Bonnie helped her up the stairs back to bed they all stared at Kai.

"So you're our mates other mate then." Klaus says while frowning at Kai.

Kai scoffs and says "She's mine, I claimed her."

Kol snarls "She's ours. Regardless of if we'd like to keep her to ourselves so listen mate, she was stuck over there before I even got to officially meet her. You're lucky I don't kill you just for the fun of it."

Klaus sighs "settle down brother, killing one of her mates could potentially kill her."

"Doesn't stop me from wanting to snap his neck." Kol snaps.

"Try it vampire, I'm not that easy to take down." Kai says with a crazy grin.

"I would like to snap his neck too. Look at the little asshole. He's worse then Tyler was." Damon says

"Hey, I wasn't like that." Tyler snaps.

Elijah just watches on amused and he speaks up "having trouble brother?"

Klaus and Kol snap at Elijah "shut your mouth"

Stefan awkwardly turns towards Kai and waves and says "welcome to the family?"

"You do know you'll still have to tell Elena you're her mates and that Her Father and Mason are mated to our sister Rebekah whom she is also going to have to meet?" Questions Elijah with a raised eyebrow.

"We know." Klaus and Damon growl out while Kol grins wildly and Tyler rolls his eyes.

Kai looks curiously between them with narrowed eyes, he has to share her? Then he'll just make things difficult for them. While sharing her emotions is a pain in the ass he does find her personality rather fun.

It'll be interesting to see what happens he supposed, he wishes that he didn't have to meet her father though.

———————————————————————

**And they're out of The Prison World now!**

**Next chapter she'll get to see her Father and Rebekah.**


	47. 47

**Chapter 47 - Sadness Falls, Hello Daddy, New Mommy and Daddy Two!**

**————————————————————-**

**Gilbert Residence**

I woke up on a hard chest that I know I didn't fall asleep on last night and I feel solid again. I breath out a sigh of relief. I look up and see Klaus, I blink once, twice. I shake my head and I blink again and he's still there.

He's looking at me with a dimpled smile on his face. Aww! "Can I help you?" I ask confused.

"Well, I'd love to kiss you!" He says back. I wonder if Klaus is high.

"Are you high? Can vampires even get high?" I start mumbling.

"Now love, why would I need to be high to want to kiss you?" He asks with that smirk of his.

"I'd say maybe I'm on something, but the closest thing I got to drugs was to alcohol and that was like my last year of high school and I hardly even drank. ." I continue mumbling.

"No kiss then?" He says jokingly.

"No thanks. As handsome as you are, probably not a good time. I've been a ghost for. . How long was I gone for?" I ask him curious.

"Too long darling, too long." Kol mutters sleepily from my other side.

I freeze momentarily in shock of his presence beside me and I take a deep breath and release it. "Alrighty then, I should go make breakfast." I say while thinking.

I don't see Klaus and Kol glancing at each other with an eyeball raised.

"Talking to yourself love?" Klaus starts to say.

"You know, they say that's the first sign of insanity" Kol continues lightly.

I snort and tell them. . . "I'll talk to whomever is listening, you two would have to ignore what I say for me to be insane. Oh, Well there is Bob outside, he overheard too. He says he wishes he could have breakfast but alas he only gets what's given to him, granted he's a tree so he can't exactly call a Feed-A-Tree and get a home delivery."

"Tree?" Klaus and Kol mutter.

Kai is standing at the door when I sit up. Huh. He looks pissed.

"Yo" I reply as I climb around my bed guests and grab out clothes, at this point Bob the tree is telling me a story so I forget I have an audience and I start talking off my pajama pants.

"No." Kol says from beside me, grabbing my hands to stop me and my eyes snap to him and I come to a realization that I was about to undress in front of them.

My mouth makes the 'O' shape in surprise. "I should charge admission" I mutter as I shake my head. "Sorry, Bob was telling me a funny story about this one time Larry the tree thought he was a leprechaun and he couldn't remember where he put his treasure so he'd." I stop mid explanation.

"Sorry." I say with a frown. "You guys are making me nervous and you really don't care about all of this." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair in embarrassment.

"I would've listened" Kai says quickly as he glare between Kol and Klaus. "the stories you get are entertaining."

I nod silently and I go to move past them as I hear both Klaus and Kol speak up at the same time "We would've loved to hear the rest of the story too love/darling"

"Excuse me." I say as I walk past Kai, he doesn't move very far away but I squeeze past him, ignoring the way my body is reacting to all of them, even thinking about Damon or Tyler is making my body want to react and it's weird.

I've never been one to fawn over boys. Sure I'd think they were hot, but even as a little girl I wouldn't put up posters or boys or even fawn over the new upcoming hot actor or anything. It was always "They're hot. Sure if I could get to know them maybe I'd want to have a relationship" but that was the extent. Why would I fret over someone or try to claim someone that can never be mine.

So I won't fawn now. It wouldn't be a good idea. BUT I will admit that they ARE HOTT!

I get changed in the bathroom. I put on a simple long sleeve red top and a pair of black leggings with my trusty combat boots. Can never be too safe right?"

I walk down the stairs as I passed my room I noticed none of the K's were in my room anymore, they must be waiting downstairs.

I head to the kitchen. I see an army in the living room. I see Daddy John and I can't hold back my excitement. I run to him and jump into his arms, much like the first time I met him after I became Elena "DADDY" I shout as i hug him tight.

"Elena?" John says in surprise "are you okay? Did you get hurt? Do you need something?"

After that I break into tears and I bawl, god I don't think I've bawled my eyes out since I lost one of my twins. I originally had 4 kids. Two were born very early. One only made it 24hrs almost exactly.

"Hey, hey, hey." Daddy John mutters, "shhhh shhh, it's okay honey, daddy's got you."

I giggle wettly and im surprised I don't instantly stop crying like I normally do if comforted. While crying I say to him "I still have a daddy and I even missed you!"

I pause a moment and I can't stop crying hysterically as I sob to him "I don't have my babies anymore daddy, they're without me now and I miss them and my other parents and grandparents and my sisters and brothers and my nieces and nephews, what am I gonna do now daddy? I can't see them grow anymore."

———————————————————————

**3rd POV**

"It's okay, it's okay." John tells her as she stops speaking. He holds her like a baby as she weeps, everyone in the room is shocked into silence as they watch her.

Rebekah is looking at her wide eyed with tears streaming down her face as the third doppelgänger she hadn't even met yet spoke, well it was more of a hysterical sob really.

John held her tightly as he holds back his own tears for his only daughter, the one he gave up so long ago because he was to young to take care of a child as well and he'd still be able to be an uncle to her at the time.

"I'm such a bad mommy daddy, I died and I ended up here. A good mommy wouldn't have died." She says crying brokenly and their hearts break at her words.

Her mates surround her instantly, giving nods to John as he tightens his hold on his baby girl as she cry's, he just knows she needs it to be him that holds her. Something familiar, a fathers hug.

Damon and Klaus rub her back soothingly as Kai starts pacing. Her pain feels like it's crushing him and he doesn't feel that kind of stuff, he doesn't like to feel that kind of stuff. But he can't hurt her more he knows that, but her sadness is almost crippling. He wonders if the others feel it as well.

Klaus feels her pain clearly and that's when he knows she has now fully come to terms with being in this life. He does what he knows he never does. He coos at her softly as he rubs her back, Damon beside him. Klaus see's Kol and he knows that they all need to touch her.

Klaus moves to the other side of them so he can see her face. He puts his hand on her cheek, wishing his hands could just take her pain away as she cry's so brokenly a part of him knows he'll need to be sad too once he gets a moment alone, her love he can feel it in her sadness and it's magnificent and broken almost at once. She needs love just as much as they do, that he is sure of, even with her all ways present smiles and laughter. He whispers to her, even knowing her father can hear him. "It'll be alright eventually love, you'll get through this with us yes?

Kol comes over and starts to rub her head with a frown on his face. When he was watching from the other side she had never gotten this sad. He could see the strength there, almost like she always held back her sad sadness and finding out that she wasn't going to see her family grow or age broke her in a way. Even crying she is his darling. He holds back his own tears of sadness for her.

Tyler stands by Damon and rubs her arm soothingly whispering "it'll get better, they'll be okay. You will be okay. You're so strong Lena." he tells her, even when his father hit her hard she didn't make a sound. She's such a strong person to be so broken inside and still smile the way she does. He can almost feel his own tears threatening to beak through. He hates to see her so broken.

Damon rubs her back, still shushing at her and holding back his instinct that tells him to grab her, he knows that she had finally let herself break, there was so much sadness behind her smiles sometimes it always made him wonder what exactly her life was like, but she never shared. He feels his own tears wanting to fall for her. He could almost swear he could feel it but he knows he could see it. She was finally really fully letting go.

Kai shifts awkwardly as he comes towards her back and he can't stop himself from trying to sooth her pain. He rubs her back but stays silent. It's heart wrenching even for him and that's. . . well nothing is heart wrenching to him. But, maybe it's seeing first hand with her tears how strongly she loves that makes it so hard for him not to care about how she's feeling. He can't stand back while she breaks and he knows he won't be able to ever harm her now. She has too much love for him to want to break it. He probably wouldn't even be able to.

Rebekah sees how her two brothers act around her and she can't help but think that this time she may have been to careless. It seems she was, she could never imagine losing a child.

They all hear Elena take a deep breath and open her eyes. She hugs John again tightly and kisses her Daddy on the check and say happily "thanks for taking care of me. Daddy!"

He smiles at his daughter gently and ruffles her hair "Anytime Elena. I care very much for you."

Elena hugs him again "how long will you be staying Daddy?"

It'd be a lie if John didn't say his heart melted whenever she called him daddy.

"Well, you won't have to worry about losing me sweetie." John says gently with a small laugh "meet Rebekah, I'm her mate, I was turned by the brothers shortly after actually."

Elena turns to Rebekah and she sees Rebekah's worried face. Elena moves towards her and bounces on her and takes her into a hug "MOMMY!" And then she cry's happily for a little bit, practically BOUNCING and sounding absolutely THRILLED. "I have a Mommy now too. I wanted to be best friends with you, but Mommies and Daughters can be best friends and you're shaking up with my daddy so would you please be my mommy?" Elena asks her with wide hopeful HAPPY eyes.

"I" Rebekah says. Okay so she's slightly in shock. Or maybe largely in shock? She sees Elena's eyes sadden as she doesn't respond.

Elena smiles sadly and she says trying to sound happy, trying not to be sad, why does Rebekah not wanting her as a adoptive daughter make her feel so sad? "It's okay, maybe I wouldn't be a good daughter." She says. It's her own fault after all. She died and left her family, she doesn't deserve to have a new family while being able to keep a daddy here.

Elena goes to turn and Rebekah grabs her and pulls her into a hug and Rebekah cry's and then they're both breaking down sadly as Rebekah says through tears "of course, but I'd like to be best friends, I'd be fine with being your Mom too, I've never had a child and I've always wanted to have one."

Then they both break into tears, a mix of both happy and sadness behind them.

Kol whispers "Mommy." Thinking about calling his sister that for laughs, not realizing that Klaus and Elijah are thinking the same thing. Both also wishing that Finn was here to see this. They'll have to invite him to visit soon.

Kai watches curiously.

Damon is sulking because he wants to hold her, though he's happy that She is starting to feel happier again. Tyler and Damon watch as Rebekah points at Mason and announces that he's her other mate.

"Awwwww" they see Elena coo and bounce on her feet, back to being happy and hyper again "Daddy One, Mommy Love And Daddy Two!" She says happily while clapping and then patting Bekah's tummy, wishing in her mind that she could give her a brother or a sister. Knowing that Bekah would love it as much as her.

None of them notice the subtle glow from John, Bekah and Mason's locked hands as they are currently focused on Elena's happy chatter. Telling them about her last life's family here in there "Oh I know, I swear my brothers used to fight all the time too. There was this one time the three of us were playing barbies."

"Wait" Damon speaks up with his eyebrows frowned "You played barbies with your brothers?"

"Oh yeah, my first brother was closest to my age and my older sisters didn't want to play it with me. It was okay though, sometimes they'd sneak downstairs and we'd play barbies as late as we could, it was so funny sometimes though, we'd play Star Wars themed barbies games mixed in with like Mario and just Random made up stuff and of course neither of them could whisper. My other, my baby brother was obsessed with Finding Nemo though, could not get him to watch ANYTHING else, then again he was like 2 1/2 so . ." Elena rambles. As they all smile at her.

"I kind of want to kill something" Kol says all of a sudden.

"We could kill the Augustine." Elena says then. "and free Enzo. We'd have to kill the owner first though I think, other wise vampires can't go past the porch or something."

Damon's eyes snap to her and he whispers "he's still alive?"

Elena looks at him and smiles "yes, though I don't think he's your biggest fan right now. Then again saving him will probably help. I kind of forgot about him. I don't really remember watching anything with the Augustine or Enzo just the tv being on so I have no idea how many will be there. I think Wes Whitmore owns it but I'm not certain. They torture vamps and use it for healing and in science I believe."

"Let's do it then" Damon says seriously. His face in a straight line. He's fine with killing any of those ass holes.

"We'll do it!" Kol says excitedly.

"I'm in" Kai says "I'd love to kill someone." He finishes with a wicked smile.

"I'm in love." Klaus says also smiling, ahh blood is in the air.

"We'll be there too!" Rebekah says and John and Mason smile at her happily, this will be fun.

Elijah looks to Bonnie and smiles "I'll go if she does."

"We're out" Stefan says for him and Caroline. Caroline pouts "I am still sensitive to human blood even while increasing drops and I'm not comfortable with testing it yet, however we'll take care of him and house him at the Boarding house."

"Alright. . This weekend then?" John asks.

Everyone nods in agreement. In two days time they'll wipeout the Augustine.

———————————————————


	48. 48

Chapter 48 - Augustine VS Elena's Heros

———————————————————

**Gilbert Residence**

It's the day we're going to take out the Augustine. We were all getting ready. I turn to Kai who is watching everyone curiously. He's been in and out of this place since he arrived, maybe he's looking for his twin sister or his twins siblings.

I honestly expected him to go after his twin already but he hasn't yet, or did he. Ugh. Maybe I'll ask.

"You're going with me to kill Wes." I tell him as he comes over to stand beside me.

"I am?" He asks with a wicked smile and I see Kol pout behind me.

Kol whines "why does he get to go with you?"

I laugh a little bit and roll my eyes "because he can get through the front door without invitation, Rambo." I stick my tongue out at Kol.

"Want me to cut off your tongue darling?" Kol asks me with a playful scowl.

I snort "only if you let me stake you with a white oak princess."

Kol gasps dramatically and puts his hand on his chest as he says "You wound me my Little Lena."

When you joke about killing or cutting off each other's body parts you must be good friends right? We must be at the best friend stage already! Go us!

Kai is scowling at Kol.

"You'll get over it." I tell him with a giggle.

"I'll do it" Kai interjects seriously. "I'll kill him."

Is he ready for the best friend stage? Maybe. He's definitely ready to go on a killing spree, maybe afterwords we'll take him on one.

"This is where you learn the importance of joking Malachai." I tell him while laughing.

"I still want to kill him." Kai says with a pout.

I snort "I don't know why you seem hate him. I could see you two going on killing sprees together without murdering the other one."

"I hate them all" Kai says frustrated.

"Are you going to help or what?" I ask him "you don't have to of course, there might only be a few there, it's not like it's an army."

"I'll help you kill the damn doctors and free that Enzo guy." Kai says bitterly.

Huh he does not look to happy right now. I'll have to hug him!

I jump happily and clap my hands "Yay" and I hug him quickly and I pull away quickly. I don't know if he likes to be hugged. "Thanks" I say as I go to get more things ready. I know Tyler and Bonnie plan on helping too! This will be so much fun!

—————————————————

**30 minutes later**

"Alright, so after Tyler, Bonnie, Kai and me kill Mr. Whitmore then you will hopefully be able to get in and help us take out the others." I say "it for whatever reason you can't get in to the building after his death then Tyler, Bonnie, Kai and me will take out whomever is inside and free Lorenzo ourselves."

"I don't like that plan, for all we know they could hurt you and we wouldn't be able to get inside to protect you." Klaus and Elijah day to me and Bonnie.

"But Elijah I can protect us, I'm more then strong enough." Bonnie says in defense.

"Exactly, she is and so am I. Plus Kai and Tyler will be with us." I tell Klaus and Kol both of which look very unhappy about this.

Damon is pacing "I don't know if I'm comfortable with this." He says. "I want Enzo free, he's my best friend but I don't want you to get hurt either or Tyler, Tyler is a good kid."

"Don't worry so much, we got this Day. We'll save your friend." I tell him with a gentle smile.

"We head out tomorrow then?" Tyler asks as he comes in from the kitchen.

"Yes" Bonnie, Kai and me say in sync.

"Fine." Kol says solemnly "but we'll be nearby and if we have to we will compel a mob to get you out understand?"

Klaus says irritated "I would just kill anyone who steps out of that house until we can enter."

"I'll help of course, can't leave my witch without me." Elijah tells Bonnie cheekily. "You'll do great Bon's." He gives her a kiss on the lips."

"That's a much better plan, we'll kill anyone who leaves that house." Kol says with a nod. "It would be fun to compel a mob though."

"I think we should compel a squirrel army, that's what I'd do." Elena says happily and Stefan groans.

————————————

**3rd POV**

They all laugh a little at that and Stefan rolls his eyes. The squirrel army again? Maybe he'll do that just to see if it works though Stefan thinks. He's also very happy that Caroline can't go in with the 'Elena's Hero's' as Elena calls them. Saying they'll be like Hogan's Hero's.

The boys couldn't help but worry about Elena and Bonnie, but Stefan couldn't be more relieved that Caroline wasn't able to go in at all without him there.

Tyler is just happy that he'll be there. Jeremy of course is bothered that he's not allowed to go with because Anna says he needs more training first or needs to be turned.

Rebekah is trying to keep John calm so that he doesn't worry to much for his daughter while trying to calm her own anxiety for her new daughter being so reckless. It's strange how quickly she bonded with Elena after she met her. But she's happy about that.

Mason is worried for his nephew and his apparently new daughter who is going to be like his Niece in law/Daughter or something? Ugh.

Damon is frustrated that he won't be able to help free his friend. To find out he was still alive gave him hope for his friend to be happy. He was just so scared, he didn't want to go through that torture anymore and he couldn't get that damn cell open. He just hopes Elena is careful.

Elena is just excited to get Enzo out and kill stuff. God she sounds like a psycho, did she suffer a mind break or does this world just makes you want to kill things she wonders. Eh, she's stuck here and while she never felt murderous there she'll admit she's having a lot of fun, now she just has to make sure they all survive.

Bonnie will admit that she feels strangely excited to do this, to kill she's a bit excited for. . . Oh her grandma might not be to happy about that. Oh, well, she'll just have fun with it.

Caroline is feeling put out that she can't help. But she's happy that she'll be by Stefan the whole time.

Kai just wants to kill people, any people. He's been wanting to kill people for awhile.

Kol is excited to kill anything at all. He's been a bit bored and Chaos is his friend.

Klaus just wants to get this done so that they can do something else destructive.

Elijah just wants to protect his mate.

———————————————————————

**Bonnie's Car**

**3rd POV**

Bonnie, Elena, Tyler and Kai are in the vehicle and the rest are following behind them in different vehicles.

They have a plan, it starts at nightfall. They're in dark clothes because they need to blend it. Bonnie will hold him in place with Tyler's help to take him down if necessary.

Kai will be paired with me to watch my back. They weren't happy about someone they didn't know well watching out for me but well, if he stabs me in the back maybe I'll end up somewhere else and screw up plots there. I'll be called "The Plot Killer" hehehe.

"Do you think we can do this?" Bonnie asks nervously.

"Yes" Tyler, Kai and Elena answer right away.

"Okay, okay. I can do this." Bonnie says to herself.

Kai looks at Elena and then Bonnie, turns to Elena and asks exasperated"You're having someone who's never killed anyone help to kill someone to save a vampire?"

"Yup" Elena says with a smile "and I bet she'll do brilliantly."

"Thanks Elena." Bonnie says feeling better about it "I can do this no problem!"

"You'll do fine." Tyler says in agreement.

———————————————————————

**Whitmore House**

I breathe out an excited sigh "I'm so excited! Will you help me kill some people?"

"That's why we're here Lena." Tyler says with a laugh.

"I'll help you kill anybody or everybody I'm not to picky." Kai says with a smile. As Bonnie parked the car.

It was very dark out now. We slip out of the car quietly and sneak to the front of the house. Everyone else will be parked farther away so that we don't draw attention here.

"Let's go in!" I say quietly as I grab Kai's hand while Bonnie and Tyler follow slightly behind us.

"Any if you know how to pick a lock or should we knock it down?" Bonnie asks.

"We could just knock, I've always liked taking the direct approach though." I tell them.

"Let's do it Elena's way." Kai says happily.

"Fine." Bonnie says as she knocks on the door.

A tall young man with blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door. "Can I help you?" He asks.

"We're here to see your father." I tell him quickly.

"Alright." He says as he looks at me, Tyler, Bonnie and Kai "Dad, there's some people here for you."

We stand there awkwardly for a few minutes before he comes to the door. "Hello Mr. Whitmore. I'm Elena Gilbert." I tell him as I hold out my hand for him to shake.

He grabs my hand and shakes it. "Yes, I knew your father. He was a great man."

I nod silently. "We want to see your vampire." I tell him.

He freezes in place. "You know?"

"Uh huh." I say as I walk past him, the others following my example "show me." I tell him.

Aaron doesn't look impressed. He doesn't like the torturing of vampires. I wonder if he'll care when we kill his father? Only time will tell.

We follow Wes as he silently leads us downstairs. Already on the slab is Enzo. Ohh that poor man.

"Your father used to help us use the vampires to heal other humans." Wes says "are you here to help us?"

I see Bonnie eyeing Enzo carefully as Enzo eyes me with disdain. Of course he's going to think I'll help.

"No, we're actually here to kill you and your pals over there." I say at the three other doctors watching the interaction carefully. Enzos eyes widen.

"Now" I say. As I pull out my knife and lunge for Wes, Kai beside me quickly as Bonnie and Tyler go to take down the others.

I land on top of Wes and go to shove the knife into his jugular when I hear Lorenzo faintly say "let me"

I freeze and pull back, I turn to Kai. "Keep him down. We'll let Lorenzo have the honor of killing him."

"Fine." Kai replies with a pout. He wanted to see her kill.

I get over to Lorenzo and work on releasing him then I stuff my arm into his mouth a day sternly "don't drain me, my friends would be pissed off and I can just see them locking me in my room or something like that."

He starts drinking quickly, I watch Bonnie, Kai and Tyler bloodily kill the other doctors. My guess is it's because of the mistreatment they know he faced and Kai just because he loves this type of thing. .

I speak again after he fed from me a few minutes. "I'd stop now if I were you, you can drain Wes. Plus I'm getting a little bit dizzy."

He stops and slowly releases my arm and nods and he quickly vamps towards Wes and bites into his neck so hard he screams loudly. Oops and wow that's a LOT of blood huh. Interesting.

"That's a good kill" Kai says proudly as he comes over to me and watches Enzo and the other two kill them.

I pout and turn to kill and I whisper "I wanted to kill someone."

Kai laughs "I got in one but you and me both Sweetheart. I could do with some more killing."

"That's because you're a psycho. But, we'll go kill people later. Maybe we'll invite marcel too. You, marcel and Enzo will have to encounter the brilliance of a Fort party still." I say as I almost turn away I see Enzo and Bonnie making out and I can't stop my mouth popping open in shock.

"Elijah." I say and Bonnie's head snaps to mine sheepishly

Bonnie says with a bright smile "Enzo is my other mate. Or our other mate I should say. I can feel it Elijah will be happy." She says as she drags him along with her and I shrug.

"Have fun honey." I tell her as I see her run towards Elijah with Enzo. I almost coo. Adorable!

Kol, Damon, Tyler and Klaus come over towards me and Kai.

I hear Damon sigh "I suppose I'll just have to tell him Hi tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think they're going to be spending some quality time together." I say with a small smile. "I do want to go and kill someone though."

"Not yet. Tomorrow we need to talk to you about something." Klaus says sternly.

I pout like a child and cross my arms "Fine."

"Why are you bleeding?" Kol Snarls.

"What the rest of them snap except for Kai, he was there he knows of course.

"I helped Enzo." I said simply and they all groan.

I do wonder if Aaron will show up again or if someone already killed him. I just sort of ignored him. Hm.

———————————————————————

**I don't think I like this chapter very much. However I didn't have as much to work with for it as I would've liked. So it's sort and I just cut it a bit short. So I am not thrilled with this chapter.**

**Elena's Hero's, my mind had been on the old show Hogan's Hero's it's wonderful. It's one of my favorite tv shows and I figured it'd do for her little attack group.**


	49. 49

Chapter 49 - We're Mates

—————————————

**Klaus' vehicle**

**3rd POV**

Elena is sitting on Kol's lap because his car doesn't have enough seats. The males are irritated and Elena is annoyed that it seems like they expect her to just stand around and look pretty instead of going out and helping someone or going out and having fun, like killing people or having Blanket Fort parties or even going dancing. She'd love to go dancing too.

"I can't believe you let him feed from you." Klaus says irritated.

"I agree brother. We haven't even gotten to have a taste of you yet." Kol says with a pout. "Mind if I take a sample darling?"

Elena rolls her eyes. "Why don't I just slit my wrists and shove my wrist in your mouth you wanker."

"Don't steal my British slang love." Klaus says sarcastically."

"Sorry, sorry. I blame the Harry Potter series." Elena says sheepishly.

"Why did you fall in it?" Damon asks sarcastically.

Elena snorts "No, it would've been awesome if I had though! But no, I read the whole series like 68 times or something. I forget it might have been 109 I can't remember."

Kai whistles "and I thought I was bored, did you grow up under a rock or something?"

"Shush it Kai, it's an awesome series and Harry is hilarious in the books. It's really sad that Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks die though." Elena says sadly.

"You're not going to cry are you?" Kol asks confused.

"He needed his twin and then Tonks and Remus died so teddy didn't have his parents and then there was Sirius." Elena says sadly. "It's so sad."

"It's a story." Klaus says confused.

Elena snorts "I'm sorry, but this was a tv show where they first killed Kol, sorry about that, they wanted to wake Silas because Elena was turned and she got all pissy and in a spin off they literally killed your whole family off except for your offspring and maybe Bekah? Then they kill Stefans off too. Kai takes his sisters powers then he kills not only his younger baby bro in a merge but also his sister on her wedding day, then he dies too after Damon kills him and your talking to me about stories?"

"Offspring?" They all shout in surprise. Except Kol who says "wait I died?

"Oh yeah, you knock up a wolf girl who was using you sorta. She ends up pregnant because your sperm is miracle sperm. Kol comes Back then dies again and many other things I guess." Elena says.

"Miracle sperm" Kol chuckles. Damon, Kai and Tyler chuckle with him. Klaus rolls his eyes at them.

"Yup and oh, don't wake up mommy. She's a bitch, or do it and then burn the lady." Elena says.

"Why?" Klaus and Kol ask curiously.

"Because she'll try to kill you and your siblings." Elena tells them bluntly "which in turn would kill EVERY Vampire out their mind you."

"You passed the road to my house just now." Elena tells them 30 minutes later.

"Yup, you're coming to our place" Kol says happily.

Elena scrunches up her nose and asks confused "you're not going to kill me are you? Not that I'm opposed to like a third death or something but I'd like it to be quick if you'll take requests."

Kai chuckles amused and Kol rolls his eyes while Damon feeling irritated says "nope, you're not dying."

Klaus huffs and says. "We're not going to kill you"

"Not even a little bit Darling." Kol says with a excited smile.

"We're just going to share information with you." Damon says quickly.

"Information you will have to accept" Klaus says sternly.

"Or we'll make sure you're convinced." Kol says.

"You might not believe it at first but you will." Tyler says in agreement.

"I almost feel like this could end up being a hostage situation" Elena says thoughtfully. "I'm game. Besides it'd be an interesting theme for our next fort party."

——————————————————

**Mikaelson Manson**

**3rd POV**

After Klaus parked Elena followed him inside, he brought them to the living room and he gestured for her to sit.

She sat on the floor, pretzel legged and then layed down and sighed happily "you have good carpet Klaus."

"Nik, you get to call me Nik love." Klaus tells her as her other mates walk in.

"Why is she laying on the ground?" Kol asked confused but amused.

"I like the carpet. Thanks Kol for asking." Elena says sarcastically.

Klaus and Kai snort as Damon and Tyler laugh.

"Sorry darling but you do know we own couches yes?" Kol asks.

"No, I had NO idea." Elena says sarcastically. Then she snorts "yeah, I noticed Kol but the floor is comfy, have you ever layed on the carpet?"

Kol shakes his head and says "no"

"Then lay your vampire ass down here and feel the comfiness of your houses carpet and you'll realize that it's incredibly lovely." Elena tells him.

Kol laughs and lays down beside her, her other mates watch curiously as Kol says "huh, you're right, it's very comfortable."

"Told you, it's like a gigantic floor pillow" Elena tells him happily.

Damon lays down next and he sighs "you're right again Lena."

"I'm always right Day" Elena says with a giggle. Of course she's not but she's joking and Damon knows that.

Damon snorts "sure you are Lena, just like I have three arms."

"No, but one could say you have three legs, ones just shorter then the other." Lena says jokingly.

The other mates burst into laughter while Damon just rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at her.

"So other then laying on this glorious Pillow Floor, what did you have that was so important to tell me?" Lena asks them.

"We're you're mates." They all say.

Elena sits up and looks between them with a raised eyebrow then scrunches her eyebrows in thought. "Why would you lie to me like that?"

"Lena, Elena, it's not a lie" Damon tells her seriously.

"It's not, it's the truth okay." Tyler says coming over to her.

Kol looks at her as he sees her shift uncomfortably and asks curiously "why would you think we'd lie to you about something like a mate bond Little Lena?"

Elena's heartbeat speeds up a bit "I'm not. I can't be."

"Oh no" Klaus laughs. "You are ours sweetheart, just like we are yours. You complete us and we complete you. In some way we all go together love."

"I'm not good enough for this." Elena says softly "you're all, you're all great as people, angry sure, sometimes total psychos and sometimes you guys do stupid stuff but in the end you all need some love and hugs maybe but, I'm not great, I'm just me you know. I do stupid reckless things and talk to inanimate objects."

Kai looks at her curiously as she is trying to control her breathing, he moves to sit behind her. He replies simply. "I think you fit me perfectly."

"Me too darling. You make me feel complete and whole in a way I haven't since I've had my magic." Kol says with a grin from his spot beside of her.

"You're good for me. You made me want to protect you from the moment you talked to my front door and you make me want to be better without saying anything at all." Damon says from beside her as he grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"You keep me calm and make me feel like I'm complete. You stand up to protect us when we want you safely behind. But I know you're mine too. I think a part of me knew when you stood up for Jeremy and you just wouldn't leave my mind." Tyler says as he moves behind her as well.

Klaus says thoughtfully "to be honest love I suspected the moment I saw you. Of course I was getting your feelings for awhile then and when those wolves had you all I wanted to do was rip all their throats out but you were saved by the time I arrived and Damon Killed the rest except for the leader. I know you're mine. I know I'm yours and to be honest love, you won't be able to get rid of me and from the looks on their faces you won't be able to get rid of them either."

"Nope. You're stuck with us." They all say.

"If you decide you don't want me tell me and I'll go away." Elena says while a few tears slip out, feeling both embarrassed and warm at the same time.

Then she breaks into tears and they're all by her giving her hugs and patting her hair, giving her forehead kisses and whispering sweet things to her. Klaus slips himself into her line of tight hugs then "I'm sorry" she mumbles.

"Why?" They ask confused.

"That your stuck with me." She whispers.

"But we like you" Kai says. He's tried to hate her. It doesn't fucking work.

"Right now. But what about when I end up getting upset about something stupid like you forgot to put your socks in the hamper or you decide to be an ass and kill one of my friends so I decide to hit you with a frying pan or something." Elena says sadly.

"Then it was probably a male and we got very jealous darling." Kol says. "However I heard that Fort Parties are always fun around here so how about we do something a bit more fun together hmm?"

"Yes, we'll even leave you in charge love. However we would like to at least be allowed to kiss you." Klaus says.

"On the mouth and the cheek would be nice Lena." Damon says.

Elena fidgets while looking at the carpet and her face is red. "You guys won't hurt me right?"

They all freeze and glance at each other and then say quickly "No, if we do something to you that you don't like you tell us to stop and we will."

Kai then adds "Unless you tell us not to stop when you tell us to stop."

Then boys glance at him and raise an eyebrow "what I think she'll probably enjoy some role playing sometime. She's adventurous."

Then Lena bursts into giggles and says with a small smile "I love you guys."

They all smile brightly then Elena speaks up again "don't let it go to your head yet boys, I'll still think you're idiots sometimes and I'm still going to fight with you and think you need a Gibbs smack to the head sometimes but we'll try alright. I'm just not going to jump into bed with any of you right now."

"Well, I admire the straightforwardness of that statement but you'll still be stuck with us love." Klaus tells her.

"Exactly, you're stuck with us for life now Lena." Damon says with a wink at her.

"Eternity preferably" Kol says happily.

"Every life as well should eternity ever end" Tyler says with a smile at her.

"I'd find you if anything ever happened so I'd have to agree Eternity and if that ever ends then every life after." Kai says with a nod "however, that doesn't mean they have to stay" he says gesturing to her other mates.

They all rolls their eyes.

"So how about that Blanket Fort Party love?" Klaus asks. "Neither Kol nor Kai have experienced your amazing Fort parties yet."

"Neither have Bekah, John or Marcel." Elena says "we'll invite them. Tomorrow night, is that okay?"

"Anything for you love." Klaus says.

"So long as we all get to do cuddles with you tonight here." Kol says.

"So we'll have like a movie and snuggle night?" Elena asks.

"Works for me Lena." Damon says.

"Yeah. I'll go find the movies then" Klaus says and then he kisses her on the side of the mouth and goes over to the movies.

She gasps and smiles softly. "Do you have popcorn here?" Tyler asks.

"Nope." Klaus says.

"I'll go with you to get some." Elena says happily.

"No, your probably tired and I'd, We would like you to stay here." Klaus says quickly "and we don't want you to get into any chaos without us. We'll do that after your next fort party. Tonight you're ours please love?"

Elena looks at them all and seeing as how they agree with him she nods "alright."

Tyler goes out quickly to grab drinks and popcorn. Damon goes to gather blankets and Kol is the with Elena trying different snack recipes in the kitchen. Kai is on pillow grabbing duty.

"So wait, you're making cheese dip with this flabby yellow thing?" Kol asks exasperated.

"Yes, and with the pepper jack cheese there and that milk. It'll be good for the tortilla chips I'm making." Elena says.

"But those are just soft stuff. That's not chips." Kol says with a roll of his eyes.

"Just wait." Lena tells him with a smile. As she puts the cut up shell in the oven and starts mixing the cheese on the stovetop.

Klaus walks into the room with Kai, Damon and Tyler who was carrying some pop and popcorn.

"I'm putting these on the counter." Tyler tells Klaus.

"Go ahead mate." Klaus says with a shrug. "Lena I have two movies here, something called Mimic and Aliens."

"Aliens" Elena says excitedly while stopping to clap her hands.

They chuckle "Aliens it is." Klaus says with a smirk.

A short while later when all the snacks were ready they sat up in the living room and the guys set up a snuggle schedule, if they weren't snuggled at her side they'd make an excuse to switch.

As the movie neared it's end Elena feel asleep this time snuggled into Kai and Tyler.

Kol speaks up "I think we should play Rock Paper Scissors to see who gets to stay snuggled with her tonight."

"Or you can let us be and you and Damon or Klaus can snuggle with her tomorrow night." Tyler says.

Kol pouts. "Only for her I'll do that."

"I know, you want to kill me, blah, blah, blah." Tyler says.

"Well no, for her I'll share." Kol says "it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And all of us make her happy." Klaus interjects. "So we will keep her happy and kill anyone who tries to destroy that."

"As long as there's Elena and killing I'm in." Kai says.

"Couldn't agree more mate." Kol says.

"I think we all agree." Damon says with a sigh.

———————————————————————


	50. 50

Chapter 50 - Blanket Fort Parties and Killing Spree's

————————————————————

**Mikaelson Mansion **

It was the next morning and she just felt so warm here, one this weird pillow. I yawn loudly and I try to roll over and bump into someone else. I feel fingers run through my hair then and I glance up, I see Kai.

"Kai?" I mumble quietly. My brows scrunched up, last night wasn't a weird dream then?

"Hello Elena." Kai says cheekily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, now shush, I'm going back to bed you wacko." I mumble as I snuggle back into him.

"Don't you have people to call for the party your throwing?" Tyler mumbles out beside me.

I sigh tiredly "yeah, do you think Marcel can learn to just teleport over?"

"Unfortunately love I don't think he's capable of that." Klaus says from somewhere in the room.

"Well, there goes all my hopes and dreams." I mumble.

"Hey! What about us Lena?" Damon asks from the right somewhere.

"What about you? I give you hugs. You just need to give me teleportation" I say with a yawn.

"Well, I'm sure that'd be soo easy "Kol says sarcastically.

"I love sarcasm in the morning." I say with a sleepy groan.

"I'm sure you eat if for breakfast then?" Tyler asks with a sleepy chuckle.

"No, we got married last year, it was a private affair." I say with another yawn.

Kai huffs "you better not have married anything Elena. You're ours you know."

"You're lucky I like you enough not to hit you in the face Kai." I tell him with another yawn "so comfy and so tried, leave me here to die."

Klaus huff again and he comes over and lifts me up fireman style and I groan. "I would fight you and freak out about you carrying me like this but I want more nap."

I didn't see it but I'm pretty sure Klaus rolled his eyes at me as he says "Come on love, Up you get."

"You seem rather eager to see Marcel, I'm surprised" I say as he puts me down. "If you try to hurt him I'll throw frying pans at you, the nice and heavy cast iron ones, until you apologize." I tell him while looking him in the eyes.

He puts his hands up in surrender with that adorable smirk of his "I promise I will not hurt him in anyway except with my words"

I sigh "Alright, good enough I guess." I give him a quick peck on the cheek and then I look for my phone so that I can call everyone.

I find it hidden in the couch cushions "aha! I found you my phone. Now I must use you to begin world domination via Blanket Fort Parties and possible Killing Sprees!" I say excitedly.

"You had me at world domination and killing spree love." Klaus says at the same time Kol says "You had me at killing spree darling."

"Me too, just let me kill people." Kai nods in agreement.

"We're killing people?" Damon says excitedly as he walks into the room "I've been dying to kill someone!"

"Maybe." I reply just as Tyler walks in.

"are we killing people before or after the party?" Tyler asks curiously as he looks me over.

"After, during, in between? We'll see." I say. "Unless you guys have a preference. My only preference is they have to be harmful to other people, I don't care if we go to a big city and take out a mob or something so long as they're not good people." I tell them.

"Ohh, killing with morals." Kol says.

"At least they'll put up a fight." Klaus adds.

"True it is rather boring if they don't fight back." Kai replies.

"And it gets repetitive." Tyler says.

"At least this will be fun." Damon says happily.

"No kids, see kids? Compel them, then take them somewhere safe but don't kill them. We have standards here gentlemen." I say as I find marcel in my contacts.

The phone rings "hello?" I hear on the other end.

"Hey Marcy, you're being forced to go to a Blanket Fort Party." I tell him.

"Stop calling me that" he says annoyed. Then he pauses and says "Wait, what? Why?" He asks confused.

"Because you've skipped to many. Be in Mystic Falls, Virginia at the Mikaelson Manson. Kay? Don't worry they won't try to kill you or I'll be throwing cast iron frying pans at them." I tell him happily.

"Fine, Fine. Lena." He says with a sigh. "I guess I could use a break anyways."

"Good, see ya soon!" I say happily.

John, Rebekah and Mason came down the stairs for breakfast. I was already making pancakes and bacon. I smile brightly at them "Good morning, Daddy, Mommy and Daddy two!"

"Elena. Good morning." John says with a small smile. "How was your night?"

"Wonderful, I helped save a man. I found out I have mates. We decided to have a Blanket fort party and we're making marcel attend since he's been skipping them." I tell him.

"Wait, Marcel? Isn't he dead?" Bekah asks confused.

"Nope, he was alive." I tell her.

"Who's Marcel?" Both John and Mason ask looking a bit jealous.

"My Ex and he's also my brother Klaus's adopted son." Rebekah says.

John and Mason growl "does he have to come?" John asks.

"It'll be fine. Everyone will be on their best behavior and besides Bekah is with both of you."I tell them.

"She's right, I'm with you two. We're mates and even if we haven't been together long I know I love you both very much." Rebekah says as she pecks them both on the cheek "I wouldn't even have our lovely daughter if it wasn't for you two."

"Awe, Mommy, you're so sweet!" I say happily as I kiss her on the cheek after I set down their plates.

I start setting out the rest of the plates for Klaus, Damon, Kol, Tyler and Kai. Everyone else is showing up in about two hours, except for Marcel who will be arriving here this afternoon.

"I need to get ready for the day gentlemen, Mommy and Daddies." I say, as I walk up the stairs quickly I hear Klaus and Kol saying "Hey mommy!"

After I get to the bathroom and get showered I realize that I don't have any clothes here. I open the bathroom door slightly and raise my voice slightly, they should be able to hear me right? Because of the whole vampire stuff. . ."I may not have any clothes here and I'd really like it if you'd politely supply me with a tank top or sweater and a pair of jeans please."

I close the door until I hear a knock and I see Rebekah. "Here sweetie, these should fit you well. We'll have to go shopping and get you clothes for when you stay the night."

"Oh no that's fine, I'll just order some online or something." I tell her with a shrug.

"But wouldn't you like to go shopping with me?" Rebekah asks with a pout.

I shift a bit and get behind the door and ask confused "would you want to shop with me?"

"Of course! I'd love to shop with you if you wouldn't mind shopping with me!" Bekah says with a shy smile.

"Okay, if you don't think I'd bore you then I'd love to0!" I tell her happily as I finish getting dressed.

"YAY!" Rebekah says excitedly "It'll be like mother daughter bonding! I can't wait!"

I giggle at her. "I guess it will Bekah."

As me and Rebekah walked down the stairs Elijah, Bonnie and Enzo walked in with Stefan and Caroline.

"Bonnie!" I say excitedly as I go over to her "How are you?"

"Great actually!" She says happily "Enzo, this is Elena. I know you remember her but I figured it's best I do introductions anyways."

"It's a pleasure " I say happily "I'm so happy for you Bonnie!"

I hug Elijah "hello uncle!" I say as I flounce over to Klaus and my others before I can see his reaction.

I grab Klaus hand and I tell them "Marcel should be here any minute now! I'm going to say hi to Stefan and Caroline!"

Caroline and Stefan are giggling to each other one the couch. "Hello! How are you two? Have you moved in yet?" I ask excitedly.

"We're good" Caroline says with a smile "no, I will be moved in tomorrow though. My mom doesn't mind of course so it won't be complicated!"

"I'm happy for you!" I say happily "you two are so adorable!" I tell them practically bouncing up and down! They're sooo adorable!

Marcel arrives then and I stand up and run over to him happily "Marcy!! It's so good to see you! We've missed you! Come meet my friend Caroline, she's with Stefan now, you remember Stefan yea? They're absolutely adorable!" I tell him as I drag him to them and then Marcel's mouth pops open in surprise just as Stefan and Caroline's does. I hear them whisper "mates."

My mouth pops open in shock "Well, alright then. Maybe there's something in the water here." I say in surprise. I hug Caroline and tell her "Congratulations Care! I'm happy for you."

"You boys treat her right or I'll beat you up some how!" I warn them sternly. She is my friend after all.

"No worries Lena." Stefan says with a smile.

Marcel puts his hands up "I'll treat her like a princess." He says.

"Good!" I tell them proudly as I go to gather blankets with Damon and Tyler as the rest start moving chairs and pillows around.

"So Stefan has to share a mate too?" Damon asks.

"Yes! But they'll all be adorable! Have you gotten to talk to Enzo yet?" I ask Damon curiously.

"Briefly." He says. Then he elaborates "he's a bit pissed at me still. But he's great full you saved him."

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised all of you have so many mates. Actually I'm surprised we haven't killed each other yet." Tyler says thoughtfully.

"Eh, we've been going out and killing things so if you keep that in mind then that probably helps lower the tension between all of you." I tell him as I grab a few blankets and gesture for the others to grab the last four that I can't fit in my hands.

"True, that does make me not want to kill Kai and Kol so much." Damon says irritated.

"Only those two?" Tyler says sarcastically.

"Just because you want to kill Klaus doesn't mean I care to. He's a bit funny." Damon says.

"Or you two agreed to do Lena together without including the rest of us!" Tyler says irritated.

"Yo, did you forget that I'm here two or did my life long dream of becoming invisible finally happen at the worst moment ever?" I ask them curiously.

Damon sighs. "Sorry Lena. We wouldn't do it without your permission."

I snort "oh I know that, but I'd rather not be treated like I'm not here you know." I tell them as we walk out into the living room.

I turn to Klaus who is beside Kai and Kol and ask curiously "so, I heard you and Day plan on doing me together huh?"

"Only if you agreed love." Klaus says quickly.

"I know that." I tell him amused "but maybe the first time we should all do it together you know? So that no one feels left out or something?"

Klaus pouts "fine. After that we all have fair game and if both parties agree then they can do it."

"We agree to that" Kai, Kol, Damon and Tyler say.

I nod in agreement. "Now! Let's get this Party Started!" I say excitedly.

"I declare You are my pony!" I say hopping onto Kol's back. "Lead the way my stead to the land of wonders and hopes!"

"How about the land of world domination?" Kai asks curiously.

"Maybe, but first we must get to the land of wonders and hopes!" I say pointing at Klaus.

"Me?" Klaus asks confused.

"Yes!" I say excitedly as I'm bouncing on Kol's back. "Get him."

Kol chuckles as he vamps to Klaus and I use my fake sword and say "Join me as we conquer the other princesses worlds!"

"Anything for you love." Klaus says happily as he vamps towards his bother Elijah and they have mock fights with Bonnie ordering both Elijah and Enzo, with Elijah following the orders and Enzo continuously stopping and giving Bonnie kisses making her giggle.

"Damon Join me on my quest and go after your brother!" I say happily.

Damon vamps over and they all start mock fighting, I jump off of Kol and head for Jeremy who had just gotten here with Anna and I say dramatically "I will conquer the whole world! Join me or perish!"

"Oh dear sister, how you wound me to think I wouldn't join you!" He replies equally as dramatic and we grab Anna and drag her into our mock fights.

Somehow Kai, Klaus, Tyler, Kol and Damon ended up over by me and it was us having mock fights instead. I knew they were toying with me of course otherwise I wouldn't have stood a chance.

I see Bonnie get tackled by Enzo and Elijah and then start making out. I turn my head and Caroline in being tickled by Marcel and Stefan.

I see my brother and Anna and a compromising position and I turn away. Wow, they are definitely adventurous.

I wrap my legs around Nik's stomach and flip our positions, but all he does is smile and wink as Kai takes me down with Kol as they start tickling me into almost hysterical laughter and tears. Klaus goes after my feet with Tyler and Damon grabs my hands that are trying to push Kai and Kol off to stop the torture. "Nooooooooo" I squeal with laughter. "MOMMY, DADDIES HELP ME!!!!" I scream out with giggles.

——

——

**LA**

After things settled down we decided to go to where Klaus knew was the nearest crime area in LA . .

"Who are we killing?" I ask curiously.

"Sex traffickers" Nik says. "When you mentioned us taking down those doing bad things I looked into it with some of my people and this is a group they found."

"No killing the victims, compel them to forget us and to find happiness, once we're done we'll contact the authorities and then make sure they are safely getting what they need." Klaus says sternly looking at the vampires with us.

"Let's take them out!" I say excitedly.

"First you need my blood love, no way in hell are we letting you in there without making sure you won't die." Klaus says sternly as he stuffs his wrist in my mouth and I gag as a reflex and push his hand back.

"Metallic" I say. "But oddly tasty, that's so weird." I sigh.

Kol coughs "I've been giving her my blood everyday."

"No I have." Damon says in surprise.

"What?" I ask confused "since when?"

"Since before the ritual." Damon says sheepishly. "I just I can't remember if i put it in anything you had before you did the ritual."

"Well, I'm not a vampire so you must not have put any in right? Because other wise I'd be a vampire." I ask him curiously.

"I don't know, I was frantic and worried, I can't remember if I actually did it or not."Damon says irritated.

"We'll ask the older Bennett when we return." Klaus says anxiously.

"Yay! Witches!" Kol says excitedly.

"Hey, what am I a ghost?" Kai says annoyed.

"No, but I was!" I say happily.

"You're a siphon" Kol says. "Maybe we can turn you. I mean you take magic so you may still be able to absorb it if we turn you."

"I still need to merge with my sister." Kai says.

"To bad you couldn't do that without actually killing her. But I'd take your life for hers. Wow that sounds rather cruel." I say with my brow scrunched.

"Let's go kill some people who deserve death love!" Nik says happily.

As we rush into the building Bonnie starts people on fire with her magic as the rest of us go for other kills.

I go into the first door I see, there's a man harming a girl she should never be harmed. I jump on his back and stab him in the head quickly. His brain matter going all over me and his victim. "Nik!" I shout.

He vamps here quickly and I gesture to her, her eyes are wide and frightened "it's okay, we're not going to hurt you, my friend here will make sure you're safe alright? We're going to get rid of all these guys here sweetie" I tell her gently.

Nik makes eye contact with her from a distance and compels her "when we leave this building you won't remember us, all you will remember is someone coming to save you all and you will not fear us while we rid the others from this place."

We rush out of the room and me and Caroline end up taking out two males attacking a male in one room.

I see Kai and Kol practically bathing in the traffickers blood that they kill.

We find a group planing on breaking in some "new" ones. Sick fuckers.

"I don't think so" I say as I walk into the room and throw a knife into one of their foreheads. He falls to the floor with a thunk.

"No, I think we should torture them before we kill them Sweetheart don't you?" Mommy asks me with a wicked smile.

"I quite agree Mom." I say with a smile.

"Not without us love." Klaus says as he walks in with everyone else. I bounce in excitement then, i can't wait to take them out.

"We'll pay you " one shouts and the rest agree.

We all roll our eyes. "Not a chance" kol says with disgust.

"all the money in the world wouldn't make up for this shit you sick Bastards" I snap out angrily.

"Let's take them out." Damon says.

Klaus smiles and then hybrids over towards them and starts tearing them apart literally and then we all follow suit.

I kick a guys jaw in as Kol rips out a mans throat and Kai begins to Gut out one.

Damon has been following Klaus example and ripping them apart.

Tyler is breaking necks, Rebekah and Caroline is breaking balls literally before she kills them. Stefan is snapping necks.

Marcel and Elijah are pulling out hearts.

Bonnie is setting them on fire, stoping and then setting them on fire again.

By the time we've called the authorities, the place looks like a war zone.

They had compelled everyone to forget us when we leave.

————

**Mikaelson Manson**

When we arrive back at the mansion awhile later I'm snuggled into all of them. Klaus is below me, Damon on one side, Kol on the other and Kai and Tyler are snuggled into the blankets on the other side of Damon and Kol in the bed.

———————————————————


	51. 51

Chapter 51 - Kill Me Now

—————————————

**Mikaelson Mansion**

It was early morning again and my pillows were moving. I mumble sleepily "stop moving. Me sleepy." Arms tighten around me briefly.

I hear a few chuckles and Klaus ask "Not gonna wake up love?"

"No" I mutter as the arms around me gently run up me s

"We have to see Sheila today Lena." Damon says from beside me.

"Yup, we have to find out why you're not a vampire or why you can't seem to come back as a vampire." Kol says.

"Alright." I say, as I look up to see that I'm laying on Klaus. I mumble "Klaus, you're looking good this morning."

Klaus chuckles again and smirks cheekily "So are you love."

I kiss him on the cheek and sit up, then yawn. I pat him on the head as he moves to sit up. He chuckles at me.

"Such a sweetheart you are." I tell him. I give Damon and Kol a kiss on the cheek as I walk past them as they mumble a "Good morning Lena."

I notice Tyler and Kai aren't here right now. Hopefully they're not trying to kill each other. I go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Today I'm wearing a loose black sweater with a pair of flared jeans.and my trusty combat boots of course. My hair is braided again of course.

I see Tyler and Kai in the kitchen when I get there. Kai is cooking, which is almost scary. "Not going to poison us are you Kai?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

Kai chuckles "No, my killing urges were satisfied last night dear. Maybe we can do it again tomorrow?"

Tyler huffs "why are all of your mates obsessed with killing?"

I shrug "how should I know? Besides you're one of them aren't you?"

"I'm not obsessed with killing." He says as he walks over to me while I'm watching Kai cook.

He stands in front of me and my heart beats frantically. He brings his hand up slowly and pushes my loose bangs away from my face and kisses me on the cheek.

I blush bright red "I'm obsessed with you though." He tells me with a gentle smile.

"Ohhh, how cute." Kai says sarcastically. "Your mate couldn't have just been me dear?"

I roll my eyes "you make it sound like I planned your fates. I simply do something stupid and we end up here."

"I think falling down the stairs is considered to be an accident love, not doing something stupid." Klaus says as he walks in.

"Exactly, just because you're a danger magnet doesn't mean you tried to fall down the stairs. I am however glad that you did." Damon says.

"Personally darling, I am glad you fell down the stairs too. You're quite fun you know, not many would humor us and take us on killing sprees. I honestly think you're perfect. ." Kol adds after he grabs a blood bag and tosses one to Klaus and Damon and then pulls out another and tears into it.

I snort in amusement "I'm glad that you're happy I died."

"Now that just sounds morbid Lena." Damon says as he bops me on the nose.

"I think Lena needs a hug." Tyler says with a wink as he walks over to me and starts tickling me.

I giggle. "You're such a weirdo." I tell him as he tickles me.

"Ah, you love me." He says happily as he stops and the others chuckle.

"So where are Jenna and Alaric?" Damon asks curiously he hasn't seen them around.

"A cruise I think." I tell him. "I mean they're both adults and I'm not their keeper, but they did mention a cruise last time I talked to them."

"Ohh, that makes sense. They've been packing a suitcase and were saying they'd be back by the end of next week." Tyler says.

"That's my fault." Klaus says " I bought them tickets love and asked if they'd like to go on a cruise for a week."

"I'd ask if you compelled them but they can't be compelled." I tell him. "That's very nice of you to do for them. Thank you. They needed a break."

"Anything for you love" Klaus says as he kisses me on the side of the mouth.

"How can none of you be compelled anyway?" Kol asks curiously

"Vervain tattoos, I had my family and Caroline get them right away" I answer him simply. "The rest of them got some around the time Katherine came into town."

——————————————————

**Bonnie's Grams Place**

We arrive at Bonnie's grandmas after breakfast, Sheila invites us in. Elijah, Bonnie and Enzo are snuggled on one of the couches together.

"Sit down please and then you can tell me why you're all over here for a visit hmm?" Miss Sheila says to them.

"Why isn't she a vampire?" Klaus asks.

Sheila raises an eyebrow "why would she be? Has she been killed with vampire blood in her system?"

"I think I gave her blood the day of the ritual but I'm not sure." Damon says hesitantly.

"Well, I did mention that the ritual could have side effects." Sheila says.

I yawn and lay my head on Tyler's shoulder.

"Immortality?" Klaus scoffs out "unlikely. I've never heard of a simple ritual causing such a thing."

"This was to the gods. Not between the ancestors. Anything is possible and I'm sure you don't want us to kill her to test it out." Miss Sheila says.

"Absolutely not." My mates snap.

"It'd be the easiest way to know though wouldn't it?" I ask Miss Sheila.

"Yes. Of course you'd have to digest some blood but it's the only way to be sure." Miss Sheila says.

"Well, why not? If I come back a vamp then I'm a vamp right?" I say to them.

"Oh" Damon mumbles. "I thought you meant for us to kill her without doing that."

"Here" Klaus says with frustration as he bites into his wrist and grabs my head gently as he puts his bloody wrist into my mouth.

I swallow his blood with a bit of a grimace. I'll never get used to the metallic taste of blood, it's like trying to eat a penny. Next thing I know my world goes black.

——

———

I start to come to sometime later and I'm hearing someone yelling "How could you just kill her like that?" Damon maybe?

"Geesh mate, she's going to be coming to in at least an hour anyways." Kol says.

"Why couldn't I have done it?" Kai asks.

"I feel so loved by you right now Kai!" I say sarcastically.

"Hey, I just wanted to get it out of my system." Kai says with a pout.

"I'm the one who snapped your neck." Klaus says. "Interestingly enough it is painful for all of us should you die."

Elijah, Bonnie and Enzo are watching us all curiously.

Sheila is silent as she watches me "how do you feel Elena?"

"My neck hurts, but other wise I'm just a little tired." I answer her honestly.

"Let me see if you're in transition." Sheila says, her hands touch mine and I see her concentrating.

She shakes her head "You're still human. But whether or not you'll age or even remain dead I do not know."

"What kind of help are you then witch?" Klaus and Kol snap annoyed. Seriously they're so alike sometimes it's funny.

I see Kai gritting his teeth and Damon speaks up "is there anything you do know?"

"Yeah, you gotta know something right Miss Bennett?" Tyler asks.

"I know that the gods don't want her dead nor any of you. But the impact of that I don't know. I don't know the lengths they went. I do know that the ancestors are very angry though." Miss Sheila says.

"Thanks Miss Sheila." I tell her as I pat her hand.

"No problem dear." She says with a smile.

"Bonnie!" I say happily as I hug her before I leave "it was good to see you, we should kill stuff together soon or hang out! Oh we could go swimming or to a water park or whatever you want to do! If you want anyways. You're very very busy now." I say with a wink.

Bonnie laughs "A water park would be fun, i haven't ever been to one and neither have Elijah and Enzo."

"Anything for you Bon" Elijah says as he kisses her temple. Aww.

"I'll be wherever this gorgeous lady is." Enzo says as he checks Bonnie out with a wink and Bonnie giggles. Adorable.

"See you!" I say happily as Kai and Tyler grab my hands and lead me out.

"I'm so glad she's happy!" I say with a smile at them.

"As long as you're happy as well Lena." Tyler says.

"Or as long as we get to kill people together" Kai and Kol add.

Damon rolls his eyes "So long as you're not trying to get yourself killed I'd say."

"Good point, no more trying to get killed love." Klaus adds with a nod.

I giggle "Aww, you are all so sweet, but I died for you Klausy!"

"Yes, luckily you did not remain dead yes?" Klaus says.

"If she had I would've killed you." Damon says instantly.

Klaus shrugs with his brow frowned in thought.. "We're mates, we probably all would've died."

"So, you've killed her twice?" Kai asks curious.

"He sacrificed me, it was brilliant." I tell him. "Kind of hot too" I add as an afterthought while tapping my chin.

Klaus chuckles and Tyler scoffs. "You seem so innocent but you're not are you Little Gilbert?" Tyler says.

"I've never been." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"But you're so oblivious " Damon says.

I roll my eyes "I'm sorry if innuendos were a normal thing with my past male friends Damon. How was I supposed to know you weren't just humoring me or thinking that 'hey she looks like Katherine maybe I can use her awhile' or something."

"Wait, you and your male friend joked around like that?" Tyler asks thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it was really funny sometimes. However I was told I could unintentionally be rather rude while we were joking around but they could be such assholes we just accepted it as normal really." I tell them.

————

—————

**Esthers Coffin**

**3rd POV**

Elijah, Bonnie and Enzo were by Esther's coffin.

"Are you sure you want to wake her?" Bonnie asks. "Didn't Elena say that would be a bad idea?"

"I would like to trust that my mother won't try to kill us." Elijah looks at Enzo then and asks with a sigh. "'We can turn her quickly with Lorenzo's Blood when she first awakens?"

Bonnie looks worried and sighs "you want to turn your mom?"

"If Enzo wouldn't mind feeding her his blood then yes, preferably." Elijah says.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Enzo says with a sigh.

——————————————————


	52. 52

Chapter 52 - Original Mommy Comes To Visit

—————————————————————

**Esthers Coffin**

**3rd POV**

Elijah lets out a sigh and Bonnie gets the coffin opened. As Elijah's mothers eyes start to open weakly Enzo moves to put his blood into her mouth but then her eyes snap open and she slams them into the wall.

Esther stands and she looks over the people before her. She sees a young lady, who looks much like Ayana but is also much different.

She locks eyes with her second oldest son feeling disappointed "Were you going to kill me Elijah?"

"Yes, you pose a risk to our family." Elijah says with sadness in his eyes.

"But I love you and your siblings very much." Esther tells her son, she does love them of course, but they're all monsters now aren't they?

"I want to believe you mother, but I'm not sure you can be trusted. However I will take you to the manor." Elijah tells his mother stiffly. Bonnie and Enzo go to Elijah's side and they all hold hands. "We will take you" Elijah says to correct himself then.

His mother looks between them curiously. Esther chooses to follow her son. She's a powerful witch, they cannot kill her.

————————————————————

**Mikaelson Manor**

**3rd POV**

Elena ended waking first the next morning. She was downstairs making pancakes for breakfast and humming to herself when Elijah, Bonnie, Enzo and Esther walk into the kitchen. 

"I guess I'm cooking for more people then." Elena mumbles as she starts making more pancake batter. 

"Hello" Esther says. 

"Yo, Grandma" Elena says as she mixes the batter and starts cooking up pancakes.

"Grandma?" Esther mutters then she speaks up and says "I would like to officially apologize for my son sacrificing you"

Elena snorts "Don't, I asked him too. He deserves some love you know, besides he's a total bad ass."

"Talking about me love?" Klaus asks as he walks in with Kai. He glances around and he sees his mother, brother, Bonnie and Enzo. He chooses not to acknowledge them as Kai and him walk over to Elena. 

"Of course honey" Elena replies as she continues to flip pancakes, Klaus chuckles. 

"You standing there cooking pancakes makes me want to wife you right now." Damon says as he walks into the kitchen beside Kol and Tyler shortly after. 

"I wanted to wife her when we went on that killing spree." Kol says as he stands beside Damon."very sexy, I'd love to do it again darling."

Tyler rolls his eyes as he checks out her ass as she cooks, he sees her other mates doing so as well.

"I could've made the pancakes" Kai says as he grabs another pan and starts the eggs from beside her.

"and instead you're making the eggs, you'll survive." Elena says with a laugh as Kai huffs and mumbles to himself.

Esther shuffles, she doesn't like to be ignored. They seem so normal almost and it unnerves her. "Klaus." She says just as Klaus starts moving his hand gently along Elena's back.

His head snaps towards his mothers and he sneers as he continues to gently glide his hand along Elena's back "Mother" he spits out angrily. "Are you here to kill me?"

Before Esther speaks Elena's head turns towards her, her eyes boring into hers and Esther can't help but feel incredibly scrutinized by her.

"She better not be." Elena says with her eyes narrowed.

"Of course not, I would like us to be a family" Esther says while lying through her teeth.

"Fine" Elena says suddenly "then I know just what we should do!"

Klaus snorts in amusement and crosses his arms "Of course you do love."

"Why do I feel like this will be an intervention of some kind" Damon says quietly to Tyler.

"It probably will be." Tyler says in agreement.

"I hope we get to kill someone" Kai says out loud and Esther glares at him, she's not impressed. Besides Siphons are unnatural as well after all.

They all look at him with a raised eyebrow just as Kol speaks up too, pats Kai on the shoulder and says "I couldn't agree more mate. I'd love to kill someone."

Elena giggles at them and shakes her head happily as she says . "Oh, I love you guys. But anywho, Mommy Original, we're going to have a Blanket Fort party in your honor and as long as you don't try to kill my boys or my friends or anyone on the do not kill list I'll be your new best uh. . Granddaughter?" Now Elena Just looks confused and Esther raises an eyebrow. . Granddaughter?

"Well technically she could call you a daughter in law too." Klaus adds with a smile.

"It's hard to say brother, we'd have to ask Rebekah, however we do know she enjoys calling her daughter considering she is mates with Elena's father." Elijah adds.

"Rebekah is what?" Esther asks confused.

"What you didn't watch your daughter and notice she's now technically my step mommy since my daddy is one of her mates?" Elena asks her sarcastically.

"So you're part of the family then dear?" Esther asks, trying not to be surprised.

"Well mother she is mates with me and Klaus." Kol adds.

"And me" Kai says with a dangerous smirk.

"And me." Damon adds with a wink at Elena.

"Hey, don't forget about me" Tyler adds with a huff.

"I never could forget about you Tyler." Elena says happily as she starts putting the pancakes on a serving plate and hands it to Klaus "put that on the table please."

Klaus complies and grabs the plate and brings them to the dining room as Elena hands off the table plates to Damon "please set the table dear."

"Yes Ma'am" Damon says with a smirk and a wink as he walks to the dinning room as Kai starts putting the eggs on a serving plate as well.

—————

**3rd POV**

I grab the forks and after Kai leaves I turn to Esther. "Do you think you're a good mother?"

Esther blinks and puts on a fake smile. "Of course I am."

"Hm, you do know a good mother needs to not only love her children but put her life on the line for them if necessary." I say easily.

Esther scowls and asks sharply. "How would you know anything about being a mother?"

"I had children in my other life. Three actually." I tell her. "I would kill for them even now, but regardless of what they did the idea of ever killing them is like imaging killing a baby. I lost one you know, he and his brother were born early, to early. He didn't make it past 24hrs. So I suppose you could say I had originally had four kids."

"This isn't your first life." Esther says in surprise.

"Not even my world honey." I tell her. "If it was then I would've been checking up on my babies. I still have my iPhone somehow though if you'd like to see what they looked like."

Esther smiles slightly then stops "I don't . ." She starts to say.

"We're going to have pancakes and then you're going to see what my babies had looked like. They're freaking adorable." I say with a sad smile, then I say happily "then you're going to watch 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' with us, then you're going to watch 'In The Army Now' after that We'll vote and we'll talk to Bonnie again since I'm sure she'll eventually be one of your daughter in laws and she's a sweetheart you'll love her. Then my dad is your son in law technically, so in a way your my step granny!"

"I feel like I missed more then I should have" Esther mutters as I drag her into the dinning room.

"Yup, now sit and eat your food that's been made with love." I tell her sternly.

"Finally decided to join us love?" Klaus asks sarcastically.

I stick my tongue out at him "Brat" I mumble.

"Ah, you love us Lena." Damon says with his signature smirk.

I put on my thinking face and I say jokingly "Nah, I love food sorry."

Kai huffs and says "only if it's my food."

"Only if you don't poison me Kai" I say with a smile.

"He poisons you and I'll rip out his throat darling." Kol adds gallantly.

"I would rip him to shreds first." Tyler interjects.

I giggle and they look at me "you're all so cute." I say as I continue eating my pancakes and eggs.

"we are not cute." They all say with a pout.

I giggle again and whisper "adorable."

I see Elijah shifting uncomfortably and Bonnie and Enzo looking like they're trying to blend into the chairs or something. "Did you guys do something stupid?" I ask curiously.

"We released her." Bonnie says. Every head at the table snaps towards her and I can tell that Kol and Klaus are holding themselves back from attacking her.

"That's okay, we'll convert her." I say excitedly. "Maybe we'll invite Pearl and Sheila over! I bet they could all be awesome friends!"

Esthers eyebrows are frowned in confusion. Aren't they supposed to actually kill her if she intends to kill them? She'll admit she's curious though, one hardly gets more then one life after all. She'll just hold off on her destructive plans against them for now, then she'll kill them.

"Where is my daughter and her supposed mates?" Esther's asks then.

"Probably out somewhere" Klaus says.

"Frolicking about" Kol replies.

"Getting hot and heavy in bed" Damon says with a smile.

"Exploring the forest." Tyler adds.

"Checking out the magic sticks" Kai says with a fake smile.

I huff "snuggling in Because of sleepiness." I say with a roll of my eyes. "Or sex, whatever. It's cute."

"That's because it's not your sister." Kol says with his nose scrunched up.

"Nope, it's just my dad, my step mommy and Tyler's uncle." I reply sarcastically.

Kol scrunches his eyes in disgust "wow that sounds gross."

I giggle and then as they all look at me confused I burst into laughter. After I settle down I tell them "yes, but they're happy and as long as they're not doing it in front of me I will survive."

—————————————


	53. 53

Chapter 53 - The Past Slips Out and Original Mommies First Fort Party

—————————————————————

**Mikaelson Mansion**

"I'm so excited, you're going to have so much fun!" I tell Esther excitedly as I grab her hand. "Mommy and the Daddy's are here already." I'm going to convert her. Fuck the plot.

"I'll call Marcel, Caroline and Stefan." Klaus says with a sigh as he leaves the room.

"I'm sorry we woke her." Bonnie says then apologetically "but Elijah was hoping she could become part of the family again you know?"

"It's okay, come on mommy original, we're going to get pillows from the bedrooms." I tell her happily.

She follows silently "why do you care for them." She asks curiously "they're abominations and unnatural."

"Because they're human. Sure they're vampires but vampires are humans too, just as werewolves and witches are. Their major difference is that they have to drink blood to survive and they got perks. They just have a major iron deficiency I suppose. Then there's heightened emotions. Sure they can hate and kill viciously but humans, witches and werewolves can too you know? Nature has adjusted for them too so that helps. To all of a sudden remove them would be chaotic and damaging. Not to mention incredibly dangerous." I tell her passionately. "You can't trust anyone really. Anyone can be a liar, anyone can be a murderer, anyone can be a rapist or they can be great people whom you intend to kill because your judgement is clouded by something you don't understand."

"My children have killed many" Esther states simply.

I raise an eyebrow "they've been alive a thousand years, they're human in the simplest of ways. They want love. They want support. They needed both love and support and then maybe another way would've been found for them to obtain the blood without causing death, but you and your jackass of a husband fucked that up."

"My son is an abomination. All of them are abominations." Esther snaps.

"So are you, witches, werewolves and vampires logically shouldn't exist but in this world they do. But even then he didn't sleep with his father, YOU did so grow the fuck up and be a mom, a real mom. One that actually wants her kids to be taken care of, one that doesn't want to be so full of bitterness that she thinks hurting her own kids is a good thing. Fuck, I wouldn't of thought twice about killing my husband if he hurt my kids the way he hurt yours."

"You never went through anything like that, how would you know?" Esther snaps again, seemingly very upset.

"Because my husband wasn't much better to me, before we married it was harsh and brutal and I didn't know what to do, I had promised him not to leave. At first I thought maybe it was okay for a man you were dating to not listen when you tell them no, when you fight hard for them to not touch you." I say a little shakily, I always try to forget about the fights, the way he'd pull on me when I used to cry as he hurt me. I start hearing things breaking downstairs and sounds of anger.

I swallow as I continue, trying my hardest to keep myself strong. I need to say this. "The thing is, I always fought back. He liked it when I did but I couldn't not fight. He preferred not to hit me at first, but I didn't stop fighting and even then he preferred it so I just couldn't move . ." Tears slip past my eyes then. Even as the sound of shattering objects gets louder.

I suck in a breath and breathe out as I continue, silent tears going past my eyes, I won't cry about it. It happened, no one will do that to me anymore. "He felt he needed the control, he had snapped. I wanted to leave but I made him a promise before you see and I don't like to break promises. ." I hear things being broken downstairs mixed in with shouts of anger but still but I did not stop.

"The difference is when I told him I'd kill him if he laid a hand on our kids I meant it, even if I'd have to bury his body myself and he luckily is very strongly against child violence at least. But he fucking snapped before they had been born." I snap back at her harshly my breathing going ragged. It was a dark part in both my life and his, most of the time he'd black out when it happened, who knows maybe my world wasn't a normal world either. He always seemed to not be himself, his words were different, his voice if he even spoke then. It was almost like another soul was in his body then. But maybe I was delusional then too. I used to have such horrific vivid dreams.

Esther shifts uncomfortably and turns away as she grabs blankets and pillows as she rushes from the room.

Kol, Klaus, Damon, Tyler and Kai walk in looking pissed off. I glance at them and turn away embarrassed. I wasn't going to tell them. They won't want me anymore I'm sure but that's okay. It's best they know.

I shift uncomfortably as they walk over to me, I can't help but feel cornered now. I keep my gaze on the ground. I feel as hand go into my hair and I tense, reliving things is hard.

"I won't hurt you Lena." I hear Damon say "we're not him."

I feel as hand grab my left and I take a deep breath as I feel tears gather in my eyes. "It's okay Lena, we won't let something like that happen to you." I hear Tyler say as he caresses my left hand.

My right hand is gently grabbed then as I hear Kol say gently "Oh darling, if he were in this world I would murder him for what he did to you."

I feel a hand on my chin, my first reaction is to jerk away but the hand tightens around it slightly. "Shh, shh love, we're not going to hurt you, please just look at me." I hear Klaus say softly as he lets go of my chin and runs a hand along my face gently.

"Please Little Elena." I hear Kai say as he rubs a hand down my back gently. "We won't hurt you, unless you want us to of course. But we'd do anything for you."

"We could probably find him and bring him here to kill him for you love." Klaus says softly as my eyes go up to him then.

I shake my head silently as I ask quietly trying to prevent myself from the painful urge to cry. "Don't you want me gone now?"

They look between each other amused "no" they say quietly.

"We want you to be strong and secure here, we want you to know we won't harm you" Klaus is saying as Kai interjects "unless you want us to" klaus glares at Kai then and Kai just smiles happily.

I can't stop the small twitch of my lips

"We won't let anyone harm you." Damon says then softly with a nod.

"I'll kill anyone if they try Lena" Tyler says.

"We will all kill them" John, Rebekah and Mason say from the doorway with scowls on their faces.

"Agreed" Elijah and Stefan say as they walk in with their mates.

Caroline and Bonnie rush over and he mates move away enough for them to hug her as Caroline whispers "I knew it was something bad. I'm so sorry that happened to you Elena."

I take another deep breath, I'd prefer a topic change. As if Esther was reading my mind she comes in looking nervous and she says "I have blankets and pillows in the living room, would you ladies mind helping me set them up? Maybe the boys can make the food for us humans?"

We all glance between each other and nod. Me, Caroline and Bonnie follow her, the boys can hear us anywhere in the house. A rather creepy and comforting thing I suppose.

It was an hour later when we were sitting comfortably on the floor where I'm showing them picture of my other life's babies.

"That's my Oldest, he had my eyes and his daddies sharp features. He was rather lively and he was a mommies boy through and through." I tell them gently "he was 6 when I had died."

"This is my daughter, she was 4. I was always told that she was almost a spitting copy of me. She loved barbies and kittens and snuggles. Also a mommies baby." I tell them.

"This one is my youngest when he was 3, he originally had a twin but he died 24hrs after birth. They we're born incredibly early you see and he just couldn't go on any longer. But anyways he liked to get into everything he was kind of like a human monkey and he was adorable too of course. He loved cars and while he was in the NICU it was like being without an arm." I say softly.

"They're adorable" Esther says with a far away look on her face.

"I agree, I'm surprised you haven't showed us before " Caroline says with a pout.

I shrug with a sad smile "I missed them, I hoped to go back home and I wasn't ready to dig into my past, even the happy parts of it."

The boys were sitting around near by glancing at the pictures on my olds life device and talking quietly. It's a rather tame and Quiet party compared to the others we've had.

"True, you could've given the Nile a run for its money" Caroline says with a nod.

Bonnie holds my hand as Esther sighs "I'd like to try, but I don't know if I can properly mother them anymore."

"Then don't. Once their children are grown parents let their children live. You don't have to babysit them. Just live nearby but far enough away so you don't motherly want to smack them on he back of the head" I tell her. "Family is suppose to protect each other, not harm each other. But even then they need to be able to live and make mistakes, everyone makes mistakes."

"But I" she starts and then stops with a confused look on her face.

"You want to mother them." I say gently with a nod "then love them like a mother does."

———————————————————


	54. 54

Chapter 54 - Having Fun!

—————————————

**Mikaelson Mansion**

I was bouncing around excitedly, after yesterday I needed to go out and have fun.

My mates have been crowding me a bit, granted it's only been a night and all, I can't help but feel that they kind of expect me to break down again.

I couldn't though could I? Every time I thought I was aloud to be sad and hopefully let it all out he'd turn it around and then I was always comforting him for what he did to me.

So I smile, smiles and happiness that's what I had to do right?

"Let's go have fun!" I say excitedly after I finished eating and we headed to the living room.

"Where love?" Klaus asks before the others could speak up.

"Clubbing!" I say excitedly.

"Fine" Damon says while Klaus scowls at him.

"But, were all going darling." Kol adds.

"Good!" I say happily "it'll be so much fun."

———————————————————————

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"I'm kind of surprised they didn't all decide to come with" Caroline says as she walks me towards her room.

"Yeah, me too. They can all be a bit too protective" Bonnie says as we follow Caroline.

I shrug "I'm sure they have other things to do, none of us are completely helpless."

"True, I know Jeremy wanted to stick close to you though since he found out from Tyler that you shared some of what you went through." Anna says softly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're going to be very protective of you now." Caroline says with a nod.

I sigh as we look through the clothes.

"How about you wear this?" Caroline asks me as she holds up a brown tank top and a beige over shirt that splits at the top and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans.

I nod "Alright. But I'm not wearing any heals."

Bonnie smiles and rolls her eyes while Caroline laughs "we know" they said.

I giggle a little "I'm glad, now what will you ladies be wearing?"

Both girls were wearing party dresses with high heals, they looked fabulous though of course.

———————————————————————

**A Club Somewhere**

I rode with the girls, Bonnie was driving this time, we had picked up Anna on our way here and Jeremy rode with the others here.

I could hear the music from outside as we parked and it made me feel so hyper I started bouncing around.

"Sister dear" Anna said with a wide grin as she helped me out of Bonnie's car and hooked arms with me.

"Sister mine" I say with a wink. She'll be a lovely sister-in-law.

"Stealing my sister Anna?" I hear my brother shout to us jokingly as we walked to the Club.

"Yup, she's my sister now." Anna says back with a joking grin on her face as Jeremy moves beside her.

"Well, I did ask you to marry me." Jeremy states. My mouth pops open in surprise and then I start clapping.

"Yay!!" I say happily as I hug them both. "I'm so so excited for you both!"

"Wait, you're both engaged now?" Tyler asks as my mates reach us.

"Yeah, we aren't getting married right away of course but we plan to within the next couple years." Jeremy says happily.

My uh . . Dads and Mom arrive and strangely enough the Mikaelson mother is here as well, maybe she'll have a good time?

"Hello Love." Klaus says as he walks in step beside me and Tyler. Damon, Kol and Kai are following right behind us as we go into the club.

"Nik!" I say happily. "Are you boys going to dance too?"

"You know I will Lena." Damon says with a smirk as I smile excitedly.

"Anything for you dear" Tyler says with a wink.

"I'd love to dance with you darling!" Kol says excitedly "and maybe kill anyone who try's to get between us!"

"We get to kill people?" Kai asks as his head shots up and I giggle "oh, well sure, but I'd like to kill people next time we go out too."

I roll my eyes fondly "I feel so honored that you'll put off murder for me." I say snarkly.

Kai smiles brightly at me.

"Well love, to be honest I was very much hoping to get to dance with you." Klaus adds as he looks around "however I'd rather you also not go to far from us, I will kill anyone if they try to hurt you."

I gulp and nod then ask "Does that mean I'll need an escort to the bathroom? Because to be honest until we're having kinky sex together and stuff and I see you do awkward things too I think I'd prefer to do that alone. Besides and I quote 'I can wipe my own ass' so, yeah."

They blink and then Kai bursts into laughter "someone's shy!" He says excitedly.

I roll my eyes and say with a laugh "most people don't like having someone watch them use the pot you Psycho"

Now Kai rolls his eyes as the other men look thoughtful.

"One Of us will wait outside for you." Klaus says with a nod.

"I agree, I don't want our darling to get into any danger."Kol says with a grin.

"Works for me" Tyler says with a nod in agreement.

"I can't disagree , she's a danger magnet after all." Damon says with a shrug as he pats me on the shoulder. I roll my eyes.

"That's fine" Kai says as he checks me out and I shift a little self consciously. He nods then says"Yeah, I wouldn't trust anyone else around her but one of us anyways."

"I'm right here you brats." I say with annoyance.

"We know Lena, But you don't take being protected seriously." Damon says sternly.

"You don't take being protected at all" Tyler adds with a frown as he crosses his arms over his chest, why do they all have to be so hot?

"True, she does seem to enjoy starting trouble doesn't she?" Klaus says looking awfully amused and proud of that fact.

I huff and open my mouth to snark back when Kol replies all too happily almost bouncing with excitement "Aww, it seems our Little Darling is also our Little Trouble Maker."

I roll my eyes as Kai says stuffily to me "Just know that if anyone try's to hurt you We will gladly kill them."

I snort and shake my head with a small smile "and I'll admit that I'm not surprised, torture is our friend then yeah?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way to surprise you darling." Kol says with a wink at me and then shoves Tyler and says "Besides Tyler here needs to be initiated into the killing madness."

Tyler huffs and says to Kol "I'll kill and torture for Lena. Although i prefer to kill and torture with her."

I nod then "I agree, but first let's go dance!" I say excitedly as I grab both Kol and Tyler's hands as the rest of them follow along onto the dance floor. I start hearing the beat to Same Disease by RED

I start swaying my hips with my arms above my head as I follow the beat as my boys surround me.

_I am toxic I am so impure_

_I am dying inside I'm dying for a cure_

I start quietly singing as I sway my hips and move my hands against my body.

_Separated I am quick to resist_

_I am all alone infected with this_

_I'm immune to you, you're immune to me_

My arms go back into the air as I twirl around and dance.

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_I'm a sun show isolated and cored_

_Only you can touch me, you alone_

Kol comes over and puts his hands on my hips as he dances beside me. I freeze momentarily and I'm pretty sure that I probably blushed but I don't stop and I keep swaying my hips to the beat.

_I'm immune to you, you're immune to me_

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_I am immune to you, you are immune to me_

Kol grabs my hand and spins me around and then pulls me close, then back out again. He pulls me back towards him, his hands back on my hips as we sway again to the beat.

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_I am immune to you, you are immune to me_

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_This attraction , we are not getting around_

_It's a fever I share, it's a plague I fear_

Kol spins me out again and into Kai's arms. Holding my hand Kai spins me as well and then pulls me close, his hands on my waist as he dances beside me.

_Separated I am quick to resist_

_I am all alone infected with this_

_I'm immune to you, you're immune to me_

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_I am immune to you, you are immune to me_

Kai spins me then into Tyler's arms and Tyler just pulls me against him, his body swaying against mine. His hands are on my waist lightly as he dances with me.

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_I am immune to you, you are immune to me_

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

Tyler spins me then into Damon's arms. Damon quickly grabs my hand and pulls me against him and we follow the beat of the music. My hips swaying as he dances with his hands on my hips gently.

_It's infecting me , it's infecting you_

_I'm running sick just like you_

_It's infecting me , it's infecting you_

_Inflict me with your love_

I swing my hips to the music my arms in the air again as Klaus comes over and takes Damon's place. His hands are secure but light against my hips as I dance with my hips.

_I am immune to you, you are immune to me_

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_I am immune to you, you are immune to me_

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

He grabs my hand and spins me around a few times before he lets me go and they watch me continue to dance, my body moving as I sway to the beat of the music.

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_We are both sick cells with the same disease_

_We are all sick cells with the same disease_

As the music comes to a stop I settle down a bit but I'm practically bouncing in anticipation as I begin dancing to the next song that comes on.

I'm not sure how long we're out on the dance floor but it was exhilarating and all of the boys danced. I saw Caroline, Stefan and Marcel dancing. I'm kind of surprised they haven't went to New Orleans yet.

Elijah, Bonnie and Enzo were on the dance floor as well having lots of fun.

Jeremy and Anna were dancing with each other as well. My soonish sister in law! That's exciting and not unexpected.

"Thank you for dancing with me!" I say excitedly as I walk with them to the bar. I had so much fun.

We leave about an hour later back to home.

———————————————————————

**Mikaelson Mansion**

When we arrive home we're rather tired but we don't go to sleep yet. As the rest of our friends arrive we get the dice and I get the Farkle Rules.

As everyone arrives we sit at the table with a few beers or in my case Mikes Hard. Yummy.

"To get on the board you have to score 500 points." I inform them as I show them the game sheet.

"Since none of you have played before well start with the 10,000 points to win. If you guys decide you'd like to go for a higher number after that we will pick one and make it so that's how many points are needed to win. If you get to a number you want and the person next to you is on the board then you can hand your remaining side to them and they can try to win points off of the points you've already earned, normally no one tries unless they have a rather large amount of points though." I explain to them as their mother sits down beside us all. I guess we're lucky that Klaus decided to buy a larger table because there's a lot of us here.

"Let's play this Farkle!" Kol says excitedly as he plays first. He scores 250, he doesn't have enough to get on the board so he pouts a little as he hands the dice to the next person.

I'm not sure what surprises me most, that none of them have tried to kill each other or how fast they became addicted to Farkle. It was awhile before anyone ended up on the board though. None of us could get 500 for the first couple rounds.

It was the third time it went around the table, Caroline had rolled it and she get 1500 for her first score and then we all began to score enough to get on the board. I watch them all as they innocently pick on each other. I can't stop giggle that goes past my lips. I know they all heard me because they look at me and smile happily. I can't stop the smile on my face as I watch them. I don't think they notice how much like a large family they all seem right now.

I watch as their mother smiles softly at all of them. I can see it's genuine by how her eyes mist over. She likes this.

——————————————————


	55. 55

Chapter 55 - Adventures of The Traveling Fangs, The Wolf, The Siphon and The Human.

————————————————————

**Mikaelson Mansion**

I wake up snuggled in between Klaus and Tyler this morning and I yawn.

"I'm eating your hair" I hear Tyler say with amusement and annoyance in his voice.

I huff "is it at least tasty?" I ask him jokingly.

"I'd rather drink your blood love." Klaus says as I look up at him just in time to see him make a grossed out face as he removes the hair from his mouth.

I roll my eyes and say jokingly "it's not my fault you're trying to eat my hair."

Kai sits up from beside Tyler and says snarkily "I'll eat your hair, so long as it's short and attached to something else that I'd like to eat."

I burst into quiet giggles, covering my mouth in surprise. In between giggles I say "Aw! Kai is a big boy now!"

Kai grabs his pillow, throws it at me and says "You're lucky I like you."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Put that back in your mouth otherwise I'll put it in mine Lena." Damon says from beside Klaus.

"Not if I do it first." Tyler says challengingly.

I snicker and say sarcastically "I could put something else in my mouth too, but I'm not offering am I Day?"

"You're a tease aren't ya love?" Klaus asks from beside me with a dimpled smirk.

"Would you do a strip tease?" Kol asks suddenly sitting straight up with a excited grin on his face.

I break into giggles again. "No, not yet."

"Awe" Kol says with a pout "I'd love to see you naked."He says with a wink.

"I think we all would." Kai says with a grin.

I snort and then sigh "I'm not against it, I just. . "

"You think we'll hurt you after we do it or while we do it." Damon says while looking at me.

I shrug feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry" I say quickly.

"You don't need to be sorry love." Klaus says as he puts a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Well, we could be very gentle and if you ask us to stop then we'll stop." Tyler says with a shrug.

The guys look at each other with a thoughtful look on their faces.

"But would you really?" I ask worriedly.

"We'd always stop for you darling." Kol says with a wide grin.

Kai adds "and we'll kill anyone else who tries."

"I'd prefer to torture them first actually." Klaus and Damon say.

"We're up for that brother." Kol says with a smug smirk.

"I'm quite sure Elena would love to help." Kai says happily as Tyler roll his eyes with a small smile on his face looking rather amused.

"Sure, nothing like bonding over torturing and killing people who deserve it!" I say with an excited grin and a clap.

Klaus, Kol and Damon start laughing as Klaus squeezes my shoulder lightly.

"You fit us perfectly love." Klaus says brightly as he removes his hand from my shoulder.

Damon comes to sit beside me then and bumps my shoulder as Klaus sits on my other side.

I watch Kol and Kai discuss torture techniques while Tyler asks them questions.

"What about boiling?" I ask them curiously.

All of there heads snapped towards me confused. "Boiling what darling?" Kol asks curiously.

"The person you're torturing, boiling them alive. It's supposed to be long and excruciating isn't it?" I ask curiously. "Or you could always use iron combing for torture"

"Well, i normally like to kill them with my bare hands love" Klaus says then.

"Me too," Damon, Kai and Kol add.

"But using devices could be fun." Kai adds with a thoughtful nod.

I walk over and sit by Tyler, I bump his shoulder playfully "Hey Ty."

"Lena." Tyler says with a smirk as he grabs my hand. "What are we going to do today?"

"Could we kill people again?" Kai asks excitedly.

"We could go out and exterminate some gangs I suppose." Klaus says thoughtfully. "We'd have to choose where though, Chicago, LA, Miami, New York or somewhere else."

I stand up and pull Tyler up with me as I start bouncing on my feet "Let's do it! We'll have fun, ohh maybe we could take out another bar soon too!" I say excitedly as my mates begin to chuckle.

Klaus says with a wink "anything for you love"

"Yay" I say happily as I start giving them all hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Just us this time?" Damon asks then.

"I think that'd be a good idea." Kol says with a grin.

"Yeah, it gives us time without interference as well." Kai says.

"Interface from what?" I ask him with my brows frowned curiously.

"Everyone Lena." Tyler says and I'm still confused. Seriously, vague brat.

"I don't understand." I tell them confused. "Have people been bothering us and I haven't noticed?" I ask concerned "do we need to move?"

"We want to get you alone without anyone bothering us. Lest of all your father who seems to be finding it funny to come downstairs and 'talk' to us while you're sleeping." Klaus says with his whole 'angry face' and all that.

Damon huff then and looks at Klaus and Kol "Fucking prick, couldn't your sister have someone less annoying as a mate!"

I huff then "He isn't annoying, he's entertaining and he just needs to let lose."

"WE HEARD THAT!" we hear Daddy, Rebekah and Mason yell from upstairs somewhere.

I snicker as Damon grabs my hand while we walk towards the front door.

As we go towards the car and I ask them curiously as "do we even know where we're going?"

———————————————————————

**The Vehicle**

"Nope, maybe we'll take a page out of your book darling and just see what happens." Kol says as we all start to get inside the car.

"It'll be the Adventurous of the Traveling Fangs, The Wolf, The Siphon and The Human!" I say excitedly as I get placed on Damon's lap, kol is pouting beside us while Tyler sits on the other side of us and Kai is up by Klaus who pulls out of the driveway.

"That's the name you pick?" Damon asks with a playful scoff. "Such a shame" he says dramatically.

"Well, it's not like you've picked out a name for our upcoming adventures." I say with a roll of my eyes and a small laugh.

"Is the name up for debate then love?" Klaus asks curiously from the drivers seat. "Because I'm part wolf."

"Maybe" I answer with a giggle. "Oh I know, but it wouldn't fit in the tittle"

"We're not in a TV show or a Book darling." Kol says as Klaus starts grumbling under his breath, all I caught was 'crazy' and 'breaking the fourth wall' how he knows about the fourth wall is beyond me, but maybe he enjoys Anime?

I'll ask him all about it later!

"Will we not be coming back?" Tyler says curiously as he turns his head towards me.

"We'll be back," Damon says with a roll of his pretty blue eyes.

"Of course we'll be back, but our adventures will be so exciting!" I say happily, practically bouncing joyfully on Damon's lap, his hands tighten around my waist.

"Can you stop bouncing Lena." Damon asks with a strained voice as he moves his hand and starts to run his fingers over my stomach

"Sorry" I say sheepishly as Tyler reaches over and grabs my hand.

"When you're ready we'd love for you to bounce on us anytime." Kol says with a husky voice as he looks at me.

"I'd be up for it after we commit murder or now." Kai says excitedly.

"Where are we going?" I ask Klaus as I move onto Kol's lap carefully, Damon's hands guiding me over safely.

"Well, like you said love, we're going on an adventure." Klaus replies with a wink.

I can't stop bouncing then, I'm so excited! It'll be so much fun! "I'm so excited! Are we going to irradiate gangs in Chicago? Or maybe take over some big companies too! Or maybe take over the teaching systems and popular news stations to change the way people think! Ohhh, we could take over..." Kol interrupts me before I can continue though

"Who knew you were so diabolical darling!" Kol says with his face in my neck then, I feel his tongue moving across my neck with gentle nibbles, his arm across my shoulders and I can't stop the moan that comes out of me as the heat between my legs begins.

"I can smell your arousal darling." Kol says quietly in my ear despite the fact that they can all hear him.

I hear my mates take a deep breath as I let out another breathily moan as "Not now" comes out of my mouth.

"I agree, Kol, not in the car" Klaus says with strained annoyance in his voice as he continues to drive.

"Please Little Lena let us kill someone first." Kai says with a pout, "I'd love to see you like that first before we have you moaning for us"

"You're just jealous" Kol says as he nibbles on my neck one more time and then sits back in his seat, his hands roaming me over my clothes gently

"Damn right we're jealous you jerk." Tyler huffs at Kol then he turns to me "you're smell is hard to ignore when you're like that."

Damon hums thoughtfully then says "well, killing and intense situations get her turned on" I hit him lightly. "It's true" Damon says with a huff as he crosses his arms and the others snicker.

"Yeah, Yeah, I can't help it. It's what I'm used to." I say with irritation as I snuggle into Kol, facing Damon. "Hey Nik, you're not going to crash us or anything right?"

Klaus chuckles "Nah, don't worry about it love. You can take a nap."

"Kay" I say quietly as my eyes start drifting even as I listen to the boys talk quietly amongst themselves.

—————

—————

It's dark when I wake up, I'm still snuggled into Kol who is gently rubbing my back, I close my eyes again.

"Finally awake Darling?" Kol asks softly.

"Yeah" I say with a yawn "you're so comfy, where are we?"

"We're almost to Chicago now love" Klaus says quietly.

"What's the plan?" I ask Klaus and Kol, the others are asleep now or just resting their eyes.

I look around as I see Chicago come into view.

"Well darling, how do you feel about traveling down some of the darker parts of town tonight?" Kol asks curiously.

"We'll be following you by rooftop." Klaus adds quietly. "Except for Kai, he'll be beside you for protection until we come out to help." He pulls down a side road somewhere.

I'm a horrible directionally challenged person so honestly we're just going down a lot of the back roads in Chicago right now.

My mates start sitting up as we turn down another road until Nik gets to a fancy hotel that's on the outskirts of Chicago.

———————————————————————

**A Fancy Hotel in Chicago**

Nik parks and he opens the car door for me, I get out followed by Kol. I look around as the chilly Chicago air goes through me.

"We'll go in, book a room and get ready." Nik says after eyeing each of us.

I nod along and I follow them up "you know, we didn't pack for any of this." I inform them. They all just shrug.

"We can always compel someone to buy us things." Nik says simply as the rest of them nod. As we walk into the building I take in its appearance, the lobby is large with chandeliers and a nice seating area.

I sigh "alrighty then."

"We'd like your penthouse suite" Nik tells the man at the front desk.

"Of course, Sir" the man says happily. Compulsion probably then. He hands the room cards to Nik and we follow him to the elevator.

We don't say much now as the elevator goes up, talking in a public place about a plan to massacre a gang of some sort is not exactly a grand ol' plan.

The elevator dings and we step out, Nik leads the way making me wonder if perhaps he's stayed in this one sometime before.

"It's here, room 400" Nik says as he slides the card across the slot, Nik turns the nob and we enter. I look around the room as I walk in surprised, it's so fancy.

It was like walking into a house instead of a suite. The room is a big living room, with a open kitchen near it. There are two doors on one side of the room and one on the opposite side.

"Wow" I say as I look around. "It's pretty."

"Pretty?" Damon asks with a raised eyebrow.

"How about exquisite darling?" Kol asks as Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Aren't we on a bit of a schedule here?" Klaus asks curiously.

"Yes, we can't expect to go out and kill someone if we stand around here can we?" Kai asks with a snort.

"And here I wanted to show Elena around the bedroom" Kol says with a wink.

"Not without me Rambo" Damon says snarkily.

"We all want to show her around the bedroom, idiots." Tyler says while he crosses his arms sounding rather annoyed.

———————————————————


	56. 56

Chapter 56 - The Adventure Begins With a Massacre In Chicago

———————————————————

**A Hotel Somewhere in Chicago**

After the boys settled down I went to take a shower to get ready for our little killing adventure. As I walk back into the room I see them all sitting down with a deck of cards.

"What are you guys playing?" I ask as I walk towards them.

"Poker" Damon says offhandedly, focused on his cards looking rather frustrated.

"Aren't we supposed to be committing a massacre?" I ask them curiously. Aren't they supposed to be the homicidal maniacs of this group or something? Well, except Tyler but we're working on that!

" Oh, we will love. Right now I'm going to kick everyone's ass in poker." Klaus says dismissively while he looks at his cards carefully.

The other boys huff and make noises of displeasure at Klaus. Kol looks ready to stick his tongue out at him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist darling, the games almost done." Kol says with a wide grin on his face while winking at me.

I roll my eyes at him as Tyler puts two cards down and adds "Yeah, then we can go kill things."

Kai looks at his cards thoughtfully as he pulls out three from the middle like with a frown "people, people who will fight back. It should be fun"

"I'm counting on it being fun Kai." I tell him happily.

"Honestly Lena, you'd have fun being just about anywhere." Damon adds in with a huff as they laid their cards down.

"Haha, I might not be as homicidal but I did win!" Tyler says with a grin as he points to his Royal Flush.

"Beginners luck." Damon states offhandedly as Klaus and Kol roll their eyes.

"No man, I've played before. It has been awhile though." Tyler tells him with a happy smile. I wonder how often he wins.

"Don't we have a massacre to commit?" Kol drawls out with a raised eyebrow looking between us and then winking at me.

"Yay!" I say excitedly "let's do this! It'll be fun! We'll have fun!" I know, I know I'm bouncing around maybe being a bit to excited to go out and help my mates kill people but it'll be fun right? I think it'll be fun. Besides the people we will kill hurt people on purpose when they could like give out hugs are something.

"Keep your pants on Little Lena, you'll get to kill someone soon enough." Tyler says as he walks over and ruffles my hair and then kisses me on the mouth.

My hands go over his head as he kisses me, his mouth molded against mine gently and I hold back a moan, I feel as hand start to touch my back and someone start to kiss my neck.

I pull back, I see that it's Klaus kissing my neck gently "Alright, how about we kill people then we'll uh, we'll consider doing the nasty or something." I say feeling both nervous and excited about it.

"You're such a unique human." Kol says gleefully. "Who knew we'd get so lucky where you enjoy killing just as much as we do!"

Before I can respond Damon pouts and says playfully "I feel so left out now."

I place a hand on his shoulder and say jokingly as we head out of the hotel room. "Ohh, my poor poor Day, do you need kisses?"

"Yes, yes I do my lady." He replies back with a wink.

I hop up and kiss him on the side of the lips as we all go into the elevator. "All better now Day Day?" I ask playfully.

He huffs and pouts again "no, I want more kisses"

"You know, I'm all for foreplay and everything but can we at least wait until we kill someone or while we kill someone?" Kai asks irritated.

"So wait, you'd totally be up for it if while we killed something we had hot steamy sex or something?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd be up for it doll! The way you look covered in blood makes me want to ravage you!" Kol says excitedly as we walk out of the hotel.

"To be honest love, I would fuck you in the middle of a fight while blood reigns down on us gladly." Klaus says with a sadistic grin on his face.

"I would do it, you're fucking hot when you're killing someone." Damon says with a smirk on his face.

"I'd have to agree, you're fucking hot even when you're covered in someone else's blood." Tyler says with his lips twitching, oooh I think someone's trying to hide their excitement.

"Are we driving or are we vamping to a dangerous street?" I ask them curiously then as we stand by the car. That's when Kol pulls me tightly against him and vamps us away, the rest of my mates following behind us quickly.

———————————————————————

**Chicago**

I wrap my arms around his waist and squeeze him tightly to help ground myself, I borrow my face in his chest. My head starts to spin as I feel my motion sickness catching up to me.

When he stops moving I don't let go right away, I do I'll probably fall over. "Sorry" I mumble to him as I stay still against him, my worlds spinning and my body feels like it's moving on it's own, the feeling is enough to make my body feel like I'm on fire.

"You okay darling?" Kol asks, his voice sounding quite confused as the others arrive, I vaguely hear their voices but my head is still spinning and I feel to warm.

"Motion sickness" I say quietly as I feel like my body keeps spinning "if I let go I'll feel really sick. Can you uh, move me please? So that we're sitting down please?" I ask pleadingly but quietly.

"Of course Doll" Kol says softly as I feel Kol wrap his arms around my legs and lift me up and then sit down wherever we are, I finally feel a cold seep into my body, making me feel cold but also comfortable and I relax. My wold starts slowing down but my head is still spinning.

"Are you going to be okay Lena?" I hear Damon ask worriedly as he sits across from us on the left of Kol.

I turn my head to the side, I let out a small sigh as I feel my world finally slowing down "Yeah, Yeah I'm okay, sorry. I didn't know that my motion sickness would still affect me here."

"Oh love, it's not a big deal" Klaus says quietly as I start to feel him run his fingers through my hair.

"It means I can't go on a marry-go-round or that spinner thing at the parks though." I end up saying with a pout.

"Only you would be disappointed because you now can't go to 'spinner things' at the park." Tyler says with a snort.

"What is this spinner thing?" Kol asks curiously then and I can't stop the giggle that escapes my lips.

"I can't remember what it's called, I just know it spins and it's a thing so it is now called the spinner thing." I say quietly as my world finally settles and it doesn't feel like I'm going to fall off of the world when I try to open my eyes anymore.

"Ohh, our pouty Little Lena is soo adorable." Kai says while cooing at me as he starts patting my head, I swat his hand away.

"Brat" I huff at Kai as I try to move off of Kol.

"Careful darling, don't want to face plant on the ground now do we." Kol asks rhetorically with a chuckle.

"You'd save me." I say with a small giggle.

"Are you up for a massacre Little Lena?" Kai asks me with a happy laugh.

"Of course I am honey" I tell him with a wink as Damon helps me get up from Kol's lap.

——————————————————————

**Streets of Chicago**

Shortly after my whole motion sickness thingy Kai and I were walking down a dark and dangerous road. . my self proclaimed bodyguards on the rooftops around us following silently. Kai as my right hand man, ready to kill at any notice, after we pretend to be all distressed and everything.

I do luckily have my combat boots on, with a few stakes safety inside of course, along with a switchblade knife held in the palm of my hand, I probably look rather odd considering I am wearing my pajamas from this morning.

Ironically my pajamas are shorts and a tank top, light pink in color with black polka dots.

I decided to start the show, so to speak of course. I decide to say loudly in my own singing voice. "I've been working on the railroad, all the day long day."

Kai snorts and says with irritation "you've never worked on a railroad."

I reply with excitement "Nope."

Kai rolls his eyes as we walk on "You're so weird."

I giggle a little "Of course I am silly, it's why you like me."

He huffs "Nope, not a chance."

I pout playfully as we walk along the dark streets of Chicago and then I yell out "YOU WILL ALL DIE I SAY! YOU WILL ALL DIE MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kai snaps "Shut Up!" and smacks me on the back of the head, I pout.

I huff and say in a posh tone "I shall never peasant."

He snorts "Shut it Elena."

"I'll throw rainbows at you and then you'll be happy." I say in an overexcited voice as we see people coming out a warehouse two streets down.

The fun will begin soon. I can't wait!

"Or I'll be happy to throw you off a cliff." Kai snaps back angrily and I smile brightly.

"Oh you will, will you?" I say with barley concealed excitement.

"Damn right I will, now shut it." Kai snaps at me with his eyes narrowed. My smile widens.

I say in a sing-song voice, almost skipping in anticipation, "I'd like to see you make me!" our enemies are surrounding us now but we continue ignoring them.

It'll be a street gang massacre, how incredibly exciting! "I can make you do anything." Kai snaps again, his eyes angry, but I know he's excited about this just as much as the rest of us are.

"Shut it" street gang person 1 snaps out.

"Try it baby and I'll shove you into that bastard there!" I say pointing to the guy who has a weapon raised to hit Kai.

Kai smiles and I know it's about to begin. Kai pulls out a knife and pounces on the guy and then stabs him.

The gang freezes momentarily in surprise and then the fun begins. I us the knife by my palm and stab it in the guys neck who came up beside me. I rotate and stab the behind me in the heart, he gurgles and then I punch him in the face, yanking the blade out of his body as he falls to the floor.

I feel Damon, Klaus and Kol land around the fight, not to close but I can feel them. It's the excitement in the air, it's almost tangible.

I continue turning, stabbing the next man right in the eye, yanking it out.

I slice the following mans throat quickly, while I punch the next man in the face hard and fast, he drops quickly holding his nose.

As a man comes from behind me I turn quickly and stab him directly in the neck, I don't remove it though, I watch as the blood try's to gush out of his neck, his body starts to fall and I yank out the knife as he drops to the ground.

I feel a rush of wind, I see Kol beside me covered in blood and I can't stop the grin. "Saving your food for later handsome?" I ask him with a playful wink.

"Only so you can share it with me darling!" Kol says happily as he yanks a mans heart out and drops it with a wide grin.

I can feel my arousal spike as I watch him and I kill the next man coming at me. We've taken out half of them, which means they're taking their time. But that just makes he fun last longer.

I hold back a moan of pleasure as Kol bites my neck and then moves away to snap a neck. I can feel the heat rise inside of me wanting to be released.

I turn and jump on my next victim, I stab him in the lungs and he toppled over, me on his back falling with him, I roll off of him and crouch down about to stand again as Damon stands behind me and pulls out a heart from the next male.

"Lena, you know I can smell your arousal all the way across from here." Damon says teasingly as he pulls me to him and kisses me passionately after I stab another person in the throat.

We pull apart as I round house kick the next person coming towards me, Damon whistles as he checks me out and says "you're so hot" and then he vamps off to the other side of the street to rip the heart out of someone trying to get away.

I twist my hand and snap a neck, they mentioned it before so I'll give it a try, I keep my eye on a few of the men starting to surround me, I see Klaus about to comes over but I shake my head slightly and he just watches.

I start to move with my hands around me, practically dancing to nothing, my hands moving in a synchronized fashion, I imagine their blood coming out of their eyes and nose, I imagine their blood bubbling out of their mouths as if it's on fire and it's only way out is that way.

I watch as they begin to scream in fear and pain as their blood starts bubbling out of their mouths, them clawing at their throats in agony. I see Klaus and Tyler killing any of the ones who try to run from this. Damon and Kol are watching curiously from the side, heads tilted in curiosity along with mine.

I wasn't sure it's work, after the last one drops I look around and check their corpses in curiosity, it does look rather gruesome, the blood from their eyes and nose, their mouth wide open with some of the blood coming out from a burnt neck as if they had boiling water in their throats.

"Marvelous darling, gruesome. I like it." Kol says, a smirk in his voice as he begins nibbling on my neck.

"Incredibly vicious, I'll admit love I'm quite impressed." I hear Klaus whisper as he starts groping me and I release another moan, the heat inside me growing stronger.

I feel myself being picked up and laid on the bloody street as Klaus moves my shirt and begins biting my nipples, pulling them.

I release a moan of pleasure, I feel Kol as he pulls down my shorts, his hands roaming my groin, his fingers grazing my clit.

I sit up slightly, Damon and Tyler come over behind me, Damon's mouth on my neck, Tyler's hand on my other breast, caressing it gently while Klaus bites the other more aggressively.

Kol starts rubbing my clit as I moan, my body trying to take the pleasure from their touches, my mind telling me not to let myself lose control.

"The whelp will go first." Kol says with a growl as he bites me by my nub teasingly "he'll be the most gentle out of us all."

Tyler moves around me and Kol is now biting my neck, not taking much blood but enough to turn me on more then I already was, Tyler enters me, stretching me to his girth.

I feel pleasure shot through me even more as he pumps into me hard and fast as Klaus plays with my nipples, Damon and Kol fangs at my throat, occasionally skimming their hands towards my ass increasing the pleasure from their teasing.

I can't stop the scream the comes out of me from the pleasure as I then grind into Tylers moving cock, he groans as I moan, moving with him even if it makes klaus' biting have more pain, inevitably increasing the pleasure all over my body.

Kai comes up behind me and enters me from behind during the pleasure, I feel my anus stretch in accommodate him, I hear him groan and grunt behind me. The pleasure of the stretch over ruling the slight pain.

Tyler pulls out as he finishes then, Damon enters my vagina next as he groans happily pleasure shots through me again even harsher then before as he pumps into me, Kai groaning in pleasure behind me, all of them touching me and doing things to me, making me moan in pleasure trying to hold back another scream as my body begins to move itself with him, pulling Kai with me from behind as my body moves happily.

As I'm almost about to climax both Kai and Damon stop and then Kol enters my vagina with a groan as he pumps hard into me. They stop momentarily as Kai finishes inside of me and pulls out with a kiss to my forehead.

Next Damon enters my anus with a happy groan as he moves gently into me, but the pain is soo good from them both my body is feeling like it's on fire from the pleasure that shots all through my body as they pumps inside of me, all of us covered in blood of our massacre.

Klaus pulling harshly on my nipples, Tyler sucking on my neck. Kai's mouth against the other side of my neck, biting and kissing.

I can't stop my body from starting to move on it's own bouncing into them and then the fuckers stop. "fuck" I mumble, wishing they hadn't stopped yet.

Kai enters my vagina then, fast and quick as he drives into me with a loud moan, my body moving with him in pleasure that increases when Kol enters my anus next stretching me farther.

Tyler places his cock beside my head and I take him in. I can feel the pleasure erupt inside of as Kai harshly slams into me, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. As I also suck off Tyler I feel Kai starting to slow down, thrusting into me as he comes inside of me deeply. Tyler is still fucking my mouth, not yet finished.

Klaus enters me vaginally after Kai gets out and moves to my mouth after Tyler cums in my mouth. I take Kai in then, sucking and licking him, tasting our sex from his cock. Klaus starts fucking me harder and faster then the rest, Kol moves his hands to my breasts then, and harsher then Klaus he tugs, pulls my nipples as he continues to pump into me from behind. Kai pushes himself deep inside my mouth.

Kai cums my mouth and I swallow happily. Then as Kai pulls out I then take in Damon, sucking and taking him in deeply as he moves his penis in my mouth.

Klaus' fingers rub against my nub as he pumps into me groaning in his own pleasure, Kai tugging on my nipples now hard but full of pleasure, Damon deep inside of my mouth, Tyler sucking on my neck, the pleasure from it all sending my body into overdrive and I scream out in pleasure around Damon's cock, my body practically vibrating in ecstasy from all of their touching as I climax and push them deeper into me as we come together, Damon in my mouth and Kol currently in my ass, Klaus deep inside my vagina, I feel my skin being peppered with kisses then as I swallow Damon's cum. Their hands softly roaming my body then.

I let out another moan as my world turns dark from all the pleasure, the one thing I registered is my clothes being put back on and then being snuggled into someone's arms, then the world fades around me as I sigh contently.

———————————————————


	57. 57

Chapter 57 - The Hotel Adventures

—————————————————

**Chicago Hotel Somewhere**

I woke up snuggled all nice and warm. I feel skin against mine as I snuggle and I realize that I'm naked. Then again I was covered in blood last night so it makes sense.

"My boys" I say with a mumble and then I hear a few quiet laughs.

"We'll always be yours love." I hear Klaus say quietly from a bit farther away.

"We love you Lena." Tyler says.

I nod against whomever's chest I'm against and yawn, my hand lightly against my mouth as I do so.

I open my eyes slowly, my eyes are heavy from sleep. "Not ready to wake up yet darling?" Kol asks me with a chuckle.

"You're all exhausting." I tell them with a tired huff "but it was amazing, the feeling of all of you plus the high from the killing it was so amazing" I say with a small happy sigh.

"Don't worry Baby, we'll do it all again soon." Kai says happily as he runs his hands through my hair and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm surprised that you passed out so fast." Damon says with a small chuckle as he bops my nose and kisses me on the side of my mouth.

"I was exhausted you brat." I say with a small huff as I swat at his hand and stick my tongue out at him.

Klaus raises an eyebrow and says in a playfully arrogant tone with a shake of his finger "real mature Lena Love, real mature."

So in playful retaliation I stick my tongue out at Nik.

Tyler looks amused as he says with a chuckle "keep doing that and I'll suck your tongue out of your mouth Little Gilbert."

I pout and cross my arms over my chest "How rude."

Kai practically cackles then and pulls me close to him "You love us all anyways"

I gasp in pretend anger and put my hand over my heart as I sit up away from him "I would never."

Kol throws a pillow at me from the edge of the bed then. "You definitely would darling, however I for one am not against ravishing you if you keep denying it." He says with a sexy smirk on his face as Tyler chuckle at us.

"I'll drown you" I say with a grin of my own as I wink at Kol.

Kol narrows his eyes at me playfully as he throws another pillow at me while the others chuckle.

I stand up on the large bed pulling Kai up with me since he's the only one still directly beside me.

Kol who's at the end of the bed with Damon asks me curiously "what are you doing you silly Human?"

"We're going to jump on the bed of course!" I inform them happily as I start jumping on the bed while holding Kai's hand who starts jumping a little too.

I really wish I had a trampoline right now though, all that jumping goodness.

"Come on Guys get on this bed and jump with us!" I tell them happily as I jump on the bed with Kai knowing that soon Nik will too and then he'll learn to have more fun!

Tyler is standing between the big bed and the other big bed so I jump to him, he catches me as I giggle, luckily I didn't face plant into the floor I suppose but it's fun.

I try to pull him onto the bed while he pretends to not be able to get on it so then I'm yelling "NO GET OFF THE FLOOR THE LAVA WILL KILL YOU YOU CRAZY WOLFIEs!"

"Get off the floor you goof-balls" I say to Nik and Tyler with a wink, "the floor IS Lava you know, you'll die."

Nik raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms as I'm starting to pull Tyler onto the bed as Tyler starts saying playfully "ohh nooo, I'm dying. The lava is killing me, save me Lena"

"Well, if you didn't weigh five million pounds that wouldn't be an issue would it?" I say jokingly to Tyler.

Tyler huffs and he stands up on the bed and shouts "I'm recovered" and starts bouncing around the bed.

"I don't know if I" Nik starts to say as I hop over to the other bed as Damon and Tyler start throwing pillows at Kol and Kai who were discussing methods of killing and torture again.

"It'll be fun, come on scaredy-cat" I say excitedly as I grab Niks hand and pull him onto the bed as he pretends to be sluggish and falls on me. I can't stop the giggles that burst through me then as I try to push him off.

He's a lot fucking heavier then I am though and I can't push the brat off. "I think I'll stay here love, It's so comfy!" He tells me.

I giggle a bit. What a goofy guy, "Come on Big Bad Hybrid, jump on the bed with us Kay?" I ask him as he smiles at me.

Then he pouts "but it's so childish."

"But it's fun brother." Kol whines from the other bed he's jumping on.

"If you would've asked me a year ago if I'd be jumping around on a bed like a five year old I would've ripped your heart out or something" Damon says with a huff as he pushes Kol off the bed.

Kol snarls at Damon and vamps over to him, his hand around Damon's neck and he slams Damon into the wall I roll my eyes as they start wrestling, kai sitting on one of the chairs in the room clapping happily as they fight.

Nik is still on top of me "Look love, no more jumping on the bed."

"Running my fun?" I ask him with a pouty face.

Tyler huffs as he sits by us "I swear it's almost like they're brothers."

Nik rolls his eyes and I can't hold back my excitement as I move away from Nik and Tyler and jump on Kol's back.

"I shall win!" I say happily as I start trying to tickle him, Kol's arm wraps around my stomach as Damon knocks Kol over.

Kol chuckles as I continue trying to tickle him as the others start play fighting as well, okay so the play fighting became violent when Kol decided to snap Damon's neck, but to be fair Damon freaked out when Kol started ticking my toes and I was between hysterical crying and laughing.

Kol snapped Damon's neck when he woke, the others are occasionally throwing each other.

I'm currently on Kais back, my arms around around his neck and he's holding my legs to keep me up while him and Tyler keep trying to kick each other to knock the other down.

Nik, Kol and Damon are either throwing things at each other or snapping each other's necks. I wonder if that's therapeutic for them?

"Kai, lead me safely to the couch my good man!" I say happily as I'm practically bouncing on his back.

Kai huffs "only for you" as he starts walking into the living room of the hotel suite. Which is more like a furnished apartment really.

"Hey, what about me?" Tyler says agitated.

"Well you can follow along of course!" I say happily from Kai's back

———————————————————


	58. 58

Chapter 58 - Cults and Accidental Dimension Hopping

—————————————————————

**New York City**

We arrived in New York a few days ago, we plan on taking down a cult that harms children and sacrifices them for power which is really, really fucked up.

Now the cult Klaus has been telling us about seems to be the work of a real coven of witches so we have be a bit more cautious then just jumping in and killing everyone.

I was bouncing excitedly from foot to foot as we walked around New York City, them letting me explore before we do a another massacre tonight. I'm beside Nik and Day as we walk down the street, occasionally stopping to look into the display windows and randomly saying 'oh that looks nice!' and then walking away.

"Settle down love, we can always visit again" Nik says with a laugh and a dimpled smile on his face as I'm excitedly dragging them all over the place and checking out the large buildings.

I smile back at him happily "I know! But I'm having fun, I've never been here before you know?"

"I never would've guessed" Damon says sarcastically, I stick my tongue out at him he chuckles at me, bops me on the nose and sticks his tongue back out at me too.

Kol then Gibbs smacks me and Damon "keep you're tongue in your mouth Little Gilbert before I take it in mine and you Salvatore, I just felt like hitting you!" Kol says irritated, ahh my poor poor man child needs some snuggles and cuddles.

Damon rolls his eyes and says with annoyance "fucker, I wanna kick your ass" and then sticks his middle finger up at Kol. Aww, more bonding time will be necessary, then again that's why we go out and kill groups of people. Well, that and they deserve it, besides it happens to be fun.

I huff and wink at him "Maybe I wanna play tonsil hockey with Damon, Kol"

Kol grins at me wickedly "as long as I get a turn I'm up for it!" He says and winks at me.

"I'll play anytime with you Lena" Kai says huskily has he playfully slaps my ass, Kol and Damon smack Kai playfully on the back of the head then and he pouts while I giggle quietly.

We're going to have to have to start playfully wrestling in the living room I think.

Me and Nik can't stop the chuckle from coming out, they're all so funny and they're all smiling so brightly, it's good to be surrounded by happiness like this.

———————————————————

It was dark out now, I made sure to have my combat boots on, a few new knives strapped over my leggings to my thighs. I also had an arm band with my phone, you never know if someone is going to call and we are massacring a cult so it's more of a precaution if things go south.

"Come on Lena, we don't have all day." Damon says playfully as we leave the fancy hotel.

"I can't wait to siphon them dry!" Kai says happily. My lips quirk up in amusement.

"You know, we haven't checked if you can die yet." Kol says conversationally to Kai in curiosity. "Though with how everything is my assumption is death isn't do able for you either."

"Well, I'm not to keen on checking that out." Kai says with a snort. "But it'd be illogical to think I can die when she can't."

"I haven't wanted to test that out" Tyler says.

I add to their conversation. "I don't think you can die Kai, just like I don't think Ty can die, at least not permanently."

"Why's that love?" Nik asks curiously.

"Because they're connected to all of us and I can't die anymore so it just seems logical, we didn't exactly pick them up as random strays and drag them along you know?" I say while thinking about it.

"Well, hopefully we never have to find out." Tyler says with a huff. "I think I'll wolf out this time, my wolf feels a bit riled up right now."

"So does mine, we'll do it together then!" Niklaus says happily.

"Well while you guys have your wolf bonding I'll stay by Lena" Damon says, I raise an eyebrow and he adds "I will feel better if I'm close to you."

"I think we should all coordinate around you" Kol adds then.

"True, being in a circle around her would help give us have control over how many come at her." Niklaus adds.

"Cults can be tricky too, it's best not to be divided when we attack." Kai says with a thoughtful frown on his face "although They won't suspect us either so they won't have anything planned."

"I'll stay by Elena!" Tyler says with a stern nod of his head.

"You do know I'm still here right?" I snap at them annoyed as I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not RIGHT here" I say to them angrily, forcing myself not to clench my jaw, grinding your teeth is unhealthy you know?

"We need a plan to ensure that you'll be safe Elena" Klaus snaps at me, his jaw clenching, he looks like his wolf is fighting for control.

My eyes narrow at him as I tell him sternly "I know, but we ALL need to be safe Niklaus, not just I."

"We can't die" Klaus snaps at me again, his body close to mine as he brings his face to my neck, his nose running along my throat.

"I know" I whisper into his ear softly, I rub his back comfortably as he calms down "but neither can I."

"But there is always a loophole with magic" Kol adds "they may not be able to kill us persay but they could possibly subdue us."

"Which is why you're all so worried" Tyler and Kai add.

"So you're saying that best case scenario we all get out Unscratched from this." Damon says annoyed, looking like he can't wait to kill someone. "worst case is what? Being worse then dead then?"

"Something like that mate" Kol says. "We just need to be quick and not give those pesky witch-bitches get a chance to attack back"

"Yay!" I say happily with a clap "some witches get to choke on their own blood!"

"It's pretty fucking hot when you kill people Little Gilbert." Tyler says happily as he kisses me full on the lips and presses his body into mine.

I hear one of the cellphones ringing and then Niklaus' voice. "YOU'RE WHAT!" me and Tyler separate to look at him.

"Well Princess, we're getting a nephew or niece." Niklaus says sharply "aren't I the one who is supposed to have a baby?" He finishes with a pout.

"You're fucking joking" Kol exclaims looking wide eyed at Niklaus.

"Oh no, it's true." Niklaus takes a breath and rubs a hand down his face "though I suppose I am happy for them"

Kol sighs and then pouts while asking confused "how can she be pregnant though?"

We all glance at each other amused by them "shouldn't you be happy for her?" I ask them amused by their irritation, who knew having babies became some kind of vampire competition?

"Yeah, but we were hoping to get you pregnant" Niklaus says irritated.

"How did she end up pregnant? She isn't part wolf like you are." Kol says with a frown.

"Apparently are now lovely Mum is trying to find out, however it seems they keep just telling her that 'She knows who' and that 'Her family finally did something right" what the fuck is that supposed to mean." Niklaus says as he starts pacing in an alley way.

"When did we get here?" I ask curiously.

"We've been in New York a few days now Lena!" Niklaus snaps in frustration.

I roll my eyes "I was referring to the alleyway we walked into genius." I sit down on the floor cross-legged then.

Niklaus throws his arms up and huffs "I don't know, I just fucking walked"

Kol rolls his eyes "stop being so dramatic brother. I'm sure our precious sister will be fine."

"I'm so happy for her! She's always wanted a family and babies" I say excitedly while clapping happily.

"You're like a crazy energized bunny of happiness you know." Tyler says with a chuckle.

"That's why she perfect for us." Damon adds with a smirk "she bring back our happiness."

I throw a pebble at him, he mock glares at me.

"She basically is our happiness." Kol says with a huff and a winks at me.

I throw a pebble at him too but the bastard catches it and I huff as he looks gloatingly at me.

"Yes, yes, ironic isn't it?" Niklaus adds as he slows down his pacing and sighs "I'm just worried for our family."

"We protect what's ours." I tell him as he sits beside me and nods.

"That we do love, that we do." Niklaus says softly as he pulls me into his arms gently and starts kissing me, I kiss back heatedly, my arms go around his neck.

"Smooch later, we have a cult to massacre." Tyler says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

We separate and I blush brightly, Niklaus chuckles at me softly as Kai grabs my hand all the while grumbling under his breath about stupid hormones and us all needing to share alone time.

"Aww Ty's giving into the fun!" I say excitedly as I kiss him on the lips quickly while holding Kai's hand.

"I won't deny that it's fun." Tyler says as we head for our destination.

"Damn right you won't mate." Kol says happily.

"You're coming along nicely Tyler!" Damon says approvingly.

Kai happily says "It really is a very nice way to bond isn't it?"

"We need to make sure when we take this coven out that we move quickly." Niklaus says.

We were in the more ruggish part of the city now, the buildings all around us now looked old and broken but still town, Niklaus and Kol are leading us to the location.

All of us are quiet, I can feel the magic inside of me trying to lash out at the suffocating darkness from the magic thats so heavy in the air around us.

I wonder if they can feel how suffocating the magic is but I don't ask, I'm almost positive that they can feel it just as well as I can.

————

We get to a building that looks like a very old warehouse. Both Klaus and Tyler's wolves are close to the surface, however I notice that the Damon and Kol are having some interesting wolfiness to them as well, mostly from the flickering gold of their irises. I know they can sense the wolf inside them as well.

Kai is having an interesting reaction as well, he has veins by his eyes but his eyes themselves are flashing gold. It's odd but interesting that they're seemingly sharing some of their strengths.

We silently enter the warehouse, making sure to keeping our feet light as we do so. We can hear chanting along with the sound of children scared and afraid.

Kol swiftly picks me up as we interrupt the ritual, killing the first person he places me down near, I swiftly stab the person in the throat and yank the knife back out.

I jump away from my kill and knock the witch down who is about to murder one of the children in the witchy circle. My hands wrap around her neck, my nails digging into her skin sharply.

I glance around and see that Damon and Klaus are the ones quickly releasing the children that are trapped as Kol gloriously rips out the surrounding witches throats, draining them dry as I tackle my next victim quickly ending their life's, sometimes a stab through the throat, sometimes a knife plunged into their heart, other times a knife straight to the spine and then into their eye.

Kai is draining any witch of her life and magic that he comes across while brutally ending their lives, occasionally tasting their blood while licking his fingers. No vamp face though, what did that ritual exactly do to us I wonder. . .

Tyler is tearing into necks harshly with his canines and occasionally tearing out a heart or apparently drinking their blood. It seems one of the results is he has some dormant vamp in him as well, just not as much as Klaus or the others. Interesting twist there too.

But considering the circumstances and the bitches going after kids we are all pissed off royally and we aren't very friendly when we're pissed off.

I leap at another witch and I rip out his trachea, jumping on the back of another I stab one of my knives into the ladies skull harsh and quick as I head to my next victim.

After the children are safe Klaus comes vamping in, complete fury written all over his features as he quickly begins ripping hearts out with his hands and tearing throats out with his teeth. His victims blood dripping down his face.

Who knew that being stuck in this place would make me attracted to them covered in their victims blood huh?

I notice that a few of the witches haven't stopped the ritual either, I need to remove the barrier they've placed around their group.

As I feel the force of Kai taking the witches magic around us fueling his magic as he siphons theirs.

I close my eyes as I imagine the witch bitches dying with their spines ripped out from their bodies and their blood boiling up inside of them, I open my eyes as I hear the screams of pain as their blood pools out of them and then their spines are yanked out and tossed across the room.

Everything is silent for a moment, my mates making their way towards me as a vortex opens up beneath us.

"FUCK" we all seem to snap out angrily at the same time as we begin our descent wherever it will lead us.

———————————————————

**That is the last chapter of Book 1.**

**The next book of this series should be out within the week if it's not out by tomorrow night**

**Each book of the 'Why Am I Elena Gilbert' series after this will be in dimension that they end up in. I'm not sure how many dimensions they'll end up traveling through though, it might just be one and then they'll be back home or maybe more.**


End file.
